


Hidden Bun and Phoenix

by Greyisles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Alternate Universe Gods and Demons, Alternate Universe Superheroes/Superpowers, Character Development, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 193,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyisles/pseuds/Greyisles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy Cunningham, a regular 9th grader who happens to be a superhero saving Norrisville, usually he saves Norrisville High. He has a partner called Phoenix and together they battle humans turned monsters and robots sent to destroy them.</p><p>If that isn't hectic enough with trying to save the lives of everyone around him, he also has to help his best bro with recognition with the student body. Nothing too big, although they manage to cause some trouble along the way. It does get hard trying to find excuses with him when you got to bail to kick monster or robot butt. He can't even tell him he is Hidden Bun and the two tell each other everything.  Maybe it is for the best, at least he won't be cracking jokes about his cotton tail.</p><p>*Notes at the end about both fandoms if you don't know what they are about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transfer student and English class

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miraculous: The Tales of Chorui and Singe Violet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/212017) by SPskater411. 



Norrisville High, a place dangerous to teenagers: making new friends, hormones causing stupidity, cliques, popularity uncertain, and if the cafeteria food is edible. Those things are not in the mind of Randy Cunningham. He waits under a tree on a unholy Monday morning for his best bro, Howard. 

‘What the juice! Why did mom have to drop me off? She should have just let me take the bus, at least I’ll be with my bro,’ he thinks as he is impatiently waits. The two made plans to scope out the whole school. Find the right crowd where they can be the first ninth graders to rule the school. Everything will be great if Howard can get here earlier. 

Students are already coming into the building with coffee in hand as they trudge up the stairs. He can feel eyes on him, and he tries to not show his nervousness. Randy tries to not fiddle around with his blue jacket like a shoob or pull his schedule from his messenger. That would ruin Howard’s chances of being in the cool crowd due to his actions. His friend would be on his cheese if he finds out what happen before he comes in. 

A guy with brown hair wearing a long sleeve blue shirt under the light blue shirt with a purple scarf. One thing comes to Randy’s mind, ‘the guy is wearing way too many layers.’ Clearly the tree is the best spot for scoping out the students. He sees some guy with a huge build come out of a limo. Maybe he and Howard can brown nose with that guy for that one way ticket to popularity that Howard has been talking about all summer. 

The guy with the scarf walks up to him instead of to school, and Randy caught a glimpse of orange hair in the distance. The scarf guy greets him with a smile, accent evident the moment he opens his mouth, “Hallo I am Jacques Le Corre, new to this school. Can you show me around school?” Randy says in a slightly high pitch voice, caught off guard, “Yeah hey, I’m new here too. Except not coming from a different country. Wait are you from another country? I’m going to assume that. Anyway my name is-” 

A familiar voice yells out to him, “Cunningham! What are you doing?!” 

Randy tries not to sigh in relief from an easy way out to include the new student without completely going being his childhood friend’s back. “Oh hey Howard, Jacques this is my friend Howard Wienerman and I am Randy Cunningham.” He introduces the two of them with a superfluous hand gesture. “Howard,” Randy began. “I was just telling Jacques here that we can show him around school.” 

Howard holds up his hand to Jacques, “Hold up a sec man, need to talk to my bro with important bro business.” The short orange hair male grabs Randy’s arm and pulls him to the other side of the tree. “What the cheese Cunningham? This is so not bruce, I did not sign up to be a tour guide to a new kid when we have plans to scope out whose in the in-crowd!” Howard angrily whispers to him, grabbing his jacket. 

“Relax Howard, it’s all good. Jacques is foreign, and you know what that means,” Randy whispers back. 

Howard ponders for a bit before his eyes widen and mouth is open, it is a look of realization. He finally says, “This is why you are the smart one.” 

“I know buddy, I know.” Randy pats his friend’s back as they turn to the foreigner. “Sorry about that Jacques, we needed to talk about what we needed to see first.”

“Yes that is fine. Now you said your name is Howard, yes? I am happy to meet new friends.” The brunet cheerfully says, and he didn’t catch the eye roll as Howard adjusted his backpack strap. Randy elbows him as the three walk into the school. 

Signs are posted on the walls with arrows on them, saying that freshmen should head to the gym for an assembly. Randy feels something moving in his jacket and quickly patted the moving object. He spots a nearby restroom and quickly tells his new friend and best bro that he has to go. They don’t need to wait up for him and they should save him a seat. Quickly moving into the deserted bathroom, he goes into the third stall. Locking it, he lifts his left jacket side and a small black and red being flies out from the inside pocket. The being is a kwami named Nommi, he is a black bunny with red lined over his paws, neck, and his ear changes from black to red. On the back of his ears there is a black nine. 

That bunny flies close to Randy’s face and brush off his fur, clearly miffed from the way his blue eyes are down in anger. “You okay Nommi?” Randy tentatively asks afraid to hear the anger of his mentor/partner. 

“I would be better if your clod of a friend didn’t unnecessary manhandle me,” he said in his neutral voice with a edge of irritation when mentioning his friend. 

“Then why don’t I just tell him the truth then he won’t be so rough. Can’t have you in my bag and I am not going to buy a purse to keep you in there. I am not going to surrender more of my masculinity. I have an image to uphold, especially in a new school,” Randy tries sway him. 

Nommi sighs and shakes his head, “What part of, secret identity do you not understand? Now for your second statement, I do not mind my current place, and not asking you to ‘surrender more of your masculinity’ to me. It is just a suit used to combat evil and it is practical. Just tell that friend of yours to keep his hands to himself.” 

Randy whines, “But me and Howard tell each other everything, well everything that other people haven’t told me.” 

“Randy, I thought you wanted to be a superhero.” Nommi says as he points to his white bracelet hidden under the sleeve of his jacket. 

“I do, but well I forgot Hidden Bun had that tail,” he replies. 

“Here I thought you were a long time follower of my previous wielder or his partner,” the kwami states.

“Can you at least tell me if they are still in Norrisville,” he begs. 

Nommi is silent. 

“I’m going to take that a yes.” 

The bunny kwami rolls his blue eyes, “Don’t you have priorities to take care of?” 

“Shoot! I’m going to be late!” Randy yells and unlock himself from his stall. 

Nommi flies into his jacket and he smirks. The miraculous holder of the bracelet washes his hands—the stalls are filthy even from touching the handle—and rushes to the gym. He makes it thee in about a minute, running past vocal students who yell at him for the sudden air rushing past them. He opens the doors an scans the room for his friends as there is little to no seats left and sees that they are to the top, by the closed off red velvet seats. He starts to walk up the concrete steps. Randy squeezes past the students sitting down to get to the empty seat in between the foreigner and the McSquiddles t-shirt wearing male. He sees that the teen with the scarf is nervously smiling and the orange haired male is showing his irritation from the look of his face. ‘Wonder what happened when I was gone,’ Randy thinks as he sits down on the bench. 

“You were almost late bro, what gives?” Howard states as he throws his hands in the air. He hits the person next to him and Randy. 

“Dude you do not want to know,” Randy seriously says as he doesn’t want to spill the secret. 

“I feel your pain, my cousin would do that often when he is in my home. It was hard on me when all the bathrooms are occupied.” Jacques said as he slaps Randy’s back. 

He tries not to hold his face in shame, but it is hard that everyone thinks he has bathroom troubles. He hopes the won’t be a thing that Howard won’t live it down. He isn’t sure about Jacques, but he seems to be sincere. 

Still does not change the fact he didn’t really listen to the assembly, too distracted by the utter embarrassment that the two—no, one—will give to him later. At least they didn’t think it was the other thing, Randy scrunches his nose in disgust, that is shnasty. 

He is aware that people are clapping, and he joins in. He sees a break dancing carp. Totally bruce. 

The ensemble ended and everyone rushes to get out of the packed sweaty room. The trio stay behind as they compare schedules. Randy knows that Howard’s schedule is identical to his, but he doesn’t know about Jacques. He notices that he has the same lunch period as them. Also, his classrooms are close to their own, so he can still guide the guy around. Even if he has no clue where they are actually heading to. 

“Hey buddy, why don’t we walk you to your class together? We aren’t too far apart.” Randy says, making good on helping out the foreign exchange student. 

“Yes that would be wonderful!” With that, Jacques jumps down the stairs 5 steps at time. 

“Cunningham this guy is weird and aggravating at the same time.” His friend quickly says, grabbing hold of his sleeve. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean the guy doesn’t even read comic books, and it gets worse. He reads romance, history fiction, and biographies,” he practically spits out the last word, “don’t even get me started on him talking down on the greatest comic on Earth. No, the world! Parallactic. The weird thing is he does play video games, only saving grace of that kid. Still has yet to complete Grave Puncher II.” 

“I thought you didn’t like Parallactic?” Randy remembers that he doesn’t like how the protagonist looked girly to him. 

“I don’t, it’s just funny to see the wuss struggle.” 

“It’s just the beginning of the chapter, he just found out he has a two bladed light sword. Wait, you made fun of it to someone who doesn’t know about it.” 

“Anyway that is beside the point, he is just weird.” The short orange haired teen huffs.

“You just met the guy, your opinion is going to change,” Randy says to sooth his friend. 

Howard huffs and hits the last step, where the scarf wearing teen waits for them. He says, “What took you so long? I was waiting for a minute.” 

Randy quickly says, “Not everyone has your amazing athletic ability.” 

The male glows with pride as they walk on. The trio chats about Grave Puncher series as they separate to head to class.

The original duo had English with Mr. Bannister together. Their teacher did the dreaded word game, something that the two of them don’t listen to. They make up their own nicknames for people when they don’t care about the game. 

Someone, someone, bug eye girl, long neck, studious girl, other people, and sir blondie. Just about anyone who is important. After that lame assignment the class had to do actual work. This is wonk! No one should be doing homework on the first day of school. Stupid English assignment. At least it is about summer vacation. 

What should he write? Writing about his boatload of McFist bulldozer size comments on his favorite hero forum, destroying Howard in the newest racing game in Greg’s Game Hole, or saving a bus full of people from a car crash? No, cross out the last one, that was a horrible time to get ridiculed. Oh he knows the perfect story, how he became Hidden Bun. Randy starts to write:

I was outside paying for a bucket of chicken for the perfect day that bros spend with one another. I tripped over a few rocks as we were waiting to get into Greg’s Game Hole, the establishment does not allow outside food or drink. We went to the park nearby and that is where I tripped over a root because Howard and I were trying to find something to entertain themselves. Personally I blame the Whoopie mascot cloud that my bro pointed out so I tripped. At least the chicken was saved. Anyway, there was a fighting old couple who couldn’t decide over eggs and bacon or hash browns with French toast. I got the bright idea of having eggs and French toast. The couple stopped fighting and the old man gave him a Band-Aid from his wife’s purse. He went to the game hole and manage to defeat his high score on Rancher’s Revenge. 

I bought a chili dog from the food court inside because Howard used up all of his money on a morning snack. We went to my house where we played Grave Puncher III and beaten 3 levels before Howard had to go. I then went to the kitchen to get a snack I saw a small octagon box on the table that wasn’t there before. Opening it I see a white bracelet, almost silver, and then a dark blur came out of the small box. 

It looked like a flying rabbit with red streaks and the being introduced itself, I didn’t know it was a he at the time. 

“I am Nommi the bunny kwami of hidden talents. And you Randy have been chosen to be the miraculous holder of my bracelet. With it you can be the hero Hidden Bun.” The kwami introduces himself as he holds up the box. 

“Hidden Bun! This is so bruce! It been forever since he’s been in action and I get to be him?! Ooh does this mean Phoenix is going to be my partner, she is the brucest. She has Hidden’s back whenever they fight monsters.” I said as I put the bracelet on my left wrist. 

“Yes yes, all of my miraculous holders have been the greatest,” he says and then softly tells me. “and so will you. With enough training of course.” I ask, “How exactly do I become Hidden Bun?” 

“First of all you must know that your special move when used makes you detransform faster. You have five minutes before becoming your civilian self. Also there is an additional ability that you have that Phoenix doesn’t-” 

“The move that makes everyone normal again,” I interrupt thinking about the shaky videos people on the Hidden Phoenix forum manage to capture 8 years ago and reappeared 4 years ago. There wasn’t a lot of videos due to what I believe was a falling out between them. 

Nommi smiles, “Yes and no. However I do believe in learning experience and I do think you are anxious. To stop the transformation before it times out say ‘ears in’ with your hand over my bracelet. To suit up say ‘ears out’ with your hand over the miraculous.” 

With that I shout, “Ears out!” Nommi flies into the bracelet and it turns black with a red nine in the middle. I feel warmth and the transformation ends. I look at my new appearance and find out that I have a full black suit with red lines covering my wrists, ankles, and neck. I feel something on my back, and I smile. Grabbing it, I see it is the black and red sword, exactly like the ones in the shaky videos. As I was grabbing the sword I felt something soft. If it is what I think it is—which spoiler it is—I rush to the bathroom. I see that I have long red ears that looks like it’s longer then my torso with a black nine on the ends of them. Also I find out that I have red hair and a black mask covering my eyes.It is the brucest thing ever; it takes the cheese out of any of the McFist products that I have in my room. That is until I spot something red two inches above my butt. A red bunny tail. 

So I’m still kind of ticked by that even though it has been weeks and it has been commented on as I fight petty crime in the city. It hurts when no one treats you seriously calling you cotton tail or bunny boy. Not to mention I haven’t formally been introduced to Phoenix, and I’ve heard on their shared hero forum—there are separate ones as well but I don’t bother with them—that my partner is a dude. Not a girl like last time, who could help with the burn of people, who I save, make fun of how I look. I just hope he won’t join in, he is supposed to help me, not do the same as the public. 

With that Randy puts his last period on the paper and realizes that he needs to turn it in. Mr. Bannister is walking up rows to collect the papers and quickly he has a bright idea. Tearing up the full page paper he hands it to his teacher. “What in tarnation is this?” The blonde bellows out. 

“A representation of how summer is fleeting and you should make the most of it,” the purple haired teen said hesitantly. 

Mr. Bannister gives him a hard stare. Randy tries not to squirm in his seat and then the teacher smiles. “I like the metaphor. You get a B kid.” With that being said, the teacher continues to collect papers. 

The bell rings and the duo walk with their new friend to all of his classes. Always in the halls there is at least one girl that Randy and Howard overhear as she talks to her friend about Jacques. As they go to the Frenchman’s fourth period class to get lunch, Howard comments on it. 

“This is going to be so bruce, we are almost there Cunningham, almost there!” Howard excitedly says as they wait across the door. 

“See what did I tell you. You should listen to me more.” Randy says with a wide smile. 

The two didn’t wait long as the transfer student comes out with most of the girls trailing behind him. More girls, and some guys, swarm up to him from the hall. He is talking to a few of them and then the crowd laughs at some joke. Howard and Randy look at each other and nod in union. The two push through the crowd—well Randy trails behind Howard as he apologizes for his friend’s behavior—to the very center of it. 

“Hey Jacques me and Cunningham were wondering if you want to sit with us for lunch,” Howard said as he gestures to the three of them. 

The girls behind Jacques give the two the stink eye and they both flinch. 

“I am so sorry my friends, but some of my other friends wish to sit with me. I was told there are only eight seats in one table, but I promise to eat with you two tomorrow.” Jacques apologizes and after he said that the crowd look smug before glaring at one another. The transfer student remains oblivious to the nonverbal battle going on around him to see who will sit next to him. 

Jacques left with his new crowd and Randy is dumbfounded to what just happened. “What the juice just happened,” Randy finally asks with a slightly shrill voice. 

“I knew I shouldn’t listen to you. Now our ticket to popularity is blown because that shoob ditched us.” Howard complains to his brother as they walk to the cafeteria, keeping a safe distance from the shoob in question. 

“There is still a chance, he didn’t brush us off completely. Did not expect for those girls to be taken up with him,” Randy shudders from remembering how they acted. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but girls can be scary.” His friend said while picking up two entrées. “Seriously thought they were going to skin is alive.” Randy hums in agreement. 

“Alright time for plan B. What is plan B?” Howard asks as he shovels food into his mouth as he hands Randy his salad, a requirement to have one vegetable or fruit with the meal. 

“What’s the next school event?” Randy asks as he chews on a tomato slice. 

“Don’t know.” 

“Well whatever it is, we start there.” Randy sighs as he looks at the ceiling and takes off his jacket placing it beside him. ‘Nommi better be eating his cherries because I’m starting to get cold,’ he thinks as he keeps an eye on the barely moving jacket. 

“Man those honking girls are messing with our flow. We are going to have the best high school experience without even caring about what others do,” Howard vows as he reaches over for his bro’s chocolate pudding cup. 

“I can drink to that.” Randy raises his milk carton and his friend does the same. Toasting to a wonderful first year as high schoolers. “You know, homecoming is going to come up in a few weeks. How many monster attacks do you think is going to happen?” 

“At least twenty, it is going to be so bruce to see the heroes in action. Just hope that it isn’t going to be lame like the other years. Up and vanishing and that McFist had to send in his own squad of robots to capture and detain students. Totally lame with no fights what so ever.” 

“True. True. They better stick around this time.” ‘Maybe Hidden can make an appearance later on this week.’ 

The two friends started joking around; they ignore the occasional looks they got from other students when they are laughing louder then possible for two people.


	2. A Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There comes a time in every teen's life where you have something to prove. That day is today, and Randy cannot fail at this. Even if his morning started off horribly.

“You know, this sucks.” Randy complains as he lays in bed, waking up a bit before slowly moving to grab his pillows, and placing them under his comfortable sheets. 

“Training doesn’t ‘suck’ it is essential to becoming a great hero.” Nommi states as he is lies on his partner’s hair. He was poking at his cheeks with his ears and tugging on his hair.

“No I understand that, but I have to get up at five. Five in the morning. This is wonk,” he grumpily says as he gets up to climb down his ladder. 

He blindly shuffles out of his room and into the bathroom. When he flips the switch he immediately squints at the sudden light. As he puts toothpaste on his toothbrush Nommi grabs his long hair that covers his face up.

“Well someone loves to play around until 10. There needs to be time to train. Your partner is receiving his own training.” Nommi says as his miraculous holder brushes his teeth. 

‘It is called having a social life,’ Randy thinks as he spits out the toothpaste. He gargles some water and spits it out. Washing his face and drying it he says, “Can’t I just train during the weekend like before? It worked for summer.” He takes his hairbrush from the drawer and brushes his hair to his usual style. After a few strokes his long hair is back in the air and out of his eyes. It is always messed up whenever a certain kwami is in there or he turned too much in his sleep.

“Unfortunately I don’t know when you have homework, and you’d use it to hang with the buffoon.” The kwami drawls out as he flies down to rest on his shoulder.

The human sighs as he gave up trying to change Nommi’s opinion on his friend. He can be quite stubborn with his opinions; along with being a slave driver at times, but he is doing it for his own safety. Well, that’s what he says whenever he is tormenting him. Only thing he wants to do is sleep, play video games, watch movies, and patrol occasionally. Also fighting monsters, but they haven’t showed up yet. The only time when Nommi isn’t tormenting him is when he is tired, for something strange reason he is happy, or eating cherries. 

Randy goes back to his room to grab his duffel bag from the closet and stuff it full of essential items. He has been using it to store his workout clothes, street clothes, night vision goggles, flashlight, water bottle, and a few snacks. The snacks will be gone when Howard spots the bag and he decides to look through it.

He can’t be gone for too long, his pillow double will be obvious if his mom comes into his room to wake him up for school. He puts on a black shirt and sweat pants—different from his red shirt, jeans, and jacket—as he gets his house key. Creeping downstairs he locks the front door, stuffing it in his pocket, and grabs his flashlight from the bag.

Randy doesn’t turn it on just yet—the streetlamps are still on—as he jogs down the dimly lit streets. Nommi flies besides him with his ears erect, trying to listen for any sound out of place. If the kwami hears something, he will fly into the duffel bag to remain hidden. The two of them get off the main road, after Randy jogs for a few minutes. He grabs his flashlight, turning it on, in preparation of taking the side roads to get to a wooden area where he trains every morning. It used to be in the evenings, but since school started yesterday Nommi had to change his training schedule.

They enter the woods and Randy places the duffel bag beside a shrub a little ways in there. He turns grabs his night vision goggles and turns off his flashlight. Placing them on he waits for Nommi’s orders ash does some stretches. The kwami is perched on the lowest branch of a tree off to his right. 

After completing his eighty set of curl ups, push-ups, sit-ups, and stretching all of his limbs as far as he can for thirty seconds his partner speaks. “Just like before I need you to climb through trees and vault off of them. The best way to avoid an attack is to avoid an attack, so cardiovascular training—along with stamina training—is the way to go.” Nommi wisely says from his branch. 

“So when am I going to start training with my sword?” Randy asks as he gets into his starting stance. 

“Right after I see we train your reflexes with your stamina. You are already better than my previous partners without the suit.” He praises as Randy runs toward a tree.

Randy grins as he climbs up a tree quickly and back flips off of it, “You really mean it Nommi?” 

“Of course I do, I am not one to give out praise without proof. Now hop to it. Heh.” 

With that, Randy rolls his eyes and start sliding under low branches, jumping over bushes, and flipping over large rocks. He startles the wildlife who were previously sleeping. He jumps over from one branch to another, climbs up to the tallest tree, and then jumps halfway to the next tree. 

He does this until Nommi calls time. The kwami never lets him catch his breath ever since the beginning of training a few weeks back. Nommi says it’s for endurance, that the enemy will not allow him to rest in mid battle. He has improved since then; before, he can only run long distances in bursts. Now, he can climb trees quickly, jump off of them, while preforming a flip, and vaulting off of things. All this training in hopes of the suit to enhance what he can normally do. It is a pain in his ass, but Randy will not admit that he is grateful for this because he doesn’t like getting hit by his future enemies. Even if it means he cannot practice using his sword. If he even touches his sword his tiny partner will have his head. 

“Alright that’s enough,” Nommi says as he touches Randy’s hair, “pack up and go home. We can’t stay as long as we want now.” 

‘You mean, you can’t afford to train me as long as you want. I like the shorter time, but it is a pain to wake up early,’ Randy thought as he breathes deeply. 

Randy finds his duffle bag easily, and places the night vision goggles in it. He rushes out of the woods back to his home. There is some daylight coming from the rising sun. He arrives home after fifteen minutes and see the bus of elementary school students pass by him. 

‘At least I have time to shower instead of just washing my body like yesterday. All because mom wanted to drop me off at school instead of letting me go on the bus.’ Randy unlocks his house door and gently closes the door then locking it. Creeping upstairs, he goes to his room, and places the clothes from his bag on his bed. He move his pillows from under his blanket, so it doesn’t look like a person is sleeping. His dad has this weird habit of coming in during the early morning just to check that he is still here. He doesn’t go into his room, otherwise he would see that Nommi sleeping next to him on a separate pillow. Although it does get annoying when he is half asleep and feels Nommi burrow into his shirt as his flies in there. He would hear his door open soon after that then it would close. Sometimes Nommi would just lay on him, too tired to move. He has to be careful to not squish the small kwami on those nights.

Randy leaves his room and Nommi trails after him. ‘Probably to see if anyone is in the kitchen so he can grab something,’ he thinks as he grabs his towel from the closet. Going into the bathroom Randy strips and takes about a ten minute shower. He shuts off the water, wrings the longest strands of his hair before toweling off, and wrapping the damp towel around his waist. He goes to his room to put on his clothes and shoes. He heads downstairs for breakfast, a bowl of Crunch O’s and some toast. 

His parents are in the room and Randy looks behind some other cereal boxes to see if Nommi is there. He hides behind them, or he in one of the pots. The only reason why he is in the closet is so that he can get the jar of strawberry jam before anyone sees him. Even opening the lid and scooping a bit from his hands from the last time he caught him in the act. After living with him for a few weeks, he learns that he only has a sweet tooth toward fruits and chocolate. Earlier in summer he offered him to have some ice cream, but the bunny kwami declined. Who doesn’t like ice cream? 

He pops in another slice of bread, and tears a bit of his toast. Randy dabs it in jam and looks around. His mom and dad are watching the news as they drink their coffee. With no one looking, he sneaks the piece of toast to the black and red bunny. Nommi munches on it as he eats his cereal, alternating giving him food every other spoonful, and looking around if his parents are watching him. That wasn’t often because they only do that when they are about to get up for more coffee. Still, Nommi has to be hidden from their eyes just in case. 

The toast pops out of the toaster and he gets a knife. Picking up the toast, he puts a lot of jam on the bread. He leaves it on the table as he finishes up the cereal. He takes the two toasts upstairs, and eats the one he tore for Nommi. He gives the whole toast that is jam covered to him when they get upstairs. 

He plays a game of Ninjas vs Cowboys, only completing two levels before ending the game because his partner flies into his jacket. Turning off the television he grabs his backpack and heads downstairs. He fills up a snack bag full of cherries, place them inside his jacket, and was about to leave until his mom called out to him. 

She said, “Randy why don’t I drive you to school today?” 

“Mom, you did that yesterday.” He whines as he sees the older woman with purple hair grab her keys. 

“Well it is on the way to work and you’ve been getting up earlier than you used to.” 

‘Because a certain someone spends at least ten minutes trying to wake me up by pulling my hair or poking my face,’ he bitterly thinks. At least he can lay in bed for a while before getting ready to please that slave driver. “I’m just excited to see if today I will see the first monster battle.” 

“Randy,” his mom scolds him, “you shouldn’t wish ill will onto others. It could be you one day. Oh how I hope it won’t happen, you’ll break my fragile heart.” 

“I doubt it mom.” He confidently replies. How could it be possible for him to get stank’d? He is practically invulnerable to it. “Can we at least get Howard? I can’t wait by myself again for him to get to school. That took forever like why did we even leave close to the time whenever I overslept?” 

Nommi pinches him and he hisses lowly, “Don’t mention not getting stank’d.” 

“Sweetheart eventually you will, what do you use? Stank’d? Turning into a monster. It may not be this year, but it could be the next. In fact that is how your father and I first met.” His mom says and he tries to not groan out loud. He does not want to hear that story again.

“Alright, but can we please get Howard?” Randy asked as he gets into the car. 

“You and your little friend. I swear you two are attached to the hip sometimes,” she said as she starts her car and pulls out of the driveway. 

He waits impatiently for the car to pull up to the driveway of his best bro’s house. Finally after arriving in his neighborhood, Randy takes off his seat belt. He gets nagged by his mom, but he doesn’t bother putting it back on. Once she pulls up to the Weinerman household he gets out of the car before she even parked. 

“Randy, can’t you wait a second for me to park,” his mom shouts at him. He ignores her to knock on the front door. 

He taps his foot and hears a click of the door. The door opens and he is greeted with the oldest orangette sibling who barely opened the door. 

Heidi rolls her eyes, turns her head, and calls out, “Howard your friend Andy is here.” She shakes her head and opens the door wider. “Come on in.” 

“You know my name is Randy,” he mumbles under his breath as he steps inside. 

He heads to the kitchen to see Howard shoveling cereal into his mouth mechanically. The teen sitting down grumbles out, “Cunningham what are you doing here?” 

“Well I thought we can go to school together,” Randy said with a wide smile. 

Howard gave him a deadpan look then mutters out while chewing, “I swear if I didn’t know better I’d say you’ve been awake for a long time.” 

He laughs nervously, “Y-yeah sugar and a shower helps. I am sooooo going to crash later.” 

“Uhuh. Let me eat and wash my face. Go grab my chips will you.” Howard gives him a deadpan look as he says that and Randy nods.

He grabs the chips from the closet and when he turns his back, he sees Howard loudly slurping his milk. He goes by the front door as he waits for him. Howard comes by and grabs the chips, opening it, he walks into the passenger seat. 

“Morning Mrs. C. How’s life treating ya?” He greets her as Randy slides into the back behind his mom. 

“Just great, are you getting enough sleep? You seem tired, late night gaming?” Randy’s mom attempts to start a conversation with her son’s friend. 

“Yep, trying to get a few achievements so I can rub it in Cunningham’s face. Which by the way, I just got six more, so better step up your game. Oh, don’t worry Mrs. C I won’t get any crumbs on your floor.” Howard said the last part as an afterthought. 

Randy sees his mom roll her eyes and smile from the rear view mirror, “Oh I know. I know. So how are you boys liking high school?” 

“Pretty good so far,” Howard said, “we are still planning to get at least freshmen respect.” 

“Oh yeah, mom that reminds me of something. Me and Howard are going to stay after school on Friday. Big basketball game happening and we have got to see it. Biggest event in the year,” Randy says as they get nearer to Norrisville High. 

“Anything correlating to the freshmen respect?” She asks. 

Randy passionately declares, “Nooo, it’s for popularity. Once people see how bruce we look, we are going to be the earliest freshmen to make out mark in the inner circle! We will be set for life.” 

“Yeah and I’m going to plan out our outfits.” Howard says as he gets out of the car. 

“Well that sounds fun boys. I’ll see you two in the evening,” Randy’s mom said as her son gets out of the car. 

She drives off and then Howard confesses as they walk, “I have no clue what to do on Friday! Ugh and we need to think of an idea fast otherwise we won’t be able to get in the fish box.” He throws his hands in the 

“Chillax Howard, we got all day to figure it out.” Randy puts his hand on Howard’s upper arm to stop the flailing. “Plus you got to stop doing that, people are going to think you’re a shoob.” 

“For once you’re right. No more negative attention for us, just two bruce dudes heading to school…oh don’t look behind you.” Howard whispers the last part. 

“What. Why?” Randy said as he turns his head to the left slightly. 

“Cunningham!” Howard snaps, “What did I just tell you?” 

“It is nothing bad is it? Is it chickens? How did chickens get into school? Please tell me it isn’t chickens. Or is my pants torn, I thought I got rid of that pair.” He rambles as he changes his pace slightly to match Howard’s sudden brisk walking. 

“Dude your pants aren’t torn.” 

“Yes I agree with Howard, nothing is torn on both of your backsides,” an accented voice suddenly said. 

“Oh hey Jacques.” Randy said as he looks up to the slightly taller teen. 

“Hey.” Howard greets with a wide smile, “just wondering where you were at. We didn’t see you at the tree.” 

“Ahah I was talking to some of my friends waiting for you two.” Jacques replies. 

“So you ditched them,” Howard bluntly says. 

Jacques shrugs, “I will see them during class. Apologizes for not conversing much yesterday, we are still on for lunch today correct?” 

“Yeah of course,” Randy says before his friend can open his big mouth. 

“So I heard around school of some talks after going to the councilor’s office; something about one of the companies and the school nullifying a deal?” The brunet asks his two friends. 

Randy keeps an eye on the people around them. Some quiet down as they pass, mostly it is groups of girls. Some of them he recognizes for being in the crowd from yesterday. 

“-u talking about?” Howard gives Jacques a look and Randy shakes his head. 

“A few weeks back McFist industry will not be containing students anymore due to the arrival of the heroes. Although, McFist will not hesitate to help if students are no longer protected like last time.” Randy states as they head over to Howard’s locker. 

“Cunningham you watch the news? I thought we agreed it was boring.” 

“My parents watch the news, I just read that online when a forum I go to won’t stop blowing up threads.” He said as Howard tosses most of his stuff in his locker. 

“I do not understand, a company contains students, and everyone is okay with it?” Jacques made a face of disgust and the other two shrug. 

“What else are you supposed to do? They had to contain the monster students until their transformation blows over,” Howard said as Randy puts his bag in his locker, and the French teen gives him a look of interest. 

“So people can turn into monsters here?” 

“Yeah. Didn’t whoever told you about Norrisville said anything about that? We have monster attacks at least once a week. Usually from here. Although this place is a snooze fest since nothing has happened.” Howard complains as he and Randy follow their ticket to popularity, even with those scary girls. 

‘Note to self, lunch time equals celebrity status. Howard is going to lose his cheese when he meets my alter ego. He thinks I’m bruce even if I’m wearing a lame costume in his eyes. Only thing lame is the tail, yet he also disses my ears,’ Randy thought as he slows his pace to see his old and new friend. ‘At least he doesn't completely hate him, just want to get some of that popular status with the ladies.’ 

‘They failed to tell me that detail. Heroes you said. What exactly were their names? The news is too fast to catch sometimes.” Jacques admits while fiddling with his backpack strap. 

“Well,” Howard smirks and glances at his friend, “one of them is a black rabbit themed hero and the other a fire themed bird called Rabbit Boy and Flaming Chicken.” 

“Howard you know their real names. I swear you do this just to annoy me.” Randy sighs in frustration, “Jacq, can I call you Jacq? Anyway their real names are Hidden Bun and Phoenix.” 

“You can if you wish. At least I know my savior’s name instead of calling him Bunny Boy or Black Blur.” 

“Pht Bunny Boy!” Howard laughs and Randy covers his face with his hands so no one can see it redden and his scowl. “That’s a classic!” 

Jacques chuckles as he watches the duo’s distinct reactions to the name. 

‘It is one thing knowing others call me that and another straight to my face. This is why all of Nommi’s miraculous holders go by Hidden.’ Randy keeps his hands to his face since he is still scowling. 

“So what exactly did,” Howard snickers, “Bunny Boy save you from?” 

“There was going to be a car crash and he ended up stopping it by getting in the way of an out of control car. It was, how you say, skidding.” The French teen states. “He stabbed his sword into the road and the car hit it. There was a sharp turn so it was double dangerous.” 

“Well that turned out okay.” Howard said. 

“Indeed it did.” 

The first bell rings and the trio walk the tallest to his class. Once they waved their goodbyes Howard sighed in relief. 

“Thank cheese that was over with. What’s up with you, I had to talk to the weird and awkward talking Jacq here when you know I don’t even like him much.” Howard comments once they get into Mr. Bannister’s class. 

“I think I’m crashing,” Randy says and it isn’t exactly a lie. He hasn’t been taking any middle of the day naps to make up for his hours of lost sleep and is tired as a result. Before school even started, he and Howard hang out a lot during the final week of summer break. He didn’t even catch a lot of sleep as a result with the two of them messing with his circadian rhythm. Not to mention the exhaustion of today’s training finally being felt. 

“Just try to sleep in class, you kind of look like a zombie just like everyone else.” 

Randy glares weakly at him, and drags his feet into class. He sits in his seat as Howard is behind him. He puts his arms on his desk and lays his head on top of his arm. “Maybe if you punch me I would wake up,” Randy groans and then stops. “No, ignore what I said. I don’t want to get hurt.” 

Howard chuckles, “Well not like I was going to. Woke up too early, and I need to catch the one way ticket to snooze town.” 

Randy tries to sleep and even Nommi isn’t trying to shake him awake by moving his red shirt. The bell rings and Randy sighs, bracing himself for the loud voice of his English teacher. 

He spends most of his time trying to pay attention in class, and the other half being productive. By the time he felt like he was going to have his head explode. ‘I really need more sugar or to actually sleep,’ he thought as he gets out of class. He leaves with his best friend and they both walk together. 

It’s like that for the next few periods, the three of them walking in the crowded halls. At least by the time he hit biology, he was wide awake, Mrs. Driscoll is too weird to handle with her obsession with her dead husband. She even kissed him in class, Randy shudders at the memory. 

One of the grossest things he ever witnessed, just under accidentally catching a glimpse of doctors messing around with someone’s innards in the hospital. That was shnasty. By the time gym rolled around, he was pumped for action, mainly because they had to run up some stairs on the second day of school. Ready for action, food, and socializing with a whole new crowd of people. Not to mention making a brief appearance, he can always say that he was patrolling around the area for monsters. Nommi will definitely buy that, he says always to be vigilant, whatever that means.

He would not even mind fighting any monsters, at least then he has an excuse to use the bruce sword. Cutting down attacks and being plain invincible. He already feels invincible in his Hidden suit, like nothing can touch him. Who can touch him? With a sword in hand, he can cut off attacks and the like with ease. Not just weaving around problems and finding alternate ways to save people. Turns out no one would like him to slice down a street lamp if they can’t get down from a tree or a burning building when the fire fighters are taking too long to respond. 

Well at least in those incidents it got the word out he is around. Even if it is a shame that those kinds of things happen, the people trapped in a burning building part, not the tree part. Nommi didn’t even help him when he was stuck in a tree in the beginning of summer, he was too scared to jump down from a branch to another one that is five feet down. He had to suck it up. At least when he saved a kid from a burning building he found out that the suit is fire proof. His miraculous wasn’t damaged and Nommi wasn’t hurt when he detransformed.

“This period is wonk, who in their right mind make everyone run up stairs during the first week of school?” Howard complains as the two of them get dressed.

“I know right? I heard from so many people that Coach Green is insane. That he chased his students with a flamethrower when they weren’t motivated and on every other Wednesday.” Randy parrots what he heard and Howard raised his eyebrows. 

“The teachers here are crazy.” His orange hair friend states it as a fact.

“One of the many truth here. The teachers are crazy. We have a guy who rides a limo to school. I am hungry.” 

“Amen to that.” The two of them walk out of the locker room as the bell rings. “Speaking of food, tadder tots are on the menu.” 

“The best kind of potatoes beside mash potatoes,” Randy said cheering. 

“No, the best kind of potatoes is potato chips, fries, and barbecue, inside a burger.” Howard fantasizes, practically salivating. 

Randy made a motion of wiping his mouth and Howard got the message. They walk to the classroom. “You think he isn’t going to ditch again right?” 

“Jacques better not. I will have it up to here with the guy.” Howard said as he raises his hand above his head. “Right now it is here,” the hand is at his waist, “but in a moment notice it is at the top.” 

“Hello Randy, Howard. What are you doing?” Jacques directs the question to Howard.

“My patience level of a new game coming out next week.” Howard smoothly lies as he walks to the left side of him. Randy gets on Jacques’s right side. 

“Oh that sound nice. I have five friends who wish to sit with us. Is that good with you two?” Jacques asks. 

“Yea that is fine,” Randy said. 

“Good! Let us go get them. You will love them.” He said and the trio move away from the way to the cafeteria to the hallway where Principal Slimovitz office is. 

The trio passes it and Randy peers through the glass for a second. There is a large man and a blonde woman next to a large teen with brown hair. ‘Wonder what happened that parents were called in,’ Randy thought as he passed the room. His foreign friend takes them to some lockers where four girls and a boy are talking to one another. 

“Hey Jacques, who are those two?” the long hair brunette girl ask as she walked up to him. The other three followed close behind her. 

“The one on my left is Howard and the one on my right is Randy,” Jacques introduced them as he moves his hand to each of them during it. 

“Well I’m Jenifer, but you guys can call me Jen,” said the long hair brunette. 

“Cory,” said the previously lone male in the group of girls, “Jenny’s twin brother.” His twin scolds him and Randy cracks a smile. 

The red hair girl with the pixie cut and a black bow said brightly, “I’m Isabella, I hope we can all get along.” 

“Cynthia,” the other brunette—who is dressed nicely Randy notices—said with a coy smile as she locks her eyes with Jacques. He did not notice her as he was talking to Jen and Cory about what they are interested in. She pouts then talks to the last girl who Randy can tell she is shy by the way she shrinks in herself. 

“Hi, I’m Darcy.” She said with a low voice that Randy barely manage to catch. It is partially due to all the chatter going on. 

“Well nice to meet you Darcy,” Randy politely replies, “I once knew a girl named Darcy she lives in the south now.” Howard punches his arm and when Randy gives him an annoyed look, he sees that he is talking with everyone. 

Darcy gives him a look of surprise, but smiles and says with some sass, “Well it is a common name.” 

With that said the two are silent for a moment and then Jacques saves it by saying, “It is still of the passing period, we should get lunch.” 

Everyone starts walking in the direction to the cafeteria with Howard leading the way. It is easier with less teenagers in the hall, and they arrived there without having to shove anyone out of the way. Randy notices that the table they were sitting at still has no one there, and immediately he puts his binder down. ‘I should start carrying around my bag if we are going to sit with so many people. At least Nommi can eat in peace and he won’t complain when we get home. Probably going to say something about lying, even though I technically didn’t lie. Thought everyone put their things in the lockers like in middle school.’ Everyone beside Howard follow suit to what he did and they all went to the lunch line. 

Randy tried to talk to Cynthia about what she liked and she just said, “Clothes, the boy band 71 Reasons, and playing basketball in that order.” 

“Me and Howard are in a band, 30 Seconds To Math, greatest thing ever. I play on the keytar and Howard is on the drums.” He mentions with pride. The two of them made the band when they were in seventh grade, when they still sucked, but now they rock better than most rockstars in his opinion. 

“Oh really? Do you have a singer?” She asks as she grabs her entree.

“The correct term is vocalist and not exactly.” Randy replies as he grabs his tadder tots and apple sauce. 

“Then you guys aren’t really a band now are you,” she sticks up her nose. 

“Wow, that hurts me,” Randy sarcastically said. Who cares about the opinion of some girl who never heard their band? The moment she does, she is going to regret saying that. 

“What man, I see an adolescent school boy bragging about nothing he knows about.” 

A stranger next who is to Darcy--she sits beside Cynthia--hollers, “Dude, you got burned by a chick!” 

Randy holds his tongue, partially because his mom told him to not insult girls, and also not to scare off his new friends. Plus, what Cynthia just said was pretty week. Howard can deliver worse, he has seen it, and he can just tell she cannot even deliver. If someone replies to that, well she would choke. He knows the types of girls like Cynthia. 

That is why he waited for her to leave after paying for her food to mumble under his breath, “Bet with that attitude, and that knock off purse you are bound to be swimming with a gross pool of boy.” 

Someone snorts and Randy turns his head to see who it is. It was Darcy and she said, “Sorry about her. Cynthia gets like that sometimes when she gets…obsessed.” 

“Don’t apologize for her, I met her type before. She gets obsessed by boys a lot then?” Randy states as they get closer to the table. 

“Unfortunately.” With that, she sits next to Cynthia who is on the other end of the table and Randy sits across from Howard who has his legs on his seat as he is sitting by Cory and Isabella. 

“So what do you two like to do?” He asks the ones next to Howard because he seems to actually like them. Seems is the key word. ‘He must be dying inside for not making a jerk comment from the way someone hasn’t broke into tears or yelled at him.’ 

Isabella quickly said, “Roller skating and photographing,” before talking to Jacques and the other girls. 

“Paintball and hockey, I need to find out if there is a hockey team here,” Cory said as he eats his food. 

“He is like a master at the game. Like seriously Cunningham when we go back to the Arena I want him on our team.” Howard said as he eats his pudding cup. 

“You are that good?” 

“Yep. Rarely get hit because I shoot my opponent then hide, and continue to hit them.” Cory brags. 

“So bruce.” Randy said with an awed expression. “You should also come with us when we play laser tag.” They need all the help they can get because he momentarily is blinded if someone shoots off a bright light in a dark room.

“Eh. It’s not as fun as paint ball. You know the saying, no pain no gain.” Cory admits while shrugging.

“Unfortunately.” Randy looks down at his applesauce with his spoon in his mouth. He remembers the first few days of training where Nommi would hit him with a stick if he couldn’t do a front flip or a perfect cartwheel. Then it moved to back flips and tumbles where there is a less likely chance of getting hurt. Who knew that a small little thing could have the strength to carry a short but thick branch? 

Those dark days are over. Now he can actually train even if on the occasion Nommi threatens to go back to the basics. 

“Uh Cunningham,” Howard snaps his fingers in front of his face. 

Jacques, who is sitting on his left, shakes his arm and gives him a look of concern, “Randy are you alright?” 

“Oh I’m good I’m good,” Randy said, waving off the two’s concerns. “Just remembering the time when I-we got pelted by sticks.” He curses himself for the slip up, but Howard isn't giving him the look he gives when he catches him lying. Maybe because he is distracted by Cory for a moment. 

Howard shudders, “Benjamin, I am so glad he is homeschooled now.” 

Huh. Looks like he was sort of paying attention. Not much to catch the lie, but still it was an effort.

Jacques slowly nods, and he goes back to his conversation with the girls. 

Randy mentally patted himself on the back for not getting caught. He eats the remaining applesauce and some of the tadder tots before leaving the restroom. No one would mind him leaving early. At least then Nommi can eat, and he can also transform. Giving his debut to the students of Norrisville who are more impressionable than the adults. Leaving the table he heads to the bathroom, and no one asks where he is going. The table that everyone is sitting on is close to the bathroom, and the snack bar. An ideal place that he and Howard had talked about when it was still the summer. Quick to get into the line and quick to get to the bathroom in case of emergencies. They can still overhear some gossip in hopes of being popular, but the last is shattered due to no one who is remotely cool sits over here. There might still be hope if Jacques continues to sit with them. When he is in the restroom he checks all the stalls. No one is in there. Good. He goes to the farthest stall from the door, locks it, and he lifts the left side of his jacket. “Coast is clear,” he said as Nommi flies out with his bag of cherries. 

He opens it and puts the whole cherry in his mouth. He swallows the pit and places the stem in the bag. “You okay?” He asks as he grabs another cherry.

“Yeah. Why?” 

“You’re never in the bathroom at this time, and you were talking to some of your new friends.” 

“That’s because you need to at least eat and you can’t with that many people around.” Randy said before mumbling out, “I kind of want to talk to you about bringing my backpack with me. At least then you can eat without it being strange, sleep if you want, and whatever else I can sneak in there to entertain yourself.”

Nommi smiles and flies on top of his head, “You care for me. Thank you Randy.”

He looks down and scratches his cheek, “It’s nothing Nommi, nothing at all. Realized you can get bored and all that junk. Plus you were right about the bag.”

“Of course I am.” Randy hears him taking another cherry and taking a bite out of it.

With an annoyed tone Randy says, “Here I thought we were having a moment, and don’t eat when you’re on my hair!”

The kwami laughs and continues to eat. Randy lifts his hands and tries to swipe at Nommi. The bunny flies out of reach and grins at him with a stem hanging out of his mouth. The purple hair human bends down and ruffles his hair, trying to get any crumbs out of his hair.

“You know if anything spills it would be just juice,” Nommi states as he watches in amusement of his human.

“I know that. I was just testing if you knew that.” Randy retorts with his face slightly red. He stands up straight and dusts off his jacket. Looking anywhere but at the kwami. 

“Uhuh.” Nommi says as he eats the last cherry. “So you’re going back out there right? I’ll just go hide now.”

“Wait! I mean, wait. I was wondering if we could patrol the school for a bit. You know, run around outside, pop in a few places, check if there is any monsters showing up because of hurt feelings.” Randy suggests as he holds Nommi’s gaze. He cannot back down with this, it has to happen. All for the sake of making sure that his best friend actually sees a hero up close, well beside the time when they were young, that doesn’t count.

“This has nothing to do with popularity right?” If Nommi had eyebrows he would be raising them.

“Sort of.” He admits, practically anyone can tell if he is lying so why bother. He either stutters or makes a horrible bold face lie while doing it. “It ties into that, bringing out the word that Hidden is back, and to strike fear into the hearts of monsters. Well really just to patrol for monsters.” 

“With a small part of recognition.” Nommi said with his arms cross.

“Yes. Please, just this once.” Randy begs. 

Nommi narrows his eyes and stares at him. Randy widens his and tries to look innocent. Just the kwami begins to frown Randy quickly says, “I am just going to run outside the perimeter and check around for monsters. Maybe check inside as well. Just the cafeteria and auditorium. Heard there isn’t any windows there, and a student can be stank'd without us knowing. Please Nommi.” 

Nommi flies eye level to the teen. His grey blue eyes clashing with wide light blue eyes. Neither breaks from the staring, but Nommi nods. “I suppose you can go, but leave your phone here. If anyone checks on you they should know you are still here should anything happen. I suppose you can leave through the window here.” 

“Yes!” Randy pumps his fist in the air. “Ears out.” 

Immediately his transformation ends, and he unlocks the window on the wall. Hidden jumps out of the window, onto the pavement, and runs around campus. Well more like jogging around campus and peering into them. He wants to at least make sure everything is alright before going through one of the open windows on the second floor.

All the classrooms are safe. Crazy teachers filling out their job description and then some. Nothing to worry about. He manage to pass by Principal Slimovitz’s office and found out Hannibal McFist, CEO of McFist industries, is actually in there. 

Hidden may have waved at them, McFist practically made all of his favorite things, and he did go back to patrolling. Even managed to wall climb by running up walls and then jumping through the nearest window. A male student was walking in that hall when he jumped through. The student yelled and Hidden apologizes quickly.

“Bunny Boy?! What-what are you doing here?” The male student asks as he gets a good look at who came through the window. 

“The name is Hidden Bun. Hidden for short, and I was patrolling around your school in case of-well look at the time. Got to go.” Hidden flees from the scene as he sees that people are opening the classroom doors because the student screamed.

‘Doubt anyone is going to be attacked up there. Too quiet.’ Hidden thinks as he slides down the stair rails and runs in the direction of the auditorium that is close to the gym. 

Hidden decides to be quick about it, he cannot be gone for too long. Someone might go to the bathroom to see he isn’t there. He opens the door to the auditorium and finds nothing to be wrong. Just a couple of students watching a mandatory video and taking notes. With that, he runs to the cafeteria on the other side of school, appearing as his signature black and red blur. 

He bursts into the room and zips through, leaving a burst of wind, and teenagers staring at the front door dumbly. Just when he entered through the door Hidden realized something. ‘I don’t know what to say for my public appearance. I haven’t even talked to the press, yet I was going to wait until after Phoenix and I meet up for once. Always been passing each other up. Wait a minute, are my honking tots gone?! Howard why? I was gone for like 5 minutes. Should probably leave now even if my bro hasn’t seen me. Well I have been running around the cafeteria.’ Hidden thought as he slowed down to the windows. 

“OMG Hidden, it’s really him! I write about you all the time!” A girl shouts and others follow. 

“I thought he is Rabbit Man?”

“No his name is Dark Cotton!” 

“It is Bloody Bunny!” 

“Can we like have a pic with you?!” 

“Where’s Phoenix?!” 

“Did the duo break up?” 

“It’s Phoenix’s side kick Burrow Lad!” 

“Can you get this signed by Phoenix?” 

“Why didn’t you guys come back sooner?” 

“Bunny Girl look over here!” There is a bright flash along with multiple clicks as people take pictures and record it. 

“Hey look, its Cotton Dweeb!” 

Okay who shouted that last one and the one before that? There is just too much noise for Hidden to think straight. Why is everyone acting like they haven’t heard of him? He has been mentioned on the news occasionally. 

Hidden was about to speak when some kind of humanish looking robot—or was it human with robotic features aka a weird looking cyborg—burst through one of the walls. It had mechanical thick spider legs and a torso of a buff human. The thing had a few stitches all over its body, six limbs of various beasts—octopus, alligator, bear, gorilla, tiger, and horse—acting as arms with the skin fused with a chainsaw, and screws coming from the thing’s head. Everyone starts screaming, some running away in fear, and others are cowering in the corner. 

With that, Hidden grabs a nearby tray and throws it at the robot, surely it is a robot because no human would want those cybernetics. The tray manage to hit the bear arm of the robot, and it turns its head toward him. 

“Hey ugly! Looks like you have plenty of hands and legs, but which one should I cut off first,” Hidden yells and the robot moves toward him. 

Hidden smirks and grabs his sword from his back. He was about to jump through the window when the robot comes close enough when a figure bursts into the room. Hidden spares a glance at the figure and sees it is the current Phoenix. Clad in dark red that subtly turns to dark orange to orange and then to yellow as it gets to his elbows He has a white mask with a form of a beak covering his mouth and it ends at his collar bone. He has a dark red mask over his eyes and in his hand is his winged weapon that he is holding on its underside. The weapon has five sharp dark red metal feathers and each feather has a wire connected to the white main part of the weapon. Either used to impale or hinder targets if it wraps around them. 

Phoenix uses his weapon, and flings all of his feathers to the robot’s arms as all of his arms were going to strike down Hidden. He manage to hold the robot’s arms momentarily, and Hidden uses his sword to cut down the only limb holding a chainsaw that isn’t bound. After slicing through the limb, he makes quick work of two others, but notices that the robot was inching forward. Phoenix was struggling to hold the robot back. 

Hidden flips over the robot and runs to his partner. “Hey nice to finally meet you, but you can let go now.” Hidden said to Phoenix as he grab hold of his waist, so he won’t be sent flying off by the robot once it has the wires loosen from its elbows. “Don’t want my partner flying off when I just met him.” 

“Well I don’t want my partner to become sliced rabbit meat.” Phoenix retorts with his deep voice that is a bit muffled by his lower mask. 

“Heh good one,” Hidden chuckles at the morbid joke, “at least it is clever.” 

Phoenix gave him a look, one that practically reads, ‘why are you laughing at your own death joke,’ but he has his weapon in hand ready to strike at the robot that is making its way to them. Phoenix back flips to get some distance in between his target and Hidden runs around to the side. 

The robot is momentarily confused, assessing which hero it should attack, before it decides to attack the original target. The bunny themed hero smirks and runs at the robot, sword extended as it hits one of the chainsaws, breaking it. Two other chainsaws fall into the direction of the superhero. Hidden slides under the legs as Phoenix throws two of his knife like feathers at the back torso of the robot. He pulls the main portion of the wing back once he sees Hidden clear under the robot. 

The robot tips over to the back, crushing three of the eight spider legs, and Hidden makes quick work of cutting off the remaining arms as the robot flails around, trying to get up. Phoenix releases the metal feathers from the torso. He walks toward his partner. 

“Ha looks like you won’t be tormenting these students anymore.” Hidden gloats as he towers over the fallen robot. 

Phoenix runs to his partner, seeing the stitches pull back from the robot’s chest, and tackles his partner to the ground. 

“Next time you are going to gloat, make sure the robot is destroyed,” Phoenix said as he lies on top of Hidden. 

“Move to the left.” Hidden said as he sees the robot’s chest arm try to slice his bird partner’s leg off. 

“Thanks.” Phoenix said as he moves to his left, get up, and slice the arm off with his sharp wing weapon. 

Hidden gets up and chops off the head of the robot as his partner destroyed the limb. He makes sure to watch his feet for the falling chainsaw. The crowd of scared students clap and cheer for their heroes saving them.

“Huh, that was easy,” Hidden states before turning to his partner and giving him a wide smile. “Great work. I know you know me, but I’m going to introduce myself. I am Hidden Bun.” 

“You can’t tell, but I’m smiling to. Phoenix, please to meet your acquaintanceship. I hope we get to be the best partners.” 

“No.” Hidden pauses, frowning before giving Phoenix a wide smile, “You and I are going to be friends.”

“That would be nice.” Phoenix said as the two shake hands. 

The crowd cheers chanting, “Phoenix and Bun Bun! Phoenix and Bun Bun!” 

“The name is Hidden Bun,” Hidden shouts before slipping out through the window. He mumbles, “It isn’t that hard to remember.” 

Hidden doesn’t falter as he runs up the wall and jumps on the roof. He hears a voice call out, “Wait!” He doesn't listen as he jumps down the other side of the building with his hand to the wall. He won’t feel the pain if he did that as Randy, and slides into the window. 

“Ears in,” Hidden says as he detransforms into Randy Cunningham. 

Nommi gets out of the previously black bracelet and floats to his eye level. “That was a decent fight, but let me point out a few things later. Reminder, even if Phoenix is your partner, you cannot say a thing.” Nommi whispers. 

“I wouldn’t say anything.” Randy whispers as he closes the window. 

“You would eventually. Just a friendly reminder.” 

“Why can’t I tell him my name?” Randy asks, curious to know why he cannot even entrust his identity to a teen who has his back. Who also knows the difficulties of being a secret superhero.

“In some cases, partners do not agree with one another later on, and if one is feeling quite vengeful, well you get the picture.” Nommi leaves it at that and Randy is speechless.

Why would anyone even do that? Hurting someone they work with to protect the civilians of Norrisville from the dangers of the stank. Apparently robots as well, from the recent encounter in the next room. Then again, the things Nommi say is for his well being, but that doesn’t mean he has to follow them or agree with it. After a year of working with Phoenix, he will tell him his identity. It won’t be like the last pair who were the Phoenix and Hidden. 

Randy flushes the toilet and Nommi moves into his jacket, and into the pocket. Randy open his stall and wash his hands. He glances at the stalls and none of them are occupied. He practices in the mirror that he is surprised. He looks convincing, so he leaves the bathroom. 

Randy takes a good look of the cafeteria and truly sees the damage from the fight. The tiles of the floor are wrecked from when the chainsaw robot tried to get up. The wall destroyed from where the foe entered from. The tables destroyed in the fight and chairs are thrown all over the cafeteria.

Randy walks to the table he was sitting at and whistles. “I'm thankful I did not get caught up in this wreckage.” He says to himself as he tries to find everyone else. They weren’t hiding under the table and he doesn’t spot anyone familiar in the lunch room. He spots a girl in a yellow uniform and she has blue hair with purple streaks. ‘She looks nice enough, might as well talk to her about where everyone is,’ Randy thinks as he approaches her.

“Hey, just wondering, you know where everyone ran to?” He politely asks before remembering to introduce himself and smacks himself on his forehead, “Oh I'm Randy.” 

“Theresa Fowler. Some people went through the back doors and others stayed here. Guess you hid somewhere else.” Theresa informs him. 

“Yeah, the bathroom. Not the smartest choice and I guess I’ll find them in the halls somewhere.” Randy said. 

“We all were trying to get away,” she shrugs, “just try not to hide in the bathroom again. Anyway hope you find them because you don’t want your friends to panic.” 

“Will do. Thanks for the info Theresa.” Randy said before heading to the back doors. 

Randy leaves and sees that there are a lot of wandering students in the back, some of them are panicking, and others are trying to find their lost friends. Randy wonders if he should tell them that the robot is destroyed. He doesn’t say anything because that wouldn’t help him find his friends. That would just cause problems with trying to spot everyone. 

Walking through the crowds for minutes Randy sees someone who he might know in the distance. It could be Jen, but as he gets closer he sees the person is a guy. The bell rings and he groans. Well at least now he can see Howard and later on see Jacques who will tell everyone else he is okay. There doesn’t need to be rumors going on that he is the only student hurt, even if it is not true. 

Randy speed walks to math class and manage to make it on time, unfortunately with more than thirty seconds to spare. Randy spots Howard in his seat leaning on the back of his seat legs with no care in the world. Like there wasn’t a robot attack not even fifteen minutes earlier. 

Randy said as he slides into his seat, “So you got to see the fight. Was it bruce?” 

“You missed the best fight ever, even though the bunny was wonking it up,” Howard said flippantly. 

“Whaaaat? Hidden wonked it up?” How was he honking it up? He was getting close to the robot to make sure it doesn’t use its many chainsaws to other people. He is confident with his own dodging skills which is why he even bothered with a frontal attack at close quarters instead of waiting for its back to be turned to catch it off guard. He expected people to be thankful for him, being the one who took down as many of the robot’s arms and even defeating it. 

“He got saved by Phoenix before the flaming bird destroyed the robot.” Howard states as he puts his hands behind his head. 

No honking way, does everyone think that as well? So what if he got saved by Phoenix, they got each other’s back. Nothing to be ashamed of, but it would be nice if someone would be accurate in the rumor mill. He destroyed the robot by cutting of its head unless Phoenix made sure to destroy it, then it was a double kill for them both. Only thing he wants is for people to remember his hero name, and maybe not make fun of his gender or tail. Some respect from the student body, no the whole city, would be really nice. 

Randy stews on that reason until the end of school. When they saw Jacques he was happy his new friend did not become “Randy patty” as he called it. He didn’t speak much to him, but he did express he was happy no one got hurt. Jacques said he would tell the others that he is alright then left to his classroom. Randy’s mood was slightly lifted from the concern, even though Howard didn’t say anything he knows he was worried about him. Just their dynamics of sometimes not needing to say what needs to be spoken. 

He goes on the bus home, sitting next to Howard, and talking some human hurting videos they recently seen to death. Howard doesn’t come home with him today, saying that his mom wants him home to help her with something, and that if he doesn’t show up on the bus she would take all of his bruce games away. Only leaving the lame ones. A horrible fate for any hardcore gamer, so Randy solemnly said his goodbyes to him as he got off at his stop. 

Randy unlocks the door and Nommi immediately gets out from under his jacket. They have until it was seven before his parents get home, so they make dinner for themselves. Randy made a Kraft dinner and helped Nommi make his fruit salad bowl. He takes it upstairs and sets them on his table that he uses to do homework and use his laptop. 

He brings his laptop out of its designated drawer on the top right as Nommi digs into his food. He starts the laptop up and eats as he waits. 

“Were you worried,” Randy suddenly said as he gets on the Internet. 

Nommi lifts his head from the assortment of fruit, “Not too much. You would have dodged or put your sword in the way of the chainsaw. A little too close to the danger than I feel comfortable with.” 

Randy goes on ShoobTube and goes to his subscription box, clicking on the newest video of one of his favorite channels, ChainFelz. ChainFelz specializes in making short videos filled with him or her either questioning what is going on in the world or putting something that inspires certain emotions to people. 

He clicks the latest video and there is a short caption of making your point to the world. In the video there are short clips of a crowd of people in black and white. There is a lone color of a man in a suit off to the side trying to say something, but no one is listening. The video zooms in to the man’s face and suddenly there is black horizontal bars and a pair of children in color. A flash back sequence where a little girl is trying to cheer up a little boy. Off to the side there are other children who are playing around, and the boy gets up to talk to them. The boy stands tall, with renewed confidence. The flashback ends back to the man in the suit. He pounds his podium and some people in the crowd gain some color. Those colorful people turn to look at him. The video ends at that.

“Huh, well he at least manage to get some people to listen to him. I wonder if they agree to what he is saying or are trying to discourage him,” Randy mumbles to himself as he types out his comment under his account, PunchingGears. 

The comment is, “Wonder how those people reacted, but what matters is what you as a person say. Not what others think.”

Nommi reads over his shoulder, “You’re hoping this Chain person comments again.”

“Of course I do, Felz just posted this a few minutes ago. Felz rarely says anything to his commenters. It was a miracle last time.” Randy states as he looks at any other videos that he is interested in his subscription box. Nothing that he wants to watch immediately.

“No what is a miracle is that you still care about your tail after being Hidden Bun for a long time,” Nommi said. 

“Hey, whenever I’m saving someone they always mention the tail.” Randy sulks as he brings up a chocolate video of the greatest chocolatiers making large sculptures of chocolate under a time limit. Something the two of them love to watch. 

“Stop listening to what others say about you. It could affect how you are as Bun Bun.” Nommi gives him advice, before he teases him at the end.

“Doesn't it bother you how no one can seem to say your miraculous holder’s superhero name? It always did even before I met you.” He said as he watches the show. He glances at Nommi’s 

“I got past it years ago. Opinions of others don’t matter besides your own. Isn’t that what you wrote earlier or that message of the video.” Nommi states as he watches the chocolate being tempered. 

“Sort of…I'll try to not take it too personally.” Randy says. 

Nommi snorts, “You aren’t going to change at a drop of a magician’s hat.” 

The miraculous holder laughs at the corny joke, “Oh I know. I’ve been saying that for a while.” 

“You’re making some progress. Although, for some reason, the tail is your weak point, and not your ears. Some unknown enemy might exploit it later.” 

Randy defensively says, “The ears are cool; they are fun to mess around with when waiting for crime, but my tail. It is just there tormenting me because whenever someone spots it they focus on that instead of the cool ears.” 

“You ever think it is because people stare at your ass?” 

With a bright red face Randy yells, “Nommi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Randy tries to hit the smirking kwami, but fails to. He tries for over half an hour as Nommi keeps making comments about how slim he is, how the suit hides nothing. Riling him up more until his parents come in, and ask what he is doing when they see he has a pillow in hand and he is yelling. 
> 
> So how was it? I plan on using some episodes of Rc9gn in the beginning and a few others that will be key points later on. Also a few themes from ML, definitely one of my favorite episodes and a maybe on one of the others. The episodes I base off of will hopefully be similar, but not really for copyright because I realized that after posting chapter one that I can't have the thirty-one chapters I planned on. Most were almost plagiarizing, so I'm trying to limit myself, and I already put down six other ideas. I am going to be honest with whoever is reading this that I have no idea where I'm going to put them story wise. 
> 
> Oh, and one last note, every couple of chapters I'm going to do n.5, which is part of Hidden Bun and Phonex. They are there for being information about the series and also a little snippit others can read while I'm writing the next chapter. I like to at least develop this story a bit, give it more elements, and I can reference them when I'm writing a chapter. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who read my first chapter on Archive! It means a lot to me, and whenever I am running out of steam due to putting effort in dialogue I look at them.


	3. A Secret Meeting Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple meeting on the rooftop with a pair of friends. Nothing to see here.

“So, our holders finally meet.” The black and red kwami said as he sits on the roof of a random building. 

“Yep, you think this time they won’t do anything stupid?” A dark red bird kwami with bright red feathers around his neck said. He turns his white beak to the moon then looks at the bunny with bright red eyes. 

“Time will tell Tennu, they just met each other.” Nommi said as he stares at the barely visible stars.

“Of course, but we cannot afford them to leave the city unprotected now. It's too close for the reveal.” Tennu said with a dark edge to his voice. 

“Careful with your tone, your human will catch on that you aren’t normal.” 

“What? Little old me?” Tennu pitches his voice higher, more innocent like before. “He only hears me like this. Only here I can be natural.” He gives a dark chuckle. “He should look up at some point that he looks nothing like those show off birds. Can’t kill them with regular fire, but with my flames. Oh they tasted so good centuries ago, especially when my talons rip through their bodies.” 

“Then it is a good thing that you are trapped in such a cuddly form. If you weren’t you would have hunted all the phoenixes out of existence,” Nommi dryly states. 

“They may as well be extinct. Never coming to this area. Maybe I can convince Jacques to go to France for a short vacation. I cannot wait to get my beak bloody with their warm blood.” 

“Oh stop you’re salivating. Speaking about your holder, he is staying here for four years instead of one?” 

“Have your hopes up already? Anyway we both talked about it in the summer. He’s on a special program of learning abroad for four years. That or he is staying for a year then officially having his studies here. Wasn’t paying much attention to that. Point is, he is going to be here for a long time. Just hope your human wont mess up again.” Tennu rambles. 

“My hopes aren’t up and Randy won’t do what his predecessor did before. He was chosen carefully by the Messenger after I set up more requirements for my holder. Hopefully now it will be difficult to sway my holder. If something happens I will intervene.” 

“You mean the brave of heart on top of being able to mediate disputes? Shame the other had to abuse his gift time and time again. So much potential wasted.” Tennu sighs and Nommi nods his head. 

“Too many bad influences, there is only one in Randy’s life, but I don’t believe the pest would go away.” Nommi said with disdain.

“The loud one?” 

“Yes.” He hisses, “Unfortunately he happens to be a childhood friend.” 

“I see.” 

“What about yours?” 

“He will be okay, the flames of his passions will not diminish. If one ever did, he will find a new flame.” 

“Good, I hope you are taken up with him.” 

“I am, he seems to be taking things in stride. Although, he is hesitant to use his weapon on occasion.” 

“Maybe it is because it is unusual.” 

“Hey! I imaged it as a smaller version of my powerful and majestic wings, even if it has a slightly different color. It has soooo many uses, not like your crappy sword that can just cut things.” Tennu said with pride, even puffing out his chest and sauntering around. 

Nommi hit the kwami and he rolled his eyes. “Stop messing around, you have to show me where your human lives and I’ll show you mine. I have to get up early to train my human.” 

“You deliberately set it up like that didn’t you Noms? Well I’m not falling for it. Come on, let’s go, and training? Don’t be too hard on your holder, you don’t want him to end up resenting you. Unless you are planning it, which is messed up. You are messed up.” 

“I am a firm believer in getting my work done and then relaxing. Along with tough love, he trains early because I care.” 

“Well maybe you shouldn’t care too much.” 

Nommi growls but says nothing. With that, two kwamis fly off into the darkness, avoiding any light from the street or houses. After traveling to both houses, they make it back to their miraculous holder’s homes. In the early morning one holder is forced awake by an equally tired kwami, and the other holder sleeps peacefully. By the time the sleeping holder wakes due to a phone call from overseas, while the other holder is complaining in the shower about evil kwamis and how envious he is of his partner taking a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a new kwami of fire, Tennu! I associate fire with a whole lot of things: cleansing, purification, passion, warmth, destruction, and anger/aggression. To have Tennu as a kwami, the holder must be passionate about what he or she loves to do. He looks like a bird and he is bloodthirsty. He happens to eat jerky to regain his strength. Fun fact: He knocked down a plate of fruit that Jacques gave to him when they first met. Then he gave him a firm scolding of not assuming just because he is a bird he eats fruit and seeds. He happens to have teeth underneath that beak of his. Also his miraculous is a necklace that appears to be a red eye with a black slit pupil. It is pretty small which is why Randy couldn't really see it when he first gave that description of the other hero. He will make note of that at a later time, so fair warning to those who read my long notes.
> 
> Also you learn what Nommi needs as a requirement--mediating any form of conflict with either verbal or physical actions--and he had to add another requirement with that aka being brave of heart. Willing to do the right thing, which his last holder did not do. The holder abused the mediating conflict that Nommi had to leave pretty early in the game. Usually there is some leeway about the miraculous holders abusing their powers for their own gain like in The Bubbler episode or in Swampy Seconds episodes. I'll explain it later on, but you guys got the idea right?
> 
> The kwamis Nommi and Tennu are bound to know who the other's holder is. Seriously, it sounds like a bad idea not to know. I have this little idea that even Tikki and Plagg know the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Maybe because I've been reading some fanfiction where Chloe is Queen Bee and her kwami was able to sense the other two. Maybe it is because Tikki and Plagg has known each other for +5000 years. Maybe it is because I think they get their jollies from watching the two of them side step each other and the admiration/not-acknowledging-the-alter-ego-of-your-partner when it is just killing me. Maybe it is the combination of all three, well this idea is born as a result. 
> 
> I like the idea of Nommi being able to be in complete teacher mode and then either lighthearted/making a subtle joke. His attitude of annoyance is what I channel to whenever I think about whenever he was originally abused in the show when he was a book. Poor book of ancient ninja wisdom being ignored, dealing with an ignorant wielder, thrown around, and lost which then found by Randy's enemies. Forgive me, but I have to channel everything. One thing I love about the show is how bad Randy can mess up with Nomicon's messages while looking at how the drawings are acting whenever he says something stupid. Another is whenever Howard looks at his watch, which is referencing how long it takes to transform in every magical girl transformation.
> 
> Anyway I had this thing done, but I had to make sure that chapter two was ready to post before putting this up. I should have chapter three ready in about four days if everything goes well. I write on my phone, send it to my email, and put a copy of it on Microsoft, so I can at least edit my works properly. I'm using the family laptop because mine broke in the beginning of summer and I'm no where near home. Just imagine trying to get in between a man who has got to be on Facebook for at least 3 hours and a older brother who is a gamer. The only way to edit/post is to get up early or wait until my dad is out of the house which he is out until noon and that is the time my brother wakes up. Yeah. I'm going to end my rambling here.


	4. 2.5

Phoenix was trying to get away by pushing past the crowd of students. He has just defeated the robot with his partner, and needs to become a civilian once again.

Unfortunately, Hidden Bun ditched him, he went out of the window after they finished talking. In Phoenix’s opinion, they should have talked some more, considering they haven’t spoken despite knowing about the other’s existence during the summer. However he can see what Hidden was on about, he wanted to get in, and get out once defeating the robot. He tries to not feel a bit hurt with the brush off that his red hair partner gave him. 

He waves goodbye to the crowd of people who are still cheering; although, they are trying to get near to him. He walks his way through the crowd and jumps over them. He needs to follow Hidden, to at least try to talk to him. 

A girl with orange hair—similar to his new friend Howard—came up to him, thrusting a microphone close to his face. He backs away, he can still make a clear get away. “Hello there Phoenix, thank you so much for saving the day from that evil robot!” The girl greets as she presses a button on a remote. There is artificial clapping and cheering mingling with the real ones. “We all want to know, what have you been doing all these years?”

Phoenix shifts toward the window a bit and opens his mouth. He says, “I cannot answer that at the moment. However, our attentions were brought onto other important matters.”

“More important than saving people turning into monsters? Hey wait come back!” Heidi said before she notices that Phoenix just left from the same window as Hidden.

He jumps up the walls and yells out, “Hidden! Please wait!” Once he got to the roof, he saw a flicker of red going to the other side of the building.

He chases after his partner, but once he gets to the other side, he sees that he is gone. Silently Phoenix curses himself, he wanted to talk to his savior earlier on the day he received his miraculous necklace. Miraculous. With that thought he remembers what the girl said.

Yeah, what exactly did the previous holders of the miraculous do? They apparently left, but why? He will have to talk to Tennu about this, after he finds a spot to detransform. He looks at a large tree nearby and he heads to there. Hiding behind it, he says, “Mask off!” In a flash of dark red he is reverted back to his normal self.

“Well that was interesting,” Tennu says as he floats in the air.

“I would like to inquire something of you. What did happen to the other holder of your necklace? The people of the city wishes to know and I do as well.” Jacques said. “Kid, I told you to stop being so formal. You were making good progress as Phoenix and know you ruined it. Was it my confidence leaking into you that didn’t make you into a formal stick,” Tennu teases. 

“Tennu. What happened to the other holders? I thought you said that they protect the city from dangers.” Jacques said with his arms cross, giving his kwami a hard look.

“Let me tell you something kid. I’ll tell you the truth when you become just as great as my hot tamale of a partner a few years ago. Until then make something up. Say you had to go raise a few kids, were on vacation, anything to get the press off your back. Also make sure to keep your story straight because those guys are like vultures on a carcass. It ain’t pretty when you see that or a mob against a person which is like the next worse thing.” The kwami rambles.

Jacques sighs. He shakes his head and heads into the school. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jacques watches the segment early in the morning, and is very expressive like he wasn’t the one who gave a half assed interview. He is sitting in class with Cory who has his phone out.

“So this girl, Heidi, has her own show here? And this is a web exclusive that there are those who watch her channel,” Jacques asks as he looks at Cory, finished with the two minute segment.

“Yeah. She even has a deal with the principal to have everyone in school watch her. She is the greatest.” Cory says as he adamantly talks to his foreign friend.

“I wonder if there is a big superhero crazy happening with everyone acting up,” he says to himself.

“Well they did appear again after years. Everyone wants to know what is happening and now the students hurt won’t be in custody.” 

“You said that before. I asked one friend about that, and isn’t it…not good? What is the word?” Jacques said, trying to find the word he is looking for.

“Inhumane.”

“Yes. That word.”

“No one really said what happened afterword. Just that they were in a room and were properly fed before coming back.” Cory shrugs. 

One thing he knows, is that what happened before he came to school, was not right. He will find out what happened in the past, and it will take everything to convince Tennu. He needs to stock up on prune juice, beef jerky, and comfortable pillows. The only way to get him to talk, along with making his room hot enough that he can sweat. The things he does to find out the truth.


	5. What Is That Thing Called? A Mokuma?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was about to have lunch after a long and stressful class. Not even then Randy can get some rest.

Randy is just done with everything. Seriously done. The rumors were true about Coach Green, he does chase all of his students with a flamethrower. He just no warning what so ever about almost being human shish kebabs. Everyone scattered once they saw it in his hands. Some have dived under the bleachers and others ran straight for his office. Hoping that the insane coach would not burn the bleachers or his own room. Only a few students managed to get away from the flames on slaughter. It was those who hid underneath the bleachers. 

‘Poor freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. Well whoever is in there. God rest your souls.’ Randy thinks as he takes the opportunity to go hide in the store room. Just in case he stacks the wooden boxes that people jump over to unlock the window. He isn’t going to take any chances. 

Howard hides with him, keeping a look out as Randy stacks those boxes.

“Is he coming?” Randy whispers as he works on their escape route. 

Howard has the door open just a sliver and harshly whispers back, “No. Not yet, but hurry up. Some kids behind the doors are running for their lives in here.” 

He gulps and quickly stacks the boxes. Working fast the two try to get everything situated.

“Cunningham if we ever get out of here alive, I want you to know this one thing.” Howard says with his voice wavering. 

“What is it buddy?” 

“I didn’t really get those achievements, I was playing on a pc game.” He confesses. 

“It’s okay. Wait. Are you still ahead of me or not?” He asks, momentarily forgetting his terror.

“That isn't important right now! I see Coach is coming in the gym. Move over!” Howard shoves Randy away and gets a head start climbing. 

Randy moves to the door, opening it up a fraction to peer into the gym. He does see Coach Green, no doubt about it, and the terrified screams are hushed. For some reason, his flamethrower is pointed to the ground, not like before. When Randy and other students were running away from him at the beginning of the period, the flamethrower was always horizontal with a small flame lit up. Now, there is no flame he could see and he isn't doing much. 

“Game is over early kiddos, but next time you need to run not hide away like pansies. I’m even leaving you enough time to shower, so get to it. Chop chop. I'm always this merciful on some occasions, better not waste it.” The teacher claps, and Randy has no idea how to respond. 

Should he go out there? No one is out, but they could be waiting for someone to follow their lead. He takes a deep breath and quickly says, “I’m going out there.” He leaves the safe haven and quickly walks out of the storage room. 

He doesn’t turn back when he hears Howard cry out, “Don't do it! Its suicide I tell ya, suicide!” 

Randy pauses but keeps going. He keeps a wide berth around the insane coach, and watches him for any sudden or subtle movements. Coach Green doesn’t lift up his flamethrower. He takes that as a positive sign, but he doesn’t risk it. He doesn’t get any closer to his coach as he goes out the gym doors and into the boy’s locker room. 

Randy grab his clothes and a school provided towel—one of the only good things in Norrisville High—and washes his body with cold water. Standing close to the flames without getting burned would make anyone sweaty. He savors the sweet seconds of not having to smell the body odor, or the burning smell from the other guys. Once they get the courage—or crazy idea to trust that maniac—they will be pouring into the shower room. 

He does not want to get caught between guys who are sweaty, burned, or worse, smelling like urine. His nose would die if that were to happen, it would be worse than smelling Howard’s farts in an enclosed space. Randy shudders, and quickly grabs a soup bar and hand towel from inside the shower.

Rinsing off the suds, he towels off before putting the damp towel around his waist. Walking to his locker he starts to put on his shirt—after putting on his boxers—when he hears the battle cries of every male student get louder. He lies himself flat on the wall as he sees the hoard of guys rushing past him, striping their dirty uniforms, and fighting to get to the limited amount of showers. 

A dirty shirt lands on him and immediately Randy flicks it off of him. He puts on his pants when he spots Howard coming in. 

“You huff are huff so lucky huff you got huff here first,” Howard pants a he drags himself into the war zone called the shower room. 

Going through the metal gate where the lockers are, Randy puts his jacket on. He takes out his bag then throws in his gym clothes. He shuts his locker, locks it, and opens his bag a little bit as he keeps an eye for any male student walking in. He is the only one in here for now. 

“What was that obnoxious yelling about?” Nommi asks as he only has his twitching ears out of his bag. “Those barbarians almost ruptured my inner ear.” 

“Yeah sorry about them. Today was awful. No one likes to be chased around by a flamethrower.” He whispers, not even glancing at his partner. 

“Who in their right minds do that to a class full of kids? That is human endangerment! Your teacher should have his license revoked!” Nommi shrieks before his ears go back inside the bag. Randy peers into his bag to see him holding his ears and massaging them. “I’m, I’m just going to lie down now.” 

With that Randy zips up his bag. He sighs as he takes out the cherries from his jacket. They are the emergency snack in case Nommi needs to transform as the bunny’s lunch is in his bag. That is what he says, but personally, Randy thinks that Nommi wants to be a glutton if he has to hide in his jacket after eating. 

“Hello Randall,” a happy goth greeted as he walks to his lockers. 

“Hey Julian.” Randy said as he hopes his voice doesn’t betray how nervous he is. ‘Did he hear me talking to Nommi? Should I make up some excuses? Knock him out? No last one is a no go. Guy is wearing a towel, if I knock him out, and someone sees I'll have detention for a month. Not to mention how bad that would look, and how Nommi would nag me to death. Maybe I’ll never get to be Hidden again!’ 

“Are you alright Randall? You seem a bit too pale.” Julian asks as he puts his purple top hat on the bench. He then giggles, “Like you haven’t been out in the sun.” 

“Oh yeah, I’ve been avoiding the sun light, so that I won't become like a roasted marshmallow.” Randy says, laying the sarcasm lightly as he stares at the lights. 

“It would be most unfortunate if my fellow pale skin day walker becomes toasty.” Julian giggles and Randy hears rustling of clothes. Although it could be someone else because most people are starting to finish up. 

‘Are you supposed to be a vampire or a goth? I swear those teeth are throwing me off.’ “Julian, I have been meaning to ask, but are your teeth naturally that sharp or did something happen?” He asks as he turns to face the mostly clothed freshman. 

“Oh my teeth?” Julian gives him a grin as his incisor is poking out from his lip, “Well I had my dentist file it to be sharp after seventh grade. I grew tired of wearing my fake fangs.” 

“That is,” dangerous, hazard to your teeth, somewhat unusual, “nice. I'm surprised your parents didn’t mind you doing that.” 

“Oh they were ecstatic Randall. Even threw me a party the day I got them. Although I do wish they got me a coffin, or an old torturing device from the old times. My brother’s birthday was coming up at the time, so they couldn’t give me even a small coffin for my Dracula doll. Maybe on my birthday or Christmas this year they will give it to me,” Julian sighs in disappointment and Randy tries to not look creeped out by him. 

He wishes that someone can save him from this. Anyone, he would even take Doug if he needs to. Unfortunately no one saves him. They just go on with putting on their clothes and lining up out in the hall. Hoping for the bell to ring and they will be the ones who can get out class.

“Well I hope you get your gifts Julian. Everything you can ever hope for. Just going to get some water.” As he talks, Randy takes a few steps back with his backpack with him. 

He turns around and walk off to the water fountain. He passes by Howard who just stepped out of the shower room. “Dude you aren’t leaving me alone again.” He said. 

“Ease up Howard, just getting water, and to get away from someone. We still are leaving together. Also, you could have gone with me, and you’re gone. Great.” Randy said as he watches his friend walk off when he wasn’t done talking. 

He drinks some water, so technically he isn't lying. He just hangs back at the fountain before going back to the lockers. He had to shove his way through because people were lining up in front of the entrance to the lockers. At the end of making his way to the entrance he sees Howard put on his jacket. 

“Good you’re here. Let’s go.” Howard said as he grabs his binder and make their way to the middle of the crowd. 

They don’t wait long as the bell rings. Everyone rushes to get out. Nothing unusual.

“I wish you didn’t have to show Jacq around, now it will take forever to get to the cafeteria. The lunch ladies may not even have the special of the day out for us because they are all taken.” Howard complains as they walk quickly to Jacques’s classroom. Their progress isn’t much from the amount of students trying to get out of their classrooms.

Randy says with a sly grin, “You know, for all the times you say you don’t like him, you still call him by his nickname.” 

“Well, you know, we do sort of talk to him.” He says slowly before continuing, “That doesn’t mean anything. Remember how we would tell Doug to shut it.” 

“But at those times you actually say you hate him. You didn’t tell him you hate him.” Randy says cheekily. 

“I'm just, you know.” 

“Oh I don’t know. Would you like to say it?” Randy gives him a smug grin. 

“Cunningham you are horrible you know that.” Howard crosses his arms. “Anyway we are already here, so I don’t want to say it.” 

“Hey Jacq how’s it going?” Randy asks as his foreign friend approaches them. 

“Well, everything is going positively well.” He replies with a wide smile. 

“What got you in such a good mood?” The purple hair teen ask as they walk to the cafeteria. ‘Was yesterday a onetime thing? Unless we are going to meet up with them in there.’ 

“I had a wonderful discussion with Monsieur Volcans. I was assigned to him today.” He says. 

“Uh who is this Monsieur Volcans?” Howard asks, his curiosity outweighing his grumpiness from his talk with his best friend.

“He is my counselor, well not really a counselor just yet. Madame Green assigned him to me.” 

“Usually no one is this happy to go to the shrink,” Howard says as they step into the lunch room. 

“Well he has all these other students in a group with me. He also gives me one-on-one sessions during the day. We talk about everything, it is so good.” 

‘Yeah good because he is paid to listen to your problems.’ Randy thinks as they put their things down. ‘Where is everyone?’ After that Randy asks, “That is great Jacq. Quick question, what kinds of things you like?” He wants to actually know the guy instead of relying on second hand information from his friend.

“Well I like books, games, videotaping, roller blades, jumping, and directing. What do you like to do?” Jacques asks in return. 

‘Directing, does he mean like watching movies or actually making them? He did say videotaping, but anyone can do that with a decent phone or camera.’ Ending that thought Randy replies, “Well I like games too, adventure, mystery, and shooter. Classic games are my favorite, there is this one place that has retro and new games. Sleeping is something fun, well relaxing is, and watching my favorite videos. I like to read all types of comics and only read action or adventure novels.” 

“You forgot appreciating art, Cunningham had all these books in his room that he keeps hidden. He even subscribed to an art magazine.” Howard interjects with a smirk.

“Howard! I thought you said you wouldn’t talk about that,” Randy hisses as he gets his basket of chili fries. Jacques laughs at the way the two are acting as he grabs an apple. 

“Honestly I’m ashamed that you tried to hide such a shameful secret from me poorly. I know everything about you.” Howard brags this fact. 

“Doesn’t mean you have to bring it up,” he grumbles out as he sits down. 

“You two are so funny. I am amazed t someone here appreciates artwork,” Jacques said in a slightly loud voice. 

Randy hushes him, “Please don’t say that so loud. I’ll be the laughing stock of the whole school.” 

“What is so bad about art?” Jacques wonders aloud. 

“It is bad when you have a large collection and you didn’t even try to draw.” Howard answers before Randy could even form words. 

“There is nothing wrong not being able to draw. At least you have a large one. May I see it at a later date?” Jacques politely asks. 

“So you’re asking to come to my house later on to see it.” Randy rephrases what the Frenchman said. 

“Yes.” 

“Well I don’t mind. I’ll ask my parents if you can come over maybe next week. House needs to be cleaned when showing new guests.” Randy said as he already formulate how this is going. 

“You two are making me sick with all this talk about art. I’m going to the bathroom,” Howard announces as he gets out of his seat. 

“I don’t mind the wait.” 

“Quick question, do you take the bus home or car?” 

“My caretakers pick me up.” 

“Oh isn’t that nice, at least you don’t have to wait. Sorry about this morning. My mom didn’t drop me off. I usually go by bus.” 

“So that was where you were.” 

Bash Johnson approaches them suddenly with his cronies. The eleventh grader is the step-son of the most powerful and beloved man in Norrisville, Hannibal McFist. The guy is as thick as bricks, and from what Randy heard, his punches feels like that too. He is a total shoob that bullies everyone weaker than him, which is practically everyone. “Haha losers! Whatcha talkin ‘bout shoobs! Oh chili fries don’t mind if I do.” 

Jacques was about to say something, but Randy held out his hand in front of him. Bash starts shoveling Howard’s basket of chili fries, and then throws it to the ground. 

“Yum! Catch you losers later!” The eleventh grader laughs and all of his friends does as well. 

When they walked away Jacques finally speaks, “Randy why did you stop me from speaking? He ate our friend’s food.” 

“Jacq listen, that guy is a grade A bully. He is the biggest shoob there is in school. He will beat your face blue and purple if you ever displease him.” Randy warns as he gives Jacques a panicked look. “You stay here, I’ll go buy another basket of fries.” 

“I am sure Howard will understand what had happened here. He will not be angry.” He lightly says as he eats his sandwich. 

“No its okay, just going to take two seconds. Be back in a flash.” Randy said as he gets up. 

“I do not understand that slang. What is a shoob?” Jacques mutters to himself that Randy manage to overhear. “What is the deal with these fries?” 

Unknown to Randy, Jacques takes a single fry that has chili on it and eats it. He smiles and then gets up. 

As Randy walks to the lunch line he thinks, ‘Howard is upset when he finishes all of his food and thinks there is more. He gets so angry at whoever eats it without him knowing. Oh, I just hope there’s still more.’ Getting into the line he sees Doug grab the last basket of chili fries from the tray.

“Um excuse me, is there anymore chili fries?” Randy asks the permanently grumpy lunch lady who serves him food for the past three days. 

“No, that was the last of the chili stuck on the stove.” She said as she slams the tray cover on the empty chili container.

“Well that puts a damper on your little plan,” Jacques said and Randy jumped back in surprise. 

“Jacques! Go back to the table before something bad happens,” Randy orders as he goes to get Doug. 

Randy calls out to him, “Hey Doug! Buddy. Pal. How about you help me out with something.” 

The glasses wearing snitch stops and looks back at Randy who is catching up to him. “What do you want? Going to tell me to shut it again. Hmm.” Doug said accusingly as he gives Randy a hard look. 

“No. I just want to ask for your chili fries.” 

“Well you can't have them.” 

“What if I give you money for them?” 

“I’m listening.” 

“Three dollars is my deal.” 

“No.” 

“Oh come on! They are worth less than that. You can even use the money for snacks.” Randy throws his hands in the air. 

“No.” 

“Well fine!” Randy storms off to the table and sees that his best friend isn’t there. 

Jacques offers him a reassuring smile, “I’m sure you can offer him your fries.” 

Randy brightens at the suggestion, “You’re a genius Jacq.” 

Randy places his basket of chili fries on Howard’s tray. He gets up to throw away the empty basket. He quickly goes back to go his previous spot, sitting opposite of Howard as Jacques is on his left. The two of them share a smile; now they don’t have to deal with Howard’s tantrum if he ever found out about the eaten fries. 

“Hey Jacq,” Randy said pointing out a small detail that has been bothering him, “you got a little something on the corner of your lip.” 

Jacques’s tongue darted out to lick whatever the substance was and tells him, “Thank you.” 

“Bros have each other’s back even if everyone else is hating on you.” 

“Er yes I do agree with you on that.” The transfer student says hesitantly.

Randy takes it that he doesn’t know so he explains, “It means friends are there for you no matter what happens. Even if some can be a bit annoying.” 

“Why didn’t you just say that? I would have understood better than a minute ago.” 

“It is a bit of a mouthful.” 

Another voice says, “Well looks like you two are being offly chummy. It’s disgusting.” 

“Took you long enough, what was there a fight again.” 

“Yep and it was a three way. Thought that would take until halfway through lunch.” 

“A fight? I do not understand. Randy may you explain to me about what happened?” Jacques asks with confusing and Randy made a disgust filled face. 

“There are some things in life you don’t want to understand, and you are lucky you don’t know.” Randy states grimly as he looks at the wall with a hard look.

“I think I want to know” 

“Trust me you don’t.” 

“Randy you are supposed to teach me about American high school life even if you are my guide. If I know then I will understand what everyone in America goes through. Then I can fit in. Do you not want me to fit in? I mean yes there are some times-”

Randy interrupts the brunet’s rambling, “Just get over here for a second.” Jacques leans over to the purple hair male. “Let me say Howard was fighting with his bowels and what came out of that was fighting to get into the sewers.” 

Jacques wrinkles his nose. “Why that is disgusting. I imagine the horrid feeling my nose with smell if I even go into the bathroom.” 

“Here we call disgusting shnasty. Lingo in America today.” 

“Shnasty?” 

“Shnasty.” Randy nods as Jacques dons the look of understanding. 

“That is shnasty, I wish I had not asked.” 

“Can we move on from that already! There is important matters at hand.” Howard says as he ends the topic with his fist hitting the table. 

“What’s the matter?” Randy asks as he hopes Howard doesn’t see the sweat trickle from the back of his neck. 

“Yes, what is wrong Howard?” 

“I'll tell you two what is wrong, someone sabotaged my chili fries! The chili isn’t enough, means one of you ate my fries!” Howard demands to know as he eats the food that apparently his friend or one-way-ticket-to-popularity ate. 

“I do not understand why be mad as you eat them?” 

“It is a matter of principle Jacques,” Howard practically spits out, “something you have to learn.” 

Randy sees the French teen flinch from what his friend says. He knows what he needs to do. “Howard I uh ate just a bit of your uh fries. Mine sort of fell to the floor.” 

“You’re lying,” Howard states. 

“No it is true! We were playing the horse as we wait for you,” Jacques says as he builds up on the lie. He even smiles for good measure. 

Howard doesn’t look convinced Randy notices as he has his right eyebrow raised and arms crossed. He bites his bottom lip and was about to say what really happened a few minutes ago when his short friend starts to talk. 

“You know Cunningham it is bad enough that you’re lying to me and you bring Jacques into this? It hurts to think that you would do that to me.” Howard gets up with Randy’s basket of chili fries, still some remaining when it should already be empty by now. He walks out of the cafeteria and Randy was about to follow him when Jacques grabs his arm. 

“Give Howard some space that is what I do for my friends in France when they get mad. It helps them cool off.” Jacques said as he pulls Randy to his chair. 

“But I still need to explain what happened to him. He needs the truth or else he’ll beat himself up with it. Then he will take it on everyone else who won’t understand why he is being mean when they haven’t done anything.” Randy explains as he stares at the table and messes with his hair. 

“It sounds you are worried about everyone else besides Howard.” 

“No! I’m worried about him. He’s more of a loose cannon when upset and I don’t want him to mess up his chances of talking with everyone.” ‘To become friends with everyone because he is capable, yet doesn’t want to talk to them. He doesn’t realize his potential of being a social butterfly because he doesn’t care. I could have given him motivation to be popular with whatever stunts we come up with. Not to mention he can make everyone a monster.’ Randy sighs and barely pays attention to what Jacques is talking about. Something with worry about yourself first or something like that. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A tall being with dark green skin, greasy hair, long nails, and glowing yellow eyes crouches down on the floor. Across his black robed body on his waist sits a band of dark green orbs that appear to be dormant. He is chained by golden cuffs to the floor in a sewage passage on the only large rock pillar. A rat scurries across the pillar and stares at the being. 

“Well well well. Another year passes by me and I am still chained to this accursed place. Oh what is this scent? It has been a while since I smelt betrayal.” The being said to himself as he took a whiff of the strong emotion, “Oh intertwined with anger. It has been a while since that happened.” 

The being touches a dormant orb that glows bright, his long nail hit the orb that swirls around and brought out a dormant light green snake. In his other hand is dark green stank he uses it to infuse the creature. The snake hisses and the being sends out a silent command through his link to the now animated creature. His bond with it, he will know when it infuses with a dear item to the one feeling of betrayal and anger. 

He waits a few moments as the snake quickly slithers through the pipes and he feels it latch on to something. He smirks then says in a booming voice, “You who have been hurt and betrayed shall become the seeker of truth. Find me to take me out of my imprisonment and bring me the miraculous! Only then you can seek your revenge!” 

With that he mentally turned off his side of communication with his now stank'd puppet. He looks down at the rat and puts his hand down to the floor. The rat scurries onto the palm of his hand. “Now I just have to wait for the chaos to start. Poor thing will cause trouble and with all the fear my dormant power may awaken to cause mayhem and destruction!” The being touches the orbs and gives a maniacal laugh. The rat looks at him before it too imitated the laugh. 

The being stopped laughing and gave the rat a glare, “Quiet! Only I can laugh evilly.” The rat becomes quiet and the being laughs again.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“It is a nice talk Jacq, but I have to go to Howard. See if he calmed down or not. Promise I will tell the truth, but I need really to find him.” Randy said as he gets up from his chair, and this time Jacques didn’t stop him. 

Instead, he got up after his jacket wearing friend and follows him. “I need to apologize as well.” 

“Jacq, remind me to teach you how most teens talk, you sound too formal. Like you’re going to your big job interview.” Randy said as the two are halfway to the door. 

“That sounds great Randy! Others have been barely touching the subject, but you have bluntly said it. I did not want to be rude to them.” 

“Just say what you’re thinking and you’ll be fine. Being blunt isn’t a crime.” 

“I still don’t know all the ques.” Jacques said sullenly, but immediately perks up, “I do have others teaching me.” 

Randy nods and they fall to silence. As they were about to leave the doors open up with people screaming. 

“It's a horrible monster!” 

The two of them run away from the door, like the others who are fleeing to the doors on the opposite side of the cafeteria. 

“Run for your lives!” 

“I used to sleep with my blanky in seventh grade! I want my blanky back!” 

Randy runs fast, fast to get away from Jacques, fast to grab his bag which he forgot at the table, fast to find a spot to transform, and fast to transform. He is jumping on tables to beat the crowd on the ground. There is no way for him to get to the table if he was on the ground, fighting the crowd to get to his bag. He swoops down to take his backpack, and barely hesitates to continue with his table jumping. ‘Looks like I got to go back to the jacket option again. Although, I am going to keep my backpack with me, extra cherries, and at least I can put him in the bag before lunch.’ Randy thought as he jumps off of the table, there is no more left, and joins the crowd of panicking students. 

He hears a roar and a garbled voice shouting, “Where are you!” 

Randy runs out of the back doors of the cafeteria and into the hall. He skids into the nearest abandoned classroom and shuts the door. He waits a moment to see if anyone is coming though. No one enters. 

Unzipping his bag he sees Nommi fly out with his ears wrapped around his head. He is scowling and massaging his forehead. Randy thought he heard the kwami grumble out, “I’m starting to hate lunch.” The kwami coughs and says with more authority in his voice than when he is training, “So you’re facing your first akuma. Well you should know the ability to neutralize it happens when you say Purifying Tears.” 

“Whoa whoa I thought that is a monster and my only ability us Hidden Luck. How exactly do I do that?” Randy asks with some frustration. He has a second ability? When did that happen? 

“Akuma. Monster. Whatever. Correct term is akuma but that isn’t important now. You just need to break the item that is stank’d, remember what that is, and your sword will glow white. What the neutralizing attack isn’t important, just know what it is.” 

“Right.” Randy nods and brings his left hand over his chest and says, “Ears out.” 

He transforms into Hidden Bun, grabs his bag, and hurries to the window. Opening up he jumps up the wall and leaves his bag in the corner of the roof. He gets to the other side of the roof, near the roaring of the monster, akuma, whatever. He has no time to think of that, he needs to defeat the aku-monster before it causes more damage. 

As he jumps down to the ground he rolls to minimize the impact, and looks through the window. The monster is ginormous: a wide blue octopus with four tentacles moving it and the other four are holding what appears to be giant fries. There is a small blimp at the middle of the octopus, where it looks like yellow cheese and it is carrying something in its dripping hand. 

‘Must be the thing I got to break.’ Hidden thought as he looks around to find a way to get into the cafeteria. 

He could just break the window, but that would announce his presence to the monster attacking. Plus he does not want to be responsible for damaging property that doesn’t involve fighting. Maybe Principal Slimovitz will know about him breaking in because like the last time he broke a window from the outside the shards were inside. He spots an air condition unit on top of the roof and he face palms. He should have just stayed up there. 

“Hey look it is Bun!” Someone yells from the distance and Hidden ignores whoever shouted. He crosses his fingers that the monster didn’t hear it. The monster doesn’t turn from its path to get to the other exit. ‘Hard of hearing and slow as hell. Good,’ he thinks as he climbs the wall to the roof. At least his suit has a fair amount of traction, and he can jump father up once he put his feet of the window sill.  
He gets on the roof, heads toward the air condition unit, take the plate off of it, and he hears footsteps when he was about to set it down gently. Hidden freezes, his spine is completely straight and he drops the plate to the floor. 

“What are you doing?” A slightly muffled voice asks and Hidden turns around to face his partner. 

Phoenix is standing behind him, his weapon is attached to his arm, and he waves. Hidden sees that the weapon has two straps underneath it, one to his under arm, and the other on his hand. ‘So that is how he has it on. Looks like my theory of the wing being merged with his suit is wrong.’ The bunny theme hero shakes his head, dispelling the thought, there are more dire matters to attend to. Like getting into school.

“Trying to get inside Phoenix.” He responds, sighing in relief as he begins to crawl in the unit.

“You know you can use a door instead of becoming a dust bunny.” His tall partner chuckles as he towers over Hidden who is still starting to crawl. 

‘Great another crack at me. Although it is innocent, nothing about my little red problem.’ “It isn’t that funny.” Hidden grumbles as he ventures into the vent. He blows a strand of red hair out of his face as he crawls his way in.

Hidden hears a few thuds behind him and he sees Phoenix’s outline behind the light. His wing weapon on his right hand is on his forearm and the bladed feathers look too close to his skin. ‘How in the world is he going to get in here without cutting himself.’ 

“Thought you didn’t want to go down here.” He said as he tries to travel down safely through the vent. Occasionally the feathers hit the bottom of the vent and makes an awful screeching sound.

“I do. Why do you think that I opened the vent in the first place?”

“I saw something on top of the roof, and I knew it was you. I just want to make sure you are safe and to, you know, plan out how we are going to defeat the thing below? Which, by the way, couldn’t you just go down to enter instead of going out of your way here? Doesn’t the little bunny like to hop through windows?” 

“Window is not open in the cafeteria, I do not want to cause more damage to the school.” Hidden ignores the joke, Nommi made a few of those hop jokes in the past, and it was only funny the first time.

“Oh. Well I thought you had a liking to windows.” Phoenix sounds dejected. 

“I do, when we aren’t fighting I like to jump through windows for practice. They make quick exits when we are finished. We have to be prepared when we use our special abilities. Using doors would make it easy for people to find us and maybe I don’t feel like putting a lot of effort at the end of a battle to sprint away.” Hidden said before muttering under his breath, “And I do not want anyone to be around when I’m going to detransform. Don’t need anymore teasing.”

“True. It was a pain to get through the crowd. I wish I left like you. I even got an interview done. Also, we have abilities?” Phoenix asked when they hit a three way vent.

Hidden pauses to find a way to the cafeteria. ‘Maybe we should just go through one vent and find the first opening to go down to. We shouldn’t be too far from the cafeteria.’ “Yeah yours is Cursed Flames if I remember correctly and mine is well. Something else,” Hidden Bun said as he turned to his partner. 

“Cur-” Phoenix was about to say before Hidden shouts. 

“No! Don’t say it, if you do it activates. Didn’t your kwami tell you how that works? I do not want to have third degree burns on my face thank you very much.” Hidden puts his hand on Phoenix’s white beak for a minute—then realizes he can’t really put his hand on his mouth—before turning back, and continuing to go straight.

“Not really. Didn’t even know about it and the two of us have been relaxing when we’re not helping people out.” 

“Lucky. Your kwami sounds cool. Want to trade?” Hidden asks as he nears a vent a few feet in front of him. He feels a dull throbbing and he hopes he does not get a headache when he is going to fight the monster.

“Why? He can be a bit of a handful for being too relaxed and demanding jerky. Honestly, I wouldn’t mind having such an adorable kwami.” 

Hidden frowns then snorts, “My kwami isn’t cute. Well he might be if he wasn’t too much of a pain sometimes, well most of the time. The rest he is okayish.”

Hidden stops in front the vent and punches it in. It barely dents. Not to mention Phoenix bumps into him. He felt a slight tingle on his leg when what he assumes is a feather barely grazing him. Hidden twitches a bit and then coughs to play it off. He moves past the vent. 

“I guess we can agree that kwamis are weird, but I wouldn’t mind meeting yours. Need some help?” Phoenix replies and sees that Hidden moved away. 

“Yeah. You punch and I kick. It should break.” 

“I thought you didn’t like to destroy school property.” Phoenix shoots back his partner’s words with an amused tone that is muffled. 

“When you start to feel hot you change your mind. Now is my foot over the cover?” 

“Put it a little more to the back…perfect.” 

The two heroes lift their fist and foot and struck the cover of the vent almost simultaneously. The cover burst open and Hidden is off balanced. His lower half is in the hall as his upper struggles to keep himself inside the vent. He scoots his arms down a bit before his hands are on the edge of the opening. 

“You alright? I can pull you up,” Phoenix said as he watches his partner struggle to get his hands on the edge. 

“No, I need to get down anyway.” Hidden replies as he tries to position himself. 

Finally his hands are at the edge of the open cover, he lets go. He crouches down when his feet hit the floor and there is no pain from that. ‘Huh, guess the suit can cancel out minor pain,’ he thinks, and was almost crushed by Phoenix who lands on top of him. 

“Ow my back,” Hidden complains as Phoenix’s right foot almost hit his head. The other hero spalls on top of him slowly gets up. 

“Sorry about that,” he said as he scratched his mask with his left hand, “at least my weapon didn’t cut you.” He motions his right arm which his winged weapon is held on the lower part of his arm. The feather like knifes covers his hand now, probably slid down his arm when he fell. “Let me help you up at least.”

“Thanks. At least my sword didn’t impale me. At least I’m not a roasting rabbit on a stick,” Hidden jokes referencing the attempt of Phoenix using his ability as he accepts the offered help. 

“What is it with you? You either laugh or crack jokes about your death, yet you don’t like any of the jokes I say. Do you secretly hate yourself?” Phoenix asks, his green eyes giving him a hard look and Hidden looks up to the vent. 

Hidden snaps his fingers, and avoids the question, “No time! We got a monster to take care of.” With that he absconds from the scene and he hears footsteps behind him. 

“Fine! We are talking about this later!” Phoenix calls out and Hidden ignores him. 

He doesn’t hate himself, he just finds it entertaining that people take the effort to try to make jokes about ending him. Even when he isn’t Hidden he laughs whenever Howard says something like skinning him alive or locking him up in a ye olden dungeon. One of their little jokes whenever they get bored and have to be creative to pass the time. That is usually when one of their games are updating and it is taking forever. Hidden shakes his head, he has to be in the zone to defeat the monster.

They happen to be outside the cafeteria and Hidden bursts into the room with his bird themed companion behind him. He is shocked at what he finds. No monster in sight, just a few dozen tables broken or tipped over, chairs covered in slime, and a huge gaping hole in the wall that leads to the outside. 

“How in the world did we not hear that?” Hidden said to himself, staring at the still settling dust. 

“Next time don’t try to stealth it like a Solid Metal Gears game.” Phoenix quips and Hidden stared at him. 

“I usually don’t have the patience for that kind of stuff.” Hidden says as the two of them go through the hole to see that the octopus monster is throwing its fries at students who are spouting out something that doesn’t sound like screaming. He has gotten familiar with the screaming already, from people getting robbed to a robot attack.

‘What the juice is going on?’ Hidden thinks as he sees students getting hit by the fries. It does hurt them a bit from the way they fall over, but they aren’t screaming. A complete mystery in his eyes.

Bucky, ‘a marching band geek’ Hidden remembers, says, “I sing the alphabet as I’m brushing my teeth.” 

Bug eye girl with blond hair says, “Every night I turn my lights on because I am scared of the dark.” She gets hit again once she gets up, “Missy told me that she loves Derek, but she doesn’t know I love him too.” The girl’s eye widen and she slaps her mouth. A few students take the time to “Ooooh” her before attempting to avoid the fries.

Hidden finally moves toward Phoenix who was making his way to the monster, “You got to break an item on the monster. It’s what turned him into one. Sort of. I’ll explain later.” Hidden says as he goes to rescue students who are about to get hit by giant fries. 

He looks back to see that the cheese thing on top of the blue octopus puts in a fry to the head of the octopus. Where the fry is completely in the large body the fries reloads onto the four tentacles from the tip of tentacles. He saves a few students, carrying them into trees, and deflecting some of the fries heading their way. He misses one and it hits him. 

Hidden feels something weird, his head hurt a bit, before he says, “I love to watch videos with a lot of feelings in them.” 

Immediately he clamps his mouth shut. ‘Why did I say that? It’s my dirty little…secret. That’s it! Those fries will force you to spill the beans. This is bad. If we get hit more times we will accidentally reveal ourselves.’ With that he runs over to his partner who is slashing at the fries coming his way. He isn’t making much progress and the monster aims it’s focus on him as well. 

“Where is he!” The monster shouts as the male sounding cheese thing refills his ammunition. “Where is the liar?” The monster continues as it unleashes it’s starchy chaos.

“Yo Phoenix, those fries makes you spill the beans!” Hidden calls out to his partner who is trying to not get hit. Deflecting the fries either with his weapon acting as a shield or slicing it.

“What?” Phoenix gave his sub par reply. 

“Spill the beans!” He repeats. They aren’t even that far away from one another, he should be able to hear him. Unless he is partially deaf, in that case he has to yell.

“Speak English!” 

“I am! Those fries. Make you tell the truth!” Hidden spells it out for him while looking in his direction. He gets hit and forcefully confesses, “I like to dress up nice and whenever my friend comes over I say I have no pants on. Oh come on!” 

No one was supposed to know about that. He does it whenever he is checking himself out in the mirror whenever he is bored. He has a nice body and it is a good activity to pass the time. 

“Ohlala Hidden what a naughty thing to do. I ack-I drink my sister’s coffee whenever she isn’t looking to feel better at night.” Phoenix teases before he got hit. 

“Who drinks coffee at night?” Hidden says as he gets focused on the seemingly never ending fries being thrown their way. 

The cheese being is bound to run out of ammo soon. However, it doesn’t seem to be the case as it appears to be refilling itself. ‘Great. A never ending supply of fries,’ he thought as he gets close to Phoenix. He has a plan. 

“Look I’ll be your shield and you get those fries out of the thing’s hands and break it.” Hidden says as he spins his sword around, breaking the fry attack. 

“But you are shorter than me.” 

“But I’m faster than you.” He counters. 

“Fine. But we should find out about that later.” 

With that Hidden jumps to slice the oncoming fly and deals with any other coming their way. Phoenix sticks behind them and they are making progress to the monster. Everything goes smoothly until Hidden spots a student getting to close to the monster. It is Bash and he has no time to deal with him. The eleventh grader gets hit by a fry. Probably the monster thinking he would go save him. 

“I ate some losers friend’s fries and they tried to replace it. It was hilarious.” Bash confesses and the cheese monster looks at him. 

“So you were the one who ate my chili fries!” The monster bellows out and shifts his attention to him. 

‘Howard?! But how?’ He ends that thought when he sees his cheezified best friend puts another fry into the octopus, but this time it has chili on it from the size of the chili fries being held by the four tentacles. 

“I have to protect that student. Try getting close.” Hidden says as he went to protect a student he really doesn’t care for. 

‘The joys of being a superhero. Sometimes you got to save people who you don’t like,” he thought as he slices the hot chili fry attack. He gets in front of the teen and does his best to defend him. 

“Hey look its Cotton Dweeb. Whatcha doin' Cotton Dweeb? Takin' care of the food?” Bash says and Hidden grinds his teeth. 

“I've had it up to here with all you civilians dissing me and making fun of my name. Which, by the way, is Hidden Bun. Currently I am saving you from getting hurt. So I would appreciate it if you join the other students or find someplace to hide.” Hidden softly said with aggravation leaking out as he aggressively cut the fries coming his way.

He notices that Phoenix is advancing and he happen to use his ability from the look of blue fire coming from his hands. The hero aims it at the feet of Howard’s monstrous form and he falls to the ground. The basket full of fries is out of his cheesy grasp as Howard struggles to get up. 

Hidden takes this chance to get to it as well. However, he sees that Phoenix isn’t going to make it. The tentacles Howard uses to fire the fries are moving to block him as he tries to get the basket. Phoenix hits them with his feathers, pinning some of them down with the feathers. He wraps three feathers around the limbs and tries to step over them. Too bad the wire keeps extending and when he is maneuvering around the tentacles or toward him. Hindering his progress.

Hidden runs toward them and thinks, ‘it’s now or never,’ and yells out “Hidden Luck!” He feels something around him, air, all over his body. He directs it to his feet and place it behind there, making him go faster than ever. He jumps over the tentacles and has his sword ready to stab the basket. He sees Howard’s hand reach toward it, but his sword is longer and he is faster. He cuts the basket and sees a green snake come from it. 

‘What the cheese?’ He thought seeing the snake and then his sword glows white. He slices the fleeing snake in half and it becomes white before it deteriorates. 

Howard beside him forms back to his human form, who is passed out. Phoenix is up and trying to shake Howard awake. 

“Let the student sleep, he had a rough day.” Hidden said and he heard something beeping from Phoenix. “What is that?” 

“My miraculous,” Phoenix said as he grips something around his neck. 

It is a white chain with a single dark red eye with a black slit pupil. It is small that he didn’t see it yesterday. The necklace is also flashing a bit and if he takes a closer look, there are parts of the pupil fading. Hidden looks at his left wrist, where his bracelet miraculous is latched around. The red nine is slowly crawling back. 

“They are our timers whenever we use our abilities. That is pretty handy,” Phoenix comments. 

“It is. Well got to run,” Hidden said and Phoenix grabs him with his right hand. Hidden winces when he sees the feathers so close to his body, but only fingers are gripping at his wrist. 

“Wait. I said we would talk about what you said earlier.” Phoenix said with a stern voice. 

“Phoenix the students are looking and we have to go.” Hidden pleads with a whisper as everyone is cheering, but some of them are looking curiously to them. He notices that Heidi and Debbie Kang, are trying to get closer to them. Two students who have access to the news via web show and newspaper. 

“I said we would talk about it.” He states firmly, and grips harder when he tries to wiggle out of the hold.

“And I said later. Maybe sometime during the weekend. Your transformation is going to be up.” 

“Hidden Bun this is the last time you will run away from this.” Phoenix said and he lets go.  
Hidden bolts from the scene, scaling the wall to the roof, and grabbing his backpack. He goes back to the classroom he was in and detransforms. Nommi flies out of the miraculous and goes into his bag after reaching for the emergency cherries. He leaves the classroom and looks for a bathroom to sit in and think. He goes to a stall and sits on the floor groaning. 

“Why does he ask bothersome questions,” Randy said to himself. 

“Maybe because he is concerned for your health.” Nommi suggests from the bag. 

“But I am physically fine.” 

“He means your mental one.” 

“That too.” He groans again. “Okay Nommi, what the heck is the difference between an akuma and monster. You said students get stank’d because of an intense negative feeling, and now some kind of green snake goes into things. That is wonk if the thing transforms them.” 

Nommi sighs, “There is no difference. Akuma is just the official name and you humans have been calling the stank'd victims monsters due to their monstrous forms they sometimes possess. Unfortunately you humans used to call the humanoid ones akumas before that fell out. Just call them monsters as a civilian and akuma when Hidden Bun.” 

“But what about the green snake?” 

“The stank. Isn’t it obvious?” 

“Oh.” 

“Now run along to your temperamental friend, you don’t anyone noticing your missing.” Nommi dismisses Randy and zips up the backpack. 

 

“You sound like the Queen of England.” Randy said as he gets up from the floor. 

“If I was I would have been waving my hand.” Nommi dryly states from inside the bag. 

Randy snorts and waits by a pillar for people to come in. He joins the crowd but stops when he hears Howard’s voice. 

“It is your fault that I don’t remember what happened! I met Phoenix and Hidden Bunny today, but know I don’t know if they were bruce or not. Obviously Phoenix, but you get the point.” Howard shouts from the back and Randy pushes himself to where his best friend is. 

He does not want to deal with an akuma today when twenty minutes haven't even passed. Randy gets there to find Howard yelling at Jacques. 

“Howard what are you doing?! Didn’t you hear what everyone said when you hit them with fries?” Randy asks as he tries to reason with his friend as Jacques was frowning when he got there. The guy never stops smiling since he known him.

“Cunningham why did you lie?” 

“I did it to protect you, even gave you my chili fries so you wouldn’t freak out like this!” 

“Oh. Well then, I forgive you. But you! You should have told me instead of lying with my idiot of a friend. I didn’t want to be friend with you in the first place Jacques!” With that Howard marches off and calls over his shoulder, “Aren’t you coming Cunningham? We got to get to class unless you want to hang around that shoob.” 

Randy looked between his two friends. He bites his lip as he sees his best friend go one way and his new one stays where he was. He doesn’t know what to do. Should he stay or should he go. Should he apologize for the mistakes of what Howard done like he has for most of his life or try something different? Randy makes his choice. 

He walks up to Jacques and looks him straight in the eye, and says, “I’m sorry that it is my fault, that the school is destroyed, that this even happened. I will do my best to convince Howard, so we can be friends. We were just getting to know you-”

Jacques gave him a sad look before it morphs to a calm one that betrays none of his emotions. He holds Randy’s arm and said, “Randy just please stop. He has made his decision and I have made my own. What did you say before, friends stick with one another even if everyone hates the? Was that it? No matter. I will see you around Randy.” With that Jacques leaves. 

Randy arrives late to class and he spends the whole day trying to convince Howard that he should apologize to Jacques. Even telling him the truth of what happened. He didn’t believe him. Randy spent most of his time either formulating a way for the three to be friends again and for some way to talk to Jacques. 

End. 

Jacques greeted his caretaker’s younger son, Timmy, before going to his room. The family leaves him to his devices due to Madam Johnson seeing that he was upset on the care ride home. He closes his door and opens his messenger bag, which is when Tennu flies out. 

“Quite an eventful day wasn’t it?” Tennu comments as he flies to his small pillow on the nightstand where he lies flat on his stomach. The kwami grabs a small bag of jerky from under the pillow and snacks on it. 

Jacques didn’t know if it was because he fought an akuma, using the ability that makes his blood feel hot, or the fact he lost a friend. ‘Perhaps two if Randy misinterprets what I said. I was too angry at Hidden for not telling me if he was suicidal or not. That he seems to be brushing me off despite what we did together yesterday. Too angry at Howard for breaking something trivial. I placed all the blame on Randy, and now he won’t talk to me.’ He thought before flopping down on his four poster bed. 

“Indeed it was,” Jacques mumbles out. “I just want to fit in school, to act like everyone else. Instead look what happened. My first two friends don’t even want to talk to me.” 

“Well that sucks, but things get better eventually,” Tennu says, “well usually they do.” 

“Thanks for your poor support in cheering me up.” Jacques grumbles out as he puts a pillow to his face.

“You not going to use that as the topic of one of your debates right?” Tennu said inconsiderately as he munches on his beef teriyaki. 

“Too raw, I will just overwhelm my opponents or not have a coherent argument. Recording some images will be good outlet.” Jacques says as he looks at the kwami from under his pillow before he gets up from his bed. 

“Sounds like a good idea. Also any chances of you wearing a longer scarf? It gets stuffy in there.” 

“No.” Jacques said as he gets a cup from the side and goes to the mini fridge to get some prune juice. He pours it into the cup and place it beside the pillow that Tennu is on. 

“You know where it hurts kid. Thanks.” He said as he gets up to take a small sip. 

“I am sure your feelings are quite hurt, considering you are still eating.” 

“Got me there.” Tennu shrugs and continues to eat.

Jacques is silent for a moment and then speaks about what was in his mind, “Why didn’t you tell me I have an ability Cursed Flames?” Jacques opens the blinds to let the sunlight come in and watches his kwami relax. 

The kwami laughs and lays on his back, wing outstretch as he moves it on a circle, “I kind of, maybe, sort of, forgot about it. Maybe with the time limit too.” 

“Then how did Hidden Bun know about my ability?” 

“Probably from one of those superhero fan websites people put together orr maybe he saw a previous Phoenix when he was younger. Television or otherwise. Anyway my flames are nothing to scoff at. Blue fire is the hottest flame in existence although I do tone it down for easier control.” Tennu brags. 

“We have a fan site?” 

“Of course you do kid. The public loves you.”

“Then why don’t they love my partner?” Jacques said with his arms crossed as he loads his laptop. ‘He is the one that killed whatever came out of the basket Howard was carrying. He was the one who was protecting some civilians as I got close to the monster. Unless the public dislikes Hidden Bun for a different reason. He was here at least ten years, I should research that more to find out how long our kwamis were here.’

“Beats me. I do not understand you humans with your admiration towards others. Especially yours. Putting me on and saying you wanted to be like the hero that saved you. Not even three hours if I remember correctly.” The kwami talks as he takes another sip of prune juice. 

“He should get equal admiration we are partners.” 

“I agree, but other's opinions do not matter as you once said. You two are partners who support one another.” 

“Then why doesn't he trust me?! I act like the teenagers here as Phoenix, yet he doesn’t trust me. I am responsible like he is but this is frustrating me.” 

“Maybe because he only met you twice so far and is hesitant. He knows how to work with you and he did show his back to you. That is trustworthy as it can get on the field without words.” 

Jacques smiles at Tennu’s attempt at making him feel better. “Still, I just want him to talk to me. We should get to know each other. We are teammates who kept missing each other in the summer.” 

“Suggest a get together to know one another. Your Hidden seems to be pretty open about that.” He says and Jacques grabs him. “Ack!” 

“You are a genius Tennu!” Jacques yells as he squishes his kwami. 

“I know I am kid. I know I am. Now please…let me down, your crushing my bones.”

Jacques hears from downstairs Timmy, his caretaker’s son say, “Mom, Jacques is talking to himself again.” 

“He is still adjusting dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That just happened, and there is a whole lot of drama for such a small thing. In my defense, Howard was going to drop Jacques as soon as possible. He just needed the right situation and time, what better way then after becoming an akuma? Okay stank is the snakes. Stank'd victims refers to kids who become akumas, however they aren't really called "students who got akumatized" that is what everyone assumes is the right word.
> 
> I like to think that the monsters and akumas are the same. However, akumas have a bit more dialogue due to their humanish form. Having Nommi say that for me was pretty easy, considering his original role in the series. Hopefully I did a decent action scene, it has been a while since I written one and I'm a bit rusty on that. Plus first akuma fight, first time the young heroes used their powers. Jacques manipulates fire while Randy manipulates wind (due to the fact his speed is his talent and that whenever he runs there is always wind passing others if he goes all out).
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading my work! It makes me insanely happy to know that people read my long ramblings and like some element of the story. Thank you all to who bookmarked and left me kudos, I hope everyone has a wonderful day. Stay hydrated, fed, and don't get sun burnt.


	6. The Forum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder what these people talk about the heroes on the forums?

Thread: What is going on with bread? 

karMAPAN: Bread is good for bringing peace. Peace is great. You want to know what else is great? Phoenix and Hidden Bun are back! However, on another note, the old thread has been taken over by obsessive fans. Those who have been here the longest shall be invited. Those who were not invited please do not message. 

Executsith: Good to see you active again karMAPAN. It was a nightmare navigating though the old thread. Who else have you sent the message to? 

karMAPAN: Just a few people. Some of the older members of Thread Superheroes of Norrisville have not responded or have been inactive for some time. 

The1w/allthedeets: Salutations everyone! It is great to be back to the roots. All those ignorant fools who think that they truly understand what is going on. The recent appearance of the duo causing an uproar. They seem a bit uncoordinated. 

Executsith: True, however it has been years. The theory they have been inactive but not dead is true. 

karMAPAN: That may be, but I wonder what forced them to turn in their spandex. That isn't the main concern of the gathering. As stated before there are a lot of people dominating the old thread where we discussed what the powers of the heroes, response time, theories of their identities, and what is the true reason as to why these “monsters” show up to people randomly. Unfortunately I cannot terminate the thread due to it not being my own. 

Executsith: cupzAndeaTh probably thinks this is humorous. Finally people are paying attention to the heroes. 

The1w/allthedeets: I heard from an acquaintance that cupzAndeaTh is hospitalized for some time. Something about a car accident. 

Executsith: You know cupzAndeaTh irl? Why haven’t told us about him or her? Is he or she alright? 

karMAPAN: Same although I respect cupzAndeaTh’s privacy. 

The1w/allthedeets: cupzAndeaTh has a broken leg but that is about it. Saying they are working from home for a while. Anyway I’ll send them your regards. So what needs to be addressed? If the heroes are the real deal or not because I can confirm from a source that they are the real deal. At least Phoenix, the source didn’t see Hidden Bun’s paralyzing affect. 

Executsith: Whatever. At least one of them is the right fit.

karMAPAN: I know he isn't your favorite hero but please, we are trying to prevent a “discussion” again like last time between all of us. 

Executsith: Fine. So they are back, what should we do now. We have been talking around the subject for if/when the heroes return and they are here. 

The1w/allthedeets: Looks like we have to come in contact with them and prove ourselves to be above the mass populous who are now being to bring attention to them. 

karMAPAN: Be careful with the wording. You might be mistaken for a common fan instead of a scholar of all things relating to superheroes. Along with being their longest followers. 

The1w/allthedeets: I agree with that. 

Executsith: Everyone else would call us geeks or nerds.

SomethingfanC: Sorry had to take care of a few guests irl. Bleh. Still going to say that the heroes were on vacation due to not needing to strain themselves anymore. I agree with Executsith about the geek thing. Except we deal with real live heroes. So how exactly are we going to get their attention. 

karMAPAN: Looks like Mr. SomethingfanC-pants here took his sweet time. 

SomethingfanC: I said I was sorry. So I’m guessing the 2nd Supreme Commander has nothing up his sleeves? No plan in his arsenal of back up plans. That (Also The1w/thedeets say to cupzAnddeaTh that I am sorry that his/her leg is broken. Hopefully it won’t take too long.) 

The1w/allthedeets: I should be the 2nd Supreme Commander. Have loads of plans like having a few of us show up irl after a battle. Then we all can have contact with them and personally ask. I am already working on phase 2 of the plan. (I’ll tell cupzAnddeaTh later)

SomethingfanC: I’m afraid to know what it is. 

Executsith: I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m agreeing with the devil advocate. 

SomethingfanC: That warms my cold dead heart. I even took a screenshot of it. Finally I have blackmail against the “Executive Execution.” Stupid name that still spelled the same when you mash it up. 

karMAPAN: K guys let us stop for a bit before we have our fun. In case of The1w/thedeets’ plan fails we got to have another way of contact. Like we need someone there to be the spokesperson who has our best interest at heart. 

Executsith: We need cupzAndeaTh or someone to be the damsel in distress. Man up guys because it is going to be one of you guys. 

SomethingfanC: I nominate Mr. Past Alliteration over here. All who agree with the nomination say yes.

The1w/allthedeets: Aye 

karMAPAN: Agree 

Executsith: Hey! I do not consent. 

SomethingfanC: The jury has spoken *slams down gavel. Plus I heard from a certain someone that you are close to Norrisville High. 

Executsith: The moment I find out who you are there will be hell. Hell will be risen and I will make everything painful for you asshole.

The1w/allthedeets: In my defense you shouldn’t have told me all those personal details. I at least know when to keep my mouth shut.

karMAPAN: Now let us discuss an important matter beside that. Like how we are going to find out what would happen if they manage to get into the Van Dam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is giving me some difficulties. I spent a day and a half writing and when I read it over it looked like garbage. I rewrote it, but it is taking longer than I thought, not to mention I haven't even started editing it. I'm halfway done with the official chapter before starting on Jacques's side of things. It won't take too long. On another note, I'm crossposting this work on my fanfiction.net account. So if anyone goes over there to read, DarkLunar1312 did not steal anything.
> 
> If anyone is wondering about Phase 1, it is gathering an army of people. Phase 2 is trying to unify everyone.


	7. Of Baskets and Talking

“You know what. I realized something precious in life,” Randy begins to say as he watches a robot crash into the school. “That no matter what you do, you just can’t become a hermit in today’s time.” 

“Randy, stop avoiding confrontation and get on with it. The schools going to get wrecked.” Nommi says as he floats near his head as he watches the panicking students leave the bus or get their parents to drive them away from school. 

“The public don’t even like me.” Randy weakly states as he bites his lip. ‘I’ll wait another minute, and if he isn’t here, I can just beat the thing and avoid him.’ 

“That hasn’t stopped you before and they will appreciate you. Cease your worries, Phoenix isn’t here yet, and your dumbass of a friend isn’t here as well. Perfec-”

“Alright. Ears out,” he says from behind the wall and his transformation is complete. “This is going to be easy, a giant robot looking frog that has a tongue that can destroy things. Totally easy. Not like it will take a lot of time.” 

Hidden gets out from his hiding place and calls out to the frog, “Hey ugly! What did those buildings do to you?!” 

The robot ignores him. With a vain attempt of getting the robot’s attention he decides to go all in. He takes his sword from his back and starts to swing it around wildly as he gets closer to it. No one is in the way, all off to the side so they won’t get caught in the crossfire. Hidden is glad for that, makes his job of slicing the thing to bits easier. This time he will make sure that the robot is destroyed and then turn his tail to flee. No way is he going to confront his scary partner.

“So what if I crack jokes about me dying, much better than people poking fun at my costume or disrespecting me.” Hidden mutters under his breath as he slices part of the robot toad’s tongue. 

The robot jumps back and he has to chase it, something he hates because the longer he is out, the more likely he will see Phoenix. 

With his luck, on the second jump Hidden manage to slice a bit of the toad’s right leg off, making it unbalanced. The thing crashes to the ground and he begins to dice it up; no future surprises for him today. Too early for that. He cuts off the rest of the legs and the tongue, no chainsaw or flamethrower popping out from the sockets. 

Hidden kicks the broken robot for good measure—jumping a bit because it is made out of metal—and he hears students cheering for him. He waves at them and was about to deal the final blow before he hears crunching of the grass. Immediately he flees, but he feels a hand on his shoulder.

Inwardly Hidden is crying as his shoulders stiffen. He starts to speak with a slightly high pitched voice, “H-hey Phoenix. H-how’s it going? Just, you know, finished defeating a robot, and, I don’t know about you, but uh, I need to drink some water. See you later.” 

“My sweet bunny, I believe I told you the next time we meet we will talk about your little issue.” Phoenix mummers and it sounds a bit threatening to Hidden’s ears, with his low but slightly muffled voice. 

“Issues, what issues? I just like to laugh when people threaten me. Or when I am a bit nervous for a fight. Or, you know what that’s it.” Hidden says and he feels Phoenix’s hand loosens his hold on his shoulder and puts his arm around his shoulder. It hurts a bit since he cannot move his neck up to look at his beaked partner because the arm is around his ears. 

“I would love to hear the last reason. Now I believe we have a camera to smile to.” He says as he guides Hidden to the cheering crowd. 

He can see Heidi already videotaping what was going on and she approaches them. He tries to not be nervous; despite wanting to be respected as a hero, it is his first appearance of talking to people. He wants to be cool and collected like the Hidden Bun and Phoenix who saved him. How can he even act like that with Phoenix keeping him close so he won’t run? Doesn’t it look weird from an outsider’s perspective? 

“Hello Norrisville! This is Heidi Weinerman and today we have our local heroes Phoenix and Hidden Bun for another interview! Well this time the rabbit themed hero is here and hopefully there is answers.” Heidi greets her viewers in her webcam on her hat.

Hidden glances at his partner, ‘Another interview? When did that happen? It is just Friday and we only made two appearances in school, not counting this one. Wait a minute did she just call me a rabbit? I’m a freaking bunny!’ 

“Answers to what exactly?” Hidden asks as he gives his partner a look. He hopes it isn’t what he thinks it is. 

“Where were the two of you for the past four years? You both have been protecting Norrisville for about eight hundred years, but why did you two leave?” The up and coming reporter asks. 

Oh cheese, it is that question. Shit. Well he can always say they were on vacation. 

“Unfortunately there were health related matters concerning Hidden’s family. He couldn’t bear to leave his mother alone and I was with him the whole time.” Phoenix replies grimly, like it was the actual truth instead of a lie. 

‘I can build up on this, hope I don’t mess up,” he thinks before looking to the ground saying, “She went through chemotherapy-”

“That is tragic, is she alright?” Heidi asks with concern. 

“Thankfully. It was a hard two years, and then my grandpa passed away. It’s been rough but we manage to get through it.” Hidden says, giving what he hopes is a sad smile. Phoenix sells it by patting his shoulder. Everyone is speechless. 

“Oh.” Was all Heidi manage to say and Hidden thinks he spots a tear in her eyes. That effectively killed the interview. 

‘Next time someone asks we all know magic, and everyone in my family has been Hidden Bun for thousands of years ago. That my magic if I am facing turmoil that it changes. Yeah, sounds like a solid theory.’ 

“I’m sorry for bringing it up,” Phoenix says and he rubs his head with his right hand, careful to not hit himself with his weapon. 

“It-it’s okay. I am sorry to cut this interview short, but we really need to get going.” Hidden says and he gives them a small smile. 

He turns away as Phoenix waves to the camera and his left hand is still clamped down on his shoulder. This means he is forced to walk and he hopes no one follows them. He just hears whispering behind him as the two walk behind the school, Phoenix keeping him close even if he slightly struggles. It is silent between the two until Hidden decides to break it. 

“You think you can check if they aren’t following us. Also can you stop holding my arm?” 

“Fine. But only to look, I don’t want you out of my sight just yet.” Phoenix says as he turns his head and then states, “They aren’t following.” 

“Thank goodness for that.” Hidden sighs then says, “When exactly did you get an interview?” 

“Just after the robot fight, the same girl cornered me, but I manage to escape.” 

“Did your kwami tell you the real reason instead of us making up that sob story?” 

“No, but he did say something to get them off our backs. It was either that, vacation, or someone was pregnant.” 

“Well we wouldn’t want to be knocking someone up or our fictional sisters getting knocked up either. Personally I would have gone with a vacation. How we both accumulated enough time for four years.”

“That is a long vacation then. Wait a minute. Hidden I need to know are you suicidal? Please tell me you are not.” Phoenix clamps his other hand on his upper arm and looks him dead in the eye. 

Hidden shouts, “What? No! Why would you think that? I just make a couple of jokes where I’m hurt or dead to ease up my nervousness. Haven’t fought with someone else before and I find it funny whenever some baddy threatens me, or anyone making a joke about me being dead. Well you showed concern with the other robot and well. Great I’m rambling again. Point is, I’m not suicidal.” 

“Calm down. I’m sorry about that though, just needed to make sure my hero wasn’t going to go to an early grave before I can thank him.” Phoenix said and he scratches his cheek and he takes his hand from Hidden’s upper arm. 

“I’m your hero?” he asks dumbfounded by his confession. 

“Well yes, you did save me during the summer when I couldn’t transform. Plus, you really helped me out when we were fighting crime.” 

He feels his face heat up, “Well of course I helped you out, I’m your partner even if we didn’t meet and heroes do that stuff all the time. To be honest, I was kind of nervous to meet you, even if we were destined to be partners. Kind of idolized the previous holders and I wondered if you would be intense or not.” 

“You, nervous? You didn’t look it when we were destroying that robot. I kind of thought you were annoyed with me.” 

“You are one of the brucest heroes I know real or otherwise; even though you get a bit intense when you thought I was suicidal. Sorry if I sounded like I was annoyed, heat of the battle and I kind of have no clue what I’m doing with a sword. Usually knock out or sneak behind criminals or save kittens. My kwami wants to teach me how to use my weapon once I’m finished with basic training.” 

“Ah jeez, I was just worried. I would hate to know that someone is hurt and I could do something but I chose not to.” Phoenix confesses and Hidden nods, agreeing with his partner. 

“Same. I meant what I said earlier, I want us to be friends and all. Want to talk later on? Around ten on top of the library behind the clock tower?” He suggests, knowing that time is running short and he needs to go find his best friend. 

“Yes, that sounds w-great! I will meet you there then. Want to detransform together that way we can still talk?” 

“I would lo-ve that,” Hidden’s voice suddenly strains and he coughs a bit, “but I think we should still get close to school and go our separate ways. Everyone might figure out who we are.”

“I understand. Maybe another time.” Phoenix says sounding slightly disappointed. 

“Hey, maybe another time. Plus my kwami is a bit…temperamental when it comes to my identity and whatever involves Hidden Bun the slightest.” He said, scratching the back of his head. 

“You have mentioned that before.” His partner said as he and Hidden walk to the wall.

“Mhm. I guess this is goodbye. I’ll catch you later tonight.” Hidden said as he runs the opposite direction that the two were walking. 

He notices a side door and he looks up on the roof. He doesn’t see Phoenix and hides behind a shrub to detransform. Randy walks through the door with a large grin on his face. 

‘This is so bruce! He doesn’t hate me, but he thinks I’m his hero. Yeah! Maybe I can ask him to do his Cursed Flames later on when I am close. It will be amazing to see it up close.’ He thinks as he walks into English. 

Everyone is talking or whispering one thing or another. He goes to Howard who is reading a comic book, and he glances up at him. 

Immediately Howard says, “If this is about me being friends with Jacques the answer is still no.” 

‘Note to self: buy sticky notes and more paper,’ Randy thinks before replying, “Fine, I won’t ask.” 

“Good. Now you mind telling me where you were today?” Howard asks without looking up from his comic. 

“Well you see, I kinda don’t want to talk about it, but it kind of involves the toilet. Going there a lot more times than I would like.” 

Not exactly a lie, he has been going to the bathroom a lot to talk to Nommi or feed him if he is in his jacket. 

“Oh yeah I hate it when that happens. Hope the bathroom isn’t destroyed with you in it. That would be embarrassing.” 

“Maybe I will get hurt or crushed to death on the toilet.” The two of them look to each other and laugh. 

“Hahaha good one. Now how exactly are we going to deal with today’s basketball game later on. We come separately or together in Mort’s or your mom’s car?” 

“Separate let our parents think only one of us is bringing things. I got the paint, paint opener, and my yellow shorts. You bring the brushes, silly string, horn, and your shorts. Also ask you dad for some cash. We will be eating victory ‘chos in the fish bowl.” 

“Alright! Just show up about an hour early and we hit the restroom.” Howard said and the two do their secret bro handshake. 

The class starts and Randy doesn’t pay attention much. He has to make sure he tells Nommi how this is going down for the game. He won’t be able to hide on his person like usual, but he is going to stay in his duffel bag for the remainder of the game. There is no way he is going to stay in his short’s pocket, everyone will see somethings in there and Howard will ask about a strange figure moving around his pocket. 

He also needs to find out what he is going to write on his note to Jacques, he cannot handle being ignored by someone who he was talking to. He wish he could turn back time to the beginning of lunch on Wednesday to tell Howard the truth. That way he wouldn’t got mad, the school wouldn’t still be under construction today, and their new friend will stay that way. 

He sighs, the things he does to keep people from being angry. Well if that akuma attack didn’t happen then Phoenix wouldn’t be mad at him, but then they wouldn’t meet later on today. Lots of negatives that outweigh the positives. 

He tries to focus on the rest of the day, trying to ignore everything going on around him. Like one band geek getting picked on by Bash—the one with blond hair, he thinks his name is Bucky—while Jacques walks by them with a lot of girls trailing after him. 

He will admit, he is still a bit hurt from the French transfer student not even glancing their way even if he said, “Hey Jacq,” but he has to admit, maybe he didn’t hear him. The halls are loud and there were a few people blocking his way. He finally found a way to write his note and put it in his locker. In fact he wrote it in Biology. It says: 

Hi, I’ve noticed that you are a cool new guy who came from Paris. That is such a neat place and you even came to Norrisville from such a bruce place. I wonder how you’re taking the occasional monster attacks and the surprise robot ones. I honestly thought I was going to die when that one robot came into the cafeteria, like it came straight out of a Frankenstein and chainsaw murderer movie. 

It must be weird getting this note, but to tell you the truth I’m kind of intimidated with talking to people. Well really anyone who I don’t know. I wish I had courage like you to go around and talk to everyone. Even if I worked up the courage to say something there are so many people around you that I think you won’t even hear me. I hope this isn’t weird or anything, just trying to talk to new people. Ha talk. 

‘Rough start, but I guess he won’t throw it away. He doesn’t seem that type of person to throw notes away.’ He thinks as he tears the paper from his notebook and stuffs it in his pocket. 

The school day ends and he is tempted to drop it off his locker. There wouldn’t be enough time, Randy realizes, since he has to catch his bus and he would have to shake Howard off his tail. Not to mention if anyone Jacques knows will see him by his locker. ‘Looks like I need to put it in there after the game,’ he thought as he gets on the bus with Howard. 

“You ready?” Randy asks as he sits in the middle of the bus. 

“Heck yeah I am! Just make sure to be there by six since it starts at seven.” Howard cheers then gives him a look, “You're going to ride your bike aren’t you?” 

“Yep.” Randy pops the p. “In exchange of going there I got to do some chores, but I’m not going to do them until later.” 

“That sucks.” 

He shrugs, “That's the deal. Going to put it off until later.” 

“Nice. Well I have no clue when you got to leave so leave early. Unless you want me to ask Mort to pick you up?” 

“Nah, I got this. You did say that it would look suspicious earlier.” 

“I know I know. Geez trying to be nice for once.” He waves him off. 

The two look at each other and then laugh. “Good one Howard. Tell me next time you’re serious.” Randy wipes a tear from his eye. 

“Yeah I know. It was getting too depressing here.” Howard admits and Randy shakes his head. 

“Howard just stop man. Just stop.” 

“Fine. Fine. Just gonna ask, you heard about the interview today?” 

“Heard it. Of course I did. Did not expect that. So posting it online and I feel a bit bad for Hidden.” 

“Yea your little hero buddies forum thing are going to have their panties twisted. I admit it is sad about Bun and I wonder how he is able to keep going.” 

“Maybe he was put at ease with them or maybe he pushed everything down. Like he is in denial or something.” Randy speculates about his alter ego. 

Would he be in denial? Denial as in not wanting to think about it. Would he cry or just avoid the subject? More likely keep everything down and come to terms with his problems one problem at a time.

“Whatever is going on, your hero is going to the shrink.” 

“What’s wrong with the shrink?” 

“They try to get into your head and mess you up big time.” 

“I think their job is to not mess you up. Like make you not messed up.” 

“Whatever. Point is they get into your head.” The bus slows to a stop and Randy gets up. 

“Okay I get it, see you in a couple of hours.” 

Randy leaves the bus with a few other teens and walks home. He opens his front door and then locks it. Nommi flies out of his jacket and flies around in the room. 

“Do you have any idea how hot it gets when you can’t breathe much?” Nommi suddenly asks as Randy throws his backpack on a chair in the kitchen. 

“No.” ‘But I get the feeling you are going to tell me anyway.’ 

“Pretty hot especially with my fur color. Is there anything you can sneak into your pocket that is a liquid? Like a small bottle of water?” 

“I can put one in my bag and you drink out of it whenever.” Randy shrugs and starts putting away the dishes.

“That would be good, it would be interesting to hear your course material, especial in Home Economics.” 

“You actually listen to what goes on in there? I thought you take a nap.” 

“Sometimes. I did like to play that game yesterday.” Nommi said giving him a side glance and then the bag. 

He knows what he wants. Randy states, “So you want to stay in my bag.” 

“Only before school and a little of first period, afterword in your jacket. There is less activity in the beginning of the day then in the middle or end. Rarely any akumas will form.” Nommi states as he flies into the closet and grabs the jam jar. 

“Fine Nommi. Anyway you are going to be in my duffel bag for today, need to keep you somewhere for today’s game.” He says as he puts bread in the toaster and then grabs the remaining cherries from his bag. 

“Why can’t I just stay on your person? Does it have anything to do with the paint you bought yesterday?” Nommi says as he is on the toaster, waiting for his food. 

“Yes.” 

“Can’t you just keep me in your jacket?” 

“That’s the thing. I am not going wear one, or a shirt. But I’m wearing shorts.” 

“So you are going to be wearing paint and your shorts.” He says and Randy nods. “That is a stupid idea. Who came up with it?” 

“It’s not a stupid idea, people do that all the time in sports, it will be okay.” Randy defends his idea. 

“It was your stupid idea. I honestly thought you wouldn’t make ‘out there’ suggestions. That you were the sane one, looks like I need to re-evaluate my opinion of you.” 

He flinches, “We need an out there idea to go to the fish bowl. Didn’t you hear us planning earlier?” 

Nommi’s cheeks take on a dark red color, “I may not have been paying attention at the time.” He coughs and then says, “If memory serves me right, usually you cannot take a bag or backpack into a stadium.” 

“It is just for a couple of hours, like three. I will try to sneak you in, doubt security will even be tight, just a high school basketball game. Please! Me and Howard need to score those bruce seats. Those comfortable, velvet seats l. We can be the first freshmen in there. Come on Nommi. I will do whatever you want after the game and tomorrow. Without complaining,” Randy pleads with his knees on the floor and gives Nommi a pathetic look. 

The toast pops out and Nommi sighs, “Fine.” Randy shouts in joy and Nommi immediately hushes him. “Only if you make me fruit salad and tomorrow there is two hours of training on top of your morning one.” Nommi extends his arm and his partner stares at it. 

Randy hesitates for a moment before shaking the small arm. “You won’t regret it.” 

“You should think the same. Now don’t you have chores to attend to then dinner?”

“Shit. I mean shoot,” Randy corrects himself when Nommi shoots him a glare. 

He finishes putting up the dishes, folding laundry, and sweeping downstairs. Randy makes himself a sandwich and stuffs it in his mouth as quickly as possible without choking. Still eating, he heads upstairs and dumps his training gear from his duffle bag onto his bed. With that empty he goes down his ladder to place the two paint buckets, can openers, and his shorts inside. Before taking it downstairs he pulls the note from his pocket and places it on top of his things. 

He heads downstairs and leaves his bag on the kitchen table before heading to the garage. He grabs his bike, brings it inside, and takes it to the porch. Going back inside he sees Nommi get inside the bag and he takes it then locks the front door. Taking the bike down a few steps he puts it on the sidewalk to his driveway and proceeds to ride it. 

Randy wobbles a bit, uneven distribution of weight from the duffle bag, but he doesn’t fall down. Occasionally when he has to stop to look out for cars he has to correct himself. He finally arrives at Norrisville High and he places his bike behind the school where the bike rack is. He briskly walks to the front doors to find his best friend. No doubt Howard already came and Randy sees him walking into the nearest restroom. 

“Hey Howard,” Randy says as he opens the door to see his friend reaching into his backpack and pulling out a comic book. 

“Thought it would take longer Cunningham. Oh well. Let’s get started. Just checked the concession stand and they have a lot of pop. Definitely going to need that for my bruce hat.” Howard says as he pulls out a hat used in games that has two straws coming from the side. He stuffs his comic book away before Randy could even see it. 

“Too bruce. By the way what were you reading?” 

“Nothing you need to worry about. Let’s get painting!” With that Howard grabs the paint brushes from his bag after putting his hat to the side. 

During the time of painting everything below their neck blue, after changing into yellow shorts, was weird. Having hard bristles and thick paint over his stomach and armpits was difficult. Randy will not admit unless under the threat of death, that he is ticklish. Well ticklish in the way that he constantly jerks away from the brush every time it hits his sensitive torso. Howard was laughing at him as he helped him paint his back. In return, Randy was a bit rough with applying paint on his friend’s back. 

Soon they hit a roadblock, they couldn’t put a second coat of paint, this time white, since the first coat was still drying. Randy had to hold off writing, “Carps!” on Howard’s stomach, while Howard couldn’t write “Go” on Randy. The two of them had to sit down, both had the bright idea to start with their legs and work their way up. Not exactly their brightest moment, but they did manage to finish painting themselves, even if the game was twenty minutes in.

“Cunningham hurry up, you got everything ready?” Howard asks as he gets out of the restroom. 

“Just give me a minute, have my horn out already. Let me go to the gym locker, do not want anyone to take my things.” Randy says as he rushes in the direction of the gym.

He goes into the locker room and finds that the gate to the gym locker isn’t locked. ‘Coach Green really doesn’t care about that. He even forgot to lock the football and soccer gates,’ he thinks as he puts in his locker combination and place the bag inside there carefully. 

“Cunningham!” Howard yells. 

“Coming!” Randy replies as he gets his horn. 

Howard is already at the door with his hat on and his finger on the trigger for his can of silly string. 

“Finally! You know what to say when we get in there right? You can’t wonk this up because those seats are on the line!” 

“Relax buddy. We go in on my mark. One…two…three. Go!” The two burst into the room. Randy presses the button on his horn and Howard pulls the trigger on the can. Everyone stops what they are doing to stare at them. 

“What up Norrisville!” Randy yells with his arms in the air. 

Everyone is silent. Randy chuckles a bit then says, “W-we gonna win today!” Randy and Howard both turn to each other and hit their stomachs against one another.

“Cunningham is that all you going to say,” Howard says through his teeth. 

“Yeah. Kinda figured everyone would be clapping by now.” He says right back. 

The two friends stand there as Bash yells out from on the court, “Hey, look at those two shoobs!” 

Just like it was practiced, most of the audience laughs at the two of them. 

“Way to wonk it up Cunningham,” Howard grumbles as he makes his way to the concession stand and buys two McCokes. He marches over to the stands as Randy trails behind him. 

“I did not wonk it up. I think I did pretty good.” He says as he spots Jacques sitting next to Jen, Cory, and Darcy at the top of the bleachers. He waves at them, but no one sees him. 

‘Great. Ignored again.’ 

The two walk up halfway up the bleachers and stare mournfully at the fishbowl. There is even a bouncer in front of the roped off area not allowing unworthy students inside. Randy looks down to the court and sees a familiar person. 

“Hey didn’t Cynthia say she liked basketball? I figured she loved to play it.” Randy asks as he points to the girl in uniform. 

“Yeah, I guess she just likes watching it. Although she does make a fine cheerleader.” 

“Well it looks like she is passionate about it,” he comments as he sees her yelling at the opposing team. “You know she doesn’t like you.” 

“Oh I know, but I always liked a pretty face and a hard to get attitude.” Howard winks as he slurps his soda. 

“But don’t you ever argue with your crushes?” 

“I always argue with people, part of the Weinerman charm. A couple of rounds with my wits and she will be falling for me. Although looking at that form is giving me second thoughts. Honestly who can do the splits and keep on yelling? Not the type of girl if she yells when she argues with me. There is being passionate and being level headed. I like to have both.” 

“You and your exquisite tastes.” Randy dryly says as he listens to the band playing. 

“Oh I know. I know. Ugh what is that horrible sound?!” Howard yells as he rubs his ears. 

Randy looks down to where the band members are sitting, just below the fishbowl and in the splash zone of food people throw down. One second ago it was harmonious, instruments playing along until one blond guy got up. It was the same guy that Bash was bullying and he happens to be doing a triangle solo. Who plays a triangle in band? Apparently that guy who is getting yelled at by the band instructor. Poor kid ran out of the gym crying.

“It stopped. Anyway, going to go clean myself off, starting to get a little too itchy.” Randy said as he gets up. 

“We just sat down not even thirty minutes ago.” Howard whines. 

“Well my coat looks a bit uneven. People can see my skin from me scratching too much,” Randy shows Howard his arm. 

“Ugh looks like a mixture of a rash that you spilled blueberry juice all over.” Howard says in disgust, looking away from Randy. 

“I know. See my problem?” 

“Take your arm out of my face and go already. I'll tell you who won later.” Howard said as he is entrapped in the game. 

Randy goes down the steps and out of the side doors. He goes into the locker room and takes a towel, small cloth, and soap with him. He scrubs furiously on his chest first, trying to find out how long it takes to get the paint off. It is a slow process, paint chipping a bit unless it is covered in enough water then scrubs off, and he was careful with his nipples. They hut like a bitch when he accidentally put the same amount of pressure as around it. 

His chest is mostly red with a few flecks of blue. He’ll deal with those later and his body is fully wet, meaning he won’t have to scrub so hard. Y gets out of the shower to grab another small cloth—the one in his hand is blue—and he hears a noise. He ignores it and focuses on his lower back and shoulder blades. The water becomes ice cold and he jumps out of the shower.

Tentatively he puts his hand in the water, waiting for the water to become cold again. Once he feels it is hot he starts to scrub his arms. 

“Hey what are you doing here? Wait is it you Randy. You were one of the blue dudes.” Someone said and Randy turns to the entrance to the showers and sees a familiar brunet. It is Cory. 

“Washing up, scratched myself a couple of times since I got a bit itchy. What are you doing in here?” Randy asks and Cory walks in and stops a few feet away from him. 

“Toilet what did you think?” 

“There is some out in the foyer.” Randy says as he scrubs the back of his hand. 

“Too lazy to walk all the way there. Let me tell you, you look ridiculous. Your skin is red, blue, or peach on your ass and thighs. You and Howard went all out for this.” 

“Of course we did. It is for the fish bowl.” 

“Fish bowl?” 

“The area with all the cool seats with the bouncer.” 

“Oh, yeah. That’s the fish bowl. Stupid name for a couple of seats.” 

Randy scrubs his other hand, “It might be, but me and Howard were going to be the first freshmen up there.” 

“Must have sucked then.” 

“Yeah.” Randy says without turning around. “Can you send a message to Jacq for me. Just tell him I’m sorry about what happened on Wednesday.” 

Cory doesn’t answer and Randy turns his head toward the entrance. He sees that he isn’t there.

“Seriously?” Randy sighs and starts on his legs. 

After a few minutes he turns off the hot water and throws the used wash clothes to the bin. He towels off and walks to his locker. Opening up his duffel bag, Nommi pokes his head out to take a deep breath of air. 

“Those paint fumes are disgusting,” he says as he gets out of the bag as Randy reaches for his underwear. 

“Well lucky for you, you are going to be in my jacket.” 

“Yay. Now can you hurry up? I’m pretty sure you need to grab your shorts and boxers.”

“You just don’t want to be in the locker room because of b.o.” Randy says as he puts on his jeans. 

“That may be true, but at least the smell isn’t bad like the perfume in the girl’s locker room.” 

“You’ve been to the girl’s locker room? What was it like?” Randy asks as he stares at the kwami with large eyes. 

“The same as the boys in terms of architecture. Replace B.O. with perfume clouds that some girls don’t know how to spray on and it is the exact same.” 

“How did you get in there? Wait never mind stupid question.” Randy says as Nommi gives him a look. “Please tell me you didn’t watch them change like you do with me Nommi. My respect for you will go down the drain.” 

“What!? No! Heavens no! I would never look at a young woman’s body without her consent. It is fine for men to look at one another, so is women. What did you take me for a voyeur?” Nommi yells with his cheeks dark red from his fuming and his ears are twitching. 

“No! Just wanted to make sure you always acted like a polite man most of the time when you aren’t being rude. Don’t mean to make you that angry and I was just teasing.” Randy moves his hands and grabs Nommi. He strokes his head with his finger. 

Nommi huffs, “Well how else would you react with that accusation? Put a shirt on too, I doubt the world cannot take another second of you being shirtless. Think of all the virgin girls who’ve seen you today.” 

Randy rolls his eyes and grabs his red shirt, “I doubt this is the first time they saw a topless dude. There is something called the beach. I would love to take you to it, but I think you would die from the heat.” 

“Well you can always buy me lemonade or water as I sip on my drink I will see you playing in the water and the next day see you sunburnt because you didn’t listen to me.” Nommi states as his holder grabs his bag and heads to the shower to get his short and boxer. 

Randy grumbles under his breath about smug kwamis and how he is underappreciated. Nommi smiles before flying into his jacket as Randy walks out of the locker room. He doesn’t go to the gym, instead he walks to Jacques’s locker. He might as well put the note in there. 

He needs to hurry. Too much time has passed. Just as he was about to get into the hallway where the locker is he hears someone scream in a classroom down another hall. He runs over there and looks inside. 

There is a tall person around seven feet that looks ripped, but has a small head. Violet skin with sharp teeth and a band uniform that is stretched thin around his bulging muscles. In one of his gigantic hands is a small silver dinger he grips tight. The akuma gets close to the one of the students and Randy acts. 

“Ears out!” 

Immediately he rushes in to grab the student who was about to be hit by the large akuma’s fist. 

Hidden takes the student outside the door and he runs. He turns back to the stank’d student to see it closing in on the band instructor. 

“Here is my triangle solo!” The akumatized student says as he hits the wall with the dinger. 

The band instructor and Hidden holds their ears as the high pitch sound hits their ears. 

‘It shouldn’t even be possible for that to happen,’ Hidden thought as he takes a few shaky steps toward the fallen band instructor as the akuma keeps hitting the dinger. 

He hits the akuma with his sword, forcing him to stop his banging. Quickly Hidden scoops up the fallen teacher and puts her over his shoulder. He bolts out of the room, he sways a bit as he runs from the stank'd Bucky. 

“Where are you taking me,” the band instructor yells and it does nothing to help his ringing ears. 

“Anywhere that isn’t here. Do you have your car keys?” Hidden shouts as he gains a lead against his pursuer. 

“What?! Keys? I have them!” The band instructor yells and Hidden opens a window. 

He goes through it and takes her to the parking lot. He leaves her there, she can get to her car. There are more important things to deal with, like warning everyone else of the akuma. He sees that the akuma is running outside, tearing the wall a new one. He sees that the large being is heading to the gym. Hidden grabs some dirt and heads over to the akuma. He jumps onto the shoulder and throws it into his eyes. 

He could fight Bucky, but the akuma is a little too close to the gym to his liking. What is important is that he warns everyone to get away from the walls because he doesn’t want anyone to get hurt. If he fights him out here the akuma ca go into the gym and cause massive damage to the area and to people. 

‘If only Phoenix was here or I have some way to contact him.’ Hidden thought as he runs to the doors to the foyer of the gym. He bursts inside, panting a bit from running so much and carrying someone who is taller and heavier than him. 

“Hey everyone,” Hidden yells at the players and audience, “you guys need to get out of here! Get out from the back entrance there is-”

Hidden gets hit by some stone that the akuma grabs when he bursts through the wall. It was the size of his head and it hit his back. He staggers a bit before he touches his back. 

‘God it hurts like a bitch. No bleeding.’ He thinks as he turns around and lifts his sword. Everyone rushes out of the gym from the other exit and Hidden dodges the large debris that the large akuma throws at him. ‘Looks like he hasn’t figured out that his dinger can make anyone fall to their knees.’ 

He jumps to the side after the last rock is thrown and jumps over the purple being that charges at him. Hidden was about to clear over him when the akuma grabs his long ears. He lifts Hidden up and roars in his face. 

“Ding Strength no like it!” He yells and Hidden tries not to flinch. 

“Ding Strength. That is a nice name. Sorry about that.” Hidden fakes an apology as he tries to get close to the fist with the dinger in it. 

“Bad rabby say sorry? Why? No, me need small thing you have.” Ding Strength states as he shakes Hidden 

“Ow. I have no small thing, only small thing,” Hidden says, trying to convince the stupid akuma.

“Why you need small thing?” 

“Man in head wants it.” 

“Do you want it?” Hidden asks and sees Ding Strength’s face scrunch up. ‘I swear I can get the thing when he least expects it. Looks like they start off as rage monsters before capable of speech.’ 

“No, me want triangle.” 

“Hey, if you set me down I can help you get your triangle.” Hidden tries to convince the tall akuma with a sheepish smile. 

Ding Strength drops him to the floor and Hidden massages the skin around his ears. It is a bad time to figure out that the ears are attached to his scalp. 

Ding Strength yelps as he is thrown back and Hidden looks up to see four of the five feathers wrapped around his upper arms. The akuma falls to the ground with a shout and the dinger hits the ground. Another piercing sound, but at a closer range than before. Hidden bites his lip as he holds his ears. 

Phoenix rushes to him and helps him up. “You okay? Took quite a fall.” 

“Y-yeah just peachy. Make sure that dinger doesn’t hit anything.” Hidden manage to say as he uses Phoenix to help him up. 

“So that was the noise I heard.” Phoenix muses and Hidden’s eyes widen. 

“Look out!” 

Phoenix is punched by Ding Strength and he is sent flying a few feet. Phoenix groans out, “Should have destroyed that thing.” 

Hidden could barely hear his friend over Ding Strength yelling out, “That hurt mean birdie!” 

The akuma pushes Hidden away as he heads to Phoenix. Phoenix gets up and gets his weapon ready. He has his winged weapon out like a shield in front of him and runs to the akuma. Hidden gets up as he sees Phoenix use the weapon to block his left fist, the one without the dinger in it. He uses one of the feathers that wraps around the right fist just as Dong Strength was about to punch him again. 

His partner is careful about not letting the dinger hit the ground. The akuma uses his other hand to get the wire and metal feather off his wrist. Just as he was trying to forcefully take it off, Phoenix unleashes another feather on him, around the other wrist. 

“Stop it! Want to crush birdie!” The akuma yells as Hidden gets closer to the fighting pair. 

He needs to get close enough to purify the snake that comes out of the possessed dinger. Phoenix uses another feather and the tip hits the right wrist. Hidden winces as he sees the feather blade hit the skin, but there was no blood coming from the wrist. ‘Must not wanted to hurt him much,’ he thinks as he sees the akuma drop the dinger. Hidden holds his ears just as Phoenix uses the feather that hit Ding Strength’s wrist to destroy the dinger. 

There was one last piercing noise as the akuma reverts back to his human form. Hidden has his glowing white sword up and pays no attention to that, just looking for the slithering snake. 

‘There,’ he catches a glimpse of it by the bleachers. He chases after it and his sword manages slice a bit of it. The snake turns white and disintegrates. Hidden sighs in relief and heads towards the traumatized student and his partner. 

He grins at his partner before crouching down to the cowering band student who is looking nervously at the two of them. Hidden puts his sword back on his back and says, “Are you okay? Do you remember what happened? How many fingers am I holding up?” Hidden proceeds to hold up two. 

Bucky puts his hands on his forehead and cheek, looking around in confusion and terror. “Wh-what is going on? I was running to the band room and then I am here?” Bucky puts his hands down and looks up at them with admiration. “Oh wow Phoenix and Bun. Two fingers Bun. You look even cooler in person Phoenix.” 

“Just call me Hidden band student.” He says as he can feel Phoenix’s presence behind him before coming beside him. 

“Thanks for the complement kid. Wish some people would say that,” the standing hero says stretching his arms. 

“Wow two heroes talking to me! This is the greatest day of my life.” Bucky gives them a look of admiration. 

“Can you walk?” Phoenix asks as he holds his hand out to the ninth grader. 

Bucky takes his hand and Phoenix pulls him up. Bucky is trying to steady himself and Hidden stands behind him, grabbing his shoulder to stop his shaking. 

“Thanks Bun Boy, but Phoenix got me.” The blonde said without turning around.

Hidden scowls and jerks his arm in the air before placing it to his side. He can see Phoenix’s eye crinkling in amusement. 

“His hero name is Hidden Bun,” Phoenix says and Bucky turns around to the silent hero with his mouth open. 

“So sorry Hidden Bun sir. Heard way too many variations of your name and even online no one really agreed on what to call you.” Bucky apologizes. 

“It’s cool. Now don’t you want to contact someone saying your safe?” Hidden asks as Phoenix moves next to him. 

“Yeah! Should do that, but uh if it isn’t too much trouble can I get a selfie with you two? I promise I won’t post it online or anything. Maybe print it out, but yeah.” He ends it there and gives them puppy eyes. 

Hidden bites the inside of his cheek. He always was a sucker for that and he shrugs. He looks up to his partner who shrugs as well. 

“We don’t mind, but after this we got to go. We need to keep some form of mystery as super heroes,” Hidden says. 

“Cool!” Bucky grabs his phone out of his pocket. 

He opens his camera app and the two heroes get close to one another, each putting one hand on the other’s shoulder. Phoenix raises his hand with his weapon and Hidden gives a peace sign. Bucky is grinning wide even though Phoenix’s beak is touching his head. The picture is taken and Bucky marvels at it. 

“Thank you guys so much,” he says before hugging them. “I got to call my mom know, thanks for making sure I was alright. Next time we see each other there is no rubble zing!” 

The student walks away and the two heroes stand next to each other in silence. 

“Well that was eventful,” Phoenix says as he still has his arm around Hidden. 

“Yeah,” h days still feeling the tight squeeze around his waist. “I put into vote we leave right after a battle.” 

“I second that notion.” 

“I mean it isn’t bad for us to get recognized, but there isn’t anyone here yet.” 

“You are just embarrassed that he didn’t know your name partner.” Phoenix says as he pokes his side when he takes his arm from behind his neck. 

Hidden jerks away, “No! But I would love if everyone would say my name. It’s not Bun Boy or whatever they come up with. It is Hidden Bun. It was even on Heidi’s website for crying out loud!” 

“Just calm down. Anyway were you hurt? You took a nasty fall.” 

“The only thing that hurts is my ears and they are going to be hurting more after making a few calls that I’m safe from the akuma attack.”

“Same. Did you know that the canals in your ears help you with your balance?” 

“Huh. No I didn’t know that. The more you know.” The two start walking toward the big hole in the wall. 

“So we are still going to talk at ten right?” 

“Yep, on the roof of the library with the clock tower.” 

“Excellent. I will guess you want us to split up.” 

“On the nose Phoenix. Need to make sure everyone I was with is safe and all.” 

“Well see you later.” With that Phoenix goes to the side of the building. 

Hidden goes back inside, and heads to the entrance of the locker room before detransforming. He goes back to the hallway he was at and sees that his things are not taken. Grabbing the duffle bag, he walks over to Jacques’s locker and stuffs his note inside. 

There his job is finished for the day and all he has to do is call Howard to see if he is okay and get home. He takes his phone out of his pocket and massages his ears in preparation to the shouting. 

End. 

Phoenix waits a top the library where he and Hidden will meet shortly. He leans to the side of the building, trying to stay in the shadows. Occasionally he looks down when he hears a noise, anxiously waiting for the black and red hero. 

He hears a scrap coming from the side of the building and what appears to be a hand, going off the limited light that he has from the moon. The shadow of the person gets up from side of the building and he sees Hidden. Hidden jumps when he moves a bit in the shadow, reaching behind to grab his sword before stopping. He coughs in embarrassment before straightening out and walking in front of him. 

The hero who just arrives says, “Hey.” 

Phoenix waves his right hand with his weapon and says, “What took you so long.” 

“Had to explain to a couple of people I was fine and make a certain someone fruit salad before leaving through my window.” Hidden immediately answers and Phoenix quirks the corner of his lip. 

‘He sounds a bit nervous like usual. Wish he would be at ease.’ “I had to deal with the same thing. I managed to get out through the door saying I was hanging out with friends and I will call them when I’m done.” 

“Well that’s nice. Your parents sound so chill after the attack. Anyway want to play twenty questions?” 

“Twenty questions?” He asks, raising his eyebrow at the name. Weren’t the two of them trying to become friends rather than fighting buddies? 

“Well we don’t have to so twenty questions, but ask as many of them to the other as truthfully as possible.” 

“Do you want to go first?” 

Hidden moves to sit down on the ledge of the building and says, “I don’t mind. This question has been bothering me for a while. Do you feel anything when you use Cursed Flames?” 

He sits down next to him. “Well I felt that my blood is getting hotter or maybe it is the rush of power. When I feel it, I see that I have two blue flames consuming my hands and I have to direct it somewhere. Found out if I point it at something and think I can hit it the flames reach to my target. What about your ability? You said Hidden something.” 

“That is so bruce. Like I wish I can do that! Luck. That’s the ending part of it. I think it is just me controlling the wind. I manage to put it behind my feet and I manage to go faster for a short amount of time. It’s not as bruce as yours, but I want to see what else I can do with my wind.” 

“Your ability is bruce, maybe better than mine. It is too flashy for my tastes, but I think yours is more useful if you can get to places faster. You can save anyone.” 

“It just feels like the only thing I can do is run. I have this wicked sword and I want to use it. Your weapon is great for long to close combat.” 

“That may be true; however, I need to make sure I can take down a target a close range with my feathers. It is difficult to use the long range function to trap the akuma today.” 

“Well you managed to get out of their alright. Maybe the two of us can train together sometime to get a hang on our abilities and weapons.” Hidden suggests. 

“I would love that. Perhaps tomorrow.” 

“No can do. I have two hours of hell training from a demonic little bunny on top of regular training. I shouldn’t have made that deal with him.” Hidden complains and puts his hands on his head and slouches. 

Phoenix pats his friend’s back and says, “How did you manage to rope yourself into that?” 

“Hey im supposed to be asking the questions here. But whatever. Well it was the only way I can go to the game.” Hidden admits as he hits the wall with his feet. 

“That was why your response time was fast.” 

“Too bad I didn’t get to watch it. Was it good at least?” 

“How do you know I was watching it?” 

“You came after I warned everybody or lived close enough to the school to see Ding Strength bust out of the wall trying to chase the band instructor. He stopped because he got mad at me.” 

Phoenix chuckles, “Ding Strength. Funny name. Anyway, the game was good we were winning with six points ahead of the other team.” 

“That is bruce. So here’s my question, can I touch your mask?” 

“You already did before.” 

“That was just your beak, I want to touch your face.” 

“Odd request. Just don’t poke my eye out.” 

“Cool. You can touch my ears if you want later.” 

“I will hold you to that.” ‘How did he know I wanted to touch them? Well at least I didn’t waste a question.’ 

Hidden touches his mask. He starts from the tip of his beak and follows the curve all the way up to the bridge of his nose. He pokes his cheek and the mask. He can feel him trying to get his finger underneath it, but his mask is skin tight. 

“Huh, did not know you were so warm. Felt weird to touch the cool mask after your cheek. Oh man did not mean to act like a creep!”

“It’s fine, I’ll take you up on your offer now.”

Phoenix reaches over to touch Hidden’s ear. He is touching the part where black turns to red subtly and he rubs it. Surprisingly the ears are soft. “Can you feel anything?” He asks as he trails down to the end of the ear.

“No, but I did find out that the base of the ears are connected to my scalp. Not a pleasant experience.”

Phoenix stop and then says, “Sorry about that. Anyway, you can ask another question if you want.”

“I will save my best question for last. Here’s my question, what was the weirdest thing you had to do in costume?”

Difficult question, mainly because Phoenix has some close encounters. Will interviews count? No, wait it was accidentally starting a commercial and not the time when he found one of his friends dressing up weird. 

“When I first started, I accidentally talked to this one guy who was apparently recording me. I said that I liked McSkinnies and I think it is going to be a commercial soon. I became a walking advertisement on accident.”

“To be fair, McSkinnies are good jeans. Okay your turn.”

“What do you like to do out of costume?”

“I like to go to art museums alone and play video games.”

“Maybe we can co-op one day.”

“That would be so bruce! We can talk about games later I got the perfect question. What do you hate? Can be a vegetable or a game. Anything.”

“Eggplant, never liked it when I was young despite my parents forcing it on me. Would always cut it to smaller pieces and make them think I ate them. Same question.”

“Getting up extremely early. I love to sleep and laze around in bed.”

“I always thought you woke up with a lot of energy?”

“I’m not one of those batteries with the rabbit as a mascot. I get up complaining about having to get up. My next question is, do you know what happened to our procedures?” 

Phoenix laughs then says, “You are so interested in the costume, but I do not know. Boxers or briefs?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“The kind that wants an answer after all this serious talk.”

“Boxers.” Hidden admits quickly.

“Same; although, I thought you would be a briefs guy.”

“Yeah right. Is it because of my appearance now?”

Phoenix doesn’t bother to answer. 

“I’m taking your silence as a yes. And to think I thought you were a cool guy even without the suit on.”

“You think I am cool?” ‘You did say that earlier, but now,’ Phoenix mischievously thought as he can making his partner, who is usually collected in the heat of battle, spaz out. He enjoys it when he can get different reactions from him. 

“Well now I don’t.” Hidden huffs and crosses his arms lightly.

“Oh don’t do this to me Hidden. Say I’m cool.”

“I just did.”

“Again.” Phoenix whines.

“No.”

He holds onto Hidden and is careful with his right hand. “Agaaaaain. I won’t get off until you do.” ‘Sure I am acting as a child, but I have seen multiple friends do this to one another. Mostly younger than me, but a few in high school.’

“Fine, just get off me. You are cool.” Phoenix gets off of Hidden and the other hero scoots away from him.

“Aw come on it wasn’t so bad.”

“How much do you weigh?”

“Forty-eight kilograms.” Phoenix immediately answers.

“What?”

‘Shoot, slip of the tongue.’ “I meant one hundred and five pounds.”

“You are one pound heavier than me without the weapon on then.” 

“Well looks like I have to slim down.” Phoenix comments as he pulls at the skin on his arm.

“If you slim down you won’t have those muscles.” Hidden says and he reaches to slap his hand away from his arm.

“You really think that?”

“Of course I do, usually won’t say anything untrue. Because apparently my grandpa is dead and my mom is finished with chemo.”

Phoenix flinches, “I just wanted them off our backs.”

“I know that. Anyway if anyone asks. Our families have long lifespans and occasionally our family members switch out with being our hero personas. Also we know magic because of our fire and wind thing we got going on.”

“Seems like a good backstory. What would be better if both of us were like immortal with our families and only disease could kill us.” Phoenix says as he grows animate, helping his friend put a story together for both of them.

“That sounds way better, but still. Our made up families do switch out with us. We could be the kids.”

“Yeah and we have a lot of brothers and sisters around the world.”

“That sounds nice, having a sibling.”

“It is.” 

“You have an older brother or sister? Maybe a younger one?”

“I have an older sister. She happens to be a hairstylist.” ‘Well she owns a major company that usually deals with fashionistas.’ 

“Wow she is a hairstylist? That sounds amazing, I wonder how long that took.”

“She loves to mess with people’s hair when she was young. I was even her training dummy when she was young.” 

“Did she mess up your hair? I get the feeling she did.” 

“Lots of times. I have a phobia with scissors in her hand now.” Phoenix recalls the past. The latest time was how Gwendolyn had a pair of scissors to his ear when he was sleeping and she kept opening and closing it. The moment he woke up and heard that sound he rolled over across his bed and onto the floor. His sister was laughing with her makeup gorgeously done and her hair styled in the latest up due the week before he came to the states. 

“If it makes you feel better I have a phobia with chickens.”

“I know. I wonder if you can even eat chicken.”

“I do. I can handle the dead and delicious kind. I cannot stand to look at their lifeless beady looking eyes.” The long eared hero shudders and Phoenix shakes his head.

His fear is justified. The first time she cut his hair he was in daycare. It turned out so bad his mother had to call someone to fix it at the end of the day. Gwendolyn was only allowed to cut her dolls hair until he was in first grade where she tried again the day before picture day. Maybe Hidden has some bad scenarios of chickens. Who is he to judge, even though he will win the traumatized competition. “Do you have any siblings?”

“No, but I want one.” Hidden sadly says. “Do you have any interesting stories with your kwami?” 

“I have a lot. Some of them a bad, others good. I found out that he was mostly eating the deli in the fridge whenever I’m out and it got so bad people were guarding the fridge. I don’t know how he can open the door because it is thirty or forty times his height. Turns out that I got a mini fridge and it is stocked with deli, jerky, and juice for him.”

Hidden is laughing at the end of his story, “Oh that hurts. Wish I had a mini fridge in my room. Well on some nights my kwami sleeps on me instead of beside me because my dad has this weird thing going on with checking up on everyone and going through each room. Only time the little guy is cute. Here is a better story. One time we almost got caught in a store and he was trying to get out. Some kid saw him and he had to pretend to be a doll. I said he was my favorite character in some anime I watch. I said I had him imported from Japan.”

“You almost got discovered by a kid? Hahaha! How long was that when you became Hidden Bun?” 

“It was probably week two of having my miraculous.”

“Wow, that must have been something.”

“Sometimes I hold it over him. Whenever he gets too annoying. He gets a bit moody and gets quiet.” 

“Wish we could switch kwamis for a day.”

“I doubt you can rock my suit like I do. Although I could really want the respect with your suit.”

“Of course you have respect. You are Hidden freaking Bun. My partner who destroys those green snakes that get out of those akumas.”

Hidden sighs. “It would be nice if everyone can remember my name and actually respect me. Making fun of my tail all the damn time, like I don’t know where it is. Ears, I don’t care. I found out I can actually use them to stop baddies, and they can stretch a bit. Hurts my scalp though.”

“Are you usually this unconfident?”

“I’m not unconfident I am annoyed.”

“Well stop that and be proud you’re a hero. Our kwamis chose us for a reason.”

“Yet you are the one who wants a power swap.” 

“What is wrong with being curious? I want to try out your windy thing.”

“You can’t even if you wanted to.”

“Why not? You really don’t want me to be Hidden? You wound me so.”

“I mean every Hidden has a special ability unique to only them. My kwami is hidden talents. My wind apparently comes from my secret talent is running.”

“I wonder what my talent is.”

“Whatever you can do that you are good at. Usually you don’t do it often, don’t do it around other people, or are unaware of it.”

“What I got from that is that you don’t like to run around others.”

“Used to not bother before becoming Hidden. Anyway let’s get down to our last questions. Which is better, ninjas or cowboys?”

“Easy cowboys.”

“Blasphemy! Ninjas are better than cowboys because of all the bruce weapons. They sneak around everywhere and assassinate their targets.”

“No cowboys are better. They aren’t some farmers who took up arms with their tools. They are honorable people who have guns and rides horses. Do ninjas ride horses? No. Cowboys always help young women who are caught by worse people and are the heroes.” 

“Ninjas can beat cowboys in close combat.”

“Well cowboys can kill ninjas from meters away.”

“But-”

“But nothing. Cowboys can last in hot climates and have bruce hats. Do ninjas have hats, no they don’t. Therefore cowboys are better.”

Hidden opens his mouth and then closes it. Phoenix nods his head, another argument won by him.

“I want a rematch later.”

“We can if you tell me who you are and we can exchange numbers.”

“I-” he starts to hold his head and chest. Hidden coughs violently and Phoenix holds him, afraid he will fall off the roof. He pulls him to the roof and holds him up. He thumps his back and he feels Hidden collapse on him. 

Phoenix’s eyes widen and he tries to think up of ways to wake him up. ‘Should I slap him awake? Get him water? Do I have to go to a hospital? What do I have to do? Oh thank goodness he is waking up.’

“Hidden you okay? Do you have a health problem?” Phoenix asks as he tries to steady his partner.

Phoenix is shoved by the hero who just fainted. He stumbles a bit and sorts himself before saying, “What the heck is your problem? I was trying to help you.”

“No, you aren’t trying to help him. There is a reason why you humans cannot tell each other your identities. Stop pushing my wielder to say his name.” Hidden, no his kwami said cooly.

Hidden’s hands are on his waist and he can see him glaring at him. His eyes are a different color under the moonlight, different from before when he first came up.

“I was just asking, there is nothing wrong with that.” Phoenix says trying to find safe words around the kwami possessing Hidden.

The kwami snaps, “Well you are going to harm my kit, he is still young and ignorant to dangers of revealing his name.” 

With that the kwami in Hidden’s body jumps off the roof and hurries to the west. Well that was what Phoenix saw, but he can barely make out what Hidden looks like, as the kwami in his body is avoiding the street lamps.

‘What the hell just happened?’ Phoenix thought as he jumps down from the library. 

Seeing what happened with Hidden gives him the shivers. Could Tennu do that to him as well? He detransforms behind a tree and walks down a street to go to his caretaker’s home. Tennu is silent as he floats next to him.

“You going to say anything,” Jacques says, waiting for his kwami to answer.

The kwami of fire sighs and groans. He mumbles to himself something that he couldn’t catch and then says, “Sorry about that kid, should have warned you about what Hidden Bun’s kwami can do. Must have given you a shock.”

“Can you do that?” He asks the question plaguing his thoughts. What if he couldn’t control his body anymore in the middle of the fight? That he is acting different. Would he be aware of the takeover or not?

“Hell no and even if I could I wouldn’t. What Mr. Serious did could have harmed his wielder. Sure there were times where he would silence him in his own way, but never mind.” Tennu cuts himself off and huffs.

“Never mind what?! Will he be alright and why did he do that?”

“Relax, your little friend will be alright. He will be confused and I wonder how he will talk himself out of that one. It is obvious what the kwami of hidden talents did, he temporary took over control of his body. Kid probably mutters to himself or something for that to happen. Few of his wielders did that back in the day and he can manifest himself like that.”

“But why. It was an innocent question to know who he is. We could hang out in real life and talk to one another.”

“Look Jacques listen to me. As innocent as that is, in the past we didn’t mind the two of you knowing each other’s identity. We in fact pushed for it, but when one of our wielders found out that the kid he picks on was his partner he did not take it well. Well the poor victim did. We both had to convince them to actually work together.” Tennu admits as he floats ahead of Jacques.

The two walk together in silence as Jacques head is filled with questions. ‘Is that what happened to the ones before us, or was a different set of heroes? Are they still alive? Will Hidden be alright? Should I mention anything to him? No, that would just freak him out. Does Tennu have other abilities that he is keeping a secret from me?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shower scene and some kind of fight with a third party to end a friendship? What? I did that?
> 
> It was hinted previously that Nommi can to an extend stop Randy from saying something, usually making him not talk or coughing. Then the subject would change, and no one would really care. The possession thing went that way because I need to make way for Nommi to somehow communicate with Randy while he is Hidden Bun. Just like in the original show to give him pointers. 
> 
> I would be making a joke that Nommi does not like it when people are bonding with his wielder, but poor Randy. He lost his friendship with Jacques and possibly with his alter ego. Tune in to the next (official) chapter (that isn't a one-shot) folks!


	8. A Secret Meeting Part 2

“You just had to take control over your partner when my wielder was focusing all of his attention on him. Didn’t you Nommi,” Tennu starts off as he sees Nommi fly over to him on the same rooftop as before. 

“He was seriously considering about saying his identity to your partner. Of course I am not going to let him say anything.” Nommi defends himself as he stands next to Tennu. 

“Why don’t you let him choke up again whenever he is about to say something that displeases you? Unless. Oh no.” 

“He was going to say it.” The bunny kwami says with a hard tone. 

“No no no. You were able to take control. It is too soon in the game.” 

“It just means I will have a say in future battles. Nothing else. Worry about your human and I’ll worry about mine.” 

“You are more cold hearted then me.” 

“Perhaps, but then again your tendency for chaos and carnage is divided at the moment.” 

“I would suggest you hold your tongue. I understand you are stressed and your attention is divided into parts, but make no mistake I am not stuck as you in this situation. I am fully capable of getting out of this horrible form and staying that way longer than you.” Tennu states with a hard edge. 

Nommi growls, “Why don’t you? In fact prove to me that you can be free. Isn't that what you always wanted.” 

Tennu turns his head to the bunny shaped kwami. The glow of fire coming from his beak and he spits it off to the side. He lays on the fire and coolly looks at Nommi, “You just love to anger me when you're in your moods. I would transform if it wouldn’t harm my h-partner. He is starting the rites even if it is unknowingly. I still need him. No we still need them you unstable bastard.” 

Nommi rolls his eyes, “If I’m an unstable bastard, then you are a shit pretender.” 

“Careful with your jokes, it is starting to sound like you are angry. Anger clouds the mind and all that crap.” 

Nommi stiffens and says, “I forget you can make some sense even if angered.” 

“So you finally come to your senses.” Tennu states from his warm spot. 

“Those rites you spoke of, why haven't you declined?” 

“I am not as prideful or stupid as some people may think I am. I will not pass up on the power he is practically handing to me. It might be forever since you had the rites, but one does not decline unless with good reason.” 

“You have forgotten his protection, so he offered you the first gift on your day. You blindly accepted-” Nommi dryly states as Tennu interrupts. 

“Okay! I forgot and if I shift to my original form something bad will happen to him. Will it affect the transfer of diluted power? I don’t know. Will it affect his health? I don’t know. His personality? Same answer as the other two. I don’t want to make anymore mistakes-” he pauses before continuing,“-I am handling it. Giving him information that is pretty low key.” ) 

“I understand.” 

The two are silent for a moment before Tennu laughs. “Look how easily we can switch roles. I wqs worried about you and your human (if there was going to be more possessions it can fuck with someone’s kind) and know your concerned about my human and I’s well being in your creepy way.” 

“Remember that time you used to not talk a lot. I would appreciate if we went back to that time.” 

“Remember those times you used to not be a hard ass? I would appreciate it if you go back to that.” Tennu mimics and Nommi hits him. 

“I would like it if you can tell your human to not ask my partner’s identity anymore.” 

“Don’t worry he won’t. You scared him off, but now I think he is concerned with your precious kit.” 

“He was Hidden Bun, still green therefore a kit. He is mine because I am the one who is teaching him.” 

“Uhuh. You sure that there isn’t some parts of you taking a liking to the kid?” Nommi doesn’t answer. Tennu made a small sound at the back of his throat. “Curiouser and curiouser.” 

“Oh shut your trap. I’m going back to bed.” Nommi says and flies off. 

“You can’t deny the truth!” 

“Go call him and tell him your little mess!” 

“How do you know about that?!” 

“I've known you for centuries!” 

“Well you got to call him about what you did tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you realize that you accidentally posted the last chapter twice *facepalm. When you realize that you accidentally typed up a new power (ish) for Nommi that is ahead of schedule *double facepalm. I need my doodle fix, so that idea was born. In the original Randy had to have a leaf of the NinjaNomicon touch him before he is having fun in the book free falling, I believe it was the one with the quote, "A ninja knows he doesn't possess no knowledge" or something like that. I think he could already see the doodles, but that scene made more of an impact, and I had to do something similar to have that. Last chapter when Nommi took control of Randy that was the scene. 
> 
> Make no mistake, Tennu and Nommi are friends. They are jerks to one another, and I base this off of a couple of people I know. The "I-worry-slash-care-about-you-but-you-make-me-so-angry" type of people. 
> 
> Tennu was about to say host instead of partner, which happens when he is angry. There is some differences of being called a "host" and a "partner." Host suggests that the thing that is attached to them is dependent on them. Partner is when both individuals are working together toward a common goal. "My human" is a term of endearment that is similar to "my wielder" due to the capability of two individuals. A kit is a baby bunny, and because Randy is still new (also was Hidden Bun) Nommi let it slip the last chapter. It is also another term of endearment, but a little more personal than the other two.


	9. The Talent Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are a crap ton of akumas and Randy just wants this day to be over with.

Randy was right. It was hell on Saturday and he was still sore by Tuesday. There were a lot of robots sent their way, but they were easy to defeat. Who even has time to build them all and send them out to attack them? They may be weak as of now, but there were a lot sent, even multiple times in a day this past week. Most of them were dealt by Phoenix, and whenever he would become Hidden Bun, his partner would always be finished with the robot. He feels a bit useless whenever that happens, and he guesses that this was how he felt when he defeated the toad last week. 

Who knew how weird it is to transform and not do anything. Heck, even when Randy patrolled during the summer, and didn’t find any noteworthy activity he wouldn’t feel useless. It is just so weird to be hanging around in the back, and not doing anything as Phoenix deals with the final blow of making his now signature five feathered slash from the distance to dismantle the robot.

The student body cheers for him and Randy notices that he tends to linger around because he hesitates to leave. Phoenix keeps getting hounded by fans even if he is clearly walking away to leave. ‘He should really put to use his weapon and see if he can swing around the school. Much better exit and less likely for fans to follow.’ In fact Randy is watching from afar with Howard as they see Phoenix trying to back away from the crowd. 

“Isn't Phoenix your favorite hero? Shouldn’t you be up there,” Randy asks as the two are off behind the crowd a few yards away and watching the aftermath of the one sided fight.

“Shouldn’t you be taking pictures like Debbie Kang over there? Plus you can totally see he is going to come back here. Look!” Howard points as Phoenix walks backwards, proving his point. 

He has enough of just looking at the back of his partner, thank you very much. It is a Thursday and the only time they even talked a bit was on Monday. That was when his muscles were still sore since someone happens to not hear about resting periods from morning training, and the hellish Saturday. He will forever be grateful if Nommi never threw rocks at him and sticks. The only thing that he even liked about it is that he sort of gotten to practice with a fake sword. Well it was a tree branch, but later on he is going to buy a wooden sword and make some sort of training dummy. Nommi says not to do that because they can work with what they have right now. He keeps pointing out to him that if he doesn’t have something that looks like a sword—hew would even take a fake one at this point—he cannot train right. The bunny kwami keeps on ignoring him. 

The talk with Phoenix was a bit strained to say the least. Perhaps it was because he came from fighting the gigantic lizard. What Phoenix said as he was catching his breath, was if he was feeling alright because he was sluggish during the fight. Saying from the amount of times he seen him fight, he was full of energy. Randy, as Hidden, replied saying that everything still hurts from Saturday because of a little deal with Nommi. He asked how their little get to know one another went. He may have still been embarrassed that the hero asked about what he wore and he yelled at him for it, but didn’t move to hit the guy on his shoulder. It hurt to even wear his backpack those days. 

Randy guess he can see Phoenix doing this, arriving quickly like he was already at the scene, and dispatching the robot. ‘It must be hard coming up with excuses on the fly with how quick he is.’ Sometimes he thinks it is a bit scary how he even responds. If only he didn’t have to run in terror like he is some scaredy cat when danger is around to transform Howard wouldn’t be holding that over him. At least today he didn’t even bother to transform. What is the point if the job is already done?

Randy sees Howard’s fingers snapping in his face. He blinks and slaps his dainty hand away. “Finally,” Howard said, “I've been trying to get your attention for ages. Phoenix looks like he is about to bolt past us.” 

Howard takes out his phone and starts snapping pictures of the hero. Randy looks past his partner to some trees off to the side, and spots a guy in black hanging upside down on a tree branch. He can barely make out what is in his hands and he assumes it is a camera. 

‘Must be some cool looking shots,’ Randy walks over to the student. He would love to look at the pictures, plus Howard is too busy trying get pictures of his partner. As he started walking, he was knocked down to the ground. 

Randy groans and says, “Can you please watch where you’re going. There is a whole load of space and my back hurts now. So can you- oh hey Phoenix.” Randy looks at the person who knocked into him and he first sees a dark red pendant with a slited pupil over a hard yet flexible mask. 

“I apologize what I did, and I would express it but I have to go.” Phoenix said quickly as he got up and ran off. 

Randy blinks once, twice, and thrice before he hauls himself up. He walks over to the tree where the student is still hanging upside down. He spots in the male student’s hands is a notepad and he is furiously writing. 

“What are you doing up there?” He yells at the writing student. 

“Gah! I have been spotted!” The student yells and climbs down the tree. 

Randy tries to ask him another question, but the strange student scurries away into school. “What is with people running from me today?!” He yells out his question to no one, but people gave him weird looks.

He kicks the dirt and grumbles about rude people and weirdos. His hands are stuffed in his pockets as he walks up to Howard and the two of them walk into Norrisville High. 

“I'm telling you Cunningham it must have been bruce to get knocked down by Phoenix. My hero has touched you, it is sure to bring you some freshman cred. I'm already the Watch Out kid. Everybody loves me.” Howard says as the two walk through the front doors of the school. 

“And I’m telling you that they are saying watch out, kid.” Randy says as the two walk over to the bulletin board. 

A sophomore girl pushes right through them, annoyingly saying, “Watch out, kid.” 

“Oh man. Well might as well check the board for any clubs that looks bruce.” 

The billboard is filled with fliers for so many clubs. There are a lot on there that there are four layers overlapping one another. ‘Since when did we have a bobbing for apples club? What is this? The admiration club? To what?’ Randy pulls out the paper that is tucked away under two layers. He pulls it out. 

“Hey Howard get this. ‘The admiration club is for everyone. One club to express our admiration toward our famed possession in the city. With low turnout rates. All you have to do is take a survey in the front office and leave it there. With that taken care of, we will contact all who applied that passed. The club will only accept the crème of the crop, will you apply? Deets will be provided once accepted. That’s it. Oh wait, small print, food and soda will be provided. What a honking mess!” Randy crumbles the flier and throws in in the trash. “Can you believe that flier? A mouthful and it even has pink and black on it.” 

“Cunningham take a water break, you sound like you need it.” Howard says as he peruses the fliers on the corkboard. “I'll pick something out that sounds interesting. Path to popularity is paved with knowing who to talk to. Would be nice if they have a Gaming club or Comic club.”

Randy does exactly that and the television turns on. ‘Isn't it early for Heidi’s show?’ 

“What’s up Norrisville High! It’s me, Heidi on Me Chat, and I have an important announcement. Unfortunately the talent show will not be hosted unless we have two new judges because two certain somebodies broke their promises. They dropped out to perform in the show. We need two judges for tomorrow after school. Anyone up for it please talk to me.” Heidi announced and the video feed cut off. 

Huh. Looks like they have a chance to get it in the in-crowd for a few days. The school will be talking about them for being the best judges ever. Only thing they need to do is talk to Howard’s sister and they are on. Randy heads over to his friend who has fliers in his hands. 

“You heard what your sister said?” Randy asks his friend. 

“Course I did. Looks like I can throw these away.” Howard was walking to the trashcan and Randy stopped him. 

“We can still keep them. Need to look at clubs after our judging gig.” Randy says talking some sense into his friend. 

“Fine. But we aren't looking at them until Monday.” Howard says and he shoves them in his friend’s arms. “You are going to hold onto them then.” 

Randy shrugs and straightens the fliers and folds them. He stuffs them in his binder, not risking to open his backpack with Nommi currently inside. He still has yet to switch him out, usually he does it after first period. 

“Do you know where she is now?” He asks as the two walk to Howard’s locker. 

“I know where she is going to be at lunch. We can ask her outside her little room.” Howard opens his locker and leaves his backpack in there. 

“Well then we can wait until then.” With that said the two start brainstorming ideas to get Heidi to let them judge the talent show tomorrow. 

The two trudge into their first period class and Mr. Bannister gives them a practice essay. Randy sighs and takes out a pencil, he hates essays with a passion because he has to write a long time. The essay is persuasive and he is decent at it. Howard is better at them if he likes the topic. Apparently it is about how teens are more involved electronically then going around and talking. Well he knows what he is going to write about. 

He manages to write two and a half papers stating how technology hasn’t lessened the amount of interaction with others. Along with technology is the modern device used to entertain themselves instead of reading books to not talk to people. Being on the screen is the matter of life now, and he wrote that you can practically do everything on screen like you can off it. 

He manages to finish writing with a minute to spare and he turns it in up front. Howard is already done and is looking smug, he probably finished pretty early. 

“Well looks like you slowpokes finished just in time! Reminder, Open House Night is on Monday and those who come with your parents get ten points added to your grade! Some of you need it after this exam!” Mr. Bannister yells out as the bell rings. “I will not remind you tomorrow! I am not your nanny!” 

Randy and Howard walked out of class. The purple hair teen made a beeline to the bathroom, locks himself in a stall, and Nommi comes in his jacket. He flushes with his foot and he leaves the restroom. He cannot afford to spend a lot of time in there. 

Time passes by so slow when you are waiting anxiously for something better. It could be a new video game released that day, going home, waiting for a movie to start, and waiting to talk to Heidi who can influence their coolness. Well make them more known then being two faceless freshmen. 

Thankfully gym passes and the two head over to where Heidi’s studio, or really the room where she mostly records what’s going on in school. The two walk quickly into the room, as it is lunchtime, and the two need to have some sort of food in their stomachs. 

“Hey sis, just wondering of the positions for judges are still open,” Howard says as he leans against her desk. 

“They are still open, but why would I give them to you and Danny? You two are just freshmen.” Heidi says as she is typing on her computer, “Please make it quick, I’m posting a previous video web exclusive and after that I am on air.”

‘Danny, seriously this girl. Is it because Howard only says by last name that she can’t remember my first name. Her parents say my name!’

“Oh come on Heidi, me and Cunningham are willing to sacrifice our gaming time for this. There are not many things that are above our gaming. You should be honored that we are even offering to take the positions.” 

“What and let you honk it up. No thank you. Now two get out.” 

Randy intervenes, “Wait a minute Heidi, you said the positions are still open. Me and Howard can fill in the judging positions and won’t flake on you like a couple of shoobs. You know the two of us can be entertaining, something that the audience loves is to be entertained. Plus if we don’t do our jobs right you can bother us, and we can do something simple that you need for a week. What do you say?” 

Heidi contemplates for a moment and nods, finally reaching her decision. “Fine, but if you two honk up my talent show then I will make you both pay. Doing all my chores for a week. There needs to be something that is interesting and not just what you two like.” 

“We cross our hearts,” Randy said as he lifts his hand above his chest, like it would kill him if they don’t do it right.

He hears Howard huffing and he glances at him from the corner of his eye. His friend is rolling his eyes. Randy kicked his leg and Howard mumbles, “Cross my heart and all that junk.” 

“Good. Now get out of my studio! My show starts in fifteen minutes and I can't have you two in it.” She says as she kicks the two of them out. 

Randy and Howard walk briskly to the cafeteria, they spent a little too much time in her studio. They pass Jacques’s locker and Randy wonders if the transfer student even got his note on Wednesday, only left it in there because that day he had detention for running in the halls. Howard ditched him on the way to second period because he was taking too long. 

They manage to get into a deserted line where there is still a lunch lady. 

“Safe,” Howard yells out as he slides in front of her, “I would like a meatball club with a small side of nachos.” 

“Can I have nachos with extra cheese?” Randy asks as the woman gets started on Howard’s two entrées. 

She hands Howard’s food to him and gets a basket of the chips. She practically drowns them in cheese. Randy salivates as he wishes he can put that cheesy goodness in his mouth. He will eat half of it before going into the bathroom to feed Nommi. Or maybe he can just take off his jacket and let him eat to his heart content without rushing him. 

He loves that idea. Grabbing a peach cobbler side and a McFruitrollup with milk, he pays for his meal. He goes to their table, because no one even tries to claim it, a small blessing in Randy’s eyes, and he needs to figure out how to get Howard talking to people without pissing them off or being downright rude. He sort of tried it during the first week of school before stopping. 

Operation Howard-becomes-tolerant-toward-people-for-popularity is a go. First objective, get him to talk to other people. Wait, no that should be second objective, first should be him being able to say nice things about others that doesn’t sound sarcastic. 

“Hey Howard,” Randy says as he eats his nachos after he puts his jacket over his backpack. “Just realized we have to brush up on our talking skills.” 

“What in the world are you talking about Cunningham? We talk great.” Howard says as he has a mouthful of meatball sandwich. 

“I mean with other people besides myself. You have to be sort of nice when you’re popular, or starting to be.” 

“Relax, I know how to talk to people like that. Anyway don’t you need to go to the bathroom now?”

“Don’t feel like going."

“I’ll trade you your McFruitrollup for my orange.”

“Deal.”

The two exchange their snacks. Randy looks off the side and see that Jacques is laughing with his other friends. Plus there are few more people that he doesn’t recognize. He must be staring too hard as the Frenchman looks toward him. He looks back on his tray and eats the rest of his nachos. Howard tries to take them when he was looking at their ex-friend, so he slaps his hand.

“You are a monster,” Howard says as he rubs his hand.

“I know I am.” Randy chuckles and the two of them plan what they should do for the talent show.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“I just wish he would actually talk to me,” Randy says as he works on his math homework.

Nommi hovers over his paper and looks over his problems. “Number three is incorrect, do it again.” He orders and then softly says, “I don’t find why you are acting concerned for him. He is protecting the students of Norrisville.”

“Well he doesn’t need to finish them off that quick, some of the robots I can handle. Heck, by the time I transform I see that he is rushing and he might get hurt. The one that looked like a bear almost got him before he managed to rip its limbs off.” Randy said as he erases problem three.

“Perhaps he wishes to prove himself. You did mention your training the other night, he probably doesn’t train from how a certain someone acts.” Nommi mumbles the last part with some contempt and it peaks Randy’s interest.

“You don’t like his kwami? What is he like?” He asks.

Nommi flies and throws his black arms up as he rants, “He is a lazy glutton who thinks everything will end up great for his wielder. He rarely makes him train because apparently that isn’t how a Phoenix would train. That bird always pulls something every time we choose a wielder. He should know by now that you let your miraculous holder train at least fifty percent of the time and the rest is battle experience. Throwing a complete fledgling into the field. He is lucky that his wielder isn’t dead.”

Randy laughs, “I did not know you hate another person besides Howard. He sounds like a bruce kwami.”

“If by ‘bruce’ you mean lounging around and doing nothing then yes, I believe he is ‘bruce’. I do not hate the Phoenix kwami, I dislike a few of his less traits involving with dealing with his wielder. Your so called friend is on top of my annoyance list and ranked in the middle of my anger list.” Nommi calms down as he floats to the top of his head and lays down.

Randy blows on the red and black ear that is close to his eye. “It would be bruce to meet him, at least then I can make Phoenix talk to me if I somehow capture his kwami. Make the little guy deliver a message.”

“Do not sink to kwami-napping that one. He will make you crazy after being exposed to him for long periods.”

“I think I already have my hands full with just one,” Randy teases and hears Nommi huffing. 

“Well there is a way to contact him.” Nommi states and he is tugging on Randy’s hair, twirling it around, bringing Randy’s attention from his homework onto him.

“Really? What is it?” He hopes that he can at least get a response from him, at least the two can talk.

The kwami says in a bored tone, “It’s in your sword. The middle of the guard slides up and you can call him. It will be sent to voicemail if he isn’t active.”

“That is so bruce! Wait a minute. You usually don’t say anything or help me out with things I really want to know. Like sword training that we just got to instead of in the beginning of summer.” Randy pauses and he feels Nommi turn around on his scalp.

“You are concerned with the other hero and you didn’t whine much on Saturday. Can’t say much afterword.”

“I am not whiny!” 

“I do not agree. Especially about your sore muscles, and when you dragged your feet home.” 

Randy huffs and pouts, ignoring the bunny kwami. He tries to finish his homework so that he can play his video games. He tries to ignore Nommi who crawls to his forehead and parting his hair in a way he doesn’t like. 

“Just want a simple thank you.” The small being said as he watches the human work out problems. 

“Thanks,” he manages to spit out. 

“Aw you are sulking. Finally manage to do that after weeks of trying.” Nommi said with some humor in his tone. 

“I’m not sulking!” Randy forces out as he breaks the lead in his mechanical pencil. 

“It has been a while since my partner has pouted. If only I had a camera to commemorate this moment.” 

‘That is it.’ Randy can feel his face heating up and he reaches up to grab his kwami. Nommi laughs and avoids his hand. He gets up from his chair to try to catch him, but like always Nommi remains elusive. Forever out of his reach, diving away from his hand, or flying over it. The kwami never flies to a ceiling corner, which further aggravates Randy. 

“Do you enjoy messing with me?! Am I not giving you enough attention?” He shouts as he chases the kwami in his room. 

“Yes, it is one of the few things I find amusing while I try to keep myself occupied.” Nommi said as he flies under Randy’s arm and pokes him just to rile him up.

“Didn't I give you my console to play? Should be in my bag.” He says as he still tries to capture him. 

“Finished it.” 

“Ugh.” With that Randy leaves his room while muttering, “Stupid mood swinging kwami driving me crazy. Wish he would just go back to meditating. Phoenix’s kwami can’t be as bad as him. At least then I would get some sleep. My games are on my bookshelf! Choose one you like and don’t bother me!” 

Randy thinks he can hear Nommi laughing despite being downstairs.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“So you two know what you are doing? You guys better be listening otherwise you two will be in a world of pain!” Heidi said as she is outside the auditorium with Randy and Howard. 

“Relax Heidi, me and Cunningham have it all under control. Send a few guys to the next round and drop a few guys the moment they are on the stage.” Howard said as he hit the air with his hand. 

“You better not send them back before they even do their act,” Heidi threatens, getting in Howard’s face. He moves back and Randy slides in between the two of them. 

“Don’t worry Heidi, I’m here to make sure Howard follows through. You can count on me, I’ll remind him before he opens his mouth since he has a short attention span.” He says easily and Heidi moves away. 

“Good, well see you two after the show Grandy and Howard.” She walks off to mess around with some equipment. 

“That isn’t even a real name,” Randy complains and Howard pats his shoulder to reassure his friend. 

“Come on, you know she will never remember your name. At least she didn’t call you Candy again.” His orange hair friend said and the two walk into the auditorium. 

“We need to get our acts together to be remembered. Now what are the types of judges that are always on air?” Randy asks as he and Howard near the judging table where there is two microphones there. 

“The mean one, hard to please, nice aka giving out compliments, and the hot one.” Howard lists off the judges he knows. 

“Exactly. Now we have to play our strengths.” 

“Well I would be the mean one and you the nice one.” 

“How about you be the hard one to please, so your sister won’t be complaining too much.” 

“But I’m really good at being a mean one.” 

‘If my operation is to work I need to make sure he is sort of decent to the public.’ Randy said, “Well it is technically our first debut. We need to look like approachable, but sound like some guys that everyone will like.” 

Howard nods, “I love it except we already are those guys.”

“As a package deal. They have to be friends with us both.” 

“Of course because you are the one that tend to scare everyone away.” Howard said as he slides into his seat and Randy tries not to roll his eyes and smile at the comment. 

“Anyway, the first people up is Bash,” he said as he looks over the list of names on the paper. 

He frowns, Bash was technically the reason why Howard became an akuma and the one who gave him a reason to break off the friendship. Biting his lip he tries to make a decision of not allowing Bash and his friends advance. Well he can't make decisions without hearing someone out first, otherwise he would be on the receiving end of Nommi times two ear kick combo again after the eleventh time. Apparently it is rude to cut someone off before they offer you something, and in his defense that guy in the Saturday open market was eying his deactivated miraculous. Someone who would trade handcrafted goods for items or money. 

“Hey you are supposed to be the nice one, don’t look all sad. It will kill our rep,” Howard said with his hand on his mic. 

“Got it,” he gives him a side smile and sees people setting up Bash’s act. 

He has to admit, he loves the turn tables and the large speakers. The act is going to be good at least, given the equipment. He taps his fingers on the table as he waits for everything to be ready. He can hear his classmates filing into the auditorium, talking amongst themselves. 

The students on stage are finished. Bash and a few of his friends come up on stage and Randy starts to speak. “Can you tell us your name and your talent.” 

Named are written on the list, but not everyone’s individual acts. Plus what he said was more of a formality for everyone else in the audience who have the displeasure of knowing his name beforehand. 

“I’m Bash Johnson and me and my crew will be rapping our hit song, ‘We Are Bros Yo.’ Hit that beat!” The bully yells and then begins to rap the title. 

Randy is amazed. The constant beat, the disk backtracked, and the repetition of the title makes the rap easy to remember. Not to mention the passion in his voice. The rap ends and the audience hollers and claps. 

He speaks once the clapping is done, “That was some bruce rap. Killing it. What do you think Howard?” 

“I think you guys should be in the next round!” Howard yells and every bro on stage punched the air and then ran. 

“Well the talent show opened up with a positive start, hopefully the next few acts are just as good as the first.” Randy comments as he sees students struggling to break the equipment for the next person. 

They need to say something so that the crowd is still interested. Howard caught on. “It is going to be hard to top that performance,” he said unknowingly adding pressure to the twenty other students. 

Randy glances at the list. There is going to be a lot, and they have to eliminate about half of them, and continue on from there. He wishes he brought the food from his backpack out, but that is in his locker, and there is bound to be a break at the end of the first round. 

“Looks like crew is almost done and we can get on with the show.” Randy said as he writes on the list. 

On the side of Bash’s name is the word rap written down and a number two. That means he is going to the next round, and it is a safety measure if he forgets any of the students’ names as the day passes by. He does not want to be get embarrassed with everyone listening. 

“Psssst Howard,” he whispers to his friend as he moves his head away from the mic, “writing on the list for their talents and if they make it. Can’t forget their names and we got to remind the crowd who they are waiting for.” 

“Sounds like a bruce idea.” He whispers back before saying, “Folks it looks like we have the next participant. Can you please tell us your name and talent?” 

Randy recognizes the girl up on stage. It was Theresa, the girl who gave him advice to find out where everyone went during the first robot attack. 

“H-hello,” her voice wavers before becoming confident, “I'm Theresa Fowler and I will be twirling for everyone this afternoon.” 

“Well why don’t you get on with it?” Howard asks and Randy kicks him from under the table.

He hisses to him, “You are the hard to please judge not the mean one.” 

Theresa, unaware she is talking over Randy, says, “I just need the people in the sound booth to play my song.” 

One of the popular pop songs on the radio starts to play and Theresa begins twirling her baton. She throws it in the air and catches it. Twirls it in front of her and around her neck. Running around and leaping with it. She even throws the baton in the air so high that she does a cartwheel before plucking it from the air to pose at the end of the song. 

Randy claps enthusiastically, he knows just how hard it is to do something like that in a short amount of time. He doesn’t really like the song that she twirled to, but he can overlook that. 

“That was amazing, especially at the end. Must have took you a long time to get that right. Baton can’t hit the ceiling and you seem to know where it would land.” Randy praises her. 

“I'm sure just about anyone can do that with just ten minutes of practice. Too many twirls and not enough leaps, plus the music sucks.” Howard lists off and Randy can see Theresa’s hand clutching her baton shaking. 

She is frowning, but manage to politely say, “My talent is twirling, I did enough of it.” 

“Well I do not like your act and last time I checked you need two thumbs up to make it to the next round. Now get off my stage!” Howard yells the last part out and Randy can see some tears in her eyes from the sudden hooting from the audience. 

She runs off stage with baton in hand and Randy feels bad for her. He turns to Howard who is throwing his hands in the air as the crowd chants, “Off my stage! Off my stage! Off my stage!” 

“Hey buddy, remember what I just said. Word your words a little more nicely to be the hard to please judge.” Randy firmly says as Howard waves him off. 

“Alright alright mom, I’ll do what you say.” 

“I just don't want to be stuck with doing all of your sister’s chores next week.” 

“And we won’t, Fowler just couldn’t take a little criticism. Now, why don’t you write down on your little list her act and how many rounds she got to.” 

He huffs and does what Howard so nicely asked, ‘Great, now he is going to go through with being the mean judge because of the student body. He is going to find some way to lessen the amount of work at his house, I can just feel it.’ 

The next person comes up on stage and he has an accordion. Randy looks down and on the list it just says Dave. 

“Can you please tell us what your name is?” Randy asks before his eyes wander to the door outside. There is a loud noise, loud enough that he can hear something. 

“My name is Dave, but I like to be called Accordion Dave.” The tall male introduces himself. 

“I got to go, my stomach,” Randy weakly says before slipping out of his chair. 

“Yeah I know, go on a date with the stall. I swear that bug will be the end if you. What has your mom been feeding you,” Howard says as Randy is already out the door and Dave starts playing. 

Randy was sprinting by the time he got out the door. Heidi was outside and she was already recording. 

“Looks like anot- wait Gandy what are you doing? You should be judging!” 

“Got to you know. Go,” Randy crosses his legs for further emphasis and sprints to the bathroom. ‘Well that was embarrassing now every viewer online will think I am Bathroom Boy. The things I do to be a hero.’ 

He bursts into the bathroom and startles a guy who was about to leave. The guy slams his back to the wall as he runs to the last stall. 

“Weirdo,” the guy mutters to himself but he could hear it from the slight echo. 

He locks the stall and Nommi flies out from his jacket. He nods at him and Randy speaks the magic words, “Ears out.” Just as quick, he opens the window and slides out of it. He vaults up to the rooftop and surveys the area near the auditorium and it is just as he thought. An akuma. Female, tall, blue hair with purple streaks, green skinned, wearing a yellow Chinese like dress that has slits with white tights underneath them, and there is a bo staff in her long leaf like hands. 

Hidden takes out his sword and holds it carefully as he prods the guard. A screen from the middle comes up that slides to the side. There is a little feather on the black screen. 

“Phoenix is unable to be reached, please leave a message.” A deep voice of the answering machine said. 

“Phoenix there is an akuma outside the school near the parking lot.” Hidden sees that his face is on the screen as he starts talking. 

He pushes the screen back and place his sword on his back. He doesn’t want to cut himself as he gets down from the roof. He tries not to think about his sword can stick to his suit and not move to accidentally cut him as he jumps down. It is one of the many things he likes about magic.

He manage to get down to the ground with a crouch and he needs to get the akuma’s attention. She was trying to get into to auditorium and he does not need another broken wall if he can prevent it. He decides to actually get in front of the akuma, who is not a big fan of him. 

“Hidden,” the akuma hisses out, “miraculous now.” 

“Better pry it off my cold dead body then.” He quips as he rushes toward the akuma. 

He doesn’t draw his sword as he waits for the akuma to make the first attack. She could be predictable. The green skinned akuma rushes at him with her bo staff, swinging around fast in a circle that he can barely see where it is at as she spins it. Just as she is about to strike him down, Hidden jumps to the side. He sees a deep grove in the ground where the staff hit it. 

‘She could take off my head,’ a fleeting thought as he back flips away from her. The akuma wildly swings the staff, trying to hit him, but he manages to always manage to dodge. 

Hidden back flips onto a car and studied the akuma. ‘Where is your item? There isn't anything unusual with her outfit. It would be easier if I knew the girl.’ 

The akuma roars in frustration and Hidden sees her bo staff split into two. ‘Oh duh. It’s Theresa and she is heading my way.’ Hidden jumps over her as her two batons strike the car, crushing it. He knows that the snake is in one of the batons, but which one? Looks like he gets to slice and dice today. 

“Let me tell you something akuma! Your form with your twirling stinks,” he calls out to her.

“I spent months practicing for this! I do not stink!” The enraged Theresa akuma yells and he takes out his sword. 

No more running, now he can face her head on. Theresa rushes at him, snarling as she twirls her batons masterfully with her fingers. Hidden jumps to the side as the twin batons are headed at him. He uses his sword to strike at the one closest to him. He pauses to see if a green snake would come out of it. Instead he gets hit in the chest and knocked over to the ground. 

Hidden could have sworn someone say, “Focus,” when he got hit. It was faint and probably his consciousness telling him to get his head in the game. 

Hidden rolls on the ground, avoiding to become grounded bunny. Stank’d Theresa tries to hit him, but she is stopped when a familiar feather wraps around her remaining baton. The wire attached to it is taunt and the akuma struggles to get her weapon 

“The snake is in the baton!” Hidden yells to his unseen partner and he gets up as a second feather comes to the baton and cuts it. 

Green smoke escapes along with a snake. Theresa reverts back to normal and Hidden goes to cut the snake. His sword glows white as he cuts the snake in half. He grins in victory and looks around to find his partner. 

Phoenix is under some shade and he looks like he was about to leave. 

“Wait!” Hidden yells as he runs over to the other hero. Phoenix didn’t go when he got there and he smiles. “Good you didn’t leave.” 

“Of course I won’t, you sound like you have something to say.” Phoenix says and Hidden winces a bit. He did ignore him when he was going to detransform after the first robot fight. 

“Yeah. Are you okay,” he asks and he mentally smacks himself. He was supposed to ask if they were okay. If he was truly avoiding him or not. 

“Yes, why? Do you think I’m not okay?” If his ears are deceiving him, he thinks Phoenix is a little miffed from the slight hard tone. 

“No, I mean yes! I mean ugh. Do you want me to give you an excuse to get out of the crowd? I usually try to leave before they surround us if we aren’t checking up on a student.” 

“That would help me tremendously.” Phoenix says and tilts his head.

“Sorry I didn’t help you earlier, thought you wouldn’t need it since you have your weapon.”

“What would my weapon do to help me out?”

“You could swing away from them by hitting the school.”

“Wouldn’t that cause marks?”

He shrugs, “Maybe. You would not be completely rude, plus some students can get a few shots of you swinging in the air. That would be so bruce.” If only he could do that, it would be awesome. The air flying past you and it is the closest thing to flying.

“You seem to like the idea. Maybe when I master it we can go on a joy ride.” Phoenix suggests and Hidden tries not to let his mouth hang.

“I would lov-I mean, you need to first handle my extra weight. Don’t want us to go splat. Where would Norrisville be without her beloved heroes?” Hidden corrects himself to not give away his excitement. He thinks he did a good job.

Phoenix chuckles, “Of course. Don’t want to be a mess of black, red, orange, and yellow.” Hidden gasps and Phoenix says, “What is it?”

“You made a dead joke about us.”

“It was more of a passing comment.”

“You made a dead comment about us. You are making me so proud.” Hidden wipes a nonexistent tear from his eye and Phoenix rolls his eyes. 

“It is simple to please you.”

“I am just a simple teen.” He retorts and his partner laughs.

“Honestly, you are full of it. Are you feeling okay?” Phoenix suddenly says.

“What brings that up?”

“You were sore on Monday, and you were on the ground earlier.”

“Yeah, soreness is gone earlier this week. Also I found out that our suits can take some of the damage for us. Doesn’t hurt as much if I was going to do that without it on.”

“Mhm, I wouldn’t know that since-look out!” He stops and moves from where he was. 

Hidden jogs away and looks around to what caused Phoenix to say that. Just a moment after he moved from his previous spot there is a light blue akuma standing with the ground crackling from his weight. The akuma is stout, with large arms, but the legs are accordion like. The akuma jumps high, higher than the tallest building in the school. 

‘Yeah we are not going to hit him,’ Hidden thinks as he stares at the akuma. ‘Howard, you are the greatest friend I can ask for, but dammit just stop. If it is freaking Dave you and I are going to have words. I told you not to be mean, but you know what, you end up being mean.’

Phoenix yells out to him, “I am going to try to ground him!”

He moves his right hand, aims, and fires at the akuma. The feather misses by a foot. He tries again as the feather goes back to him. As he was doing that the akuma snatches it and pulls. Phoenix is lifted into the air and gets punched by the akuma who hits the ground. Phoenix hits a tree and he holds the trunk as he gets up. 

“You were right Hidden, would’ve hurt a hell a lot more without the suit.” Phoenix says and Hidden helps him up. 

The akuma is going to descend on them and Hidden moves them away from the tree. The akuma destroys it, before jumping up.

“Freaking akuma acting like a god damn frog.” Hidden mumbles to himself as he shoulders some of Phoenix’s weight.

“I’m good now.” Phoenix says as he moves his arm from Hidden’s shoulder. “The snake must be on the akuma, but where?”

“The weapon like the other two?”

“But there is no weapon, unless it is his legs. It doesn’t even sound safe. What if we are wrong and we accidentally cut his leg off?”

“Freaking akuma wonking us up. Let me try something, if this doesn’t work you can try aiming your weapon again.” Hidden says as the two dodge the akuma hitting the ground.

“What exactly are you planning?”

“Just make sure you are ready to catch someone.” With that said Hidden waits for the akuma to hit the ground again.

The light blue akuma hits the ground where Phoenix was at a second ago—possibly targeting him since he sustain some damage earlier—and he runs to that spot. Just as his foot was about to hit the ground that is broken up he calls out, “Hidden Luck!” 

Just like before he felt wind all around him, he directs it to his right leg and he jumps. He is soaring in the air, and trying to cross his path with the akuma. He nears the jumping monster, and he takes out his sword. He extends it to his left, where the other airborne being is at. He manages to clip the leg and green smoke comes out from it. Hidden passes the human, Dave, his accordion, and snake that are plummeting to the ground. 

“Catch them!” Hidden yells down to his partner, who he can barely see. 

A useless command because what else would Phoenix do? Wait for him to come to the ground and catch him? He snorts, fat chance that would happen, know to make sure he doesn’t accidently die. He has no idea if his suit can even protect him from this height. 

He puts his sword back on his back and tries to get himself to a nearby tree. There is one beside him and if he can manage to hit the branches and not the trunk he can slow down his speed. He gets ready to grab something after Hidden tucks his feet to his chest. He blindly grabs for anything and his hand hits some branches as he falls into the tree. He manage to grab a branch instead of his hand passing by the branch, and held himself up for a moment. His arm hurts and he looks down. He can make the drop, less than four feet if he lets his feet hang down. He lets go and there is a small jolt, but he looks around. 

He sees that Phoenix’s weapon is on the ground and that he is cradling a terrified Dave. His accordion lays smashed on the ground, but he scans the ground for what he is after. A flicker of green, not quite the color of the grass, moves and he is after it. Hidden feels a bit pain from his running, but he needs to neutralize the snake. 

He passes the consoling hero and scared student, and leaps to destroy the stanking snake. He cuts it down with his glowing sword and he sighs in relief. Finally it is over and then he jolts up.

Phoenix says to him as he is muttering something to Dave, “Hidden what’s wrong? I would be yelling at you because of your little stunt-” 

“It’s not over,” Hidden says as he drags his feet to the school wall, he still has to scale up there and wait out the time limit of his suit. There should be some cherries in his jacket. If not then in his backpack in his locker. 

Hidden doesn’t think he can keep doing this with seventeen more students about to be stank'd. No, they can’t keep doing this. 

“What do you mean it’s not over?” Phoenix says as he carefully puts Dave down. Dave holds onto Phoenix’s shoulder for support as Hidden continues to walk to the school, putting his sword on his back. 

“I need to go feed partner. What was the last thing you remember student?” Hidden asks Dave as he begins to climb. 

“I-I w-was at the t-talent show playing my accordion,” Dave says, still shaken up.

He hears laughter close by. Hidden closes his eyes and sighs. 

“You better come back quick. We need to split up after dealing with the next one. We have to deal with whoever is causing them.” Phoenix says to Hidden before telling Dave, “Come on, it isn't safe here.” 

Hidden pulls himself to the roof and lays there. He hears the beeping of his miraculous and catches his breath. After getting out of tight situations he realizes that the pain recedes as he is resting or not doing anything to cause his body to move the injured area. 

There is a bright light surrounding him, only happens when he is timing out. Nommi appears on his chest and tiredly says, “That was a stupid idea. Do you know how much energy went to making sure you didn’t feel more pain?” 

“I wouldn’t mind having a few bruises and a lot of pain.” Randy said as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the snack size plastic bag full of cherries. Now he doesn’t have to get down from the roof to his locker. “Do you know how happy I am right now? I might not sound like it, but I am.” Randy hears laughter and a few blows hitting down below. 

“I’ll try to eat fast.” Nommi says as he opens the bag. “You know what you did was stupid. Heroic but stupid.” The kwami takes two cherries in his mouth then continues, “Your partner could have hit the akuma.” 

“I didn’t want him to get hurt. What if Dave pulled him back up again, but this time put him under his feet? When he lands he would be a lot worse.” 

“His suit would have absorbed some damage. You need to worry about yourself. Don’t use Hidden Luck unless you have to, there is a reason why he has a primarily long range weapon.” 

“Hidden Bun looks out for his partners, no matter the size.” 

“Do you enjoy making him worry?” 

“What? No. If I can take the hits I will take the hits.” 

“Just means that you need to go back to the first lesson.” 

“Be as fast as possible.” 

“No, avoid an attack. Your partner is greener then you are due to little training, but at least he can handle himself. You need to think on your feet and not rush into battle.” 

“I do think, but if someone is going to get hurt I will try to save them.” 

“Save those who cannot protect themselves. That is part of the responsibility of being Hidden Bun.” 

“Are you almost done? Phoenix is down there fighting without help.” 

“Down to my last cherry.” Nommi says as he puts it in his mouth and pulls the stem out. He swallows the seed and floats up. 

Randy sits up and says, “Ears out.” His energy is renewed as he stands and looks down to the fighting going on. 

It is not what he was expecting. He sees Phoenix laughing uncontrollably as he tries to dodge one of the four pins in the four handed black and white clown riding a unicycle. The only splash of color is the red clown pants and the red nose on the black and white makeup. 

The clown akuma rides close to Phoenix, trying to hit him with the pins. Just as his laughter dies down, a pin would hit him, and he will start again. It looks hard, that he is trying to aim at the four pins, but his arm is shaking, and it looks like he is trying not to cut himself as he is holding his sides from laughing. 

‘Out of commission for like three minutes and this is the first thing I see. Looks like the laughing is temporary. Should get the drop on him.’ With that thought, Hidden slides down the building, and softly hits the ground. 

He is behind the akuma who is attacking his partner. He lifts his sword from his back and slices the upper right hand bowling pin. The akuma turns his head and sees the bunny themed hero. Phoenix takes the time to get some distance away while he is still laughing. 

Wheeling around the akuma sets his sights on Hidden. He gets into a stance and holds his left hand up with the “come hither” hand motion. The akuma screeches and peddles toward him. All four of his arms raised, two pins are thrown, and one remains in his left lower arm, raised to hit him. His other lower arm is stretched out to hit him. 

Hidden moves away from the lower left arm and the lower right with the pin in it almost hit him. He raises his sword and he cuts the bowling pin down. Unfortunately, one of the pins that the clown akuma was throwing in the air hit his head. Hidden doesn’t know how to experience the utter joy he has after getting hit by it. Sure it was painful, but it is also accompanied by uncontrollable laughter. 

‘Come on,’ he thought as he tries to get some distance from his foe, not even bothering to cartwheel out of the way or jump over him. His sides may not be able to handle it, and he is not even going to bother going over the akuma. The risk of getting caught and hit multiple times, prolonging his laughter, is too much. Already he has tears to his eyes.

“You ha need any help?” Phoenix asks with his dying laughter.

“Hahaha haha,” he snorts before starting to laugh again, “ha leave hahaha.” 

Hidden glances at his partner for a moment, and sees that he is hesitating. ‘I need you to warn them unless you have the sudden ability to purify akumas then I would do it.’ Instead he manages to force out, “Warn,” under a lot of laughter, silent and loud, with an occasional snort.

Once he sees that Phoenix is running toward the auditorium the other hero focuses his attention on the akuma with his right arm raised to hit him. The pin manages to graze him, it doesn’t hurt, but his laughter continues.

‘This is getting annoying,’ Hidden thinks as he gets an insane idea. Well in his opinion it isn’t as insane as before. Just that he has to climb the clown and destroy the pins in his hands.

He places his sword on his back and spreads his feet. He doesn’t move as the clown moves toward him. Just as he was about to hit him with the three clubs, Hidden climbs his body. He gets on his back, trying to avoid getting hit by the arms, and reaches for the pin in the lower right hand. He hits the akuma’s elbow and grabs it after leaning. The other two hands with clubs try to hit him, only one does. He grips the clown costume as he continues to laugh, trying to find a spot on his back that won’t get him hit. His attempts are in vain.

Instead he climbs up to the clown akuma’s neck, puts his legs between his neck, and flails around with the pin in hand and trying to whack away the other pin. He is constantly laughing, almost gets thrown off as the other two arms try to grab him and yank him off. Hidden tightens his hold on the clown’s neck and manages to whack one of the pins out of the clowns hands, and strikes the other hand with the pin. The clown rubs the injured hand that drops the pin and Hidden jumps down and stabs his sword in the pin. 

‘Not it,’ he thinks as he sees no green smoke or snake. He rushes—jogs—to the other fallen pin, saving the one in his hand for last, and stabs it. Nothing. He throws the pin in the air and slices it, he still doesn’t see any green or the akuma becoming human.

He would be frowning if he could, but he is still laughing. What could possibly destank the victim? He looks over the akuma once again, nothing seems to be drawing his eye-oh duh! The unicycle! How could he have been so blind? Now without his weapons causing laughter he will be able to easily defeat him. 

He gives his best victorious grin with his sides still hurting, and tears in his eyes, he jogs up to the akuma and slashes the tire. Green smoke and the snake emerges. He pants a bit, laughing in relief, and follows as he sees the akum trying to get into the school. It goes through the doors, managing to slip through the cracks like it is thin as paper—even though it isn’t—and he opens the door. He sees the snake take its previous form, no longer thin, and his sword glows white. He was about to strike it down when he sees that it went through the lower vent on the wall, the one that leads to the sewers he thinks. 

He pants with a few laughs, still present despite the destanking, and he punches the wall. “What the juice?” Hidden manages to say and he glares at the vent, he kicks it before he walks briskly to the auditorium. 

Now what is going to happen? He needs to use Purifying Tears to neutralize the stank snake. What are the ill effects from his actions, his inability to destroy it? He doesn’t know if he can deal with that, but he needs to learn how to roll with the punches. He will face what happens later, but he needs to deal with another problem before it gets out of hand. Howard. Get him to stop his judging if Phoenix still hasn’t dealt with it. Well one of them is going to battle more akumas or stop his best friend from causing more. 

By the time he got to the hallway to the auditorium he runs, he should be okay, and there isn’t any more laughs escaping. He does not want to get hit on his sides though, they still hurt. He passes by Heidi, who is commenting about seeing him. Hidden pays no attention to her as he throws open the doors and he sees absolute chaos. There are similar akumas doing a weird fight on stage with Phoenix. Students are screaming their heads off and some of the idiots are recording the fight. Most are fleeing or hiding away from the fight. 

“Do you need any help?!” Hidden yells at his partner and got some attention from the similar tall akuma in hip hop like clothes.

“Not right now! Get the students out of here!” Phoenix replies, yelling and Hidden nods.

He gets in front of the students who are recording the weird fight happening on stage and takes their phones out of their hands. 

“Hey! We were recording,” a few students yells, annoyed with him.

Hidden’s eye twitches, “Out. Faster you are gone, faster I can help my partner.”

“Fine.” Most of the students grumble out and others said a few things under their breaths that he doesn’t care to listen to. 

Hidden gives them back their phones and they run. He scans the area to see if anyone else is around, and he finds a certain orangette filming and commenting the battle going on. Hidden resists the urge to sigh and he places a scowl on his face. Marching up to her he gets in front of the camera and turns her around. 

“Hey! I am streaming this live!” Heidi protests as he personally escorts the older teen to the door. 

“Miss I believe your friends won’t like it if you get injured. The faster you leave the more time I can get the students off the stage, so my partner doesn’t have his attention split between the akumas.” Hidden said, mimicking his ex-friend’s speech pattern in hopes of being respectful and firm. 

“Akuma? Is that what they are-” 

“Miss please stay safe,” Hidden says as he opens the door and pushes her to the other side of the threshold. 

He closes it and runs to the stage, jumping up there instead of taking the stage. He spots a girl with purple hair with her arms crossed off to the side and Howard is running over there behind the tall akumas who have fish scales on their skin. 

One of the akumas turns around from her strange fighting with Phoenix to snatch Howard up. Phoenix seems to see that and was about to get him when he flips away from one of the akumas trying to kick him. 

“I got the kid Phoenix,” Hidden says as he kicks the akuma holding Howard to her stomach. 

The akuma drops Howard and Hidden grabs his hand. He takes him to the side exit of the auditorium, where he previously pushed his sister through. 

“Try not to upset anyone,” Hidden says his parting words as he leaves Howard behind the door, which was opened a crack as Heidi is still filming. 

He goes back onto stage to get the purple haired girl out of the way. Before he could even touch her, she coolly says, “I’m good, not like my girls are going to attack me.”

“Really?” Hidden leaves her alone, not like he can waste more time without helping out Phoenix. 

He goes to the fight and he sees that Phoenix is flipping and dodging the weird fighting going on. He asks, “How exactly did these guys get stank’d?”

“They were alright for one second, and the next they turn out like this. I was stopping the one who was causing the akumas, but it appears I was too late,” Phoenix replies as he punches a akuma that was close to him.

“What exactly are they even doing?”

“Dance fight!” The five akumas happily yell out in sync.

“So they like to dance huh. Phoenix why don’t you give them a little wing?” Hidden says, having a bright idea.

“I like the way you think.”

Hidden moves to the front of the stage and punches another stank victim for good measure, to have all of their attention on him. Phoenix goes to the side and he fires three of his feathers to the opposite side of the stage. The feathers are embedded in the tone and the five akumas trip over the wires. Green stank comes from them, but mainly from the five snakes that slither out of their victims. Hidden hops over the wires and pulls out his glowing white sword, making quick work of the five before they can go through another vent. 

He turns back to Phoenix who has his three feathers back on his wing weapon and he walks over to him. “Today sucks,” Hidden states as he puts back his sword.

“Tell me something I don’t know, like why did you have to do that stunt? Did you not trust me?” Phoenix says as the two walk out from the back of the auditorium, talking quietly to one another.

“What stunt? I trust you with my life.” Hidden quickly says, giving his moody companion a look. ‘Are we always going to do this whenever we are done fighting? Getting past all this drama that isn’t much? I mean I can take this chance to actually tell him what is bothering me.’

“When you used Hidden Luck. God that was a stupid idea you had. I could have used the feathers on my wing to take him down. Instead you went and did that. Do you not trust me to hit the target? I may not have the training like you, but I at least could have done that!” Phoenix holds his hands out, moving them, and clenching his fists in frustration. He sighs and quietly says, “Sorry.”

Hidden grabs his left wrist and looks at his partner’s green eyes. He gives him worried and determined look, “Don’t you dare apologize! I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t get hurt. You were already knocked into the tree, what if Jumpy happens to grab your wire again and make sure you are under him? You would have been crushed!” 

“You almost fell to your death!” He retorts, before taking a softer tone, “I would be happy if you weren’t always injured in some way when we are fighting. Always taking these risks that could end up hurting you, it worries me. Play it safe for once, so I don’t have to worry.”

“I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Same.”

With that out of the way, Hidden decides to ask the question that was bothering him for so long. “Is that why you were avoiding me earlier this week?”

Phoenix pauses for a moment and then says, “Yes.”

“You really got to stop being a worry wart. We took on Bo Master, Jumpy, and Chuckles sort of not really together. We can handle anything. Oh, and the Hip Fish.”

“What are those ridiculous names?” Phoenix says, shaking his head before poking Hidden in his side. 

He tries not to jolt away, ticklish and having about seven minutes of nonstop laughter does that to a person. “Well they didn’t give us their names, so I gave them one.” 

“I need to remember that you can’t name any of the akumas. Great, students coming over here.” Phoenix practically blanches at seeing a hoard of them making their way toward them.

“I did say I would help you out with your little problem. Come on, take the patented Hidden route of going through windows,” he says as he opens said window. “Birds go first.” He steps away and held his hand to the window.

“I thought the saying was ladies first?”

“I don’t want to get hit by you.”

“Of course.” Phoenix steps out the window and starts to scale the wall.

Hidden follows right after him and they pass a second floor classroom. “I should have asked if you knew how to climb.”

“Of course I do. How exactly did I get on the roof when you were breaking in through the air condition unit.” 

That is a good answer and he decides to not say anything. Instead Hidden decides to hum and not say a thing. At least the questioning is over with. 

“Hey Hidden?” 

He stops humming. “Hm?” 

“Just be careful.” 

“I will, if I don’t you could be looking for another partner.” He jokes, “That would be unfortunate because you would have to hold auditions to find a shoe in for this handsome bunny. If you pick a girl make sure she can punch people if they insult her suit.” Hidden rubs his chin and stops when he doesn’t get the reaction he wants. Phoenix isn't laughing and he can’t see him smile. He smacks himself in the forehead, “Sorry. Slipped my mind that you hate my death jokes and I did not help with your worries. Sometimes my mouth gets ahead of my brain.” 

Phoenix remains quiet and that scares Hidden. He sees a flash of white and dark red. He finds himself in the crook of Phoenix’s elbow and a fist on his head. “Words really don’t go through your head do they.” Phoenix says as he gives him a noogy. 

“Ow what the juice man I said I was sorry.” Hidden says as he is flailing around trying to get out of Phoenix’s hold while being careful with his wing on his lower arm. 

“You keep making jokes like that I will be upset. Personally showing it to you like when my sister did to me when I was acting like a brat.” 

“Okay, okay, I will stop with the jokes.” Phoenix releases him, “Geez. What if I accidentally say one mid battle? You going to tell the akuma or robot to stop what they are doing to deal with me?” 

“That is ridiculous, I would wait after the fight. Don’t want the one who destroys those green snakes to be more of a hindrance.” Phoenix says jokingly. 

“Is that what I am to you?” Hidden says, making himself sound upset, “A hindrance? Only good for the purification of the stank snakes?” 

Phoenix waves his hands and shakes his head, “No! I was just doing the jokes I hear people say.” 

He grins, “And I was playing along. Just because I can’t see most of your face doesn’t mean I can't tell if you're teasing or not.” 

“Oh.” The flame colored hero coughs, “Well I guess we should go now. Don’t want anyone to notice our absence.” 

Phoenix backs away and goes off the ledge of the roof. Hidden doesn’t bother to follow him. He smirks to himself, “The first time I manage to get him to leave early is due to him being embarrassed. Now to make an appearance.” 

Hidden runs down the roof and goes to the ledge where the window to the boys’ restroom is open. He slips inside and quietly says, “Ears in,” and flushes the toilet. 

Nommi is out of his miraculous and he mouths to Randy, “We need to talk.” 

The miraculous holder nods and Nommi goes into his jacket. He leaves the restroom and heads in the auditorium. He was trying to find Howard. Once he finds his friend, he is going to make him apologize to the students who were stank’d. 

Randy checks the judge table and doesn’t find him. Backstage, no sign of Howard. He tries to find him inside, but doesn’t find any hair of his friend. Randy decides to call him, and he waits for Howard to pick up. 

“Hello? Cunningham where are you?” Howard asks. 

“No, where are you? There was like so many monster attacks and I tried coming in, but everyone was running.” 

“Oh, I was at the soda machine. Now I am right behind you.” Howard says and Randy feels someone tapping his shoulder. 

He ends his call and slips his phone in his pocket. “What happened? I was gone for like five minutes and there is honking monster attacks going on. I told you to be the hard to please judge.” 

“There you go. You should be asking if I am alright. I was attacked and that shoob Hidden saved me. I wanted Phoenix to save me. Then I will have an excuse so he can give me is autograph.” 

‘I am going to pretend I didn’t hear that.’ Randy thinks before he says, “At least you got saved by a superhero, I had one bump into me. Although, it was pretty bruce to be touched by greatness.” 

“I wish we could switch our experiences.” 

“True that. Now before you try to distract me, we need to go apologize to some people.” 

“Don't you mean you apologize to people for me.” 

“No I mean both of us. We need to get on the right foot with everyone if you want friends.” 

“But they are all a couple of shoobs. Well besides Morgan.” Howard grins after his whining. 

“More friends equal social circles which means we get heard of more.” Randy says as he explains it to his friend. 

“Ugh fine. But I am not going to like it.”

“I know you won’t, which is why we are going to do it together. Just need to find out their names and we are good to go.” 

“Fine let’s get in there before my sister catches us. She will have our cheese if she even thinks she spotted us.” Howard says as the two walk inside. 

“You should have laid it thin with mean judge.” 

“The crowd loved me! And you should have stayed with me to remind me about putting it on the down low”

Randy shakes his head, “Not like you would bother to listen to me unless I actually force you to.” 

“True true.” 

The two went to the table and he sees the people that went up: Theresa, Dave, Juggo, and a group called The Dancing Fish. He memorizes their names, and he already knows how most of them look like. There is only one question in his mind, ‘Who names their kid Juggo?’ He feels bad for the poor guy, he must have been teased when he was younger. 

“Come on Howard, let us start looking for them.” Randy says as the two head out from the back of the auditorium.

“Fine. Oh look there is Morgan and her troupe.” His friend points out and he makes a beeline to her. 

‘So that is Morgan,’ Randy sees the teen with the purple hair. The one who didn’t want to leave her group behind. Howard immediately talks to her and he strolls up to them. He looks at the five girls who are standing off to the side, previously talking to their leader before Howard butt in the conversation. Randy already sees that this is going to be another of Howard’s hopeless crushes again. 

“Hello,” he says as he butts into the mostly one-sided conversation. “Just saying sorry about earlier in the talent show, hope there isn’t any hard feelings.”

“Whatever. Just need to make sure my girls have thicker skin.” Morgan drawls out in her monotone voice. 

“Okay then.” Randy says, feeling a bit awkward about what is going on. “Come on Howard we got more people to find.”

Randy practically drags his friend away from the cool sophomore, who tries not to complain when she is in sight. Once he cannot see her, Howard says, “What the juice Cunningham! There was a connection going on between the two of us.”

“I’ll let you two connect later, we still have like three others to see.” Randy says as he drags Howard by his wrist.

“I can walk by myself thank you very much.”

“Looks like someone is grumpy today. Since you two hit it off pretty well she will definitely talk to you again.”

“Really you think so?” Howard perks up. Randy shrugs, but doesn’t say anything. Howard walks ahead of him, “Well come on Cunningham, stop being a slow poke.”

The two manage to find Theresa next, she was talking to Debbie Kang in the halls. When they approached them, they immediately stopped talking. 

“Hey Theresa, how’s it going? Just need to let Howard say a few things, right Howard.” Randy looks at his friend who sighs.

“I’m sorry about you turning into a monster.” He says without looking at her straight in her face.

“Good. Anyway I really loved your performance, I could never do that cartwheel. Especially immediately catching your baton.” Randy says.

“Thanks, it took some time to get everything right. I had Debbie measure the ceiling for me with some of the tech theater students. They were so nice about it.” Theresa says as she smiles.

“Uh who are they?” Howard asks.

“The people who were setting up everything for Bash. They work backstage. You should really know what they do if you’re doing a show. It’s like the two of you asked to be on there instead of being chosen.” Debbie says a bit with her hands on her sides.

“We did, there was a whole announcement my sister did. Bash and his friend bailed on her the day before the show.” Howard says.

“No wonder the two of you don’t know what you were doing.” 

“Debbie, don’t be so harsh. I’m sure they tried their best.” Theresa scolds her friend. 

“No it’s all good. I still think we did better than Bash.” Randy shrugs and Howard nods with him.

“At least you two weren’t going to be insensitive shoobs, only one of you were.” Debbie says.

“Debbie!”

“Thank you for the complement Kang, that means I played the mean judge pretty good.”

“Howard! Hard to please, I swear to whoever is listening that you don’t listen.”

“The crowd wanted it!”

Theresa smiles at Randy, “What can you do with your friends.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Cunningham/Theresa!” Debbie and Howard both said at the same time.

“What? I wasn’t talking about you.” Theresa says as she waves her hands in front of her to calm her friend down.

“You know I was only teasing Howard.”

“Well come on then, I apparently need to talk to Dave and Juggo.”

The two walk away from the girls and Randy turns his head back to them. He mouths, “No I wasn’t,” and then he winks. He thinks that the two of them were laughing at them, but he doesn’t care. 

There is a kid who has red and white striped shirt with clown pants on talking to Dave. He has a red nose and the shoes, everything. ‘Make everything black and white besides the pants and nose with bad make up he could be the Chuckles.’ Instead of passing him to talk to Dave, Howard walks up to clown kid. 

“Hey Juggo, Dave. Sorry I was kind of a jerk during the show.” Howard says, looking at the wall in between of the two talking students.

“It’s cool Howard, I missed only one note. Though I did not like the ‘get off my stage’ part.” Dave said with his mellow voice. 

He seems to have recovered from falling to the ground from the air. Good for him.

“I didn’t even get to finish my act,” Juggo says.

“Yeah, I was kind of pressed for time because there was like thirty people and we were trying to get everything done before nine.” Howard lies and Randy kicks him. “Well it was like twenty people who we don’t even know what they were doing, so yeah.” He trails off and scratches the back of his neck.

“Oh. Well still could have waited,” Juggo says and Randy nods.

“I should have been there. Kind of needed to go to the bathroom.” Randy says as he scratches his cheek and chuckles awkwardly.

“You seriously need to take medicine for that.” Howard tells him.

“But I hate medicine,” Randy whines, making the other two laugh at them.

“There you two are!” A female voice yells at them and the two stiffen.

“H-hey Heidi, the show was a smashing success right?” Randy stutters as he sees the enrage face of Howard’s sister.

“Only thing I got out of it was that you two wonked up the show like I thought you would. I am talking over with another girl in your grade. Come on, you two need to learn your lessen.”

“But we aren’t even home yet to do your chores.” Howard says as the two are dragged off by Heidi.

“Still kind of think that I shouldn’t have be in the suit with Howard. I wasn’t even judging most of the time.” Randy says as he lays in bed, tired of today’s events. 

“At least you didn’t get tomatoes thrown at you.” Nommi says as he is lying on Randy’s torso. 

“True, but Heidi could have picked anyone besides Cynthia. I have nothing against her, but she can be a bit rude despite only talking to me once. I don’t think I said anything to upset her and Howard didn’t even act like that when we met for the first time. I wouldn’t mind seeing anyone else in her group like Isabella, Cory, Jen, Darcy, or Jacques.”

“You wrote him another note?”

“Yeah, already dropped it off before I left. Did not want to drive in Mr. Weinerman’s car with Heidi in it.” 

“Goodness, if you keep doing this he is going to think you are some kind of secret admirer. Doesn’t he already has a long list of girls who are trailing around him?”

“Yeah. I already said I wasn’t a romantic admirer of him. Just wanted to be his friend, but you know how hard it is.”

“No I don’t.”

“They guy wouldn’t even talk to me for more than a week! It is frustrating because I want this to end. I want us all to be friends again. We can play video games and I want to see if he can beat Howard in Grave Punchers.” 

“Calm down, your parents will think you’re talking to yourself. It will all work out in the end.”

“Fine. Anyway what happened back there? That stank snake went into the lower vent. Do you think it will come back and hit Juggo? I hope he doesn’t get worse as Chuckles.”

"Went back to his master, the Sorcerer most likely.”

“The Sorcerer? Who is he?”

“A being with great magic sealed below school. He wants to be free and there are two ways for him to get out. Causing chaos through his stank magic by infecting everyone or having one of his akumas grab the miraculous and bring it to him.”

“How do you know all of that?”

“I was born when he was about to be sealed.”

“When was that?”

“Eight hundred years ago.”

“Dang, you are one old kwami. So that means that there are a lot of generations of Phoenix and Hidden Bun. I always knew there was a lot, but to have eight hundred years. Just wow.”

“It is nothing much.”

“So nothing is going to happen since the stank escaped.”

“Sort of. The more you use Purifying Tears the less magic the Sorcerer has in his arsenal.”

“You could have told me who he was before, not just saying that the stank created the akuma or monsters.”

“Wasn’t important at the moment.”

End.

Phoenix ran from the akuma causing people to laugh once hit by the clubs. He wants to stay and help wrap up the fight, but he knows that more akumas will form if he can’t get to the talent show. He sent Dave, the one who was stank’d, to the auditorium to warn people to get out of there. He doesn’t know if a lot of people left there yet or if it was stopped, but he just hopes.

He decides to use a side entrance closest to the auditorium, much faster than going through the walls. He will not admit that he may not be familiar with the halls as of yet, so he isn’t going to risk going through one of the windows. 

Just as he was about to reach one of the side doors into the school building a voice called out to him. “What’s the rush Phoenix?” It was a male voice, someone who he sort of remembers hearing before. Perhaps in the halls as he is going to class with his friends beside him.

Phoenix doesn’t turn around and was about to go through the door when the voice spoke again. “I thought Tennu taught his new wielder some manners. Ha like that lazy kwami would ever take any effort to say anything.”

He stills, no one knows about Tennu, he hasn’t even told Hidden Bun his kwami’s name. “How do you know that?” He asks as he turns around, trying to find the male who is talking to him.

“Because I was once Phoenix four years ago. I know what you are experiencing with dealing with that greedy bird.” A figure came walked from behind the tree. “I’m Damian Volcans, an intern with the school counselors.”

‘Monsieur Volcans? He was Phoenix, but from what I heard the last ones didn’t stay around too long. What happened? Perhaps if I know I can tell Hidden about this.’ Phoenix stays quiet, not wanting to tell his councilor, in case he could recognize his voice. He holds his miraculous, perhaps he wants to be Phoenix again. ‘Thank goodness that I keep it under my scarf.’

“Wary already? Don’t worry I don’t want it, I just want to pass on some mentor like advice. Train a bit more, it looks like you need it. I remember I could have hit the target within a month of being in my old suit, it was more orange and yellow than yours. Good times before Hidden Bun had to end it.” Damian keeps his tone light despite dropping the bad news.

‘How exactly did that happen?’ “Thank you for the advice, but I need to stop more akumas popping up.”

“Ah yes the monsters, well if you need any advice I’m usually in school from seven to four thirty, pop in at any time.” Damian says and he walks closer to the hero.

Phoenix turns around and goes through the door. Wanting to put as much distance between the two of them.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jacques sets up the cushion, prune juice, opening his blinds, and jerky for Tennu once he gets inside his room. He is silent for a moment before saying, “Why didn’t you tell me my councilor was my predecessor?” 

“Didn’t seem important at the time.” Tennu shrugs before drinking the juice.

“Not important? He could have taught me how to maneuver with my wing. I had to find out after accidentally breaking wood at the construction site that it could even do that. He could have taught me.” 

The kwami stares at his drink before looking at his wielder, “Damian is unpredictable. He wasn’t even a hero for long.”

“Well he could have given me assistance.” Jacques says, “He might have overlooked that.”

“Jacques would you not be bitter if you have power at your fingers and it is gone faster than anyone else before you?”

He stops and thinks. Would he be bitter? No. Upset, definitely. There is some reason for that to happen. Monsieur Volcans said it was Hidden who ended it. 

“What exactly did the other Hidden do? Was it the same as what happened to my partner that night?” Jacques finally asks.

“You should be thinking about what didn’t happen. Anyway that is all water under the bridge, just know that the two of you balance each other out.” Tennu dismisses the conversation with a wave of his wing.

“You didn’t even answer my question.” Jacques points out, a bit annoyed by his kwami being tight lipped about this even though he gave him everything he needs to give him information.

“Why don’t you look online? Should be some information in the web.” Tennu says as his bag of jerky is taken from him. “Hey! I was going to eat that!”

“You are being unhelpful today, plus you already ate the bag from before.”

“Meanie. My human is a meanie.” Tennu wails as he tilts back and lays on the cushion, wing over his eyes. 

Jacques rolls his eyes at his immature kwami’s dramatic actions. “I am not listening. I have other things to do, like editing a video.”

“You want to read your little love note?”

“It is not a love note, the writer already expressed themselves that they wish to know me.”

“The writer is a pussy.”

“The writer has confidence issues, possibly deep rooted. Or they are shy, they seem nice.”

“No, she is a creep. Just like most of the other girls. Although it is funny to read it next to all of your love notes. Are you going to go meet a girl behind school on Monday?”

“Why not? I mean I will let her down gently, she did take the time to write it, but I don’t know her. It is important to know the person you wish to go out with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced that knows the past, Damian Volcans! He was referenced previously, but everyone thought that he wasn’t important. He sort of is, he was the Old Phoenix. A little about the guy, he happens to be a genius, manage to graduate early in sophomore year and was already taking college classes in high school. His passion was his studies, which was why he was the Phoenix before. The guy is arrogant despite everyone thinking he is mild manner who likes to wear dark blue sweaters or anything with dark colors in the mix. Everyone loves the guy and he is hoping to be a psychologist later, but as of now he is an intern to look over Phoenix. Kind of important that Tennu didn’t say anything to Jacques about visiting the guy, but it is implied he thinks it’s a bad idea.
> 
> This chapter here is because I need to put up a few things: introduction to some characters, their forms, Howard being an ass that Phoenix suspects that, and the fact he and Randy do try to rectify their mistakes. On another note, Nommi felt guilty so he told Randy about the phone. When someone opens it up and starts talking the phone records the message if it is straight to voicemail due to the other not on at the moment.


	10. Open House Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be something super important later on. Then again most of the one-shots are. Dedicated to either further chapters, what's going on in the story off-screen, or just plain old development.

Mrs. Cunningham came to her son’s Open House Night, the day where all parents come to meet their children’s teachers. Her husband, Paul, is home to keep an eye on their goofball of a son. Her son gave her his schedule, but she doesn’t need his crumbled up schedule as she is provided one by one of the councilors.

She smiles wistfully, it has been some time since she came to Norrisville High, about twenty-four years now. Walking down the halls brings back some sweet memories, how everything still seems new because of the monster attacks. Although, from over hearing one of the school’s webcasts made by Heidi, she called them akumas. Something that she picked up from one of the heroes, Hidden Bun. She remembers he Hidden Bun would always be angry whenever someone mentioned she was just a Bunny Girl. She would always try to punch someone for that comment, and whenever someone manage to slip she would remind them. 

It was the light of her day whenever she caught someone—male or female—managing to say that. Hidden Bun managed to get respect out of everyone, even if it was out of a violent way. She managed to give her partner trouble when he had to pull her away. The poor person who said anything bad about Bun was sighing in relief from Nix taking her somewhere. Mrs. Cunningham walks past the science hall, and smiles fondly.

This is where she and Paul met each other. The two heroes manage to turn back her husband when they came crashing down through a classroom into a hall. It was when Paul went by, Scalpel, which is funny now she thinks about it. He became a heart surgeon, and he is always stressed out now. When he turned back to his handsome brunet self she started talking to him, and found out that the two of them had so many interests. She was smitten with him immediately, but she didn’t want to scare him off. Not good, especially how everyone ends up confused after becoming a mon-akuma. 

A bell pierces through her memories, and immediately she snaps out of it. She needs to get to her son’s first class. She looks at the name, Ronan Bannister, English. Well the English hall is nearby, she power walks in her sandals. She makes it to the room with a few seconds to spare and she already sees a lot of parents standing next to their children. She looks at the table and signs in, before taking the papers laid on it. She wishes Randy would have come with her, at least then he would escort her like a young gentleman.   
She looks at the English teacher, and he looks a bit familiar to her. She stares at his hair, and her eyes widen. Ronny! Of course that is Ronny, she didn’t know he became an English teacher, then again he was always good at that. She will talk to him later, after he is done with his announcement.

She sits in an empty desk in front of Mort, the father of Heidi and Howard, is standing. Howard is next to him sitting and she goes straight there. If she knows her son, he did say that he and Howard manage to have all of their classes together. She was about to talk to him before the bell rings. Immediately Ronny, no Ronan Bannister, starts to speak. Well yell.

“Good evening parents! I see that a few of you came here with your children. Great! I am Mr. Bannister and in English class I are here to help develop your children’s skills. Some skills include diction, answering questions in a timely manner, crafting an essay, and working on dissecting written works. There was a practice essay earlier to see where they all stand, so I can shift my curriculum to hit the things that a majority needs to work on. I focus on making sure that everyone is prepared to get started on their exams when they hit junior year. Any questions?” Mr. Bannister yells at the beginning with a huge smile on his face.

No one raises their hands or voices their concerns. Mr. Bannister continues talking, “Well then, I should tell you all that there is going to be a week long trip to Europe, specifically Paris this year. It will happen during Spring Break after midterm exams. It is only two thousand and five hundred dollars, all expenses paid. It covers flight, tour guides, and hotel fees. Your children will experience the City of Love supervised and out of your hair. I have forms by my desk if anyone is interested to send your kids out of your hair for a whole week. If anyone is interested in, please come up to my desk. If I had my way, I would have sent them off to Germany.”

Mrs. Cunningham stood up and told Mort, “Can you give me a minute? I need to talk to Mr. Bannister.”

Mort said, “Of course Emilia.” 

Mrs. Cunningham goes up to Mr. Bannister and asks him, “It is you Ronny Bannister, right? It’s me Emmy Jones, well Cunningham now.”

“Emmy Jones? It has been a while since we talked. I should have known Randy was your son, he has your hair,” Ronan Bannister said. “What have you been up to all these years? And is Emily still in town?”

“Just became a pharmacist and a mother. Emily is off in Chicago with her girlfriend, making designs like usual. What about you? Did you have any lucky ladies in your life?”

“I manage to get married to Sophia, you remember her, she was a skater back in the day. Now she is working at the entertainment section of McFist industries. She loves it there, always saying she gets to test products and occasionally sponsoring a few skating commercials.” 

“It is amazing that she manage to do all of that, I thought you gave up being wild.” 

“It is just teaching.” 

“Good, would hate to see you not making those mix tapes.” 

“Just a different medium Emmy, getting with the times. You interested in sending Randy to Paris, should be nice to have a week of being romantic. If you’re still the same as before.” 

Mrs. Cunningham blushes, “You know me to well Ronny. Too well. How is Randy doing so far?” 

Mr. Bannister hands her a form. “His essay is unique and provides a fresh perspective, while going into some detail. Handwriting is a bit messy to read.” 

“He always is good at anything he puts his mind to.” 

“Maybe he will inherit your scientific mind, he could be a good scholar.” 

She snorts, “He is atrocious in that, only good at practical if it doesn’t deal with complicated equations.” 

The bell rings and Mrs. Cunningham leaves the classroom. “It was fun catching up with you Ronny, maybe you and Sophia can eat out with Paul and I.” 

“See you next time!” 

Mrs. Cunningham walks off to History, Algebra, and P.E. The only noteworthy thing she can think of was in Algebra Mort made a math joke. Something that let the teacher laugh. Howard was groaning about how his dad was the lamest dad in the world. It was quite funny to see the two act out and when she got to P.E. she was a bit surprised. This was the infamous Coach Green her son told her about, one that would make them do grueling tasks that are unusual. He is also the one who almost gave burns to any student around him. A few fathers and mothers in the room shared a few looks and nods when he had his back turns. 

Mrs. Cunningham recognizes that some of these parents were from the Student Safety Committee. A group dedicated to keep their kids, along with their peers, in relative safety during school hours. They tried to enlist her in their group when Randy was in sixth grade, but she declined due to work taking too much time. Sometimes their actions need some proof due to some of their outlandish claims in the past. She guesses that they heard what their kids experienced and will take action shortly. 

After that is lunch where she immediately heads over to his Spanish class. She sees that be has Home Economics and Science next. She is a bit troubled when she sees the last name on the schedule, Martha Driscoll. If she remembers correctly her husband passed away a few years ago. ‘Poor thing, the two of them when everywhere together,’ Mrs. Cunningham recalls seeing them around town. The two would go to metal shops and hardware stores mixed in their little date nights on Friday evenings. 

She drives home to see her husband already made her dinner, well it is frozen pizza, but it is dinner non the less. She calls down Randy if he wants to eat, and he doesn’t respond. ‘Must be in the middle of one of his games again,’ she thinks as she grabs herself a slice and warms it up in the microwave. She goes to the couch and watches a tennis match rerun from last year with her husband.

“You approve of his teachers?” Paul asks his wife.

“Most of them, but the SSC will deal with the other. I found Ronan, remember him? Always went by Ronny since he hated his name. He became an English teacher and is married to Sophia.” She says after taking a bite out of her pizza.

“So you want to invite them out for dinner later? Without Randy around because he will simply die if he sees his teacher talking to us.”

“Yeah, but I found out something better from Ronny! There is this school trip to Paris during Spring Break that I hope our son can go. He can look at a few tourist sights, there is teacher supervision, he won’t get into trouble, and we have a week for our anniversary!” Emilia gushes as she tells Paul.

“There is a payment plan right?”

“Yes, and he can think of this as an early birthday present.”

“I don’t mind, especially if he is off his video games and not fooling around with Howard.”

“He seems nice.”

“The two of them get into trouble constantly. Back in seventh grade the principle called us down while I was in the middle of surgery. Missed call and all, but from what you told me they somehow were involved in a fight.”

“Everyone agreed that Randy was trying to stop it.”

“Yes, but only because Howard manage to fan the flames as those two boys were already brawling. He broke his arm for crying out loud!”

“Lower your voice darling, he might overhear. I don’t think he was even involved and it was nice that our boy stepped up for himself. A teacher should have broken it up quicker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Cunningham happened to be a freshman 28 years ago and I think that is enough time for people to have kids and have a steady job. I like to think that each bun and bird have their own distinct personalities that causes people to call them by their nicknames. Sometimes it passes on to the new generation of heroes and sometimes it doesn't.
> 
> Chapter 6--not including any of the one-shots--is giving me a headache. I swear usually I get to the action before 8k, but the set up is horrible. Plus whenever I reread this I'm like, "I hate this dialogue," which is what usually happens whenever I look over my works so I try not to. Do some spell checks, but some of them miss me from my infamous "Bubby Boy" instead of "Bunny Boy" a few chapters ago. 
> 
> Here is something to read because I plan on posting Ch 6 in about five days. These chapters have been growing steadily and sometimes writers block comes up behind me. Despite having some instrumental music playing in the background.
> 
> Also, holy carp I have 72 hits?! I could have sworn I had like 54 or 56 when I posted Ch 5. Thank you so much guys for giving this fic a chance. Not to mention my 7 kudos peeps! I'm trying not to ramble much in my notes here.


	11. A Deal and Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone that the chapter is late! Please don't kill me! Had to rewrite the whole thing and had a lot of appointments these two weeks that it is kind of hectic. Note at the bottom to bring a few things to light. It is kind of long, but please read it, super important.

Randy and Howard were minding their own business in English, going over what types of clubs they could try out. That is, until a certain someone brings up a proposition for the purple haired teen.

“Let me get this straight. You, Debbie Kang, up-and-coming journalist, want me to help you with your first column.” Randy points the journalist in question who has her hands to her side. 

“Yes. So do you agree or not?” She asks, impatiently tapping her foot.

“Why would you want my help? I thought you would do it yourself. Being a perfectionist and all.” 

“For one, you don’t intimidate people that they run away when you approach them. I need you to interview a few students because one of them couldn’t handle my inquiring. I can’t ask Theresa because that person knows she is my friend. He won’t say anything around her. Two, people underestimate you, perfect for gathering info.” Debbie lists her reasons and Randy nods.

“I see.”

“What’s in it for us Kang?” Howard asks as he sorts the fliers he picked up a week ago on his desk.

“I wasn’t talking to you Howard, it is for Randy here.”

“You probably don’t know this, but the two of us is a package deal. Been that way since grade school. Sounds like it will take some time Randy to finish whatever you want.” Howard slyly says and Debbie rolls her eyes.

“I can give you a spot for the school paper. A small column underneath my work.”

“Deal.” Howard holds his hand to her and the two shake on it.

“Hey! I didn’t agree to anything!” Randy interjects and the two gave him a look.

“You just did. Looks like we won’t be needing these anymore.” Howard picks up the fliers, and gets up to throw them in the trash.

“Anyway after you interview a few people I need you to look over my column. A second pair of eyes to check over some mistakes I missed.”

“I’m not even good at English.”

“That’s not what I heard.”

‘What? That doesn’t even make sense.’ Instead of voicing his thought he asks, “Who exactly do you want me to interview? Well really, what are you trying to do?”

“Remember that interview that Heidi got on her Me Chat? The one with Phoenix and Hidden Bun back in action.”

“Of course. Made my day although it was a bit depressing.”

“Well I liked to think that Hidden Bun is somewhere in school or around it.” Debbie states and Randy bites the inside of his cheek.

“That sounds like a bruce theory, so you are going to find out who Hidden Bun is? How did you narrow it down?”

Debbie reaches into her satchel and brings out a manila folder. She gives it to Randy and he opens it. Inside there is a picture of a student, a small paper behind it, and what looks like medical files behind it. All of them are paper clipped together. There are multiple paper clipped papers in the folder, and Randy takes a closer look at how detailed the files are.

‘This looks like I’m in one of those old detective shows,’ he thinks before he hears her speak.

“I did some research. No woman who has a son or daughter that isn’t an adult or child went into chemotherapy. I have this genius idea that someone in Hidden Bun’s family took chemo that they had to be lying about the person who took the treatment.” Debbie brags and Randy gives her a look of horror.

“Isn’t this an invasion of privacy? These files look like they are the real deal. Oh my cheese, did you steal from a hospital?” Randy starts freaking out and Debbie hushes him as people start glancing at them.

“Keep it down. Geez, I didn’t steal from a hospital. Just copied the actual files, which isn’t illegal because my mom is a doctor.”

‘It’s not illegal because your mom is a doctor? What kind of excuse is that?’ Randy gives her a look that reads, are you crazy? He sighs and says, “That really isn’t a good reason. What next, you going to go to the morgue to take the paperwork family members painstakingly wrote for their loved ones?”

Debbie raises her eyebrow, “Are you crazy or something? No one I know works at the morgue. You don’t have to read the files, just know the names of these people. There is a list inside there that you need to ask them.” 

‘You’re expecting me to do this. Seriously?’ Randy says, “Debbie I cannot believe that you would think-”

Howard kicks his leg and Randy shoots him a look. “He would love to do it.”

Debbie raises her eyebrow at the two and hands Randy a recorder, “Here. You need this. I need the interviews by the end of the week. The newspaper will be out next week on Monday.” Debbie leaves to go to her desk and Randy looks at her then to Howard. He does this a couple of times and his mouth is open. ‘What just happened? No seriously, what happened?’ Randy remains speechless as Howard starts talking about how he is going to write the column about being a food critic in the cafeteria. 

He doesn’t dare to open the manila folder in school. It is a forbidden item that he doesn’t want anyone to steal a glance at the strange folder. Something precious yet dangerous that no one should even glance at it. If he really wants to look at the contents with a closer eye, not just a passing glance, it would seem suspicious. He waited until he can get home.

Closing the front door he takes off his shoes and heads into the kitchen. Throwing his bag onto a chair he takes out the folder and leaves it on the table. Nommi flies out of his jacket as he grabs two cups and fills them with water. He sets one on the table where Nommi sips as he rummages around in the refrigerator to get something to snack on. He gets a pack of mini carrots and grabs peanut butter from the closet. Opening it, he dips the carrot into the peanut butter as he reads what is on the files. 

He gasps, “What the juice?” Randy cannot believe what he is reading. Originally he didn’t want to read the actual files, but the things he finds in them is horrifying. It lists the state of each patient before taking their treatment, how old the patient was at the time, and if it does what it was supposed to do. Three out of the five patients have their cancer cured, and the other two had their cancer controlled. He didn’t want to read more into it, but he’s horrified that Debbie managed to procure these files. That he is actually reading them, he shouldn’t be doing that.

Randy stops and he takes off the pictures with one paper attached to each of them. ‘These are the ones that actually matter.’ He thinks as he ignores Nommi reading over each of the files.

There are five pictures and he knows most of them. Only one that he isn’t familiar with is a sandy blond haired guy with brown eyes. Each picture looks like it was cut out straight from a yearbook with their names right underneath them. ‘Bash, Morgan, Isabella, Stevens, and Greg. Interesting, but trombone playing Stevens is a candidate for being me? Well, he never does talk. No, why does Debbie think that Morgan or Isabella could be me! I’m a dude, I mean, Hidden Bun’s a dude. We need to have some words later; although, Isabella is the only one here with red hair. I’m not buff as heck, so why is Bash even in here? Who the heck is this guy Greg?’

“This is informative,” Nommi states as he shifts the papers around. “I think this is for you.”

Randy takes the paper and reads it aloud, “How do you feel about having a family member be in pain for a long period of time, but can’t do anything? Would you like to have the power of water, fire, controlling electricity, super speed, invisibility, or bruce sword skills? What do you think of the resident heroes combating evil once again? Given the chance would you assist or run away in the midst of danger if you could have helped them? These questions are wonk.”

“That girl is crazy. How could she decode the awful writing in such a short time? It’s just a smidge better than my Bun centuries ago.” Nommi comments to himself.

“This is just wrong. She steals information with little regard to privacy and did you listen to these questions?”

“It is impressive that she manage to retrieve that information. Even if the means were underhanded.”

“I thought you were a stickler for the law.” 

Nommi nibbles on the peanut butter cover carrot and shrugs, “I am. However, I am a firm believer that any action has consequence.”

“Should we report her?”

“This will sort itself out.” Nommi continues to read the files and hums to himself. 

‘Why are you so lax all of the sudden? Why can’t you do this whenever I have to get up and train? No need to get up early and jog to the edge of town.’ Instead of voicing his thoughts he says, “You’re not making any sense.”

“She’ll get caught eventually.” He waves him off as he focuses on reading.

He rolls his eyes at the kwami, “You are impossible.”

“Thank you, I do try. She was talking in a room of curious ninth graders. In my experience rarely anyone is willing to keep anything big to themselves in that school.”

“Still.”

“Are you having doubts to go through with this task?” 

“Well yeah. I have to talk to a cool sophomore who doesn’t care, a silent guy, a bully, one of my friends who I haven’t talked to because I think she hates me, and some random guy I don’t know. I think I’ve seen him hanging around Dave in the past though.” Randy thinks out loud and his phone rings.

He checks the caller ID and sees that it is Howard. He answers, “Hey buddy, how’s it going?”

“Just awful Cunningham, simply honking awful. I don’t know if I should choose meatball sandwich or fish tacos as the opening of my cafeteria food critic.” Howard says and Randy can practically imagine him pulling on his hair.

“Well are you a meat person or a sea food person?”

“Meat person duh. But I like tacos better than sandwiches!” 

“Just flip a coin.”

“Fine. Heads meatball sandwich and tails fish tacos. Let’s see…heads. Cool. Anyway you have got to stop ditching me.”

“I’m not ditching you. I told you I need to read these files and we can play online today.”

“Yeah you have. I thought we would be at each other’s house every day for high school, just like in middle. These couple of weeks we haven’t been doing that.”

“It’s just me doing homework Howard. Someone has been getting on my case because now I’m in Norrisville High I have to actually try doing the work.” Randy glances at Nommi who is smirking. “It’s totally wonk.”

“You’ve been doing homework all the time. It doesn’t take more than an hour, you should at least come to my house or I come to yours.” Howard whines. “Fine. You want to come over tomorrow? You got to leave early though once mom and dad come in.” Randy says as Nommi shoots him a glare.

“Bruce. I’m holding you to that Cunningham! You bring the chips and I bring the pop!” With that Howard hangs up.

Randy sighs and checks the closet if he has any chips. He has some potato chips which will tide them over tomorrow.

“I like it when he isn’t here. At least I can fly around wherever I please.” Nommi says and Randy can hear him being bitter.

“Look I’ll make sure that you are in mom and dad’s room when Howard’s here. And,” he pauses, “I will pack you extra cherries and even cut you apple slices tomorrow.”

“They better be even. Next segment in our training is me teaching you how to do precise cuts,” Nommi grumbles out.

“It’s just apples, they still taste good even if they look a bit crooked.” Randy argues with the miffed bunny.

“Some aspects of your life can be used in training. Like fine cutting or being able to think on your feet instead of blundering around others. For example, the way you talk to civilians in the heat of combat. Either you forgo talking, or you leave a little quip and send them on their way.”

He raises his eyebrow, “You sure it isn’t because you want the apples to look nice?”

“N-no!”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

‘Alright, I can do this. Just go up there and talk to Morgan. If it doesn’t work, I can try to convince Debbie to give me a different job. Oh why did I agree? If I knew I would have to be in here I wouldn’t have agreed. Too bad I don’t know where Morgan usually hangs out.’ Randy thinks as he stands in front of the hall where Dance, Band Flags, Cheer, and Twirling are all at. 

He just needs to walk in there, find the Dance Studio, talk to Morgan, and get the cheese out of there. He came early to get this over with because if Morgan isn’t there he can find her somewhere else. He marches down the hall of No Man’s Land, a place dominated by women and few men dare to trench into their sanctuary. If anyone could see him they would be looking through their covered eyes in horror of his actions.

Randy passes the janitor who is quickly sweeping the floor toward the exit, where he entered from. The man doesn’t even look like he wants to be there, and he has the right idea. He wouldn’t be there if he had the choice. 

“Hey Randy, why are you here?” Someone suddenly asks.

Randy yelps and spins around to see the person, “Ah! Oh, it’s just you Theresa. Just here for a thing Debbie wants me to do.”

“The Hidden Bun thing, right?” He nods at the question. “I thought she would have done it herself. She was talking about it so much that I didn’t think she would give it up to someone.”

“Apparently she intimidated someone and needs to interview everyone. So she gave me this job with some questions I should ask them. They don’t make much sense.” Randy admits, “Just wish I didn’t have to do this.”

“Why? You just need to talk to some people.” Theresa asks.

“Yeah but, you know what, never mind.” Randy shakes his head, deciding not to let Theresa know what her friend has been up to. “So you’re here early. Never been up this early in school since middle school. Though that was when I had to try out for the tennis team and let me tell you, it was awful. Embarrassing with dad cheering me on and I messed up ended up tangled in the net. I’m rambling again aren’t I, sorry I do that.” Randy says nervously as he hears Theresa laughing. He doesn’t notice her cheeks turning slightly pink.

“Th-that is a pretty funny thing.” Theresa continues to laugh.

“It might be for everyone else. That wasn’t the worst part, I managed to trip on some tennis balls and I fell flat on my face. Not the best thing at all.”

Her laughter dies, but her lips twitch before giving him a sympathetic look. She smiles, “I’m sorry that happened to you, hopefully your experience will be better today. So who exactly are you looking for?”

“Morgan from the Dancing Fishes. I was going to the studio, but I don’t know where it is.”

“You’re in luck, I know where it is.”

“Theresa, you are a life saver.”

“Thanks,” she says with a slight smile, and walks ahead of him.

“You were going to practice with your twirling?”

“Yeah. Basketball season is in and I can’t really practice in the gym. My instructor said we will have it to ourselves once it is all over.” She says with a slightly downhearted tone.  
“That sucks. Doesn’t the twirl team go to all the games with everyone else?”

The teen nods, “Which is why we need a lot of practice to keep everything fresh.”

“That sounds like a lot of work.”

“It is, but it is fun. Anyway here we are. Do you want me to go in with you? The instructor is a bit…weird to anyone who isn’t use to her.”

“I think I got this. Thanks for showing me the way Theresa.”

“Well bye.” Theresa waves at him before going up the hall and through a door.

Randy pulls back his shoulders, takes a deep breath, and exhales. He turns on the recorder and opens the doors. The room is large, a high ceiling, with a wooden floor, and there is a stereo in the back of the room. Already some students are in there, either stretching or practicing some dance moves. A few young ladies head toward him and everything is quiet.

He walks up to the closest girl who is stretching on the floors. “Do you know w-where Morgan is? Kind of need to ask her something.” He hopes that his nervousness didn’t leak into his speech.

“What do you want from her?” The girl says snobbishly. 

“Kind of need to apologize to her about something.” He immediately replies, and grips his wrist. He does not want to scratch the back of his neck or cheek due to nerves. He can handle this.

“What could a shrimp like you do to Morgan,” the girl snorts and she stands up.

He tries to ignore the fact the upperclassman is three inches shorter than him. “Is she here or not?” He tries not to be rude to a girl even if she is older and treating him poorly. Even without even knowing him because his mom taught him better. Unfortunately there is an edge in his tone.

“You got some balls saying that shrimp. Thought you were some pansy walking in here.”

He gives a wider smile and responds politely, “Is she here or not? If not, I can look somewhere else.” 

“Pansy it is then.”

“Tam just stop. Kid go check the cafeteria, Morgan loves to hang there before coming here.” A blue haired girl said from the back.

“Thank you.” Randy says and he leaves the studio immediately.

He sees the janitor sweeping the hall again, this time he is at the end of it and sweeping to the entrance. ‘Why does he need to sweep a second time?” Randy thinks as he turns of the recorder, best to save the battery as he heads to the cafeteria. 

“The things you do,” Nommi mumbles out from his jacket pocket.

“Hush. Someone could hear you.” Randy mutters as he stops walking. “Just take a nap, I want it.”

“I was.”

On the way to the cafeteria he grumbles under his breath about how all kwamis are evil. Never letting him sleep in late and that he was slapping Randy’s arm whenever he didn’t cut the apple right on the way to school. Once he is inside the cafeteria, he scans the room and checks toward the back. For one reason or another most of the cool students hang around there even though it isn’t a good spot. What if another akuma or robot comes inside? It will take longer for them to get out because they have to fight the crowd, not to mention it will take longer to get their food.

He manage to spot the purple haired teen and he turns on the recorder. He walks up to her, and she is talking to all of her friends, or what he assumes as his friends.  
“Hey Morgan,” Randy said loudly to get her attention. The teen in question turns glances at him, but she doesn’t say anything. Randy continues, “How did it feel to be close to the monster fight when Hidden and Phoenix started their fight?”

“Why are you talking to me?” She asks in her bored voice. The upperclassmen around her laugh.

“Just wanting to know your experience with the heroes and whatnot,” he shrugs.

“That was like last week.” Her eyebrow is raised that practically says, ‘Why ask now?’

“I’ve been asking around everyone who stuck around.”

“What, you some fanboy.” 

He answers honestly, “Yes.”

“It was cool.” With that she walks away and her group follows.

Randy stands there for a moment, before turning around to leave. He knows when he is not wanted. He turns off the recorder in his pocket and walks out. It was a bust, just like he figured. If everything is going to be like this he isn’t going to last. For sure Stevens will be a hard nut to crack, Bash will destroy him, with Isabella it will be awkward, and he has no clue how Greg would react.

It is too early to even bother with this, might as well get some sleep outside. Randy walks to the front of the building and out the doors. However, he spots a Dave and a familiar guy he seen recently in a picture. ‘Greg. Great, might as well get this over with. Goodbye sweet dreams under at nice tree, hello awkward talking from a stranger.’ He presses down the record button in his pocket before going to where the action is.

Randy turns around to go walk up the duo he manage to see. “Hey Dave and stranger. How’s it going?”

“It’s going good Randy. You?” Dave said.

Greg gives a slight wave, “Hi stranger.”

“Okayish. Need a nap though. Too early for school. You’ve been playing the accordion around school a lot? Heard you play during lunch.”

“Yeah, need to make sure I’m still good.”

“Do you play with Dave?” Randy directs the inquiry to Greg, trying to get him to open up.

“Occasionally, I play the clarinet for a duet sometimes.”

“That sounds bruce. You aren’t in a band uniform.” Randy points the obvious.

Greg laughs, “Just because I’m not in band doesn’t mean I can’t play. I took private lessons.”

“Greg’s mom really wanted him to learn.” Dave helpfully tells him.

“So your name’s Greg, I’m Randy.” He holds out his hand and the other shakes it firmly. 

“Nice to meet you. You seem a bit familiar.” 

“Probably seen me roaming the halls or at the talent show.”

“He was one of the judges who had to get up due to an upset stomach.” Dave helpfully adds in.

Greg wrinkles his nose, “That sounds…bad.” 

“Let’s not talk about that.” Randy quickly changes the conversation, “I wish I could have actually joined the talent show. Could have showed my bruce keytar skills and Howard on his drums.”

“You know there is going to be Battle of the Bands in a couple of weeks.” Dave says and Randy’s eyes widen.

“Really?! That is so bruce! We all should sign up and see who has the best band.” Randy excitedly yells. “It would totally show the whole school your talents. Well they know yours Dave, but with Greg there both of you will shine.”

“Aw geez thanks Randy,” Greg scratches his neck in embarrassment.

“You are too kind.” 

“No I’m serious, you two should try it. Especially having an edge against everyone else. I didn’t even know about it, and I usually look up school events.” Definitely the truth and he does want to hear how the duo sound.

“Why exactly did you look them up?” Dave asks.

He shrugs, “To show school spirit.” It is a partial reason to the freshmen cred that he and Howard are working toward.

“That means you where there for the first basketball game this season? Did you see those two dorks?” Greg asks.

The purple haired male laughs nervously, “Yeah it was pretty funny. Monster attack not so much.”

“Who even likes them?” Greg says and Randy sees Dave flinch a bit. “They are called akuma attacks from one of the Me Chat segments.”

“I kind of feel bad for the students who became akumas. Not their fault they were used.” Randy quickly states, “Not like they can control their actions if their mad. At least Hidden Bun and Phoenix manage to help them.”

“True. At least the fights are over a bit and they try not to hurt them that much. Different from those robots,” Dave said as he messes with his accordion.

“What are you two’s thoughts on them?” He asks the golden question. “They seem pretty bruce with their weapons.”

“I guess.” Greg shrugs and Randy gasps.

“You don’t like their weapons?”

“I think that it is impractical, how their weapons are used to destroy instead of subdue. Wouldn’t it be better if one of them have a baton or a stun gun to make sure that no one is really hurt?” Greg states and Dave nods his head.

“I wonder how much it hurts if someone accidentally hurts the akumatized person. I mean, I’m pretty sure they are trying their best to not hurt the guy more than necessary. Plus it is more effective than using a stun gun or a baton to deal with robots,” Randy says.

“You have to admit it would make everyone feel a bit better if they had those instead of a sword, and a weird shield and throwing knives attached to wire.” Dave says.

“Blasphemy.”

“A big fan of the two?” Dave asks and Randy nods.

“I really don’t get them. Appearing and disappearing out of the blue, like they have their own little device to know where there is danger.” Greg says and Randy gasps, stepping close to him.

“You don’t mind if I take that idea? Oh the possibilities that there is a beep and a secret boss who gives them orders. He sends them out to do battle and calls on them to go back to the base where they train until the next battle. Or maybe they just hang out in a pool chilling out,” Randy lets his imagination run about fictional things and Greg steps back. 

“Yeah. That sounds…interesting. I’m going to go get a bite to eat, see you later Randy.” Greg leaves and Dave waves Randy goodbye before following Greg.

‘Well, my work here is done, time to go sleep.’ He turns off the recorder and whistles, unaware he accidentally creeped out Greg by getting close to him in his fanboy state.  
He is out the doors and sits down in the shade of a tree, not even trying to find a table. Most of them are claimed and the ones that aren’t would require effort for him to get. He puts his bag on the ground and lays his head on it. He makes sure his head is on the base, where most of his things are, so he doesn’t accidentally hurt Nommi. Closing his eyes he tries to ignore everything going on. 

Something is shaking him and Randy hits the offending thing. “Come on, wake up,” someone says and Randy ignores them.

It wasn’t until his backpack is snatched from him and his head hits the ground does he opens his eyes. He glares at whoever did that and sees that it is Darcy. He sits up and takes his bag from her hands, dusting it off before doing the same to his hair. “You didn’t have to do that,” he mutters as he gets up.

“Come on. The bell rang, we’re going to be late.” The glasses wearing brunette says as she walks quickly away from him.

‘Shit.’ “Thanks Darcy.” He calls out to her as he runs past her, into the school and down some halls to Mr. Bannister’s classroom.

The warning bell rang when he just stepped into the halls and he ignores teachers yelling at him who threaten to give him detention for running in the halls. He manage to slide into the classroom and heads to his seat. ‘Should have gotten up earlier to talk to Debbie. Great, now I have to wait until the end of class.’

“Where were you Cunningham? I was looking all over for you, the cafeteria, the bathrooms, and even the office. The office! Never going back there again.” Howard says as Randy quickly brings out his pencil and notebook.

“Was napping and someone had to wake me up.” He replies, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

“The juice?”

“Woke up early to get a head start for what Debbie gave me. Hating it.” 

“Well who did you get?”

“Morgan and Greg.”

“Wait! Morgan was one of the people you had to interview?” Howard groans before complaining, “I wanted to be there when you talked to her.”

The final bell rings when Randy mutters, “Wasn’t even much of a conversation.”

Once the period was over Randy tried to get Debbie’s attention, but she ignored him. ‘Well looks like I have to talk to her during Spanish. Maybe she has lunch during fifth? I hate this. Wait, does that mean I have to talk to Bash during fourth? No, I’ll deal with him tomorrow. Maybe I can get Stevens out of the way and I will just have to deal with everyone who is troublesome tomorrow. At least I managed to put a note in Jacques’s locker.’ With that thought Randy’s head hung low as he follows Howard to their next class. He really hates today. He had to get up early to train like usual, didn’t have a proper shower, deal with Nommi when cutting apples, go down to the studio, deal with a chick, deal with Morgan, Greg dissing the bruce weapons, and almost being late to class. The only things that made this bearable was Theresa showing him the studio and Darcy waking him up. By the time fourth period rolled around he separates from Howard in the locker room.

“Can you wait a sec?” He asks Howard as he heads over to where Stevens is. He turns on his recorder and talks to the brunet teen dressing out.

“Hey Stevens.” He gives a wide grin, “Just wondering, how is it that you seem to be at the right place to play your trombone?”

The sunglasses wearing teen shrugs, and slides on his shorts. 

“Like seriously you are like everywhere. Like you have this sixth sense that you troll everyone in school.” Randy continues, “Heck you even did it a couple of times when one of the supers drop the ball.”

The band kid smirks and shrugs once again. He gives him a look from under his sunglasses that practically says, “What do you want?”

“Just wondering if you could record a moment for me. Would love to see how that happens. Heck, you could make a collection if you have someone recording everything.” Randy says, and he isn’t necessarily lying. 

It is true that he wants to see someone failing and Stevens giving his signature playing if he isn’t around. It isn’t really relevant to the interview, but it would bring Debbie’s attention that he isn’t cut out for this interview shtick. 

Stevens frowns a bit, taps his face before he nods. 

“Great! Thanks man.” With that he goes to where his locker is and unlocks it.

Reaching inside his pocket he turns off the recorder and starts to dress out. Howard is already down by the time he is halfway through and is just shaking his head.

“Really Cunningham? You ask about that? For the love of cheese you suck at talking.” Howard tsks at him.

“I’d like to see you try.” He challenges as he slips on the shirt before slamming the locker close.

“Of course I’m better. I happen to be a sweet talker.” The two walk out of the locker room.

“That only works like half the time. I bet you can’t talk to Stevens better than me.”

“Uh hello? Its Stevens, he is practically mute. Give me someone else.” Howard arrogantly tells him as they stand by the wall.

“I would say Bash-”

“No. I am not going to do your work for you. That sounds h-”

“If you let me finish I would say no.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. I would say Doug.”

“You know how much I hate the guy. Stinking snitch, always getting us in trouble.” Howard grumbles as Coach Green comes in to begin their torturous period.

It was grueling. Coach Green had this bright idea to tie weights to their backs and make them run with them on their back. He walked next to Howard who was struggling and Randy made it look like it was making him exhausted the first couple of minutes. It did get harder to move, the weights hurting his back, and how it was weird having extra weight straining his muscles.

“Thank cheese that is over!” Howard exclaims as Randy unties the weight from his back. “I need to lay down.”

“You can do that after getting this after me.” Randy said as he gets his friend’s attention.

“Fine. Fine.” Howard unties the weight and drops it on the floor. “Come on, let’s go before we have to pick all of this up.”

The two flee from the gym into the locker room and get dressed. They stand in the hall with the other guys who are waiting for the bell to ring and once it does, the hoard heads to the doors. 

“Would hate to be someone trying to get in here when the bell rings,” Howard comments as they are down the hall. 

“He would be all bruised up.” Randy says and holds his hand out, “I can picture it now. A poor student walking in thinking that they beat the bell for a few seconds. Safe, until he hears it. Instantly he knows what is about to happen, he sees the life flash before his eyes. Next second he feels pain as everyone is shoving past him and he falls to the floor once it’s over. Relieved that he escapes with his life he continues on with his quest to get dressed. End scene.” With that Randy closes his hand to make a fist.

Howard looks at Randy. “You know, if we didn’t sign up for Home Ec we should really gone into Theatre. I could make costumes and own the stage with you by my side. We will be unstoppable.”

“Aren’t we already?”

“True.”

The two walk into the cafeteria and directly to the lunch line. They pay for their meal and head to their table. 

“So you finished with that column yet?” Randy asks as he digs into his chili. He puts his jacket over his bag as he listens to Howard telling him about his little project.

“Sort of. Need a few comments from people here about the meatball sub, enchiladas, and fried chicken. Should be easy to get since we are here.” Howard says with a mouthful of a  
chocolate chip cookie in his mouth.

“Talking to strangers. At least you get to pick and choose who you want to talk to.” Randy glumly states as he stares at his tray.

“How many people do you have to interview? Wait. Who are they?”

“Just two. Bash and Isabella. I have no idea who is worse.”

“Bash definitely. He can make you black and blue for at least a week. Isabella won’t do anything to you.”

“But what about everyone she’s friends with? Cynthia, Darcy, Cory, Jacques, and Jen. Don’t those names mean anything to you?!”

“You have got to let loose Cunningham. It doesn’t matter what those guys think. It just matters what everyone else does. If you go talk to Bash without getting hurt you would earn the whole student body’s respect.” Howard waves his spoon in front of Randy’s face as he eats his chili. 

“Yeah, but did you forget she is friends with some popular people. I will be ruined if I’m not already!” He freaks out, which causes Howard to hit his hand before taking his cookie.

“That might have slipped my mind. Oh well. You can’t have that bad of a rep, we haven’t even done anything big yet.” Howard places a vanilla pudding cup on Randy’s tray and he tears the packaging on the cookie.

‘But it is kind of shoobish if I just talk to her and not Jacques and try to patch things up.’ He thinks before saying, “You’re right.”

“I know I am. Now finish your food, we have some people to talk to.” His friend stuffs the cookie in his mouth.

Once they are done eating their food and disposing of their trays, Randy follows Howard to get some quotes on his column. He does this so he can have an easier time spotting Theresa, and he manages to see her. She is sitting with a girl wearing a similar uniform, Julian, Greg, Dave, and Juggo. The girl is trying to sit as close to Theresa as possible, and she appears to be creeped out by Julian.

He walks over to her. “Hey Theresa, Julian, Bucky, Dave, Greg, and stranger. How’s it going?”

“Hello Randall, I didn’t know you had this lunch period.” Julian giggles and most of the table said “hi” to him.

“Yeah I do. Didn’t know almost everyone I know even has this lunch period.” He says and he hopes that he can talk to Theresa about Debbie.

“Looks like we won’t be alone when we scream in terror,” Greg says and Randy nods.

“But aren’t akumas so magnificent! They deliver righteous retribution to any fallen student.” Julian passionately declares which further creeps out the girl and Greg.

“I’ll talk to you later Theresa. The other girls need me back to the table for a little study group for science.” The girl says and gets up from the table.

“Okay bye.” Theresa waves as the girl walks away. “So did you meet the Dance Instructor?”

Greg was drinking his milk and he spits it out, the milk splatters onto Juggo who yells out, “What the heck man!” Greg laughs at it, while Julian defends that dance is an old art that everyone should know. Dave occasionally makes an input as the group of boys go into an argument about the use of dance.

Randy ignores the bickering going on beside Theresa. He scratches his neck and feels his face heating up as he admits, “No, wish I did meet her though. Talked to this one girl who was down-right rude.”

Theresa’s eye twitch and she says, “At least you don’t have to get near her again if she hurt your feelings.” Greg started laughing at that and Randy shoots him a glare. Theresa continues, “Did you at least talk to Morgan?”

“Yep. Went as good as I expected. The only good thing today was meeting a new friend; although, I’m starting to reconsider it.” He glares at the laughing student before realizing something about the goth, “Oh yeah, Julian. How’s your back doing? Mine’s killing me.”

“It feels like I was carrying a bolder to make my own tomb.” Julian says as he rubs his back. “I do wish that we had seats instead of benches.”

‘I wonder if he ever considered taking theatre. Is he in theatre? Whatever, not going to ask about that right now. “Me too. Oh, Theresa does Debbie have this lunch period? I really need to ask her something, or I can ask you the thing.”

“No she has journalism this period, her lunch was fourth. What do you want to ask?” 

“What are the chances of her dropping a story? I mean, I do not want to talk to Bash in the near future and she kind of wants me to. Something about an interview that will probably involve me being hurt. I do not want that, my back is already killing me because of gym, and I don’t want any bruises.” Randy winces at the possibilities Bash could hurt him: wedgies, purple nurples, beaten up, or shoved into a locker with no way out.

“You can always try to get her to change her story by giving her a better one.” Theresa gives him a look of concern and Randy looks at the table.

“A better story. Hm. Need to find one before Friday.” Randy mutters his thoughts out loud before looking at Theresa and giving her a smile. “Thanks a lot Theresa. Definitely going to find one. The sake of my body depends on it.”

“Glad to help you.”

“Would you like to sit with us?” Dave asks.

“Yes Randall, would you like to join us?” Julian braces his hands on the table as he suddenly stands, giving him a toothy grin.

“I can’t sorry. Need to help Howard with a little project he’s been working on.”

“Oh.” Julian looks down in disappointment.

“But maybe at some other time we can eat lunch together.” Randy said as he goes to Howard who is already at their lunch table.

“I got all my comments for my column, now I got to write them.” Howard says as he writes his column.

“Wait does that mean that you didn’t write the column or you’re writing the comments?” 

“What do you think it is?”

“The comments.”

Howard smirks, “No.”

“I thought you were done with it! You already told me what you were doing.”

“I was in the planning stages duh. Cunningham you should know you need a plan before you write otherwise whatever I write is utter crap.” 

Randy opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it. He nods. It isn’t fun to watch Howard write, but he can take the time to start his homework. At least then he would be done so he can play video games when he gets home instead of starting on the stupid work. 

The bell rings and Randy decides not to tell Debbie that he is thinking about not going through with all the interviews. He’ll talk to her about it once he has an alternate story. He was thinking about some of the rumors that has been going on in school, like how someone who’s been to juvie is coming back. The guy who is in the grade level, clearly she would take something like that. Only thing wrong with that plan is that he is going to confront a guy who was in juvie and that does not sound safe to him. Especially with his back killing him.

‘I will kill to be sitting down on a chair than a stool,’ he thinks as he is in Home Ec with Howard. He trashes the plan and tries to think up a new one. He tries to listen to what his teacher is saying, that they won’t be able to cook something basic until they finish the cooking test that they have been preparing for weeks. Some of the material they have to be tested on is dicing, slicing, and being able to wipe down a table properly. 

Just as the test was being passed out Randy hears a roar and screams. ‘Please tell me it isn’t who I think it is,’ he thinks as he hopes it isn’t a certain blond student. There is a crash and he looks out the window to see that part of a wall has been torn down by a familiar purple tall imposing figure. ‘Who mad Bucky upset enough to make him become Ding Strength? It’s not even passing period. No wait, it could be humiliation. Maybe he didn’t know the answer to something? That isn’t the point.’

“Run for your lives!” The Home Ec teacher yells as everyone starts running out the door. 

Usually they wouldn’t be concerned, but Ding Strength isn’t known to be the most intelligent akuma there is. It is very easy for his attention to shift from one person to another and recently he has been using his dinger. It gets very annoying when either himself or Phoenix is trying to destroy it when he hits it onto some object.

Randy manages to separate himself from Howard, who is calling out to him, and manage to get into an empty classroom. He crotches down and waits a second as Nommi flies out of his jacket and has his arms crossed. 

“What are you waiting for?” He asks, annoyed that Randy hasn’t transformed yet.

“Give me a second, someone might have seen me.”

“There is a reason why windows are made.”

“But what if someone sees an open window.”

Nommi gives him a look that practically tells him, “Are you an idiot?”

“Oh never mind. Let’s go. Ears out!” Transformation done, Hidden opens a window and closes it. He runs to the akuma, stopping a couple of times to clutch his ears. “I seriously hate Ding Strength,” Hidden Bun says through his grinding teeth.

He manage to see the site of chaos from the roof, Ding Strength is just keeping to one area and wreaking it. One of his fists destroying walls and the other has his dinger banging onto the stone so hard that it destroys the small area around it.

He scans the area to see if Phoenix is there, but he doesn’t see him. ‘What’s important is to destroy that dinger.’

‘I agree.’

“What the fuck?” Hidden looks around to see no one and sticks his index finger to his ear. “Must be hearing things again. Mom was right, I should be seeing a therapist.”

Before he wouldn’t be hearing voices, but he guess that the stress of trying to destroy robots or defeat akumas has finally got to him. He is officially going crazy. 

He shakes his head and gets down to business. Hidden runs down from close to Ding Strength so he could at least convince him to stop. Despite not being one of the brightest akumas out there, he at least knows how to listen, maybe every time Bucky transforms he keeps a little of his previous memory. It’s a work in progress on that theory, but Hidden likes to think that some part of the initial encounter of an akuma that it sticks with them. Even if they cannot remember when they become human again.

“Hey Ding Strength! What cha doing?” He yells at the akuma who slows down his destruction with a final hit with his dinger. 

Hidden hopes that the akuma didn’t see him shut his eyes tight. At least he is still standing. 

“Math bad!” Ding Strength yells as he turns to face Hidden. “You think math good?!”

“Math causes so many troubles you know. Always having homework every night. It is a nightmare. Why don’t we sit down?” Hidden says.

“What?!”

‘Shoot too many words.’ “I said, sit down talk about bad math!” He yells to make his point.

The giant purple akuma takes a step before becoming rigid. There is a slight green undertone and Hidden curses. ‘Great the snake is influencing him.’

Ding Strength clenches his teeth and roars, “I destroy you!”

“You don’t want to destroy me!” Hidden quickly says, waving his hands to get the other’s attention onto him. 

He can divert the other’s attention to stop and at the last second he can destroy it. 

“Why not?!” 

“Why do you want to destroy me?” He asks and hopes that the short attention span of the being forgot his orders.

Ding Strength is a brute who is easily distracted. It gets to the point where even Hidden feels sorry for him, which is why he bothers to talk to him before he fights him. It is way easier to get close to him and then destroy the dinger under the guise of friendship because then Ding Strength won’t actually hurt him. He decided to attack him first the second time he came up, and the school is still fixing the floor. 

“Dunno! Voice said so!”

“Is the voice nice?”

“No.” Ding Strength looks to the ground, like he is pouting.

“Then don’t listen. Let me give you a hug.” Hidden says as he walks over there, not to startle the stank’d Bucky.

Ding Strength holds up his hands. As he walks to where Ding Strength is he notices two heads pop in through the door to see what is going on. He stops to just stare at two janitors who look exactly the same, down to the same nose. 

“No hug?” Ding Strength was about to turn around and Hidden continued.

“Hug yes, just need to rest!” Hidden said with a slightly panicked voice, he cannot screw this up.

Just as he nears Ding Strength there is some music playing from his sword, and he ignores it. The akuma was retching toward him and he put his hands up. The akuma’s grip on the dinger loosens and it falls from his grasp. Hidden immediately jumped to it, got it and broke it in half. Green smoke escapes from it and from the stank’d student loses his monstrous form.

Hidden takes out his sword and bounds toward the stank snake, cutting it in half before it escapes. He sighs and he opens the communication function on his sword. 

“One new message. Play message?” The monotone voice said.

“Yes,” he replies.

An image of Phoenix pops into the screen where he is jumping around to avoid an attack from an unseen enemy on the screen. The hero says, “A robot is attacking causing fear to students. Some are already stank’d! So can you hurry it up with Ding Strength?” The message ends there and Hidden was already running toward the other side of the school to help his partner.

He sees a crowd of students getting cornered by a lot of bird themed robots as Phoenix is taking care of a larger one. The larger bird robot seems to be producing the smaller ones who are antagonizing the students, squawking at them embarrassing things that a parent would say or actually spanking them. Some students stop to laugh at their humiliated classmates and immediately Hidden feels his face pale.

That is the goal of his enemy, to humiliate the students with robots where they can turn into rampaging akumas tiring out himself and Phoenix. He attacks the closest bird robot, it didn’t know what hit him when he decapitated it with his sword. He helps up the fallen student and turns his attention to any student who is getting spanked. 

The moment he is done dealing with most of the smaller robots he will help out Phoenix, and he hopes that the students get some sense to go back into the school. Well, they probably don’t know that he already dealt with Bucky.

“Back to the school!” Hidden yells as he slashes another robot in half as he jumps high to swing his sword to a fleeing robot in the sky.

He manage to take out the lower half of the robot and he has six others to deal with before helping his partner.

“Almost done here!” He calls out to his partner as he volts up a tree, jumps off of it to the back of a bird, and stab it in the back.

“Metal here is stronger than usual!” Phoenix answers and Hidden takes a quick glance at what is going on as the bird he is on falls to the ground.

The giant robot bird has a couple of scratch—no gash—marks on it, with a few of its feathers gone. The metal feathers are long and they impale the ground, which Hidden can assume that it tried to attack Phoenix and fail to hit him. Tail feathers—something the smaller robots don’t have—are destroyed along with the metal door where the birds come from underneath the tail feathers.

He jumps off of the bird before it flies to the ground, and it explodes. That causes him to trip a bit and the five other birds that were in the air dive down toward him to attack. Their wings are close to their bodies for the dive, sharp beaks pointed, and once they get close one of their wings are extended, trying to cut him. Hidden deflects three of the wings with his sword, managing to hit the wing to one of the other birds twice, and a robot’s beak pierced into the body of its ally. The other bird manage to hit him from behind and he stumbles. Feeling the slight pain from his back, Hidden winces as he blindly slashed behind him.

His sword didn’t hit metal and he curses. Four more. He slashes at two birds that explode. Two more left. The two elusive robots are in the air and Hidden decides he should be deceitful. He points his sword to the ground and takes deep open mouth breaths, making it look like he is completely tired. He glances up and sees that the birds take the bait. Once they come close enough he makes an arc with his sword, destroying them. 

Hidden turns to see how his partner is doing and sees the state of the giant robot bird. There is some more gashes on its body, but he can’t see any of the wiring yet. There are a few holes around the wings and the neck, and a new one being made on a wing.

Phoenix’s feathers from his weapon come back to him through the wiring and Hidden runs to him. “Sturdier than all the other robots,” he comments and Phoenix nods.

“Thinking about setting it up on fire then slash it to bits.” He says as he dodges a feather that is released to kill them.

“I like that idea.”

“Cursed Flames,” Phoenix says and his hands are encased in fire. 

Hidden never took the time to appreciate how it looked with the blue flames encasing his hands. Well really his wing, it makes the white part of his wing looks blood red with the feathers turning to black when the flames are over it. Phoenix shoots the flames in the gashes located on the middle of the robot. After that he uses his winged weapon, the feathers hit where the heated metal is at, slashing at it. It manage to pierce into the middle of it, exposing the circuitry.

Hidden decides to use his ability move as well, “Hidden Luck,” and needs to see if he can do one thing.

He directs the wind to surround his sword and he can feel the wind on the blade, making his red hair fly. He jumps at the giant bird robot and slashes at the joint where the left wing is connected to the body. The wing falls to the ground with a clash and the two of them hack at where Phoenix managed to shoot his flames. The giant bird robot falls to the ground with a great crash.

“Heck yeah we are so bruce!” Hidden yells in victory, punching his hand in the air. He unclenches his fist and says, “High five dude!”

Hidden holds his hand up and Phoenix was about to use his right hand but stops. Randy hits the hand before he switches to his left hand. 

“I thought I was going to hurt you,” Phoenix said.

“You would if you didn’t stop,” Hidden says cheekily. “Anyway we should you know.”

“Yeah.” 

“I’ll give you a head start.” Hidden offers as he hears the beeping from Phoenix’s necklace. 

“Before I go, nice shot at the wing.” Phoenix said as he starts to run.

“Only because I used Hidden Luck!” Hidden yells as he sees Phoenix leaving on the roof.

He hopes that he can find a place to detransform in time. That he isn’t stranded on the roof because even if the suit can give you extra help in the physical aspects, along with healing. 

Speaking about healing, he hopes that there isn’t going to be a line on his back from one of the robots using its wing to swipe at him. There isn’t any pain at least and the dull pain from P.E. is gone by the time he got to Ding Strength. 

Hidden runs to the roof, scaling the wall and seeing that there is a couple of students still outside. He goes to the back of the school, where there is a side door. Hopefully no one will be around and that he can get inside. He hears his miraculous beeping faster than before and he is about to detransform. He jumps down from the roof superhero style—he always wanted to do that—and waits a few seconds. The transformation is up and Hidden Bun becomes Randy Cunningham. Randy catches Nommi who flies out of his miraculous in his hands. The black and red bunny is exhausted and he holds him in his hands.

“Hey buddy, what do you want me to get you tonight?” Randy asks Nommi who is tired.

“Howard not to be here.” Nommi says weakly.

“No can do. I can make you a fruit cup and leave you my games in my parent’s room. What about that?” 

“Fine.” Nommi sulks and Randy pats him on his head with two fingers.

“Come on, in you go. Should be some cherries there if you didn’t eat them. You can sleep afterword.” Randy places Nommi in his jacket pocket and he goes inside the school. He quickly heads over to the Home Ec room to see if anyone else is there, after getting a drink of water. He heads into the classroom and pokes his head inside, no one is there. Well if he didn’t have to be in there he can just wait outside Mrs. Driscoll’s classroom and be done with it. Who is he kidding he is going to go home. 

Just as he was going to go off of campus one of the hall there was an announcement that went on. “Due to the recent damage to the school, and that the parents are calling to know about their children’s well-being. School is cancelled! Please wait for the buses to come pick you up students. Maybe now we can get some renovations done in the other halls as well.” Principal Slimovitz announced over the P.A. 

Instantly everyone is out of their classrooms and Randy heads over to the library. He might as well see if ChainFelz updated due to not checking the last couple of days, due to a certain someone wanting to watch something else. Plus he’s been taking the time to teach him how to play video games on his McBox. 

Howard would poke fun at him if he even tried to pull it up with him in his room. He cannot stand to wait any longer. It would only take a moment.

He logs onto the computer, pulls up ShoobTube, place his earbuds in, and open the link to ChainFelz’s channel. He clicks on the latest video where he is speechless. The video is about two kids, a boy and a girl, who’ve been friends until they hit their teens. The girl doesn’t tell the boy that she is leaving and before that their friendship was suffering a bit, having to go to separate social circles. There was fighting going on that made the girl not tell her childhood friend she was leaving, and once she leaves he notices she is gone. The boy tries to contact the girl, but she ignores him. Time moves on and the boy is a man; he has a wife and kids. His children asks who the girl was beside him when he was younger and he forgotten. On the woman’s side of the story she still remembers.

The video—like all of Felz’s videos—is text and some background music. The video hits close to home and Randy is tearing up a bit, before he wipes it to check his phone. There are a lot of text messages from Howard and he logs off, taking his earbuds and stuffing them in his pocket. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Howard I need to tell you something." Randy says to his friend as they are laying on the floor playing Grave Puncher II on nightmare mode. He focuses on trying to one up Howard with punching all the graves while not getting killed.

"You have a crush? Now stop distracting me I’m trying to beat your old run." Howard doesn’t take his eyes off the screen.

That snaps him out of his gaming zone. "What?! No! I want to stop interviewing people."

"What the juice Cunningham! Do you know how important the column is to me? It can give us rep!" Howard drops his controller on accident before picking it back up.

"Chill. You’re still going to do the column, just need you to help me out with one thing."

"What makes you think I want to do more work?" Howard pauses the game to give Randy all of his attention. His eyebrow is raised to find out what Randy will say to get him on board.

"Just taking some pictures and spinning some lore up. Apparently there are at least two janitors in school who look exactly alike. I just need some help on capturing them together or at a different place at the same time.” Randy finally says his idea which Howard gave him a look. “Come on man! I don’t want to get my ass handed to me by Bash and Isabella knows some pretty popular people. We do not want to be the lamest couple of shoobs for the rest of high school.”

“That only bought you the pictures bit. I need a little extra motivation to talk about the lore.”

“I’ll give you peanut butter, chocolate, and rainbow McSquiddles the day after you say it.”

“Deal. Now you are making me hungry and we’re all out of chips.”

“Hey you hogged to whole bowl!”

“Is there something else to eat?”

“Let me look. Don’t you dare start the game without me,” he gives Howard a pointed look before leaving. 

He goes downstairs and checks on Nommi in his parent’s bedroom before heading to the kitchen. He knocks on the door before entering. “You okay in there Nommi? Need any more food or water?”

“No. My basic needs have been met. Now I just have to beat this boss. Curse my paws.” Nommi mutters on the bed, the light from the game illuminating his face showing he’s irritated.

“Oh okay.”

“Will the buffoon be leaving soon?”

“I have no clue.”

“Make sure he is gone before one of your parents comes home. I hope you formed some kind of excuse if they find your game in their room.”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll come down when he’s gone.” Randy closes the door and heads into the kitchen.

He opens the refrigerator to get a plate of cookies out. He only takes half of them in a separate plate before heading upstairs to find out that Howard started the game without him. Randy snatches the controller from Howard’s hands and restarts the game with the plate of cookies beside him instead of in the middle between them.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

All the pictures have been taken by Howard and Randy managed to get one of the janitors, Samuel, to talk to the recording that he has three other brothers who look just like him. It is strange to have quadruplets working in the same place, but apparently each brother switch out to work on a certain part of their electronics shop. No one could really keep track of the brothers who are on the payroll as part-timers that Mr. Slimovitz occasionally pays them overtime. Apparently being janitors is just a side job for them to earn some extra cash to buy more light bulbs. 

With all that evidence Howard started crafting up a rumor he heard from a senior that it seems that the janitors appear to be everywhere. This is going to be the opening that he will give to Debbie and Howard made sure to give him the column about Norrisville High’s food. 

“I won’t be talking to her, so you better tell her you heard from a senior. Got it?” Howard said as he is sitting down in his desk in Spanish as the two wait for Debbie to come in. 

“Man, this is so not worth coming here early from lunch.”

“Relax. I got this.” Randy says as he straightens up the files in the manila folder.

On top of the folder is the recorder, the pictures of all four brothers—Samuel, Anthony, Ralph, and George— in various places, and underneath that is Howard’s column he wrote out for Debbie. Randy smiles to himself, this should get him out of Debbie’s grasp, and Howard should get his column. He really needs to go find his friend’s favorite McSquiddles packet soon because those are hard to find in stores since they are starting to get rare. 

The moment Randy sees Debbie he goes up to her and says, “Debbie, I was thinking that I uh could get let off from interviewing the last two. Mainly because I don’t want to get hurt. I did interview other people though.”

“You were a chicken to talk to your ex-friend huh.” Debbie has her hands to her side and Randy gives a nervous laugh.

‘How did she know about that?’

“What? Chicken? Me? No. I was just a bit intimidated that’s all.” He waves her off and she raises her eyebrow as she heads to her seat. “But this new story I found is way better.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. I heard from a senior that he has been seeing the same janitor everywhere. Appearing in the same hall five minutes later when he thought he was done with cleaning. So I interviewed the janitor and it turns out that he has three other brothers who look exactly like him. Isn’t that amazing? Here’s some pictures too if you don’t believe me.” Randy gives her everything in his hand and Debbie glances at it. 

The journalist pockets her recorder and looks over the pictures, and moves Howard’s column underneath the folder and Randy waits for her to say something. 

“Thank you Randy. I’ll listen to these later and see if I can get some more people to spill if it isn’t to my expectations.” 

Immediately Randy’s smile turns to a frown from Debbie’s off-hand comment dismissing him. He goes to his seat in front of Howard, grumbling under his breath. He was in a foul mood the whole period and he might have made some effort to follow Debbie halfway to her classes whenever it was passing period.

In his defense, he needed to know what was going to happen. Would she use the new material or not? He found her talking to Morgan and Bash when he was going to Home Ec and that is something he raised his eyebrow to. ‘She has a lot of guts. Didn’t even get hurt by Bash and it looked like Morgan actually talked to her,’ he thinks from a safe distance away.

“Come on Cunningham. Time to get to class. We still have to finish that wonking test,” Howard grumbles as he grabs his arm.

As Howard drags him to the classroom he sees the figure of Debbie talking to one of the most popular people in school shrink. He spots Stevens near Flute Girl, who snaps his fingers at her for something. Randy doesn’t know, but what he does know is that Debbie has her eyes on him to try to get him to talk. ‘Like that would ever happen,’ he shakes his head before yanking his arm out of Howard’s tiny hand grasp.

“I can walk for myself.” Randy finally tells his friend as they reach the classroom.

“Could of fooled me,” Howard rolls his eyes as he walks inside. “I better get those McSquiddles soon.”

“You will tomorrow.” Randy pacifies his friend. “Just focus on acing this test. That way we can start making delicious food.”

“Yeah, but we are still going to learn how to sew and clean still. That’s it. Next year, me and you are going to find a course that is just cooking. I can sew on my own.”

“You should seriously teach a class.” Randy says, and he really means it. A lot of Howard’s costumes are super detailed that always manage to amaze him.

“Bah. Too much time away from video games.” Howard dismisses his comment and the bell rings.

The test is sort of easy, the only thing that managed to stump Randy was the numbers in the multiple choice. Like what is the perfect temperature for cooking a whole chicken? He doesn’t know that. Why would he need to know if he can just look it up online or on cookbook?

He and Howard were talking about how they did, knowing that they need to at least get a seventy before they can start cooking. The bell rings and they head to science class, and Randy kinds of wishes he knows where Debbie’s seventh period class was. At least then he could have followed her to eighth where he can spy on her talking to any of her remaining victims. He keeps a eye out for her in the halls as he watches the crowd of students walking to class or standing to the side of the hall.

“Cunningham you have got to stop this. It is starting to get on my nerves.” Howard stops in front of him, his arms are crossed and he gives him a look.

“What am I doing?” Randy nervously laughs as he walks past his friend who trails beside him.

“You have got to stop being a worry pants. You can catch up to your precious Kang after science.” Howard makes a snide comment, which Randy rolls his eyes.

He mimics Howard, “I don’t think that Debbie’s precious, I just want to know what she is going to do.”

“Relax. It isn’t like it’s your column on the line here.” 

Randy winces and says, “I’m pretty sure she will put it up. I did do my job, interviewing people.”

“I can always complain to Kang and I will get it in the paper, one way or another.” Howard shrugs and gives a malicious smile.

“You do that.” Randy says and the two of them wait for the creepiest class to start. 

Always Mrs. Driscoll will do something creepy with her husband’s skeleton. Either kissing him or bringing him to students and giving them high fives with his hand. Mrs. Driscoll starts class and was going over the stalagmite and stalactite unit. Randy was bored with writing down the notes and looking at pictures of rocks and Howard shares his expression when he glanced at his orange haired friend. He was looking at Flute Girl and deciding whether or not he should follow her. He knows that the brunette flute player follows Stevens everywhere and if Stevens is there than so is Debbie. The teacher hands out papers at the end of class, so that everyone can go to the Norrisville Caves later on. The bell rings and Randy trails behind Flute Girl.

Howard joins his friend and he is munching on some chips. “So you’re stalking Flute Girl to get to Debbie. Well hurry it up, we need to get on the bus.”

“Shhh. I will. If you want you can wait outside.” Randy hushes his friend for being too loud as he sees Flute Girl turn around at the sound of her name.

“I’ll do that. Remember my payment.”

“Right right.” Randy waves off his friend who turns in the opposite direction.

The purple haired teen goes back to following Flute Girl who suddenly stops in the middle of the hall. He looks at her curiously to see why she is stopping. She looks to her left  
and he turns his head in the same direction to see Stevens snapping his fingers at Debbie.

‘It’s nothing, why should she be stopping?’ Randy thinks as he sees the girl holding her wrist. 

He notices that there is a cheetah printed cloth around it and that she is shaking. He bites his lip and was about to go comfort her when he sees a familiar snake curl up and strike at her wrist. It goes into the cheetah printed cloth and there is a flash of dark green before her whole body is enveloped in the same green color.

Randy turns around and runs. He needs to get to a safe place to transform, and he needs to find one fast. He hears a lot of people screaming and he doesn’t turn his back to see what Flute Girl is.

He hears her shouting, “You dare steal my man!” 

She is more vocal than all the other stank’d students he has fought. He goes to the restroom and into the last stall. Locking it and opening the window he transforms, slipping out of the window to open and knocks on a nearby classroom where he can see a teacher in there. The teacher gets up to open the window for Hidden and he jumps in.

“Thanks teach,” Hidden says as he goes out of the door to go in the opposite direction of the screaming.

He runs up the hall to see Flute Girl’s stank’d form. She doesn’t look monstrous, not tall like most of the others, in fact she sort of looks normal. Only think that is unusual about her is that she is barefoot, yellow skinned, has a cheetah print dress, bone necklace to her cheetah print cloth, and her flute is in her hair. She looks like a menacing cave girl as she stalks Debbie and Stevens who are running away from her. 

‘Cave Girl is her new name,’ Hidden thinks as he jumps in front of her to distract her. “Hey Cave Girl what are you doing?” 

“She took him from me, so I’ll take her away,” Cave Girl snarls as she gives him a dirty look. Her bracelet glows and she takes a step, not in front of him anymore. “I’ll take your miraculous later after I trash that tramp.”

Hidden blinks and sees that she is right behind him, and she punches his head. He punches her, but she moves her head. 

‘Speed huh. Well cavemen were either strong or fast to face the dinosaurs.’ He thought as he feints a right punch when he kicks her down.

Cave Girl yelps when she hits the ground and Hidden grabs Debbie before she can bolt. He tells Stevens to run and that he will catch up to him later. He scoops her up in his arms before he goes the opposite direction of Stevens.

“Why in the world is that akuma want me? I didn’t take anyone away.” Debbie says as she holds onto Hidden’s arm.

“My guess she was jealous when she saw you talking to someone.” Hidden replies.

Debbie hums, “Did not know you were a boy Hidden Bun. Would you mind me getting an interview from you know?”

Hidden sputters and he hears Cave Girl’s shouting, “I will find you Debbie !” 

“How about later. Here,” Hidden puts her down and grabs the janitor. “You keep an eye on this girl in there can you? Someone’s after her.”

He shoves the two in the janitor closet, hopefully Samuel, or was it George, will keep her from leaving. Hidden sighs and his sword rings. He answers it immediately, “Hey Phoenix.” He runs to where he last left the stank’d student.

“Where’s the akuma?” Phoenix asks as Hidden sees the background changing.

“Well I left Cave Girl in the math hallway, she should still be around there. She’s trying to get to a student named Debbie Kang, a journalist I think. Left her in one a room with an adult.”

“Good. I’m heading there.” With that Phoenix signs off and Hidden waits for his partner to show up.

He doesn’t wait for long as he sees the dark red hero come from the other end of the hall. Hidden waves at him and the beaked hero stops. “What are you waiting for? We need to fight her.”

“Yeah here’s the thing,” Hidden starts out, “she’s kind of human looking. Like really human looking in cheetah print ripped dress and super-fast.”

Phoenix runs and Hidden follows him, “So we need a plan to trip her up. We can’t use another human as bait though. Too dangerous.”

“I think she might be after another student. When I got there Debbie and some guy with sunglasses were cowering away from her.” Hidden helpfully says going the other way. 

“This way, Debbie’s down there in a closet.”

“Sunglasses? Isn’t he the quiet guy with the trombone?” Phoenix says as he doubles back. 

“Yep.” They go down the hall and Hidden sees a few dented lockers. Looks like they are on the right track.

“Great. We need to find an annoying quiet guy and a girl who can move fast.”

“How do you find him annoying? You didn’t get the sad trombone from him.”

“Exactly. How about you chase her down until she’s tired and I’ll set a few trap. You chase her down this hall and let her be the one who is in the lead. I’ll trip her with my weapon and I’ll tie her up. Then you find out what item has the stank in there and break it. Easy.”

‘The plan is decent at least. Although, his response didn’t make any sense.’ “Got it boss.”

Phoenix gives him a weird look and he ignores it. “Why did you call me boss?”

“Well if you look at the time. I see Cave Girl. Catch you later slow poke.” Hidden says as he runs ahead to see the girl having her flute out of her hair and occasionally whacking the walls with it to try to trap Stevens.

There is no way he is ever going to admit that his partner sounded like a video game Sargent giving orders to his Lieutenant. He shakes that stray thought out of his head as he has work to do.

Hidden brings his sword out and steps in front of Stevens, blocking the flute from hitting him. “Looks like your sudden athletic ability didn’t change, so did your flute. Tell me, why does it look like a bone?” Hidden smirks as he pushes Stevens further behind him, trying to enrage the female before him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but don’t you dare come between me and Stevens! Unless you want to be in a world of hurt I’ll hit you right back to the stone ages!” Cave Girl says as she hits his sword once again, trying to get to Hidden.

“Calm down I don’t want your boyfriend,” here he sees Cave Girl blush, “but he does have nice dark hair. Wonder how long it takes for him to style it.”

“Approximately four point seven minutes,” Cave Girl says as she lifts her bone flute up as she rattles out the numbers.

‘So she can get distracted. Good. Now from Phoenix moving his hands I better get the show on the road.’ With that Hidden pushes Stevens back with his left hand, point to the direction where he was running to. He hopes the other got the idea and he steps in front of Cave Girl before she can go to trombone playing male. He knows exactly to say to get her attention, “I mean, I already liked the color of his hair. Always had a thing for dark hair, but with that slicked back hair and a single lock in his face? Oh my.” 

“What?! You like him too?” Cave Girl screeches as she tries to hit him.

Hidden takes a step back as he uses his sword to block her attacks. He continues as she tries to hit him. “What is there to not like about him? He is tall, an accomplished musician, and the silent type.”

“I bet you can’t even talk to him. You probably not in band to even get close to him. No one I’ve seen with your hair ever approached him.” Cave Girl says h, like the fact of him not being near Stevens would hurt him.

“That may be true, but I am his silent protector. That’s good enough for me. But you came along with your speed.” Hidden says lightly before he attempts to give her a glare. “That all changed. Speed is my thing since I’m a bunny and you’re some caveman stealing him away from me.”

Cave Girl smirks like she already one-upped him. Exactly what he wanted. 

“I have a proposition for you. Let’s race, see who is the fastest in Norrisville. If you win, you get my miraculous and Stevens. If I win you leave Stevens alone and you have to say I’m better than you.”

Cave Girl thinks on this and stops attacking him. “Fine. How do we do this? You can name the path because I’m way faster than you.” She brags and Hidden puts his hand under his chin.

“Let’s see. Okay I got it. We start at the end of this hall and we have to race past this one and end at the math hall. Sound good? Unless you’re a chicken.” Hidden says as he watches the jealous stank student narrow her eyes.

“I’m not a chicken. Meet you at the starting line.” With that Cave girl took a couple of steps and she is there. “You can say start. Not like I’m going to lose.”

‘I hope your ready Phoenix,’ with that thought Hidden walks over to Cave Girl and crouches down into a runners stance. “One. Two. Three. GO!”

With that he takes off and runs, not going too fast to make sure Cave Girl is up front. He sees her pass him and he speeds up, he needs to be there to neutralize the snake. He hears her scream, “Get this off of me!” 

Hidden smiles as he sees that Cave Girl is wrapped up nicely in the wires to Phoenix’s feathers. “Wow look at this. A bird caught a human. Isn’t that nice?” He says as he smiles at the stank’d students misfortune.

“You planned this,” she seethes, giving an accusing glare to Hidden.

“Hey don’t shoot the bunny, it was all Phoenix’s idea. I just acted on it.” Hidden shrugs as he gets struggles to get the cheetah pattern cloth off of the tied girl’s wrist.

“Do you honestly like doing this?” Phoenix said as he comes up to Hidden and gives him a noogie.

“Hey I didn’t joke about my death!” He flails around as he keeps an eye on the wire still wrapped around Cave Girl.

“I’m pretty sure shooting involves death.”

“I meant it as an injury!” He cries out as Cave Girl laughs at him. “What’s with you laughing?! This isn’t funny.”

“I think she loves the fact you are receiving punishment.” Phoenix adds in.

“This isn’t punishment, this is humiliation. Just let me grab something.” Hidden manage to get out of Phoenix’s grasp as he reaches down to grab the cloth around Cave Girl’s wrist. “Any last words?”

“Do you really love Stevens?”

“No.”

“Good although I’m pretty sure he only likes girls.” 

With that Hidden rips the cloth, green smoke escapes, along with the snake, and Cave Girl is gone to replace with Flute Girl. Hidden slices the snake in half before it can flee to where its master is. Phoenix retracts the wires surrounding Flute Girl and they leave the confused girl alone.

“Wait what just happened?” Flute Girl calls out to the two as Hidden leads Phoenix to where Debbie is at.

“Don’t worry about it, you are safe now.” Hidden answered back to her before talking to his partner, “So how was it?”

“You talked too much almost as much as with Ding Strength.”

“Well how else would I distract her? Can’t really pull a sword at her, well I did, but you know.” Hidden shrugs as the two walk to one of the janitor closets.

“Distraction huh?” For some reason Hidden gets the feeling Phoenix is teasing him from the tone of his voice and his eyebrow raised.

“So you heard. I had to think of something quick.” Hidden ignores the taller male who punches him in the arm.

“You like me.” Phoenix says in the obnoxious way someone pokes fun at someone.

“Of course I do. You are my partner, I have to like you even if you get on my nerves.”

“Wow, you hurt my feelings. Although, you do have some bad habits I wish to correct.”

“With what noogies?”

“Of course.”

Hidden gives his partner an annoyed look, shaking his head before turning a corner.

“I’m surprised that you know where that snake was hiding.”

“I did notice earlier that Flute Girl had something different on,” Hidden says vaguely. Technically it is the truth.

“You didn’t immediately think it was her flute?” 

“Well th-that was my next guess. Who knew flutes can be like clubs. Anyway we are here.” Hidden stops in front of the janitor closet and opens it.

Inside is Debbie, Samuel, George, and he thinks Ralph? Or is it Anthony? Well there are three of the four quadruplets in there with Debbie. They are all talking to one another and Hidden takes a step back. He doesn’t want to get their attention, but he is willing to leave the door open. They’ll get out of there eventually. 

“Is everyone okay?” Phoenix asks the four people and Hidden stops walking away. 

The black and red hero tries to not face palm as he quickly flees the scene. He does not want to talk to Debbie know, especially if she has her recorder. She will be able to link that Hidden Bun is Randy Cunningham. Maybe he can pitch his voice differently?

Don’t you dare do it. Red blocky words are in his vision and he rubs his eyes. The words don’t disappear when he rubs his eyes, and when he moves them they follow him.

“Yes we are. Care to do an interview?” Debbie says and Hidden turns his head back to see Phoenix giving him a pleading look.

The words still don’t disappear, in fact more are added. Help him. ‘Well guess what mind. I was going to help him anyway. Poor guy can’t say no even though an interview without any personal questions would be fantastic. Freaking going crazy here and I’m still doing work.’ Hidden turns back and grabs Phoenix’s arm, tugging him to the nearest window.

“I apologize but me and Phoenix have a little thing planned today.” Hidden says deepening his voice as he gives Debbie a false smile. “Perhaps we can do an interview later.”

“Ah yes, that thing. Just need a few more touches and we can enjoy ourselves.” Phoenix adds on as the two go through the window, ignoring Debbie’s protesting. 

They scale the wall of the school quickly, disappearing from view. Hidden stretches his arms over his head and walks off. “Well I have to grab something and plan an appointment sometime next week. Looks like I have to seriously take someone’s suggestion.”

“Wait a minute, you don’t have to leave. We can still hang out in costume.” Phoenix stops once he utters the last word, and Hidden raises his eyebrow.

“Don’t you have people waiting for you? Wondering where you are at?” Hidden asks, trying to find a way to get out of the conversation.

Phoenix pauses and tilts his head, “You phrase those questions like no one is waiting for you. Are you alone?”

“No! It is like illegal or something to be alone. Anyway I have like things to do before seven. Geez you sound like an overly concerned mother. What happened to the bruce Phoenix that I met in the beginning?” Hidden says as he turns and waves the hero’s concerns away.

Phoenix rolls his eyes and snorts, “Still the same. Though it is weird how you act. And how you dodge a conversation.”

“What? Sorry quick question for you.” Hidden stops and sits down on the roof.

“See right there is a perfect example.” Phoenix says as he towers over him.

“Quit it I’m being serious here. For goodness sake sit down. I need to make this quick.”

Phoenix sits down beside him, “Go on.”

“How exactly are you handling being a hero? I mean it’s great and all, but it just sucks we have to act like cowards to try to transform.” Hidden asks his question, wanting to know how the other is coping.

“It’s a bit stressful, but at the same time a bit fun? Fun in the way of the adrenaline, not fun that people are trying to hurt us. At least we can go all out on the robots.”

“True that.”

“What brought that on?”

“Have you noticed that most people who are stank’d and become akumas they are mostly concerned about what they want. Not wanting our miraculous. Like there is a part of them struggling for control to do what they want. Like half the time they sometimes cause chaos for the sake of chaos and our miraculous is just an after-thought.” Hidden combs through his hair with his fingers.

“The other akumas from the other week sometimes cause others to panic and become one if not dealt with immediately. Causes a lot of problems and people asking questions about missing students. That’s what you’re trying to say right?” 

“I guess, but mainly I saw Ding Strength earlier acting different. I was pacifying him until I guess the stank’d snake somehow communed with him. It was…strange.” Hidden sighs.

“Why do you even want to talk it out with them? I understand trickery, but even before a fight you tend to reason with them.”

“All humans can be reasoned with at some level. I just think I can try to get them to hesitate, to be reasoned with, that they will be able to fight off the influence of the stank.”

“That is an ideal dream, but this is reality. It will not work.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to give up.” Hidden says before getting up, “Well sorry about taking too much of your time. Best be leaving now.”

With that Hidden runs to where the bathroom would be over. Occasionally looking down to see the small open window and once he spots it he slides down the side of the wall into the hole. He closes the window and detransforms. Nommi flies out from his miraculous, flying beside his head. 

“You and I need to talk later.” Nommi said lowly in his ear before flying into his jacket.

Randy sighs and gets out of the stall, washes his hands, before leaving the school and walking to the nearest convenience store to try to find the McSquiddles he promised Howard. He had to go down three other stores before he found the right kind and he walked home sweaty. It is a little past six and honestly he is tired. 

“You can come out now,” Randy says after he locks the door and walks upstairs to his room.

“First off you’re not crazy.” Nommi states and the teen raises his eyebrow.

“How did you know about that?”

“All my holders after some time form a bond with me eventually. I see that you should be aware as of now due to some particular thoughts you had earlier today.” Nommi elaborates and Randy throws his things on the table.

“Seriously? You couldn’t have told me this sooner?!”

“I knew you would act like this.”

Randy waves his hands in the air freaking out, “Act like what?! Raising my voice? That’s normal.”

“Your voice is high pitch again.” Nommi dryly comments.

“My voice isn’t high pitched!” Randy’s voice does the opposite of what he wanted and Randy deepens his voice, “See. Low.”

“You are ridiculous.”

“So this bond this is good? I mean I do not want to be startled every time I hear your voice out of nowhere.”

“That is why I am sticking to changing your perception slightly.”

“So it’s just the words. Good. You said something about my thoughts earlier. Care to elaborate?”

“All kwamis know what their holders are thinking when transformed. That happens when a kwami and human becoming one.”

“Oh thank goodness. That means Phoenix is going to get his soon to?”

“Perhaps, but it is best not to say anything to him.”

“Why not? It won’t hurt him. It isn’t revealing my identity to him, so it’s not dangerous.”

“Honestly Randy, why didn’t you tell him earlier when you had the opportunity? I know you wanted to ask him that he was hearing voices earlier. Do you really want to tell him about something that he will know on his own and he will perhaps harbor some resentment towards you due to being ahead of him in this aspect?”

Randy pauses, biting his lip before answering, “I guess I won’t.”

Would Phoenix resent him? He doubts that he will, as he hasn’t said anything about him training. Then again they did say they would be training together, but they just need to find a spot. Could he be secretly resenting him for getting more training? Randy shakes his head and drops the thought.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

On Monday people stare at how two freshmen are making a scene by doing their handshake. They ignore the two of them, as the orange and purple haired teens are always causing something. In their hands is the school paper opened to the second page.

End.

Earlier on Thursday Jacques received a not from his secret friend. Well he considers the writer his friend, especially after reading what his friend wrote on the note. Apparently the writer is having some hesitance toward him, wanting to know if he wishes to be bothered by their notes. The writer wants to know if he would respond to the other, and the writer asked to place his note in a book called The Whole World In A Simple Book. The writer will go to the book sometime during the end of the day on Friday to see if they received a response.

Honestly this is something Jacques wanted to do. To get to talk to the writer instead of receiving one sided notes. At least now he will be able to get to know the other person. He was worried about missing the deadline. Managing to head to the library during lunch—unable to in the morning due to talking to his friends—to place the note inside the cover of the book. 

He heads inside and asks the librarian who is reading a book if he could assist him in find a book.

“What kind of book are you looking for?” The librarian asks, closing his book as he starts typing on his computer.

“I was wondering if you can help me locate a book called The Whole World In A Simple Book. Unfortunately I do not know who the author is. Sorry for that.” Jacques says as he has one of his hands in his pocket, fiddling with the note.

“At least you know the title of the book. Give me a moment. Ah the non-fiction section, 911.2 COM. You know where that is right?”

“Yes and thank you for the assistance.” Jacques gives the man a smile before turning to leave.

“You don’t want me to write it down on paper?”

“I can remember it just fine thank you.”

Jacques knows the non-fiction section is in the back, towards where the computers are at. The higher the numbers, the closer they are to the computers. He passes by a familiar purple haired teen and his stomach tightens. It is his ex-friend Randy, looks like he is enjoying himself on the computer. It saddens him to know that he hasn’t attempted to try to talk to him after the falling out during the first week of school.

‘If he doesn’t wish to be my friend there is no skin off my nose. Although, is he watching my video?’ Jacques notices that Randy is on his homepage on ShoobTube. 

He doesn’t stay long as he goes down the aisle to find the book. He does wonder what video he is watching on his channel, if he is going to watch his most recent or one of his older videos. He sees 911.1 and kneels to the floor and down the shelf. He sees the book, which happens to be rather thick and dusty. He places the note between the cover and the page before slipping out to go eat with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Hidden Bun was talking to Phoenix about the akumas, it is something to consider. Randy was chosen as Hidden Bun because of his primary role of being able to mediate problems. Even though being a kickass superhero is fun, he will try to reason with the stank'd students about not doing whatever they are going to do (cause chaos, take the miraculous, but more often then not, get revenge on the primary person who caused their anguish). Even if he is deceiving them--in the case of Cave Girl--he still tries to reach out to them. In the case of Phoenix, he is prone to attack so that everything is dealt with. In his mind, the faster you stop them, the less amount of property damage there is. 
> 
> Everyone refers to the duo as Phoenix and Hidden Bun (if they remember Randy's alter ego's name) despite what the fic is titled. They think of them like Phoenix is the hero and Hidden is his sidekick even though the two of them are partners.
> 
> People who get stank'd by the Sorcerer their power is different. Those who are humiliated/angry/betrayed etc. are more monstrous than the counterparts of those who are jealous/envious of others. I'll try to make it apparent as the story unfolds (and try to make better fight scenes). 
> 
> If anyone was suspecting Jacques was ChainFelz I like to give you a high five, but please don't smack the screen. You guys need to browse the web. I really wanted to make this funny because honestly you have these two dorks who are not friends face-to-face. Jacques is friends with his Secret Friend. Randy fanboying over ChainFelz videos. Hidden looks up to Phoenix, who in turn admires Hidden. I may suck at making a love square with secret identities, but I can make secret friendships! 
> 
> I paid some homage to the Ninja Nomicon with the text because I honestly love this show. I was kind of building up to it and I hope some people caught on. Having a voice in your head is--what I think--distracting mid-fight. 
> 
> Flute Girl needed some link to her original stank'd form of a dinosaur so I did the next best thing. 
> 
> I suck at writing romances or romantic gestures, especially if Randy needs to be a bit oblivious. I hope I got that across with Phoenix and Hidden here, but I don't think I did a proper job. I would rewrite the whole thing, but this chapter is long overdue. Some hints to Theresa liking Randy, but she is going to need a better stage to get that across. If anyone from the ML fandom is still reading this fic, think about the precious tomato. Few, now to start on the next chapter.


	12. The Morning After

It is still dark out when Nommi wakes up. He forces himself up from Randy’s hair, flying down near Randy’s computer. He picks up the phone that is charging and flies out the slightly open window. He made sure to be prepared yesterday to tell Randy to open it; making an excuse that it is going to be hot, and he hates it when the fan is on too long.   
The kwami flies up to the roof and swipes the screen and inputs the numbers 7-3-6-3-6-2-3-7 into the passcode to unlock it. He notices that it is a little past one in the morning and figures that the person he wants to call will still be up. He types in a number that he memorized for instances like this and waits for him to answer.

The phone rings before Nommi hears breathing on the other side of the line. 

“Hello Dan,” Nommi says in the stillness of the night. “Might as well say that it is happening again…So Tennu already told you about that incident? It hasn’t gotten worse yet…I may have jumped the gun with the possession which kick started the link…There are no ill effects…It is slightly active due to your choice…Relax, nothing terrible will happen in the present.” Nommi sighs and gets on with what he needs to say, “Finally finished with that I need you to plant it in the location on Saturday…I will tell Tennu later on today to be prepared…We cannot hold off on the actual training now especially when he’s made contact with the other wielder…Have a good morning, and try not to aggravate the wielders too much.”

With that Nommi ends the call and pulls up the phone log, deleting the recent phone call from Randy’s phone. He flies back into the house and put the phone back in the charger. He goes back to sleep in Randy’s hair for a few more hours of sleep before forcing the male to wake up for training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at all my hits. To be honest, I'm impressed that people actually liked this fic. Thank you LoserLife592, I dedicated something for you in the next chapter. Not exactly the kiss you were hoping, but I'll do something about it in the future. Okay I'm getting ahead of myself here.
> 
> This 6.5 chapter is a bit short, but there's a reason for that. Off screen introduction of Dan aka The Messenger. Some things I planned out either didn't make the cut (maybe I'll make a n.5 chapter of it later) and other things were put on the back burner. Dan's appearance was unfortunately on the back burner, but that's okay. If there is anyone from the ML fandom The Messenger is a guy who holds the NinjaNomicon and passes it down to the next ninja. Dan is just the spur of a moment name I came up with.
> 
> Next chapter will be coming out shortly, I just need to edit it. It isn't as long as my previous ones I've been pumping out 16k by ch 6. Unfortunately school is back in session and I've been spending most of my time studying. To be honest it sucks, I have barely any time to write, let alone read. I have a few things to be happy for, like more fics being made/updated here. Made my day to read as my shriveling bookworm heart slowly is watered by glorious water (stories, fanfics etc.). 
> 
> For queenofpranking and LoserLife592, I'm going to be editing the story format. Look out for ch. 13, it should be up soon.


	13. Water and Earth Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate scene at the end notes, you guys should read it. Seriously. Read it.

He doesn’t know if he should be grateful today or to be cursing up a storm. On one hand, Randy didn’t need to wake up early for training. One the other, he has to make up an excuse for his parents and Howard that he is going to be out of the house. It’s rare that he has something to do during the weekends that doesn’t involve gaming or going out to eat. He might as well stick sort of to the truth, at least then there is a least likely chance of getting caught. 

“What are you doing with that sackpack? Aren’t you up too early to?” His dad asks as Randy was about to leave from the front door. 

Randy stomps on the ground and doesn’t turn around as he twists the sackpack strap as he says, “I’m going out to see if I can get pics of the heroes. Can’t rely on the news and they have been around town.”

“At least you are out of the house, even if it is just taking pictures. Do you have your phone and some money for the bus? Come over here.” Randy turns around and walks toward his dad who is in the living room. His dad takes out his wallet and gives him twenty dollars. “Little extra for some food and pay attention. Do you have your key?”

“I will and I got my key. Thanks for the cash,” Randy calls out to him as he goes out the door and walks down the street.

Randy sighs and walks out of his neighborhood, he can’t transform yet with his dad about to leave to work. He waves at a few of his neighbors, smiling at them, and frowns when he doesn’t see them. He places his hand on the left side of his jacket to feel Nommi’s body and pokes him.

Randy pulls out his phone and pretends to talk to it, “Can’t you give me better directions? I mean it is just one poorly drawn map to either the Trial of Water or the Trial of Earth, which you won’t even tell me which one it is. This isn’t even a map, more like squiggles that you wouldn’t even let me watch you draw. I mean, would it kill you to give me a straight answer there is even a freaking riddle on the back!”

“Randy you are bringing attention to yourself.” Nommi’s voice is muffled, but Randy can practically see him rolling his eyes. The kwami hits his chest and Randy pokes at him again.

“I’m talking to my phone. Anyway are you serious about that?” 

Nommi stays quiet and Randy puts his phone in his pocket. The human mutters to himself, “I guess this is what Phoenix feels like whenever I change the subject.”

The human kicks a rock as he grumbles about how unfair his partner is being and receiving the silent treatment. Honestly he didn’t even know why Nommi just sprung this task. Something about him having to have Phoenix assist him to get whatever the map is supposed to lead him to. He doesn’t even know what Nommi wants him to find with Phoenix.

It might be some kind of team building exercise or something, but he can’t make heads or tails of the little riddle that is on the back. It reads:

Those who forget about 

The Trials of Earth and Water 

Will meet their demise. 

Clearly it is a bad omen that he needs to find. It would be better if the bunny said something besides shoving the paper at him, and telling him to leave. He hopes that Phoenix won’t mind an early call, and he wonders if eight thirty is a good enough time he would be awake. He seems like the type of guy who is always serious and concerned all the time. He probably gets like nine hours of sleep a night, so he is ready to save the day.

Randy feels Nommi shudder in his pocket, like he has the chills, and he is worried for the little guy. Before he could say anything he hears Nommi mutter out, “Hurry up. Phoenix just called.”

Randy tries not to think that when he isn’t Hidden Bun and gets messages from Phoenix that Nommi acts like he is sick. ‘Nope, not going to think about it. This should be far enough that dad will think I wondered off somewhere.’ He glances around for anyone on the street early in the morning and he walks behind a convenience store to transform. He takes out the paper and sets it on the ground by the trashcan when he says, “Ears out.”

He grabs the map then scales the wall and is on the roof. He jumps onto another building, and another. He takes out his sword—that is beeping—and opens the communication function on it.

“One new message. Play message?” The monotone voice from his sword said.

“Yes.” What else is he supposed to do, Ignore it?

“I’m going to be waiting on top of the library that we talked on. I’ll be there shortly and I have a map from my kwami. Looks like he wants us to find something.” Phoenix said as he could see that he is crouching or standing behind a building.

Looks like his sword beeps if he missed something out of the suit. At least it stays silent when he is already Hidden Bun. ‘Guess it is like that to listen to whatever Phoenix has to say. The beeping would have drove anyone crazy so I could answer it.’

He pushes the screen back into the guard and Hidden sighs, “Looks like his kwami didn’t say anything either. Pity.”

He jumps across streets, not even worried that he will fall from the long distance between the buildings. He hears a few people yelling and he glances down to see civilians pointing at him. Some are already taking out their phones to take a picture of him or record him. He waves at them before continuing on his way to the library. It’s so weird that people are accepting of him, before the news didn’t know who he was. Some people actually thought he was causing trouble until they saw some old videos that there was a dark blur in the background whenever someone was trying to record Phoenix out in public. There aren’t much videos from school, the hot spot of seeing the super hero duo, up until a few years ago where videos were finally incorporated with a phone. 

He wouldn’t mind going down and talking to a few of his fellow city folk—that sounds bad in his head—but with a certain someone keeping an eye from the inside he can’t. Hidden is one hundred percent certain that Nommi can hear his thoughts, not to mention surroundings, but he just wants to tell people he is no one’s sidekick. He is Phoenix’s partner and it just aggravates him when someone even makes a misconception. That happens even before he became Hidden Bun. 

Before he could get in a bad mood he hears music playing from his sword and he stops on the rooftop near the library. The screen slides from the guard and Hidden pretends to sound upset, “You already there? Dang I should have been faster.”

“You’re fast enough, for all I know you were on the opposite side of the city before you got my message.” Phoenix replies, thinking that he was actually upset.

“You know just what to say to heal my hurt pride.” Hidden grins as he sees a figure on a roof up ahead, “Hey, I think I see you. Look.” 

Hidden turns his sword around, hoping that the camera manage to see the image of Phoenix a fair distance away. He sees the dark red spandex clad hero turn around and wave at him. Hidden waves his right hand, the one with his sword in it, and then brings it level to his face. 

“Talk to you soon. We can find out what our kwamis cooked up for us.” Hidden says before telling the other, “Bye.” 

He slides the screen back in the guard and places the sword on his back. He tightens his hand on the rolled up badly drawn map before making two leaps to the library. He gives Phoenix a wide smile as he dusts off the invisible dust from his suit. There is a long black and red ear in front of his face that he moves to the back if his head.

“That was a heavy landing. I wonder if anyone is going to try to come up here to see what’s on their roof,” Phoenix says and Hidden sticks his tongue out.

“You saying I’m fat? Wow rude. Just kidding. Anywho some librarian is going to be surprised to see us up here. What if we pretend to fight, scare someone into leaving us alone. Wait, no that won’t work. The cops will be called.” Hidden says as his imagination runs wild. It would be entertaining if that did happen.

“You are being ridiculous Bun,” Phoenix rolls his eyes and chuckles. “As if we would do that.”

“A guy can dream.” He shrugs as he sits down and pats the ground beside him.

The beaked hero sits beside him and unfolds a piece of paper that was in his right hand, placing it on the ground with his left. Hidden unrolls his own paper and the two stare at the squiggles and shapes on them. 

“This looks worse than my first drawing as a kid.” Phoenix comments as he turns his page around to see if anything would fit to Hidden’s page.

Hidden copies what Phoenix is doing then says, “I think they are doing this to mess with us. Quick question, is there any writing on the back of yours?”

“Yes. Just this: Be prepared for/The battles up ahead,/Otherwise something precious will be lost. You have something on your map?” Phoenix recites from memory as the two stare hard at the papers.

“Yep. Those who forget about/The Trials of Earth and Water/Will meet their demise. Kind of ominous if you ask me. Same to yours, but it sounds more sad.” Hidden comments as he drums his fingers on the roof.

“We can assume that we have to go to a location with water and earth. Both will be separate and there will be fighting that needs to be finished today. Something we find will assist us in future battles maybe?” Phoenix says, trying to piece together the information the two have. Hidden stares at Phoenix with wide eyes and when Phoenix notices he raises his eyebrow. “What? Is there something on my face? Some kind of bug or something?”

“You are a genius.” Hidden breaths out, “And you got all of that from a few measly lines. You can translate any cryptic message in an instant. I should call you whenever my kwami says something cryptic.” 

Phoenix says humbly, “I’m no genius, I just put together what is already there.”

Hidden notices that Phoenix ears are slightly red at the tips of them. He pokes him in the arm and teases him, “You are embarrassed! Take the compliment.”

“Pht no I’m not!”

“Then why are your ears red?”

Phoenix covers his ears with his hands, being careful with his right hand, and says, “No there not!”

Hidden raises his eyebrow, “Mhm. Now because of your incredible brain we are going to fight something. Just need to brainstorm where we have to go because it has to be somewhere in Norrisville.”

Phoenix sighs in relief before saying, “Let’s start with water. It should be easy enough to locate it.”

“Whoopie Water World that just opened up. I think it’s closing though, too bad I didn’t go when I had the chance. The aquarium and the Van Dam is the only thing I can think of. Oh! And the waterfall.” Hidden lists out as he tries to figure out where the location of the Trial of Water would take place.

“Aquarium is out of the question, it would be ridiculous to fight fish. Let us go to the waterfall, there is bound to be traps and someplace to hide whatever we are looking for.” Phoenix suggests and Hidden nods.

“Bruce, let’s go.” Hidden says as he gets up, but he stops when he feels a hand on his forearm.

“This may be a bit embarrassing, but I don’t know where the waterfall is.” Phoenix says and Hidden helps the fellow hero up.

“Eh it’s okay. I found out about it a while back. Just follow me.” Hidden says. ‘Right when I was training in the summer. Did not like accidentally falling into cold water.’

Hidden jumps to the ground and looks back to see if Phoenix is following him. He is and he runs down a few streets before climbing up on the building next to Greg’s Game Hole. If he is going to be there he might as well make an appearance if Howard is there. It is on the way to the woods, and Howard might be able to take a picture if he is up at this time.

He tries not to hit himself, just realizing a mistake. ‘Howard is definitely going to call me and I need to make some kind of excuse that I couldn’t hear him. Randy you idiot.’

He exhales as he quickly flees the scene, going the way to his house as it is closer to the woods to cut across a few neighborhoods to the woods. He feels odd about running over his house instead of going inside of it. He continues on and after a few buildings they will make it to the trees.

“Are we there yet?” Phoenix calls out from behind him.

“Almost. It’s inside the woods.” Hidden says over his shoulder as he jumps.

“Good and we better be walking because I doubt people will follow us.” Phoenix says and Hidden snorts.

“Is there any cars behind you?” He asks, not bothering to turn around. 

‘I should go in through a different way. Just in case he decides to come into the woods at a later time.’ 

‘You think?’ Hidden hears Nommi’s voice from his head.

‘I thought you weren’t going to do that anymore?’

‘You aren’t in a fight now are you?’ Nommi’s biting sarcasm at its peak.

‘Well could you at least tell me what we are looking for?’

Nommi is silent and Hidden grumbles. Of course the black and red bunny would do that. 

“-ny cars.” Phoenix said and Hidden furry his eyebrows. 

“What did you say?”

“I said I don’t see any cars!” His partner yells out.

“Oh. Well just slide down the wall and we can walk to the woods.” Hidden says as he stops to the side of the last building and puts his hand behind him.

His feet hit the ground softly and he waits off to the side to see Phoenix. The other hero follows down almost exactly where he was moments before. The two walk up the small hill to the tree line.

“I’m surprised that you would be all the way out here. Are you trying to escape from something in town?” Phoenix asks, trying to start up a conversation.

Hidden doesn’t look at Phoenix when he replies, “No. I just like to explore sometimes. Occasionally I would even go to the volcano.”

“There’s a volcano?” Phoenix swipes at a tree branch with his right hand, cutting it.

“Yeah, haven’t your parents taken you to it before? I mean it’s a bit far from here, but I was never allowed to go inside.”

Phoenix mumbles something under his breath that he couldn’t catch before saying, “You my friend really have to control your death wish.”

“Hey it’s not a death wish! I just want to spit in it. Besides it isn’t even active.” Hidden waves off his partner’s concerns as he ducks under a branch.

“Why would you even do that?”

“How many people bragged about spitting in a volcano? Zip. Nada. It would be the best story to tell to everyone.” He holds his hands wide at the mention of everyone because honestly he would brag about it. Even on the forums where occasionally daily life is mixed in with superhero talk. 

“Most people would brag about their achievements from school or after school activities.” Phoenix dryly says as he walks beside Hidden.

“And I do, whenever I beat my high score with my best friend.” Hidden lets that slip and then feels a throbbing to the back of his head. 

He ignores it, but it does give him a moment to think about what he is going to say. ‘I’m guessing this is your doing Nommi,’ Hidden thinks but he receives no answer.

“What is your most recent game you beat?” Phoenix asks.

“Grave Punchers II on nightmare mode. I got to fourteen thousand two hundred and ten which is so hard.”

“I hear you. I managed to get over sixteen thousand on the first game on that mode.” 

“You know I got to go check, maybe you’re better than me.” Hidden says as he notices the sound of running water.

“It would be funny if we were in suits and trying to beat one another. We could hang like the rest of the teens.” Phoenix jokes and Hidden considers it.

“Yeah it would be funny. Though it would be kind of weird because people would be hounding us.” He tilts his head and imagines how people would hear about it. There would be someone recording them, and it would be made into a big deal.

“That may be true. Look there’s a river, let’s search the area until we go to the waterfall.” Phoenix comments as he rushes to the stream, going to the right and looking around for anything that is buried in the ground.

Hidden goes the opposite direction and reaches the end of the stream, he doesn’t see anything besides his own footprints and animal prints. Nothing appears to be hiding on the ground or in a nearby branch. He walks back up the stream to look for Phoenix and sees him up in a tree.

“What are you doing up there? I doubt we will find something up there. Come on let’s go to the waterfall and look around there.” Hidden says when he is under the tree.

“Fine Bun, I’ll listen to you.” Phoenix jumps down from the tree right next to him. Hidden takes a step back to give the hero some space.

“Call me Hidden geez. You might start something that I finally managed to stop.” He crosses his arms as he starts to walk up the stream.

“I didn’t mean to offend you I swear.” Phoenix said as he walks beside him, catching up to him easily, “Just a nickname. Maybe I’ll just call you Hidden like everyone in public and when there isn’t many people Bun.”

“Then I’ll call you Phopho in private,” Hidden slyly smirks.

“Now that is embarrassing nickname please don’t.” Phoenix pleads giving him puppy dog eyes that causes the other to roll his eyes.

“Oh I don’t know Phopho,” Hidden bites down on his smile and Phoenix pushes him slightly. He almost falls into the water. “Okay geez, I got the memo. I’ll do the same if you don’t say that.”

“I agree on those terms.” Phoenix turns his head and Hidden ducks, the tip of the beak almost hitting him. The hero takes a few steps to the left then says, “Sorry.” 

“Whatever,” Hidden grumbles and he continues to walk. “Just friendly teasing and all. Seriously don’t say Bun in front of anyone.” He stresses and Phoenix laughs.

“I know. Why don’t you move off to the side? The river is getting wider.” 

Hidden takes his advice as he walks farther away from the stream. After a few minutes of walking they reach the waterfall. It isn’t the traditional one people would imagine, a high cliff with water streaming from it. The waterfall had multiple rocks where the stream of water would fall from one and the current will go down another and another, all the way to the ground. It is a cool place to go to when Hidden had the chance to just relax there a few minutes after training, occasionally soaking his feet in the water. Unfortunately, those moments in time are gone, as he has to quickly return home once finished with training.

“Alright search the surrounding area and be wary for anything dangerous.” Phoenix said as he goes on the other side of the waterfall by walking through it.

“We are in more danger of being mauled by a bear than some stinking traps.” Hidden says under his breath as the two of them search high and low. 

Phoenix was the first one to start climbing on the rocks, to see if there was anything in the water. The bunny themed hero didn’t dare go into the water, he does not want to feel cold water soaking through his suit. ‘Would my pants get wet if I walk in it? The world may never know.’ He snorts at that thought and climbs up some rocks, staying away from the water, and seeing if there was anything before the top of the waterfall. He peers around and sees nothing out of the ordinary, and hears scraping of the rocks.

He turns to see Phoenix made it up, finished with searching the rocks where the waterfall forms, and he continues to investigate the river. ‘Well isn’t that funny. A fire wielding hero keeps poking his nose in the water. For goodness sake he is soaking wet. Even his hair is wet, did he decide to take a dip in the water? It isn’t even that deep.’ Hidden shakes his head and walks over to Phoenix. 

“Come on, we aren’t going to find whatever we are looking for here.” Hidden says to Phoenix who wades in the river—deeper than the stream down below—to get to him. 

“I suppose we could leave, there is still one more location to look around.”

“Yep the Van Dam, now why don’t you find a nice sunny spot to lay in before we go over there?” Hidden suggests and Phoenix arches his eyebrows with his eyes slightly narrowing.

“Why would I do that?” 

“Because you might get sick and it sucks to be sick on the weekends.” 

Phoenix laughs, “Your concern is touching, but I doubt I will get sick. We might as well continue our search for the item.” 

“We should after we get a bite to eat, I mean it is getting close to an early lunch and I didn’t have breakfast.” Hidden scratches his cheek while he admits that, walking beside his wet partner.

“Why not? We need to know when to meet and what time to be there. We might as well give the little guys some rest.” Phoenix says as he stretches.

“Do you want to meet up at noon at school? The Van Dam is a few minutes away from school, right outside the city limit.” Hidden says as the two of them are walking in the woods.

“I don’t mind meeting at noon, but it has to be in the parking lot. You do know how to get there right?”

“Yeah. Dry your hair because you might get sick.”

“I will. Goodness you worry more than me.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yes you do.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Hidden rolls his eyes and pushes Phoenix slightly, before moving his hands away. “Yeah you should be sun bathing. It’s like you actually swam.” 

“So water happens to be your repellent.” Phoenix mummers and Hidden thinks he didn’t mean to say it out loud. Phoenix shakes his head before continuing, “Be careful if our enemies hear that. You might be dead by some water. Like that one movie where the witch melted because of water.”

“If I did that would make it difficult to actually shower or wash my hands.” Hidden dryly says and Phoenix laughs.

“That would make things difficult, especially drinking water. Not to mention the human body is mostly made of water.” 

“How do you know about that?”

“I pay attention in my classes.” Phoenix says as they walk past the thinning trees.

“Hm, but it isn’t like there is going to be a test over it. Daydream for life!” 

“Honestly you are something else. I’ll see you later, and you better not be late like at the library.” Phoenix says before he scales a wall.

“Hey it wasn’t my fault! We didn’t even set a time! Well bye,” Hidden yells at the retreating figure. 

He waits a minute before leaving the area. He goes in a side street and sees it is abandoned. He looks up to the roofs around and detransforms. Nommi flies out of his bracelet and Randy caught him in his hand. Nommi doesn’t appear to be winded even if he kept up the transformation on hours end.

“Come on I’m pretty sure you heard, let’s go get lunch.” Randy says as he places Nommi in his jacket. 

“I better get some fruit out of this.”

“You and your fruit. I’ll buy you a bag of cherries and pizza so you can try it.”

“That sounds like I’m going to be in a food coma.” Nommi says as he flies in his jacket.

“Not like you are going to eat the whole bag of cherries yourself. Plus I can eat the rest of your slice if you don’t like it. Win-win either way. You try some different foods, and I get to eat the pizza anyway.”

“Fine I’ll try the damn pizza, just make sure the toppings are tasteful.”

“How do you feel about pepperoni, meat lovers, or a supreme?”

“Just pick something I do not care.” Nommi says, his voice slightly muffled.

“Supreme it is, there are some vegetables on there that you might like.”

“Better not be peppers.” Nommi states as Randy walks on the sidewalk to a nearby pizza shop, Pizza Pie Palace.

“Pepperoni it is then.” He says softly as he walks inside the shop.

There is no line inside and the cashier greets him. He walks up to her and says, “Can I have a small pepperoni pizza with a drink. To go.”

“That will be $11.27, and your name sir,” the girl says, putting his order in the machine. 

Randy hands her the twenty dollar bill his dad gave to him earlier in the morning and tells her, “Randy.” 

The girl gives him the change. “It will take approximately twenty minutes for the pizza to be finished.” She then hands him a medium sized cup and he smiles at her.

“Thank you, I’ll pick it up in a bit.”

Randy fills up the cup with McPepper and close it. He walks out of the small pizza shop and down the other corner of the street. There is a super market nearby, and he needs to pick up Nommi’s cherries. He speeds walk to the store, managing to get into the parking lot and it takes a while to get to the front doors. He makes a beeline to the produce isle and grabs a bag of ripe cherries before going to the fifteen items or less line to get it purchased. He leaves the store and speed walks to Pizza Pie Palace. 

He walks inside and waits a bit before the cashier calls out, “Randy your order is ready.” 

He gets up and grabs the box before telling her bye as he leaves. He doesn’t think it is necessary for the girl to say his name because he is the only customer in the room. Randy makes sure that the pizza box is balanced with the cherries on top of it and his drink in his other hand. 

Randy heads to a nearby park and decides to climb a tree. He sets the box and cherries on a lower branch and goes down to grab his drink. He goes up another branch, where leaves will cover him from the sights of others. He coax Nommi out of his jacket and tears out a piece of pizza, telling him to take a bite out of it.

“Be careful, it is a bit hot. Fresh from the oven and all.” Randy warns the other who takes a bite out of the cheesy and greasy goodness.

“It’s decent.” Nommi slowly says as he chews, “The pepperoni is crispy which is good, but too much oil.”

Randy shrugs, “Well it is edible. Want a sip?” 

He offers his drink to the kwami who takes a small sip of McPepper. Nommi’s small nose scrunches up, “It tickles my taste buds. It’s been a while since I drank soda.”

Nommi eats that slice of pizza, leaving the crust before diving into the bag of cherries to eat it. Randy smiles and he eats the rest of the pizza, deciding not to eat the crust. He can’t just leave the box alone with still scraps inside.

The two eat and Randy takes out his phone from the sackpack. He meant to check the time, but he sees how many messages Howard left him, along with his mom. He sighs, deciding to talk to them later, if he even picks up his phone now he would get an earful from the two of them. Not to mention he has fifteen minutes to get to school. He glances at Nommi whose stomach is comically bloated from eating too much food as he swallows a whole cherry, throwing the stem to the ground. 

“I think you had enough for today. Come on, we need to get going.” Randy says as he grabs the bag and place it in the sack before slipping his phone in his pocket. His stomach lurches a bit at the sudden movement and he holds his sides, “Ack! Food cramp.”

Nommi laughs at his misery before the kwami is also groaning, holding his stomach. He flies into his jacket and Randy carefully jumps to the ground with the empty box of pizza and half empty drink. Throwing away the trash he looks around to see if there is anyone nearby or any cameras. A few people are walking their dog and children running around. He spots a secluded corner in the park, one that has plenty of bushes and trees to hide behind. Heading over there he transforms.

Hidden Bun bounds past the park, out onto the street, and scaling a wall so he doesn’t get hounded by people. He heads towards Norrisville High and spots a familiar figure on a nearby building. He smirks and puts more force whenever his feet hit the concrete building, building momentum. He speeds up and puts his hand to the side of the building, slowing his descent, before landing in a crouch after getting to an estimation of three stories. He runs to the sign of the school and glances back to see his partner. He thinks he sees him glide down the air with his right arm up, but his eyes must be fooling him.

Just as Hidden was about to get to the sign of the high school, he feels the faint windblown to his right, and glances. Black wire is what he saw until the dark red, orange, yellow, and white glory of his partner. He still manages to get to the sign barely a second ahead of his partner.

“Well that was a good run,” the long eared hero said to the other, gently holding his stomach.

“I don’t know, I thought you were going a bit slow.” 

“Food cramps and all. Did not want to throw up,” Hidden admits.

“Gross. Want to rest a bit before going to the dam?”

“Nah I’m good. We just have until the end of the day to finish the trials, and we aren’t even done with the first one.” 

“Take it slow at least, I don’t want you to get hurt or something.” Phoenix says, being his mother hen self. 

“I will, come on.” Hidden starts walking to the right before jogging. 

Phoenix keeps up the pace and when the two of the hit some trees they vault up them. They jump onto branches and Hidden tries to not act impress that Phoenix is able to do that, it took him a while to not slip off a branch that he is jumping on. After a few minutes the two see a concrete wall that is shorter than the two mountains beside it. 

“It is going to take forever to get up there,” Phoenix whistles as they manage to get to the mountain. “Well better start climbing. You be careful, scream if you’re going to fall and I’ll shoot a feather beside you.”

“So I don’t scream ‘I’m falling!’ to you? I thought you would impale me with your weapon.” Hidden purses his lips as the two start to climb side by side.  
“Hidden don’t make me come over there are give you a noogie.” Phoenix threatens and Hidden gulps.

The black and red hero moves slightly away from his partner at the threat and replies, “No need. I’m good thanks.” 

The other hero snorts as the two are silent, splitting up to see if they can find anything. As Hidden was scanning below him and above him Phoenix calls out to him. “We should have gone on the other side, we can at least jump on the rocks.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“I thought you knew.”

“We are going back down and doing this properly!” With that Hidden starts to find footholds to place his feet on, keeping an eye on any grooves. 

“Let me try something.” Phoenix says and Hidden doesn’t bother looking at him, concentrating on trying to not slip.

He hears a whoop of excitement from the other and he doesn’t turn to face him. After getting down a few feet he hears Phoenix yelling below him, “Come on slow poke!” 

‘How did he get there so fast?’ Hidden thinks before mentally slapping himself, ‘Duh. Feathers, I guess he took my suggestion about swinging himself to places. Sort of.’ He grumbles under his breath about partners who are always making him do hard work. Huffing he glances down to see that Phoenix is almost directly below him.

“Why don’t you stand back?” He calls out to the other as he places his left food in a ledge.

“You could fall and I won’t give you that satisfaction of getting hurt.” Phoenix replies with his hands up, as if to prove a point. 

“I don’t get satisfaction from being hurt. I’m no damn maso-” Hidden yells as his foot slips and he grips onto the ledge under his hands. He sighs as he steadies himself. ‘Note to self: don’t get passionate when climbing down a rock wall where you could die.’ 

“Seeee.” Phoenix elongates the ‘e’ proving a point, and Hidden mutters curses at the wall under his breath.

“See my ass,” Hidden retorts, glaring at the wall as he carefully makes his way down. “I’m no masochist! I just joke!” 

“Believe me I know.” Phoenix said and his eyes widen as he sees Hidden slip and lifts his arms up to catch him. 

Hidden wasn’t paying attention to what his partner said as he could barely yell out as he was plummeting to the floor from being inattentive. His closes his eyes shut as he waits for the inevitable. He feels arms around him and a grunt of pain as his body bounces a bit before settling down. He opens his eyes to see green eyes staring at him behind a dark red mask and underneath that is a white beaked mask. He sighs in relief and waits until his heart stops pounding so fast and the pounding of his ears. 

“T-thanks,” Hidden says as he gives his partner a weak grin.

“We should stop,” Phoenix says with a hard edge in his voice. Hidden notices that his wide eyes narrow, assessing if he is injured in any way.

Hidden coughs, clearing his voice from the tremor, “No. No we shouldn’t.” He decides to lighten up the situation, “Think of my fall as an elevator. At least I got down faster.”

“This is no joking matter Hidden, you could have died.” With a somber tone Phoenix tightens his hold on Hidden’s upper arm.

He could barely feel the squeeze and he struggles to get down. Phoenix bends his knees before removing his hand from under Hidden’s knees. The shorter hero stands up, and looks gives Phoenix a stern look, unwavering with what he is about to say. “Phoenix do you remember the other day? Where I was falling out of the sky because of helping Dave? That was from a greater height and honestly it just hurt.”

Phoenix quickly interjects, “But you fell into a tree that broke your fall. It is different falling onto rocks and hitting your head! You could be bleeding out right in front of me and I couldn’t do anything! It takes time to get to the hospital and you could be dying in my arms! Do you know how that would make me feel?”

‘He does have a point,’ Nommi comments and Hidden ignores him.

“Tragically stuck for eternity as it weighs on your consciousness even if you delude yourself with other things.” Hidden says under his breath giving the taller a sorrowful look and reaches up to wipe a forming tear. “Don’t worry you won’t be getting rid of me that easily. I am constant like the sun, especially if you are watching me. Always saving me from whatever trouble I get myself in.” Hidden attempts to lighten the morose mood as he wipes the other tear. 

“Perhaps you should stop getting yourself into trouble,” Phoenix reaches up and grips Hidden’s hand with his left and Hidden notices his eyes slightly crinkle. 

“Well maybe I have to cure my thrill of beating bad guys, or almost beating them before my fellow knight comes in to assist me,” Hidden teases as he slips his hand out of the others to walk. “Come on, we have to get around and find something for the Water Trial.” 

He walks ahead of the other, aware of the eyes on his person, and keeps up his confident demeanor. He makes sure he has some energy in his gait, swinging his arms as he goes on the outside of the cliff. He glances behind him to see that Phoenix is trailing behind him, and flashes him a smile. 

He got to the area that Phoenix said he saw earlier, and noticed that the rocks are all bulky, perfect for jumping on top of them. He does just that, and Phoenix is a step behind him, keeping an ever watchful eye on him. They reach the top in no time and they peer around the dam, trying to spot anything that looks different. 

“There’s a rod with paper tied to it over there,” Phoenix said, pointing to the opposite cliff.

“Seriously? You think it is for us?” 

“Could be. You wait right here, I’ll be back in a flash.” Phoenix runs on top of the cement of the dam before his partner can protest.

“Why do I have to stay here?” Hidden wonders aloud, watching Phoenix run. “I mean it is just a small fall, nothing too big to worry about. Honestly he acts more like a guard dog than a bird. Perhaps there should be a costume change or something.”

‘Randy you need to consider his feelings. He isn’t aware of the fullest extent that the suits can protect a lot of damage and heal.’

‘Oh wow, Nommikins being vocal again today? What’s up with that? What do you mean not knowing about that, the guy got hit pretty badly, and walked it off.’

‘I am going to ignore those comments. He may not be consciously aware of that because his worry overrides the logic. He argues with you because he cares.’

‘Well that’s stupid.’

‘You do it all the time.’

‘Do not.’ He argues mentally with the voice in his head.

‘Do too.’

‘Do not.’

‘Do too. You should be attention, your partner is being attacked.’

‘Oh shit!’ Hidden is drawn out of his thoughts and sees that Phoenix is whacking at a bird that looks unusual. 

The bird is dark blue with some strange golden symbols on it and he hurries to go to his partner, who is using the feathers of his weapon to try to spear it. The bird opens its beak and it glows light blue. Phoenix dodges as a beam of what appears to be high pressurized water shoot right past him. The beam didn’t hit the dam much, barely chipping at the concrete. 

Hidden notices that the chipping on the side happened at least four more times as he gets nearer to his partner. Phoenix has three feathers out and he flings them at the bird once it finished its attack. It appears that the bird takes a moment to recharge before attacking again as it set it’s sight on Hidden. 

He runs, hoping that Phoenix will draw it away as he heads to the rod with paper tied onto it—or is it cloth—that his partner managed to minute prior. He hears slicing of the air and Phoenix yelling, “Dodge!”

He glances up to see that the bird’s mouth is glowing light blue. He keeps an eye on it and as it fires he dashes away from it, heading closer to the rod. As he nears the rod he sees golden symbols on the rod that has a blue aura around it. He calls out to Phoenix, “The bird is connected to the rod!”

“Looks like this is a part of the trial then!” He says as he fires two more feathers at the bird, managing to clip the side of it before it could evade.

There is a slight tendril of blue smoke coming from the bird, which caws in retaliation of getting hit. The attention shifts to Phoenix momentarily, firing a shot at him, and Hidden takes the opportunity to start climbing on the wall to get to the rod. There are a few places where he could place his feet at, but he isn’t going to be testing his luck just yet.

He bites the corner of his mouth as a shot missed him by a hair as he nears the rod. He risks a glance to the air and sees that the bird is closing in on him. Just as he was about to grab the paper around the rod he sees the light blue glow. He is on the ledge where he can put his feet on, and he takes out his sword. Instead of trying to see if he can cut the blast—in his defense he’s seen shows that could do it—he hears his partner call out his ability. Blue flames hit the bird, causing it to burn a bit and the attack misses him, aiming a few feet below where he is at. 

Hidden takes the paper out of the rod and yanks it up. The bird becomes dangerously still, burned with some of its flesh regenerating, before dive bombing toward him.

“Over here!” Phoenix yells, waving his hands up and Hidden throws the rod to him.

The other hero uses his feathers to cut the rod into six pieces. Just as the bird was about to hit Hidden—who has his sword out in front of him, preparing to attack—as the bird disintegrates in front of him. He blinks and puts his sword away, puzzled about what just happened. He heads over to where Phoenix is at, being mindful that his partner has less than five minutes before he detransforms. He opens the paper when he gets next to him and the two look at it.

“Norrisville swamp, come and try to find me before you’re swallowed up by the earth. This is straight forward,” Phoenix read out loud.

“Yeah. I love it. Okay I’ll meet you there, you get a head start.” The other said as he waits for Phoenix to leave.

“Are you sure about that? You might get hurt.”

“I’m not going to get hurt. Just going to go down, now move it. The beeping gets annoying after a while.” Hidden shoos him off as he tightens his grip on the paper. 

Hidden watches as Phoenix runs toward the other end of the dam, stopping to give him a look before he goes down the cliff. He looks at the damage surrounding the area as he waits before leaving after what he felt was enough time that his partner could hide himself.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Do you have any idea what that could have meant?” Hidden asks as he and Phoenix trudge in the swamp behind the school.

They passed a few skeletons hung up on trees as they walk through bushes and to the side of trees. Previously it was nice and cool, but now it is hot and humid. Hidden tugged on the clothing around his neck, he couldn’t move the suit at all, like it was pasted onto his body. 

“I assume that there is something that the clue is in or on. Perhaps quicksand or a pit that we need to get to before time is up.” Phoenix suggests as he cuts through branches with his wing. 

“I hope we find whatever we are looking for soon, cannot stand the heat.” He comments, fanning himself with his hand.

The duo pass a snake lounging around a tree, keeping a careful distance from it, while it is still within eyesight. Soon they start seeing panthers and even a bear. What was strange is that there are beavers and hogs that weren’t running away from the predators. The two of them walked side by side as they have their weapons out, ready to use them if needed. ‘It feels like they are watching us. Freaking me out over here. Wonder what animal will attack us next? If it is a freaking beaver or something that can make spikes out of the ground. Maybe even shoot rocks out of his mouth. An early grave.’ 

As the two were walking Phoenix suddenly was up in the air, a rope tied to his ankle. He tried to hit the rope with his wing, the feathers not hitting it. 

“Do you want me to get that?” Hidden asks as he sees Phoenix swinging around to try to cut the rope.

“No, I have this, just need to release a feather and-ak!” Phoenix was saying before he falls to the ground, a metal feather impaled into the trunk of a tree. “I hate traps.” He groans as he gets up from the ground. 

Hidden catch sight of another trap, and he cuts it. He gets in front of Phoenix since it is easier for him to cut the traps with a sword than the feathers of his wing. He keeps slicing through them as they run, and he can hear movement behind him. They avoided two large tree trunks about to hit them, after he sliced the rope. He thought it was just a regular trap, but thankfully Phoenix pulled him back before he could get hit by the trunks. 

Soon they end up at a sign and it says, “Quicksand” to the left and right. The two of them go left, running and so far there wasn’t any traps.

“This is interesting, I would have thought this would be easier. Just regular animals after us and traps.” Phoenix says as the two of them skid to a stop.

“Yeah but a couple of animals could maul us to death!” Hidden yells as he searches around the various quicksand in the area. 

“That is if they catch us.” Phoenix calmly says as he carefully walks around. “To the right, something is poking out of there.”

Hidden turns to see where Phoenix is pointing at. There is a small board that is slowly sinking with a long rod—this one appearing normal with no symbols on it—and the two of them make their way toward it. Hidden trails behind Phoenix, walking backwards slowly as he keeps his eyes on the animals surrounding them. They seem to be growing in number and he noticed something around their necks. He doesn’t take his eyes off of them as they start closing in on him and then he hears a loud noise near the area.

“Do you have it?” Hidden asks as he shifts his body lower, prepared to sprint and attack the animals.

“Got it, let’s leave before our company gets here,” Phoenix says as he walks beside Hidden, who nods, and the two of them flee the area. Just as they got up on the trees—if the ground is booby trapped there is a less likely chance of the trees being booby trapped—when they see what was causing the noise.

A man with a long dirty beard with a bandana wrapped around his head is riding on two crocodiles saying, “Where is ‘em criss crossin’ on mah propaty? Where is they?”  
The two heroes still as they watch the large rugged man who asks the animals around him. He then pulls something in his pouch around his neck and throws it in the faces of the animals, commanding them to, “Find them criss crossers an’ make ‘em mah propaty.”

The animals’ eyes glowed purple and the two of them booked it before the animals can start chasing them. Hidden was worried if Phoenix would accidentally slip off the branches and into the jaws of waiting animals, but he didn’t. The two of them manage to get a head start from the animals and they could hear loud cursing from behind them. The two of them manage to get to the fence and jumped over it before running past the trees in front of the fence, and to the side of the building. 

Hidden peaks out of the side and doesn’t see anything, as the fence is usually covered by the trees around it. Know he knows why there are a lot of keep out signs on the metal fence. If only he brought some concrete he could have seen how fast the quicksand took it in. He sighs, looks like he won’t be going back in there to experiment.

He turns to look at Phoenix who was also watching the fence with a hard glare, as if daring the animals to jump over the fence. He pokes his partner in the arm after he puts away his weapon—he should have been a bit more careful, he almost cut some branches when they were fleeing—and points further up the school. Phoenix nods and the two of them walk further, so their voices won’t be heard if the crazed swamp man came close to the fence.

“I think I prefer a bird trying to hurt us than a guy who would control animals,” Hidden comments as the two of them sit in the shade by the building.

“I am more concerned about how he could do that? The power is similar to what the Sorcerer could do, except with animals.” Phoenix says as he opens the paper that was clenched in his hand.

“Except the Sorcerer would give students power who usually don’t listen to him. That weirdo practically has them bending to their will.” Hidden says as he tries to look at the paper. He mutters to himself, “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Later on we are going to release those poor animals mo-my God. What problems do you have Hidden?” Phoenix said and Hidden swears he heard his partner say something else.

He replies, “Just read the note, apparently whatever we have to find is here on campus. Like it could have said so earlier that we have to get to the sign and dig behind it.”

“Why don’t we go dig up behind the sign? There should be a shed where there is shovels for us to use.” Phoenix states and he gets up. 

Hidden follows him and the two of them go to the janitor shed, already open for them, and they take two shovels. They head to the sign and see dirt on top of the grass. Well they know where they have to dig, and the two of them start digging. They manage to hit a box. The two look at each other and start digging around it. Soon Phoenix pulled it out of the ground and wiped his hand over the dirt so they can see the dark red box. There are with gold symbols on top of the box: a flame surrounding a feather, a heart, Gemini symbol, leaf, a person meditating, rock, bow and arrows, river, a chest/box, a shield, an orb with images inside, and a circle fully dark gold with a line through it. 

Phoenix opens it and inside the box is a brown book with the symbols on the front in color there. Except of all the symbols surrounding each other, there are four groups of three. The flame feather is with the heart and the chest. The orb with images inside is paired with the person meditating and a dark circle with a line through it. The rock, river, and bows and arrows are with one another. The final group is the shield, Gemini symbol, and leaf. Each are close to the corners of the book with a circle around the groups and a line linking each of them together. Hidden notices there is a note at the bottom of the box, and before Phoenix could open the book he reached inside the box to grab it. 

“Listen to this. ‘Congratulations, the two of you have passed the Trials to find the Book of Knowledge. Inside is crucial information to your training, for the two of you are the heroes of Norrisville. I trust your guardians will make most use out of this as they train you for your duties. P. S. Make sure the two of you are somewhere no one can bother you once you open.’ Huh.” Hidden crumbles the note and throws it behind his shoulder. “Well I hope with this thing we won’t meet our demise.” 

“Do you wish to view it?” Phoenix asks, hesitant to open the cover of the book.

“Nah, you can see it first. You did touch it first, plus we can exchange sometime next week, so I can look at it.”

“We might as well pick a day and location. How about on the rooftop, on the school clock? Highest place where no one gets up there anymore.”

“That sounds great! Maybe on Monday or whenever we have to fight and there is still time. Just call me okay,” Hidden says as he hands the box to Phoenix, who places the Book of Knowledge inside it.

“Right. I will.” Phoenix nods and then says, “We should cover the hole up, just in case someone trips in it.”

“Heh your right.” The two of them fill the hole with dirt again and place the shovels back in the shed. Phoenix shuts the door and Hidden stretches his arms above his head and yawns, “Well today was a interesting day. I guess I’ll see you later.”

“Wait, you don’t have to leave now. We could still hang.” Phoenix says before Hidden could walk ahead of him, making sure to keep his strides the same as the shorter male beside him.

Hidden bites his lip and looks to the sky. The sun is lower than it was before, and he has no clue what time it is. A quick look to the clock shows it’s a little after three thirty. His eyes widen and he groans. “As much as I like to hang with you since you’re a pretty bruce dude, my parents are going to lose their cheese if they don’t see me home soon. They must think I’ve been ignoring their calls or something.” 

“Oh.” Phoenix says, sounding a bit downtrodden. “Well I guess this is goodbye. I wonder how I am going to sneak this inside the house.” He says the last part mostly to himself and Hidden hits his fist to his palm.

“I got an idea. Just follow me and wait by this one park. Won’t take much time I swear.” He says as he walks ahead of the other hero who trails behind him. He manage to get to the park that he was in earlier and told Phoenix to wait by the trees. Not many people were still there, ‘Probably at the pet park,’ Hidden thought bitterly as he wishes he has his own pet. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Just promise me you won’t move from right here.”

“I won’t move.” Phoenix says and Hidden goes back behind the trees and out of the park. 

The hero jumps up a building and slides down a alleyway that is close to the farmer’s market. He detransforms and takes his phone out of his sackpack. Nommi flies beside him before saying, “So your buying a bag for him to keep the Book of Knowledge inside.”

“You know you should have told me that we were looking for a book at school. Would have saved us a lot of time instead of taking a false lead.” Randy says as he lifts his jacket for Nommi to fly in.

“We need to test the two of you somehow.”

“Well those messages were pretty grim.” He comments under his breath as he gets out of the alleyway.

Nommi is silent as he walks in the parking lot to the farmer’s market. He heads inside and purchases a dark green back with the logo of the market on there. He leaves as he checks his phone, and he feels sweat trail down his face by looking at all the messages.

There are fifty-six missed phone calls from Howard and his mom called him four times. There is thrice as many messages from Howard and a few texts from his parents. He is going to have it when he gets home. He walks to the park and stops, hiding behind a tree. Randy catches a glimpse of Phoenix with his back turned. He has an epiphany of taking a picture of him. That was his excuse of getting out of the house. He makes sure that he doesn’t have flash mode on and that everything is silent as he takes a few shots. Even managing to get one where he sees half of his profile. 

‘I’m sorry my friend, but I got to do this,’ Randy thinks before turning back and leaves the sackpack on the floor as he transforms. He will get an earful from Howard and he hopes that these few shots will be his ticket to forgiveness. Jogging up to the hero he hands him the dark green bag. “Here, I just hope that this will fit in it. Didn’t have enough cash for a proper bag, but I had to make due. Come on put it inside.” He gives him a sheepish smile as he opens the bag.

Phoenix places the box inside of it and Hidden tugs on the string, fully closing it. He hands it to his partner who says, “Thank you. I’ll make sure to care for it. I guess I’ll call you later on.” He hesitates before leaving.

“See you later then,” Hidden says, waving to the retreating figure. He waits a while before he ends his transformation and walks out of the trees, into the large clearing of the park.  
He stares at his phone with a frown and gathers the courage to call his mom. He’ll deal with Howard after he gets something to eat in the house.

End.

Jacques walks home with a wide smile, the kind of smile that the cat caught the canary. It was an interesting day, and when he enters the house he says, “I’m back,” loudly to the Johnson household. 

He hears Timothy’s voice from the living room, playing on his McBox, a gaming system that centers in northern Europe and North America. He calls out to him, “You seem happier than usual, did you get back from a date?”

“No Tim, just came from hanging out with a friend,” Jacques says as he walks past the living room. He heads to the kitchen to grab an apple and then goes upstairs to his temporary room.

Walking through the threshold Tennu flies from his neck with a big sigh and floats tiredly to his pillow. The bird plops down on it with a sigh and cuddles into the warmth. He chuckles at his kwami’s actions and takes off the sackpack with a fruit basket logo and opens it up to retrieve the box. He opens the wooden box and brings the book out; he goes to his bed and lays on it. He traces the images lightly and he hears a sigh from his companion. 

“You act like a love sick teenager,” Tennu comments and Jacques looks up to see the bird lazily staring at him. The bird struggles to get up and grab the pack of jerky from underneath the cushion to munch on.

Jacques places the book down and takes a bite out of his apple. He gives himself time to think up a response, “I am just excited that I managed to have some fun with Hidden. Usually we only see each other for a short amount of time before we have to leave. I managed to spend hours with my hero.”

“You’re acting like your windbag self when you don’t know how to talk to people,” Tennu states his observation.

“Oh shut it.” He raises his voice before quietly asking, “Am I that obvious?”

The kwami shrugs and takes a strip of jerky in his beak, “Kind of, but I doubt anyone will make a link. You might want to get comfortable when you open the book.”

“Why?” He asks, usually Tennu would say more, but he keeps his beak shut.

“Just trust me on this.”

“You don’t need any prune juice before I read?” 

“Nah I’m good kid.” He waves him off with his wing.

He nods slowly before laying down to open the Book of Knowledge to what he assumes the first page. His eyes are wide open before they close as his consciousness is sucked inside the book. He finds himself falling down past pages with drawn images on them. Fans, people, dragons, tigers, phoenixes, cranes, and wolves fly past him. He finds himself falling to the ground fast and he thinks that he should slow down.

Unexpectedly he manages to slow down and he turns himself around so his feet touch the ground gently. Words appear in front of him on a building that looks like a Japanese palace next to a European one. “Greetings Disciple, you appear to be alone without your partner.” 

He stares at the words for a moment before saying, “Hidden and I decided to open the Book of Knowledge separately.” He feels foolish talking to some words, but the words disappear and the doors open. 

He walks into the palace and walks down the long hallway. The hall splits into other doorways and he investigates each door. They have the symbols on the BoK and he goes to the one with the flame feather, an obvious sign for him. In the room he finds himself in large room with orbs and scrolls. Just as he was about to touch one of the closest orbs something catches his eye, an alter with a ripped tapestry above it.

He can only see what looks like a night sky and what looks like a cloud or a moon. There is some orange off to the side, and that is all he can make out of the tapestry. There is the sign of fire and a wing that is etched into the stone. It is strange since the hallways were all out of wood and inside here is just stone. He touches the alter and it is warm, it glows red and he removes his hand, assuming that it would burn him. He looked at his hand and see that it isn’t burned. Jacques wonders how he will get out of here and suddenly flames surround him and the room gets destroyed. He yells as he flies out and he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Seeee.” Phoenix elongates the ‘e’.
> 
> “See my ass,” Hidden retorts, glaring at the wall.
> 
> “Oh believe me I can see it.”
> 
> Hidden feels heat travel to his cheeks and just as he was about to yell before he slips. He wasn’t grappling the rock tight enough and he falls. Before he hits the ground Phoenix catches him, cradling him in his arms, mindful of his weapon on Hidden’s back.
> 
> “Looks like you have fallen for me, my blushing red beauty. Care to give your hero a kiss?” Phoenix said, glancing down at Hidden, careful not to poke him with his beak. “I grant you permission to remove my mask.”
> 
> Hidden’s face feels hot as he jumps out of his arms with a scowl. He stalks off as he hears
> 
> Phoenix yell out, “I love you!”
> 
> LoserLife529, this is for you. I noticed that you write ML fanfics of slut!Adrien, which is freaking awesome, unfortunately I can’t write like that. 
> 
> All joking aside whenever Randy is distracted he doesn’t pay attention. That was why he almost fell and actually fell off of the cliff.
> 
> Originally I was going to make Randy fall into quicksand where Phoenix will pull him up by his ears. Then I thought, wait, Randy is no damsel in distress, even if I put him in wacky situations. And suit, can’t forget the suit. I hope people can see above that I am trying to get across that Phoenix likes him.
> 
> Not going to lie, Dan was hoping that the two would fight with Catfish Booray’s mind controlled animals. Like I want them to get mauled by a bear or attacked by animals, but then I thought, ‘That would take too long and I hate typing like Booray. Holy carp I hate that.’ No seriously, I had to go rewatch the episode where he appears and I winced whenever I had to write it.
> 
> I am not willing to give the Book of Knowledge an actual name that ends with –con. I feel like it would spoil it, but if anyone is willing to give suggestions for the alternate name to the BoK I will consider it. Also, I really need to go sketch out what BoK looks like, I like to see what I imagine on paper. Sometimes my imagination isn’t captured on paper because I am no artist. I don’t have any programs so you guys are going to make due when I actually draw/post it.


	14. Basic Overview of Some Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew what the basic Book of Knowledge looks like. However, I can't figure out how to get it on here. I don't have much time to get it on here. I have it as the cover of Hidden Bun and Phoenix on Fanfiction.net if anyone is interested in it.
> 
> Here is the URL for it: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12062947/1/Hidden-Bun-and-Phoenix 
> 
> Chapter 8 is about 1/3 done.
> 
> Later on I need to put this where Chapter 6 or 7 ends. Some of the stuff is spoilerish and I tried to not put down any plot points in the future--got to keep something for later--and in the unseen future I will rewrite this fic. It is ridiculous how long the chapters are or I need to post them as parts as the main chapter.

Name: Randy Cunningham   
Age: 14  
Eyes: Sky blue, as Hidden: Electric blue  
Likes: Sleeping in, art, games, being a hero, theme parks, family, and friends.  
Dislikes: Disappointing his friends, boredom, people being mad at him, and pomegranates.   
Dirty Little Secret: He isn’t that vocal about his admiration of art because he knows Howard doesn’t like it.   
Motto: “Live life like you’re going to die.” Aka “Make everyday fun or happy for you.”  
Head cannon: He’s pan and thinks he’s straight despite not having many crushes on people. He happens to be oblivious about some things. He is motivated by trying to be the best, although, he is willing to put that aside to have fun. 

Name: Jacques Le Corre (made up last name)  
Age: 14  
Eyes: Forest green, as Phoenix: Jade green  
Likes: Filming, debating, erotica/romance novels, American Soccer/European Football, and parkour.   
Dislikes: Having no motivation, negativity, turkey, and bikes.  
Dirty Little Secret: Not many people know, but occasionally Jacques breaks into buildings to satisfy his curiosity with an object.   
Motto: “Don’t rest until you’re satisfied with the answers.”  
Head cannon: Due to inspiration from the actual show where Jacques reads the parody of “Fifty Shades Of Grey,” thus this idea was born. He is a curious person by nature, but tends to restrain himself as he can’t always investigate something that catches his interest. 

Name: Nommi  
Age: Unknown  
Eyes: Ice blue/cobalt. Possessing Randy: Gunmetal blue  
Likes: Fruit, meditating, and gaining knowledge.  
Dislikes: Chaos, temptations, interruptions, loud noise, and Howard.  
Dirty Little Secret: Sometimes he possesses Randy in the middle of the night.   
Motto: “Prepare for any situation and conquer any challenges in your way.”  
Head cannon: The idea of his mood swings stems from how he—as the NinjaNomicon—acts. Well, the way it is written. Usually he takes the role of a mentor, sometimes an agitator, friend, or cryptic know-it-all. He hates Howard because he is loud, annoying, interrupts on Randy’s training, and that Randy isn’t willing to sacrifice a lot of time without his best bro. 

Name: Tennu  
Age: Unknown  
Likes: Meat, power, fire, and hedonistic tendencies of people.  
Dislikes: Baths, forced to work, and imbalances/balance (depends on the situation if used against him).  
Dirty Little Secret: Occasionally he would still sneak down to the kitchen in the Johnson household to eat lunch meat. Most of the time he messes around with Timmy who thinks the house is haunted by now.  
Motto: “There’s a time to do crap and that time isn’t now. Let me sleep damnit.”  
Head cannon: While he may be an individual who will do whatever he wants, he does care about Jacques and Nommi. He doesn’t show that he cares to the two of them, but they both know. 

Name: Howard Weinerman  
Age: 14 ½  
Likes: Video games, movies, food, hanging out with his best bro, and popularity.  
Dislikes: Someone dissing Grave Punchers, Randy flaking, not having more food, being ignored, and anything that gets in the way of what he wants.  
Dirty Little Secret(s): He tries to not act like he cares for what his sister wants, and he considers the Cunninghams as his second family. He sells the costumes he makes and is saving up to buy the state of the arc gaming system that comes out in two years. He tries not to spend the money he has on food and is only partially successful.  
Motto: “I’ll get someone else to do it.”  
Head cannon: He is the typical jerky friend that we all have, but he does worry for Randy. He is stubborn, but give him enough time—motivation or guilt—he will change his decision on something. He still likes his food and in the past it got him into some tight binds.

Name: Cory  
Fun Fact: He causes some trouble just to see what happens, as he is always testing the wills of others.   
Name: Isabella  
Fun Fact: She changed her name during second grade because she wants to be named after her idol.

Name: Cynthia  
Fun Fact: She was rejected by a guy because she could defend herself when younger, so now she acts defenseless. She quit her martial arts class at yellow belt because of that, and she met Cory in the martial arts school before she forgot about him.

Name: Darcy  
Fun Fact: There is a 1/3 chance that there is going to be some kind of door related accident or it will not open. Cynthia is her first friend who defended her in elementary/primary school. 

Name: Jen  
Fun Fact: She deliberately does things to piss off Cynthia because she thinks it’s funny. Hates how Darcy trails behind her like a dog and tries to talk to the short girl in private wondering why the two are friends.

Name: Julian Volcans (made up last name for any miraculars still reading this)  
Fun Fact: His family owns homes all around the world and a chain café that is very successful. Occasionally he will work in the gothic café or the family store that sells mythical artifacts/occult stuff. 

Name: Theresa  
Fun Fact: She loves to ice skate and competes in multiple competitions. If she is ever angry she is motivated to get back at someone and has the means to collect blackmail. 

Name: Mrs. Green/Madame Green  
Fun Fact: The only reason why her husband Coach Green hasn’t been sacked (besides Principal Slimovitz not caring about whatever the faculty does). She majored in Psychology and minored in Pre-Law; she will use her degree to convince parents to not sack her husband.


	15. Jacques Centric

Jacques sits in the councilors’ office waiting to see M. Volcans who shares his office with Mdm. Green that morning. He has a great start of the day: got up early, Tennu didn’t give him as much trouble waking up, he posted a new video, his new friend will send him a message by the end of the day, and he will give the Book of Knowledge to Hidden today. The only downside of his morning that he couldn’t talk to Gwendolyn this morning; he took a little too much time trying to wake Tennu up, well he allowed him to sleep in, but same thing. Only thing he is worried about is if he should talk to M. Volcans about his extracurricular activity.

It would be nice to share what he had done, and maybe he could give him some pointers in using the Book of Knowledge. He couldn’t make any leeway with the strange book, and he has just been wandering in the strange room the whole time. He turns the page of his Coeur rempli avec vous par Elisa Keypass that he’s been reading to entertain himself. He figures that since he can’t take the English copy of the book to school, figuring that strict American banned books would take it away, he purchased his French version before he left Paris. 

He hears his name being called on and he places his bookmark on the page he stopped before placing it in his backpack. He gets up and walks to M. Volcans area in Mdm. Green’s room, and the two of them were talking. 

“Good Morning M. Volcans and Mdm. Green how was your weekend?” Jacques asks as he sits down in the plush chair.

“I told you not to call me that, I’m only a few years older than you. Making me sound old,” M. Volcans said and the other two laugh.

“Very nice, I saw a movie Sunlight Rein,” Mme. Green says and Jacques nods.

“I heard about it, sounds pretty good,” he says, “unfortunately I just shot videos.”

“For your channel right?” M. Volcans asks and the teen nods. “That sounds nice, I just spent time helping around my parent’s café.”

“That is amazing, always wondered what it is like to serve in a café.” 

“It isn’t much, now Jacques. Is everything alright here for you? Made any new friends, dealing with your problems anything, things like that.” M. Volcans said and Jacques tilts his head.

“Well I managed to talk to one of my friends who is a bit shy,” Jacques says, “I’m going to talk to them later on today.”

“It’s nice that you are accepting of non-binary,” M. Volcans smiles and writes something on his clipboard as Jacques nods.

‘While that is true, I really don’t know their gender,’ he thinks before answering, “I’d like to think the world should me more accepting of people. No matter what they associate themselves as.”

“That is a nice outlook of life. So your mystery friend was the one you were talking about in the previous session?” 

“Yes, I think they feel better if they come out on their own.”

M. Volcans nods his head, “I think they are scared to even tell their friends. From your friend’s perspective you are new, so there is less pressure on you to understand the mechanics of Norrisville. Everyone knows everybody, even if they don’t know it.”

Jacques frowns. He knows that he doesn’t understand what really goes on in town. He didn’t even know that Norrisville even had their own superheroes, ones who have been here for past decades. He only heard comments from his sister about a duo of heroes in Paris that have gained fame. If only he hadn’t accepted the studying abroad program he would be back home to see what the fuss is about. On the other hand, if he didn’t come to Norrisville he wouldn’t have met Hidden and became his trusted partner Phoenix. He smiles at the thought and tries to pay attention to what M. Volcans is saying.

“-lfriends yet?” The previous wielder of Tennu’s miraculous asked.

“No? I haven’t found the right one.” Jacques said and he bites on his tongue for sounding questioning. He is making a statement even if he doesn’t know what the slightly older male said.

“Hm strange. Usually boys your age would be dying to receive the attention you are getting. I remember when I was your age I was vining for a lovely gardenia.” M. Volcans gives him a wistful smile that looks a bit crooked, but the smile disappears as he shakes his head. His eyes still look like they are smiling when he said, “I bet you have to keep them all away from you.”

“Unfortunately I turn them down, not that I don’t like them or anything. Just that I don’t want to date right now.” He says as he glances at his hands.

M. Volcans hums, “Make sure you let them down gently and don’t give one girl too much attention. A fight might break out.”

“Oh Damian don’t scare the poor boy. That only happened once and I was the one who broke it up.” Mme. Green chastises the intern who waves her off.

Jacques stands up and grabs his bag and says, “Well it was a nice session today, but the bell is about to ring. I will see you two next time Mme. Green and M. Volcans.”

As Jacques was leaving through the door M. Volcans calls out, “I said to call me Damian!”

The brunet grins to himself before leaving the counseling center. He stayed there for too long and everyone hanging around in the halls are making their way to their classes. He goes to English and sees that Cory is already at his seat, quickly he slides beside him and get his things out of his bag.

“You had a good weekend?” He asks his friend who is drumming the table with two pencils.

“Yep. I didn’t have to do nothing. Stayed home and relaxed. You?” Cory asks as he finds a constant beat when he strikes his pencils to the desk.

“I explored the city a bit. Got lost occasionally and then had to do some chores.”

“Man that sucks. Why didn’t you call me, I could have at least helped you out.” The drumming continues even as Cory lifts his head.

Jacques shrugs, “Remember, you don’t have Snake to contact me, and I need to be connected to the internet. International calls don’t cost anything.”

“Well shoot, that’s why Cynthia got the app and gave you her number. Do you think you’re going to get a different payment plan or international option?”

“Maybe. Just depends whenever my papa has the chance to change it.” 

“Oh, just ask him when you get the chance. In the mean time I have an app to download.” Cory said as he takes out his phone from his pocket.

“Cory put that back or I will take it myself,” their teacher said and Cory grumbles under his breath.

The corner of Jacques’s lip twitches before he pays attention to the prompt that is on the screen. English class goes on uneventful besides the slight hiccup of someone’s phone going off repeatedly. After the second time where the teacher will go to the back, the phone will cut off unexpectedly, Jacques knew it was a prank. It drove the teacher crazy that she ordered everyone to get into groups and stand in a corner, writing down two paragraphs about disruptions in class. It wasn’t too long, everyone can sit down once they wrote their paragraphs and handed in to the teacher.

When the bell rings, Jacques waited for Cory to catch up, as he was sent back into one of the corners of the room to rewrite a paragraph. He soon finds himself around the girls in his class, talking to him about how unfair it was that their teacher had to punish all of them.

“Well I understand where she is coming from. She wanted to punish the perpetrator, and the only way to get the person is to make them do lines.”

“Wow Jacques I didn’t think of it that way,” said a brunette with her hair braided in a fishtail.

Another girl nods, “Yeah. Too bad she couldn’t find the guy. It was a waste of time and we got two pages of homework. Too bad we couldn’t do the classwork.”

“Come on Jacq, you and I need to start going. You too fine ladies, I’ll see you in class later Veronica. Char be careful down the stairs, or tie your shoes.” Cory said as he slung his arm around his neck and forced him to walk out the door.

After the two of them get in a crowd Cory slips his arm off of Jacques’s neck. He gives him a thankful look, “Thank you Cory. I would have been there forever.”

“You are too nice Jacques seriously need to tell them to get a move on or you’ll be late. Heck stop turning them down so easily, cannot take another lunch confession where you’re pulled out somewhere.” Cory rolls his eyes as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. 

“You know you can call me Jacq right? I wouldn’t mind.” Jacques reminds his friend as the two of them walk to their next class.

“Nah, I know a few Jacks already, plus your name is unique here.” 

“It isn’t that unique.” He shrugs as Cory gives him a bewildered look.

“Maybe back in France, but this is America, home to immigrants.” Spreads his arms out and almost smacks him. Cory did manage to hit another student and he quickly apologized. 

“It’s cool, just don’t do it again.” The guy who got hit said before he walks in front of the two of them.

The two friends walk to their next class together, the last class they have before gym, which is after lunch. History flies by quick, and soon the two part ways to go to their next class. Soon he is flocked by a crowd of girls and he doesn’t know if he got the memo or not about the little situation. Apparently if Cory isn’t around, not many people will be willing to approach him, which is weird. His friend isn’t even scary, maybe it has something to do with the glares when someone intrudes on his space. He really needs to grow a backbone and step away from people who are too close. 

None the less, the girls around him are nice, some are loud, and others are polite. They are all fun to be around and a few guys were around, who just came from their classes and spotted him. He tries to talk to everyone at once: telling a portion of the guys about the football matches he loves to watch, then reminding himself they are called soccer in America, and asking the girls if anything interesting happened during the weekend. He could barely make out what people were saying, but he tried to nod his head and follow along. He finds out that there is going to be a soccer match from Lloyd—one of the only people who even cares about soccer—and he really wants to go to the game on Thursday. He wants to talk in depth with him about the game and he hears some of the girls chatting about seeing the heroes occasionally in town. He bites his cheek to restrain a smirk.

He would love to see any pictures or videos that someone manage to capture, but he hopes no one was near the park they were at. That would be awful, especially if someone manage to trail him as he detransformed behind a tree when the coast was clear. Not to mention if someone found out about Hidden’s identity, he will be the one who will figure it out, he doesn’t need some kind of reveal. Sure his kwami is scary—Tennu managed to say a few days later that Hidden Buns in the ages have a unique bond with their kwami—but he learned his lesson. Don’t actually try to ask him specific details, only wait until he reveals something, and he can add it to his growing list.

He felt his phone vibrate and he walks into class. A text came from Cynthia on the Snake app saying she won’t be able to meet him up in fourth period because of a dentist appointment. He texts back that he’ll miss her and he hopes that she can get back to Norrisville for lunch. She replies back with a thanks, before asking if he could get a copy of the assignments in class. He types in “yes” and closes his phone to get his things ready and plans on informing his teacher in the next class about Cynthia’s predicament. He is in his advance math class, Geometry, and he attentively listens to the lesson.

The moment he was able to get out of his fourth period class—Latin—it was time for lunch, and he went to wait on his four best friends. Jacques is a bit antsy of not knowing if Cynthia would show up or not, she still hasn’t texted him yet. He goes to his usual spot where he meets up with everyone. He sees Isabella, Jen, Cory, and Darcy show up, trailing behind one another.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Cynthia?” Darcy asks, the mosey girl speaking up loudly for everyone to hear her.

“She’ll show up later. I doubt she would forget where she sits.” Isabella said as she broke from her talk with Cory.

“Doesn’t she have an appointment or something since she wasn’t in fourth period?” Jacques asked, trying to remind Darcy gently.

“…Yes. She mentioned something like that to me yesterday and then texted me in fourth. Said she was done around that time, but she didn’t want to come to school in the middle of class.” Darcy slightly frowns before being quiet throughout the walk to lunch.

“Anyway, so what do you think about my idea?” Jen asks as she talks to him about a project she is working for on art.

“It sounds interesting, but how are you going to do it?”

“Well I’ll start with a Styrofoam base and make the logo of the school in cardboard with thick paper glued onto it. It shouldn’t weigh that much, which is what I’m aiming for. Has to be under half a pound was the requirements.”

Jacques doesn’t know how to say something that has been bothering him for so long, so he spits it out, “How much is a pound to kilograms?’

“One pound is equal to two kilos,” Jen rattles off and Jacques nods.

“Oh, then yes I think it would work perfectly.” He smiles as he grabs his lunch, and Jen smiles widely at his praise.

“You should smile more often,” Darcy suddenly said as he waits beside the raven haired girl for the rest of his friends.

“But I do smile a lot,” Jacques said confused as Jen walks up to them. They trio waits for Isabella and Cory.

“Jacq it’s just that you seem brighter when you show your whole mouth. Your head sort of tilts lopsided with those pearly white teeth.” Darcy comments, not even embarrassed from what she said. He raises his eyebrow at her and she panics, “I-I me-ean that as a-a compliment. Sorry I s-say strange things sometimes. Off-putting and all.”

Jen snorts at how Darcy is acting and Jacques couldn’t help but be a little worried for her. He has heard her made comments in the past that were odd or out of place, but he hasn’t been on the receiving end. “That is bruce?”

“I meant it in the aesthetic sense!” She yelps and the last two come in trying to figure out what happened.

“So what’s the sitch?” Isabella asks and Cory nods.

“Just Darcy being Darcy. Saying something before thinking is all.” Jen replies as she smirks down to the slightly shorter girl.

The girl in question trails behind the group and brings up a concern within him. When they go to their table she sits the farthest away from him and Jen. She mutters under her breath that he managed to hear as he was going to his seat, “I meant it as aesthetically.”

“There there, no harm no foul.” Cory said beside her as he touches her shoulder.

Jacques was about to tell her he didn’t mind the comment when he saw her shrinking from the touch. He guess she doesn’t like unexpected contact, especially when she tries to move away from surprise hugs. “Yeah I didn’t mind, just didn’t know if I was using bruce right. I usually use cool.”

Darcy looks up with relief and says with her eyes widening, “Oh. Well still sorry about that.”

“So do you think it’s a good idea or not?” Jen repeats her question and Jacques nods.

“Jen he already said he liked it.” Isabella drawls out as she eats her mash potatoes. 

“You don’t know what I even told him about.” 

“There is something called overhearing you. Not too difficult to do since you’re a bit too loud.” 

“That is called eavesdropping you-you,” Jen repeats trying to find a word to call Isabella when Jacques squeezes her hand.

“Please don’t call her something bad, it would break my heart.” He says sincerely and sees Jen blushing slightly.

“Well fine.” The artist said and Cory snickers at her and she is annoyed, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing nothing. Just carry on,” he continues to snicker, his eyes filled with mirth. “Oh this is going to be good.”

“Tell me about it,” Isabella says.

Jacques wonders why they said that. ‘Do they assume I am unaware of Jen’s slight crush on me? I have been playing oblivious to it for a while now.’ He shrugs and eats his food, occasionally debating about the pros and cons of school food. 

Just as they were getting into a heated discussion Cynthia sits down next to him—opposed to sitting next to Darcy—with a brown bag from Charlie’s Cluckers. She looks a bit annoyed, but she smiles soon after. 

“I just had the worse day ever,” the brunette begins, “I couldn’t eat or drink for thirty minutes and it took forever for the food to get ready. My mom told me they couldn’t record the last basketball game, and I had a run in with a unsavory bunch of people on the way here.”

“They didn’t seem that bad,” Cory says and Jacques wonders when he saw their friend.

“They are impossible, especially the large one.” Cynthia scrunches up her nose before opening the bag, “How was everyone’s day compared to mine? Lovely I suppose?”

“It was decent. I have your homework in my binder and we are supposed to translate the next passage on chapter five for homework.” Jacques said as he gets up, “I’ll be back in a bit.” 

He heads out of the cafeteria, mainly to go feed Tennu because he could hear him moaning about food around his neck. He has a few pieces of jerky in his pocket and a Long Mark, hopefully then he will quiet down. “Just give me a minute and I’ll feed you.” He says under his breath as he feels the other squirming around.

Jacques hurries to the nearest bathroom, even though he wants to go to the library to see if his friend happens to leave the note yet. Opening the closest stall he puts the seat cover down and loosens up his scarf a little more. Tennu flies from over the top, aggravating his throat as he dives into his pocket to grab the Long Mark. The bird rips open the packaging and chomps on the meat as Jacques rubs his neck.

“You don’t have to be so rough.” He says as he gives his kwami a weak glare.

“Kid you never let me in your bag anymore. I wouldn’t be so bored if I was in there. I could actually eat and your friends won’t be suspicious.”

“Then I have to buy more jerky you pig.”

“You were tempting me right there! An unopened pack of dried meat waiting to be torn open by my beak. To lay inside the bag and eat to my heart’s content. At least until everything is gone,” Tennu salivates and he wipes it off with his wing. 

The boy’s bathroom door opens and Jacques drops his pants and pretends he’s using the toilet. Tennu continues to munch on his lunch as he waits for the other guy to leave. After a sound of water running, stopping, and more water running, the male leaves. Jacques lets out a breath he was holding and zips up his pants. 

“Maybe I should,” Jacques says out loud and Tennu cheers, “but you got to save some for later. I have no clue if there’s going to be multiple attacks in a day again.”

“Just pack a small one and I won’t eat it kid. Feather’s honor,” Tennu says as he holds up one wing, the other grips at the remainder Long Mark. 

He sighs and nods his head, which Tennu flies around performing corkscrews and dives in ecstasy. “You won’t regret it kid! I swear on it.”

“I’m already regretting my decision.” He sighs as he waits for the kwami to be done. He plucks him from the air once the bird finished the Long Mark.

“Hey what’s the big idea? There’s still jerky in your pockets!” The kwami puffs out his cheeks as he attempts to get the food.

“We wasted enough time here, and we need to get going.” Jacques stuffs the kwami behind his scarf. 

“It’s always uncomfortable back here.” Tennu whines and Jacques rolls his eyes.

“Why don’t you sleep in your miraculous? It won’t be that bad.”

The kwami shuffles around, going under his shirt before saying, “Fine.”

The miraculous holder feels a flash of hotness from the pendant and he leaves the stall and the bathroom. He walks back into the cafeteria and sees that everyone at the table is finished with their meals. Cynthia and Jen got into an argument and it looks like the other three are commenting on how everything is going.

“What happened when I was away?” He asks, as he sits next to the two girls who are glaring at one another.

“Nothing,” Jen said as she looks away. 

“Exactly, just a little disagreement. So did you go to the counselor’s again?” Cynthia changes the subject and Jacques looks at Cory. The only guy mouths to him that he’ll tell him later.

“No the library, I had to turn in a book from my locker,” Jacques lies smoothly.

“It takes you that long to drop off a book?” Cynthia asks, giving him her full attention.

He hears Jen scoff behind him, but he ignores it. “A few teachers were around and would have asked to see my hall pass. Had to take the long way around.”

“I see. Well you better eat quick, and I need you’re opinion on the latest fashion magazine for my fall outfit.” Cynthia brings out the magazine as she talks and Jacques peruse through it.

He notices some of the styles within the magazine will not compliment her figure as he eats his corn. They are meant for more bust heavy individuals even if they are on thin models. Not to mention some of the styles inside are more mature than something that a typical teen would wear. Cynthia is slightly muscular yet still remaining lithe. He makes his decision.

“A cute tee along with some leggings would look nice along with some ruby or topaz jewelry if you could find something to compliment the tee.” He points at the pictures and Cynthia nods her head.

“They do look good, maybe if I find a blue or a green cute tee this will work.” She says to herself before flashing Jacques a large smile, “Thanks Jacq I’m sure these clothes will look good on me.”

“Of course they will, they will look astounding on you,” he compliments and spies a blush on her cheeks. He turns his eyes away and starts a conversation with Cory, cursing mentally.

Jacques didn’t mean to accidentally give Cynthia a reason to like him. He meant it in good nature as a friend, but she took it too far. He pretends to not notice the effects of what happened, playing ignorant is his best bet. If Tennu knew of what he did, he would be laughing like crazy. He dispose of his tray and everyone grabs their backpacks before leaving. Darcy was in front of them and she went through the door that sometimes sticks. She pushes the door, but it refuses to open. Isabella helps her out and he could hear the small girl that trails behind Cynthia muttering about evil doors. 

The corners of his mouth twitch up and soon everyone parts, as Cory walks next to him to go to the gym. As the two were a fair distance from the rest of the girls Cory says, “I don’t know if you intentionally charm girls or not man, but you sure did chose a bad one.”

“If you mean the clothing I picked for Cynthia I only meant it as a friend.”

Jacques grips his bag as they are one hallway away from the gym. “No, I mean Cynthia was already in the cafeteria when you were talking to Jen. She thought you were flirting with my sis and was getting catty when you left. That was what they were arguing about.”

“But I wasn’t flirting with your sister, no offense she’s nice and all, but not to my tastes.” He waves his hands thinking he has offended his friend, he didn’t want to lose another one.

The other brunet male shrugs, “Yeah that would be kind of weird. Anyway looks like Cynthia calmed down when you picked some clothes for her. Jen was a bit relieved, but she still gave Cynthia the stink-eye.” Jacques hums. “So what is your type?”

He stills a moment before continuing to walk, one step behind Cory. ‘I could say attributes of him, and lay of the red head comment. He might think I like Isabella, and I think he likes her.’ Clearing his throat Jacques confesses, “Someone who is expressive and will do whatever they can to finish something. And maybe a bit reckless, I heard from someone that recklessness equates free spirited.”

“So you’re the type of guy who goes for less physical stuff. And from the way you look you have a crush on a nice girl. Bruce, but you better not hit on my girl.”

“You have a girlfriend? Oh I wouldn’t think about stealing her away.” Jacques says and tries to steer the conversation somewhere else as the two walk into the locker room.

“Yep, she is certainly the cheese,” Cory sighs having a love struck look, “and Maddie loves me back. We haven’t really officially told everyone yet, so you better not spill.”

“Maddie the blond with the red streaks in her hair. The one who said she didn’t like your hoodie the first day?” He inquires as they go through the cage to the lockers.

“Mhmn the very one. I love a girl who is a bit sassy and isn’t afraid to speak her mind. Plus she is just so casual, like she doesn’t need to prove anything.” Cory soon falls into his own world as he keeps talking about his girlfriend as he changes. “She is just so amazing, especially whenever she clicks her tongue whenever she sees someone doing something wrong that is her pet peeve. Like one time I saw her seeing someone do a bad trick on a skateboard and she got on his case. Even demonstrated, I even recorded it to tease her later on. I am showing it to her on our month anniversary.” 

Jacques laughs at his friend’s energy of talking about someone. He makes note to go congratulate her. He slips on his running shoes, ties them, and shakes his head in amusement. Cory continues to talk about Maddie and ignores everything around him. Even a teen—Tristan—who tries to impress him after losing to him in a fight during the beginning of the year. 

“Hey listen Cory! I want a rematch right here and now! This time I am prepared and I won’t lose for the thirty-seventh time!” The green haired male yells right in Cory’s face, but his friend passes by him.

Cory doesn’t acknowledge at the yelling teen and doesn’t seem like he is listening. Jacques sweats at how it looks like Tristan is red in the face along with some veins popping out. “…so Maddie and I went to the movies last week. It was honking bruce since we had a bet going on who was scared from the horror film. Whoever gripped harder on the other person’s hands owes the other ice cream. I just think she used that excuse to hold my hand.” Cory continues as he rubs his chin, “I am the greatest boyfriend ever.”

“STOP IGNORING ME!” Tristan yells at the top of his lungs and even Jacques’s ears hurt despite the other is by Cory’s other side. 

Jacques wonders why Cory cannot hear Tristan, like he is deaf or something. He then spots earphones and he wonders when he put them on. Surely his friend could still hear other people, especially when someone is yelling practically in his ear.

“That is enough!” Coach Green yells and everyone quiets down, even Cory who has a delayed reaction. “Ten laps now! With twenty pound weights to each ankle now!” 

Everyone grumbles as they head over to get ankle weights and trudge outside. Cory touches something on his shirt and Jacques assumes that he is adjusting the volume. As the two of them were about to slip on their weights the guys in class started yelling.

Instantly he turns his head to face the newly formed akuma. A grey compact being who looks blocky in the way that each footstep causes a large dent on the wooden floor. There is straw like hair on the top, along with different colored ankle weights than the ones given out. He realizes that the stank snake must be in there, causing one of his classmates to turn into an akuma. Jacques drops his weights and he needs to get somewhere fast to transform. 

First thing, he needs to make sure that most of the guys are safe, or the very least find out who the akuma is targeting. He has a idea that it is Tristan from the way he is chasing him and Cory. The two of them run outside and part in separate directions. Jacques hears the walls collapsing and glances back to see that the akuma is going to Cory. He hides behind a tree and yells, “Mask on!” 

Bolting to the student fleeing for his life and the akuma stops momentarily to touch his ankle weights. The color of red changes to green and he is faster than before, managing to gain ground with Cory. Phoenix notices that the large akuma isn’t making as large craters every time he puts his foot down. 

“So he can manipulate how much weight goes to his fee. That will be slightly difficult. If he manages to kick me or Hidden we are crepes.” Phoenix voices his thoughts out loud as he lift his right hand up and presses the trigger for three of the feathers to wrap around the akuma. 

He moves his arm slightly so the feathers don’t impale him and he flips up his communications as he tugs on the bound akuma. He says, “Contact Hidden.” 

The monotone voice beeps before replying, “Hidden is unavailable scanning…available now.”

Phoenix sees Hidden’s face and what appears to be a blue background with something scribbled on it. He tugs on the bound akuma, struggling, as he digs his heels to the ground. “Come outside there’s an akuma who’s chasing a student. The akuma has some kind of weights and-” he tugs harder before he could be sent flying. “-just get here soon.”

“On it Phoenix. Just need to get outside and,” he glances at his screen to see that he sees a green door.

He closes the communication to keep himself focused as he refuses to acknowledge that his partner manage to transform in one of the bathroom stalls. The akuma is slowly making his way toward Cory and he can’t take the final blow without Hidden there. From what Tennu told him, only Hidden can destroy the stank snake, so the Sorcerer won’t be gaining anymore power. The snake doesn’t vanish completely like with Hidden, and isn’t affected by his feathers. 

The hero sighs as he shouts, “Hey! What’s the matter with you? Can’t go chasing around defenseless students.”

“Defenseless? Hahaha that is a load of bull.” The akuma yells and turns around. 

Phoenix sees that Cory managed to turn the corner of the school and he tugs on the akuma again, managing to move him a few millimeters or so forward. “Well it certainly isn’t fair to beat up students with no power to defend themselves.” He replies as he makes a mental note to work on his upper body strength if he is going to be holding akumas away from their targets.

“He humiliated me! He pushed me down and laughed!” The stank’d Tristan yells out.

‘I have a distinct memory that you were picking a fight and Cory judo flipped you. Then you got into ridiculous competitions with him,’ Phoenix thought as he releases his feathers to rush toward him.

The feathers rear back into his weapon as he runs at the grey akuma as he caught a flash of black from the rooftop. He decides to act now as he plans to feint attack of coming from the front when he means to use two of his feathers and cut the two weights. Stank released from the weights as the akuma is enveloped in green and Hidden jumps down with his sword glowing white. He sees a nice image of him bending as he strikes the snake, neutralizing it. 

“Looks like I was late, sorry about that partner.” Hidden says as he turns around, putting his sword to his back. 

It is interesting to see it as Phoenix doesn’t know how the sword manages to attach itself without anything holding itself up. He flickers his eyes back on Hidden’s expressive electric blue eyes that he can see he is guilty.

“No worries, at least it was easy to handle.” He comments to reassure his partner as he walks closer to the red head. He places his arm around the other’s shoulder and directs him to the building, “At least now I won’t have to give you a noogie.”

Hidden snorts, “True. My poor head won’t have to suffer your abuse.”

He rolls his eyes, “I bet you are.”

“You seem to be in a good mood,” Hidden comments as he glances at him.

“I’m always in a good mood.” 

The shorter hero rolls his eyes, “Sure you are. You didn’t get to play the role of mother hen today.” 

“You’re right, I didn’t have to worry about your cottontail.” Just as he said that Hidden slips from his arm.

“Of course not. Anyway how was the Book of Knowledge?” He asks, keeping his back to him.

Phoenix frowns and makes sure he is beside Hidden who is walking casually to see he is biting his lip. “It is a weird experience. Unfortunately I don’t have it on me to give, but maybe later.”

“I don’t mind, but I don’t get how reading will help us be better fighters.”

“Trust me the experience will be bruce.” 

“I’ll hold you to it. We have to get going, especially me, so I’ll see you later.” With that Hidden made a dash behind him and jumped down from the side of the roof. 

Quickly Phoenix runs to the place where his partner went, and sees a small window close. “So he does go to the restroom to transform.” He evaluates if he wants to slide down there to catch a glimpse of his partner, but he decides against it. He already made this a game to find out his partner’s identity, no use in cheating now. Plus, he will get his head chewed from Hidden’s kwami, and he does not want to be on it’s—he doesn’t know the gender—wrath. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jacques calls Mrs. Jefferson—she prefers Mrs. rather than Mdm.—at the end of the day telling her he is going to be in tutoring for a bit and he’d call her when he’s done. A quick lie to go to the library and pick up the note from his mysterious friend. He wonders what the other’s reply to his honesty of wanting to get to know the other. 

Mrs. Jefferson said it was alright and Jacques is talking to all of his friends who need to be picked up from the bus. The only time he could spend outside with them since he usually leaves when he sees Mrs. Jefferson’s car parked in the front of the line, waiting for him. He would go back and to school and place the BoK in the air vent above the cafeteria or somewhere so Hidden can pick it up later.

There is a weird shadow on the ground and he looks up. The teen sees a flying robot and he curses in French. Most days there has been some form of attack, but when there is a student stanking and a robot attack, that is when things get annoying. He cannot wait for someone to call out that there is an attack, he has to get the crowd scattering, and in the chaos he can transform.

“A robot!” He shouts, pointing at the mechanical dragonfly overhead. 

This caused other people to look up, run, and start screaming. Some students managed to get onto buses, even if it wasn’t their own, and the drivers immediately left the parking lot.

Jacques sees that his friends made it onto the buses as he ran toward the school. He dived under a bush and waited a moment before transforming. 

Phoenix burst out of the underbrush and has his fingers hit the mechanism to release one of the feathers to hit the mechanical dragonfly. The robot was flying around with electricity crackling around its wings once it spotted a whole group of students, preparing to dive-bomb them. 

His feather managed to cut through the metal on the body of the robot. Phoenix smirks—even if no one could see—and he releases the other feathers as the dragonfly targets him. The other four feathers released and hit the sides of it along with spearheading the dragonfly in-between its eyes. The robot went down and Phoenix retracted his feathers. He decides to call Hidden to tell him that the threat has been dealt with.

He always preferred fighting robots opposed to akumas, at least then he will not have a guilty conscious if he roughs them up a bit. All akumas are humans while robots are just lifeless husks that are programmed to do whatever they are told. Phoenix trails his fingers through his hair before lifting the communication part up. Immediately he brings up Hidden’s icon, rabbit ears just like on the slip of paper they found during the Trials, and begins to talk.

“The target has been apprehended. It was just some robot that was easy to defeat since it didn’t get a chance to use its electricity attack. I will-what the juice?!” He cuts off as suddenly there are bars surrounding him and he is in some kind of cage. He looks around and sees that the defeated robot managed to become a cage. “This is honking unbelievable. Hidden get here asap because this is not looking good for me.” Phoenix sees that there is a electric current going through the bars and it only looks like the bottom of the cage is insulated. He doesn’t know how a thin sheet could go underneath his legs, but there is a good chunk of dirt and grass in the cage. The grass by the bars catches on fire and he stomps I out.

He can hear the sound of wings flapping and the cage moves up. He quietly curses and keeps his communication on. “I’m going to keep this on, but you are going to have to locate me,” Phoenix says as he fiddles around the screen. The large screen splits into two and he sees a few apps, one is a tracker. He turns that one on and he hopes that Hidden knows how to use his. ‘Just in case,’ he thinks before speaking, “Tracker on me is on, so you should be able to put on the map.”

The flame hero still sees that it is just him on the screen, no other hero on there, and he realizes this will go straight to voicemail. He sees that he is approaching a large building that looks like a big M and he makes a comment, “Wherever I’m going I’m in an area where there is an M building. McFist’s company right? No wait, I’m going inside of it?” He closes the communications panel and gets ready as the window at the top of the building slides up.

Who knew that the enemy the two of them were facing is one of the richest man in the world? Well it certainly solves the problem of funding, he may not know how much robots cost to build in production, but it must cost a hefty sum from constant destruction. 

He hopes Hidden gets here soon, but he needs to be realistic, it will take him time. Phoenix narrows his eyes as he sees two men approach him as the cage touch down, he needs to buy time for Hidden. 

The first man is short and large with a mechanical hand that has a brain. He is familiar in the way that someone sees celebrities on billboards and commercials. Phoenix realizes who he is, Hannibal McFist, the guy with a blond handlebar mustache who is beloved by all in the city. The guy had the gaul to even use his sound bite of saying McSkinnies are great. He is despicable in the way of using advertisement and trying to destroy him, along with his partner.

The other guy beside him is thin and in a well-dressed purple pantsuit that has a lab coat over it. To be honest, Phoenix doesn’t recognize his face, from his mustache to his glasses. He looks like a well-dressed scientist that’s for sure.

“Look at him Viceroy! I caught Phoenix all because of my ingenious plan!” McFist yells at his companion who looks a bit annoyed.

The man gives him a smug look, “Yes indeed, all because of my plan-”

“MY PLAN!”’’

“Your plan. That one part of the Norrisville duo is captured.” Viceroy gives his boss a side look before bringing his attention onto Phoenix, “Oh goody capture was a success, go me with my evil genius,” 

Phoenix glares at the two of them and decides he should get information off of them. “Why don’t you like us? Sending those robots to destroy us!”

“Well that’s simple. I hate you!” McFist yells and he sneers, “You in specific. Always getting in my way of world domination and popularity, especially with everyone thinking you’re oh so nice. It makes me sick.”

“So it’s baseless hatred.” 

“Tch you wouldn’t understand, you are always wrecking everything!” McFist yells, “Now you are here I can go to phase two of my plan! Viceroy get a line with the Sorcerer!”

‘What? You can’t be serious.’ He thinks as he sees McFist laughing obnoxiously as he takes a few steps closer to his cage. Viceroy moves toward the oddly placed large cylinder in the center of the room. 

The man taunts from the other side of the bars, “You won’t be around long now. Finally you’ll get what you deserve!”

“Wait a minute, don’t you want to try to take the source of my power?” Phoenix suggests as he clenches his jaw.

‘I have one shot before they even call the Sorcerer,’ he thinks as he sees Viceroy still. 

“The source of your power! I can add that to my wish before I destroy you!” The man yells out loud and his assistant stops before contacting the Sorcerer.

“The source of your power? Now this I got to see. Well this better be good.” Viceroy crackles as he struts over and critically look at him.

‘Good they took the bait.’ Phoenix smirks, ‘Now I just need to sell it. Shouldn’t be that hard.’

“You ever know how I manage to foil all your plans,” he starts, oozing confidence as he takes a step forward in the cage and squares his shoulders back. “It’s all because this little mask.”

“Which one?” McFist asks, confusion evident.

“Which one do you think?” He answers back.

The blonde man growls, “Viceroy.” 

“Given the similarities between Phoenix and his sidekick I’d say the one covering his eyes,” Viceroy dryly states.

“Your eyes!”

“Then again, didn’t you say something about the Sorcerer telling you to take something from them?” Viceroy continues as he looks at his tablet in his hand.

The other man grimaces, “I forgot.”

“Well aren’t you a clever bunch. Too bad for you two you’ll never find out our identities. It would make it easier to destroy us.” 

“UGH! Get that mask off, call in the roboapes we will take it off his face!” McFist orders and Viceroy continues to mess with the tablet.

There was an alarm sent—from what Phoenix assumes Viceroy activated it—and roboapes come pouring into the room. There are dozens of them as they all run toward the cage. A few of them manage to smack into the bars, but electricity coursed through them, making them fall to the ground. A few of their heads were blown off and Viceroy holds his hand up.

“Sir obviously he wants us to open the cage for him. Don’t fall for his trap.” Viceroy says just as McFist was trying to reach into the cage to swipe at his head.

“Ha! Like I would do that. Viceroy contact the Sorcerer! I need to get him. Ouch! Cursed electricity! Roboapes stop!” McFist rubs his arm as he gives his command. 

The roboapes stop and surround Viceroy as he goes back to make contact with the Sorcerer. Soon the cylinder turns green, and the image of a not-man appears. Sagging dark green skin, glowing white eyes, light green curl of his lips, yellow teeth, with a ragged hood on his head appears in the cylinder. Phoenix knows that there is no way the thing—male—could be a human. He is aware that there are supernatural or mythical—the very least magical—forces in the world. Why else is there magical jewelry that can turn someone into a superhero with the aid by a companion? 

“Viceroy, to what do I owe this pleasure? Have you two finally put that bunny in his place and take his miraculous?” The Sorcerer raises his eyebrow before snorting, “No, then again you had those years of not following through with your end of the bargain. Leaving me trapped in this accursed hole.”

McFist walks toward the cylinder filled with confidence with a large diabolical grin, “Oh Sorcerer, don’t worry about it. I captured Phoenix, see.” The billionaire points behind him and the head turns to look at him.

“Phoenix?! I specifically said to get Hidden Bun out of the picture! He is the only one who could siphon off my power.” The Sorcerer growls.

The man speaking falters which Phoenix feels smug about. ‘If only I could get out of here. Now that they are distracted I need to find a way out of here. Something heavy needs to break the bars. That large machine should do, if only I know if I can pull it in. I can use that desk,’ the hero thinks as he looks around the room without turning his head. He doesn’t want to tip the three off that he is planning his escape. As he looks around he sees a faint red above the cylinder, it’s coming from a vent. ‘Of course, Hidden’s stealthing it.’

“Well that was only phase one of the plan,” McFist hesitantly said as he looked at Viceroy.

“Yes, phase two is to wait for Hidden Bun to figure out where his partner in crime is.” Viceroy picks up his boss’s fumble before crackling, “An excellent evil plan right? Muhaha!”

Phoenix catches that the Sorcerer gives the two a hard look and he edges for the side of the cage. He keeps glancing at the cylinder—more accurately above it—to see a flash of red look like he is nodding. 

“Right. That is why you captured the useless one out of the two.” The caller says dryly and Phoenix would glare if he wasn’t distracted.

“Phoenix isn’t useless. That brat is always meddling and taking down everything that I send at them. He is the pillar of the two and without him that cottontail weirdo will fall.

Which is exactly why I captured him.” The shorter male ends his little speech with an ego stroke.

The captured hero could barely make out Viceroy rolling his eyes and he stomps his foot to the ground before activating all five of his feathers to hit the desk and bring it back.

There is a crashing of wood to the bars, the bars didn’t break and he uses the feathers on the large device to see if it would move. His enemies turned to see the crash and McFist calls out, “Roboapes attack!” The robots come running to the other side of the room as he is making some progress of moving the machine. Hidden jumped down from the vent and slashes a few of the robots in half as he bounds his way toward him.

The Sorcerer yells, “Get him! Destroy Hidden Bun!” He doesn’t know what happens but he hears the doors opening again and he assumes more robots were called on.

Just as he was about to bring the machine to the cage Hidden jumps up on the cage and stabs his sword through the top. He saws at the top and he glances up at forgetting to try to do that. If the bottom of the cage was insulated so would be the top. Phoenix takes care of the robots that are getting too close to the cage using his long range weapon to impale them as Hidden makes progress with his escape.

The cut out sheet fell out and Hidden leans down, his hand outstretched. He takes his hands and the other struggles to pull him up. Phoenix aims his right hand up and releases a feather, it impales to the roof and instead of it coming back to him—like usual—he pressed a button that would bring him to whatever he latched on. He is out of the cage with Hidden still grasping his hand as the two are above the cage. He releases the button and pushes on the mechanism that brings the feather back to the wing.  
The two of them manage to crotch on top of the cage, an inch from the whole.

“Get to the window and break it, we are getting out of here.” Phoenix said as they see a swarm of roboapes surround them. 

“Right.” Hidden nods and tightens his grip on his sword as he jumps down, on the faces of the apes.

He runs on top of them and Phoenix follows suit as the two make their way to the windows. When they had to get on the ground they started slashing away at the roboapes around them. Phoenix didn’t dare release any of his feathers, he needs each of them as he cuts through the outer metal plating to the wires. Hidden manage to reach to the windows first as he started slashing at them, breaking the glass. He does the same as Hidden moved away to have his back, fighting any apes around them.

Once he makes a large enough hole where there is no chance that either of them will have their skin touch the glass. He yells out, “Get on my back!”

“What?” Is Hidden’s eloquent response.

“Get on my back and hold onto my shoulders.” 

“But the apes-” Hidden barely said before he cuts the other off.

“Take a few down and put your sword away. Hurry up!” Phoenix says as he doesn’t dare to turn back, having his right hand up.

He acts when he feels Hidden’s hands tighten on his shoulder and his knees grip his sides. With that he jumps and releases two feathers to the nearest building. They fall a bit before he releases two more ahead of them and retracts the previous two to keep the momentum going. Phoenix doesn’t focus on the damage he causes to the surroundings or Hidden’s warmth, he just wants to get the two out of there. He ignores the traffic below and searches for a clear area to stop at. He spots a strip mall nearby and pulls his weight, along with Hidden’s weight, to it. He retracts his feathers as he makes a slightly rough landing.

Hidden jumps off from his back and worriedly looks at him. “Do you want me to get you anything? You had me worried there. I thought you would be done for when I got there.”

“Please give me more credit, I know how to make a conversation long. Now how was it?” He asks and his partner gives him a curious look.

“How was what?”

“Didn’t you once suggested about me flying and how you were excited about it?” He reminds the hero and the other goes wide eyed.

“Oh yeah. I kind of forgot about it when we were escaping from those psycho robots. It was so bruce! I thought I was going to fall off for a minute, but it was better than any rollercoaster I been on.” The hero praises after dryly stating the fact.

He chuckles, “Yeah I guess it was great.”

“So you know how to swing around buildings, when did you do that?”

“I had some help from the Book of Knowledge.”

“See you can do totally bruce stuff with it. I wonder what I could learn from it?” He states his question out loud.

“You’ll find out when I put it in the vent above the cafeteria.” 

Hidden nods, “So what did it feel like? Swinging around by yourself compared with extra weight.”

“It was…liberating. I know I am bound by gravity, but it felt like there was no gravity in the air by myself. Just me and my trusty wing, going anywhere I please. I would have loved to show you the experience when we didn’t have to deal with McFist. At least then you would have properly enjoyed it.”

“I still have other opportunities right?” Hidden grins cheekily.

“That is true.” Phoenix says but thinks, ‘I wouldn’t mind doing that more often. We should enjoy ourselves and at least he is closer.’

The two settle into silence before Hidden breaks it, “You really did worry me. Ha. Guess I understand why you act like a mother hen all the time.” 

“I do not act like a mother hen,” Phoenix denies the accusation, “you just don’t understand how often you get into these crazy stunts. Someone has to worry for you.”

“Then who’ll worry about you when you have to deal with something you can’t handle? Hm.”

He lightly punches the other, “Of course you Hidden. What, you want me to admit it?”

“’Corse I do. Better than just thinking about it.” The black and red hero returns the playful punch. “Now if you excuse me I have some explaining to do. You better think of a good cover story bud. You and I are so going to talk about what kind of lies we tell others.”

“I bet mine will be more believable,” Phoenix smirks—even if his partner can’t see it—and the other rolls his eyes.

“What use if the story sounds so real? The important thing about stories is that they have to be fun.” 

“You are so going to fail.”

“Hey, don’t jinx me! I still have time before I trip over my words.” Hidden crosses his arms, pretending to be cross, before giving him a wide smile. He waves, “Well I’ll see ya later man. Be careful and all.”

“Same to you.” Phoenix replies as he watches the other jump down and scale a building a street over that is around the same height as those around it. 

Watching the hero appear as a speck of a dot Phoenix makes his way to Norrisville High. As he draws nearer to the school he detransforms a building over. Tennu flies out of his miraculous only to get caught in his scarf. He loosens the scarf to allow the tired kwami to breathe and Tennu said from the comfort of the scarf, “Today was an interesting day. You getting captured an all.”

“How do you know that?”

“I may not be able to do what that moody kwami can kid, but all kwamis are aware of what happens to their miraculous wielders.” With that explanation he nods. 

The two are silent on the walk to school, and Jacques assumes that Tennu is asleep since he isn’t moving much. He sighs and ponders over the situation he was in. He wasn’t supposed to get captured, from what his true enemy revealed. Hidden was supposed to be in the cage, not him, from what he speculates. He tried to destroy the stank snake before, when he took care of a fairly weak akuma by himself. Even with his feathers piercing at it, it didn’t disappear like usual. It continued to move as it shifted forms. The student managed to be alright, but as he chased it down he lost the newly formed snake—darker than before with hints of black swirling on the ‘skin’—into the lower vents.

He can see why the Sorcerer views his fearless partner—who occasionally spouts a one-liner of hurting/killing of one of them—as a threat. That doesn’t explain why McFist didn’t realize that he could bring Hidden to them. When he and Viceroy were talking to their master—or their ally—they made a half-assed lie. It turned out to be true, but he can see the conflict of interest. The robots more often than not target him specifically, while the akumas are free for all. Something tells him that Sorcerer doesn’t have control over his akumas much; he barely seen him contact the overshadowed students besides a reminder of either to take their miraculous—thus taking them out of the picture—or causing a lot of property damage. More often than not it is property damage, but if the orders are to attack them, they target Hidden.

Jacques opens the front door and walks down the quiet hallways to the library.

He can use the information to his advantage. He can plan surprise attacks, but he needs to know what kind. The surprise attack will happen once he actually files the habits of all the students that are becoming akumas. He needs to find the trigger of it, and he needs to keep an eye on them.

He opens the door to the library to only find that it is locked. The librarian must have already locked up, but he is going to get inside one way or another. He goes to the nearest door—a classroom—and finds that it is unlocked. Stepping inside it he heads to the windows, opens one up, slips outside, and open the library window. No one in school even bothers to lock their windows, a stupid decision, but it works fine for him. He can enter whatever room he pleases as Phoenix instead of always going up to the roof and entering a side door after detransforming.

He walks through the row of books where the tome being used is there, he picks up “The Whole World In A Simple Book” and opens the cover. Spotting the note, he takes it and heads outside. Closing the library window he reads the note:

J,

This is so bruce! Honestly I thought you wouldn’t write to me because I was getting in your business. Anyway to answer your questions: I love chili cheese dogs, my favorite movie is Grave Puncher The Action Adventure, and I don’t have any books that I love. Rarely read even though we are exchanging in the library, sounds ironic right? 

My question to you is this: if you had to choose one super power what would it be? Mine would be the power of intangibility, to go through objects and stuff. Like if I’m running late for class I can be intangible and sneak inside. If the teacher catches on I would say that I was there all along. It’s a pretty honking power if I do say so myself. Oh! Another question would be if you’re an only child? I heard from my best bro that everything is different when you have siblings, all the fighting you two get into.

One last thing. Did you hear about the rumors going on around about your group? Some say there was a falling out and others say two people—or was it three? I have no clue man, some say its four really—and they hate each other’s guts. I hope that’s not true and you don’t have to answer it. Also, stay away from the tacos, like really stay away from them. I know someone who knows someone who knows this girl who saw what they are really made of. It’s really shnasty let me tell you. Hint: squirrels and gerbils.  
Bad note to end on, but whatever. Make sure to reply by Wednesday and I’ll write to you soon.

The Valor Messenger 

P.S. I would have put Secret Messenger and then I would go by the initials then I had this wonk idea. Thus VM was born, using my honking abilities of intangibility I stroll up to the nonfiction section to deliver a message. You’re welcome. 

After reading the bottom part Jacques cracks a smile. He pockets the note and closes the window to the other classroom. He leaves his backpack on the ground as he holds the BoK, transforms and jumps up to the roof top after scaling a tree. He runs across the roof to the cafeteria to put it in the vent. It should be safe in there in case anyone is on the roof, which is bound to happen any day.

He jumps down and hesitates to go back to pick up his backpack. He walks the perimeter of the school and stops outside where the counseling office is. He remembers what M. Volcans—Damian—said before. He will offer him help since he was the previous pendant holder. He is going to need the knowledge from the smart man. He knows the difficulties and he can give him insight in how to do things. Even if he only had a short time being Phoenix, he said it had something to do with the previous Hidden Bun.

He strolls up to the window with green curtains surrounding it. He sees the male in the room, working on something on the computer. He knocks on the window and waits for the intern to turn. 

M. Volcans, no, Damian turns with a slight confused look before he catches a glimpse of him. The man smirks and opens the window.

“I was wondering when you would show up.” Damian tells him the moment he lifts the pane of glass up.

“I’ll take you up on that offer,” he says to the dark haired male inside.

“Excellent. Come inside and we can work out a schedule.” 

End.

“That is honking unbelievable!” Randy yells as he throws his backpack to the side of his room and he collapses in his rolling chair.

The human messes with his hair as Nommi gently removes his fingers from the purple strands. He keeps Randy’s fingers out of his hair, “I understand that you are upset with the capture of your partner, but you don’t need this reaction.”

“No! I mean, yeah I am a bit upset about that, but that isn’t the point! Hannibal McFist the most beloved man in Norrisville, who makes the cheese with whatever he puts out on the line, is my enemy. My room is like fifty percent of McFist stuff and most of my clothes are from him. Heck, most people are walking advertisements for him, but he hates the heroes! That is wonk.” He seethes as he grips his shirt. 

“I did warn you earlier today, and every other day.” Nommi says as he smooths Randy’s clothes.

“No you just said, ‘Beware the enemy that wears a hero’s mask’ and not, ‘McFist is a bad guy.’” Randy freaks out, “How could you have known that?! Why didn’t you tell me in a straight answer?”

Nommi sighs, “Part of the mentorship going on. Everyone before you got it. Why I know is because I thought logically about it. Who has enough money to build robots every other day?”

“Oh. Well if you said that I would have understood.” 

The small being mutters under his breath, “Idiot.” 

“But seriously McFist is the cheese, was the cheese, past the cheese? Anyway he was my idol, but now I find out he hates my guts.” 

“Sometimes people aren’t who they appear to be, you just learned that lesson the hard way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not going to be posting for about 2 weeks, I’m a little behind on some work, so fair warning. It makes me happy to know that people reading this long fic, thank you all who have gave me kudos, commented, and actually took the time to read past chapter one.
> 
> Snake = Viber
> 
> Coeur rempli avec vous par Elisa Keypass = Heart Filled With You by Elisa Keypass which is a parody of the book “  
> "Dreaming of you” by Lisa Kleypas.
> 
> Long Mark = Slim Jim
> 
> M. = Monsieur 
> 
> Mdm. = Madam
> 
> This gives insight that while Jacques is hesitate to actually ask questions directly—that aren’t “harmless” in Nommi’s eyes—he will record any information he gets his hands on. He treats this as a game because in one way he doesn’t want to violate Hidden’s/Randy’s trust if he sees him transform. It is entirely different thing if he puts things together and figures it out. The guy just wants to get to know Hidden a little more and he figures that if he knows him the two can hang out. Of course you readers know what would happen if he does find out, am I right? 
> 
> Also ever since the beginning Jacques is going to be a character who reads erotica/romance novels. In the original he read a book that is the parody of “50 Shades of Grey,” so in this fic French translation of book parodies will be in use. I haven’t read any of them, so bear with me guys.
> 
> Cory—in my head—is a good friend who forgets about things sometimes. In the beginning of the chapter it looks like he is flirting despite him dating Maddie. Keep in mind this is a secret relationship and they will bring this in the open later.  
> There is a direct reference to something that I alluded to in a previous post, but it’s going to take a while for this to get rolling. 
> 
> Jacques’ schedule is this:  
> English  
> History  
> Geography  
> Latin  
> Lunch  
> P.E.  
> Theatre  
> Science


	16. Forums Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's ill attempt to try to actually to find out what's going on with the local heroes online. Looks like someone forgot that assholes are everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has suggestions for robots that Viceroy builds to attack the heroes, I'm all ears. Too many ideas for akuma powers (how they look not so much). If anyone has some kind of cool idea for a robot please comment. If anyone wants to suggest an akuma power/appearance I'm also all ears. I'll give you credit at the end for any ideas. They will either feature in chapters or in between chapters.

Jacques logs into his account on a big media site that is strictly forums. He plans on investigating more about his role as Phoenix and the predecessors before him. He just came back home after getting a few tips from Damian about swinging around. He has to calculate where is the best place to leave his feather and see if it is stable enough to hold his own weight. 

He types in “Phoenix and Hidden Bun” in the search box to see if there is anything showing up. There are a few treads that he spots and he looks for the something that looks official. Oh who is he kidding, he just wants to know about the rumors or gossips of his predecessors. He just wants to find something that is old, and he sorts it from the age of the thread. 

Going to the last page he spots a thread “Heroes of Norrisville: Phoenix and Hidden Bun” that is twelve years old, and people are still posting on it. He reads the first post. 

cupzAndeaTh: So this is mainly about the heroes of Norrisville if anyone is interested in. There is a lot of history that I heard from my grandparents that these two people—or spirits—protect the town since it was founded. I have seen them with my own eyes for four years, they seem to center around Norrisville High. Randomly students turned into akumas or monsters—as people love to say to whoever doesn’t look human—and they never seem to remember what happened afterword. Seems like one or both of them have some kind of power to erase the memories of students—to make sure they aren’t guilty—and turn them back to normal. Please respond to anything like past experiences with them, any pictures, or articles posted from the past here. 

karMAPAN: Holy shit look at that paragraph cAT (imma call you cAT, easier to type). You have no idea how much I love you (no homo). I remember talking to my friend who was normal one moment and then bam! A weird monster wielding a needle whenever I had to get a shot. Felt sick to my stomach and blacked out until I woke up and found out everyone else who got hit by him blacked out.

cupzAndeaTh: First off, no to the nickname. Second I heard about that, but it must have sucked that your friend became a monster. It was what a couple of years ago?

karMAPAN: Yeah but I’m kind of worried about my niece going there. I mean, she’ll be there to have fun, but what if she becomes an akuma? (cAT is a no go. Hm well then Supreme Commander it is then. SC for short)

jAdEdpEtAl: Just let her go, I mean it is pretty fun. I could look out for her. No seriously a sophomore going on junior here. It doesn’t really hurt much, becoming a monster. I was a nature based monster. I don’t remember what really happened…

cupzAndeaTh: Seriously? That is so bruce! I mean it sucks to become a monster and all, but you got to be close to the heroes! If it isn’t too much to ask, how did you become a monster? (You’re not going to let up on this huh *sigh)

jAdEdpEtAl: Like I said I don’t remember. Like anything at all. It was a blur last year that I don’t even know what happened. I just found myself collapsed in some bushes with no one around (why are guys talking like this?)

karMAPAN: My friend said something like that, and I did see some of the damage on the news, you somehow got a forest around the whole place. That is pretty impressive. Is everyone treating you well still? There was some stigma a few days after an incident with someone when I went to school. (You know it SC! jl good question, keeping things out of our super serious conversation)

cupzAndeaTh: Yeah are you okay? Everyone still taking to you?

jAdEdpEtAl: Still got all my friends and I made some new ones. Some of the other monster students and a akumatized student we all have this thing were we high five each other in the halls. We’re called the Amnesia Buddies and it is the cheese in my opinion

cupzAndeaTh: That’s great! Anyway so anything different with our resident heroes? I heard rumors that HB is doing something different again *sweatdrop. I love the girl but still, she’s got to stick to one special.

jAdEdpEtAl: She’s doing fine. I mean I think she has some control over water or something? She summons it out of nowhere sometimes and balances Phoenix out like yin and yang

Minimalistic.: hate to burst anyone’s bubble, but Bun Bun’s a dude. saved my bacon earlier and no way that he’s a chick.

karMAPAN: Dude your name is the opposite of what you want. 

Minimalistic.: the site is wonk, not letting me just put a . like I would like. 

jAdEdpEtAl: HB is so a girl! Back me up on this guys

cupzAndeaTh: True Hidden Bun’s a girl. She would beat up anyone who’d disrespect girls.

karMAPAN: I have to agree with Dot here, Hidden’s a dude.

Minimalistic.: you tell ‘em brother!

karMAPAN: Why do you assume I’m a dude? I could be a girl.

Minimalistic.: i checked your profile.

cupzAndeaTh: Before this devolves into a pissing contest, Hidden Bun’s a female.

KellinTonS: Wow you guys are getting ahead of yourselves about Hidden’s gender. You guys should be focusing on Phoenix, when I came back I found out she became a he for a school play.

karMAPAN: What if they are spirits who possess people and grant them a ability? (I could be lying on my profile Dot you never know)

jAdEdpEtAl: That…kind of makes sense? I think

cupzAndeaTh: This thread is not going to become a conspiracy theory site. I forbid it.

Minimalistic.: chill out SC, everything’s cool af. 

karMAPAN: jl has a point with Dot, we don’t really know anything about them. Hidden changes genders like Phoenix occasionally, and the dude/girl does get a new special. Maybe he/she/they do that to freshen things up. I mean we have students turning into monsters/akumas for honkin’ sake. No offense jl.

jAdEdpEtAl: None taken

KellinTonS: Let’s all pool our collective knowledge and unravel the mysteries of the town heroes!

Jacques scrolls down some more messages, seeing that it is practically the same people who were in the first couple of pages until he spots a few new names: SomethingfanC, The1w/allthedeets, and Executsith. There is some teasing going on from the eight along with arguments to who is right. Occasionally someone would post a picture and he would save it to his desktop on his laptop. By the time he got almost to the end he sees a lot more people posting on the thread. Things started to get off topic and he sees that the older members stopped commenting on it as time went by. In fact one of the last few replies that made him laugh was karMAPAN’s. The guy always says out there comments and his last one was this, “I hate how everything is like, god all you guys are so annoying. There are no relationships going on this site or in real life! You guys are stomping on the sacredness of this thread! You all are just hormonal teenagers doing what is popular and tarnishing this ground!” The last comment before he leaves and The1w/allthedeets shares similar outlooks. 

‘They definitely have another thread out there. None of them will abandon their obsession. I can look at the other threads they frequent. If I can look at them.’ With that thought, Jacques clicks on SomethingfanC’s screen name and his profile is up. He ignores the information on it and looks at the threads he frequented. There are five of them, the one he was at included, but he clicks on the most recent one. SomethingfanC joined it almost a month ago. He clicks on the thread “What is going on with bread?” to see what is up.

He sees the first comment from karMAPAN who directly tells everyone that the thread is from the last one. He decides to comment on it and see what the other wrote.

karMAPAN: Bread is good for bringing peace. Peace is great. Want to know what else is great? Phoenix and Hidden Bun are back! However, on another note, the old thread has been taken over by obsessive fans. Those who have been here the longest shall be invited. Those who were not invited please do not message.

Bingo. Jacques smirks and scrolls down the read the most recent comments from the group. As he is scanning the screen, Tennu flies onto his shoulder and slumps on his neck.

“You’ve been on the computer for hoooooouuuuurrrrrrrs. When are you going to stop?” Tennu whines, moving his head into his neck. Jacques ignores the feeling of the kwami’s beak on his skin and the kwami continues, “Seriously? Looking up some fan site about yourself kid and your little crush.”

“It’s only been an hour,” Jacques’ face feels hot and he glances at the time. 

“And it’s boring.”

“You don’t complain when I’m reading, studying, or editing my videos.” The human picks up the small kwami.

Yellow eyes bore into forest green, and Tennu bluntly states, “You’re actually acknowledging your passion without being embarrassed, school is important, and even if it gets boring you making a video is entertaining. Look can you just bring out the BoK, at least in there I can go exploring.”

‘If it can get you off my back,’ the teen gets up and brings out the book from his backpack. Tennu flies down and opens the book when he sets it down and he is knocked out. Jacques stretches, ‘Time to get back to reading.’

SomethingfanC: So the baby of the group still hasn’t done his job, and no one’s got any pics.

The1w/allthedeets: Actually I have some, but it’s kind of complicated.

SomethingfanC: Are they good at least? Come on man post them asap, you’re killing us here.

jAdEdpEtAl: I agree with FanC there

Executsith: Hey you brat, I’m no kid! I swear you are a child.

SomethingfanC: A child who has been here way longer than you!

KellinTonS: Still amusing to see him act like this. Remember when Deets was on the other end? Good times.

jAdEdpEtAl: I agree

cupzAndeaTh: Same. You guys should have been there when he bitched about it XD

jAdEdpEtAl: Holy crap! I summoned the Supreme Commander! EVERYONE HERE OWES ME EITHER A RABBIT OR SOME FLOWERS BECAUSE I PRAYED TO THE GODS OF THE INTERNET! ALL THAT INCENSE DIDN’T GO TO WASTE

Executsith: I hope you realize you called yourself a kid. Idiot.

The1w/allthedeets: Great now we all need to buy flowers. Gd I need to get off my ass.

cupzAndeaTh: :) Leave her some nice flowers that don’t mean something bad.

The1w/allthedeets: I thought we had a deal where you wouldn’t respond until I said something.

cupzAndeaTh: I miss everyone of my peeps, no matter how old you guys are. 

KellinTonS: Ah your making me blush.

cupzAndeaTh: Onto today’s topic, Executsith what is your progress? (Your lucky karMAPAN isn’t here)

Executsith: So far I only managed to talk to Phoenix, he seems pretty bruce. I talked to him about his partner and the two of them are sort of close, apparently they have a decent response time. He wasn’t aware about his large following of fans and I kind of forgot to introduce the whole group.

‘Who does this guy think he is, claiming he met me? Assuming he is older than the average student I haven’t met anyone in costume who is old.’ Jacques clicks his tongue to the roof of his mouth and is tempted to type something below the comment. He then doubts that someone would read it, as it is not even the most current page.

jAdEdpEtAl: When was this?

Executsith: Remember the talent show, well that was when there was a lot of monsters. I talked to him then.

Jacques’ jaw drops. Executsith is apparently Damian Volcans, a big surprise. It does make some sense, as one of the other users know the man behind the screen name. It does fit, Executsith is in the area as a counselor’s intern. He can get close to them if he wants because he would say he was the old Phoenix. 

The1w/allthedeets: That was like a week after this even formed! Why didn’t you tell us sooner?

Executsith: I guess because I didn’t tell him about us yet. Kind of hard to get close again to a hero without actually being in the conflict.

KellinTonS: Lucky bastard. So what’s he like?

SomethingfanC: Yeah what she said. I will make it my goal to meet him and Hidden.

Executsith: He was kind of quiet, but I think it is because of surprise. Or maybe he’s always like that, you get the sense he is sort of hesitant when in front of cameras when he’s alone. I guess I caught him off guard because he was going to deal with some akumas in the auditorium. One thing for sure his voice is deep—even though his mask muffles it a bit—and I guess that is one of the few accuracies from that one girl’s show. 

Minimalistic.: late to the party and all, but seriously dude you lucky bastard. even if the conversation was one sided you at least talked to him. did you ask him about any of the theories from some of the more fanatic hero nuts here. 

Executsith: Like I said he was in a rush. Barely even took a minute before he left. I can try to talk to him later, if I can.

jAdEdpEtAl: You suck you know. F it, I’m going to the next show or outing in Norrisville. Keeping my fingers crossed to see them again

SomethingfanC: Jade that is horrible *shocked to next week

jAdEdpEtAl: Says the one with the man crush on the male equivalent to a bunny girl

cupzAndeaTh: STOP! Jade please don’t tease FanC with his crush/hero, he’s onto something. You got to feel a bit bad for them sometimes. 

The1w/allthedeets: Just listen to them Jade, I mean I know why your excited, but I doubt the heroes will show up during then.

jAdEdpEtAl: You guys want to bet on it? Five bucks that they both show up (Also FanC you aren’t denying it) (Also everyone get me some flowers and leave it at the drop off spot, PM me if you guys forgot)

SomethingfanC: *shaking fist at the screen* I’m done with you! Goin’ go do work. I am not betting anything.

KellinTonS: I’m betting Hidden’s going to be there. 5 bucks in the pool.

Minimalistic.: five that they won’t show up.

Executsith: Ten that Phoenix will show up and Hidden will be late.

The1w/allthedeets: Ten that Hidden will show up while Phoenix will be late.

cupzAndeaTh: Same bet as Executsith. We all got to show up there though.

Minimalistic.: ‘course we will. I am not risking my five without seeing it with my own eyes.

That is the last message on the thread and Jacques decides to type out a response on it. At least then people will respond.

CAMtorEn: Hello. So I would like to say that you guys really helped me out with all your theories as to why Hidden and Phoenix are here. I checked up on the original thread—twelve years in the making is commitment—and I will like to say it gone down the drain. I mean most of the stuff posted on there now are just dumb. Like the postings all about fans who don’t really want to learn more about them. I mean, I’m a bit late on the uptake, but I’d like to know more about those two and the history they have with Norrisville.

[Comment Blocked]

Jacques stares at the screen. He just wrote his comment not even one minute ago. ‘I didn’t do anything wrong. The post shouldn’t be down. It wasn’t anything that bad.’

karMAPAN: Look, if you read the first comment you would know that members who aren’t part of the thread should get out. 

CAMtorEn: I am just being honest, I want to know more about them, and you guys know the most.

karMAPAN: That may be true, but I would like it if you wouldn’t comment on here.

CAMtorEn: Why? I’m not doing anything wrong.

[Comment Blocked]

CAMtorEn: You’re the person reporting me and getting my comments deleted! How in the world is that happening so fast?

[Comment Blocked] 

CAMtorEn: No seriously, how the hell do you do this? I mean I thought I could share some info about Phoenix because I met him before.

Jacques hits the send button and watches for the comment to be blocked like the two other times and he sighs in relief when he sees that it isn’t taken down. ‘Probably thinking if I’m telling the truth or not. Looks like I choose what to say and be careful because Damian is here. Don’t want to give myself away or anything.’

CAMtorEn: During the summer he told me about his older sister when he saved me from a car almost running me over at night. She wasn’t feeling too well and her boyfriend took the mantle for her. I think there’s some kind of power transference ritual going on or something? Point is, her power went to her boyfriend instead of her little brother (aka current Phoenix). I guess she got better because sometime during that the power went to the little brother (current Phoenix) and sometime later the things that went down with Hidden’s family happened. 

CAMtorEn: So you going to delete this again?

CakesNdounutz: Bread is the problem for everyone. It’s not even a real sweet no matter what anyone puts in it.

karMAPAN: Kid, did you even read the first comment? This is about the super heroes in Norrisville.

CakesNdounutz: Oh really? But the title of the thread didn’t make any sense. Shouldn’t you name it something different? Oh wait let me leave a picture.

CakesNdounutz: [pic]

karMAPAN: The original thread is out of control and damn that is a nice looking frosted cake. Nice mask use and school background kid. You live in Norrisville? 

CakesNdounutz: Yeah. Mom and dad owe a bakery shop.

karMAPAN: Everyone here will love you to death. Do you take any requests? You can post here anytime.

Jacques’s eye twitches. Some random kid manage to talk to this guy who has been blocking him for some time and is in good relations with him. Now the karMAPAN guy is ignoring him when he gave relevant information, but not when some kid posts a picture of a cake. ‘This is freaking ridiculous.’

CAMtorEn: So what do you say?

karMAPAN: You can lurk around and not tell anyone about this thread. Just comment whenever you see something relevant, some people here get off topic a lot even if we stay on topic. Best to introduce you slowly.

[5 Comments Blocked]

Jacques proceeds to close his laptop and angrily open the mini-fridge, slam the door after grabbing apple juice, and curse under his breath about irritating Americans obsessed with heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone confirmed from Jacques's POV with his experience online, this is his opinion that is right so far. I hope you guys can guess who Randy is. Some of these people will be making a appearance for sure, at least two. Most of these people are old, so the interaction with them aren't here in the beginning unfortunately.
> 
> ????[they/them] Supreme Commander: cupzAndeaTh  
> Site moderator[Male]: karMAPAN  
> ????[Female]: jAdEdpEtAl  
> ????[Male]: Minimalistic.  
> ????[Female]: KellinTonS  
> ????[Male]: SomethingfanC  
> ????[Male]: The1/allthedeets  
> Damien: Executsith  
> Jacques: CAMtorEn  
> Random kid: CakesNdonutz 
> 
> Originally the [Comment Blocked] was going to be [Comment Deleted] with more douche karMAPAN. Then I thought, hey, don't do that even though it would be hilarious. I didn't want there to be too much bad blood between him and Jacques the next time Jacques butts in the thread. It's been a while since I've been on a site where I would be in a thread. I know you can look at what you've viewed, but I have no idea if someone else can see the threads you've gone to. 
> 
> WARNING RAMBLING: Anyway next actual chapter should be up in about 5 or 6 days. It shouldn't be long as the others, but some things had to be changed. I was sort of productive during hiatus: manage to get out a one-shot (maybe a mult. one-shots of some Messengers or something. Muse will slap me), studied for an exam, did said exam, wrote a quick bit of a different story I'm working on, planned the future chapters up 'til 16 (15 will be a treat, but personally I will love 15.5), planning out two papers, reading, discovering webcomics, catching up with webcomics, rewatching some eps of RC9GN, and keeping up with ML news (along w/ Pixie Girl). 
> 
> Warning right now I will try to do the obligatory Halloween/Christmas/New Years/Valentines global holiday if I'm not like one chapter away from it. Some of them won't be cannon--well at least in line with the story--but I need a change of pace. I like slow build because that is the only thing I can write, if I'm going to make two people kiss/date it's going to be proper. I'm not that type of person who can get their characters to do cutesy things without exploring with them. I admire any writer who can do this, he, she, or they are just awesome. However, they are going to kiss or someone is going to confess (even if it isn't canon yet). 
> 
> On another note I think I'm getting better with my summaries.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you can't go somewhere and your shackled to someone? You convince that person to come with you of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go to my Fanfiction.net profile and vote for the akuma for the Halloween chapter! 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3555689/DarkLunar1312

“Here are the Norrisville Grottos, the most amazing place to visit beside the volcano. Like before the rules applied are: don’t wander off more than five feet from you’re partner, and no switching partners. I’m looking at you Greg and Ulric. Alright everyone pair up. Sam go with Greg, Bucky with Howard, Veronica and Ulric, Randy and Julian…” At this point Randy stopped paying attention to Mrs. Driscoll as she tells them who they are pairing up with. 

Randy sighs as he walks up to Julian who is beaming. He wonders what has him being all cheery today. Maybe there are bats in the grottos and he wants to see them or something? Bat hunting isn’t something he’s looking forward to, especially when it is completely different from what he has planned with Howard. The two of them are going to see if they could convince Mrs. Driscoll if they can be partners for the field trip this time, for cheese’s sake they’ve been pestering her ever since they found out about it.

The two of them were planning to go on top of the waterfall which is around the middle of the grottos and write on a rock that they’ve been there. The first ever ninth graders who will make their mark on the heavily guarded waterfall. No seriously, security is tight around there, as they figured out when they came to the place a couple of times. The manage to get the times that the guards—well really just volunteers in a black vest with neon orange stripes—change shifts so they can get up there. If the tour happens to not align perfectly with the shift changes then they can sneak their way up the waterfall when the guides are distracted with the whole class. However the guides might not be positioned at the waterfall, since everyone will be spread out to deal with the freshmen classes.

Too bad the plan went up in smoke when Mrs. Driscoll announced he was paired with Julian; he may be fine with the guy a bit creepy, but for honk’s sake the goth follows the rules unless something catches his eye. Maybe he can convince him to go up the waterfall to say the bats primarily get their water from there, and it would be bruce that the two look at it. He did not keep his McMarker in his pocket for nothing. ‘I doubt there’s no monster to shoob us over like in the volcano. That was a close call if I do say so myself.’

He had to defeat the monster by himself, which was surprisingly difficult due to three students being concerned about him, well Bucky was only worried because he didn’t want a bad grade. He manage to appear out of breath as he got to the bus, saying that his alter ego saved his sorry behind when he spotted him. At least Bucky waited for him—really walked slowly to the bus—when he caught sight of him.

“Isn’t this exciting Randall? Being able to walk into the cavern of darkness where the ones who haunt the night reside?” Julian gives a wide smile as he looks on to the Norrisville Lower Grotto.

“It sure is Julian it sure is,” Randy says as he looks around to try to find Howard. There is no way that he is going to leave until his bro drags Bucky along. ‘I just hope Howard can convince him to go up the waterfall.’

“What are you excited about? Anything particular Randall, like the natural darkness in the grottos?” Julian giggles, hand to his mouth as his canine bites down on his lip.

“You know how the water drops from the stalagmites or is it stalactites? Anyway from the pointy rocks, it’s like you’re in a horror movie. Especially when one hits your neck, like the saliva of some animal about to eat you.” As Randy describes the water falling, Julian’s smile widen and he grips the edge of his hat.

“That sounds marvelous. Always caves set the mood of any good bloodbath.” The goth sighs, “Too bad there is nature and a waterfall in the middle of the grotto, destroying it.”

“Hey it’s not so bad,” Randy awkwardly claps his hand on Julian’s shoulder, “you know there’s like a whole honking more caves? Didn’t Mrs. Driscoll say something about it being a network cavern or something?”

“Oh yes! Thanks for the reminder, now come along before we’re lost before our class.” Julian says, snapping out of his gloom.

The two speed walk to where Mrs. Driscoll and a male tour guide is walking toward the Lower Grotto. Randy spots Howard’s orange hair and immediately goes to him. Julian trails behind him, panting a bit before he greets Howard and Bucky.

“What took you two shoobs so long? I was trying to get your attention? Honestly you two are as blind as a bat.”

“Ha blind as a bat zing!” Bucky cheerfully states, giving them a buck toothed grin, which Howard rolls his eyes. 

“Exactly.” Randy’s best bro rolls his eyes and he sees him spread his hands in the air. “Let’s get this tour started. Ugh waiting in line is such a drag.”

The small group are toward the back of the line where they are trying to get on a boat. The Lower Grotto is filled with water and beside the area where they are lined up is rapids, different from the gentle water from where the boats are docked at. Randy cranes his neck over to see that the rapids lead off to the left and down. He couldn’t see where due to the darkness, but it looks like there is a semblance of steps off to the side of the cavern with the rocks raised, no water touching them. 

He whispers quietly to Howard as Bucky and Julian are talking with one another, something about the music appreciation in films. He doesn’t know or care as he whispers, “So how exactly are you going to get Bucky up the waterfall without snitching? He won’t do the same thing like at the volcano.”

“Just saying that I want to find out where the source of water is, not a big dealeo. What about you with Julian?” Howard has a cross look on his face as he whispers.

“I wonder how many people threw themselves off the edge. Is it like a ceremony or something?” Randy says loudly once he notices that their partners were wondering what they were talking about.

“Throwing themselves off the edge? Why isn’t that marvelous Randall! Now tell me, where do you think people threw themselves off what ledge?” Julian asks, curious.

Randy stutters trying to think of something to say when Howard smoothly steps in, “Why Randy was just telling me that some people actually went to these caves like long ago. A whole culture devoted to some kind of rock or water god. Maybe it was both? Point is, people showed their devotion by throwing themselves off the waterfall so that the waters still flow through here.”

“Why that is fascinating? I didn’t know you read up on that Randall.”

“Yeah I didn’t read that on the website about the water and rock gods.” Bucky says, suspicious to what Howard said.

“That’s uh because I looked in the myths section. I was pretty bored and it is pretty interesting if your passing the time for something to download.” Randy lies and he mentally crosses his fingers, praying that Bucky accepts it.

“Hm. Well I got to go check that out,” the band student replies cheerfully as the line moves up.

The whole class manage to get themselves on the boat as a group of other students from a different science teacher left. Before the boats could leave Mrs. Driscoll announces, “Now children make sure to put on your life jackets. It can get pretty deep in here, and there doesn’t need to be a repeat of Carl’s accident.”

“Who’s Carl?” One of the students asked as Randy helps a struggling Julian with his life jacket.

“Just some student who didn’t read the directions to NOT rock the boat,” the tour guide helpfully inputs as he sits down in the back next to the woman driving the boat. “Now aren’t you guys excited for some facts about the Lower Grotto? I am! So people say that the Norrisville Grottos has been here since the B.C., in fact sometime around 426 B.C. from some of the things people manage to find in the lower caverns…”

Randy starts tuning out the tour guide, looking all around with wide eyes. Sure he’s been here like once when he was younger, but he was more fascinated by the water. Thinking that the caves were like a large swimming pool that he can mess around in. ‘Mom would always pull me away from the edge of the boat, like she knows exactly what I was going to do,’ he thinks as he looks all around. The rock formations to the side look like crystals and on the walls there is what looks to be waves over jutting pieces of mountains, from the erosion no doubt. 

He notices that some of the rocks look like shroom caps come out from the wall, and that there is always some drops of water falling from the stalactites. Or is it stalagmites? Whatever, it’s pretty weird having water drip down your neck, face, and hands. He can tolerate it when it hits his clothes. 

“Randall look how high it is. It’s so dark you can’t see the ceiling,” Julian gasps as he points upward and he has to agree with him.

There is just some natural sunlight coming from the end, where the water from the waterfall comes in and a few lights on the side of the caves. He can’t see a thing besides a few long stalactites coming down. “That certainly is something,” Randy says breathlessly.

“Cunningham it’s just a couple of rocks. Nothing to get excited over.” Howard states as they get near the end of the cave, where more light is coming in and the sound of water splashing into water.

Randy immediately shakes his head, as he decides to stare at the large opening where the run of water from the waterfall comes down. He imagines how he and Howard—along with Julian and Bucky—will climb to the top of it. They will write their names and he will stare down below where he’ll watch everyone go about their day.

It’s something that he likes to do, watch people from above as Hidden to make sure they are save. Something about it is calming and gives him an empowered feeling, like he can do anything. Essentially that is true with the suit on, he is the symbol of peace and badass. Mostly badass in his opinion, even though he is still sort of hesitant to go outright and bash a few stank’d students. They can still feel pain—he thinks—and even if they don’t remember what they did, he would still remember it. It makes him a bit guilty for hurting them. 

“You’re a bit quiet Randy, is there something wrong?” Bucky asks and Randy blinks, confused why Bucky would say that.

“No. Why would there be something wrong?” Randy asks as he gives the blonde a perplexed look. 

“You had your derpy wonder face before you had your thinking face on then your confused derpy one.” Howard helpfully adds and Randy rolls his eyes.

“My face isn’t derpy.” Randy huffs.

“Yes it is Cunningham, every time it changes your eyes change and your mouth.”

“Isn’t that how faces are supposed to be like? Back me up here guys,” Randy looks at the two between them.

“Eh I got to agree with Howard here Randy. You’re the type of person who is uh,” Bucky says nervously.

“Expressive,” Julian comments and Bucky nods with fervor. 

“Exactly!”

The tour guide shouts, “No yelling in the grotto, you’ll make something mad or the stalactites fall on us!”

“Sorry.” Bucky pitifully replies before brightening, “So yeah. Kind of easy to tell what’s up.”

‘Is that why everyone can tell my moods? Man that is creepy or is it the way I behave?’ Randy thinks as he nods. 

“Which is exactly why your expressions are derpy,” Howard said with his tone of finality.

“My face isn’t derpy.” Randy huffs and glares at his friend.

“Case and point.” His orange haired friend calmly said with a smirk on his face.

His eyes widen with realization, “You deliberately did that.”

“Of course I did.” 

“Looks like somebody’s not going to be sharing with me pretzel dogs.” 

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Children!” The tour guide shouts again.

“Randy and Howard do you want detention tomorrow? Mr. Driscoll agrees with me, don’t cha sweetheart. ‘Maybe they need a little more disciple.’” Mrs. Driscoll says as she moves the skull of her husband up and down. For some reason the mad woman put a thin coat on the skeleton, like it could feel the chill here.

“No Mrs. Driscoll,” the two say together. They don’t need another reason to get into detention, especially when their parents are getting on their case. If anyone asks Randy it is because the teachers are being uptight shoobs who don’t believe in having fun. 

“Still you better share those dogs with me.” Howard whispers to him. 

“Actually I plan on sharing them with Julian.” Randy slyly grins as he sees the look of horror on Howard’s face. 

“Oh thank you Randall, I will buy us chips to eat with them.” Julian says as they are about to dock. 

“Come on Cunningham!” Howard wails and Bucky puts his hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry Howard he’s only teasing.” The band geek smiles and the large teen pouts.

‘This is good after all for him, at least he isn’t saying anything bad to Bucky or Julian. Well at least to their faces,’ Randy thinks as he hears Howard not saying anything after that. The boat docks at the side and everyone got out. Randy could hardly contain himself, sure he has to listen to some boring guy drone on about the Upper Grotto, but in the end they will stop in the center where the water is. 

The whole class walks, not even going in any of the carts, something about needing to take time to smell the roses. In this case, for everyone to see the caged animals on the side of the road, a few statues, and two gardens on the way to the Upper Grotto. It wouldn’t take long if everyone didn’t stop every five seconds to take a few pictures. Randy sighs, a bit impatient and sees a statue. He gets an idea in his head and opens his lock screen. He might as well take the time to do whatever he wants with Mrs. Driscoll’s back turned on the turkeys. 

“Hey Julian can you take a pic for me you would be the cheese.” He says as he practically shoves his phone in the teen’s hand. “Up there on the statue. I always wanted to climb on it. Just will take a second.”

He starts scaling the historic figure—some explorer who discovered the caves—which is made out of the rock around the area. The statue is eight feet tall and it takes him a little over a minute to scale up it, getting in the foot holes. He smiles widely, more so than usual, and he sees that Julian got a few pics from the way he waves at him. It also gives him a big hint when he shouts, “Randall I got the pictures!” He scales down and hears a certain someone shout.

“Mrs. Driscoll Randy climbed up the statue!” Killjoy Doug says and Randy slips down the statue and lands on his feet.

He stands beside the statue and leans on it, like he’s posing against a locker. One foot is on the statue.

“Randy take your foot off that statue. It’s been there for two hundred and fourteen years and Doug don’t fib against your classmates. I’m disappointed in you.” Mrs. Driscoll commands before scolding the glasses wearing teen.

“But-but he was- ugh!” Doug stomps his foot and he walks off with Flute Girl.

Randy walks next to Julian, and the goth looks at his hands. “Are you injured Randall? What was the use of doing that if the risk was low? You would have gotten detention if you were caught.”

He shrugs, “That means that I will be standing next to Mrs. Driscoll the whole field trip, which is wonked up. You and me are going up the waterfall to see the place where cave people did their sacrifices. Together.” 

“You cannot believe how my heart is filled with joy from that.” Julian then gives him a quick hug, “Do you know the specifics?”

Randy takes a small step back from the shiny look in the goth’s brandies blue eyes, “Uh I couldn’t really find what really happened. Like if it was disembowelment then pushing them off or uh actually jumping out.”

“Oh maybe there are traces that we can figure it out!” Julian giggles and spaces out as he is walking up the hill with the rest of the class, not even bothering to stop like before.

“Uh yeah,” Randy sweats, “but it has to be a secret, got it.”

“Of course Randall. Do you take me as a fool? This is not the first time I have gone somewhere dangerous and exquisite. Though to be fair, neither my brother or my parents are around to distract anyone.” Julian states calmly and Randy gives him a baffled look. “What?”

“I didn’t expect you would be a rule-breaker,” Randy smirks as the two walk ahead of their classmates.

“Normally I am not, but for the sake of venturing to find exciting horrors I must step over the law.” The way Julian says his statement so seriously makes him believe that the pale complexion male done something serious. Randy shrugs off the thought when Julian continues, “I admit you don’t seem the type to climb up heights or break any rules.”

“Julian! Randy! Stop right there and wait for everyone,” Mrs. Driscoll calls out to them.

The two of them stop by a bench and sit down, waiting for everyone to finish taking their pictures.

“All in the sake of fun and curiosity the rules must be broken. Which is like all the time if I’m bored. Have to cut back on the detentions though.” Randy frowns, his parents don’t want him to have fun. Not to mention a certain kwami has been on his case whenever he does anything remotely unsafe, thrilling, or both. 

“You know about curiosity and the cat.” Julian starts and Randy pokes him.

“Thankfully I am no cat.”

“It’s a metaphor to be cautious,” Julian said as he stares at the food stalls across from them.

“I thought it was to mind your own business.” 

The goth shrugs, “Depending on someone’s interpretation it can be either or.”

“Do you want me to take a few pics for you?” Randy asks suddenly, wanting to do something to make sure he’s occupied and distracted from the heavenly scent of food across the road.

“Alright Randall, let’s go to over there,” Julian gets up and points to a dead looking tree right next to one of the gardens. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“There you guys are. Do you know how long it took for us to find you?” Howard scolds them when he catches sight of them. He and Bucky are one of the last few pairs behind the pack.

“I didn’t know you cared about us Howard,” Julian smiles his usual canine tooth grin and Howard rolls his eyes.

“I don’t. I just want to know where you guys are so we can walk together.” Howard says, not even looking at them.

“He’s just embarrassed,” Bucky says, “because Mrs. Driscoll called him out for going to the bathroom without telling anyone.”

“The correct term is annoyed Bucky, just annoyed. I didn’t even do anything.”

“That makes two of us,” Randy said as the four walk up the road to the Upper Grotto.

“Three.” Julian cheerfully adds, like he wants to be a part of something.

“What did you do?” Bucky and Howard voiced their question in union. 

“I might have gotten yelled at for attempting to disturb a group of fiendish creatures.”

Randy sees the baffled expressions of the other two and explains, “There was a group of bats hiding in a crevice in the garden over there. Mrs. Driscoll yelled for us while he was doing that. I guess you didn’t hear her or something, then he fell and I think he hurt his ankle.”

“No I didn’t.” Julian denies the accusation.

“Yes you did, you’re walking slower than usual,” Randy argues as everyone walks into the entrance of the Upper Grotto. 

The whole class bypass the lockers and the glass doors to keep the glass in.

“I am right as rain, no need to be…” Julian trails off as his eyes got bigger once everyone stepped into the cave.

The goth looks around in fascination, and Bucky does the same. Bucky’s reasoning is that he is fascinated by anything earth related, he managed to get him up the mountain because he said that the soot was different at the top than the base. Randy rolls his eyes, he’s been in these caves—plural because in the middle there is the waterfall which is surrounded by a network of caves all around—like fifty seven times. Howard has been here like twice and after a while the fascination dies off. Only thing that is different is the Lower Grotto, where he hasn’t been in there at all. Recently it opened up during the summer, and that is the only time he actually witnessed something new of this place.

He trails behind Julian and sees that Howard stands beside him. His friend whispers, “So you got Julian on our side?”

“Yeah. What about you and Bucky?”

“Told him that we should look at where the actual source of erosion from the water. Maybe we can also see where the water came from.” Howard smirks and Randy chuckles.  
“You are bad. So he is not going to snitch.”

“Course he won’t that would be wonked up. Me and him have an agreement.” 

“Well that’s good.”

“You got the McMarker?”

“You got it buddy. Soon we will be the first freshmen up there.” Howard holds his hand up and they do their bro handshake. 

Randy tunes out the tour guide’s voice along with their science teacher. Who wants to learn about the caves when you can just stare at it or read them from the posts? He waits for them to get to the end, and it took practically forever. He subtly checks his phone, phones aren’t allowed in the caves for no reason. Maybe because the people in charge don’t want people crowding around and taking photos every time someone takes a single step. 

They make it to the end as he passes the overhead rocks. The floor is wet, from the dripping from the stalactites. The artificial lights thin out and natural light coming from the end. Julian is mainly trailing behind, hoping to see another bat again. Or just stay in the darkness, either or sounds believable. 

The natural sunlight hits the high rock walls in the large open area. There are several cavern openings to the side, and the river runs into the mouth of the newly opened Lower Grotto. Randy scans the area, noting large boulders close to the side of the waterfall that looks like they can climb up on. The side isn’t that steep, more like flat rocks on top of one another, like climbing the stairs, but not linearly going up. 

He pokes at Julian and points at the boulder he has his eyes on. The goth nods his head and the two of them walk towards it. He sees Howard is already close enough to the bolder, and it looks like he has the same idea. The two of them walk behind everyone, making sure to be slow to not draw too much attention to themselves. Randy notices that Bucky went behind the bolder, followed by Howard. The blond triangle player appears to be nervous, but Howard firmly pushes him, so he doesn’t turn back and chicken out. ‘He’s chickening out because of the crowd,’ Randy things as the two draw near to the bolder.

Most of his classmates took a step closer and Randy grabs Julian’s arm, so the two of them are behind the boulder. He looks up and see’s Julian’s hat can be seen close to the top, and takes it off. Julian looks like he is about to say something as he grabs his head and is wordlessly bickering with him. They have a shouting match—well that’s what Randy thinks as both of them are moving their mouths wide and fast—and Bucky decides to get in on it as well. From how everyone is acting Howard decides to mime loud laughter, bringing his knee up and pretending to slap it. 

Randy smiles, he likes these little moments he can get with his friends. He grips the rim of Julian’s hat and gives it back to the boy. He points at it, then his head, and makes his arms look like an X before pointing at the boulder. Julian’s eyes follow his hands and he nods in understanding. With that out of the way the four start acting out a silly scene of an old man and a young man trying to get something from a cashier and a bagger. It was difficult, having to stay behind the bolder to do that, and everyone was over exaggerating to pass the time until they can’t hear anything. As they were doing their little bit the three heard a small laugh from Bucky. 

The three boy’s eyes widen and Randy places his hand over the others mouth. He frowns, opens his mouth, appearing sad with his eyebrows are raised up, and he deliberately looking ridiculous. He turns his head to Howard, who has some difficulties keeping quiet, but manages to hold it in. Howard then slaps Randy’s back, and he takes his hand off of Bucky’s mouth to rub his poor abused back. He sticks out his tongue to his friend and notices that it is quiet for the moment when he glances to see Julian peaking to the side of the boulder. 

“No one’s there,” Julian says and everyone rushes up the side of the waterfall, not knowing when another tour guide and students will come back. 

Randy is the one at the rear, to keep an eye on the three. If anything happens to them he will catch them, especially when he saw Julian fall from his attempt at climbing a stone wall for some bats. There shouldn’t be any problems here, the stone isn’t even wet here, and it is mostly flat. After a few minutes of climbing, most of them are complaining about it because they had to jump or climb on uneven rocks to get to the top. They finally reach the waterfall and there is a river from the very top connecting to it. Randy wonders where the river came from, being able to somehow hit the caverns, before that thought is gone, replaced with ‘This is honking bruce, first ever freshman up here!’

He and Howard do their bro handshake as Bucky investigates the water to see some erosion in the water, and Julian trying to find anything that looks deadly. 

“Come on and bring it out Cunningham,” Howard said and Randy takes out the McMarker from his pocket. 

He hands it to Howard who writes down his name close to the river before handing it to Randy. Randy writes his name above Howard's name and puts down a little message, “The brucest teens in the world” before capping the marker.

“So do you see any bloody stones?” Randy asks as he crotches down beside Julian who is close to the edge of the strong current of the waterfall.

Julian puts his foot in the water and reaches for a rock. “This one looks like it has dried blood on it, and this one looks like a bone,” Julian shows him his treasures. In his hands are a slightly bloody stone and something that appears to be a sharp tool made out of bone or white stone. The tool looks like an old time knife that people made out of metals except this one isn’t made out of it.

‘Huh must be a coincidence,’ he thinks as he just blinks at it. ‘Probably someone left it up here.’ Randy looks at Bucky who decided he should drink the water from the river—he wonders if he knows there could be parasites in there—and the blond grins. ‘What is going on today? Did he taste the water from down there to up here? Why would the water be different then? Why am I even thinking this?’

Randy pears over the edge and he feels the sense of freedom. Whenever he is on a tall building as Hidden Bun it is usually due to saving some people or just patrolling. Here, it is more like he can do whatever he wants. There is a sense of risk—of getting caught—which is why he does the things he loves. Causing trouble with Howard whenever they have fun, taking on fantasy games where he knows he can play as the dashing rogue that does whatever he wants on the whim. Having fun, living the day to its fullest in game—or in real life—but he can also help others in game as well. No matter what he does he will have fun, he will be happy because one day…blood will be spilled no matter what happens. People will leave you and you only hope to keep precious memories, the good and bad, with you before you depart. 

“Cunningham stop being a statue and get over here. We got what we came here for and get out of the stinking water. Why is everyone so obsessed with the honking thing for anyway?” Howard grumbles the last part from being beside the river.

Randy snaps out of his thoughts, blinking rapidly before putting a grin on his face. He turns his head to his best friend and his field trip partner.

“I agree with Howard. You and Julian should get over here.”

“But Randall we need to reenact the disembowelment ritual,” Julian whines stepping into the water. “Come on, pretend it is happening.”

Julian extends the bone knife to him and Randy takes it. He isn’t going to do that because that is stupid, like crazy stupid, especially with Julian standing close to the edge in the water. They guy feel from climbing on a wall earlier and now he is in ankle deep water. Yeah, he isn’t going to do this.

“Come one Julian, let’s listen to these shoobs. We can do this later, like on the ground where it’s safe.” Randy stresses the word safe before continuing, “You are way too close to the edge for anyone to be comfortable.”

“Yeah what he said,” Bucky comments and Randy takes a quick glance at him. Bucky should at least come over here and help him instead of just making a comment like a spectator.

Instead Randy sighs and holds out his hand to Julian. “Let’s go.”

“But-but my reenactment.” Julian whines and he reaches for his bone knife.

Randy keeps it out of his reach, taking a step back in the water and holding it up high. Julian jumps to grab it and when he fails he falls back. He flails around, screaming and Randy drops the knife to grab onto his arm. Julian’s upper half of his body is not even in the water, literally hall of his body is bending from being off the waterfall. Randy reaches for one of Julian’s legs and his arm, to see if he can stop his flailing and he can pull him back. 

Randy hears irregular splashing of water and he ignores it. He manages to grab Julian’s ankle before he could fall off, and this time the goth is off the waterfall.

“SOMEBODY SAVE ME!” Julian screams, continuing to flail around, making it difficult to keep his hold on his wet pant leg. 

Randy grits his teeth, he could feel himself move because of the current, and gravity isn’t being kind to him. He feels a hand grab his shoulder and it isn’t helping at all. He is trying to grip Julian’s other leg since it’s hopeless to even attempt to grab his arm at this point. Julian continues to scream and he starts to kick is legs.

“Come on! Hustle it Bucky!” 

“I am!”

“Grab my stomach for honkin’ sake!” Randy yells in frustration as he moves closer to get a better grip of Julian’s foot. 

His foot slides a bit in the current and he curses gravity more so than usual. He doesn’t care that he is practically at the edge when Bucky—or is it Howard, no it’s Bucky—lets go of his shoulder. He is too focused on trying to save Julian, unaware that the top of his shoe has no rock supporting it. He distributes his weight to the top of his toes and his eyes widen he feels wind. There is nothing to grip as he plummets to the water gripping Julian’s leg. He acts fast and grabs the other teen’s mid-section. Randy plans on taking the brute of the fall, its not like he hasn’t fallen from great heights before. He curls his body around Julian’s, he tightens his eyes, and his back hits the water first.

Randy feels pain before being submerged in the cold fluid tomb. His eyes snap open and he grips Julian’s mid-section tightly and he swims upward—what he hopes is upward—to get a breath of fresh air. He didn’t hold his breath just when he was about to hit the water, he’s an idiot. He needs it, Julian needs it, and he’s pretty sure that Nommi needs it. 

Fuck, Nommi. Randy kicks as hard as he can, moves his arm as fast has he can, just to get precious oxygen. Nommi could die, Julian could die, he could die because of a stupid mistake. 

His fingertips doesn’t touch water and it gives him hope. He keeps on kicking and his arm is in the air. He struggles to push Julian up—poor guy is thrashing in the water and feels like he isn’t putting much energy in his struggles—and he makes sure the goth gets air first. He manages to get his head over the water, and he looks around, finding that they are carried from the cascading water. They seem to be caught in a current as they are floating down the river. He bobs up and down in the water as he hopes that Nommi can get some air from in his jacket. ‘Christ he better be okay. Shit should I transform? It can save him and we can get out of this easily. Secret identity be damned.’

Only good thing is that Julian is gasping for breath and Randy coughs up some water he accidentally swallowed and he grabs him.

“CUNNINGHAM! ARE YOU OK?!” Howard screams from the top of his lungs, his voice echoing all around them.

“Julian! Randy! We’re coming down!” Bucky yells.

Randy tries in vain to swim to the edge with Julian with him, but he couldn’t. ‘Should have actually took swimming classes,’ a stray thought as he barely makes any progress with the whole trying to get out of the river situation. He turns his head and sees that the two of them are getting dangerously close to the mouth of the Lower Grotto. There are some stalactites on the mouth of the cave and he is not going to like this.

“Julian,” Randy coughs, “lower your head. Rocks.”

He takes his own advice, submerging half of his face as the two of them get past the mouth. Their feet graze the bottom and Randy doesn’t know if Julian is hurt from that, but there is some pain from some rock hitting his ankle. A dull throb compared to the small fall to the Lower Grotto and he gasps for air again. He looks around to see Julian doing the same and the goth looks at him. Water is dripping from everywhere on his body, and he looks sick from water and he agrees with him. 

At least they have a chance to get out if they get close to a boat. Despite going from the river into the cavern he is not liking the situation one bit. Mainly because if the two of them don’t get to the boats they are screwed. 

“Someone help!” Randy shouts bobbing up and down and waving a hand in the air while trying to get his hands around a stalagmite so he won’t drift.

“Help!” Julian cries out, doing the same thing. The two paddle their way to the right side, where they are closer to. 

He thinks they are making some progress, they are farther down the cave then he would like, but they are closer to the wall. The duo continues to shout for anyone, and Randy hopes everyone isn’t on lunch break right now. If they are, they are so screwed. Randy’s ears pick up a sound of a motor and his hopes rise. 

“Julian do you hear that? Over here! Help us please!” Randy calls out and he is closing in on the distance between him and the nearest stalagmite. 

“We’re in the water! Help!”

They hear the boat’s engine before seeing it. Along with a raspy male voice saying, “Darn kids and their pranks. You ain’t foolin’ me ‘gain kids. Lousy teenagers. The Lower Grotto was formed ‘round the ninth century and what the juice? You weren’t kiddin’! Alrighty folks small detour.”

The two are maybe at the start of the cave where the docks for the boats are at. Randy isn’t too sure of himself and he is seriously hating how this day is. Especially when he heard the first part of the rude man when the two of them are trying not to drown or potentially die if they go over the edge, thus getting deeper in the cavern where there is no light. 

“Randall if we die,” Randy cuts the panicking Julian off right there.

“We’re not going to die Julian, there is a boat right there. See it’s turning right now and people are trying to help us.” 

“If we die, I want to say I’m sorry.” 

“Julian. Just focus on being saved. Come on and try to swim toward them.”

“If we take their hand we might miss!”

“Don’t worry about it. See just reach for their hands.”

Julian extends his hand to the many outstretched ones on the boat, and Randy watches the teen in front of him swims closer to the boat. His fingers barely even touched the hands of the students or the teacher. Julian cries out in hopelessness of his situation and that was because he didn’t start swimming toward the boat when he heard it. He waited until the last minute to swim toward it. Randy is closer than he was, but he didn’t dare to extend his hand. He is not going to abandon his friend, the guy could die.

“What the juice are you doin’ kid?!” The man yells when Randy swam closer to Julian and asks for the other to hold out his hand.

The two manage to grip each other’s hands tightly. Randy gives his friend a determined look, ‘I will get us out of this situation if it is the last thing I do.’ The two try to swim back to the side as the boat does a U-turn to get to them. Randy doesn’t know if the boat will be able to help them right now, the edge he fears is getting closer and once it is pitch black he will transform. He will get them out of the water. He will make sure that Julian is safe and that they will get out of here if the search party doesn’t come for them fast enough. There is the side of the ledge where the waters become rapids to the darker part of the cavern that looks like they can climb up. It may be a bit steep of a climb, but he is sure the two of them can climb on it.

The two approach the ledge fast, and Julian screams, gripping his hand tight like it is a lifeline. If only his hand was some rope that could save them from this situation. At least then Julian won’t be in this mess. He sees Julian looking at the students who are watching at the side, before they meet their inevitable fate. A look of hopelessness and if this took place at school he would see the guy looking like a monster. Randy notices that they have their mouths open, but he can’t hear them. They fall once again, the third time that day, but this time into darkness.

Their grip on each other lessens a bit, and the strong current became like rapids in an instant. Randy battled to get to the right side, where there is surely some kind of raised rock in the darkness. “Ears…out,” he barely manages to say as Julian is screaming his head off—he’s trying to keep his head up—and he feels the familiar warmth around him.

‘You okay Nommi?’ Hidden asks in his head, as he has renewed strength to fight the water. Strength to pull himself and Julian out of this mess.

‘Just peachy. It doesn’t take a little of water to bring me down, but a little warning would’ve been nice.’ Nommi replies and Hidden can hear him sounding tired. 

‘Sorry, I couldn’t warn you that I was trying to save a friend from plummeting down the waterfall.’

‘Just work on saving the innocent and worry about me later. People should be coming to find you two. I would appreciate it if you detransform after getting him to safety.’

Hidden swims to the side and he feels for anything, and his hand hits rock. He touches the top of it, and it is flat. Gripping the side of the rock he pulls Julian to it. “Julian climb up! We’re not going to be in the water anymore.”

“I don’t think I can climb up!” Julian yells over the sound of rushing water. He couldn’t hear some part of the words, but he can hear the panic. 

He sighs through his nose in frustration of being in this mess before yelling, “Just hold on for like a few seconds! I’m going to let go of your hand, but let me put it close to the rock.”

He does exactly that and waits for a moment. Julian isn’t screaming, so he takes that as a positive sign. Hidden hauls himself up and gets on his knees. He feels on the ground any fingers and he finds one of Julian’s hands. He grabs a hold of it and pulls up, clenching his teeth. Julian yelps as Hidden bends backward in effort to get Julian out of the water, and finds him spawled on top of him. 

“You okay Julian?”

“Y-yes Randall. I thought I saw the light earlier.” Julian shudders against him.

“Well the important thing is that we’re okay. Come on, let’s sit down away from the edge then we can get moving.” Hidden cheerfully says despite a stray thought of either one of them catching a cold.

“R-right Randall.” Julian said and he climbs to the left side of him slowly as he reaches for a wall that he can lean on. “Give me a moment to get my bearings. I have some glow sticks in my pocket.

Hidden gets up and quietly whispers, “Ears in.” There is no light from his transformation and he feels a few seconds later Nommi on his shoulder who is coughing a bit. Randy pats his kwami on the back gently as he feels the wet fur move from his fingers and a bump in his jeans.

“You said something Randall?” Julian asks, and Randy tries to not slap himself.

“I think I got water in my ears,” Randy nervously laughs and whacks his head deliberately. Even though Julian can’t see a thing—yet—he can still hear. He rubs his throat from all the screaming and accidentally swallowing the water, causing it to be irritated. The magic from the suit soothed it a bit, but not enough like his back or leg.

“Found it!” Julian said and Randy hears something opening and a crack. Soon there is the soft light of purple, orange, green, and blue glow sticks in the cave. “We should make necklaces.”

“You can do that, I’m going to make two bracelets.” Randy said as he grabs two orange and blue and snaps one on each of his wrists.

“I’m sorry that this all happened because of me,” Julian suddenly said as he takes three to make a necklace.

“It’s not your fault that you fell, it’s because of the current.” Randy says, giving the goth a hard look. The other concentrates on not looking in his general direction as he snaps two glow sticks on his wrists.

“But you got hurt because of me.” 

“No I didn’t.”

“You shielded me when we fell from the waterfall. I felt some of the pain.”

“Oh that, yeah that stung a bit, but I don’t mind it.” Randy shrugs, especially even if he is in his suit he tends to heal faster. Even the pain in his leg is just a dull throb. Personally he thinks it would be healed by now if he didn’t get injured without his suit on, for some reason it takes a bit longer for those wounds to heal then when he’s in the suit. 

“Still you’re stuck down here with me.” Julian pathetically says, continuing with his negative train of thought. 

“And I don’t care. Now come on, let’s see if we can get here.”

“Why are you so positive and not panicking? It’s like you don’t care that your stuck in a cave were we could die.”

“Right now I’m in denial. I’ll freak out when we’re out of here.” Randy states in a matter of fact tone. “Come on, I’ll help you up. We have no clue when someone will come down here, but might as well travel some distance so they won’t worry.”

“Ow.” Julian hisses when Randy helps him up, “My ankle, it hurts. Looks like I’m dead weight, they can come find us here.”

“Just get on my back, I’ll carry you for a bit.” Randy says as he gets in front of Julian, and the goth is holding the last orange glow stick in his hand.

“Aren’t you tired? I’m tired from all that swimming.” 

“No.” Randy lies as he crouches down a bit and bumps his back toward the other, “Now get on.”

“But-”

“Please Julian. For me.” Randy sighs, tired of all the conversing. Just tired in general but he has to continue, he just has to think of it like Nommi’s stupid early morning training sessions whenever he doesn’t have the BoK. Train until you drop dead.

That manages to get Julian on his back. The goth’s knees straddling Randy’s back. His arms are around his neck and the glow stick is a few inches in front of his face. “Are you okay?”

“Dude Julian you weigh less than a feather,” Randy jokes as he starts to move, “can you lower it down a bit, need to see some of the ground.”

Julian complies with his demand and Randy walks slowly, keeping in mind that one misstep the two of them are back in the water. It is silent between the two of them for a while, only hearing the sounds of running water.

“I’m sorry you lost your hat,” Randy suddenly says, breaking the silence. 

“You shouldn’t apologize, it’s just a hat.” Julian says as he rests his chin on his shoulder.

“Still…”

“Honestly I’ll do the same thing you did to me to you Randall if you keep this up.” Julian teases as he bumps his head lightly against the other’s cheek.

“Dude I think I got your hair in my mouth.” Randy teases, trying to get him off his gloomy disposition of the situation. 

“I apologize for that.”

“It’s cool. Anyway you have got to stop calling me Randall. It makes me feel super old like the oldest grandpa in existence.” Randy stresses “got” to make his voice high pitch, making everything light-hearted.

“But Randall sounds more elegant than simply saying Randy.” Julian points out.

“True true. But that isn’t my real name. I mean it’s nice and all but Randall is a mouthful. Randy sounds short and bruce. Everyone knows that people with the name Randy are honking sweet dudes.” 

“My you flatter yourself too much,” Julian giggles and Randy smiles in success. Crisis adverted. Mission accomplished. You may now collect your gold medal.

“Anyway what about your name? Julian sounds like a stuffy novelist’s name.” 

“Actually it is a gothic name that my parents bequeath onto me at my birth.”

‘You’re doing the weird language again. Great. Well at least I can hear the echoes getting louder. We should be getting close.’ Instead of saying anything similar to his thoughts Randy opens his mouth, “Your parents must be chill when they gave you that name. Do they own a bookstore?”

“No. My parents own a café and shop with a mix of gothic and Victorian architecture, it really sets the tranquil mood.”

“Riiight I’m just going to pretend I understood that. So-“

“Hey kids! Can you hear me!” One man shouts.

“Dude we’re having a conversation here! People these days are so rude. So anyway that is pretty bruce. I mean, we are over here! Both of us are alive!” Randy gets side tracked before he realize he can hear the rescue party. 

“Yes we are over here! I am injured so can anyone carry me?! My companion is tired from carrying me!” Julian shouts and Randy doesn’t bother to turn his head to glare at him, he scowls at the ground.

“I’m not tired from carrying you,” he mumbles under his breath. 

There is stomping of feet and a lot of lights coming from hardhats and flashlights and Randy shields his eyes. “Oh thank goodness the two of you are safe! Come let us get you out of those soggy clothes.” 

The men and women surrounded the two of them. A man picks up Julian from his back and Randy feels a heavy blanket on him. The two of them are escorted out with men and women asking how they are. The moment they get out from the deep cavern, with the men carrying them on their back as they climb the steep edge, they are taken on a boat. They are pestered with questions about if they are alright. Randy with chagrin says that he’s okay, and he isn’t that injured.

There is a crowd of students who are watching them with them, some of their phones are out. Randy tightens the blanket around him and doesn’t look at the crowd of students. He’s embarrassed, goodness he has done some stupid attention worthy things with Howard, but this is the biggest blunder. There is something intimate in his shame, something that is not captured because he didn’t expect everyone to be there. Maybe it is because he is caught off guard along with Julian. They are taken out of the Lower Grotto and to the First Aid Area, where the two of them are given new clothes to change into—unfortunately they don’t provide underwear, pants, or socks—and they are supposed to get their injuries assessed.

During that process Julian and Randy had to inform the workers what class they were in. Mrs. Driscoll came into the area with Howard and Bucky in tow. 

“You boys had me worried! Howard and Bucky here told me that you two stood behind and got sucked into the rapids since Julian’s hat fell.” Mrs. Driscoll says as she checks up on the two boys.

Randy and Julian look at each other before Julian says, “Yes, um Mrs. Driscoll, I apologize for the trouble I caused. I take full blame.”

“No, it’s my fault that I can’t swim that well,” Randy turns his head to argue with him. He is not going to let Julian shoulder the blame again. If he didn’t take so long to transform they would have been out pretty quick, or if he could actually swim better.

“But you still came after me, you could have gotten hurt. No you should have gotten hurt.” Julian repeats and Randy can feel the sweat forming on the back of his neck.

‘Yeah he still remembers that I jumped off the waterfall for him. It’s not a big deal and it’s not like I broke skin. Or maybe I did and the suit healed me.’ Randy coughs and says, “But I’m not so we’re cool.”

“I hate to say this Cunningham, but the chances of you not getting hurt were slim,” Howard says with his arms crossed.

“Well maybe I’m a lucky guy who didn’t get hit by any of the rocks. Ever thought about that?” Randy comments before continuing, “I’m still not going to buy you pretzel dogs, me and Julian are eating them.”

Howard frowns and kicks the ground. Mrs. Driscoll coughs before saying, “You two can stay here or on the lawn, but don’t go anywhere else. You still need to recuperate from your little adventure. Come on Howard and Bucky let’s get back to the group.” The science teacher leaves with the two teens behind her. The blond and orange haired teens give them a final glance before leaving the open area.

“Are you kids hungry?” The man who helps out in the first aid tent asks.

Randy nods and he glances at Julian who returns back to his glum mood again. Randy lightly punches the other teen’s arm and Julian rubs his upper arm.

“What was that for?”

“Don’t be a gloomy Gabe, the guy is asking if you’re hungry.”

“I was just thinking,” Julian said with an edge. Good he accomplished his job. 

“Yeah can we get some food? Like I have my wallet, but can you tell my friend here what you guys have.” Randy says as he pats his pants, maybe he can get something for Nommi. He hopes there is some kind of fruit here.

“Sure we have subs, hamburgers, pretzel dogs, gyro, pizza, salad, and chicken.” The worker lists off and Julian thinks about it.

“Two slices of pizza and can you get me lemonade or tea?” Julian requests tentatively.

“Sure. Be back in a flash.” Randy gets up and messes with his still damp hair. 

“Randall you don’t have to do that.” Julian says and the other rolls his eyes.

“I don’t, but I want to. Didn’t I tell you to call me Randy?” He says before he leaves to get their food. 

Julian huffs, “Thanks…Randy.”

End. 

During the lunch break Cynthia and Jacques passed by the first aid tent. The two of them look inside because there was a rumor going around that two students were almost lost in the caves for some reason. Some say they went exploring and others say they got lost from their group. Unless he actually confirms the source Jacques won’t believe anything.

He didn’t get a good look at who are in there, but Cynthia is frowning. She walks fast past the tent and Jacques wonders who is in there that upset her that much. He keeps in pace with her, but he gives one last glance at the tent.

He and Cynthia are partners during this and she was happily explaining some trivial facts when she went here as a girl. He is fascinated with how everything is made. He’s never seen something so beautiful in nature that could be found in caves. All the other caves that his father took him onto set when he is filming a horror scene or where someone uncovers treasure doesn’t amount to the Norrisville Grottos. 

“Jacq you said you wanted to be a producer right?” Cynthia suddenly says as they are standing in the line for submarines. 

“A director, a cameraman, or a stunt double,” he lists his interests, “I can be one when I’m older after making enough money.

“Those are all pretty good, but you know what you can do right now?” 

“Audition for a school play?” He answers, not knowing if there is one coming up. He may be in theatre, but there isn’t a show for him yet. Maybe he should have joined technical theatre, at least then he would be handling equipment. Then he would disappoint his mother who’s an actress.

“No, well yes, but I was thinking that we could start a band. You, me, Darcy, Cory, and Isabella. We can be the Super Five, incredibly talented students who can rock to the world.” She says before she orders.

He orders before asking, “Do we even know how to play instruments and what about Jen?” Not that it doesn’t sound fun, but if they are going to be a band everyone must know what they can play.

“Of course we all can. Cory will be on drums, Isabella our bass, Darcy on the keyboard, and both of us will be the singers. Oh, Jen will be our manager which is the most important part of the whole band,” Cynthia says. The two of them pick up their food and they walk to a grassy area where their class is supposed to meet up to have lunch.

“Do they even play instruments or will they have to learn?” Jacques asks, he has done some singing lessons when he was younger, but he doesn’t know if he still sounds good.

“Well for sure Darcy can play the piano and I can sing. We’ve been taking lessons since we were little, and occasionally we do a concert together. That reminds me, you should come to my concert that’s on Saturday, I’ll text you all the details later,” Cynthia smiles and he nods. “I know Isabella can play the guitar, and there isn’t much of a difference between a guitar and a bass. Cory, well, have you seen him? He’s always tapping away on any surface. It sounds good, but sometimes it gets a little annoying.”

He nods along as they walk to where everyone else from their Science class is sitting at. Designated area that is just last minute because no one wants to be lost in this place, especially when they are going to be leaving in another two hours. “Did you tell everyone about it?”

She shrugs, “I told Darcy earlier and I just need to get everyone else.”

Cynthia’s idea may not be completely planned out, but he is willing to take the chance to perform in the band. It will be fun and he hasn’t been in one before. He wonders what the experience will be, but he needs to make sure he has time to do homework in between fighting surprise akumas, robots, playing games for downtime, along with editing and shooting videos. Maybe he can meet some new American friends during it and see what the stage hands do. He could get some tips from them about joining the technical program next year. He managed to convince his father if he can study abroad in America before going home for the holidays. He has a responsibility as Phoenix to keep the town of Norrisville safe. “Sure I’ll join. It sounds like a lot of people are doing it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the ship you have isn't sailing just yet, but Randy has more moments with Julian in here. God I suck. Remember to go to the link on the beginning of the chapter notes to vote for the Halloween akuma. 
> 
> Anyway this chapter was hard to write due to it originally being Bucky, Julian, Howard, and Randy being trapped below the Lower Grotto. They would get chased by these people dressed up as cavemen and women--who are actually actors--adn they would find out about the secret project that the Norrisville Grotto is cooking up, a reenactment of what's going on. Also Randy's lie about people dying on the waterfall, is the truth. During that time in the lower cavern they would bicker and everyone will be friends because Howard needs to be on good relations with them. In the show they both have to like some guys to hang out with because Howard and Randy are practically joined in the hip. 
> 
> Also if anyone has robot ideas please post them! Only have akuma ideas and not anything from McFist (beside the basic, hey this is how we are going to find out their identities) I got one on my other account from a reviewer and I plan on using it.


	18. Stupid Tiger

Randy is walking in a labyrinth inside the Book of Knowledge. The past few days are going to be him training inside it because Nommi isn’t going to take any chances of him getting sick from Tuesday’s little misadventure.

It is Thursday and he still feels bad for asking for the BoK off of Phoenix when he came back from the field trip. He asked for it after they fought Ding Strength—apparently Bucky was feeling pretty guilty about the whole ordeal—and Phoenix allowed him to have it. Even though he didn’t want to ask for it, he was hesitant to actually say the question, until Nommi started his weird writing and doodling thing where he was pointing a lot of arrows at Phoenix. He got a bit annoyed before he sneezed, asking tentatively for the book.

Phoenix definitely saw he was nervous and he said that he was alright with lending the book to him. Personally he thinks that he just gave it to him out of pity’s sake. Despite whatever he says to the bird, he wouldn’t take the book back, even if he couldn’t train. Phoenix said something about he found the perfect place to train, but Randy couldn’t help that he is taking precious time from his partner.

Besides the initial guilt, Randy decided to practice with the magic book early, so he can actually sleep in the morning. ‘Sleep, blissful sleep,’ he thinks with a grin on his face. He was all too happy to have extra hours of rest instead of yawning when the end of the day came around. A drawing of a fan hit his face, snapping him out of his daydream. He glares at the offending item, “Okay okay I’m moving geez.” He still can’t tell if the book is just like Nommi, or if anything that can mess with your head can draw. 

Randy grabs one of the wooden swords and gets into position. He closes his eyes and breaths slowly. There is a change of something—not the wind, he’s in a book—but he could sense an enemy appearing if he closes his eyes and concentrates where it is coming from. He dashes to the side before stopping to take a few steps back, and he swings his wooden sword. It makes contact with a solid object and Randy opens his eyes to see he finally hit the elusive paper tiger.

“Yes! I am so bruce,” he pumps his fist in the air, finally managing to not get hit by the paper enemy. “You see that Nommi I did it.”

The tiger in front of him rolls his eyes and swipes at the human, who was not expecting the attack. Randy gets back in his stance—his knees slightly bent, back straight, and his right foot to the back but his foot tilted to the right for balance—giving a small exhale of breath from the attack. He keeps his eye trained on the tiger, frowning slightly as he attempts to strike it. The tiger leaps above him and he spins around to strike, managing to hit only the tail. The tail slightly folds before straightening out and he huffs.

“Can we pick this up later, I kind of want to do something else.” Randy says as he puts down the wooden sword. 

The tiger blinks slowly and walks up to him—calm and even—before pouncing on him. Randy struggles with the paper tiger before it gets off of him, walking away before glancing at him one last time when he lifts his head up. The eyes practically saying, “We are still not done, be prepared.”

“Stupid tiger always doing that,” Randy mumbles to himself as he grabs the rack of wooden swords and walks toward the European castle in the back. He learned that inside are a lot of room that have all types of weapons inside. Some are wooden counterparts to weapons that practically pulses with magic or power. 

He learned his lesson of leaving weapons outside when he couldn’t floomp out of the BoK whenever he got hit by something. Nommi must have been in here to influence the book because he had a few hastily drawn people riding horses and shooting arrows at him. He walks up the long stairs to the castle—personally he thinks having over three hundred steps is a bit excessive—as he reaches the top after a few moments. He can’t really understand time in here, sometimes it feels like he’s been here for days, but it’s been a few minutes or an hour tops. Or he’s in here for a few seconds and two hours pass. 

Randy opens the fourth door in the hall and places the wooden weapons inside. He wonders if he should use the beds on the higher floor, before deciding not to. With his luck that tiger will pounce on him just as he is getting ready to take a nap, just like it did when he was trying to find a clearing to practice his sword techniques; before some words popped up to be aware of a unknown enemy or something. He can’t really remember the quote too well, but it was along those lines.

He leaves the European castle to go to the Japanese one, walking through the small forest that separates the two of them. He keeps his eyes open for anything—well mainly his ears because he can focus a lot better with his ears than his eyes—as he journeys across the forest. Nothing out of place he can detect, but that can mean anything because creatures of myths are all around along with wild paper animals. Every movement is something that has purpose here, and perhaps the tiger’s purpose is to stalk and pounce on him again. 

He quickens his pace and arrives at the sliding shoji doors of the palace. He walks down the long hall into the large room where there are the twelve doors with the same symbols on the Book of Knowledge cover. He goes up to the bow and arrow door, and opens it. Inside has multiple geographic regions, plains to mountains, deserts to coniferous forests. It is beautiful and there are glowing orbs around the area. Randy explores all of the regions—not bothering to touch to orbs just yet—and finds that he is freezing once he hits the tundra, sweltering in the desert, and sweating in the humid rain forest region. 

‘This is so bruce,’ he thought as he walks through all of the regions, occasionally taking a couple of feet before turning back if the climate gets to him. He decides to stay in one of the forest regions and was about to touch one of the orbs it flies away from him.

A strong deep yet soft male voice came from the trees, “Despite being welcomed here Warrior, I suggest you complete the task assigned to you earlier. You have yet to master it.”

“What the juice?” Something about people watching him is unsettling, especially when he can’t see them.

“I suppose that it is entertaining to watch you fail, yet continue to attack the tiger. You are supposed to kill it.” The voice said and Randy looks around, trying to find out where it is coming from. Too bad he can’t pinpoint anything in the trees.

He closes his eyes, “I am supposed to find and strike the tiger with my eyes closed.”

“You could always focus in your hearing sense instead of blocking your sight. Then again closing one sense allows the others to be acute.” The voice informs and Randy can hear it coming slightly louder to the west. 

He closes his eyes and hopes that he doesn’t run into anything. He focuses on listening and once he talks he can hear his voice bouncing off of objects. “I guess that’s right.” The voice laughs, it drowns the silence and he immediately clenches his ears. ‘Too loud,’ he thinks as his arm brushes past a tree.

The dying laughter led to chuckles as the voice says, “You are entertaining Warrior Kin, to think you can find me over my domain.”

‘What in the world are you even talking about voice in the room?’ Randy shakes his head and continues to try to find the voice. He admits, “You got me.”

“Practice with the tiger first before you even try to find me. I am way out of your league. I could always call him in here.”

“No! You don’t need to do that!” Randy shouts, snapping his eyes open as he finds himself in the plains area. “I’ll just uh show my way out.” 

He flees to the door—which isn’t too far from the plains area—as he hears the booming laughter of the voice. Randy shuts the door and stalks off to the opposite end of room. He decides to go to an interesting door, the one with the red, purple, and black heart. Just as he is about to open the door chains started appearing around it, these look solid. He touches the chains and his finger burns. He floomps out of the book suddenly and he finds himself face first in his mattress. 

Lifting his head up he wipes the drool from his mouth and looks at his phone. It is six fourteen, and it took him two hours to get out of there. ‘It seriously did not feel that long and what was that all about?’ Randy shakes his head and goes downstairs to get a bite to eat, he has homework, and gaming to do before heading to bed. ‘I’m pretty sure I can get away to sleep at eleven, not like I’m getting up early tomorrow morning anyway.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 10 should be up soon, like 2-3 days after editing. 
> 
> You guys got to see some emotions beside snark in this thing, congrats, along with another room explored in the BoK! I always wanted to put something in there for Randy because Jacques got his sweet looking room with a ruined tapestry. Sometimes I when I write I think, 'Randy you got to be careful about talking to voices in your head man.' Seriously, this guy is too accepting of hearing voices, especially when you can't see anyone.
> 
> ...I'm pretty sure everyone has an idea where this is going.


	19. Of Bands and Slips

“You’re going to flake on me aren’t you Cunningham?” Howard said, his arms crossed and his foot tapping against the wall. 

The two left their instruments in the janitor closet when Anthony came in to get rid of some unspeakable liquids. Sometimes the two of them think the quadruplets could make something that eats away at walls from some of the liquids they find in the supply closets.

“Me? What? No. Howard you know me. I’m not the type of person to flake especially on my best bro.” Randy brushes him off while he keeps an eye on the McFist truck that is parked outside. His eyes narrow as he sees the roboapes getting out of the truck with large crates. 

“Uhuh, I know your mom has been making you take medicine for your little problem since you go to the can, but seriously man! The Battle of the Bands is tonight and we got to rehearse. We got to beat my sister! There is no way she’s getting that prize again for the third time. It. Will. Be. Mine.” Howard gravely states as he grabs Randy’s shoulders and shakes them.

“I know buddy, I know. Can you uh unhand me now?” Randy asks as he tries to get out of his hold. He avoids answering Howard about his frequent disappearance, especially when chronic diarrhea would disappear by now.

“Fine. But you and me are going to rock out until our hands hurt,” he says seriously pointing his finger in his face.

“If we do that then we won’t be able to play.” Randy said glancing to the outside not even looking at his friend. 

“True true, but we will be good, no we will be brucest band ever.” Howard said.

Anthony comes out of the closet with a clean bucket and mop in hand, “Alright kids the closet is free. Don’t mind the smell.” The two take a small sniff and both of them have faces of disgust. The part time janitor walks off saying, “After this I got to help my brothers with the lighting.”

“I feel like I’m going to hurl,” Randy leans over away from the closet gripping the wall for support.

“Same. Let’s take five. No wait a ten. Got to hit the can,” Howard said before he left to get to the end of the hall.

He takes a deep breath and looks out at the truck. He runs out of the hallway to get outside. He can make it, get out, transform, beat up some roboapes, and come back without Howard being any wiser. ‘No, wait. It will take that too long. Got to go as me. Great. Need to make up an excuse.’ Randy heads out to the truck and asks the robots as politely as he can.

“Hey so what exactly is this?” Randy opens the crates and one of the apes closes it.

“It is the appetizers for the Battle of the Bands. We are part of the catering service.” The ape responded immediately as the other robots started carrying the other crates inside.  
“What exactly do you guys have? I mean I’m part of the opening acts, so can you help a brother out?” Randy asks as he attempts to look in the crate again.

“CUNNINGHAM!” Randy can hear Howard yelling from inside. He gulps.

‘I didn’t think that I would take this long to get here,’ Randy flees from the truck and into the hallway. He goes back to where he and Howard were practicing to see Howard with his arms crossed and he is tapping his foot on the floor.

“There you are! I told you not to leave.” He scowls and Randy nervously chuckles.

“I was just checking out the catering truck. Trying to see what kind of food we are getting.” Randy says, he isn’t really lying. He did check out the truck, but to see if there was anything suspicious going on.

“Seriously? That was the truck? Dude do you know what McFist sent for us?” 

Randy suggests to his fuming friend, “No man, but none of the robots let me look at it. Wanna check out the stage outside? See if we can look at what we’re eating, and when we’re on stage?”

“Yeah. Come on, we should get our gear there anyway.” Howard said before taking a deep breath and grabbing his drums. He gasps for air and holds his knees, “I…really…hate…that…room.”

Randy does the same, taking in a deep breath, and holding it. Runs inside and grabs his keytar without taking a single breath. He gets out and the two walk with their instruments to the outside stage where the Battle of the Bands is happening. The two joke around about how they are going to go on their opening act. Like if they are going to get onto the stage like rock stars or act like they are going to be casual. The two decide to act like they own the stage, something that they haven’t done in a while. If they are going to wow the crowd with their bruce music, they need to start with an amazing act.

The two manage to get to the stage to find it getting set up by mostly roboapes and some humans. Everyone is working on the stage and the two manage to get to the backstage and spot the drama director. The two met him when they signed up for the Battle of the Bands.

Howard goes up to the teacher and he pleasantly asks, “Hi Mr. Prescott, we were wondering if we can see the line-up for today’s show? 30 Seconds to Math is our band, and we were wondering when we should have everything ready.”

Mr. Prescott looks down at his clipboard, “Look boys I don’t have that much time, but there is a schedule posted in the Black Box. I need to make sure that everything is perfect for tonight.” The drama director walks away and the two of them share a look.

“Well that was rude,” Howard comments as the two of them walk back to the school.

“I know right? It was just a simple question. Shouldn’t he have like a list or something?” Randy huffs because now they have to carry their instruments back inside, and then outside. He isn’t going to risk having them stolen from right under their noses.

As the two discuss what they are going to do, making frequent stops for Howard to rest his arms, Randy is put on edge. No way McFist is just at the school doing something so nice without having something in it for himself. His last confrontation with the man, face to face, was when he somehow manage to snatch Phoenix. He is not buying the whole catering service as an innocent service. There is bound to be some weapons or robots inside the large crates. He just needs to figure out what the evil plan is, no way McFist and Viceroy are going to sit this out. They constantly send out robots to attack the school to draw him and Phoenix out. 

He thinks he speaks for the both of them, but it gets really annoying when he is trying to enjoy his lunch. Most of the time his lunch is eaten by Howard or just thrown onto the floor because of a robot. He has to take snacks with him to get by and his mom always look at him funny until he explains that there are some attacks during lunch. If it isn’t lunch the attacks it’s when he is in the middle of class, or about to get into class. It gets annoying when he has to explain that he somehow got caught in a akuma or robot attack whenever he is late. At least he isn’t the only one, Randy has noticed some students arrive later than him.

Howard and Randy manage to get to the Black Box and saw the flier posted on the door about the times they are going on. Apparently there are eight shows from various students and 30 Seconds to Math is the fourth show. There is a fifteen minute intermission and then and Heidi shows up with her solo. Another band Super Five shows up after her and in Randy’s opinion they sound stupid. He is going to assume from the name that there are five students, but right now he wants to figure out which group Dave and Greg are.

“Did I tell you that Dave is in the Battle of the Bands with Greg?” Randy asks as he looks at the paper, trying to figure out what group they are.

Howard takes the flier and scans it, “Like fifty million times. I bet we are going to cream them with our sweet music. We will be the brucest band out there and I’m pretty sure their name is Triad Muse Duo or Chill Zone.”

Randy looks over the list, “Yeah, your right. Want to go raid the cafeteria while we wait for everything?”

“You are speaking my language. I always wanted to see how much frozen yogurt I can shovel in my mouth.” Howard said and the two look at their instruments. 

“Wide mouth Howard?”

His best friend smirks, “Wide mouth Howard.”

“Bruce. Oh this is wonked up,” Randy exaggerates, biting the inside of his cheek so he won’t smile, “our instruments. I’ll take care of them. Better leave some for me H-man.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. See you in a bit Cunningham. I think I’m going to break my twenty three second record.” Howard said as he walks off. “Just make sure you come in time so you can get some, or just when I eat the last yogurt.” 

“Right. Totally will be there, and I will get it.” Randy said as he picks up his friend’s drums. 

Now he just needs to set the instruments somewhere, and follow the roboapes. There is no way that they are innocent in all of this. Randy finds one of the janitor closets that are open and he decides to use it as storage, the RAGS quadruplets won’t mind because the two of them basically did that earlier that day. Randy goes back to the Black Box to grab his keytar and hears a lot of people in that room even though he left it just three minutes ago. He sneaks into the room and sees a familiar group of people, and inwardly he curses. ‘Okay Randy, just go around, and don’t say anything. Pretend you don’t see them or get in and out. Think of it as a stealth mission, except if you start crawling on the floor people will look at you weird.’

The purple haired teen eyes his instrument which is on the small wooden stage in the back of the classroom, and he walks as close to the wall as he can. Just has he grabs his keytar a hand is on his shoulder and he jumps a bit. He spins around to see Cory’s hand on him. 

“Yo,” Cory’s casual greeting and Randy grips his instrument closer to him.

Randy took a deep breath to steady his nerves, “Yo. Seriously? You almost gave me a heart attack and that’s all you say?” He ignores the stares of everyone in the room.

“What can I say, I love causing people trouble. Especially people who are having last minute nerves.” Cory shrugs as he walks next to him.

“What are you doing here Randy? Come to listen in to our game plan and ruin it?” Cynthia crosses her arms and Randy finally looked in her general direction.

Cynthia is talking to Darcy, Jen, Jacques, and Isabella. She was arguing with Jen earlier, before Cory sneaked up behind him. 

“First off, I just came in to get my keytar,” Randy lifts said instrument. “Second, how could I ruin whatever song you guys are doing? I’d rather jam out and see if I win or not.” 

Randy turns to Cory and lowers his voice, “Is it seriously that apparent? I got to got some water or something.”

Cory claps his back, “Do some breathing excises, it won’t be like last time.”

‘Yeah like I would like to get tomatoes thrown at me or booed off the stage. Like I would be nervous from that, nerves come mainly from Queen Bee and a failure of friendship.’ Randy thinks before nodding. “I’ll do that, but first I got to run a marathon.” 

He was about to leave when Cynthia calls out, “Yeah well the Super Five is going to destroy you on stage with our sound.”

Randy does a quick mental count, “But there’s s-”

The door opens and hits him straight on his face and he holds it. He looks at who came in and Heidi apologizes, “Oops. Sorry Candy I didn’t see you. Are you okay? You should go to the nurse before the show starts.”

“My name isn’t Candy, it’s Randy. Do I look like a girl to you?” He grumbles and sees Heidi about to open her mouth, “You know what, don’t answer that.”

“Heidi!” Cynthia yells out and hugs the upperclassman. 

Randy rolls his eyes and goes out the door, rubbing his nose with a single, “Bye,” to whoever is listening. 

He leaves with his keytar and someone follows him. “Randy wait up,” Jen calls out, and he turns to look at her. “Come on and walk with me.” He follows Jen as they walk around the halls of the art department. “I just want to apologize that Cynthia is being a bitch. She’s the same to me, but it’s more of a personal thing with the two of us.”

“You don’t have to say sorry about her, anyway I got to get to Howard.” Randy waves her concerns off. He is in no mood to stand around and talk. He just needs to drop off his instrument in the closet, get out, transform, go to the stage, find out McFist’s plans, get out, transform, and head to the cafeteria. Too many things to do in a short time.

“I think she’s being a bitch to you because she sees that you and Howard are like her and Darcy.” Jen continues and Randy gives her a look of disgust before schooling his face in a line.

He tries not to show his annoyance, and quickens his pace, thinking she would get the hint. “Last time I checked, Cynthia doesn’t know the meaning of fun. She just likes to bother me and Howard. Where did you even get that idea from?”

“Well Darcy and Cynthia are attached to the hip just like the two of you. I guess she sees herself when she sees Howard using you constantly.” Randy holds up his hand to stop her.

“Just back up there. Howard doesn’t use me, I just buy him food and go with whatever schemes he comes up while pwning him in some games. Darcy is too kind to tell Cynthia to leave her alone or stop while I don’t.”

Jen stutters and her eyes are furrowed, “I didn’t say that Darcy was weak.”

“No it was implied and you just said those words. Let me guess you feel a bit sorry for her?” Randy states and Jen stops walking.

“I-I just want her to get a spine and tell her off. She is just so quiet and let a lot of people walk over her.” Jen admits with her fist clenched.

“I think that’s her inner strength and I wonder how she acts when she’s mad,” Randy speculates out loud. He might have let his annoyance slip out when he sees Jen wince.

“I’m sorry about that. Are you mad?”

“No Jen, not a bit. You just thought Howard was using me, made a connection with why Cynthia hates us—which isn’t the real reason—and apologizing for misinterpreting a friend of yours.” Randy bluntly states.

“When did fun loving Randy get so smart?”

He snorts, “This is just me trying to make sense of everything because I am stressed the fudge out right now. I don’t know if my band will sound good, left my keytar in the Black Box, practice session was cut short, a door slammed in my face, and I don’t know if the food here is good.” Some of the things he said are truthful, he is stressed because he doesn’t know what McFist cooked up in here. This conversation isn’t helping him one bit. 

“Huh. So what did you two do to get her mad?” Jen asks the million-dollar question, not getting the memo he really wants to leave.

“Apparently when you accidentally spill soda on someone’s sweater vest you are on their hate list even when you apologized.” Randy shrugs, and waves her off. “Now if you excuse me, I have to visit the nurse and get rid of my energy.”

“Yeah. Okay see you later,” Jen says with her eyebrows furrowed, this time baffled by how he ended everything.

Randy turns the corner and waits to hear Jen walk away before putting the keytar in the janitor’s closet. He then takes off running to the nearest classroom. He can’t put this on hold, and he has to get there before Howard starts calling. Unfortunately when he dramatically slammed the opened the door to the classroom the art teacher was in there. He stutters out an apology before closing the door, all the while the art teacher yelling at him for doing that.

‘Looks like I can’t use the classrooms on this hall. Great. I could go to the choir room, shouldn’t have people at this time, but I got to be careful. The Black Box is right next to it.’ Randy jogs to the room next to the Black Box, and ducks his head so that no one can see his hair on the other side. He opens the choir room door and the lights are off. Only natural sunlight coming off of the high windows.

“Ears out,” Randy says his transformation and in a second he is clad in black and red. He jumps up and has his hands out to grab the indent from the stone, and haul his body up. He crouches and opens the window out. Squeezing through the top of the opening, and he really needs to petition the school to oil their windows, it is hard to push against it. 

Hidden was about to get to the roof and his foot got caught by the top window and he falls. “Mother-ugh.” He curses when he hits the ground.

You okay? Is Nommi’s wonderful writing as Hidden gets up, he thinks he hear the kwami say ouch in his head, but he ignores it.

“I’ll be okay. Had worse falls before,” Hidden tests his left foot and feels a sharper pain than the pain in his hands and his front. “Healing won’t take long right? Especially if its direct.”

My healing is always direct. Give me about thirty seconds.

‘Thanks.’ He thinks as he stands there, leaning most of his weight on his uninjured leg. He might as well sit down for a bit, and he plots down. He taps the ground with his fingers and occasionally poking his healing ankle. He listens for Nommi’s voice and he does hear the kwami say, "You are good to go." Well the kwami really said, "You are okay now."

With that he gets up and runs toward the stage on the ground; he doesn’t go on the roof because there is barely anyone here, and those who are here rarely look out the window. He can’t waste any more time because he doesn’t know how long Howard will start calling him. One thing for he knows for sure his friend will start yelling sometime when he is on the stage. When he gets to the stage he is momentarily he is stunned from the size before snapping out of it. He has a job to do, and he needs to do it fast.

He manages to scale to the roof of the stage, and sees that there is an open area. The roof isn’t really there until it is about seven yards in, where the roof is where the curtains are hanging from the beams. From where he can see the space for the open area is for all the storage or set pieces that are just hanging in the back. He sees a walkway on the top and takes it, before heading on top of the beams to get a better look at the area instead of staying off to the side. He tries to spot the large balding blond man, and since he couldn’t see him then he critically watches the roboapes from below and above. Hiding from the ones above, along with some humans, staying in the less lit areas so he won’t get spotted. ‘No way they aren’t here to do good, they are here under the guise of a catering service.’

Nothing. No short, large man with a ridiculous blond mustache to be seen. Not even his fabulously dressed and groomed scientist. Well Hidden thinks he’s a scientist or is he a robotist? Is that even a real word? Viceroy has the whole lab coat thing down, so he should be a scientist, unless a robot mechanic makes them. 

“What are you doing up here?” Someone whispered dangerously close to his ear, and Hidden resisted the urge to scream. 

The bunny hero has his hand on the handle of his sword as he whips his head around to get his nose smashed into a mask beak. He rubs his nose and says, “Oh it’s just you Phoenix.”

“Who else would be up here?” His partner asks.

Hidden mentally lists, ‘Well the RAGS brothers for one, the roboapes, or any technical crew.’ Instead of making that sarcastic comment he retorts, “You came here to check out what McFist is up to?”

“Of course. No way he could resist an event to destroy us, especially when he is one of the sponsors this year. Manage to catch you climbing up here outside before crawling your way over here.” 

Hidden nods and says, “Do you see them over there?”

“No.”

He hums and closes his eyes, maybe he can try what he did in the BoK yesterday. He reaches out his senses, closing his sight, and he can hear everything. Too much noise, from the slightest step to talking, from breathing too far off objects thrown on the floor. He grinds his teeth and even than his ears are in excruciating pain. He holds his hands to his ears and scrunch up his eyelids.

“Hidden?” Phoenix said and from the short distance he hears it to be louder and no longer muffled. Not to mention something vibrating from his mask that takes the words to sound deeper.

He ignores it and tries to place the direction of McFist’s voice and he can hear it bouncing off of the temporary walls. Somewhere outside, it is faint.

He sucks in a breath and opens his eyes. He blinks a few times to get the tears out and massages his earlobes. “I’m good. Thought I could try something and didn’t work out like I wanted it to. McFist should be arriving soon, but my time is cut short.” He quickly adds as he got up, wobbled a bit, and finally getting his balance on the metal beams. He needs to get to the area where there isn’t a roof.

Phoenix follows him and says, “What do you mean your time’s cut short? We can still stick around to follow them.”

“You can do that, I have a friend who is probably mad I ditched them again today. Holy carp, I ditched him! How long was it this time?” He freaks out and then stops at the end of the beam. “Sorry I got to flake on you Phoenix, but if you need me I will come. Just message me okay?”

“Right,” Phoenix nods and Hidden jumps down, not hearing the rest of what the other crusader was going to say.

The moment his feet hit the floor he bounds toward the school and goes around to the side of the arts department. He opens a window and assumes it is the cheerleading room from the high ceilings, well whatever it is he finds that the room is deserted. He steps inside and detransforms. 

Nommi flies out sighing, “Geez you could have stayed longer, not like you would have missed anything from your cur of a friend.”

“That’s a big enough reason.” He said as he closes the window. ‘Especially when I keep on ditching him without a good reason.’

“Hidden Bun’s don’t have such close friends, it damages their ability to respond to dangers.”

“I can’t not hang out with Howard, we do everything together!” He protests.

“Almost everything.”

Randy fumes, “You’re just jealous that my time is divided between him and my duty.”

“No I’m not!” Nommi yells and he sees the kwami have pink tinted on his cheeks.

“Oh my god you are.” He gasps and pokes at Nommi, who quickly flies away from his finger. “That is adorable.”

“Be quiet my human, aren’t you supposed to be doing something right now? With your best friend.” Nommi turns around and mutters to himself and he barely makes it out, “That is taking your time away and corrupting you.”

The purple haired youth’s eyes widen, he ignores the last part of what Nommi said, and snatches him out of the air. “I am soooo dead. In you go Nommi.”

“I better get something out of this.” Nommi says as he pushes him in his jacket pocket.

“I’ll make you a fruit salad with some cherries on the side, just please don’t say anything bad about Howard today. Please.” Randy says as he leaves the dance room.

“I’ll try.”

“You’re the best.”

Randy feels warmth over his left breast and he grins, Nommi gets embarrassed whenever he complements him. He leaves the doors were the art department begins and as he runs down the halls he manages to spot Howard looking cross.

He had a feeling this would happen, and honestly he braces himself for the verbal lashing. He should have taken the time to make up an excuse on the way here, like saying he took a while because he didn’t want anyone to find where their instruments are at. That sounds like a good plan in his mind, now to actually say it.

“H-hey Howard,” Randy waves as the shorter male walks past him. He turns around to follow him. “You okay?”

“No Cunningham. Here I thought you would come over when I shove it in your face that I ate all the frozen yogurt, but no, you didn’t show up. Again! What’s your excuse this time? You got lost on the way to the cafeteria,” Howard lifts his arms up before crossing them around his chest.

“I had to make sure our stuff was safe. I didn’t want anyone to trash them.” He said, trying to calm him down. “There were other people in the Black Box and a few more coming through the halls, so I couldn’t not do anything like putting them away.”

Howard doesn’t even look at him. He mutters at him, “You have one last chance.”

They enter the arts hall and he opens the janitor’s closet, grabbing his keytar. “What?” 

“One last chance Cunningham,” Howard raises his voice, “you flake on me again, we are done. You hear?”

He holds up his hand and solemnly says, “Loud and clear,” before smiling. The two walk to the outdoor stage with their instruments in tow. Randy asks about how good it was to eat straight out of the frozen yogurt machine, which Howard gleefully described how it tasted a lot better than being in a cup. He huffs from that and he silently laments about not going there, even though he needed to check out if McFist was planning something. He is, he just needs to figure out what. 

By the time they get backstage, they ask one of the students where they put their instruments, and because she was way more helpful than that drama teacher she directs them to one of the wings. They leave their instruments on the table or the floor before going toward the back to get a bite to eat that the wonderful catering services provided.

Howard piles on the food on his plate and Randy eats a chocolate chip muffin, occasionally looking up to the ceiling. He wonders if Phoenix already left or is still hanging around up there. 

“What are you thinking about?” Howard asks as he takes a bite out of his sandwich.

“Where are Greg and Dave? They should be here by now.” Randy said while still looking up, and he realized something. Did he just tell a lie or was he thinking on that on some unconscious level? What is the unconsciousness? 

“Those shoobs will show up soon,” Howard shrugs as he takes a handful of chips and shoves them in his mouth.

‘I just told a lie straight to his face and he didn’t bat an eye? This should be bruce, but I don’t know. I just told a honking lie without thinking and I overthink when that happens. The trick to telling a lie is not thinking? Yeah going to go with that.’

“Don’t call them shoobs,” he says.

“What I call you a shoob, so what if I call them one too?” That response made his eyes water a bit. “Cunningham, why the juice are you crying?”

“What? I’m not crying. I just—you know—got something in my eyes. I think it’s dust.” Randy blinks and looks up smirking. Finally, Howard has some friends, even though he is still his shoob self. 

“I swear I can’t go out in public with you.”

“That’s not what you were saying when we go to the Game Hole or three days ago.” 

“But that time we were trying to see how much burgers we could stuff in our mouths.”

“Ugh. Don’t say that right now. My throat just hurts remembering that.” 

“Who knew that you’re such a wimp, can’t even handle two.” Howard smirks and Randy narrows his eyes. 

“Says the shoob who got barf on him.”

“Which was honking shnasty, I should have thrown my shirt at you. For a sick bro you dodge pretty good.”

“What can I say, all my dodging skills in video games came into real life,” Randy brags. “Though battling for the last bag of chips, you fight dirty.”

“Hey chips were on the line, and hot dogs, and the last bar of ice cream, and McSquiddles. If I didn’t push you, you would have done the same.” 

“Hey guys,” Dave said as he walked to them. Greg trails behind him.

“Then you would trip me up,” he rolls his eyes, “but I do get to it before someone snatches out of my hands.”

“I think they are ignoring you,” Greg said to Dave as he grabs an apple.

“Only because you wouldn’t share.”

“What! Bro, I always share.”

“Not your lunch you don’t.”

“’Cause it’s my lunch.”

“You are such a shoob,” Howard huffs.

“No you’re a shoob!”

“No you are!”

“Trip-up Howard!”

“Moral wad Randy!”

“Carrot!” Howard’s face morphs into one of disgust.

“Eggplant.” Randy’s nose scrunches up and he sticks out his tongue. Howard laughs at him.

“I think we should go,” Dave mumbles to Greg.

“Let’s.” He replies quietly before shouting at the two arguing teens, “You guys seriously have problems!”

“Oh hey Greg, Dave.” Randy said, snapping out of the little improve glaring match he had with his friend. “When did you guys get here?”

“You didn’t see these shoobs? Seriously man, you are blind as hell.” Howard cleans his left hand nails, disinterested after the commotion the two caused.

“You two were fighting pretty loud,” Dave comments as he grabs a cookie from the table.

“Dude, we do this all the time,” Randy said shrugging. 

“Usually in video games when someone takes a kill,” Howard gives Randy a side look who gives him one in turn. “Anyway when are you guys coming up?”

“We are the first people up as Chill Zone,” Greg brags as he messes with his case. Randy already forgot what his instrument was.

“Looks like you two will be the opening act for our bruce band,” Howard says.

“Yeah right, me and Dave will beat all of your mainstream crap,” Greg snorts.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Wait Howard,” Randy calls out to his friend as the crowd was screaming from the last performance.

They are still backstage and they are about to go on. 

“No Cunningham it’s over. You just had to leave during Bash and the Bros didn’t you? I already told P Slim that the band is over because of a certain shoob who left when my back was turned!” Howard says as he stalks in front of him, heading to the food table. 

So he may have left during the beginning of Bash’s little performance when he noticed that McFist and Viceroy were there. He saw them by his turntable and that was his chance. For once he would catch the two, he knew they were hanging around somewhere, but unfortunately due to leaving suddenly he couldn’t find out what they were talking about. When he took the chance to see the two nefarious adults, he saw them stick something on the turntable when he was Hidden. 

That may have taken like three minutes tops to watch the two of them, but during those three minutes Howard managed to do major damage. He found Principal Slimovitz, told him they wouldn’t play, and now it looks like he is ending their broship because he left for three minutes. It’s just three measly minutes. It shouldn’t cause that much damage.

“Come on Howard give me another chance.” He pleads as he grabs his friend’s arm, stopping him before he turns the corner to the table full of food.

“I gave you plenty of chances Cunningham. That time in the shower, the park, Greg’s Game Hole, Tabaska Tako’s, sky diving, and when you missed Aunt Hilda’s birthday party.” Howard shivers, “You know I can’t deal with my crazy Aunt. I swear that woman is like a pro wrestler or something. I had carpet burn Cunningham, all over my back. Do you know how hard it was to lie down?”

“Viceroy you sure this will work?” Randy hears McFist say and he looks around the corner to see the hero haters. 

He puts his hand on Howard’s mouth and “Shoosh” him. 

“I swear Viceroy this is going to be the best plan yet; unfortunately my stepson couldn’t do our task.” McFist grumbles.

“Of course it will, I made this. Just like with the turntable it will work.” Viceroy said as he places the device on Heidi’s pink guitar. “Look I’ll prove it to you.” Viceroy strikes a chord then says, “Who here is the Phoenix and Hidden Bun.”

“I am,” Randy calls out quietly, and he immediately clamps his mouth tight. He voices his thought aloud, “Why the juice did I just say that? That wasn’t supposed to happen.” 

The two adults didn’t seem to hear what he said, and they left to the other side of the stage. However, his friend next to him definitely heard that, from the look he is giving him.

“Cunningham what did you just say?” Howard asks and he edges back. He looks at the pink guitar that has the M device on it.

“Nothing.” He waves him off.

“No, you just said you were like ‘I’m the hero of Norrisville’ like right now,” Howard exclaims.

Randy waves his hands around, “One, I didn’t say that. And two, shoosh. It’s called a secret identity, let’s go somewhere a little more private after I grab something.” Randy went to the table with Heidi’s guitar on it, when Howard grabbed his arm.

“Nuh uh, you are going to tell me what you mean and then you can get what you want.” Howard frowns while tapping his foot. 

“Fine, let’s get this over with. But we are going over here.” Randy said and he walked to the back, where there is hopefully not a lot of people there. Mostly everyone is off in the wings watching the other bands from behind the red curtains.

There isn’t anyone there, and he quietly explains to his friend what happened. “Earlier this year I got something that made me into Hidden Bun, and I had help for it. That isn’t important, what’s important is that McFist and Viceroy hate me and Phoenix’s guts, and there is another guy who is like crazy shnasty. Green and disgusting goes by the name the Sorcerer and-” 

“That is enough Randy. Didn’t I tell you that the weight of friendship isn’t worth being a hero.” Nommi states from in his jacket and Howard looks around to find the mysterious voice. “Remember you have other things to take care of.” 

“Who said that?” Howard narrows his eyes and looks around him.

“You’re right. Howard, sorry buddy, but I will tell you everything later. I swear to you man.” Randy said as he goes around his friend.

When he got to the food table where the two adults left the guitar. However, the instrument wasn’t there and he sees Heidi walk away with it. “I seriously hate this,” he mutters before going to the back again. He just pass, Howard who turned around and protesting about wanting to know more, and he went behind one of the curtains to transform.

“Cunningham what’s gotten into you. Whoa.” Howard trails off and he saw the transformation. “That is hella weird. Was there a thing flying or something? Your ears look stupid.”

“Hey don’t dis the ears. These things are useful you know. If I touch them they sort of move to grab things.” Hidden says as he touches the base of his left ear the ear twitches and moves around like he can actually control it, even though he can’t feel a thing. “Anyway, got to bounce.”

He literally jumped up and grabbed the curtain before quickly scaling up to it to the beams. Howard is calling for him, but he managed to get to the side. He takes out his sword and gets out the communication function. Pressing Phoenix’s symbol he hears it ringing. ‘Looks like he isn’t transformed. Just hope he gets the message soon.’ He sees the camera is on him and records his message. “Phoenix I just found out that McFist and Viceroy have some kind of music mind control device and they plan on finding out who we are! Transform ASAP and the thing is on Heidi’s guitar, you know the one who is in charge of Me Chat? Interviewer that one time, just hurry up. I’ll see if I can get it before then.”

He ends the message, and place the sword back on his back. He walks on the beams, staying away from the walkways, and scans below to find the orangette. Unfortunately, he can’t see her, and if she is stage, he is in a bind. With that horrifying thought he goes to the front of the stage, and comes across a roboape on a nearby walkway. He slices the robot before it could turn around, and one of the sides of the robot falls to the ground. He ignores it and sees Heidi about to go on with a few other students surrounding her.

“Wait,” he calls down and jumps from the beams, landing with a thump on the ground. He flashes her a smile “Hello Heidi.”

“Oh my god, Hidden what are you doing here? Oh I should have gotten my cam with me,” Heidi said as she grabs her phone from her pocket.

“I just wanted to see my favorite vid blogger, everyone outside heard you were going to dedicate a song about my friend in me, just wanted to personally thank you. Hey, nice body with the skulls can I see that?” Hidden said as he grabs her guitar from her hands, and plucks a string before taking the device off from the neck.

“Yeah I got it custom made at the Music Shack, so you two like my blog?” She asks.

“Heidi Weinerman everyone!” Principal Slimovitz announces, and the crowd cheers.

“It is the cheese, everyone watches it. I guess I should give you this,” Hidden hands her the guitar, and keeps the device clenched in his hand, making sure it isn’t shown.

“Thanks, you going to stick around for an interview later? Maybe get Phoenix in on it?”

“Can’t, me and him want to watch everyone before going home. Break a leg,” the hero says as she walks off. He sighs, “That was easy.” He glances to the opposite side of the stage to see Heidi walking past Principal Slimovitz and two extremely angry adults with orange sound canceling headphones. He smirks at them, and the shorter of the two yells in fury that is drowned out by the audience’s cheers when Heidi announces what kind of song she is doing.

Someone coughs, he turns around. He sees that it is Jen, Isabella, Cynthia, Darcy, Cory, and Jacques. He awkwardly says, “Hey are you guys up next or something?”

“Yeah we are the Super Five,” Cynthia states, and he nods. Not like he already knows what is going on. 

“Bruce I hope you guys rock your hearts out,” he says as he tries to walk around them.

A hand latches onto his shoulder and someone politely asks, “Can you take a picture with us?” 

“Uh,” he turns to see who it was, and sees that it is Jacques. 

“Yeah can we take a pic with you, I get that your busy and all, but just one pic man. You can still watch everyone’s performance.” Cory adds on, and Hidden bites the corner of his lip.

He should seriously leave and destroy the device. “Just one picture please,” Darcy said and gives him the classic puppy dog eyes. 

He doesn’t know what does it in for him, the puppy dog eyes or peer pressure. This is why he usually leaves quickly, so he won’t be wrapped up in these situations. Although, this is doing wonders for his ego, especially when most people prefer his partner over him as a hero.

Randy, he hears Nommi say in the, “I’m disappointed in you,” tone his parents have when he does something a little too extreme.

‘It’s just one picture,’ he thinks, ‘what’s the worse that can happen?’

He is standing in the back with Jacques to his right, Isabella to his left, and Cory to her left. Darcy and Jen are in front of him while Cynthia is taking the picture with Jacques’s phone. Everyone is smiling with their arms around someone next to them as she takes the photo, and he keeps a tight grip on the device in hand. Once Cynthia lowers the phone, people take their arms off other people’s shoulders. 

Cynthia frowns at the picture, “It’s a little too dark to see.” She hands the phone to her crush.

“That’s alright Cynthia, at least there is a picture.” Jacques states.

“Send it to me later okay, after cleaning it up a bit,” Jen says and the brunet nods.

“Will do.” He said before turning to Hidden who was about to leave, “Thank you for this, I know you don’t really like crowds.”

“It’s cool,” the hero shrugs, “this is a pretty minor thing, and it’s not like you guys are going to be running after me or something. Just don’t go sharing that all over the internet okay? Well, see you guys later.”

He flees from the scene and he notices Howard scowling. He sighs through his nose, and he jumps up to get on the beams because Super Five might be watching where he’s going. As he was gripping the curtain he hears people screaming. He gets on the beam and slices the device, making it unusable, and runs on top of it toward the stage from above. He wonders what it is today, a akuma or a robot. He looks down to see a robot that looks like to be an old blocky speaker with wheels and arms that are large chain mace. One thing he questions about the robot is how it got up on the stage; the thing isn’t handicap accessible in the front, and people would have been screaming in the back if it came from there. 

No matter, he just needs to destroy that thing and then deal with Howard. He jumps to the stage with his sword in hand and lands on his feet. 

“Hey! What’s with crashing this party? Pretty sure everyone’s music here is better than yours!” He yells as he runs at the robot.

The robot turned to him and started spinning around wildly. It starts playing horribly loud music. It’s a few decibels lower than Ding Strength’s horrid dinger, but with the spinning ball and chain makes it equally dangerous. There is no doubt in his mind who Viceroy took inspiration from. 

The robot’s attack misses since Hidden ducked to avoid the spiked chain balls. He was planning on hitting the four wheels, unsteady the robot before going for the kill, but he did not expect a little surprise. 

Spikes came out form the sides of the speaker and it almost took his eye out. Hidden brings his blade up to where the spike would have been and part of it. He managed to slice some of them off, but he had to dive underneath to not get hit by the spiked out speaker. It is shameful to crawl to get away, but he needs to not get killed. It is a pain with the horrible music that is a mix of nails on a chalk board and a screaming goat to get so close to it. Not like he can calm down the speaker, it is not some sentient being, like whenever Bucky gets stank’d, at least then he can make him stop. 

Suddenly wires come out to pierce the top of the robot, but it is still moving. He looks up to glance at his partner who fires four more of his feathers at the robot. It twitches, but the ball and chain arms don’t move, with each feather over and under it. Hidden rushes at the robot and slices it in half.

There is a slight ringing in his ear after the destruction of the pesky invention, but Hidden knows that in a while he will be able to hear like usual. All because of his suit, which he is thankful for.

“Thanks. You got my message?” Hidden yells up to his partner as he goes to the side where he climbs up to the top of the stage.

“Of course, I didn’t hear anything strange like McFist yelling out for us. I take it you destroyed it.” Hidden nods. “Good. I expect you’re in the audience somewhere.”

“Yeah, why would I miss the Battle of the Bands? It is only the brucest thing in school this year.” Hidden says as he rolls his shoulders.

“Maybe I’ll see you in the crowd.” Phoenix says and he believes the other is smirking.

“Maybe you already saw me.” When he said that Phoenix chuckles, “What? I could be standing in front of you or maybe I’m right beside you in the crowd. You’d never know.” He winks before laughing. “That would be funny.”

Seriously Randy? Nommi says and he can feel him rolling his eyes. What have I said about your secret identity? You’re only going to make him curious with your teasing, and we can’t have that. 

Phoenix is stills and Hidden gives him a worried look. “Dude you okay? Did I say something wrong?”

“Yeah. I’m alright. I just don’t understand how casual you are right now.”

He bites the corner of his lip to not smirk. “You don’t like me being casual.”

“No! I mean, yeah I like it. It’s a nice change of pace.” Phoenix waves his hand like he is retracting his previous statement.

“I’m just teasing you man. I’m usually casualish around you, anyway, I got to get going. Got to get with my group before they think I’m dead or something. Already they think I’m a wonking wimp.” Hidden said before waving bye to his partner.

‘Well I’m kind of nervous about talking to Howard. He did not look happy from leaving him without a proper explanation,’ Hidden thought as he goes to the back. 

“I’ll call you later then.” Phoenix calls out from behind him and Hidden gives him a thumbs up.

He runs to the back and jumps to the ground before heading to the school. He opens up one of the windows in a dark classroom and slips inside. Shutting the window, he goes out the classroom in the florescent lit halls to detransform. Nommi flies out from his now white miraculous to sit on his shoulder. 

Randy fishes out his phone from his pocket when Nommi said, “You seriously going to tell him? It’s just going to cause us trouble.”

“Well he already knows I’m Hidden, and now I don’t have to keep this a secret from my best bro. Besides, he won’t be wondering where I am and it would be easier to transform.”

Nommi hums and frowns. “That may be true, but it will be easier to corrupt you.”

“Corrupt me? What do you mean by that? Howard has never corrupted me.” Randy starts dialing his number.

“Has he ever convinced you in the past to do something you initially didn’t want to do? There are a few instances that happened when I was here, so don’t even lie about that.” 

“Yeah but they were all fun. Nothing bad ever happened from it.”

“Besides getting grounded or detention.” 

“Hey that rarely happened!” 

“You need to receive punishment for your misdeeds, a warning in advance before anything you two do anything stupid.” Nommi dryly states.

“Hey all for fun’s sake. Anyway, Howard’s been with me since forever and it is about time he found out. This is a good thing because now you won’t have to hide in my jacket when we get home and my friend’s with me. If you’re worried about me doing my duties of Hidden Bun, don’t worry about it. Being a hero is my priority and everything is second to it.” Randy says, thinking it will sooth his agitated kwami.

“Since you’re so adamant in defending that vile human, I suppose I will allow this once. I will tolerate him. Just remember all actions have consequences.” He sighs and mutters something underneath his breath.

“Great.” Randy tabs the call button and waits for Howard the pick up the phone. 

“Where are you?” Howard asks, “I can’t haul our things by myself and we got to talk. Like what was up with that picture? You were supposed to come back and explain everything.”

“Chill. I’m in the school and heading to my locker to grab my things. Can you bring our things? Take as long as you can, and I will tell you everything. Might as well before Mort comes to pick us up.” He ends the call and Nommi flies into his jacket as he walks to his locker to grab his backpack. 

Randy waits outside for his friend who is currently hauling his drums and the keytar is on his back. Once he sees him, Randy decides to help him take the instruments to the parking lot, where the two are on a stone bench away from the large crowd.

“You going to spill the beans yet?” Howard asks as he lays on the stone while Randy is just sitting.

“Well I’ve been Hidden Bun since the summer, I couldn’t really tell anyone because of Nommi. I don’t even know who Phoenix is, which sucks, but I get to talk to him in the suit with our weapon phones-” Randy lists out when Howard raises his hands and hits him on his arm.

“Whoa, Whoa. Whoa. Back up. Who is Nommi, and why can’t you even tell me?”

“Nommi is a black and red bunny kwami and I’m not sure what a kwami is but he has magic. Because of him I get to become Hidden and I have this bracelet where he is in when I am transformed.”

“I always wondered why you were waring such an ugly bracelet halfway through summer.” Howard comments.

“That bracelet isn’t ugly, it is simply in its dormant state,” Nommi says as he flies out of Randy’s jacket. “I would appreciate it if you are mindful of your words you cur.”  
“What the juice?!” Howard yells as he gets up to look at the floating bunny. “This pipsqueak is what gives you powers? This is crazy. For a little thing you are too bossy. Geez Randy, this thing must have whipped you by now.”

“Hey!” 

“Despite my best intentions he hasn’t completely complied.”

“Seriously Nommi?!”

“Oh stop your screaming. Attracting attention is not the goal here,” Nommi says as he flies to Randy’s lap.

“You’re impossible.” Randy says under his breath. “Anyway, let me see what else there is. There is a book that when we open it we lose consciousness and it is so uncomfortable let me tell you. It’s better than going out early in the morning to some woods to train though because in the book there is some kind of magic where we can hone our skills. Also, there is this bad guy named the Sorcerer, stupid name, and he is in cahoots with McFist.”

“Wait, so your telling me the most beloved man in Norrisville hates you.”

“Well, I think he hates Phoenix a whole lot more than me. The Sorcerer is the one who hates me, I’m kind of like chopped liver with him; just like everyone else in town.” 

“Dude this is so bruce, by best friend is a hero! Even if he is the lame one.”

“Hey! Hidden isn’t lame.”

“You’re the only one who thinks that. I have to tell everyone.” Howard gets up and Randy pushes him down.

“You can’t Howard, what part of secret identity don’t you understand? McFist will literally kill me or take my miraculous. Plus you are the only one who knows I am Hidden.”

“Seriously? I thought you would have told Phoenix.”

Randy grumbles, “I would have if someone didn’t stop me.”

“It seems your listening skills are subpar. Randy here cannot tell his identity; however, if someone finds out like in your case, I could have silenced you.” Nommi coolly states.

Randy and Howard look at each other and the miraculous holder looks down at his kwami. “What the heck Nommi?”

“I seriously don’t like you.” Howard states, “Although a part of me is tempted to see you follow through with it. You are such a shorty; I doubt you can do it.”

“Likewise.” Nommi floats up, “It isn’t how it sounds, but if you wish for that to happen, just say the word. It will be my pleasure.”

“Not cool Nommi. Don’t threaten Howard and Howard try not to bait him. He gets moody and I swear his personality changes every day. Like before it was like, a teacher lecture before a thug.”

Nommi snorts and dryly says, “I am appalled by that comparison.” 

“Right. Anyway that is what happened. Any questions?”

“What are the chances of getting something signed by Phoenix?” Howard raises his eyebrow as he asks his question.

“Dunno. I can always ask him later, but it would be weird saying, ‘Hey can you sign this?’ out of the blue.”

“Well my birthday is coming up, so there’s that.”

‘When is your birthday again? I feel like I should know this,’ he thinks before replying, “Okay.”

“Good. I’ll act surprised when it happens. Which reminds me, why were you taking a picture with those guys.”

He shrugs, “They asked for a photo, and it’s a quick one. Didn’t hurt anyone.” 

“I mean why would they want your picture? You aren’t as bruce as Phoenix.”

Randy punches Howard hard in the arm. His friend yelps and rubs his injured arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Major point accomplished, Howard being is jerk self and knows about Randy. Finally the mutual hatred between Howard and Nommi! Also, yeah Randy is semi-intelligent, he’s always spewing random facts in the show so it’s like, “hey, let me make him a bit smart when he’s annoyed,” kind of thing. I feel bad for Jacques here. Poor thing thought Hidden would hear his performance; although, he does get a picture with his crush. 
> 
> Jacques’ POV is pretty short, but thing is his group comes in right after Heidi and during that time Randy is getting his things and waiting with Howard. Plus, I don’t think I can write the internal freak out when Jacques hears that Hidden was flirting with him a bit. He will be talking Tennu’s ears off and sighing when he gets home. Here’s a hint to what he does with the photo, he puts it as his lock screen on his phone and crops out everyone else to put on his desktop. The original copy is in a photo on his laptop, but the guy would rather look at his crush every time he opens his laptop.
> 
> It is official, I’m going to make sure Randy never curses. One time I used carp instead of crap in an earlier chapter, and I wonder if anyone caught that. Probably thought I didn’t reread my work.
> 
> What the list looks like for me.
> 
> Chill Zone  
> Bash and the Bros  
> Julian  
> 30 Second to Math  
> Intermission  
> Heidi  
> Super 5  
> Triad Muse Duo  
> Random Group


	20. Fights and Making Up part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, should have updated like a week ago, but I have one part of this chapter up. Wrote a little more, but it makes more sense if the chapter ended at the end of a certain character's POV. Plus, I can explain what pretty much happened
> 
> My excuses are my life, homework (working on a project that I should seriously get finished before the deadline), Mystic Messenger, Voltron, SVTFOE, and Yuri on Ice. I'm trash and I know it. 
> 
> Relevant notes are down below.

He is currently in the library, at the computers like usual, to watch his videos. Every other week, his favorite ShoobTuber posts something up, and he just got a notification on his phone early that morning. He doesn’t really want to watch it on his phone because he needs to admit it, he prefers to watch ChainFelz’s videos on a bigger screen, and the sound quality is better than his phone. 

He pulls up a separate tab and gets the Heidi’s MeChat. Clicking one of her videos, he plays it for a few seconds with his earbud in before pausing it. For some reason the librarian here doesn’t like anyone watching videos that aren’t educational or pertaining to MeChat. There is nothing educational about how the school cafeteria lunch isn’t as good as Fankville’s, but he isn’t going to judge. He just doesn’t want to get caught again because he already has a warning. He doesn’t know when the librarian will be in the back shelving books, or doing a quick sweep of finding teenagers making out. However, the moment he sees the long dark haired man he will have to say goodbye to his video, and hello to Howard’s sister.

He keeps one earbud in and goes to ShoobTube. Typing in ChainFelz he goes to the most recent video and his lips twitch. Looks like one of his favorite ShoobTubers had a problem with someone trolling him. Sometimes he posts things up about what is going on with his life—though those are rare, mostly sticking to social problems he views—and those are the entertaining ones. Apparently the guy got trolled on a thread earlier this month while sticking to the rules of the forum. 

Randy feels bad for him, but it is kind of funny that someone who is a stickler for social justice got trolled. Then again, a few haters are in his comment section, and without fail ChainFelz will post an essay of a response. The only surefire way to get him to comment, but those are the hilarious posts because he lists out his reasoning to every little thing someone says. Unfortunately, no sad shoob posted anything in the comment section after he quickly scrolled down before watching the video. There are multiple pictures with text surrounding it, different from the videos, but Felz usually has a sound bite of something funny after a flash of the image that is causing him grief.

“What are you watching?” Someone suddenly said, and he tenses up before exiting out of ShoobTube, and his mouse hovers over the play button on Heidi’s video.

“Uh nothing sir, just got bored, please don’t kick me out,” Randy quickly stated loudly and the person behind him laughs.

“Quiet in the library,” a deep voice yells from the front of the room. Randy peers over his screen to see that it is the librarian shouting from the circulation desk. 

‘Then who’s behind me?’ Randy turns around to see Jacques standing behind him. ‘Is he here to pick up my note? Oh carp, how do I respond? We aren’t really friends anymore, well he thinks we aren’t, so do I call him Jacq or Jacques? He’s waiting for a response, quick say something intelligent.’

Randy is silent for a moment before words pour out of his mouth like a tsunami, “I-I thought you were the librarian. Scaring me like that, man, you shouldn’t have done that. You know what, I should have payed attention or you got to stop being like a ninja. Whichever one comes first.”

“I’m sorry Randy, but I didn’t catch that.” Jacques said.

He takes a deep breathe, “I thought you were the librarian, he does not like people going on ShoobTube. MeChat is alright though, but listening about cafeteria food is boring.”

“That seems a bit biased.” 

“Yeah.” 

The conversation lulls before Jacques coughs, clearing his throat. “So what exactly were you watching?”

“Just a ShoobTuber I like, ChainFelz. Apparently some guy kept blocking him on some thread and it pissed him off. Feel bad for him because he is one of the most polite people out there even when answering some flamers. Kind of counterproductive if you type up a three paragraph response that gets blocked a few seconds after. Though, it’s weird that happened. Maybe he got on a admin’s bad side. Oh sorry, rambling here.” Randy focuses back on the brunet who has a ghost of a smile when he got off tangent. 

“You must really like this guy.” Jacques said with his hand on the strap of his backpack and his hip pops. 

“Well you got to respect that he is passionate about what he likes. It’s…admirable. So what are you doing back here? Getting a nonfiction book or using the computers?” Randy asks as he sees Jacques glance in the row where the book, The Whole World In A Simple Book, is at.

“Unfortunately I couldn’t find a book I needed to study on American History here.” Jacques lies smoothly, and he would have thought it was the truth if he didn’t think otherwise. “Well I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah.” Randy says as he watches the transfer student walk off. 

He makes sure that the other male is out of sight when he does a small fist pump in the air. At least Jacques doesn’t completely hate him if he is willing to talk to him as Randy. He logs off from the computer and takes his earbuds. He scans the room for the neck scarf wearing teen, and sees he is no longer there. He goes to the book, looking for the familiar 911.2 COM book and opens it. He takes the message out of the book and reminds himself to write his note later on to place in there. He has a minimum of one day to leave it, and sometimes two if they couldn’t make it in time before the library closes.

He puts the note in his pocket before leaving; he’ll read it later when Howard won’t get on his case. He said he was going to the library to study for a bit for math, which is really just him watching a video for five minutes before his attention wandered to Felz’s new video. Not like he isn’t going to fail the test today anyway, especially when he couldn’t finish the review packet for it from yesterday. At least Nommi told him that there is a chance that stank’d students can become human again without destroying the source of the stank snake. 

That is all fine, but the thing is, the snake returns to the Sorcerer, and his power is still constant instead of slightly diminished whenever he destroys a snake. At least there is an alternative method even if they can’t weaken the enemy trapped underground. 

Randy leaves the library and walks to Howard’s locker; where he will be waiting for him, or he is in the cafeteria for the cinnamon rolls. Of course Howard couldn’t do what he expected of him, especially when he can hear his best friend’s voice clear from the crowd of people surrounding the hallway. Randy’s face pales and he realizes what is going on and whispers under his breath, “Get ready Nommi.” He needs to defuse the situation fast, maybe it is still salvageable. 

“God you are pathetic, always crowing for attention!” A feminine voice yells and Randy realizes it is Cynthia. 

Whenever she is in the room, Howard becomes worse than usual. Well, he doesn’t hold his tongue as much as usual with Cynthia there. He doesn’t know if he should be angry at the blonde or pity her. Same thing with Howard, if he should be mad at him for messing up their chances of being friends with Jacques again, or exhausted for thinking his friend won’t start a classic Rally. 

“Me crowing for attention? Who even says crowing anymore? So old school, what are you an old lady pretending to be a high schooler? How’s life treating a bitch like you who can’t even get with the bruce language?” Randy tries to shove people out of the way. Killing blow is going to happen soon, he can feel it.

“You’re just a short fat angry loon who can’t even make proper friends. God I don’t know who to feel sorry for: you or those pitiful losers you hang with. You can never be as popular as me, and who are you calling a cougar? I’m pretty as ever, a lot more than all the girls in school. I manage to make it on your sister’s list of one of the most popular and pretty students in all of this school. Speaking about your sister, being related to her is your only redeeming quality, everything else is disgusting and makes me want to hurl. Plus, you trying to get that sophomore’s attention is just laughable. She is too cool for a shoob like you.” 

Someone from the crowd says, “Oh snap,” and Randy ignores them.

He can practically see the other teen flipping her hair, but Randy is not mistaken when he hears her voice shake a bit in the beginning. He manage to penetrate the outer layer, only thing left is to get past everyone who is recording this. 

“At least I don’t have a big honking crush on a guy, and can’t step up and tell the dude like a cougar you are.”

He knows that response, the soft ball to the big one. 

“What? Hahahaaha. That is absolutely pathetic you worm.” She says, crossing her arms.

“Worm. Real original there bitch. Oh I’m sorry that would be an insult to dogs, can’t believe that you are a slut though. Thought you could go out with Derick and Miguel at the same time last year. Tell me, how’s that restraining order going for you?”

“H-How did you know about that.”

“Sweetheart, you got to listen instead of keeping that big head of yours up someone else’s ass or in the closet looking for something that looks ‘cute’ or ‘sexy’ for something a cougar would wear. You are just so desperate from last year that you put your claws in the fresh meat imported all the way from Europe. If you actually used your pair of eyes you would see he isn’t in to you. In fact, your friend, what’s her name, Jennifer, has a better chance than you.”

Randy finally managed to get past the crowd to see Howard in her face. His finger pointed at her and he goes in between them. He hisses at his friend to stop, but he ignores him, continuing on his rant, “They seem to be awfully close, but I guess that’s why you’ve been trying to separate them. Not to mention you always take him away from all the girls that hound him in the halls. Possessive much? No, it’s jealousy because you can’t stand the sight of other people who are less shallow than you, prettier, and have a brain. The only thing you have going for you is your pair of boobs that you think you can seduce every guy in the room and-” Randy had enough and slams his hand over his friends mouth. 

“Howard I think you made your point,” Randy hisses under his breath and begins to apologize for him. “Cynthia he didn’t mean—shoot your crying.” His voice fails him at the second half when he sees the blonde’s eyes well up with tears. 

Her fists are clenched and shaking. She punches him—since he is between her and Howard—before she runs through the crowd. 

“Cynthia!” Darcy calls out from in the crowd, running after her friend. 

Randy sighs through his nose in frustration before looking at his friend, who is looking quite proud of himself, especially with the crowd cheering for them. A few people from the side are muttering about how horrible Howard was, or if they went to Simmerton Middle, they were exchanging money from a bet prior to the escalation of the fight.

“Really Howard, what happened to get you like this?” Randy asks, trying to not show his agitation. He is all too aware that the slightest comments could make him blow up.

“She made fun of my small hands Cunningham when she crashed into me, making me drop my sandwich. My hands! Saying they were sweaty, making my food slip, and she might have said a few things about us.” His tone quieted toward the end before sighing. “Come on, what’s done is done, and I’m feeling pretty good after this. Heck, I feel like I can go straight to the moon and back. Eat some space cheese. Mmm. Cheese.”

Randy walks beside his friend and is silently thankful that the topic changed to food. He finds it strange that he didn’t get the fame of the crowd chanting his name, but he doesn’t think much of it.

*POV CHANGE* 

Darcy gives her friend a tissue, and she takes it to dab her eyes. The two of them are underneath the stairs, and the brunette stands in front of her friend, trying to shield her from everyone else. She is silent when she hears her friend talk. “I hate them,” she says with her fist clenched. “They are so annoying, loud, and obnoxious. I hate the fat one, how in the world did he notice? I hate Jennifer, trying to take my Jacq away from me. Always flirting with him when I’m not around and saying horrible things about me. Thinks she can steal him away from me, just like Derick.”

‘You’re kind of sounding like a possessive girlfriend, and Jen never said anything bad about you to Jacques’ face from what I seen. Sure talked bad about you in front of me, saying horrible things, but still. I love you Thia but you got to stop projecting your negativity to others.’ The mousy girl thinks, biting her tongue. She says in a low, soft, voice, “Don’t let what Howard said get to you. He doesn’t know what you do.”

Cynthia ignores what she said, biting her thumbnail as she seethes, “She thinks she so much better than me because she talked to him first. Thinks she can hang out with all the guys and pretend to know what they like. She doesn’t wear the latest fashion like me, doesn’t wear much jewelry besides that old necklace with her name on it. How come she’s my rival when she is some second rate pond scum compared to me.”

“Thia your thumb,” she reminds her about her little habit. Cynthia removes her nail from her mouth like it burned her. 

“God! Just thinking about her makes me crumble. I should have been the one who won the third grade beauty pageant and not her! I hate being nice to her.”

Darcy nods, half paying attention to Cynthia’s ramblings about Jen. Something catches her eye on the floor and she shrieks. A green snake the slithers up Cynthia—she doesn’t know anything—and it goes into her silver bracelet. It flashes green before her whole body is enveloped with it. 

It reseeds and Cynthia’s blonde hair becomes white, and it is in a plated chignon, with a small black crown on her head. She is wearing a black and white striped dress that is vertical the top half but becomes spirals once it hits her skirt. She has white stockings underneath her dress, red lipstick, violet eyes, black eye shadow, pale orange skin, and black three inch ankle boots. 

“Cynthia?” Darcy says hesitantly, her friend’s eyes seem to stare off into space.

“Darcy darling, don’t call me by that drab name, but call me Hypnotic Pressure.” Cynthia, no, Hypnotic Pressure smiles as she passes by the small brunette. “Now, sweetheart, if you excuse me, I have a few people to catch.” 

She is stunned when she watches her friend touch a footballer’s face daintily, locking her violet eyes on his, and his eyes flash violet. “Be a dear and grab me a drink. Once you have, I want you to get more of your friends, bring them to me, and then find my love Jacques.” Hypnotic Pressure orders the student.

“Yes my Queen.” The football player walks like he is a zombie and Darcy’s brown orbs widen.

“Miss Hypnotic Pressure,” she tentatively says, and her stank’d friend turns to her, “what exactly are you going to do now?”

“Isn’t it obvious darling Darcy? I’m going to take over the whole school, make sure Jacques is at my beck and call, humiliate that Jennifer, and get rid of those two pests. Of course, I need to get the little bunny and bird out of the picture, my Sorcerer’s orders.” She sighs at the end, “At least I get to have my revenge while I’m at it.”

“Is there anything you want me to do?” Darcy asks, stepping out from underneath the stairs. She does not want to be cornered if she needs to run. She keeps a wide berth between her stank’d friend and herself. She also looks to the floor, not know how she got some guy under her spell.

“Yes. Can you see if you can get my love somewhere secluded? You saw that buffoon take forever to walk, I need someone I can trust to get my Jacq fast. I will have to retract my orders.” She says as she walks up to another student, someone who was commenting that Halloween is two weeks away. 

“Got it. I’ll check the library since he’s usually in there.” Darcy said and walks in the opposite direction. ‘Hell no. I got to warn Jacques and how in the world am I going to get the heroes’ attention. How exactly?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Cynthia jealous instead of angry? 
> 
> Well, she's a bit of both, but I settle on jealously because she does not like Jen at all. To her, she feels threatened by some kind of fashion disaster making moves on her man, and actually being semi-successful in her eyes. Not to mention they have a bit of a backstory mentioned along with a small insecurity of Cynthia not having that many close friends.
> 
> What is Hypnotic Pressure's ability?
> 
> She can command people who are like zombies. Can't tell you how exactly, but Darcy speculates what it is. I have inspiration from ML episode of Dark Knight, I think that's what it's called. Except instead of a single minded purpose and being fast, she has flexible commands and they are slow. In my defense, I'm trying to even out people's abilities because being able to control others is a badass ability. 
> 
> If Howard and Cynthia's argument sounds choppy it is because what I wrote is the tail end of the Rally/fight. I imagine they brush past each other and Cynthia was demanding for a apology. Howard was eating a sandwich and it dropped, so he's kind of irritated. It then snowballed from there. Of course later on he would go into Randy's backpack to grab some of his snacks to eat later on if this didn't happen. Howard + having his food dropped = disaster. 
> 
> For a future chapter that is going to take place around Halloween--yeah I know I passed it weeks ago--do you guys want someone called Prankster or Mirror Master? 
> 
> PLEASE SUGGEST IDEAS FOR WINTER! I swear I will write them and post them sometime at the end of December. They can either be cannon for this or not if the two protagonist's relationship develops a lot faster.


	21. Animals and Badasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone lost their pet, whatever shall they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely slipped my mind to post 11.5, and I just finished "Fights and Making Up part 2" hope you guys can forgive me. 
> 
> On a completely different note I got +300 hits!
> 
> Super important notes at the end.
> 
> And my laptop glitches every thirty seconds whenever I'm typing now, which freaking sucks.

‘I can’t believe I thinking this, but today is such a wonderful day of school.’ Immediately after that thought, Randy gags, just thinking that causes him to be sick to his stomach. It’s one of those rare days where nothing happens. Nada, zipo, zilch. Just a plain, ordinary day at school where Howard isn’t hounding him to get Phoenix’s autograph for him. If there are no stank’d students to fight, or robots to destroy then he is in the clear. Needless to say his friend is dying to get his hands on Phoenix’s autograph. Since no one is attacking he didn’t have to deal with Howard. 

He takes his time relaxing on the wall as he watches everyone move around. He is waiting for his friend to get something out of his locker, and people watching is the best way to go. Nothing is destroyed, he isn’t blamed for some of the destruction, no one is bothering him, and for once he has his homework done before class. Everything is absolutely perfect. 

“Oh Randy!” Julian calls out and he runs from the edge of his peripherals to the front of his face. Julian shoves a picture in his face, “Have you seen my sweet dark prince Melvin?”

“Whoa Julian, cannot see,” He pushes the photo out of his face. He sees that Melvin is a dark colored hedgehog. “No I haven’t seen your pet. When did you lose him and why did you bring him to school?”

“Oh it is terrible,” Julian bursts into tears and Randy awkwardly pats his suddenly bawling friend. “I brought him in this morning because he was getting so lonely in his cage, but. He. Oh!”

People are giving the two a wide berth as Julian continues his dramatics, and Randy tries his best to understand. “There, there man. Everything is going to be alright. I have an idea, why don’t you make copies of the picture, and post it everywhere,” Randy suggests as his jacket is getting soaked.

“You are a genius Randy!” Julian lifts his head and gives him a toothy grin. He thinks he sees something black running down his eyes when Julian ran off before giving him a tight hug.

He stands there and watch the goth teen bump into a lot of people as he bounds down the hall. He just stares with a confused look, he can’t even process what just happened a few seconds ago.

“Cunningham what did you do?” Howard pokes him and he looks down at his friend.

“I have no clue. He just started crying, showed me a picture, and I said something. Then I don’t know. Let’s just get to math.” Randy sighs as he shuffles to his dreaded class.

“Remember,” Howard starts, smirking, “if that autograph isn’t there-“

“I know.” Randy groans, rolling his eyes at Howard, “You told me a bazillion times since yesterday. He hasn’t shown up yet, so don’t worry about it.”

“Everyone is going to be so jealous once I have it.” Howard wiggles his fingers near his face. 

“Yeah uh you might want to wait on that. Do not want to make a connection between me and other me if you get what I’m saying.” 

“What connection? There’s no connection.” 

Randy raises his eyebrow, “Howard. Who’s been your friend the longest? Who spends almost all of his free time with you? Who will use the excuse about getting the autograph for a friend’s birthday? That’s right, me.”

Howard rolls his eyes, “You have got to stop being dramatic Cunningham, nothing is going to happen.”

“Says the guy who can’t keep a secret.”

“Hey! I have.”

“Earlier today I had to stop you from using Hidden as a pick up line for Morgan!” Randy can just see the scene playing out again. Before they went to Mr. Banister’s class Howard saw Morgan and thought it was a wonderful idea to give away his secret to some sophomore. He had to drag him away from the popular dance squad leader, and lose the little freshman cred that they had. It was totally humiliating. No, what was worse is that Howard had to remind him of that, and that he could have scored a date with—objectively—the hottest girl in school.

As the two got into their math class, they heard faint screaming, and then silence.

Howard looked at Randy, “Aren’t you going to, you know.” He trails off.

“I’m pretty sure that’s nothing. Bash is over there doing something stupid.” Randy says, “Besides, if something major was happening people would already be screaming about a akuma. Do you see anyone running away? No.”

It is true, no one is running away in the hall right now, in fact, everyone is disinterested in the faint screams from before. 

“I cannot believe I am agreeing with him, but Randy go to the source of the problem. Previous attacks happened without hysteria.” Nommi states quietly from inside the jacket.

“You can get out of math class,” Howard suggests.

“You know what, suddenly checking it out sounds pretty bruce,” Randy turns his heel, but before leaving he gives his backpack to Howard. “Can you say that I was running for my life because of Bash or something? ‘Kay thanks.”

“Remember if you see him!” Howard yells out as Randy speed walks in the opposite direction he was going.

“Yeah yeah I heard.” Randy says over his shoulder as he goes where he thinks the screams originated. 

Nothing unusual is happening, like no one is aware that there was screaming. He thinks he hears clicking, but he puts it off to the pipes. Occasionally they make weird sounds from how old they are, which makes no sense to him. Usually some mechanic is fixing the pipes as the stone walls are redone. Randy doesn’t see something that is out of the ordinary besides a odd shape that is moving next to the lockers. He goes over there to see a black and grey hedgehog, the same one from the photo Julian was carrying. He scoops up the little guy and pets his prickly needles. 

“Aw aren’t you a cute little guy,” he coos at the squirming pet. 

“Randy, may I remind you that you have to investigate the disturbance.” Nommi says softly, but not soft enough that he can’t hear the hard tone.

“You’re just jealous I don’t call you cute, but you already know your cute.” Randy mutters and feels a slight warmth, “Especially when you don’t boss me around.”  
He sighs and decides to scan the thinning crowd of students. He sees a few students look distress, looking over their shoulders as they pass him. He might as well ask them what’s wrong.

“Are you doing okay?” He goes up to a dark skinned girl.

“My friend, she’s gone. She was right next to me, and she lagged behind. When I looked back she was gone.” The girl said and Randy nods.

He pets Melvin, “Maybe she went to the bathroom or saw someone she needed to talk to.”

“Yeah, you might be right.” The girl nods before leaving, “Well see you around kid.”

He talks to others in the hall who look distraught, and the similar reoccurring accounts pass through their lips. He has heard a few faint screams and has been on a chase. It’s been happening constantly and he’s been looking through all the janitor closets in case anyone is in there. No one is there, no scared teens, there. The bell already rang, but he continues on with the investigation. 

He passes by a hall with all the windows open, a perfect way to get through as Hidden. He thinks it’s nice that the school is finally keeping most of the windows open in the halls for him and Phoenix. At least then they can make quick getaways. Getaway. Randy chews the inside of his cheek, and realize what might have happened. He looks outside the window, petting Melvin as he sees something thick and silvery thing from the roof. He sees a spider, and he isn’t talking about a small one. No, a German Shepard sized spider carrying a bundle of silver. 

The large black spider turns its eyes onto him, all eight of them, and he comes after him. He backs up and sprints down the hall as a spider is after him. He doesn’t go far, when the spider jumps above him and grabs him with two of it’s furry legs. It grabs him instead of wrapping him in spider silk. He doesn’t know what is going on, and he screams, might as well take the role of the scared civilian. If that swamp wizard is behind this, then he has a few words to give the other, and scare him a little. It doesn’t work though, he remembers seeing some kind of bag beneath the neck of the animals, but these spiders don’t have them.

He is up on the wall with the gross spider hair around him. He finds himself on the roof with cocoons of students in webbing, he can’t even see them. There are other black spiders that are the same size as the one carrying him. There is one thing that is different, what looks like a humanoid—about eight feet tall—extending his arms up. Six arms to be exact, and there is a purple coat with white webs all over his outfit. The akuma has spiders coming out from his hands, they are small before they growing bigger once one of the akuma’s hands touches the spiders. The akuma turns around and he sees that it looks like Julian, from the familiar hair and hat. What is different is from the red insect like eyes and fangs from his mouth.

“Randall, isn’t this a wonderful surprise.” Julian states and Randy is placed on the roof. “Here I gave my precious subjects a objective, to clear out any unnecessary people to find him.”

“Julian what happened?” Randy clenches the hedgehog closer to him, not even looking at his hands. He needs to find out why Julian got stank’d. He was alright when he was with him. He wonders if the stank is in his hat or in the photograph of Melvin.

“Might as well tell you because you are not going to be around much. Don’t worry, I’ll release you and all my other friends after I find Melvin. Well let me just say a certain thick headed shoob the stepson of McFist.” Randy hums from what Julian said. Of course Bash would do something like that. “He tore up my sweet picture of Melvin and he said he kicked him.” 

Randy could hear the pain from his voice and he nods. “Well before you get me wrapped up, I want to show you this little guy.” 

He unfurls his little package and Julian lunges to him. “Is that really?” Julian trails off and Randy shows him the black and grey hedgehog. “Melvin!” 

Julian scoops up the hedgehog in his second pair of arms, petting the hedgehog. He looks so joyful and his hat flashed green, and the stank snake left. Julian becomes normal, and while Randy is happy for him, there are still problems he has to face. The spiders are still there and students are still wrapped up in the cocoons. Not the ideal situation even though it is heartwarming of the person in front of him. The spiders seem to snap out of stank’d Julian’s control, and he doesn’t know what they are going to do with them.

“Uh Julian. I think we should really start you know running.” He said as he pulled the teen to the nearest door to get to the lower levels of the school.

“But those spiders are so spooky,” Julian said as he tries to stop Randy from fleeing by planting his feet to the ground.

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to find out if I’m lunch for gigantic spiders. Even small ones eat big flies.” Randy said and continues to tug on Julian as the spiders around them screech.

That seems to get Julian’s attention and he actually starts running. Randy trails behind him a few feet, looking back occasionally to see if anyone was going to get eaten. He calls out to Julian to split up and start yelling for help on the rooftop once Julian opens the door. They go down one flight of stairs and they split up, once Randy sees that Julian is down the hall he goes back up and transforms.

Hidden bursts through the rooftop door and starts slashing at the spiders that are near the students, not bothering to attack any of them that are away from them. His priority is to get them out of the webbing and then deal with the rest. He rips away the web with his hands, he can’t risk using his sword to cut through it, not knowing how deep the students are inside. If he accidentally draws blood, he could never forgive himself.

“Randy behind you,” he reads from Nommi’s helpful writing. The kwami even drew a spider crouching behind a black bunny for further emphasis.

He reach for his sword and chops off the head of the spider, acid color blood coming from the body. He wrinkles his nose, it is certainly different from the usual red. He continues to claw his way through the first cocoon, managing to get the face of someone out in the open. Just from trying to release the first student, he was warned again about the spiders behind him. He sighs at their intervention of saving the student body. He gets up with his sword raised, cleaving the nearest spider in half.

The rooftop door opens again and he glances up to see who came in. Phoenix would have come from the side of the building. He sees four familiar figures: Ralph, Anthony, George, and Samuel. Each of them have a mask on their face and a pesticide can in each hand. They rush in, going to the left—the nearest spider—and flank it on all sides. They release their cans of pesticide on the abnormal arachnid, which screeches before crumbling to the roof dead. 

‘That is the most badass thing I have ever seen.’ Hidden is in awe, the four brothers are risking their life without using magic or deadly weapons, just cans of pesticide. It is incredible dangerous, but it is also so bruce. 

Hidden snaps out of his wonder and decides to take care of the rest of the spiders, especially if his friends are there. He can jump in and stab a spider if one gets too close to a cocoon. He does exactly that, managing to wipe out any of the arachnids on the rooftop, and he looks to the sides of the school building. He spots a few—four—that managed to get away from the massacre of their kind. He jumps down and slaughters them, his sword dripping with acid green blood. He wipes it off on the grass before putting it back on his back, and vaults up the side of the wall to get to the roof. 

“Thanks for helping me out,” Hidden says to the quadruplets, who put their cans to the side, and put on their gloves to assist students out of their webbing.

“No problem,” Anthony said, “anything that crawls around or needs cleaning is our specialty.”

All five of them work to get the thirty-two students out, having to tear at the extra webbing on their mouths. Hidden assumes it is to make sure that they don’t scream much when they were initially snatched up from the halls. It takes all five of them a while, but some of the students who weren’t too shaken up managed to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone gets what they truly desire, especially when Julian felt extreme distress, they can revert back to their human form. I like this idea because Randy—only for the parts dealing with people—is a bit hesitant with using his sword when dealing with stank’d individuals. He doesn’t know if the injuries would transfer over because of the stank magic would protect them. Hint, it actually does. Most people are confused about what happens and feel minor pain from when Hidden or Phoenix hurts them, like to think stank gives people like minor pain inhibitors.
> 
> Here’s an example: I have double jointed thumbs, which is pretty sweet because if someone has me in a thumb lock it won’t hurt me much. Especially when someone gives the same amount of pressure that would break someone who doesn’t have double joints there, would feel extreme pain or break if their thumbs are horizontal. Someone has to exert more effort to cause me pain instead of very mild discomfort. 
> 
> There are two reasons why I wrote this. First, Randy only knows akumas can revert back to humans if they got what they wanted. Second, you guys get an idea of what Julian looks like because in the near future I’m just going to reference him.  
> Also, Jacques didn’t show up because he is on the side of the school that Julian assumes that Randy went to. At least the janitors/custodians heard about the spiders and got on it.


	22. Fighting and Making Up part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion, what went down with HP? How did everyone solve things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next 4 days I'm going to post winteresque drabbles. Some are longer than most, others are fluffer. All you guys need to know is that I hate the word mistletoe now. 
> 
> This part starts off with Randy's POV.

“You seriously don’t think this isn’t going to come back and bite you,” Randy said, trying to convince his friend to be compassionate about what he did.

“No I don’t. Honestly Cunningham you hate making people cry on principal since you are such a nice wad.” Howard rolls his eyes as the two sit in Mr. Banister’s class.

“I am not a nice wad,” Randy says before shaking his head, “anyway that isn’t the point. Aren’t you a bit concerned about what you did? You know…the thing might happen.” He hints what he told the other about how upset teenagers in school have a tendency to become stank’d.

“I think you are going a bit overboard.” He states as the shorter of the two puts his things on his desk.

Randy frowns and drops the topic. The two talk about how bruce their new game, Rise of the Killer Hippos, was when someone bursts through the door. The two turn their head at the dramatic entrance, and Randy did a quick take. One of the football players looks like a unhealthy shade of ashy white, like he hasn’t seen the sun in forever. There is a purple tint to him and his eyes are violet. “Jonny outside now! Our Queen needs us!” The football player booms out, but his speech is slow despite the volume.

“You were saying,” he said underneath his breath to Howard.

“Yo Marsh what’chu lookin’ like that? What queen? You mean Veronica or Heather?” Jonny yells from the back, as Mash stalks slowly toward him. He gets up and takes a steps back. “Dude, chu kinda freakin’ me out over here. Is it because I hooked up with your girl? I said I was sorry man.”

“Our Queen needs us,” Marsh said as he picks the jock up and hoists him over his shoulder.

“Not cool man, not cool!” Jonny struggles, but he can’t break free from his grip. 

“MARSH PUT THAT BOY DOWN!” Mr. Banister bellows, getting up after the two of them.

Everyone rushes to the doors to see the scene playing by and Randy looks at Howard. “I told you so.” 

“Woohoo, free period!” Someone exclaims as everyone—besides Debbie—runs out of class. Either to watch the teacher and student showdown or to chill out somewhere else.

As students were released from the class Randy caught sight of an odd looking figure in white and black. There is some girl dressed in black and white, it hurts his eyes, but what troubles him is what happened. When she walked into a crowd of students they suddenly stopped, and she told them something. ‘Well, I found who’s the cause of this,’ he thinks as he pulls Howard to the opposite direction of the figure. 

“What gives? Where are you talking me Cunningham?” Howard said as he drags his feet on the floor.

“We got to get out of here. There is an akuma right over there, and I don’t know about you, but I kind of like my free will.” Randy explains before saying, “Hurry.”

“Fine, but you better get his autograph this time,” Howard grumbles under his breath.

“There are more important things than that right now,” Randy says as he goes to the next hallway to transform.

There is no way he is going to take the risk of eyes seeing him go into the janitor’s closet and out comes Hidden Bun. No one is really panicking a lot over at the end of the English hall, and the Science hall is the closest to him. He doesn’t see anyone close to where he’s at, and he slips through the door.

Locking himself in the barren closet he says, “Ears out,” before leaving. He contemplates about leaving the students in the classroom, before deciding against it. If the akuma manages to have students as her little slaves, he does not want them to be sitting ducks. 

‘I hate it when I have to come up with a plan. Stupid akuma making henchmen,’ Hidden thinks as he runs back to the English hall. He goes halfway down the hall and starts yelling at people to leave their classrooms. He locks eyes with the stank’d student in black and white, smiling wickedly. ‘I really want to punch her lights out, but I don’t want to get hit by whatever she uses. Maybe it’s laser eyes or a beam from her hand.’ 

You do realize that you will need to watch her make her followers, Nommi says from the recess of his mind. 

‘Unfortunately.’

Rely on speed and get everyone out quickly. 

“Easier said than done,” he says under his breath as he bursts into the last classroom. “Everyone get out unless you want to get orders from Ms. Henchmenator dressed in black and white!” He yells before leaving.

Other students will get out of class if everyone is panicking. 

Hidden leaves the classroom and looks back to see students who were running in the direction of the stank’d student couldn’t progress down the hall. There is a line of her henchmen making sure that people wouldn’t leave as she approaches them calmly. He sees her touching people’s hands and they suddenly still, like robots waiting for an order.

He can’t get too close then, if through the use of touch that makes her minions. ‘If only I knew what is stank’d.’ He makes sure all the students are out of the classroom, and he hears some groaning from one of her minions. A purple eyed student is holding his hands out, classic zombie style, and only thing he is missing is the green decomposing skin. He has no regrets kicking the student down, away from him. The student is knocked back into three other students and Hidden turns to sprint to the Science hall. Before he gets there he spots Howard filming what is going on, and he groans.

He jumps in front of his friend and yells, “Aren’t you supposed to be gone by now.”

“Well I’m waiting for Phoenix to come along. Until then, I’m watching the show.” 

“I swear to,” Hidden huffs before pointing his thumb behind him, “you see that crazy chick. She is turning people into her slaves if you couldn’t see that from your phone. Everyone around her is under her control, so you should I don’t know. Get going.”

“Not everyone. Darcy looks fine.” Howard comments as he puts his phone away.

“Wait. What?” He whips his head back to see Darcy, who is jogging through the students, and literally past the akuma. The stank’d student could have touched her, but she didn’t which is confusing.

Darcy mouths something at them and she runs past them. Hidden grabs Howard, no way he is going to let his friend stay there. Howard reluctantly runs, blowing a raspberry before following Hidden. He watches Darcy go into a classroom and he follows her in, shutting the door behind them.

“You guys got to help me,” Darcy immediately says after catching her breath. “Cynthia is the akuma because a certain someone managed to make her upset.” She glares at Howard who rolls his eyes. “Please, can you help me?”

“What do I got to do stranger who I haven’t met before,” Hidden asks. 

Before Darcy could say anything the door opens. Hidden’s hand went to his sword hilt before grabbing a chair and preparing to throw it. He sees a familiar red, orange, and yellow figure who has his right hand across his chest. Wing prepared to hit something. 

“It’s like zombies are trying to come in here. I swear they are right behind me.” Phoenix said as he moves to get a chair and prop it under the door handle. “No risk taken if these guys can open doors am I right?”

“Phoenix you came to save us,” Howard cheers and he gets next to the hero. “Give me a sec, just stand right there and…perfect! Sis is going to flip her cheese.”

“I swear this is not the time to be taking selfies,” Hidden says underneath his breath as Howard snaps a pic. He clears his throat, “You were saying? First off she didn’t turn you because you’re her friend. Am I right?”

Phoenix walks over to the two with Howard trailing behind him. The heroes are standing next to each other, keeping an eye on the door as people are banging to get inside. 

“Yes. She told me to go get Jacques because apparently everyone else she orders are too slow. But uh, she’s sort of possessed by something when we were talking and it went into her bracelet.” Darcy says, her voice getting higher as she keeps glancing at the door.

“I suppose you were going to warn the boy about this right?” Phoenix asks and the girl nods, “Well then, you did a good thing.”

“But I was going to betray one of my friends,” Darcy says and Hidden looks at the door.

As the two are talking the banging is getting louder and so is the splintering of wood. 

“Uh Bunny don’t you think you should do something about this?” Howard says, pointing to the exit.

He bites his tongue to tell his friend his name is Hidden Bun, not Bunny. For goodness sake he tells Howard daily about his name. If he does remind him his names, he’ll get away from the matter at hand, and he can’t have that. 

“Window’s opening now.” Hidden said as he walks toward it, unlocking the clasps and pulling it up.

He extends his arms out and Howard scurries over to climb out. “I’m going to go check on if Mr. Boy Toy is hiding out somewhere. See ya,” Howard said once he gets out.

“I suppose we should do the same to you,” Phoenix says.

The door bursts open and Hidden sees that stank’d Cynthia literally kicked the door off it’s hinges.

‘Damn. The stank is strong in this one.’ He thinks as he immediately stands in front of Darcy, making himself a human shield with Phoenix beside him. 

“I thought I told you to find Jacques,” the orange student commands.

“I thought I saw him run in here Miss Hypnotic Pressure, then these heroes showed up, and-” Darcy nervously babbles.

“Silence! Go my subjects, attack those two! Darcy, go find him, he shouldn’t have gotten that far. Go outside and I’ll concentrate on growing my forces. Two strong arms would do nicely, maybe they won’t be as slow as my current ones,” Hypnotic Pressure orders, glancing at the pale students who are walking into the room. 

He thinks that Darcy abscond from the room via window when the hoard of zombiefied students came after them. Hidden resisted the urge to grab his sword, no way he is going to use it against humans. Phoenix extended two of his feathers and they wrap around a chair. He swings it at the pale students, knocking them to the side, and he can see he was aiming for Hypnotic Pressure.

‘Good idea,’ he thought before taking his sword out and slicing a chair in half. He then picks up the two halves and throws them toward the stank’d student. One misses and hit’s someone’s head—not like it won’t hurt as much as Bash’s dodgeballs—and the other it hits her throat. He flinches a bit, but the akuma’s skin did not turn red, in fact she just looked irritated. 

“What the hell! Get them! Half of you go corner some students, I need more subjects!” She yells. 

“Great, just what we need.” Phoenix said as he threw a desk at the crowd. 

“Strategic fall back?”

“Strategic fall back.” 

The two threw two more desks at the crowd before bolting to the window. They vault up to get to the roof and actually hear the screams of students and faculty. The two heroes went to see a lot of people are running around like headless chickens. He frowns at the comparison before spotting Darcy looking around anxiously and Howard trying to climb up a tree like a few other students. That is until one of the nearest HP minions started climbing on each other to get to them. 

“How exactly are we going to help everyone? It’s not like we can get close to Hypnotic Pressure.” Hidden said as he looks down at everyone panicking. “Can’t really hurt anyone that much either, but it looked like when we hit her the chair didn’t do much.”

“To help everyone we are going to sacrifice a few.” Phoenix states, giving a solemn gaze to everyone below.

“What do you-oh. You want to figure out how she’s controlling everyone.” His eyes widen and Phoenix nods. “Shouldn’t we go looking for Jacq first? She did send that girl after him.”

“We don’t know where he is and if we did go find him Hypnotic Pressure would enslave more people. It isn’t worth the risk. We can just watch how she turns people.”

‘If I just listened to that sentence I would think HP is a vampire.’ Hidden dares not to voice that thought because of the situation they are in. Nommi doesn’t have that sediment because he is just laughing. 

Phoenix brings up a good point, but he doesn’t like the idea of everyone being turned into some kind of slave because they are just trying to find one guy. Eventually they will find Jacques and he doesn’t know what Hypnotic Pressure will do. Will she turn her sights on the rest of Norrisville or the world? 

“We are going to get her somewhere with high ceilings or outside to watch her. Someone is going to draw her out as the other grabs watches.” Hidden says as he bites his lip.

It isn’t an ideal situation to let her get off the hook, especially when someone can be turned. They haven’t faced someone like Hypnotic Pressure, maybe her influence on everyone will still be the same as before. Maybe people will act like they are statues until she becomes the Sorcerer’s servant again. 

“We will deal with the situation when it comes to it, don’t worry so much. Right now I think we should herd her into the gym with the rest of her minions. I can play bait when you keep watch.” Phoenix said and he hesitantly nods.

“I know it’s for the best, but just be careful. I don’t want my friend to be under her thumb.” 

“You consider me your friend?” Phoenix sounds like he is shocked from his confession that it pains him to think the other didn’t think they were friends. Hidden buries the feeling before opening his mouth. 

“Of course I do! What after all these life threatening situations we find ourselves in that we aren’t friends? That’s just cold man.”

“N-No I mean, I always thought we were friends, but you know. Our situation.” He trails off and Hidden feels relief.

“So what if we can’t hang out like regular people, at least we get to see each other almost daily. Although, that is a bad thing for most people…” he trails off before realizing that they still have to destank a student. He coughs, “Okay, let’s do this. I’ll get ready in the gym.”

“Good. I’m sure there will be people hiding in there, but make sure they get out, or they don’t see you.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve done stealth missions all the time.”

Phoenix raises his eyebrow, “Was it inside a building?” 

He opens his mouth before closing it. “I’ll leave now. Be careful and don’t be afraid to trip or punch a few guys out.”

“Same to you friend.” The hero said before leaving.

Hidden shakes his head before bounding toward the gym. He needs to clean up there, definitely relocate students, and if there is any HP-minions to tie them up somehow. He slips through a window and kicks the nearest H-minion in the stomach, before she knew what hit her. Regret pooled through him, since he did injure someone he swore to protect. Rather, that the first predecessor of Hidden Bun and Phoenix had sworn to protect everyone within Norrisville. He does feel hesitant to attack someone, especially when their suits enhances their base abilities. 

He didn’t stick around to see if the person was okay, but from the grunt from the upperclassman he thinks she’ll be fine. It would be better if Hypnotic Pressure didn’t do what she did. He’ll take students at risk of danger rather than having them turn on him. Nobody wants to deal with broken bones or internal bleeding if the two are trying to get determined mind controlled students to stop.

Sighing, Hidden jumps up on the lockers and starts to crawl. He did tell Phoenix that he would stealth the whole thing, and he is close to the gym. He can stop at some of the janitor closets to grab some rope, instead of using the ones from the storage room in the basketball court. No need to unlock it and see if Coach Green really stores the flamethrower in there or any other dangerous machinery. He isn’t going to tempt faith for one of the H-minions to grab something and cause the school property more property damage.

With that in mind, he creeps into the janitor closet and surveys the area. A couple of buckets, something that looks suspiciously like green slime, bricks, dry cement, shovel, tape recorder, ripped cloth with brown stains, extension cords, rope, bleach, mops, brooms, and for some reason a ukulele. He grabs the rope lingers at the extension cords before deciding to take them as well. Not much rope in there, and he puts his arm through them. 

He gets out of the closet while moving the cords and rope back up his shoulder before heading toward the gym. He needs to be fast now, not knowing when Phoenix will arrive. For all he knows, his friend already found Hypnotic Pressure and is leading her to him. Not to mention that the akuma will not even leave herself unguarded with her little minions trailing behind her. He bursts into the room and sees a lot of HP-minions dragging their feet toward scared students. He even sees Howard in here and briefly wonders why he isn’t up in that tree. 

Shaking that thought out of his head, Hidden gets to work. “Hey, sludge brained shoobs! You guys can’t even catch a honking snail at your pace,” he insults the group of minions who turn their dead violet eyes onto him. One minion even lifted her ashen hand and points to herself. “Yeah, talking to you! Heck, babies are smarter than you, and they can’t even see you when you play peek-a-boo!” 

That did it, Hidden smirks, no way someone won’t be insulted by those comparisons. He pats himself on the back for his cunning wit. Man he is the best, now he has to find a way to tie everyone up, and then throw them somewhere. He just has to be fast…fast.

There are some cherries but not much, Nommi replies. 

‘You don’t think he’s going to be here soon.’

Will take him some time. He is dealing with her subordinates as well. She isn’t stupid to leave them behind and tackle on a long ranged specialist.

‘…I’m hearing that he isn’t going to be here soon.

Nommi sighs. Yes Randy.

‘Bruce.’

He takes the cords and ties two of them together in a knot. He doesn’t activate his ability, learning that it will end if he stops after two seconds of not moving if the wind is directed behind his feet. Pretty useful, but not the best in this situation. Looks like he has to get the farthest minions closer by actually getting close. He wonders if their skin will feel like sandpaper under his clothed hands. It’s weird to be in a full bodysuit and not feel the cloth of his suit bunching up whenever he lifts his arms.

Focus, Nommi’s comment is filled with vexation towards his thoughts.

‘Sorry,’ he tentatively thinks before running to the back and dragging a guy by the back of his shirt, away from two cowering students. He throws the guy away from them and inwardly praises that his strength increases because of Nommi. He does the same for the surrounding minions, as they are trying to advance toward the crowd of students who are huddling on the stands. He jumps on the rails and manages to get in between the two groups and pushes the pale and violet eyed students away from the non-mind controlled ones. He grimaces as they tumble down and hopes that no one gets broken bones. 

He jumps down to where they are at and throws everyone to the lower stands on the floor. There are matts placed down—Coach Green having to put them down after a few parents complained—for the rope climbing segment. Those dodgeballs hurt like quiznak and Coach cannot stop causing his students pain. He can use the rope up on the ceiling, not like if he cuts it that the fall will hurt him much, even if it is a few yards in the air. The suit will heal him and a plan formulates in his mind. 

Pissing off every single minion there, they set their eyes on him. He quickly climbs the rope, and he stays on the lower half of the rope, toward the bottom. Play bait for a bit, be within reach before scaling the whole rope and cutting it off there. He bites the inside of his cheek to not smirk at how everyone is acting, according to plan. Piss off everyone so that they head to one source, and hope that they can’t climb rope because they are practically zombies. Well, he might need to wait for a bit until the minions are close enough because he can spot a few stranglers at the edge. Geez, how long is he going to wait up here until the stranglers get closer. 

He sighs and moves up a few inches as he sees a few minions attempting to get up the rope. It’s kind of funny to see ashen pale bodies pile on each other in attempt to grab him first. Looks like their grips aren’t that good as he notices that they are always falling down, or becoming a puppet they can’t seem to use their motor skills. He would entertain the idea that everyone below him cannot climb rope, but that is disproven because he seen a couple of these guys in his class actually do it. 

‘They are close enough now,’ he figures as he scales the rope all the way to the top. He doesn’t lament when he cuts the rope from where the hook is hanging and free falls to the ground. He puts away his sword immediately and tugs the rope up as he calls out, “Hidden Luck!” 

Immediately Hidden directs the wind to his legs and speeds his way down, in the middle of the crowd and jumps up to not get snatched. He runs around the minions, and uses one of them to be like a pole, wrapping around the zombified teen once before performing a Blake’s Hitch. The rope is where a good majority has their elbows bound tightly, and he lost his speed while doing the knot. Not like anyone really understood what he was doing to them when he was running around them. He uses the last remaining rope around their thighs, making it difficult to move. 

There is a bit of excess rope and he uses it to practically pull everyone toward the back of the bleachers, where they will be out of sight. It is difficult, but it is the best he can do. Not to mention some are already trying to squirm out of the rope hold, but it is too tight. He would deal with them better but he has been hearing his miraculous beep twice already and that the red nine is almost halfway gone. With one last tug he manages to force everyone to the corner of the gym and he quickly gets the extension cords out and wraps them between two poles that he moved. A temporary way to keep them from moving much, and it will take them all too collectively get under the bleaches, and get out from the other side. 

Throwing the remaining extension cords to the ground he yells to the remaining people to, “Get some poles at the other side of the bleachers and rope the minions off!” He cannot believe that people are still here when they should have left, but they can be useful in getting the rest of the HP-minions closed off. 

He bounds to the other end of the gym when he hears a third beep, and vaults up the wall, beside a ladder, to get to the platform up above. The door should be unlocked, and if it isn’t, well he can always kick it open. Bursting through the door, he finds himself on a separate part of the room, and he sighs. Detransforming, Randy slides down to the ground and his back is to the door. 

“Too close,” Nommi says as he sits on his thigh, clearly exhausted.

“I know I know. Just, here.” Randy takes out the emergency bag of cherries, opens it, and feeds the red and black bunny.

The kwami chews the fruit before spitting out the seed. “More,” he demands as he opens his mouth. He complies with the arrogant being. ‘Faster he eats, the faster I can transform. Someone could see me up here.’ Randy warily scans the area, and hears a lot of people clamoring below and somewhere else on a separate roof area. He’s kind of glad that the area is sectioned off, or the very least that it takes a little more effort to get over here. He will just need to make sure the door behind him doesn’t open and not get up in case anyone from below could spot him. There is no telling if any of the students think they should go to their hero and he currently isn’t donning his red hair and mostly black suit. 

Nommi eats the cherries in his hand, shoving them in his mouth with tired gusto, trying to get his energy back as he spits out all the seeds. “I’m ready.”

“Bruce. Ears out!” He says, and feels the familiar magic of red and black enveloping him. 

He opens the door and sees Phoenix run through the gym doors. Good, he hasn’t missed a thing. However, he looks to see that a few students were trying to get out via front doors, and they were backing up. He notices that Howard is by the bleachers, and he assumes he was the one who tied the cords to the poles. He has his phone out and is recording something, which Hidden face palms at that. He notices a girl is climbing up the ladder, and just wishes that the non-mind controlled students left the gym during the time Nommi refueled. At least then he wouldn’t have to worry about them and Phoenix.

Someone follows into the gym right after Phoenix, trailing behind and seems to be stopping often to gasp. Somehow Phoenix managed to bring in the bait and he has to concentrate right now. He focuses and his vision is sharper. He sees minute details like the girl has three quarter jacket on, and the blue color of her hair tie. He watches that she falls to the ground and there is a thunderous clamor of feet marching closer and closer, like an army marching for an immanent attack. He sees Hypnotic Pressure saunter through the doors like she owns the place and she flexes her fingers. He sees a maniac smile on her orange cheeks as he sees her minions behind her are marching in lines. He notices that the middle of the pack is carrying a makeshift throne. 

The girl falls once again and is backing up, and he thinks that she should have an easy time, since HP is amble toward her, when the stank’d teen bolts. She grabs onto the other’s upper arm and yanks her up. “Why don’t you be a good pet and bark for me?”

He doesn’t see her eyes flash violet, and Hypnotic Pressure tries again. This time her hand slides down to caress the other’s wrist, “Bark for me,” she orders.

The jacket wearing teen starts to bark madly, obnoxiously loud. She doesn’t stop, and his nose scrunches at the reactance of all the other free students in the gym. He gazes at the akuma and her new mind slave and suddenly realizing how he can stop her. He glances at his hands and then clenches them into fists. He knows what he has to do.

*POV CHANGE*

‘I am sorry that this had to happen to you Harriet. I just anticipate that Hidden knows how to deal with you Cynthia.’ Phoenix grimly thought as he just witnessed right in front of him how his friend turned their mutual one. ‘I don’t want to hurt you, but how can I get close to take the bracelet off of you without the result of me attacking Hidden?’

The masked hero warily looks at the white haired young woman in front of him, and takes a few steps back. He sees her lips quirk upward. “What, the big old hero scared of little old me? Ha.”

He doesn’t bother to give her a reply as he keeps watch. The minions behind her advance closer and closer. It wouldn’t be a problem if his attention didn’t wander every few seconds to glance at the whimpering students. When he glanced back, he can see Cynthia have her arms wide and head tilted upward, like she is attempting to look down on him. 

“Get them,” she orders and her subjects groan in agreement. 

He clenches his jaw and loosens four of his feathers on his right hand and waves them above his head. 

“Puh-lease you think you can threaten me with that pathetic attempt? You haven’t even raised a single hand on us besides being a annoyance.” Cynthia states, laughing behind her hand.

Times like this he is tempted to be childish, like stick out his tongue or roll his eyes, but the situation is dire. He embeds the feathers into the wall behind his friend’s army—low enough that he can be overhead them by at least a meter and a half if he doesn’t tuck in his legs—and starts to clear a path. He kicks them in their shoulders as he flies past, and a few actually attempt to grab his feet, but that is toward the end of the group, where they recognized he was attacking them after he destroyed Cynt-no Hypnotic Pressure’s makeshift throne. He uses his feet to not crash face first into the wall—silently thanking that the Phoenix suit is durable, not feeling pain on his soles—and shoots his remaining feather to the ceiling. He aims roughly where he was before, as he sees Hidden jumping down from where he hid himself from Hypnotic Pressure’s sights. 

Releasing two more feathers to accompany the first overhead, he gets up from the wall and presses a unseen button to let the wire roll him toward the feathers. Once he is roughly overhead the area he was at—and Hidden is there too, along with some students who were recording further on back—he drops in on them. 

Phoenix lands in a crouch and Hidden offers him a hand, and he smiles gratefully to his friend as he took it. “Not to say anything about this reunion, but why is everyone still here?”

“I had to use it.” Hidden says lowly before turning his head toward the other students. “Thanks to whoever did the thing, but everyone get out! Do you want to be a zombie?!”

“I swear everyone wants some excitement. That is why they are recording it, and our fights never lasted this long.” The beaked hero said as he releases a feather to a trashcan behind him and swings it to the crowd.

“Well we haven’t faced eradication like in First of the Group.” 

“You played it too? Technically we are the survivors and I suppose the objective of the ‘zombies’ change with the head there.” He says as he reels in the slightly embedded feather toward him.

“Dude you played First of the Group! This is the brucest moment in my life!” Someone suddenly said and Phoenix turns around—with the trashcan still with him, but he doesn’t press the button as it swings around Hidden—to see whoever didn’t leave.

He sees a McSquiddles shirt and frowns to see Howard’s excited face. He looks to his side where he sees Hidden tangled in his wire when he accidentally sent the trashcan around the two of them. He is careful not to hit Hidden with his beak as he sees the other struggle to get out from against his side. 

“Not to be ungrateful, but can you get your feather from the trash? You’re a little too hot for me.” Hidden states and he smirks when he sees the red head’s face heat up. “I mean, like your warm like a furnace, that’s why you are hot. Not saying you aren’t aesthetically pleasing or anything, the fan club will agree on that, but warmth plus this mostly black jumpsuit not a good combo.”

Unfortunately, he cannot think about how lithe the other is, and that he can feel his muscles. That is for another time, and he loosens the blade from the trashcan manually, he cannot bear the idea of Hidden being injured if he just pressed a button in his wing. His suit slicing and blood coming from his abdomen. Carefully unwrapping the wire from his adoration, the other springs to action, as the minions are practically on them. 

He notices something strange from the corner of his eye, that there is a large group of minions going past them, and he spares a glance. He sees that they are going past them, and some are branching off to get behind them, while the others are heading toward the back of the gym. Hidden follows his gaze as they fend off the offending pale and violet eyed students.

“Why are they going for the students?” Hidden inquires as he punches a nearby minion in the face before he could grab Howard. 

Phoenix notices that the hero is pulling his punches, ‘Then again he is aiming for their heads. But he has been doing that the whole time.’ He kicks a girl—who is nearing them in the front—in the stomach. “She did say to ‘Get them.’ A vague command if you ask me.”

“Less talky more saving,” Howard said from behind them as he backs up, bumping into a minion. “Hey guys,” he says, panicking, “this guy got me!”

He moves toward them, makes a shallow cut against the minion’s upper arm, and the ashen pale teen hisses. His grip is momentarily relaxes on his left hand and Phoenix takes the time to pry his fingers off of Howard. Howard staggers and elbows the minion.

“Take that. No one messes with me and get’s away with it.” The orange haired teen arrogantly said as he looks around and strikes up a karate pose. “Thanks Phoenix, you’re the best.”

“Ahem,” Hidden says, getting his attention. “Phoenix can you get the rest of the students to safety. These guys are doing the classic surround the enemy. You’re the only one who can do this.”

Pride blooms in his chest, his partner, his friend, knows exactly what he can do. However, he wonders what Hidden has planned, usually he is the one that deals with the pedestrians. “What are you going to do if you’re not saving these guys?”

“Aim for the head. Take out the commander and everyone falls.”

“But what if-”

“Avenge me then. Get going,” his crush orders and he nods. He doesn’t think about how easily that Hidden was alluding to his death—although he would just be under HP’s control—again. Looks like he’ll have to reeducate him after they get through this. 

He turns around and fires three feathers to the top of the wall. The blades impale the stone that is roughly three meters above the platform with the long ladder underneath it. He grabs Howard by his waist—burrowing the feeling of detest since he was the catalyst to this situation—and hauls him up there. His passenger “whoops” aloud as they go up and he releases the blades from the wall as his foot passes rail. 

“Omf,” Howard groans as he falls on the platform, “the landing could have been a little smoother.”

He doesn’t bother to give a verbal response to him, since he was the one that caused his friend to feel horrible. He heard a bit of the fight, and thought it was a low blow to talk about her crush on him. Not to mention the distasteful names he called her, but he cannot express those words to him, since he is a hero after all. 

Phoenix shrugs, the only way to get his point across that he didn’t mean for the other to stumble. He turns and gets ready to go down, and notices that there is a sea of students mainly focusing on Hidden, while a few are heading slowly to the rest of the students who are running toward the back exit. He didn’t notice that there is a group that is tied up and fallen over on the floor, no doubt Hidden’s doing. 

“Wait. I just want to say you are the brucest hero ever, like a gazillion times better than Bunny over there. Like seriously, the guy is a honking dork. I swear he reads a lot of super hero books and adopts all their shticks. Not like you. You make your own rules and swoop in and use the cheese moves, destroying everyone in your path. Not like that long eared pansy.” 

“Look, Howard. Hidden over there deserves every one of you doubter’s respect. It makes me angry to hear you guys say that about him when he gives his optimal effort every single day. Never once did he do it for the fame, and he’s always the first one to flee from talking to people. Even if I see how happy he is from it, he is very self-conscious of his image. Not to mention he was the one who makes me at ease with everyone here, so no, I don’t think he’s a pansy. In fact, I personally think he’s the better hero between the two of us.” He states, enunciating his words to bring his fury across.

With that, he turns and his eyes widen in shock. While he was giving the disrespectful teen a lesson, he sees Hidden bound toward Hypnotic Pressure from stepping on some minion’s shoulder. What really surprised him was that the self-sacrificing bunny was doing it again, and got close to her. Uncomfortably close if he says so himself.

He shoots two feathers to the opposite end of the gym and swings off the rail. He cannot fathom fighting him when Hypnotic Pressure controls him. He still hasn’t formulated a plan to get the bracelet off without touching her. He nears the two and passes by them over head. He releases the feathers from the wall and falls on his feet on top of an unfortunate minion to see orange skin touch the black part of Hidden’s jumpsuit. 

“Get me Phoenix’s miraculous,” HP commands smiling like the cat got the cream.

He felt his heart stop for a moment. He concentrated on Hidden, not wanting to believe that he is under her control. He can’t fight Hidden, he just can’t. 

He notices Hidden’s lips quirk up in a smirk. “No.”

He sees HP’s face contort to astonishment and disbelief as Hidden grabs the bracelet and tears it off of her wrist. The snake slithers out of it and Hidden whips out his sword—it glows blinding white—and slices it. It disappears and he sees HP glow green before reverting back into Cynthia. 

Relief floods through him and he sees Hidden turn around—his sword is back on his back—giving him a peace sign. He doesn’t feel his body move as he finds himself suddenly at Hidden and wraps his arms around the hero. He hugs him like he hasn’t seen him for nine years.

“What? Phoenix you okay?” Hidden asks, surprised at his impromptu hug. 

“Don’t you ever do that again, you hear me. I thought I lost a friend.” He says as he puts his hands on his shoulders, careful with his wing so it doesn’t hit his neck.  
“I-It’s okay. I knew what I was doing.” The bunny rubs his neck, “No need to worry about lil’ old me.”

“Who else would worry about you, you suicidal bunny.” He gives him a look, goodness does Hidden realize that whenever he pulls any stunts by himself—all of them extremely dangerous—frightens him. “We are partners for a reason.”

“Geez, I said I would tone down on it.”

“Yeah, but then you had to do that.”

“Hey. I had the situation handled.”

“Uhuh.”

He smiles, grateful that the two of them can bicker again like usual. It’s not tense like in the beginning, but lighthearted. 

“Uh what happened? Why are we all here? Was there a honking robot attack that made all of us lose our memories or something?” Cynthia looks around, panicked from that thought.

Hidden opens his mouth before closing it. Phoenix feels the same; neither one of them want to tell her that she was the main cause of the destruction. He just hopes that everything can be the same when Cynthia exits out of these doors. He can only hope that things are under wraps about her being the one who took over half of the school.

“I’d rather not say. Come on, we got to go,” Hidden tugs on his arm and has a head start to the doors in the back. “Tell everyone that they are safe and all.”

“It was an akuma.” He said, giving his friend a semi-decent response. It should satisfy her curiosity. 

“Thank you both for you know, saving us.” Cynthia says with a slight blush on her face

“Thanks Phoenix! Hey you wanna-” Most of the gym chorus the first half before the cacophony drowned out the rest of the response. He thinks he heard some thanks to Hidden to, if he strains his ears.

He nods and leaves. After telling everybody outside that there is nothing to fear, he goes into a bush and says, “Mask off.” Jacques goes into the nearest crowd and gets himself lost in a sea of aces. Everyone talking about the recent attack, while he just wants to lie down and sleep until the weekend. It was a headache trying to deal with his stank’d friend, and people are still talking about it even though it has been ten minutes. Eventually everything will die down toward the end of the day.

‘I was wrong. I was so wrong.’ Jacques barely manages to hold in a groan after biology class. 

He stuck by Cynthia throughout the day and didn’t take part in the almost ceremonial robot or akuma discussion fight with the rest of his friends. He was thankful that Darcy managed to find him a few minutes after Cynthia physically became normal. She told him what happened—a good cover—and he promised to not tell anyone who the villain of the day really was. He and Darcy refrained from speaking about it during lunch, and every other interaction they have with their separate group of friends. It was exhausting mentally when he had to cut Darcy off from saying certain things; the only good thing that being Phoenix allowed him to act natural around everyone who was stank’d. 

The good thing about today is that Cynthia didn’t figure out that she was the one who caused half the school to be under her control. He’s walking with her to the bus loop, and even stopped at her locker. It isn’t different from usual, he does walk with her to grab her things and then his own, before meeting up with everybody. 

“Hey um Cynthia,” someone said and the blonde turns to who called out her name.

“Oh it’s you. What do you want Howard? Haven’t you done enough today.” Cynthia states with her arms crossed, her hip popped to the side, and her eyebrow raised. 

“I just want to say sorry for calling you a cougar.” He said and Jacques can tell that he isn’t being sincere. 

“What else,” Jacques hears Randy say and he turns around to see the purple haired teen elbow the shorter one.

“Sorry for calling you a attention hog and for making fun of your crush.” He sighs and gives Randy a dirty look.

“Howard. Anything else you said. I mean, the crowd was pretty big.” Randy goads him into revealing more. Howard shoots Randy a dirty look and mumbles something under his breath. 

“Your hair actually looks nice, you are super smart, your mousy friend is actually pretty bruce, and your family’s pretty decent.” Howard said, actually sounding semi-apologetic. He shoots a glance at Randy, “Now can we go now to Charlie Clucker’s? I already did my honking apology.”

“Cynthia, do you have anything to say?” Randy asks and Jacques cannot help but feel a mixture of annoyance and amusement. 

“I don’t like you two.” Cynthia tersely says.

“Well I-” Howard gets cut off with Randy’s hand.

“That’s okay. I just need him to-hey dude that is shnasty! You do not go licking other people’s hands!” 

Howard sticks out his tongue to Randy—who is wiping his hand on his jeans—before saying, “Whatever. Apparently I was being a major shoob and Cunningham here made me see the light.”

Jacques can tell he is still insincere, but it looks like Cynthia is buying it. Either that or she is pretending to look like she is contemplating on the apology right now.  
“Good. Well I’ll take your apology, but I still don’t like you.”

The short teen huffs was about to open his mouth when Randy shoots him a stern glare. “Okay, you can still hate our guts, but me and Cunningham have a box of chicken with our names on it. Later.”

He assumed that Randy would leave as well, but he lingered behind. He looks at Cynthia and gives her a sincere look. “Sorry about him, he has been getting better if you can believe it. Doesn’t excuse his actions though.”

His friend purses her lips, and he can see her lightly bite them—a bad habit when she is thinking about something difficult—before she opens her mouth. “I guess you aren’t as bad as I thought.”

“Thanks. Well I better be going.” Randy smiles and takes a few steps away from them before stopping abruptly. “I want to say sorry again about the sweater and a while back about Howard’s hissy fit.”

He blinks. Either Randy is making mention to their little fall out or there is a separate account of Howard saying something appalling to Cynthia. Most likely the latter, since he seemed to recall a few offenses he did. Out of the two, at least Randy can be somewhat kind. 

“How earnest do you think their apologies are?” He asks as he sees Cynthia frowning as she puts her books in her backpack.

“Not much. Words don’t mean anything because you don’t really know what the other person is thinking. They can change their tone, but you don’t really know if they truly mean it.” 

It is sad to hear Cynthia say something like that. He wonders who has harmed her in the past to have that type of outlook of life. It isn’t the time to stick his nose in her business, he just has to wait until she opens up, or if she mentions something similar in the future. At least then he will have the chance to inquire without being seen as meddlesome. 

“I guess…” He leaves it at that.

“Jacq can you be honest with me?”

“Sure. Aren’t I always?”

“I want to ask, was I the akuma? I saw you coming in with Darcy and sharing a look. I tried asking her about it, and she seemed to shut down. So is it true.”

“…Yes, but it wasn’t your fault for what happened. Heck, you are in the top five for not causing damage to the school.” He tried to lighten up the conversation as Cynthia shuts her locker and the two of them head to his.

“I can’t believe that happened. Did I say anything stupid?” She moans as her hand covers her eyes. “I mean, it’s so weird. Like you can’t remember what you did, and you find yourself somewhere else. It’s just so honking scary. I think I remember something, some kind of deep voice, but that’s all in my head right?”

He puts his arm around his panicking friend and said, “I don’t know. Wasn’t really there when you transformed. Darcy was around though, from what I heard from her. That voice though, I think you heard it from the stress. I’m sorry you had to go through all that.”

‘So the Sorcerer can communicate with the students. This can be a problem, but it looks like it is a faint recollection. No one else brought this up.’

“Thanks.” She sniffs and puts her head on his shoulder. “Still it’s just frightening that it happened.”

“Do you want to go to the café and get a latte? Maybe caffeine isn’t good for the nerves. Shoot, now I feel like a jerk offering that. Still do you want to go somewhere and talk about this?” Jacques struggles to get his point across.

His friend laughs. “Sure, I’ll take you up on the café offer, but I’m getting lemonade. I just need to make sense of this. It’s all so confusing.” 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacques is so sweet, but he has got to stop giving Cynthia mixed signals. Seriously man, she would think you have feelings for her. Cynthia's acceptance can be interpreted in two ways: one, she wants to talk to someone about what happened, or two, wants to be closer to her crush. Either way is acceptable, but I lean toward option one because I base her as a real person. Some people don't tell their BFF--this case Darcy--everything right off the bat, sometimes you talk to someone else or tell them later. 
> 
> Was going to write "Senpai noticed me," with Howard when he hears Phoenix say his name. Then I thought, he doesn't watch anime, it doesn't fit his character. 
> 
> Pressure comes from touch, which I remembered from Physics. Skin to skin contact is necessary, can't be skin to cloth. That would be too OP in my opinion, especially with mind control over hundreds of people. 
> 
> Next chapter will have Mirage/Mirror Master as the villain. I changed his name because I figured, 'don't I already have a Master somewhere?' so now he will be Mirage. However, I am going to take a break, pumped out a lot of words as I was studying for my exams. Going to curl up with my new books--that I totally picked out--a little after Christmas. Got to focus on my other works as well, and see if I can get ahead on this fic.


	23. Cookies and Chocolate

Howard and Randy are both in the middle of wrapping a package. 

"I am so going to be the tastiest cookies in the world." Howard says as he reaches to take the lid off, when Randy slaps his hand. "Ow! What the juice Cunningham?" He says, rubbing the back of his hand.

"Didn't we promise to wait till the end of school? We have to say we got them from a girl." Randy says as he continues to wrap the box. 

"You two are pathetic. Trying to trick others to think a girl likes you. Usually they would give you one or two if you are close to her." Flute Girl comments as she is icing her cooling cupcakes.

"Yeah well your cupcakes need more frosting."

"Good one Cunningham. What next, you going to say next, the cupcakes aren’t sweet enough?" Howard mocks as he tries to sneak a cookie out of the box.

"Seriously man? I do not want to get more wrapping paper from Ms. Hemmings again.” Randy hits Howard’s hand and opens the box. “Here. One cookie, the rest is for later.” 

“Thanks bro.” 

“I mean it Howard.” He stresses.

Flute Girl snorts, “You’re such a mom.”

“No I’m not!” 

“Didn’t say that was a bad thing.” FG comments.

“What seems to be the problem here students? I trust that you three aren’t arguing on this special day,” Ms. Hemmings said with a serene smile, but they all know the darkness veiled underneath it. 

“Nothing Ma’am,” Flute Girl pipes up. Randy and Howard nod with her.

“Just a friendly banter Ms. H,” Howard said.

“Yeah.” Randy backs up his friend, as he quickly folds the wrapping paper around the box and sealing it with tape.

“I’m sure it is. I would hate to think that we spent two class periods on making these treats to not get to your loved ones.” The Home Economics teacher states her threat easily.

Ms. Hemmings walks away and Randy wipes the sweat from his brow before high fiving Howard. The two feeling relief that the situation was over with. Flute Girl rolls her eyes before going back to frosting her cupcakes and placing them in the container she brought from her house. 

“Pst Howard,” Randy whispers as the two are cleaning their cookie sheets they used. “Why do we call Flute Girl, Flute Girl? Is that her name or something?”

“Dude she’s been Flute Girl for forever. It’s like, her real name now. I don’t think she even has a real name.” Howard shrugs as he dries off one of the pans.

“That’s just sad.”

“I know, so it’s our duty to keep calling her Flute Girl.”

“Indeed it is,” he says solemnly before the two of them crack a smile.

It does bother him a bit about her name, but if everyone calls her Flute Girl that means she is cool with her name. Not like anything bad is going to happen with that.

The bell rings and the two pack up their backpacks and Randy holds onto the red covered box. No way he is trusting Howard with their cookies, as he sees his grabby hands go toward it, tempting to rip open his painstakingly precise work. He is proud of the wrapping paper, he might as well take a picture and show it to his mom. Always judging his messy work. Take that mom, he doesn’t need her help anymore.

Howard and Randy head over to their Biology class with Mrs. Driscoll, which is on the other side of campus. Today excitement fills the air and he is thankful no one has decided to ruin it. Neither student, nor McFist have come to attack Norrisville—a blessing since the school day is about to end—and he can’t be more ecstatic than he is right now. The last day of the school year, and he can finally relax until the next year. Gaming all night, not having to go to training, eating cookies, getting presents, and snowball fights. What else can he ask for? 

Randy sighs from his imagination. What should Howard and him do tomorrow? Play Grave Punchers III and eat their cookies, or go out in the snow, drink coco, and then play games as they eat junk food. Maybe they can make snow forts and the first one who destroys the other’s fort wins. There should be a dare when they win though, make things interesting.

As he is thinking, Randy bumps into someone and his box falls from his hands. 

“Great,” he hisses before saying, “sorry.”

“Next time watch where you are going.” A familiar feminine voice said.

He glances down to see Cynthia reaching for the red package next to her, the same wrapping paper as him.

“Oh you made something too in Ms. Hemmings class, that’s bruce.” He said, extending the olive branch before Howard could say anything. 

“Yeah well, I just hope my chocolate isn’t destroyed.” The blonde said as she picks up her box.

“Isn’t it hard to make chocolates or something?” Howard said as he looks at the box.

‘Holy carp he’s being nice! It really is a almost Christmas miracle.’ He thinks before saying, “You are amazing if you can do that.”

“Well thanks, it just goes to show I am a superb confection maker. Now if you excuse me, I have to get to my locker.” Cynthia said as she bypasses them and the two of them shrug.

“At least she is more polite,” Randy said.

“I guess. She’s still a stuck up shoob. Not as much as before.”

Randy just stares at his friend. “It’s a winter miracle.”

“What are you talking about?” Howard gives him a look, his lips twitching down.

“Nothing.” Randy says as he goes inside Mrs. Driscoll’s class.

“No seriously Cunningham what did you mean.”

“Not gonna tell.”

“You know I’m just going to annoy you until you do.”

He smirks. The class period is spent where they are just annoying each other as they are watching a random Christmas movie. During that time he and Howard were talking about when they are going to Greg’s Game Hole and going to the movies later on the week. While the two are talking the bell rings and everyone is out the door, the movie of a group of people going to the North Pole by train to meet Santa. 

“Yahoo!” Howard and Randy yell, grabbing their things and go to their lockers.

They bundle themselves up in their jackets, scarves, gloves, hats, and their second pair of pants. They go to the bus loop and wait for their savoir, where they can go do whatever they want in the two weeks of bliss. Hopefully he won’t have to suit up and battle a robot during the time, snow and Hidden’s suit do not go hand in hand. 

“Come on, just one more cookie,” Howard begs as he reaches for the box. 

The other teen lifts his hands up, the box out of reach from his shorter friend. Howard jumps and grabs Randy’s arms, pulling down to get the package closer to him. Unfortunately for him, Randy kept it out of his reach. Howard decided to climb his friend, and Randy is moving around.

“Hey!” A few students said as Randy bumped into them or Howard kicking them as he tries to scale his friend.

“Come on Cunningham!” Howard yells before grunting as he manages to get up a few centimeters on his back, hand on his shoulder and trying to get higher.

“No! Get off Howard! You’ll get it when we’re at your place!” Randy struggles as he is at the point of literally going to a wall or body slamming him to the floor. 

“You two shoobs, you have my chocolates!” Cynthia calls at them and they look at her. The blonde coughs and the two notice she’s with her friends. “I mean, there was a mix up with our treats.”

“What? Ow. Ow. Ow! Howard, seriously stop!” Howard still climbs up him as the other manages to get higher and tries to pull his arms back. 

“I got you bro,” Cory said as he gets up and pries Howard off of him. Howard falls to the ground. “Jesus fucking-”

“Language, do you want to get your mouth washed by lavender?” Randy reprimands Cory’s curse.

“Well isn’t that specific.” Cory drawls out from underneath Howard.

“Coward is afraid of his own mom whenever he curses.” Howard mumbles as he gets up.

“Dude, do you know how terrible soap tastes like? Honking awful, especially if it’s liquid soap.”

“That sounds like a unusual punishment,” Isabella said as she gives Cory a hand.

“Thanks,” the black haired teen said.

“Well that’s great and all, but Randy you have my chocolates.” Cynthia states, her hands on her hips.

“Just chill out Cyn, he probably didn’t know he took it.” Jen said, trying to calm the blonde’s ire. 

“That’s a stupid nickname and it won’t become a thing,” Cynthia bites out.

“Cynthia, I’m sure they didn’t mean anything by it. Just a misunderstanding, you two do have the same wrapped box.” Darcy quietly says as she touches Cynthia’s sleeve.

He’s going to be honest, Randy has no clue why everyone is there. Howard, Cynthia, Darcy, and Jen are off to one side. Jacques is right behind the group, but is closer to where he, Cory, and Isabella are standing. 

“So uh what’s with all the drama?” He asks quietly to either the red head or the brunet.

“Cynthia figured out the boxes got swapped.” Isabella chuckles apprehensively as she keeps an eye on the ticking time bomb.

“Girl just handed her crush some baked goods and he was going to share with the rest of us, until we found out they were sugar cookies.” Cory bluntly states. “Now she’s thinking you two are ruining her chances with Jacq here.”

“What? Someone said my name.” Jacques said, his attention drawing toward the smaller group.

“No bro,” Cory looks over to his friend before turning to Randy, “so yeah that’s what went down.”

“You serious that there isn’t any cookies in here.” He raises his eyebrow as he shakes the box a bit.

“Look in the box if you don’t believe me.” Isabella said, jerking her head toward Jacques.

He shakes his head, “Nah I believe you two. Just, need to give this to Cynthia or swap with Jacques.”

“Hand it to her like it’s a peace offering. Don’t want to have our two friends do a repeat.” Cory suggests as he watches the other group having their own argument.

He sweats and nods. No way he is going to deal with that a few minutes away from the bus picking up everyone. Bucky hasn’t even gotten stank’d today, which is another miracle of the month. Randy practically shoves the box in Cynthia’s hands and stands between her and Howard. 

“Yeah, I think those are yours and ours is with him,” he points to Jacques who is just a bystander in all of this. Kind of funny if he thinks about it because he somehow managed to be the catalyst in all of this.

“Thanks.” She manages to say before her crush comes up next to her and hands the uncovered box to him.

“I suppose this is yours. To be honest I was tempted to take one,” Jacques shrugs and Randy opens the lid of the box.

“You guys can take one if you want. Me and Howard are going to stuff our faces anyway.” Randy offers and he feels Howard kicking his calf.

“Seriously,” Howard hisses. His friend crosses his arms, unhappy of what just happened. The orange haired male mumbles under his breath, “Those are just for us.”

“Thank you.” Jacques smiles and takes one, which signals for everyone to get one as well.

Randy glances to his side to see Howard’s mouth open in horror and he laughs at his expression. It’s just a few cookies. They even ate some of their cookie dough yesterday, when they were getting everything ready for today.

“Cunningham you better hurry it up because I spy our bus is about to leave.” Howard said and immediately he whips around to see his friend telling the truth, and not trying to get everyone away from their cookies.

“Shoot. Come on, see you guys later,” he said the last part over his shoulder. Already running to the yellow vehicle. 

“Yeah, see you guys next year.” Howard calls out with less enthusiasm. 

The two head to their seats and when Howard plops down he groans. “I seriously hate those guys. Jen and Isabella are cool, so is Cory half the time. Honking unbelievable that you didn’t get the cookies.” At the last part he glowers a bit before opening the lid and grabbing a handful of the treats.

“It was an accident and at least we got them back.” Randy says as he looks out the window. He sees the group and waves at them.

‘Maybe we all can be friends next year.’ He thinks before saying, “I bet you I can get to level twenty-nine before you.”

“Oh you are so on. I’m going to pown you.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“You know it. Loser has to go on a food run for the next day.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the fluffiest piece but I had to change the ending tbh. Originally Jacques was going to eat the cookies at his house and the duo the chocolates, but I thought, that's cruel. 
> 
> The ending fits in with how Jacques is. He wanted to share the chocolates with his friends--even though Cynthia protested--so that's why you have the confrontation at the bus loop. Doesn't it also fit that Cynthia and Howard are slightly antagonizing each other; although, it isn't as much as before.


	24. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the fluff be with you.

Hidden has done all he can for the winter, getting up insanely early to train whether in the Book of Knowledge or even outside. He seriously thought he had time to play his video games, but unfortunately if he wakes up around five when he goes to sleep around ten thirty he's still tired. Constantly day in and day out, and if he's being honest, it is taking a toll on him. He actually engrossed himself into sleeping in school.

No joke, he sleeps on the roof. It isn't the smartest decision because of the snow, but it's quiet up here. He has his blanket underneath him that he puts on the ground after scraping off the snow, and lays on top of it. He wraps himself as a burrito and just closes his eyes, after setting his alarm on his phone. All the trouble of stuffing his backpack with a blanket, taking his phone out of his pocket before he transforms, and skipping lunch--what other time can he sleep--all for the sake of a few extra minutes of sleep. 

He may be ditching Howard most of the time whenever they are eating together, but in his defense, he does stay around ten minutes. Enough time for Nommi to have something to eat, and also some time for him to eat a bit of his lunch. The rest of it can go to Howard, and there is a deal where Howard will not eat any of his snacks in his backpack when he is gone. Assuming that his friend will go underneath the stall in the bathroom and take his chips. 

You okay there? Nommi asks, and Hidden ignores him in favor of getting comfortable on the ground.

He tries to clear his head to get some kind of nap. Don't even think about punching graves or battling chocolate zombies with his whip cream gun. Nope, just a whole lot of dark space, an endless area that is so cold. 

He wraps himself tighter in the blanket before drifting off.

Hidden felt something poke him and he squirms away. Some raven or something, stupid birds always bothering him. Then he remembered that all the avions flew south for the winter. He groans and curls himself further in his blanket, he'll deal with whatever that is trying to wake him up later. If it's McFist's robots again he is going to march down there and give the man a piece of his mind. No one bothers him when he is trying to sleep. No one.

"Hidden please get up, that doesn't look comfortable," a muffled voice said and he groans. "Come on."

He felt the flap of his blanket lift up, from the icy wind conveniently blowing once it isn't on him. He shivers before feeling warmth on his back. He arches his back to the warmth, and realizes that it is Phoenix's hand. He bolts into a sitting position, wrestling with the blankets to give his partner a bug eye stare.

Phoenix jumped back, "What's the matter? Did you hear some robots coming to attack? Someone screaming from inside?"

He just stares at him before getting up, putting his blanket around him, and goes to the side of the roof, where there is a two foot wall. He pushes the snow away and pats the now barren area. "No, just sit down next to me. I'm tired."

Phoenix moves next to him and sits down. He follows and wraps the blanket around his partner. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said, getting closer so their shoulders touch, and he sighs from feeling heat against his shivering form. "It's okay for me to put my head on you right?"

"S-Sure." 

"Bruce." He closes his eyes and rests his head on his shoulder.

He may have unintentionally snuggled, but if Phoenix asks, he just shivered. He puts his arms around the other and says, "Sorry 'bout that. 'An't sleep well if 'm not curl' up." Well he can, but he really wants to be warm right now. 

Hidden doesn't know if he imagined it, but Phoenix shifts closer to him. He puts his arm around him, "Might as well get comfortable too."

He hums. "Wha-at brings you up here?" The red head asks, yawning as he can feel himself drift to sleep.

"Was taking a short cut to the library before spotting a black rabbit curled up next to the snow." 

"Mhm sorry 'bout this. Me sleepin' on you."

"It's alright," Phoenix whispers and he puts his head on top of his.

"Phone 'ill ring five 'till lunch's over." 

"Let me guess, too much training for you?" Hidden responds with a rumble from his throat. "Maybe you stayed up too late. Guess I'll see you up here the next couple of days then."

He just tightens his grip on Phoenix's body before loosening it. He rolls his head so he doesn't get a crink in his neck. 

"Hey your ear's in my eye." 

He just tilts his head a different way and focuses on his breathing. 

"You know, you’re cuter like this."

He doesn't bother to reply, pretending to sleep.


	25. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys the fic! The set ups are a must for me, if you guys haven't noticed by now. Things need to make sense for the build up before any relationship--friendship or otherwise--takes place.
> 
> THIS TAKES PLACE THE FIRST WEEK OF DECEMBER TO THE NEXT aka BEFORE WINTER BREAK. 
> 
> I don't even want to write the "M" word anymore. 
> 
> Arachniwiz is Julian's stank form, he has a name now.

H and P

“No longer will you citizens be terrorized by evil microwaves, toasters, and refrigerators.” Hidden declares with his heroic voice as Phoenix stands beside him, the feathers whirling back into the wing.

The two just defeated a robot house that spat out smaller household appliances sent to kill them and terrorize the students. 

“Up high!” Hidden lifts his hand up and Phoenix smacks it with his right hand. 

“I still find it amusing that you use that voice when referring to the student body,” Phoenix said lowly as everyone is cheering. 

“You got to admit, it is fun using the voice.” 

“You sound like a pretentious shoob whenever you use that voice.” Phoenix waves to the crowd as the two walk up the front steps of the school, planning on lifting the damaged robot refrigerator oven combo. 

“You suck.” He follows his partner and the two grab the arms of the robot.

“There’s my embarrassed partner, back from his vacation I see.” The two lifts up the damaged machinery.

“Wonder what happened to that polite partner I had in the beginning? I miss him terribly so.” He rolls his eyes as the walk to the side. 

“One, your English sucks. Two, he’s out back chilling with a ebony bunny who cracks jokes about himself getting hurt.” He says as the two put the robot on the small wall before pushing it off. 

The robot lands with a heavy thud, the dirt flying all over and it’s someone else’s mess to deal with the parts. Put it into recycling or something.

Hidden dusts off his hands, “You wound me so much Phoenix, I haven’t been that man in weeks.”

“You’re not even a man yet.” 

“How would you know that?” 

“Your face is bare like a baby’s cheek.”

“Hey, let me tell you facial hair doesn’t make a man a man. Plus, I can be a short man.”

“You literally told me that you take classes here.”

“Phoenix, you do not understand I was making a argument. I may not be a man yet, but there are men out there without a mustache or a beard or a short. You can’t discriminate.”

“Please, I am the last person who will even discriminate against someone. Just treat everyone equally a first and their actions will tell you how to treat them at a later date.”

“P and HB, everyone is wondering if you are going to do it now.” Heidi suddenly announced and the two stop their quiet bickering. 

“Ms. Heidi, what exactly are you talking about?” Phoenix asks, turning up the charm.

Hidden swears the guy is smiling behind his mask, something pleasant that most people will see, and think nothing of it. He tries to not slide in front of the multicolored avian since he used to avoid any messages like the plague. Of course, with a direct statement, he knows Phoenix will answer to the best of his abilities. However, once he sees the other tap his left foot two times that means he has to get them out of there. 

“The kiss of course, from the mistletoe.” She says impatiently. She does seem eager to know more, Hidden notes, as Howard’s sister takes a step closer to them. 

Electric blue eyes lock with jade green orbs. “What mistletoe?” Phoenix whispers and Hidden shrugs. 

The bunny hero looks around and doesn’t see anything. He looks up and sees a tattered bit of mistletoe hanging. He taps Phoenix’s shoulder and points up behind them. Phoenix nods his head in understanding.

“That mistletoe. Mhm, when did that get up there?” Phoenix asks and Hidden sees it as a legitimate question. 

‘That wasn’t there this morning. Did someone put it up later or what?’ Hidden thinks as he looks at the crowd. He sees a few people practically drooling with their phones out. He seen them before, members of the Appreciation Club. However, the members that are part of the more relationship based fandom rather than the theories he loves so much. 

“I did,” the custodian in the back yells and Hidden realizes that it is Anthony. 

He takes a small step back and shakes his head. “Since we aren’t under it, we aren’t going to kiss.” Once Hidden said that the fan girls all groaned, but they still had their phones out. 

“As Hidden helpfully said, we aren’t going to kiss. We are too far from it.”

Phoenix takes a step closer to the door and he glances at him. His partner juts his neck slightly and he raises his eyebrow, not understanding why they are going through the door. Then he glances at everyone and the mistletoe and Hidden dawns his look of understanding. Phoenix nods his head, practically saying, “Yeah, they aren’t going to follow us quickly if we go in here.” Which is a good thing for them because most people are just trying to stop them from disappearing onto the roof. 

Phoenix walks into the building and Hidden trails right behind him, everything was going smoothly until he stopped. Right under the mistletoe.  
“Kiss already!” A lot of people yelled and hooted. 

Hidden scowls and feels like his face turned as red as his hair.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t know you were following or not,” Phoenix chuckles nervously, his left hand scratching the back of his neck. 

For some reason, Hidden gets the feeling that Phoenix did that deliberately. He doesn’t trust his feeling because why would his partner do that? 

“I’m done.” Hidden announces and stalks off, his ears cutting through the air with a whish as he stalks off down the hall.

He hears footsteps run after him and he opens one of the windows before scaling the wall. 

“Wait up, I didn’t mean anything like that.” His partner said as he climbs up after him.

Hidden waits for Phoenix’s head to pop up before talking. “I hate that they were going to record it.”

“So you don’t mind the idea of kissing me, a guy, but people watching us.”

“Right on the nose.”

“You’re weird.” Phoenix shakes his head and laughs.

“Hey, I’m sorry if I hate it when people see me kissing people. It’s our business.” He rolls his eyes.

“Aw you love me,” Phoenix says, hugging Hidden tightly with his left hand.

“Come on let’s get to the middle. Don’t want people angling their phones up to see us.” 

Phoenix immediately walks to the middle and says, “How are we going to do this?” 

“Just uh give me a sec.” Hidden said before getting close and kissing his beak.

Phoenix blinked at him and didn’t say anything. Hidden coughs and took a step back. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that, well it isn’t like he was kissing his lips or anything, but it was weird. The mask felt cool and hot at the same time; he wonders how Phoenix could stand it whenever he is out.

“Can I get one on my forehead? It’s weird to see your face up close, but not feel anything.” Phoenix hesitantly asks and he nods.

“Sure.” Hidden says and mentally sighs in relief. 

His partner wasn’t being awkward because he didn’t like it. He was awkward because he takes mistletoes seriously. Usually a kiss on the lips or cheeks would do, but when half your face with a hard mask, there isn’t may places to keep the tradition alive.

He puts his hands on Phoenix’s shoulders and stands on his tippy toes. Phoenix angles his head down and he places a kiss right over the mask that covers his eyes. He steps back from his partner just as suddenly as he kissed him. He scratches his cheek and blames the heat to be the chill from the snow.

“Thanks, now I should offer you the same.” Phoenix said, and Hidden looks up to see his eyes crinkling.

“What do you mean by that? You can’t take off your mask.”

“No, but I can still give you a cheek-to-cheek kiss. Most of my female relatives do it so their makeup doesn’t get ruined. You don’t mind if I do it right?”

“I don’t mind.” He shrugs and waits.

Phoenix steps close to him and bends down. The left side of his mask touches his right cheek and he gives him a hug as well. “Least I can do is show a different form of affection. I would touch your forehead with mine if I didn’t want to accidentally hurt myself.” Phoenix softly says as he grips tighter before letting his arms lax. 

The two stay like that for a few more seconds before the lower masked hero takes a step back. They stare at each other for a moment before Hidden looks away first, coughing.

“Guess we should be going know, don’t know how many people are going to find us.” He turns around and ignores Phoenix’s adorable laugh.

 

H and J

Hidden was in a rush to get anywhere besides where people were at. He just used his Hidden Luck for the finishing blow, and Phoenix already left due to using his Cursed Flames three minutes prior when they had to take down the Arachniwiz. His miraculous bracelet is losing it’s red nine and he is just bolting through the halls. 

‘Need to find a bathroom before heading to Howard. Might need to squeeze past the window if the last stall is unoccupied.’ He thinks as he bumps into some guy who took a few steps out of the boy’s restroom.

He doesn’t fall on his ass, but he does take a step back. His hands immediately went to his head to rub his sore forehead as he mumbles an apology.

“Hidden?” The guy said and he realizes who he is, Jacques. Who just so happens to be pointing above them.

He mentally slaps his head, he does not have time for this. Quickly he gives the guy in front of him a quick kiss. “No hard feelings man,” He said as he went around him, and he sees Jacques’s face flush. From anger or embarrassment is his best guess before he goes into the bathroom.

Just his luck the last stall is open, so he goes into it. The bathroom door opened behind him and he hears Jacques say, “Hidden are you okay? You didn’t h-“

He doesn’t listen anymore because he just opened the window and slips out of it to the ground. Just in time too because his transformation just wore off and Nommi came from his miraculous bracelet. He puts his kwami in his jacket pocket, apologizing quietly, as he runs to the nearest door to get within the school.

*Later*

“Ugh Mr. Popular Shoob looks like he got the cream,” Howard groans as the two are waiting for their bus.

“What?” Is Randy’s magnificent response. 

“Cunningham the shoob just got suckered into this kissfest. You saw all the mistletoe Ralph and his brothers put up right?” Randy nods. “There is at least one down every hallway and it is a pain to get around them.”

“You’re saying that instead of avoiding them like any sane person who has best bros, you’re telling me he walked into one.” Randy reiterates.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. Now who did he kiss? No, who is his crush so I can destroy them. He isn’t fooling me, almost all the girls want that arrogant shoob, and I caught Morgan looking at him.” Howard huffs.

“H-man relax. She was maybe making eyes at someone else. She doesn’t seem the type to go for him. Maybe someone who is a rule breaker, you know she respects those guys.”

“You’re right Cunningham, I still have a chance. Come on, you and I have to make a foolproof plan for tomorrow.” Howard said and he nods in agreement.

 

R and P

“Holy shi-shirts!” Randy yells out as a person came bursting through the wall.

He knew that there was a stank’d student on the loose, Ding Strength, and he was in the process of finding a spot to transform. That is, until Phoenix was flung into the wall and literally got him against the lockers. He hears Nommi mutter, “Ow,” from his jacket and he feels his pain. His back is killing him and he’s pretty sure the lockers are dented. 

He hopes that Phoenix didn’t hear Nommi’s voice, otherwise it will make a awkward explanation.

Randy can see Ding Strength outside and realizes he should get his attention before he hits his dinger against something and ruptures his eardrums. Phoenix slides to the ground and he grimaces as the other hero groans. At least Phoenix has his suit on.

“Bucky can you, like, give me a minute?” Randy asks, taking a sharp breath. He steps to the side, to not step on his partner. He offers a hand to the hero getting up.

“Sorry,” Phoenix said as he takes the offered hand. 

“Don’t apologize to me, trying to get him to do that,” he said from the corner of his mouth.

“Sorry Randy.” Ding Strength said, looking down like he’s ashamed of his actions.

“Is…the nurses office destroyed again? Is it…at the other location?” He asks, pausing to take a deep breath, and putting his left hand behind his back. Whenever he pauses he is pointing at Phoenix to go and do something as he uses his other hand to grip his side.

“Uhhh no,” the stank’d student said.

“Take me there,” he demands. “It’s…the least you can do…for getting me hurt.”

Ding Strength hesitates and Randy clenches his side. He touched it a little too hard and can feel some pain. “Come on Bucky, do it for me?”

He moves through a small hole in the wall, making it larger. Just as Ding Strength goes through the opening, Phoenix uses his feather, and breaks the dinger. Unfortunately, Ding Strength still is there, and Randy notices in Ding’s other hand there is some mistletoe. Phoenix realizes that and releases another feather before Ding could throw a temper tantrum.

The stank’d student flashes green before shrinking to his previous form. Bucky fell to the ground and looks around confused. 

“I-I did i-it ag-again didn’t I?” He stutters as he looks around the damage he caused.

Phoenix nods his head and Randy vocalizes. “Yeah, but you didn’t do much damage to the school.”

“Is your ribs still hurting or…” Phoenix trails off and Randy assumes he doesn’t really talk to the people he saves much.

‘Or he’s guilty about hurting someone.’ He thinks as he touches his ribcage. He wasn’t lying when he said it was hurting, he had to take shallow breaths to not feel sharp pain from his lower ribs. Only thing to lessen the pain is by getting in his suit, and then he would be right as rain. “Yeah, I’m good.” He said with a forced smile.

Phoenix raises his eyebrow and he was about to say something when Bucky cuts in. “Oh geez Randy, you got hurt? I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

Bucky freaks out, waving his arms, and stuttering out his apologizes. If he continued to be this upset, well they would find themselves face-to-face with Ding Strength. Randy really wants him to stop his episode, no use in Bucky—who’s exhausted and already feeling horrible—to be put in a worse state. With that in mind, he takes a step forward to try to calm him down. He winces when he accidentally moved his upper body, and covers it up with a strained smile.

“Come on, let me take you to the nurse.” Phoenix said as he scoops him up in his arms.

He would normally flail if his ribs didn’t hurt so much, but he does protest. “Hey! I said I was okay! I don’t need to go to the nurse!” Then Randy looks at Bucky. “Dude, I’m good, but can you go warn Howard? Tell him it’ll be awhile until I get those chips. Thanks man.”

Randy is lying as straight as he can in Phoenix’s arms. His friend is supporting his upper back. He glances at the large weapon that his shoulder is partly on before looking up at Phoenix and sighs. “Not that I don’t appreciate it, but you really shouldn’t have done this in front of him. Bucky is crazy nervous most of the time.”

“Here I thought your concern would be not getting hurt from my wing.” Phoenix said, looking down at him.

He notices how slim his face looks with the beak pointing down at him, and immediately expels the thought. Randy resists the urge to roll his eyes, if Phoenix really knew who he was he wouldn’t be putting much effort for him. Sure the guy would be worried, but if he knew his suit will heal him, he wouldn’t be taking these measures. However, he has to remember that this is his first official encounter with Phoenix, and he is known for his hero worship. He can be a bit casual with him, and he can blame it on his injury if he isn’t going full out fanboy.

“Well yeah, I don’t want to get sliced up from the thing.” Randy says as he watches the ceiling. Phoenix passes by four mistletoes already and he knows that people are bound to look outside their classrooms to see their hero. Looks like he is going to go down with the tradition from everyone already spotting them. “Nice that I have a free ride to the nurse, carried by Norrisville’s number one hero.”

‘Smooth Randy. Self-proclaimed number one fan not being that excited? At least you got the words out.’

“Not really a free ride and more ‘concerned of some guy damaging one of his strongest bones in the human body’ type of deal.” Phoenix retorts and Randy’s eyes widen.

“Wait until I tell everyone that Phoenix is snarky.”

“That tends to happen when things don’t go right; especially when Hidden is usually the first to respond to a stanking. For goodness sake shouldn’t you be freaking out since your hurt?”

Ignoring the question he suggests, “Maybe he’s on a lunch run? Could be a junior or a senior for all I know.”

Phoenix pauses momentarily before continuing on his way. “Why do you think he’s a student?”

“Well either you two are students, live nearby, or your entire family hangs around somewhere underground. Some kind of ghost-human hybrids where you guys disappear once everything is done, and wait for the next emergency to come up. Of course, you or Hidden Bun go on lunch runs or medication runs to a witch to get food since you guys are weird hybrids.”

Phoenix snorts, “You sure have an active imagination.”

“Bruce.” Randy says as he is gently put on the ground and his friend eases him up. “Hey can you open the door for me and come close for a sec?”

Phoenix complies to his request and Randy pecks the side of his mask.

“That’s for passing under all those mistletoes. I’m no pretty damsel thanking her hero, but I’m grateful you took me here.” He winces as he walks through the door. “Well thanks again.” 

He doesn’t hear what Phoenix said for a moment before hearing, “You’re welcome. Don’t make it a habit to kiss strangers.”

“I won’t as long as I avoid mistletoes.” Randy doesn’t close the door behind him as he calls for the nurse. “Ms. Mather, I kind of got into some trouble in one of the monster fights.” 

 

R and J

He truly doesn’t know how he ended up in this precarious situation. Everything was going alright for him today. He slept through Nommi’s usually rude awakening, got on time to the bus, played Knock The Monkies against Howard, got a B in math, and he didn’t deal with Bash in the morning. 

He can’t really pinpoint where everything spiraled out of control. Was it the mistletoe pranking on some junior? Someone setting up two people up who are definitely not their crushes/ Not intercepting Theresa’s note from someone who’s definitely not a ninth grader? Not shoobing up a prank by pushing against some people? 

These things Randy doesn’t know what caused the situation he is in. What he does know is that he is that he is struck inside some kind of weird force field that comes from the mistletoe hanging above to trap two or more people inside. All because some guy got upset and the necklace he was going to give his crush after their kiss got corrupted by some stank.

He’s stuck here with the only guy who happened to not like him with everyone in the hall in the same predicament.

“How exactly do we get out because I for one, do not want to be where when a robot attacks sometime today.” Randy says as Jacques is touching the force field, pink coming from where his hands are at.

“Either we do what Mr. Love forced on all of us, or we try to get the mistletoe off.” Jacques says as he walks the perimeter of the force field. 

Randy nods and looks up at the floating mistletoe. It is nine feet in the air, not quite at the ceiling, but it is close. “Let’s go with plan B. I’ll be the base and you grab it okay?” Randy said and Jacques gives him a startled look. 

“Why don’t we throw something at it instead?” Jacques suggests.

“It would take some time to actually hit it and I don’t know when we throw something from our bags that it would be effective.” He voices some of his concerns, and keeps his main reason concealed, mainly he needs to destank Mr. Love. 

If he doesn’t get out of here soon, then others will be wondering where Hidden is. He can only hope that Phoenix is already out there and fighting Mr. Love. 

“I am a good shot from playing football.” Jacques said as he opens his backpack and grabs one of his books. 

“Just um, I’ll stand right here,” He literally stands behind Jacques, no way he’s going to take a risk. They have only twelve steps in diameter, and he doesn’t know if the mistletoe would make the book bounce back or not. 

He looks around to see a few people looking uncomfortable in their own bubbles. He finds that he can’t really hear what they are saying, but he can definitely see that people are freaking out. It’s funny, he can hear people outside of the force fields, from how a few students are screeching about their friends trying to get out, but not those within it. 

Suddenly, the idea strikes him. He slams his fist in his hand. “Oh, a private moment.” 

“What?” Jacques said and the corner of his textbook clips the plant, and it falls like the mistletoe was like a stone wall when an object hits it. “Can you repeat that?”

“Like the mistletoes makes it impossible for use to hear everyone behind them. Everyone not trapped is what we can hear.” 

Five people are banging on one of the force fields on the other side of the hall, yelling the name, “Jamie! Susanne! Johnny! We’ll get you out!” 

“You’re right,” Jacques says under his breathe.

“Alright, so I’ll hold you up and you can grab it.”

“No!” Jacques turns around and he takes a step back. “I mean, no. You saw the book didn’t do anything to it. What’s the point of going up there, and I doubt you can hold me. Let’s just see if cheek kisses will work.” 

“Okay.” Randy says as he is directly underneath it. 

He doesn’t know if he should initiate the kiss—wow that sounds bad in his head—when Jacques kisses his cheek. He blinks before moving to the side, his hand up to touch a now visible pink wall.

“That did not work,” Jacques states with disappointment laced underneath his neutral but respectful tone.

“Wait.” He leans in Jacques’s space before pecking his cheek. 

The mistletoe disappears, but he finds something else appear. There is some kind of cord between his left wrist and Jacques’ right wrist. It is lax between the two of them and the two nod.

“Whatever someone does, it needs effort on both people,” Jacques notes as the two go down the hall.

“Bruce. Hey everyone! Just kiss whoever’s cheek, both of you, and you’ll get out!” Randy yells as the two are running down the hall. 

The moment they hit a crossroad, Randy goes right and Jacques left. The moment they stretch the pink cord—slightly glowing like the force field—they are slammed together.

Jacques yelps and Randy rubs his back. He notices that the cord got a little shorter. ‘Great, whenever we hit each other our lifeline gets shorter. More like a flexible prison. Worse thing is that I can’t get out unless I actually kiss him. How exactly would that go? Not like a lot of dudes are fond of other guys kissing them, and I would have to make some kind of excuse to take the cord out.’ 

“Which way do you want to go?” Randy asks, trying to formulate a plan to get out of this. 

He can always deliberately mess up the cord. Keep testing the limits or see if it gets shorter if he bumps into Jacques. He just hopes that he doesn’t completely screw up his relationship with Jacques, well worse than it already is. He wonders if there is some kind of memory erasing akuma. He can try to convince them to select that memory—if it happens—and it won’t be awkward between them.

“Let’s go left, there should be others who fell for his trap.” Jacques said and he guess he can follow him. 

He follows Jacques, and the two are running, not the best move on Jacques’s part. He can follow the Frenchman’s pace, but he did provide the perfect opportunity. The only thing he’s going to regret right now is when they are going to be knocked back about a dozen times.

Just like he suspected, as the cord becomes tight they are knocked back.

“Sorry,” he says. 

“It’s alright. I’ll go slower so this won’t happen again.”

His ears aren’t fooling him, Jacques actually sounds irritated. The pleasant, lax, and honest teen is annoyed at him. He is going to screw everything up, but he will do it if he can be Hidden within the next ten minutes. People are getting suspicious and he hopes that Phoenix is out and about. Unless he is trapped under one of the mistletoes and can’t get out because of a simple cheek kiss. 

He jogs beside Jacques, who is going slow, and they come across other students who are trapped. 

“Kiss on the cheek to get out!” Jacques said as the two stop in front of some trapped people.

“Or you know, do a proper kiss,” a girl outside the force field said as she holds her hand with a boy.

“Not all of us can be like you Lauren. You kissed your boyfriend.” Randy said, “Especially whenever the cord is strained we get knocked back. Allow me to demonstrate.”

“Randy no.” Jacques pleads but the purple haired teen dashes before he is crashes into the other.

“See.”

“Randy why did you do that? It just got shorter.” 

He grimaces. “Oh. Sorry man, didn’t know that would happen.”

A lie. At least he can scrunch up his face like he is disappointed about the cord getting shorter. The only thing that causes him relief and he has to be careful now. Not to keep making the cord taunt because the moment Jacques feels it not having some lax he will definitely stop. That still doesn’t mean that he can’t get a rise out of him, be annoying so he can get a kiss.

That sounds really bad in his head. Like he can’t get a date with someone unless they forcefully shut him up.

“Hello Randy? What is up with you today, usually you aren’t like this.” Jacques waves his hand in front of his face. 

“Wha? No, sorry just wondering how many more people are trapped.” He doesn’t even want to ask how long Jacques has been watching him. Maybe days or weeks. He kind of hopes not because he could make a connection with him being Valor Messenger. Why would he go to the library constantly? Something like he goes there just for the computers, always in there for around ten minutes when he doesn’t have to be in there.

“You seem distracted.”

“No, no. It’s okay. Let’s go help others.” 

He needs to actually try to help, even if he can’t be effective in it. 

The two of them have been traveling down the hallways to help people, especially when there are same gendered teens are trapped together. During that time he finds himself getting involved in a few…misadventures. How did he know that going to the cafeteria meant that Mr. Love was in there, and the akuma was furious about being interrupted with his work? Worse of all, they are currently being chased by him because they allowed Mr. Love’s crush to get away from him. Mr. Love is waving his mistletoe cane and he does not want to get hit by it. Sure he knows that it fires barriers, but he does not want to get familiar with a can. Especially when he won’t know how much it will hurt.

Currently they are running away as fast as they can in sync, but pretty much running at different speeds. That caused them to bump into each other a lot thus the cord gets shorter and shorter. The two of them are barely a foot apart, and they have to make sure they are close together.

“Get back here you little shits! You’ll pay for Tori leaving!” Mr. Love shouts from the end of the hall.

‘I swear that line get’s old after a few minutes of him repeating that.’ He thinks as the two manage to stop behind a corner.

“Okay I cannot do this anymore.” Jacques said and he suddenly stopped.

“Come on we got to keep going. Do you want to be beaten by a cane? We could get some kind of weird love tra-”

He finds himself being kissed and is stunned. Just as sudden as he can see how green Jacques’s forest green eyes and his lips on his, his is out of his sight. He blinks to see Jacques sprinting down the hall and he touches his lips. 

“What just happened?” He whispers as he touches his lip.

He was bracing himself to do it, but it looks like the brunet beat him to it. He got his nerves wound up for nothing and his mind must have slipped from Mr. Love literally behind him. Instead of getting a cane clocked behind his head he sees a bright green hand on his upper arm. That is before the cane hits his back. 

“Now you know what it feels like when someone who loves you has to leave.” The stank’d student said as he runs down where Jacques went. “You’re welcome.”

He still stands there, speechless before snapping out of it. Mainly from Nommi literally hitting him and he remembers he has a job to do.

 

Howard and Debbie 

“Alright, show time.” Howard rubs his hands together as he has his eye on Morgan who is leaning against the lockers looking like her usual hot self.

“You can do this buddy, we’ve been planning this forever.” Cunningham said as he cheers from the side. 

“Of course I know I can, I am one bruce guy.” Howard states as he suavely walks toward the girl of his dreams.

He is so ready for today. Wearing his lucky boxers, picked out his two day old shirt, gelled his hair, and took a breath mint specifically for today. He saunters over to where his Queen--Morgan--is at, as she finally left her annoying group of friends that cannot even make her smirk. He finger guns everyone surrounding her, winking, before sliding right next to her, like a smooth bruce dude from all those romance flicks he forced himself to watch for this day.

“Hey there Megan,” he said as he raised his eyebrows once. “What’s going on with you?”

His Queen rolled her eyes, pretending to be disinterested, but he knows he has her. He always gets the girl. “What do you want?” Morgan said, popping her hip to the side as she gives him the most uninterested but interested look she could manage. 

Too bad the two of them are not under the mistletoe yet, just a few feet from it. Looks like he has to wait before he can put any moves on her. 

“I was just wondering why a lovely lady such as yourself was doing all her lonesome self here when we can be over there.” He points to the vacant area in the hallway. 

The violet haired teen glances at where his finger is at, before scanning him, like she was planning to kiss him there or at some other place later on. 

“Sure Howard, why don’t we go over there now?” The moment she spoke those words with a curl of a smirk on her lovely lips he was astonished. He thought he had to work harder for his Queen.

They took two steps together before Morgan lingered behind him, and when he got to the mistletoe he found Kang there instead of his Queen.

“Tch like I’d ever do that. Loser.” Morgan said as she walks away.

“Ugh Howard,” Kang groans and he shares her sentiments.

“Kang. What are you doing under here with me? I was going to be here with Morgan.”

“For your information Howard, she dragged me under here when I was waiting for the coast to be clear to go into the Journalism room.” Kang said rolling her eyes.

“Like I would ever believe that, you just want a piece of-” Howard gets cut off by Kang kissing him on his lips and then punching his nose. “Ow.” He clenches his slightly bleeding nose.

“That was for shutting up, and I don’t like you. Have fun going to the nurse.” Kang smiles before heading inside the classroom.

He rubs his nose and reads the sign on the door, journalism, and he rolls his eyes. Kang might be right by going to her little club room before heading to Mr. Banister’s class, but he knows she wants him. 

Later on that day when he watched his sister’s Me Chat he swore up and down how unfair and cruel the world was. At least Cunningham bought him two bags of McSquiddles to cheer him up, even if they were the chocolate and bubblegum flavored ones.

 

Howard and Nommi 

“Cunningham this is wonked up!” Howard screeches as he is faced with the small demonic fur ball that is always ruining his fun.

“I have to agree for once with Large Larry here. I refuse to even defile my mouth with your strange human customs.” Nommi crosses his arms as he floats away from the offending object he found himself flying under.

“Guys, just one kiss on the cheek. Let bygones be bygones. Come on, it’s the holidays, well almost,” Randy corrects himself when Howard opens his mouth. His friend huffs and he takes that as his cue to continue, “Just one little kiss. It doesn’t even have to be a kiss. Just hug it out.”

“I fail to see why I should even do this. Both of us have mutual hostilities toward one another.” Nommi says as he lounges on his human’s hair. 

“For once I agree for the flying rat.”

“Bunny.” Nommi hisses.

“Whatever. Cunningham this is stupid.”

“No. You are both going to hug it out! I’m not going to give both of you your presents or feed both of you until you do.” 

“You are taking this out of proportion Randy.” Nommi states before nimble fingers plucks him by his ears out of his comfortable post.

“Seriously Cunningham? You are going to take away Venturing Geoff’s Cave Exploration from me? All because of one little hug?”

“Wait how did you know about that?” 

“Not important. Just…hand over the stupid rat.” Howard concedes with a sigh, holding out his hand.

“Good.” 

“I love how both of you are making decisions without my input.” 

“Can it you kwami. Let’s just get this over with.”

Howard holds out his hands, attempting to grab Nommi, but the kwami flies away. The bunny goes to his cheek and holds his arms out. Randy is “aw-ing” in the background.

“I’m only doing this because I want my cherry dump pudding.” Nommi whispers, “After this we are back to our animosity got it gorilla.”

“Loud and clear rat. I just want my game.” He says from the corner of his mouth and Randy takes a picture.

Nommi releases his hold on the human and flies back to Randy, this time to the hood of his jacket. He thrashes in there, getting Howard’s germs off of him, as he listens to Randy stating his reason for taking a picture of the two of them. He doesn’t understand why his human thinks that the picture is the first step in commemorating their “friendship” when in actuality it is just a step to their means. However, he won’t say that he doesn’t feel happy from hearing how excited his human is acting.  
Heidi and Bash

It is safe to say the Bash does not know what just happened. He was with his bros and whenever there was those green and red things hanging from the roof they would move away. He knows that those green things are not the itchy green ones when he went into a patch when he was smaller. The weak Bash couldn’t stop scratching and the color red was all over him. 

He did not avoid walking under the green and red plant, he is Bash Johnson. No little thing can defeat him. Except when the orange hair girl that makes all those funny shows that he loves to watch wasn’t paying attention and walked under one of those plants. She was recording one of her shows, and wasn’t paying attention to where she was going.

“Hey watch it, the Bash is walking here,” Bash said as he glares at the junior.

“Excuse me, I am filming my next segment, ‘Lives of Norrisville High in December,’ and you are in my way.” The girl glares until she looks up to the side of them. 

His bros are all gasping like something bad happened, and he doesn’t understand what just happened. He does not like not understanding, it makes him angry. 

Just before he opens his mouth to yell why she’s making a stupid face, she gets on her toes and kisses him. She then leaves to go somewhere else, practically running, and he just stares at her. 

“Imma date that girl bros,” he says confidently. His entourage nod and slap him on his back, after he is away from that weird plant. 

He likes a girl who knows what she wants, and since she wants the Bash, he’s going to give it to her. He makes a note in the back of his brain to find out what those plants mean. Unfortunately for him, he already forgot what he wanted to find out from his dad’s science man. 

 

Heidi and Morgan

“Excuse me, would you mind a short interview for my new segment on Me Chat?” Heidi says to the lead dancer of the Dancing Fish.

“Sure.” Morgan said as she grips her backpack’s strap.

“Thank you, it’s not going to take much of your time.” Heidi said as she turns her video recorder toward the slightly taller sophomore. “What up Norrisville! Here we have Morgan, leader of our dance team going to tell us about what she does in December! Tell us, any kind of traditions leading up to winter break or anything your family does?”

Morgan flips her fringe and walks next to the peppy junior. “Yeah. My family just loves to put up decorations the week before, just to show our neighbors who owns the best Christmas decorations.” Morgan said in her monotone voice and Heidi nods.

“What kinds of decorations do you have this year? Or is it a secret.” 

“We are going all out compared to last year. Tinsel was everywhere with some moving reindeer on the roof. It was a pain to get them up last year.”

“Oh, you have the house with the inflatable Halloween After Christmas decorations with the elf zombies coming from their graves.” Heidi said, recognizing the other’s house.

“Yeah. You saw that?” She lifts her eyebrow.

“Did I see it? It was the cheese your decorations, I even took selfies with them.” She said as she pulls up her phone and scrolls to October of last year.

“That looks really nice. I almost forgot that it was a pain to hall everything outside at night. Oh. Um.” Morgan is speechless as Heidi is oblivious to what is happening.

“What’s up? It isn’t that bad to help out, especially when you are rivals with another house. Oh, wait. Again.” Heidi realizes why Morgan stopped and her face became a pallid color. “Well it isn’t too bad.”

“It means we have to-”

“Kiss either on the cheek or on the lips. The movie industry is so overrated with that.” 

Heidi gets on her toes to peck Morgan’s cheek and the stoic teen has a slight blush. 

“So we are going to continue my segment right?” Heidi said before Morgan leans down and kisses her cheek.

“Sure. This year we are going to be doing something a bit different, and if the Wilson’s are watching this, well I can’t say it. Maybe after you turn off your camera I can give you an idea, as long as you don’t say anything.” Morgan said.

Heidi nods, and resists the temptation to touch her cheek. She is glad she managed to get the cool teenager to at least speak more than before.  
FG and Steven

‘Okay FG you can do this. Steven’s right there and it is smooth sailing. I don’t have to avoid Bucky this time around and he is still in the band room.’ Hannah thinks as she nods to herself. She checks her compact mirror to see if the salad she had for lunch is caught in her braces. Nothing, good, put she can’t be too careful even if she checked five times before. 

Her flute is in its case where she has a firm grip, and band just got finished practicing for their next performance. She doesn’t have to avoid Bucky like she has the past two days since the mistletoes have been out, and Steven is directly under one as he is leaving the hall.

“Hey Steven!” Hannah calls out and the sunglasses wearing teen stops.

She sees him raise one of his eyebrows and his body language screams, “What is it Hannah?” God, she loves the strong silent, but talented, types. 

She catches up to him in no time and takes a deep breath. Goodness she needs to work on her athleticism, at least then she won’t have to take breaks when fleeing from akumas or robots. “Give…me…a minute.” She manages to breath out, holding her chest. “Okay I’m good.”

Steven angles his body towards her, a way of showing her to continue on with whatever she needs to say.

“Oh here’s what I have to tell you.” Hannah says before quickly kissing his cheek and rubbing the back of her neck. “You were under the mistletoe.”

Hannah then smiles as Steven’s mouth opens up, and she guesses that he is baffled by her actions. Her face feels like it is on fire and she quickly walks off to go to her dad’s car. 

She kissed his cheek instead of his lips, not wanting be too bold and scare him away. Just make a point to show her affections before all those other girls who are eyeing her man to back off. The very least she managed to kiss Steven first. However, she mentally beats herself up, she should have said something cooler to him before walking off. Maybe “You’re a gift to the world,” or “I like you,” are possible choices. No, never mind. Her cheeks feel hotter as she quickly opens the front doors and the winter wind chills them. 

She was so happy to do that, but she kind of wishes she didn’t that right then. Now she has to wait until tomorrow to see if he would react positively, negatively, or neutral after her little impromptu kiss. She was planning on seeing if he can kiss her sometime that week or the next, but today she was the one who initiated it. No one will ever say Hannah Finnegan ever wasted an opportunity, or as people like to call her Flute Girl. 

 

FG and Bucky

Bucky waited anxiously for this day, he could hardly contain himself after his first couple of failures. It’s day five out of ten, halfway down the mark until he cannot bask in Hannah’s presence or receive a sweet kiss from her. Not to mention the halfway mark until the end of the current school year, where he won’t be able to see his flute playing angel until January. 

Drastic times calls for drastic measures, so he had to employ a certain technique handed down throughout his parents’ family lines. The last line of defense to get what they want. He feared implementing it, but he has to do this. It is the last time—for the week, he still has another—to do this unless he has to wait next year. Who knows what would happen the following year. Aliens could be taking over, a new student taking over the school, someone making minions, animals attacking, or, worse of all, Hannah having a boyfriend. 

His easily frighten heart cannot take the calamity of any of these fall outs. Well, the third one doesn’t count because technically someone already did that and she was taken over by that stank. He was kind of worried that someone will actually look like a human doing that—regular human skin color—and not the destruction of a bracelet to take everyone out of that person’s control. Thus, he has to use it, and he takes a few breathes. In out. In out. In out. Okay, he’s ready. 

Now, he just needs to find FG, and he scans the crowd. Immediately he pinpoints her straight brown hair, her beautiful cat eye pink glasses, and her adorable casual green sweater with the golden quaver. Bucky then realizes something, despite how cold it is, Hannah has yet to switch her skirt for warm pants. He can’t exactly do the last thing that everyone has done in his family, but he can do the essential, beg. He doesn’t need to latch onto her leg for that. 

He makes a beeline for her and immediately she seemed to back up. “Wait,” he calls out to Hannah, “please wait Hannah.”

That made her stop, the use of her real name instead of Flute Girl, which everyone seems to use. She is tapping her foot and crosses her arms. He flinched at how irritated she looks, and he’d admit he would be as well. Being pursued the whole week, he flinches a bit from how desperate he has been acting this whole entire time. 

“What’s with you Bucky, I don’t want you following me anymore.” 

“I-I just want us to be under the mistletoe with you. No-not lik-like that. Just y-your cheek Hannah.” He waved his arms around as he sees her fist clenching. 

“Let me think.” She gives him the evil eye and he immediately shrinks from her look. Usually she doesn’t act like this and he thinks he might have done something wrong. “Will you leave me alone after this?”

“Y-Yes!” He pipes up and he sees her frown.

“Good. In the Science Hall, second mistletoe from the stairs. Four minutes from now, and I better not see you, hear your, or even think you are going to plan this again.” 

“R-Right.” He nods and FG turns on her heel. 

Well, he didn’t exactly have to beg for it, and he will make sure not to get on her bad side from this. He can’t help but feel elated about this, even if he feels a tad downhearted about causing FG stress. He shakes his head before heading to the Science Hall, where his crush is at. He is practically skipping and his hands are trembling from how nervous he is to finally cross out something from his bucket list after four years. 

He finally sees FG close to where the mistletoe is at, but not directly underneath it. She is scanning the crowd and giving a suspicious eye toward anyone who seems to be stopping around the mistletoe. However, he always sees her looking off to her right. He waves his hand to get her attention, but she glares at him. He yelps at it and thinks that this is a bad idea, ruining FG’s morning and with how sour she is towards him. He wants the two of them to stay friends—even if they can’t get to the boyfriend and girlfriend status he longs for—not the start of rancor between the two of them.

He sees FG walk underneath the mistletoe and he quickens his pace when he notices some people giving her a weird look. They then turn their heads to the right where their eyes widen in understanding, and Bucky doesn’t understand why they are doing that. Then again, most people avoid them unless they want to be under it with their significant other, or avoid random people kissing them on the lips. 

He goes under the mistletoe with FG and quickly kisses her cheek. The moment he does he smiles wide, filled to the brim with happiness as FG only huffs. “We are still going to be friends after this right?” He asks, trying to get an answer as his eyes close. He is waiting for her to do the same because everybody needs to kiss the other person.

“Yeah as long as you stop heckling me about kisses and the like.” FG said and he pumps his fist in the air.

“Bruce!” 

Bucky still has his eyes closed as he waits for his crush’s soft lips to descend to his own cheek. He doesn’t know how long he is under there, but he starts to fidget. ‘Maybe Hannah is doing this to test me?’ He thinks as he can’t seem to hold still.

“Wa waa waaaaa,” Steven’s trademark trombone playing happened and Bucky immediately opened his eyes to see the other band student standing by the nearby lockers.

He thinks he is staring at him, but he can’t be too sure as the other constantly wears his dark sunglasses. He sighs and gets away from the mistletoe before Steven could come over. The other male pats his back in reassurance and he holds his head down. 

“Well, at least I got to kiss her,” he said, trying to pitch his disappointed voice up. “You don’t need to comfort me Steven, I’ll just go on my way.”

He moves away from the other band student with his shoulders slumped. He clenches his teeth to keep from chattering as he thinks if FG lied about them still being friends or that they could still talk to one another. 

 

Bucky and Steven 

He is so psyched for today! He has heard from his cousin that the first day of December is when the janitors decide to hang up mistletoe throughout the whole school. Finally he will have his change to kiss FG, or as she likes to be called her real name Hannah, and show her that he can be her boyfriend.

So far, Bucky has spotted FG in the halls four times and it isn’t even lunch time yet. He can do this, he can go up to her, and convince her to go under the mistletoe with him. That’s all he has to do and he is going to be happy once he can cross off one thing from his bucket list. Maybe after he kisses her he can confess, it has been four years since his little crush on his glasses wearing beauty. She is just so passionate about what she does, and it is inspiring. Her flute playing rivals his pride of being the sole user of the triangle in the band. 

He sees FG talking to Steven up ahead, and he sighs when he realizes that the mistletoe is right there. Literally two yards (~1.8 m) away from them, right on the edge of the bubble. Okay, he can do this. Quickly he digs in his pocket and takes out a stick of gum, unwraps it, and quickly chews it. He really should have brought a breath mint or something with him today, but he was in a rush this morning. He spits out the gum in its wrapper before putting in the trash. He smooths out his uniform for the fourth time today and flaunts his arms as he walks toward her. He’s been practicing it for a long time, specifically for either talking about something important with FG or putting more confidence when he is playing at all the sport tournaments. Stage fright sucks and he has been working on it.

Bucky nears the two teens with his head up high and his arms swinging, even if they are shaking a bit. He can overlook that, it’s not like it is that obvious. At least his legs aren’t shaking—no no no, do not think about it. ‘Do not cause a false alarm Bucky, you do not need this right now. Think about how cute puppies are or the nice symphony that you went to. Oh it was just perfect, the conductor was godsend. Alright, good everything is back to normal. Look at that, they’re so close. Time to bust out those moves.’  
Bucky runs to the two of them, and was going to slide to them at the last second when FG saw him. She took a few steps back as she was talking to Steven, and he may have miscalculated where he would stop as he bumps into Steven. He knocks the two of them down, Steven managed to stop himself when he had one knee to the floor until he lands on top of him. 

Bucky groans, “Sorry Steven did not mean it. Oh hey Flute Girl.”

The brunet sunglasses wearing teen shakes his head and he thinks he sees his mouth twitch to a smile. 

“Bucky what are you doing?!” FG shouts, a few steps away from them and puts one foot forward, but doesn’t get closer. 

“Uh apologizing.” He says sitting halfway up on Steven’s knees.

The blond hears the brunet play a familiar tune as he blows his trombone from the ground. He almost got hit by it, and then wonders why Steven would do his “wa waa waaaaa”. Usually it is when someone does an epic fail and he doesn’t consider barreling into someone a epic fail. It is a fail definitely, but not to the expense of having him play his trombone.

He is about to get up when Steven sets aside his trombone and points up. His baby blue eyes follow the finger and sees the innocent device he was going to get under. Huh. He did not realize he was under it...Holy shit he’s under the mistletoe with Steven! 

Bucky starts to panic. ‘Okay okay this is just a minor set-back. I can still try to kiss Hannah later, but I’m under here with a guy! It’s just Steven, so calm down. Not like he is going to make fun of me or he isn’t freaking out yet. Nothing bad has happened, like me getting shoved away, and it looks like he isn’t really annoyed, just amused.’ With that in mind, Bucky takes a deep breath before leaning down to kiss Steven’s cheek, his nose almost hitting his sunglasses. He gets up from the male and offers him a hand up.

“Why did you do that Bucky? You aren’t supposed to do that with him. Now his innocence is destroyed on the first day of mistletoe season,” FG complains dramatically, hiding her face. If she can’t see what happened then it didn’t happen. 

His hand starts to shake a little as Steven grabs his hand, trying not to let what FG said dig into him. She’s just upset that this happened in front of her, and if he could open his clenched mouth—his teeth would be chattering—he would say his aim was her. ‘Too bad I’m too much of a coward and easily started. I need to be confident for her,’ he thinks as he pulls Steven up. 

The other male brushed his clothes off from the ground and grabbed his trombone. Then he did something that shocked Bucky, he kissed his cheek, even though people who get caught under it by accident tend to only have one person do it. Then everyone will be on their merry way, but Bucky guesses it is Steven’s nerve-wracking way of thanking him. The brunet clamps his hand on his shoulder, another way of saying thanks Bucky thinks, before steering him away from the mistletoe. The two leave FG behind, even though the blond glances at her direction. She looks downright irritated, the verge of being pissed, and Bucky gulps. 

“Y-You know, you didn’t have to do that. I mean-I already kissed you,” Bucky says lowly. He’s trying to not get anyone else’s attention who weren’t there to witness his spectacular fail of getting FG under the mistletoe. 

Steven just shrugs and tilts his head like he’s saying, “So.”

“Usually people do it once you know, unless they are, you know, dating.” His voice starts off strong before becoming near inaudible. He doesn’t think that Steven even heard him.

“Hey Steven can you turn around for a sec?” Bucky asks and the other male complies. He steels his nerves before signing, ‘Thank you for G-E-T-T-I-N-G me out of T-H-E-R-E.”  
Steven raises his eyebrow and opens his mouth before giving him a small smile. He puts his trombone down and signs, “Didn’t know you could sign.”

“I wanted to talk to you.” Bucky signs and Steven smiles as he takes his trombone and he jerks his head to the side. Signaling for the other to follow him so they can sign together later on, well that is what Bucky assumes that is what Steven wants.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these are my OTPs--besides the Howard and Nommi/Nomicon--and a few I couldn't add in. Mainly I cannot ship Randy with Nommi/Nomicon looking like a bunny, the First Ninja, Theresa, Julian, and Steven. 
> 
> I have a headcannon that Steven either is mute or has selective mutism. Personally, Mute!Steven is a more interesting concept because all the ladies love him and I have never seen a mute person on TV or in movies get people falling for them. Media discriminates and hopefully I can rectify it a bit here. 
> 
> I always wanted to give FG a name Hannah Finnegan. Too bad I won't be using it much during this AU because the main cast--Randy and Jacques--doesn't know it. Well, maybe Jacques later on. 
> 
> Cheek-to-cheek kisses are a thing. Happens in my family when meeting relatives you haven't seen in a while--although you kiss your close ones you see daily--as a sign of greeting. I think it's also that they don't ruin their makeup. Then again it could happen in reality shows, I don't watch them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was graciously given to me by Chaosmoonstar who wrote, “How about one where they are dating in winter in Paris and go to the Louvre.” You guys can thank her/him/they for the inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background info.
> 
> This is what could have happened when Jacques and Randy are friends throughout school. After one month they decided to date because they were experimenting. Hidden saw Jacques transform into Phoenix because he went to go check up on him. He let it slip he was Hidden Bun, and the reason why J was distant to R in the beginning, despite caring for him, is because he has feelings for HB/R and didn’t want to trample on them. The two had their first kiss then and there.

“Jacques, I swear you can’t do anything else to make me happier or love you even more.” Randy says as he grips the brunet’s arm and directs him to the nearest exhibit. 

This is Day 4 in their week long winter break in Paris, France where Jacques decided to do something spectacular. He managed to get them tickets to the famous Louvre Museum, and it is more beautiful then he imagined. The lights, the sculptures he already saw, and the positioning of famous works throughout the ages that he is dying to explore. 

He looks up at his boyfriend, about to thank him again when his voice faltered before he could speak. Jacques is doing the thing that always makes him speechless, his green orbs staring at him adoringly. The way he smiles where his lips are slightly parted and his head tilted down slightly. He looks ethereal with some snow not yet melted on his hair, like he just stepped out of a photo after seeing his lover from afar before coming close to him. 

He feels his cheeks heat up and he glances anywhere but the other teen. “Come on, you’re supposed to be looking at the sights and not me.” He mumbles as the two of them pass a group of three people standing in front of the Bouchardon statue. 

He hates and loves it when he does that. Hate it because he can never seem to get control over his tongue within a minute, but loves it when Jacques shows he cares for him. He prefers actions over words and gifts, but he truly appreciates what he did for him. 

Jacques leans down and whispers in his ear, “What can I say, I am looking at the most lovely sight in front of me. I can see you every day, but every single glance reminds me just how exquisite you are.” 

Randy slips his arm out and covers his face. He ignores Jacques chuckling.

“You are adorable mon beau lapin. Instead of hiding your face, why don’t you see the paintings Louvre has to offer?” 

“Give me a second hero.” Randy says, his voice muffled by his gloves, “Randy C. v. 1.7 needs to reboot after excessive thermal damage to the interior due to the unit’s handler’s misuse of his delicate wiring.”

“You’re so much fun to tease.” He pokes Randy’s side.

“Well, you’re too much of a sweet talker. Ever since we got here honey flows from your lips whenever your family isn’t around.” He finally takes his face out of his hands and slightly pouts before it morphs into a weak glare. “I swear your sister is onto us. She gave us this knowing look when she saw us on the couch sleeping on each other after we were gaming. She winked at me Jacq, she winked! What did you say about us?”

“Nothing nothing,” he waves his hands as the two went to the walls to look at the paintings, “at least our relationship. She already knows I have a crush on you, but I doubt she knows we are together.” 

“Maybe it’s a girl thing, like they instantly know if you are dating or not,” he speculates as he peruse the finer details of “The Raft of the Medusa.”

“Wouldn’t the girls in our school know though?” 

“Doubt it, we’ve been keeping it on the down low. Maybe we are showing too much love?”

“I like it like this.” He bumps his hip to the other’s side. 

“I do to.”

Randy looks around for anyone in the nearby vicinity and sees no one. He can hear a few people talking in French, but they are still a little further away. He tugs on Jacques’s hand to a alcove and gives him a soft kiss. The Frenchman deepens it before pulling back to bite his bottom lip, a signal he personally loves. Randy juts it out before opening his mouth, and a tongue slips into his mouth. He slides his own against Jacques’s nimble muscle and he doesn’t know how long they do it. 

The two pull back from one another, a trail of saliva coming from the edge of their mouths. Randy is struck by a wicked thought as he stares into Jacques’s half lidded eyes. He goes back in, and instead of kissing him like he usually does, he nibbles his bottom lip. Just as his boyfriend parts his lips, he stops his attack, and bops Jacques’s nose with his finger. 

He gives him a startled look as he slips away from him, going back to critically examine each art piece. 

“You get my wires twisted,” Jacques says underneath his breath, but Randy manages to catch it.

“What was that?” He asks, not turning his head so his boyfriend doesn’t see his cheshire cat smile.

“I said you are a tease.” Jacques said, walking toward him. 

Randy sticks out his tongue in retaliation before slipping his fingers with the other. “Come on, we still have to explore the whole exhibit.” 

“I don’t think I can with that little performance. You wounded me greatly.” Jacques uses both of his hands to be above his heart, making sure to clasp the back of his boyfriend’s with his own.

“I doubt it,” he rolls his eyes before tugging their hands down back to their sides, “now let’s get a move on. I still have to fulfill my boyfriend privileges of talking your ear off about art.”

It took them three hours to get out of the Louvre, and he doesn’t regret a second of it. Well one thing he regrets was not touching the Mona Lisa when he had the chance. He happened to get scolded by a nearby officer who walked by on his patrol when he was admiring the painting. When Randy tried to explain himself, he heard the words “American” with an annoyed tone. Personally he was offended by it, but Jacques managed to say something to the cop about him “showing his friend around the beautiful city of Paris” which seemed to settled the cop’s ruffled feathers. 

Other than that their little date to the Louvre went off without a hitch, and he didn’t hear anyone muttering underneath their breaths when the two were holding hands. A few disapproval stares—maybe because they are in a public place—but other than that nothing at all. 

He finally managed to see the “Liberty Leading the People” by Eugène Delacroix and “The Raft of the Medusa” by Théodore Géricault. He spent around ten minutes each just staring at the master pieces. Pointing at certain aspects of the idea of liberty shown first through Delacroix’s painting and how the old monarchy would allow his troops to go to the homes of people, beat them, and bring them to the streets. Jacques even told him a bit of history from the painting, like it was even banned until the mid-nineteenth century. The second painting captured the realism of how hopeful, yet dire, the situation that fifteen people stranded on a raft are hailing at a ship. Mournfully his boyfriend translated the plague in front of them that originally there were one hundred and fifty people on the raft and such a minuscule number survived over several days. Even though the piece is a bit morbid, he couldn’t help but be fascinated by bow life like everyone looked, even the dead bodies. The hues were breathtaking as he stared at it wide eyed. 

Apparently, the two of them are still on their date. Jacques is talking about not seeing the other tourist sites of Paris for the date, that will happen another day. He took him to the famed museum because his boyfriend knows him too well. The two of them are going somewhere as they are ambling in the snow. 

“You still not spilling the beans to where we are going?” Randy asks, keeping in step with the taller teen.

“Like I said before. It’s. A. Secret.” Jacques winks and he punches him lightly in the arm.

“Well I hope we get there fast because my fingers are freezing even with these gloves.” He says as he rubs his hands against Jacques’s arm.

“Do not worry, I’ll keep them warm for you.”

“The honey Jacq, the honey.”

“I give you honey because you are the sweetest thing I seen.”

“…At least my face is warm.”

“Do you want me to hug you?” The fire hero asks, as he opens the door to and the bell at top rings.

“I think I’m alright for now, maybe later.” He says as his nose is assaulted by the smell of coffee.

He looks around, it’s a different coffee shop, one he doesn’t recognize from where he went with Jacques and Gwendolyn. He waits in line with his boyfriend, tapping his arm, so he can bend down. “Can I have a hot chocolate,” Randy whispers as they are getting close to the front. 

He gets nervous from all these people looking at him. Especially when he remembers the first time he came in a local shop, when he asked for a un café, and he got a small espresso that was stronger than the ones in Norrisville. Unless he wants a different drink—and spend a few minutes where Jacques points out which drink means in English—he is going to save himself the trouble of ordering strong drinks and stick to something safe. He also doesn’t want those looks when he orders a chocolate Frappuccino. Everything would have been a lot easier if he could at least understand besides being able to catch every other twentieth word with his broken French with all of his tenses mixed up. 

“Do you want to sit in the bar, indoor table, or outdoor?” 

He thinks about it. If he sits inside they can take off their coats, but if they go outside they have to cuddle. Then again, he isn’t feeling up to being cold again, especially when they are trying to get warmed up. He doesn’t want his hot chocolate to become cold even if they can be lovey dovey like some of the rom-com scenes he sometimes see Heidi watch. 

“Anywhere you want, but I am paying for my hot chocolate,” Randy says as he touches his jeans pocket where he has euros instead of dollars. 

‘At least Nommi’s in my jacket, much warmer in there than in some denim,’ he thought. The kwami could be hungry since it is 14: 26, and he knows they need to go somewhere to feed them. Even if the two don’t get their kwamis strawberries or jerky they will be okay. 

“Puis-je avoir un espresso et un chocolat chaud?” Jacques said. (Can I have a espresso and a hot chocolate?)

“Que sera € 7,42” The cashier nods. (That will be € 7.42)

Randy glances up to see that his drink is €2. 59, and opens his wallet. He gives the cashier three euros and Jacques pays for the rest. They stand to the side and they grab their small drinks, and they head over to a table by the window.

Jacques dips his sugar cube in his drink, waiting for the sugar to turn brown before taking a bite out of it. 

“Even seeing you do that it still looks strange,” he comments, taking a sip of his glorious drink. 

“It tastes good like this,” Jacques says as he takes another bite of his sugar cube.

“I’m not saying that’s a bad thing, it tastes delicious. It’s just that I usually see you drinking coffee like an American then a Frenchman.” Randy says as he focuses on Jacques dipping another sugar cube into his drink.

“I should show you some places that will give you a culture shock.” The brunet said as he keeps the sugar in his coffee a few seconds longer until popping it in his mouth.

“Excuse moi,” a woman said with a heavy accent, a red manicured fingernail is on the table. 

The two turn to glance at the woman, who is around her early twenties dressed in a winter yarn sweater dress that hugs her slim figure. Randy gives her a polite smile and Jacques mirrors him.

“Yes mademoiselle?” Randy asks, glancing at Jacques to see if he pronounced it correctly. His boyfriend tilts his chin down slightly, and he flickers his eyes back on the woman in front of him. 

“Ah was vondering if you are an Amerikan?” 

‘What does that have anything to do with you talking to us? I mean, I doubt Americans are a novelty here.’ He thinks before replying, “Yes.”

“Have you seen Coccinelle and Chat Noir? La belle Paris super héros?” The woman asks and Randy gets the gist of the second sentence. She has a smug smile on her face, barely looking innocent, and he understands what is going on.

‘The lady is like everyone else, wanting to prove their heroes are better than other people’s hero. Too bad she is talking to a super hero.’

“Unfortunately non, I do want to be there when they are fighting a akuma.” He sighs, and he sees the woman giving him a strange look. 

Jacques kicks him under the table, like he said something wrong. “What my friend here meant he wanted to see them for once.”

“Per’aps you will see them ‘eading toward ze akuma. Too bad you do not ‘ave ‘eroes in Amereka.” 

Before Randy could even open his mouth he said, “Us Parisians need to show the world-" 

“Yes, well I hope they show sometime within the week I can brag to my friends back home about the Luck Duo when I am talking about the Louvre.” Randy said, completely biting back that America has her own heroes, well, only in Norrisville. Still, heroes none the less. Even if they aren’t defending the nation capital they have credibility with the locals and nearby cities. At least they have kickass weapons. 

The woman nods and says, “Well Ah ‘ope you love Paris.”

“Merci,” Randy said to the woman who goes off to the bar. He turns to Jacques, “She was nice.” 

Jacques hums, “You do realize why she came here right?”

“Of course I did, what did you take me as being stupid?” He rolls his eyes before narrowing them when Jacques doesn’t even look at him. Wow that hurt. Not. “I do that all the tie with my comic book or real life super heroes.”

“How could I forget? You were bragging about holding onto Hidden’s back as he slashed at robots. Could have just said you were being cradled in Phoenix’s arms because someone wasn’t escaping fast enough with the whole crowd.” 

He huffs, “I had to give him street cred, no one takes him seriously.”

Jacques touches Randy’s hand. “I do, along with others in your online nerd group.” 

“It’s not a nerd group, and aren’t you still a bit salty from last time?” he says under his breath before clearing his throat. “I mean, thanks for the encouragement and all.” 

“That jerk still won’t let me message.” Jacques mutters before saying, “Well finish up your drink, I still need to take you out.”

“What? I thought this is a nice way to end our date. We would go home, I mean to your house.” He immediately corrects his slip, but Jacques smirks.

“I will not let my poor boyfriend go home starving, at least we will have time for ourselves.” Jacques said before taking a few sips from his cup and placing it on the saucer.

Randy did the same and the two leave the coffee café. He doesn’t know where they are going, but he does realize that the two of them are in a park and that there is a stand of someone selling crêpes. Jacques goes up to the stand and he trails behind him, standing beside him and looking at the sign.

“Which one do you want?” Jacques asks.

“Something with fruit. Can you get three for, you know.” He trails off and the male nods.

“Sure. Why don’t you go pick a seat?”

Randy nods and leaves Jacques to order their food. He chooses a bench close to some trees that practically surround the, a perfect place for the kwamis to get out and actually eat. As he was brushing the snow from the bench, Jacques came up to him with three crêpes in hand. 

“I have steak, spinach, and mushroom, bananas and strawberry, and brownie strawberry.” Jacques lists once he sits down. 

“Why don’t we let our kwamis choose?” Randy suggests and unzips his jacket’s zipper and Nommi pokes his head out. 

The bunny kwami has a small blue robe surrounding him, with a hood up that pushes his ears forward on his head, leaving the red tips out in the open. The bird kwami immediately flies next to Nommi and puts his wing around the other kwami.

“I s-seriously ha-ate th-he col-cold,” Nommi stutters as he literally attaches himself to Tennu. “You-you’re lucky you’re a-a furnace.” 

“Well looks like the only time you actually like me is when you’re cold Noms. Hurts me so much.” Tennu smirks before pointing his wing at the two humans, “Don’t you dare take the one with the steak, that one’s mine.” 

Randy is laughing as Jacques deals with his kwami, “That’s why I got it for you. I was hoping that you would try the others like mon lapin suggested “ 

“Ugh fine. Noms I am going to move to the one on the left and if you want to be cold stay here.” Tennu teases which the robed rabbit hits him. 

“You two are just too funny. How do you deal with Nommi?” Randy asks, directing the question to Tennu, who is already taking a bite out of the crêpe with some brownie coming from the top. 

“It’s simple, you don’t.” Tennu says with his beak full. He gulps the food, “Bleh. Just annoy him enough and he’ll leave you alone or retaliate. Fighting is fun at least.”

Nommi elbows the kwami as he chews his bite of the strawberry brownie crêpe. “Says the one that always loses.”

“That’s because you cheat!” Tennu complains as he flies off to the next one, which is the one with steak, spinach, and mushrooms. 

“Ass.” Nommi said as he quickly flew and reattached himself to Tennu’s side. 

The two humans glance at each other in amusement before looking at the fighting kwamis who are at the last crêpe. 

“Stop latching onto me!” Tennu complains.

“I’m cold!” Nommi retaliates.

“You have a fucking cloak on!”

“Language! There’s children around.” 

Privately Randy will admit that the two arguing is just too funny. Nommi latching himself onto Tennu while the two are screaming their heads off. He glances around to see that no one is in the area.

“What children? The nearest humans are our humans and they are old enough to curse! Other people are too far away.”

“It’s just principle to not curse within earshot of people.”

“What about whenever you curse at the orange haired human?!”

“That’s a different matter all together!”

Jacques is laughing from Nommi’s comment and Randy rolls his eyes. Deciding to end this right now. He’s hungry and he doesn’t want to hear Nommi go off on his Howard tirade again, for the seventh time they’ve been in France. “So Tennu is going to get the steak, but what about you Nommi? Which one do you want to share?”

“Why don’t we feed him the bananas and strawberries from the two crêpes?” Jacques says.

“I second the decision.” Nommi said, “I don’t want you two to keep lowering your food to me because there is no way I’m going up there to take a bite.”

“Which one do you want to try?” Jacques asks, as he gives Randy the steak crêpe which he lowers to Tennu between them.

“The banana, had some chocolate earlier.” Randy said, grabbing the right one.

“Wearing a cloak, cuddling up next to this handsome stud of a bird, and being fed like a hatchling? Wow you must be a princess.” Tennu says, taking a bite out of the crêpe.

“Princess,” Randy mutters before taking a bite and Nommi’s ear twitches.

“Says the one who’s going to be sharing food with his beau.” Nommi says and Tennu cackles. 

Randy freezes and looks at Jacques, who is staring in front of him with a smirk on his face. ‘You sly dog,’ he thinks before swallowing his food. He puts the banana and strawberry in his right hand as he takes off his glove on his left hand, using the bench. He then picks out two bananas that are at the top—no bite mark on them—and hands them Nommi. 

Putting the crêpe back in his left hand, he pushes it to Jacques’s face. The brunet turns to him with his eyebrows raised, “I thought you weren’t going to feed me because someone announced my plan.”

“Like I would do that. I still want to try your crêpe and I don’t mind doing embarrassing stuff since no one is around.” He says, concentrating on Jacques’s scarf, which is different from his usual one. Purple, but instead of it being a neck scarf, it is just a regular one. He can ignore the heat to his face, always can blame it on the cold. 

“You are too adorable,” Jacques said.

“No I’m not!” Randy sputters, trying to defend himself when a crêpe is shoved in his face.

“Say ‘ah,’” Jacques teases and smiles.

If this wasn’t embarrassing he would think the other was cute. 

“Honey I love you, but I’m not going to saw ah,” Randy rolls his eyes before finding himself a mouth full of strawberry and brownie crêpe. Some of the whipped crème ends up on his nose and the corners of his mouth. 

“You got a little something on your-you know what, let me get that for you.” Jacques leans toward him and licks his nose and his mouth. 

Randy lightly butts his head against Jacques’s neck, “You…just…agh.” 

“You two being cute is disgusting,” Tennu said and the two ignore him. 

“Hand me a mushroom why don’t you?” Nommi asks, trying to reach over for one.

“Why should I?”

“You don’t even like mushrooms much and I need something to distract me from what our humans are doing.”

‘I swear to whoever is listening, just kill me already. I don’t think I can this anymore.’ He just buried his head into the purple scarf and just stays there for a few more seconds.

“Randy?” Jacques tilts his head to lay on Randy’s head, “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to do that, I just thought you would just blush that beautiful tomato red.”

“Well I am because someone can’t turn down his honey coated words. I feel like my face is going to fall off.” Randy mutters into the scarf before turning his head slightly to look into Jacque’s forest green eyes. “Just…let me stay like this.” He burrows his head back into the scarf.

He feels Jacques shoulders shaking as he laughs, “As usual you are adorable.” 

Biting his lip to prevent a smile from forming—even if his boyfriend can’t see it—he says, “Be quiet.” 

That only caused Jacques to laugh harder.

“I swear if someone doesn’t give me a strawberry I’m going to come up there and break the moment.” Nommi said from down below that causes Randy to chuckle.

He feels Jacques move, and he assumes that he takes off one of his gloves and give into the kwami’s demands. He finally moves from the crook of Jacques’s neck to smile at him before taking bending down to take a bite out of the crêpe. 

“Mr. Embarrassed wanted another bite I see.” He smirks and Randy sticks out his tongue.

“Oh hush you, have a bite out of my own,” he moves his crêpe to the other’s face. 

Jacques takes a bite out of it and swallows. “Tastes better then I remember, maybe because I am with someone I love.” 

“Just stop with the honey Jacq. I swear I am going to go into an early grave because of you.”

Jacques responds by moving closer to him and kissing his cheek. 

Randy can’t even put his head in his hands to cover his grinning and blushing face. Instead, he stares at his crêpe as Jacques laughs.

The four of them finish their food, Tennu being the first, while Nommi saying he’s full from all the bananas, strawberries, and mushrooms everyone was giving him. The two kwamis go back into the jackets, where Randy can feel Nommi wrapping himself up in a small bit of cloth to use as a blanket. Jacques and Randy go to throw away the paper and were about to walk out of the park when someone suddenly appeared in front of them shooting dark blue ice from his hands and skating on top of it. 

The two freeze and look at each other; they cannot believe what is happening in front of them. 

“Should we do something?” Randy whispers, keeping an eye on the ice skating akumatized man turning the road and entrance to the park to ice. 

Suddenly two more individuals came from the air, one from swinging on a yo-yo and the other with an extending baton. The two land on the ice and the teen clad in red with black polka dots slip. The black cat hero gives her a hand and the two say something Randy doesn’t catch before having to dodge icicles coming from the akumatized ice skater’s hands. 

“I believe they have it covered.” He whispers back before asking, “Want to watch them?”

“Yeah, might as well see what these heroes can do.” The two go behind some trees, keeping away from the line of fire, but being able to see the fight going on. 

Randy watches as the two heroes make a few witty comments—well what he assumes—and how the super powered villain stops with some kind of purple butterfly symbol appearing over his face. ‘Kind of like when some stank’d kids stop suddenly. Why aren’t they doing anything? They can take out the guy right now!’ He is tempted to shout out a commentary, but he doesn’t feel like getting shot at by the cold. ‘Those suits do not look very warm, they are both shivering! At least Jacques is always warm in his suit.’

After a few minutes of watching the two try to get close to the maniac, hiding behind cars and buildings, the two heroes finally used their powers. Ladybug—the English name of Coccinelle—got some kind of polka dot covered glue bottle. Chat Noir yelled something and his arm is enveloped in some kind of black energy which he used to run against a lamp post next to the evil ice skater. As the ice skater was freezing it to prevent it from falling on him, Ladybug threw the glue and it exploded on his glove covered hands. The glue container is on the ground because the villain threw it. He tried to get the glue off, but the gloves stuck together. 

Ladybug then winked at her partner and grabbed the gloves off and ripped them. A black butterfly came out of it and her yo-yo captured it. She yelled something he didn’t really understand and then little ladybugs came out of it, and managed to restore the area. The dark blue ice is no longer there, the surroundings where imprints of icicles are gone, and the lamp is back to the way it was. He was shocked that her barely noticed that the butterfly came out of the yo-yo as white. 

Randy didn’t realize that his jaw was open until Jacques tapped his chin. Immediately he shuts it and he sighs. Glaring at the restored pole before shifting his eyes to Ladybug, and then down to his hidden miraculous on his wrist. 

“Why can’t I do something like that? School is always destroyed and Principal Slimovitz is always yelling about his car being destroyed.” Randy complains and Nommi shifts in his pocket.

The kwami pokes his head from his pocket, dragging the zipper down that was open enough for him to breath, and said, “Because Purifying Tears.” 

“What do you even mean? I slice the stank and it’s gone. Is it because of the power or what?” 

Nommi zips back up the pocket and Randy sighs. He looks at Jacques who shrugs. 

“I see what you mean about Nommi being frustrating. I just got to bribe mine to get him to talk.” 

“I wish I had a cool kwami like yours.”

“Hah,” Tennu says from Jacques’s pocket. “You stick in the mud, your human likes me better.”

“Says the guy who’s constantly lounging around and stuffing his face with food.” Nommi shoots back.

“Trust me, he can get annoying.” 

“Hey, I’m not annoying!” Tennu yells and Nommi laughs.

“That seems to be a constant thing about them.” Randy smirks and Jacques mirrors him. Tennu yells at them while Nommi grumbles at how he is stuck with such a inconsiderate human.

“So,” Jacques starts as they begin their walk to his home, “what do you think about our heroes? They seem to work seamlessly with one another.”

“They’re okay, not as great as Hidden Bun and Phoenix, but they’re good enough.” Randy says as he walks in step with Jacques, the sidewalk still deserted from the recent fight.  
“It’s strange that their weapons weren’t really weapons. I mean, they are useful, but there is nothing sharp on them.”

“I guess they are more ‘apprehend and break’ type then offensive fighters.” 

“What if they had to face someone where a butterfly goes into a construction hat and they had to break it? Would they use a rock?”

“Oh my god Randy you are horrible,” Jacques laughs.

“No seriously how would they break it?”

“Perhaps flinging it to a building and pray that it shatters.”

“What if, everyone is doing it wrong? That butterfly, to get it out, you just need to scratch the object. I need to try that out later.”

“Randy, please write that down on your little thread and be done with it.”

“Oh come over here you sad lug. Let’s hug away those feelings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon: Kwamis can eat other foods, but their energy to transform isn’t as effective if they don’t have a specific food type they like.
> 
> Head cannon: Randy is a tease when it comes to showing his affection when he isn’t oblivious. He will kiss or grope before pulling back with a shit eating grin and acting natural. Unless Jacques does something romantic/embarrassing he will pull back and just wallow in it, but when interrupted he acts a bit like a tsudere. 
> 
> Head cannon: Jacques is a romantic but jealous person. He is attracted to Randy’s energy, expressions, and willingness to help others/talk to them even when everything seems hopeless.
> 
> Would Randy and Jacques really stand off to the side and watch what’s going on? No, they wouldn’t. For the sake of them being on a romantic date where they will go home and cuddle on the couch with their kwamis with them, blanket over their heads, they will. Keep that in mind along with I really wanted to get the commentary out of my system. It would be really nice if Randy could do what Marinette could do, restoring everything instead of leaving everything as is.
> 
> Villain of the day was inspired because of Yuri on Ice and a bit of Caitlyn Snow from the Flash. Its winter and people ice skate and the poor guy had his girlfriend break up with him earlier on the frozen lake and he was wearing the gloves she made for him. Hawkmoth came and manipulated the poor guy who can shoot ice from his hands. He was terrorizing innocent skaters and Marinette was there with Alya skating along with Adrien, Nino, Nathaniel, Sabrina, and Chloe. He was chased out when Ladybug and Chat Noir, unfortunately Alya couldn’t catch them because they went across the city within ten minutes with people trying to get out of the way from being ice statues. 
> 
> I’m waiting for season two of Yuri on Ice. God I love that anime. Everyone is so precious.


	27. The Invite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 is ~5k in, and I just got to the villain of the day. 
> 
> Tags are changed because originally I was going to wait until after ch13, but I thought, nah. Should at least put my true agenda up because it still is going to be a reveal for Randy and Jacques. They'll find out a few chapters later. 
> 
> I really wanted to post something on V-day, so here's my submission for it.

The next day was a little less rough, as they had to deal with the strangest robot hybrid in existence. It was mixed between a rattlesnake and a suitcase with the glowing green “blood.” It was something that Jacques did not want to deal with, when he recalls how disturbing it was an hour ago. Before the fight, he managed to go to the library where he noticed that the note he left for VM is gone. That was a relief, but a few minutes later when there is talk about some kind of metal and plaid suitcase in the halls. 

How it got there, no one knows, and who brings a suitcase to campus? Of course someone tried to open the suitcase and then it shifted. It became a weird plaid, metal, and green snake that has something tipped on its fangs. It was disturbing how fast the change was as the robot slithers around and destroying lockers. It is terrifying to see that it’s fangs can corrode lockers and with a flick of a tail, destroy walls. 

Whatever chemical Viceroy made certainly made up the time when he wasn’t sending in robots to the school to destroy the two of them, Jacques thought as he surveyed the damage. Of course he and Hidden defeated the robot, honestly the two of them did beat the thing. Even though he managed to get stuck by the tail, with it curling around him as he shot for the inside of the mouth as Hidden cut through the tail. He thought his ribs would bruise from that if he didn’t have his suit on. Thank Tennu for his suit being durable in the way that he can’t feel much pain. Must be the same for Hidden from his kwami if he can always take a beating.

What his adoration, Hidden, did yesterday was insanely inane, but he did make up to it today. God, just thinking about it makes him smile. 

After destroying the rattlesnake/suitcase hybrid the two of them made their escape to a different corridor. It was strange that Hidden decided to stay inside when they usually go to the roof, but he soon found out why. He pulled them both into the home economics classroom, devoid of anyone since it was the teacher’s lunch break. He opened one of the drawers and got out two papers with the same picture full length. It is the first photo that someone took in the beginning of school, where they both had their interview together. 

They weren’t the most photogenic pair, and there are other pictures that are beautiful. He did understand why Hidden chose it, the beginning of them being partners. Both are signed with two different black marker signatures, well, they are the same slanted with an underline. One has the ‘H’ extended like ears and a finger peace sign. 

“I know we aren’t supposed to sign things, but I thought, hey, it’s us. Who’s going to see it?” Hidden said at the time, looking straight in his eyes like he’s challenging him. 

He thought it was cute that his face was slightly flushed when he did that. He was smiling ear to ear from Hidden’s sincerity and embarrassment. At least Hidden can’t tell he’s smiling when he said, “Makes sense. Which one should I sign?”

“Whatever one you like the best.” Hidden shrugs as he hands him a marker. “Oh, make sure to sign both. We could look back at this as the start of our high school years.”

‘I could still find him with this. We could be closer friends when everything is done, at least then we’d know each other behind the mask.’ He thought as he signed both.

He makes the top part of his wing with the ‘P,’ similar to Hidden’s ears. He does that on both and takes the more personalized flier for himself. He would have left it with Hidden, but he thinks the other wanted him to have the cuter one. He thought it was his first attempt at signing something that wasn’t his real name. 

Jacques sighs as he strokes his backpack strap, the paper tucked safely away in the back of his binder. He’ll try to find a place to laminate it, after making a few copies first. No way is he going to get the original damaged. He’ll send one copy to test an out of town office supply store’s reliability before bringing the original at a later date. 

Turning on his heel, Jacques heads to the parking lot after feeling his phone vibrate from a text. Usually he would be with his friends in the bus loop, talking to them as he waits for Mrs. Jefferson, but today he made an excuse that he was going to the library. It isn’t entirely false—he went to check on his note that disappeared and check out a book—but mainly he hung around the damaged corridor. 

He goes to the car and slides in the passenger seat because the groceries are in the back.

“Thanks again Mrs. Jefferson,”

“Jacques I told you not to call me that.” The woman tuts as she drives out of the parkway.

“I only do that when we’re alone.” His lips twist up, teasingly as he sees the adult roll her eyes.

“Hurts my poor heat when you’re like that.”

“I only do that since it’s just like one of my friends.”

“Which one, Vincent or Harry?”

He may have spilled that he has a friend who doesn’t like to be called one name in public. One of the few excuses—makes sense when he thinks about it—when he refers to his host family. He had to tell someone that he’s friends with two mysterious people, he never did give VM or Hidden’s name mentioned. Like how VM would truly message him, or as Vincent who texts him with a different name. He likes to entertain the idea he’s talked to VM, even if it was briefly. Hidden or Harry, is someone he relaxes with when he slips away from people. 

“Both. They’re just so weird, but they’re fun to talk to.”

“I’ve had friends like that. Man, the crazy things like setting silly string on one of the monsters was one of Jenny’s top five moments.”

He wonders what number one is, and who this Jenny character is.

“Oh! Looks like we’re here, and is that a package. Strange. Timmy should have picked it up when he got home.” The woman wondered aloud as the two get out of the car and take the groceries inside. 

Jacques passes by the package two times before actually picking it up, arms full of produce, met, and frozen foods. He sees that the box is addressed to him and it came from his sister Gwen. 

“Timmy was this outside when you came in?” He asks the elementary school kid who’s watching TV and doing homework.

“Yeah. But I was so tired.” Timothy said as he looks up. “You’re not going to steal all the salami again because of it right?”

‘Seriously Tennu, you’re still doing that? Maybe he’s talking about something else before we made an arrangement.’ He thinks before saying, “I don’t even like salami that much so why would I eat it all?”

“It was disappearing a while ago.” Timmy said uncertainly, giving him a wary look, “I need it for my sandwiches.”

“Okay then. Hope you didn’t tire yourself out from recess or sitting in a chair too long. Hated that when I was a kid,” he said as he hauls the box upstairs to his room aka the guest room. 

He sets his bag gently and Tennu becomes intangible as he passes through his scarf to lay claim to his spot. Jacques takes his switchblade—Mr. Jefferson or Dave as he likes to be called—bought it for him. To replace the one he couldn’t take from home. He cuts the tape, opens the cardboard flaps, and feels around the packaging peanuts to feel plastic. He picks it up and sees it is a golden wig. There is a flash of black underneath it and he sees that it is a full black costume with a note taped on top of it.

He reads it, ‘Hey little bro, just thought that you needed something for Halloween. Hope that the package arrives before the thirty-first, so you can be the coolest cat in town. Ha! The costume is Chat Noir’s, you remember one part of the dynamic Parisian duo. Check out the Ladyblog for more information; although, it tends to focus on Ladybug rather than her sidekick. Kisses, Gwen.’

Well, he looks at his bag, remembering someone handing him a blue envelope earlier that day. At least his costume will be put to good use. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Randy hands a folded piece of paper to Howard secretly as they are waiting for the rest of their gaming group outside Greg’s Game Hole.

“I still don’t see why we have to wait outside when we can do it inside.” Howard complains. “Why do you give me this honkin paper? Also, turn down the stin-oh my cheese! Dude, Cunningham, you actually honkin did it!” 

“Howard tone it down. I got you the picture like I promised. Just be extra nice today for the sake of that pic.” Randy said as Howard delicately—he never thought he would associate that with Howard besides his hands—folds the paper.

“Here I thought you were joking.” 

“I would never joke about this.”

“Uhuh. It took you forever to get it. Here I thought you forgot about it.”

“I just never found the right time.”

“Found the right time for what?” Dave asks as Bucky, Juggo, and Greg show up right behind him.

“Cunningham here finally got me a limited edition of the original McSquiddles flier. Not as good if he gave me the actual thing but eh you gotta make due.” Howard says flippantly with a big smile on his face.

“That is going to be some priceless memorabilia,” Bucky said as the group goes inside the arcade. 

“How exactly are we going to split up into teams?” Greg asks.

“Three on thee of course.” Juggo said, “But I get to pick out the names.”

Howard and Randy look at each other and then to Dave, Greg, and Bucky. All five of them know that Juggo’s penchant for names isn’t the best. All of them being on the receiving end of it during the time they all hang out. 

“Bucky, Randy, and Greg are in one team called BRGr. Me, Howard, and Dave are on team JHoD.”

“How exactly does that work with the names?”

“Well I like the name Jahod and I’m craving some burgers.” Juggo shrugs. “You got a problem with the name.”

“No!” Everyone shakes their heads as the clown smiles.

“Excellent.”

“Losers pay for the winners ‘chos and burgers.” Greg said as he goes to the coin machine, stuffing a twenty dollar bill inside.

“You are going down BRGr!” Howard yells before rubbing his stomach glumly, “Damn, now I want a burger.”

“You see the beauty of my names.” Juggo brags before he searches his pockets, “Give me a minute. Where is it? Ah! Here it is!” The clown teen hands everyone a red envelope from his suspender’s deep pocket.

Randy opens it up and sees a multi colored tacky yellow-white party invitation with miniature streamers and balloons decorating the sides.

You are invited to Juggo Benieth’s Costume Birthday Party!  
Location: Whoopie World  
Time: 5:30 p.m.  
Date: October 30, 20XX  
How to get in: Present the invite to an employee who will direct you to the party’s sectioned off area where food, drinks, and games are plentiful!

“Thanks Juggo.” Dave said as he continues to look at the invitation. 

“Now we got to rush to get what you want.” Greg solemnly states before grinning, “What am I saying? I got this in bag. Your gift is going to be the brucest one ever!”

Randy and Howard look at each other. Both need to get a bruce gift because somehow Juggo’s parents managed to get an inclusive party at Whoopie World. They have a nonverbal agreement to go start looking for some kind of gift right after they eat at the Game Hole. First thing first, they need to scope out what kind of things Juggo likes, besides clowns. The guy must want something, and it is their job to find out what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It did not feel right to put J POV in the last chapter since this scene happens the next day. Also, Randy made a copy of the one that both of them signed before handing the copy to Howard. Despite being a hero, the guy is still a loyal fan.


	28. Mirage pt 1

Randy slips into his Parallactic knight outfit: chain mail over a dark blue tunic, black gloves with cardboard gauntlets sprayed—painted silver with a fake blue gem hot glued onto it—covering the back of his hand, long blue scarf, black pants, and a blue bouncy ball tied to a string on a simple ring. He looks badass in his opinion, he tried making the outfit by himself without Howard’s help. He’s proud of what he did, but nothing is compared to whatever costume Howard makes. 

It took him two weeks to get everything ready, while Howard had two days to look like the space cowboy Reed from their favorite kids’ show that’s getting a reboot. He looks good with his space pants, shoes, cowboy shirt under a plastic like shirt, and a pristine helmet that covers his hair. The two are checking themselves in Howard’s mirror, since Mort is going to take them to Whoopie World. 

“You know you can take that off,” Howard points to his currently white miraculous. 

“Can’t. Don’t know when I’ll Bun out.” Randy says, adjusting his long sleeve tunic. 

Howard snorts, failing to contain his laughter, “Shoobs say something so lame.”

“It’s not name, and it’s the best I can come up with.”

“Unfortunately, I agree with the hybrid ignoramus. Don’t make it a thing.” Nommi comments as he is swishing around in a mini red robe he made for him. There is even a red wizard hat on his head. 

“Bun out sounds like burn out,” Howard helpfully adds.

“Tsk. Whatever, not like you two can see the genius of the name.” He rolls his eyes as he messes with his bouncy ball finishing move. 

It’s not his fault that those two can’t see how bruce the saying is. It even includes his transformation words, not like Nommi appreciated it. He even thought about it for a few hours. 

The only good thing about this is his two friends are having a bonding moment. He knows it won’t last long, never does, but at least Howard won’t hate Nommi as much as usual, and the same can be said about the kwami. 

“Welp. Let’s go tell dad that we’re ready to go. I cannot wait to get on all the free rides.” Howard said as he pockets his invitation.

“Don’t forget your gift bro,” Randy said as he tentatively holds his.

He bought Juggo a porcelain clown figure of Bozo the Clown, twenty sided dice since he keeps losing his, and a pack of cards to build his Myton deck. He just wants to make sure the top part of his gift is not broken, it would suck if it did.

“Already downstairs Cunningham. Now let’s get this show going and go on all the rides!” Howard shouts as he goes out his room, and to bother his dad.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They arrive at the greatest place in the whole world—well greatest place in Norrisville if Randy retracts his hyperbole—and strut up to the booth. The cowboy/astronaut and night take out their invitations, flashing them like cards to an exclusive club. Each of their presents are in their hands as the worker points out that they should go to the right, and head to the back. All the rides in the upper right, right, and lower right hand side of the theme park is reserved for the birthday boy. That doesn’t mean that the guests can’t go to the other areas of Whoopie World, they just need to put their invites through the machine that gated off the area, so they can go eat birthday cake, and see what kind of presents Juggo got.

They slip their invites into the machine, so that they can go past the fence without jumping it. The door swings open, and the two go through the fence, strutting like VIP guests. 

‘I’m so going to remember this,’ Randy thinks as he’s in awe of everything. There is a red carpet—not long—with all the rides lit up. Usually there would be kids running around everywhere, or couples holding hands to take pictures with the mascot. Nothing is like that here. Most of the place is deserted, with a few roboape employees manning the booths—that Randy warily watches them—and lights already strung up awaiting to be turned on. He sees that there are already other people here, all dressed in their costumes.

Randy and Howard looked around and made a mini competition to name every person they come across. So far Howard is winning because of naming specific characters from shows—two points while one point is naming the show—as they follow the arrows to where the party table is at. 

“Destiny Bonds protag,” Randy calls out.

“Samurai Swordsman Hanzo,” Howard immediately says.

“Damn, I was going to say that. Clucker’s chicken.”

“No way, that’s a regular chicken suit.”

“There’s a logo on its breast. Hahaha,” he laughs as he points it out.

“You’re lucky it’s not a real chicken.”

His mirth immediately dies, “Yeah. Oh, Theresa’s Steven.” 

The table is just in sight and the two friends look at each other. Both faces contorted to similar smirks as they started to amble; despite both of them wanting to rush over, and place their gifts on the table. 

“Debbie’s a Mexican Death bear.” Randy points out, “Sam’s a cactus from that one comed-”

“Sam’s Cintrono the Cactus.” Howard yells over him.

“I hate you so much right now.” Randy grumbles, “Greg’s the puppet from Seven Nights at Selver’s.”

“Julian’s Gangler the wizard from The Quest. There’s Clifford the werewolf. Some guy as the Guys in White. Team BLUE Ube.”

“Uh Gem the singer. Man of Iron. Feline but as a dude,” Randy shouts as he notices someone with a black cat suit and blond hair just as they reach the table. 

“Tough luck Cunningham, looks like I won.” Howard smirks as he places his gift on top of the pile that is right next to the on with all the paper hats and plates.

“You weren’t even counting were you?” He accuses his friend.

“Uh no duh. But I know I won because I said a boatload of shows early on.”

He really doesn’t want to concede defeat, but he did list a whole lot more then him. Randy sighs and says, “Fine. You win.”

“Hell yeah I did!” Howard woops as he sets his present down. “Come on, I get to pick first ride! The Juggernaut!”

“Shouldn’t we say happy birthday to Juggo first?” 

“Nah, we’ll tell him when we see him. Bound to find him, and tell him what a bruce party this is.” The large teen said, riding on his high win.

Randy rolls his eyes, and goes with whatever his friend wants. They can finally go to the Spinner 9000, which they were waiting for ages to get on. People say that they start to throw up not even half a minute in, and Randy plans on lasting longer than that. Make an all-time record and be on the Whoopie World Wall of Fame: the people who lasted longer on gut wrenching rides. 

He is psyched that he cannot wait to get on it. If he has to wait to get on the Spinner, he’ll be okay. Not like he can’t get on it later, after meeting Juggo, or trying to find him. Hey, Juggo could be on the Spinner for all he knows, they can stop by there. 

The two rush to the Juggernaut, a roller coaster that tests your strength against the five g force, going fast up the rails before plummeting to the ground, and riding on it. There is water toward the end, soaking everyone. Needless to say, the Juggernaut is Howard’s go-to roller coaster when the two are starting everything off with the thrill; especially if it’s a hot day, and they are waiting in line for another ride. 

Even though getting on the Juggernaut like twelve times, it is surprising to see that there is only five people in line. They wait like two minutes—while Howard complains they should go on already—when they heard from the roboape working that the thrill seekers stay on, or alternate with the other students there. 

“Finally!” Howard shouts as a few students get out to make way for the others. 

The two of them are in the second cart, and the ride starts a minute after they put the bar down. It’s been a while since both of them been on the ride, and he really should have realized that water plus cardboard isn’t a good combination. Not to mention his string to his bouncy ball snapped, and there is no use in it anymore. It was kind of funny to see Howard get hit by his character’s final attack as the string snapped. Getting on the Juggernaut was fun like usual, but in the end, Randy threw away his gauntlets, they are soggy on his skin. 

“Looks like someone is having some technical difficulties,” Howard smirks as he digs his elbow into Randy’s side.

“Oh can it Howard,” Randy snaps, inwardly sulking as he had to part with the very thing he made with his two hands. The gauntlets were his favorite bit beside the scarf.  
“Don’t be a shoob just because you suck at making costumes Cunningham. Not everyone can be as bruce as me. Should have accepted my help earlier.” 

“I wanted to make my own thing. New found appreciation with your skills.” 

“Yeah, I know, I’m the cheese.” 

“Come on, we got to wish Juggo a good birthday.”

“We’ll tell that when we eat cake.”

“Now Howard.”

“Geez Cunningham, when did you become a major buzz kill.”

“I’m not a buzz kill.”

“Uh yeah you are bro.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

He notices that their little argument is getting out of hand—from how people are giving them side glances—and he does not want to honk up the good vibes going on. How often do you have the chance to have access to a third of a theme park with little to no lines? Close to Halloween hat they even have the exclusive scary rides. Yeah, not often.

“Yeah sure whatever. I’m a honking buzz kill, let’s just find Juggo, and say happy birthday. Way better than saying it as a group.” Randy rolls his shoulder, losing some of the tension, before heading off in a random direction. 

“I hate walking,” Howard grumbles as he drags his feet on the gravel.

“I know buddy, I know.”

“You know we could just call him.” The shorter male said and bumps into Randy, who suddenly stopped. “Dude what gives? I’m walking here.”

“Howard you are a genius.”

“Ha I know right. Wait what?” He looks at his friend like he just said he was to take over the Northern Hemisphere, and build an empire where he will reign until he gets assassinated by the resistance. No wait, that’s the plot of Cradietz. 

“Shush.” He holds his finger as he scrolls on his contact list to Juggo’s name. He walks as he presses the call option on his touchscreen phone. There are two rings as he ambles around the park.

“Hello?” Juggo picks up.

“Hey Juggo, just wondering where you’re at.” He says and Howard face palm.

“Smooth Cunningham, now he’s going to wonder why you’re asking,” his friend grumbles out.

“In the back of the party, did you know mom reserved like a lot of games for us? This is seriously the brucest party I’ve thrown! You know they put the Halloween rides in the back, I’m by one of the popcorn stands.” Juggo said. “Why? Are you here yet?”

“Yeah, going to be there in like five minutes. Just stay there where you’re at.”

“Okay. Hey Greg, bruce lizard. Let’s ge-” Juggo said before he hangs up.

Randy shoves his phone in his pocket. Before looking at Howard, “Well, he’s in the back. Come on.”

Howard walks beside him, “Seriously man, you have got to stop acting like a mom.”

“I’m not acting like a mom.” Not that he has anything against his mom, but it seriously sounds like an insult.

“Right.”

“Dude lay off. Wish Juggo a happy birthday, maybe hang out a bit, before we go to the Spinner 9000.” 

That peaked Howard’s interest as he raises his eyebrow and smiled manically. “Wall of Fame?”

He nods, “Wall of Fame.”

They get closer to the Halloween themed rides, and Randy couldn’t help but notice a few people are dressed up as Phoenix; some costumes look almost accurate since they are store bought. They are sparse between all the other costumes, but he finds it funny. People are dressing up as his partner, and while that is nice, it also means that he can tease Phoenix later on. Especially if he catches sight of someone in that flame like costume with someone else. Like them having a girlfriend or boyfriend where he can take pictures, print them out later, and say straight to his face of all the people he’s dating. 

Quickly he takes the pictures of everyone he spots and Howard punches him in the arm. “You jealous you don’t see any Buns around?”

He snorts, “No. It’s going to be funny when I catch someone kissing someone and show it to him.”

“Dude. Like that’s going to happen.”

“I bet it will.”

“I bet it won’t.”

“There’s bound to be someone dating here dressed up as Phoenix. Holding hands or kissing, I don’t care. It’s going to be on my phone.” He states, his adamant not dissolving once he says it.

“Wanna bet?” Howard smirks.

“Same thing plus bragging rights.” Howard’s smirk widens and Randy nods.

The purple haired teen emulates Howard’s expression as he glances at him. Then the two strike their hands out for a shake, before slamming their stomachs together, jumping, hitting their elbows together, clap the back of their hands, front, spin, and pose. It is their special handshake they use when one of them has a really good idea. 

“No cheating, if you catch someone looking like him with someone else you got to take a pic.” Randy warns after they finished it.

“What are you guys doing?” Greg said, the teen walking up to them from over the popcorn stand off to the left.

“Oh nothing, just Cunningham promising to buy me lunch when I win a bet.”

“Oho you are going to be buying me lunch this time. No honking way I’m going to lose.”

“That’s a weird bet.” Greg comments and the two shrug.

“Eh if Cunningham wins I gotta buy him a little of everything he likes, and when I win he has to splurge his cash at one place.” 

“Riiiight.” Greg nods his head slowly, eating some popcorn, “Anyway Juggo is right over there, so you can tell him that thing.”

“Right. So you been here long?” Randy asks as the three of them walk to where Juggo is wait at.

“Yep. Came here before the party started, helped everything get set up from Mrs. Oak. We just finished setting things up with the apes and some employees. I swear like half of the employees are just robots.” Greg starts as they get to the stand.

“Yeah,” Howard awkwardly chuckles.

“McFist’s shifty ways of saving money aside, that’s a pretty interesting costume.” Randy comments.

Greg’s costume happens to be a full black skin tight suit with pieces of light translucent blue plastic over it, making it look like mirrors are sown into the costume. Except each plastic has an emoji on it. The places that don’t have emojis are covered in dark blue, to save the wearer’s dignity no doubt, but Randy could swear he’s seen this costume somewhere before. He taps his chin and sees Howard giving Greg’s clothes a look over. Looks like his friend is doing the same, deciding if he should make fun of it, or evaluating the quality of it.

What can he say, anything goes with Howard.

“You like? Kind of wanted to look more badass, but it’s kind of hard to find something online. I am the fighter of emotions and humans. Bringer of happiness and chaos. I am Emocity!” Greg struck a pose and finally the two got it.

“You’re the anti-villain from Ferocity.” Howard points out.

“Hell yeah I am.”

“Seen Ferocity around or some aliens to mess around yet?” Randy asks, he wonders if Greg’s willing to do an impromptu LARP session. 

“No, but if I do oh, it’s going to be good. I got my lines and everything.” Greg rubs his hands together and gives a devilish grin for a moment before morphing into recognition. “Juggo I thought you would stay put.”

Randy looks ahead to see that the usual clown wearing teen is somewhere in the group of students, some are wearing costumes and others aren’t. One guy with brown hair looks back and breaks off from the group. 

He does a double take. The guy who broke off is wearing normal clothes over a black robe with a green and silver striped tie. He is wearing a sash saying, “birthday boy” with a button from school that has money tapped on it.

He never seen Juggo without the clown makeup on, and didn’t realize that he has a slight tan. It’s going to be hard to spot him in a crowd, he could always count on finding him by looking for a clown, but looks like that isn’t the case for today.

“Hey guys, nice costumes.” Juggo greeted cheerfully, “So what did you want to say over the phone?”

“Eh we wanted to say happy birthday before everyone else.” Randy responds, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Seems like you’re too late for that. I was the second, right after Dave.” Greg brags.

“Speaking about Dave, where is he? He called saying he was here.”

“Oh yeah! I remember, Juggo, Dave told me to tell you to go to the House of Mirrors!” Greg says and tugs on him to go in the direction of the place.

Randy notes that Greg is nervous about it as Howard is tapping his foot. It’s kind of funny to see Emnocity tugging on a student wizard to go to an attraction. He notices a Phoenix and he takes his phone out to take a picture of the student. The fake hero is in a group, and the chances of that person holding someone’s hand is high.  
He leaves his friends behind to take a picture.

“Hey I thought we were going to the Spinner 9000,” Howard complains.

“Yeah, right after I take a pic for our bet.”

“You cannot be serious right now.” 

“I am winning the bet if it’s the last thing I do.” He vows. No more going to PJ McFlubbuster when he just wants to eat some chicken.

“Just follow me, we’re going to it just after this.”

The two follow the student dressed as a hero, and Randy takes his phone out under the pretense that he is going to videotape some rides. Well, that’s what other people will think. He gets close to the person, and snaps a quick photo as the person’s arm gets close to a girl’s hand. 

Showing his spoil to Howard, his friend shakes his head. “Kiss or holding hands Cunningham. That person could be grabbing something.”

Randy spots the flame colored student hold hands with the girl. “See! Right there!”

Howard points out the obvious, “Yeah, but it’s not in your phone. Remember, it needs to be seen.”

“You literally saw the same thing I did.”

“No I did not,” Howard said as his lip curls upward.

“You are unbelievable.” Randy says flabbergasted before aiming to take another shot of the couple. 

Just as his thumb was about to hit the button on his phone, a few students got in the way of the shot. “Oh come on!” He yells before sighing. 

He walks closer to his target, going into the group of friends or just random people who are walking in the same direction close together. Just as he was going to take another photo—having a clear shot of the Phoenix dressed student and his girlfriend—someone had to protest. Called out someone named Clyde, and his target turns his head around after slipping his hand from his girlfriend’s grasp. 

“What Jim?” Clyde asked, irritated for some reason.

Randy innocently snaps a photo of some tracks that is right above them; there is a roller coaster that has a walkway underneath it, too long to keep the area underneath it sectioned off. He stays there, trying to capture one of the rides when it passes over that set of tracks.

It looks like his subterfuge is a success because Jim just muttered something about creepy idiots. Randy stays there for a while, pretending to snap pictures before Howard comes up to him, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

“You ready?” He asks, and his irritation is funny when he has a astronaut helmet on his head with his mismatched outfit.

“Yeah. Wait!” He catches sight of another person dressed like the hero, and follows them.

This time, he’ll do this the right way.

“I am seriously reconsidering this bet.” Howard grumbles as he trails behind Randy five minutes after his friend caught sight of his target. The purple haired teen is trying to be stealthy. “You suck at trailing people.”

“It’s just one last pic, then we are going to go straight to the Spinner. Promise.” Randy says as he gets behind one attraction for a moment before continuing his trail. “And I am not sucking.”

“Are too.”

“Are not.” 

“You know what, we’ll be at this all day. Just go take that stupid pic and I’ll be waiting right here.” Howard emphasizes his point by going to the soft pretzel stand and taking a jumbo cheese stuffed pretzel. He takes a bite out of it, “Take your time. Not like we’re wasting the whole night while you go find every single Phoenix dressed kid here. Not like we aren’t going to go on all the rides. Nope, nothing like that.” He kicks a rock and it hits a pole before it rickets off, and hit someone on the back of their head. Howard whistles innocently. 

“Bye,” he says cheerfully, not even sticking around to hear his best friend rant. 

He picks up the pace and decides to get this over with. He already spotted two people who dressed up as his partner, so there is bound to be someone wearing that while showing affection. It’s science; although, he isn’t too sure since he is barely passing that class. Anyway, during the three or so hours of being at Whoopie World—all those rides with short lines, and eating all the candy his stomach can handle—he’ll spot someone for sure.

Instead of sneaking around, Randy just walks casually up to the person wearing the costume; he can just say that he likes the superhero and be done with it. No one will think that he’s just some creepy ninth grader, in fact, he thinks that he’s a pretty bruce dude to hang around. 

He notices that the guy is going to a pretty big group, so he might as well take a pic of him. As he approaches the guy, he sees that the target has his arm around a girl in a poofy pink dress that has a high collar. Sort of a time period type, he thinks the Victorian era, when he goes to a gaming convention. Except she doesn’t have the steampunk gadgets on her like some of the other game characters other people dress up as.

Randy fiddles with his phone a bit before deciding to take an impromptu photo—without their permission—first before actually talking to his target. He looks over the vicinity, and it seems like no one is paying attention to what he’s doing. Perfect. 

His thumb hits the button on his screen, and a picture of the couple’s backside is there. He mainly focused to the Phoenix-look-alike’s arm, but made sure it was evident as to who that person is.

Randy shouts, “Hey, you in the hero costume.” The Phoenix look alike turns around, along with a few other people in the group. “Is it okay if I take a pic?”

“Randy? Oh yeah sure.” The student said, and he recognizes that it is Cory. 

“Cory? Dude, your costume is like wicked bruce.”

“Thanks,” Cory said, and the girl beside him starts to move away.

“You can be in the picture if you want,” he suggests. “It would make a honking bruce pic. Like a hero in the past manages to save you from, I don’t know, a car crash. Carriage crash? Dunno. It looks nice for a Halloween costume, like authentic or something.”

“Ha you’re funny,” the girl snorts, and Cory looks him over. 

“You’re not making moves on my princess are you?” He teases.

“No! I mean, I’m just complementing her dress, nothing wrong with that? Not that your girlfriend isn’t pretty, and…You played me.” He ends his panic as the two in front of him start laughing. Some people behind him are chuckling at the exchange, a few are whispering, but he ignores them to the best of his ability.

“Come on boo.” The girl grabs Cory’s arm, places it around her waist, and she puts her arm against her head. Her head is slightly turned to her ‘savior,’ giving him brown doe eyes. Cory takes his cue, moving to the side, and dips her.

Randy snaps a quick photo, and gives them a thumbs up. “Done.”

“Dude, send me it.” Cory said. “Give me your phone first.”

He hands him his phone—Cory types it in after taking off the plastic wing from his right arm—and hands it back to him. Randy sends the attachment and Cory’s phone went off.

“Nice,” Cory said, his girlfriend looking over his shoulder. “Saving this to my wallpaper.” 

“Hope you two have fun. Everyone else here too,” he said the second part as an afterthought, and goes to leave. Unfortunately, Randy bumped into someone wearing a cat suit. “Sorry. Nice male Dark Feline by the way.”

“Who?” The guy asked aloud, but Randy didn’t stick around for long.

He jogs to where he left Howard, and found him belching. The pretzel stand only has half of its pretzels left from when he last saw it.

“You done?” He gives him half lidded look, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah. Now let’s get to the Spinner!” Randy yells as the two race over to the greatest ride in existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the past 2 days my phone was dying on me. Freaked me out, so I had to distract myself (most of my fic ideas and up to ch 24 outline of HB & P was on there). It's okay, apparently this one had too many cache and did not clean it. 
> 
> Parallactic is referenced to the webcomic called Parallax. Hobbit, FNAF, Wilde Life, Harry Potter, RWBY, Spiderman (Black Cat), and Jeff Dunhm’s Jalapeno on a Stick were all referenced here. If anyone is interested, Cynthia is dressed up like Tim Duncan complete with a basketball. 
> 
> Ferocity is not based off a real comic, but it would be cool if a vigilante who has the power of telekinesis that grows powerful when they’re angry is something cool. 
> 
> Juggo is Nott from the Slytherin house. I wanted to make a pun about him being a Juggo Nott.


	29. Mirage pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which people have to deal with feelings, and the destruction of property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of hesitant to post this because it didn't fit the original plan. I do like the ending though, and I apologize in advance for what I have done. I am not proud of the stereotype.
> 
> Only good thing is that this thing made me feel something while I was writing it, and just feelings. Feelings. 
> 
> People, I don't know what frosting on a hot dog tastes like, I kind of want to try it.

“Finally!” Howard yells and with vigor he keeps in step with Randy until half a minute later. “Wait…ugh let’s just walk there. Not like the place isn’t leaving or anything.”

“I guess.” Randy says before his eyes widen, “Let’s go eat something for maximum barfage.”

“Uh Cunningham, not to toot my own horn. Ha toot, but I kind of already ate seconds.”

“Sooo you aren’t ready for round three?” He quirks his eyebrow, usually Howard would be up for more food.

“Hm. What’s the answer I’m thinking of,” he taps his finger against his chin, “oh right, honkin yes! Come on, there’s this hot dog stand like behind the Wonder Falls ride that lets you put everything on it. Everything.”

“Even sprinkles with frosting?” Randy inquires, he would love something savory and sweet.

“Duh, with frosting, and those mini cinnamon apples.” Howard puts his fingers by his lips, gesturing a kiss he seen chefs on TV do, “Delish.”

Just imagining the food right now makes his stomach rumble, and he looks at his friend. They backtrack to go to the famed stand, not wasting a second to get there. There wasn’t a line and the two ordered their single hot dog. Howard got a mini apple cinnamon with hot chocolate, and sour gummy worms while Randy got his frosting and sprinkles. He has to admit, his dog looks like some cake sneezed all the frosting off, and it landed on a perfectly cooked hot dog. He even ignored the fact that a roboape served him the food, even though he’s been eyeing them with suspicion the whole time they were there. 

Just as Randy was about to take a bite out of his rare treat, Dave came out running and screaming. 

Howard looked at Randy and he looked at his friend. “It’s probably nothing,” his friend shrugs. “Now eat your dog and let’s go get our faces on the Wall of Fame.” He even gave a large grin, as he started walking to where the Spinner 9000 is.

Randy stayed put and looked morosely in the direction Dave came from, and the direction his friend is going. He turns around and starts walking where Dave ran from.  
“Now just wait a second Cunningham! You can’t seriously be thinking about doing you know what.” Howard said, looking over at the roboape. “I mean seriously, no one else is fleeing, so I’m sure nothing bad has happened.”

“Howard chill. If it’s nothing, then we still have the rest of the night to get to the Spinner. Not like it’s going to walk on two legs and get away from us. If it’s something, I’ll take care of it.” He waves off his friend’s concern as they walk away from the stand to behind the haunted house.

“I swear Cunningham,” he grumbles under his breath, “I can’t take you anywhere.”

“Yeah yeah,” he rolls his eyes, “same to you buddy. Anyway I got to Bun out.”

“Oh my god, seriously that’s honkin lame and you know it.” Howard says as Randy transforms from behind a trashcan.

“You only think it is because you didn’t come up with it first.” Hidden sticks his tongue out before handing Howard his hot dog. “It better be there when I get back,” he says before racing off to find the disturbance.

It isn’t like Dave to call something fake, and he doesn’t have to get on top of the rides. It’s unnecessary, and he’s in enemy territory. Not like anyone is going to apprehend him, maybe a fight, but he thinks most apes won’t do that. They have a job to do, and like half of everyone there is wearing a costume. Someone is bound to wear something superhero themed, mostly Phoenix costumes, but he liked to think his store bought costume isn’t lame.

He wonders if someone is stank’d or if there is some kind of robot attack. He really wishes that he went to find Dave, so he can find out what freaked the guy out. Oh well live and learn. 

‘You do realize that your job is going to be harder in locating the akuma.’ Nommi dryly states and Hidden figures that he is taking this out of proportion. ‘No I’m not; someone is harassing people, and you won’t know unless you actually fight,’ Nommi replied.

“Right like I can’t find a akuma with all these people,” Hidden says under his breath before he realized something. “Ooooh.”

‘Yeah ooooh. Thought that one through didn’t you.’

‘The sass is strong in this one. Is it because I said Bun out?’

‘It doesn’t matter what I think, but you should seriously pay attention. Someone’s screaming, and if you haven’t noticed, people are running. Looks like there are doubles everywhere.’

Huh. Looks like his kwami was right, even though Hidden cannot settle on the fact Nommi can apparently see what’s going on ‘outside.’ Nommi always manages to surprise him even to this day.

“Might want to stick to the text.” He mutters under his breath as he goes behind an attraction, and puts his back to it. 

He pops his head out, surveying the area, there are a lot of people are wearing costumes are running, but he notices one person walking menacingly toward the birthday boy. Hidden bites on his cheek to stop himself from sniggering, the guy is completely ridiculous. He appears to be around eight feet, willowy, dark green hair, and wearing a shimmering grey bodysuit. This guy looks like some kind of grey colored daikon.

Getting over how ridiculous the akuma’s outfit is, he notices that there is some kind of cube in the guy’s hand. The cube appears to be reflected, but the pulsing dark green from the surface causes him some concern. With that, Hidden bounds toward Juggo, it would suck to get hit on his birthday. Poor guy doesn’t deserve getting attacked, and it looks like he is the akuma’s target. 

Hidden wonders what Juggo could have done to piss off someone he personally invited. The clown loving student does not deserve that, even though he does have a small mean bone in his body. It’s not like Juggo would actually go out of his way to antagonize someone.

Shaking those thoughts away, Hidden manage to snatch the cowering student—who could have got away from the wall, but who’s he to judge—and put him behind one of the attractions. 

“Just run,” Hidden orders. He hopes that Juggo has enough sense to not stick around behind a roller coaster where the akuma can see him.

“But he,” Juggo halts his protests, noticing the look Hidden gave before he jumps to face Mr. Spandex. 

He doesn’t have time to make sure that Juggo will be alright. He needs to neutralize the akuma, make sure he doesn’t destroy the whole park, call off the party, and keep him contained in one area. There is no guarantee that Phoenix is going to show up, so it’s up to him to defeat the akuma before he does anything else. 

“Any reason why you’re trashing a bruce b-day party before I kick you into November?” Hidden taunts, getting his sword out and rushing toward the tall figure.

“Get out of my way!” The akuma yells, lifting the reflecting box, and tries to side step out of the way. The sword clips his leg. He winces, but doesn’t say anything. Hidden notices that the outfit isn’t torn. 

The akuma mutters something under his breath, and he seems to ignore him.

Puzzled by his behavior, Hidden decides to jump the guy. Not heroic, but he can deal with it. Just as Hidden jumped to reach the akuma’s shoulder, the strangely dressed guy turns around, and smacks him out of the way.

Hidden lands on his feet and cranes his head up, noticing that the akuma’s eyes are flickering between green and amber. “Shut up! God! I get it…I want my revenge first. Give and take you know…fine. He’ll get it my way. Not to mention fun…No one can run from their negativity.” The akuma’s eyes finally settled to amber.

The akuma’s face splits, giving him a feral smirk. “It’s only polite to introduce yourself first. I’m Mirage, and this,” he extends his mirror-like cube, “is your demise.”

He notes the foreboding words, but he could honestly care less. What is important is that he doesn’t get hit by it, most things from the akumas are not what they appear to be. He crouches before jumping to the side as the dark green smoke completely covers the box. The smoke shoots out of the box, and Hidden avoids it. He runs in case Mirage plans on firing at him again. He ends up halfway to the merry-go-round that is next to the roller coaster, and turns around. 

“Ha,” he gloats. He notices that the box isn’t filled completely with dark green, in fact, it’s slowly being filled up. Some attack that was.

He takes the time to bolt to the tall willowy fellow, sword extended as he prepares to strike at him. 

Watch out! Nommi’s red text pops out from the corner of his eye, and he notices something come from that side of his peripheral vision. The dark green smoke seemed to not stop once it hit the floor.

The smoke hits him after a second he became aware of it. 

The dark green smoke hits his body, and the one feeling Hidden gets is the itching. Head to toe there is a prickling sensation before it becomes burning. Hidden curls in himself, digging his nails into his suit, trying to find some kind of way to relieve himself. He doesn’t know how long he was like that, but the burning sensation ebbs away to nothing. 

He opens his eyes—when did he close them—and surveys his surroundings. Mirage is still there, his back is to him as he is off to get Juggo, and he notices something peculiar. The smoke that hit him is right in front of him, becoming sludge like. It is bubbling up, forming legs, a torso, arms, neck, and face. A replica of himself.

The only words he has is, “What the juice?!”

“Oh, here I thought you would be…preoccupied a little longer.” Mirage turns his head, and Hidden imagines he would raise an eyebrow if he had one.

“Seriously this is wonked up. What did you do?” Hidden points to his replica, pointing his sword at it. 

The replica frowns and flicks the tip of the sword. “What did you do to me?” It mocks. “That’s what you sound like. Stop being a little stereotypical bitch by asking those kind of questions Mr. Original. Also, heads up master,” the thing spits out, “you look like a deformed Horrifying creature.”

“Do I seriously sound like that? What, no, seriously what the juice is going on?!” He took a step back from the thing, ignoring most of the words coming from the double. He watched one too many horror films, and he does not want anything to do with the thing.

He could get eaten like one of the movies, and no one figures out that he’s gone and some clone just replaced him. The other alternative is just identity theft, and normally this wouldn’t be a problem; if Replica goes around as Hidden destroying stuff, his good name will be tarnished. He doesn’t know what is better, the fact that whatever Mirage did only copied his outward current appearance who could potentially ruin his name, or that Replica didn’t turn into Randy thus giving out his real identity.

“I would assume that that you would know what happened.” Mirage dryly states.

“Spell it out to him, the guy isn’t the sharpest pickax in the bunch.” Replica comments, it stretches its arms.

“Who says that anymore?”

“I bring out the worst in people with their own face. Poetic justice if you will. Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be. This will teach him for ditching my gift,” Mirage mutters under his breath. “Hey! Keep ears busy why don’t cha.”

“What so your thin ass can try to intimidate someone dressed in a stupid robe? Hell that reason is fucking dumb…why the heck not. Not like I don’t want to have fun or anything.” Replica put’s its hands behind it’s head. It mutters, “Gonna have fun talking to Original here.”

Hidden thinks he saw Mirage frown and his face take on a blue tinge. He couldn’t accurately observe it, as his Replica came at him.

It’s disorienting to fight yourself, and Nommi keeps writing comments at him. Things like “duck,” “jump,” “slash the pretzel stand,” and “behind you” were a failure. The Replica struck low when his kwami’s helpful comment about squatting from a horizontal slash to the chest quickly went into a vertical slash downward. He had to jump back or raise his sword to keep himself from getting anything important cut off. 

“Bunny stop jumping away, and let me hit that cottontail.” Replica taunts as it strikes low as the hero clenches his jaw.

He will say that avoiding a sword to the face is difficult when you are crouching on the ground. Not the best leverage there is, but it is easy to make someone topple over. The first time that happened, Hidden swiped his leg against the back of the other’s knee. His Replica toppled to the side as his shoulder hit the ground, and he rolled away. 

“Looks like you always love to make someone go down.” The Replica spits out as it stabs its sword in the ground.

He took the time to turn around and run toward the akuma, he cannot deal with some fake when a guy is creating copies of everyone who gets in his way. The hero should have been paying attention, at least keeping his double in his peripheral sight before attempting to leave. He is thankful that he has Nommi because the small kwami managed to write down, “jump,” just as he was going to be stabbed in the back. As Hidden was about to jump forward when the Replica tried point downward, like he was jumping forward instead of backward.

‘That was close,’ he thought as he managed to get behind the other, and took Nommi’s advice to destroy a stand by slicing off a pole holding an umbrella on a pretzel stand. The comment was directly in front of him, as he moved backward to slash the metal off. The Replica managed to get away from him, faking like it was standing still before back flipping away as he was about to slice the pole. 

Something is seriously wrong with today, usually he wouldn’t have much trouble, and the pretender isn’t even that good at trying to stop him. Most of its attempts to either skewer him or take off a few limbs ended in failure, but whenever he was about to get close or avoid it the thing just does something else. 

It isn’t until the written comment of “behind you” did everything click into place. Hidden’s eyes widen from the other’s actions, ‘The copy can read Nommi’s words, but he can’t read my moves.’ He narrows his eyes, ‘Next time, write something out. I got a plan.’

‘You do realize he could hear you think.’ Nommi comments as Hidden uses the edge of his sword to go against the other’s edge. The scratching sound of metal is annoying, but tolerable as he forces the sword to go off to the right before kicking his double in the chest. 

He turns around to go in the direction where Mirage went, and for the second time Nommi wrote out that he has to duck. He spins on his heel, brings his blade down before going upward, capturing the other. He lifts his arms over his head and proceeds to kick the Replica in its genitalia area. “Well looks like it is a he,” he quips as the other goes down hard.

“Mother.” The Replica gasps, “That was below the belt, a total dick move. No wonder no one wants to spend time around you in middle school. Fuck.” The double drops his blade as his knees shakes, and is barely standing up in a fetal position. “Such a Debbie Downer, not like Debbie, at least she doesn’t have a shtick for being a defensive. ‘Oh how are you feeling Randy?’ ‘Stop asking and eat those crayons like you did in third grade.’” 

That comment hurts, but Hidden went straight at his double and sliced it in from the left shoulder to the torso. Green smoke came bursting from the wound and he exploded into dark green smoke. He managed to head toward where the party is at, figuring that he would head to the tables because Juggo would warn everyone else about some guy destroying his party. At least, he hopes so. 

People tend to try to save themselves first, and worry about others later. This makes his job a whole lot harder than it has to be. At least in Norrisville he has a rough idea where to go, the school isn’t that big. Hidden has taken to grabbing rails as he swings or jumps across attractions, taking a bird’s eye view of everything down below. If he could spot anything out of ordinary, he can find the rough direction of Mirage. Just go the opposite way of people, and hope that Juggo does not go over where his parents rented for the birthday party. 

He doesn’t know what he’ll do if Mirage managed to get to the other areas of Whoopie World. Hidden stops on top of a medium sized hill, and concentrates on his sight and hearing. His hearing sharpens first, and there is a loud noise coming up ahead to the left. Lots of shouting in the direction, and he is on his way. 

Hidden runs, and gets closer to the panicking shouts. He expects to see Mirage—one of the creepiest akumas that doesn’t include Howard’s akuma form—but his eyes are instantly drawn to the sound of blade clashing blade. Hidden gulps, stopping, and contemplates continuing his search for Mirage or assisting the problem in front of him.

There are two Phoenixes and he does not want to get in that fight. There is a chance that defeating Mirage all the duplicates—who sound and look exactly like the originals—will disappear. He could chase after the main bad guy, and ignore the two fighting heroes. Not the best plan because Phoenix—the real one—would have a better idea of where Mirage is at. He’s just thankful that his partner is here, thank whoever took him to Whoopie World. 

“Hey Phoenix!” Hidden yells without tack and the two heroes crossing their wings continue to fight. He sighs in frustration and decides to break it up.

The two heroes are literally on the tracks of a roller coaster—it’s not the safest place to fight, but tactical in Phoenix’s case, swinging around if he ever actually fell—and he jumps high. His hand grabs a rail, and he hauls himself up before carefully getting over there. That is until he feels that the bottom of his feet is sticking to the rail, ‘Cool,’ he thought as he runs toward the two. 

One of the Phoenixes—the one whose back isn’t facing him—brightens when he spots him. One of the feathers extends off to the side, and the second Phoenix sends his own to make sure that feather isn’t embedded into the metal rail. When the second Phoenix did that, the first fired another to the opposite side, and he swings himself toward him. Phoenix One’s feather is released from the rail as he propels himself in the air before touching down to the rail. 

“Hidden! Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Phoenix One says as he puts his upper arm with his left hand, the wing is not going to strike at him, but Hidden still tenses up. Phoenix Two turns around to glare at them, “Help me beat this copycat. We’re too similar. I was thinking about using that.” Phoenix One winks and Hidden’s face pales. 

“What the hell?! You crazy pyromaniac get away from my partner!” Phoenix Two shouts, walking menacingly toward them before faltering. His eyes lock with Hidden’s. “You got to believe me man. I’m the real me. Wait. That sounds weird.”

Hidden jumps to the other rail, looking wearily at the two of them. Phoenix One’s eyes flash with hurt while Phoenix Two’s eyes are hopeful. 

“You don’t trust me?” Phoenix One asks, his voice soft and slightly cracking.

He isn’t going to lie, his heart hurts, but he swallows down the pain. Trust is something big between him and Phoenix—the real one—and god his head is hurting. He sighs. He needs to focus.

“That’s a good thing you pretender,” Phoenix Two calls out as he readies another attack. Three feathers are already out and are in a circular motion.

“You are you copycat!” Phoenix One retorts and brings out his own feathers. The two are trying to slash at each other, and he sees some close hits on both accounts.

Hidden takes his sword off his back and gets in a stance. He focuses on improving his eyesight to see what minuscule thing the stank smoke didn’t copy.

Phoenix One and Two are everywhere, their feathers striking random places when one manages to hit the actual blade part to make the thing off kilter. He notices that Phoenix Two jumps to the Spinner, away from Phoenix One and him. Phoenix One was hesitant to go after the guy, looking back before having to dodge a fury of feathers.

Phoenix One got close to him, grabbed his waist, and shot four feathers down to the opposite side of Phoenix Two on the Spinner. Hidden did not let his grip on his sword loosen, and clenched it when he feels Phoenix One’s hand slip to his hip, and his palm touches his ass. The two land on the attraction, and Phoenix One’s hand brushes against his backside.

“Hidden, let’s beat this guy together.” Phoenix One whispers as he ignores Phoenix Two’s huffing.

“Step away from my partner! Hidden, just go after Mirage, I’ll take care of him,” Phoenix Two calls out indigently. 

Hidden glances between the two. The one who was just yelling was already ready to fight, and the one beside him is keeping his attention on him. He realizes something; Phoenix wouldn’t act like he needed help. His concern was with taking out the akuma then helping the civilians, both pretty high, but he covers the one Phoenix lacks the most at a given moment. 

‘He’s Phoenix’s flirty personality,’ the thought hit him suddenly. His next thought is, ‘He flirts with guys.’

“Sorry,” Hidden mutters and turns around with his sword raised. He was about to cut the fake, when he bends down, and narrowly avoids the blade and a few feathers. 

“Red don’t be like this. Stick around. I’m a whole lot better than that sad sack of bones there.” Phoenix says as he blocks another swing of his sword with his wing. “You and I can go somewhere together. I won’t do anything my master says if you’re by my side Red.”

“Tempting as that offer is, I got to say no.” Hidden said as a feather comes from behind him, and hits the pretender’s side. 

Green smoke comes from the wound and the fake is deteriating fast. His opponent’s face is one of shock and fear, and before he disappeared he gave out a cry, “Cursed Flames!”

The wing is aimed at Phoenix, and he can feel how hot the fire was. Like running ten laps around Norrisville at noon in the middle of summer. Hidden’s eyes widen, and he turns around, hoping that Phoenix dodged. He didn’t.

A cry is stuck in his throat as the blue flames hit him, and the surrounding the area. The only thing he did was put his right arm to cover his face, the wing covering his exposed skin as he tried to get out of the way. He was about to call out Hidden Luck, there is bound to be something he can salvage. He can get him to the hospital, god his partner, his friend, burned or dead. With shaking legs he was about to call for his ability. 

‘He’ll be alright.’ Nommi interjects suddenly, and Hidden snaps.

“Alright? Alright! Phoenix is dead, Nommi, dead! My friend is dead or burning and screaming silently in agony, and the fire is getting hotter!” His voice is shrill, and he runs over there. 

The fire is spreading fast, but he doesn’t care. Someone who he trusts with his life is there, and he couldn’t do anything. If he stopped the faker, if he just nicked him, none of this would have happened. His eyes are wet, he’s about “Hi-” but the words are lodged in his mouth. He sees a figure walking out of the fire, not a care in the world. He isn’t burned, or there is fire on him. He’s just ambling out of there as the attraction is burning to the ground. Oh snap, the Spinner is burning to the ground, and they need to stop Mirage. This is not the time to cry.

Phoenix jumps down and Hidden follows him. He walks to Hidden an said, “Sooo, Mirage went that way.” He points to the south. He started that off lamely, and he didn’t know if it was because he was awkward with him thinking he didn’t know who the fake was or the potential burned to death. 

“Right.” He curtly replies.

They jump on attractions, and hears brief screams. Well, they know where to go.

They turn their heads to each other. They go in that direction. 

“We go in hard and fast right?” Hidden asks as they near the location where they heard the cacophony.

“Right. No need to get hit again.” He said tersely. 

“It sucked.”

“You got hit?” He sounded surprised.

“Yeah, my guy knew where I would be. It was scary, like he read my mind.” He would have said that he got some lip, but that would be redundant. He sort of gave that to him earlier, and did not want to mention it. Not one of his brightest moments in his life.

The conversation died there. They got to the spot, seeing the familiar tall grey spandex wearing akuma there. The two of them went their separate parts, if one of them fails to jump the akuma, the other can pick up the slack. Hidden notices the cube is slowly filling up with green. It was worse than maple dripping out of a maple tree in the middle of winter. 

The two of them lock eyes, and Hidden points to himself then to the ground. He’ll serve as the distraction while Phoenix takes aim to destroy the item. He jumps to the ground, close to three students—one Juggo—who are trying to get out of the way. Hidden takes a moment to catch his breath, before opening his mouth. “Fancy meeting you here again. Looks like your little box won’t help you now.”

“Are your eyes red? Can’t handle the dark truth of yourself?” Mirage asks and Hidden stiffens.

Seriously, he asks about that. What a dick.

“Dude,” Hidden starts as he walks in front of the teens. He wave his hand behind his back, and the teens leave. No one does, and Juggo struggles. “You cannot ask about that. You don’t even have eyes, and even if you did, it wouldn’t be that good.”

He runs toward the guy, looks like the akuma cannot do anything. No stupid stank coming at him. 

“Ah ah ah.” The akuma tuts. “You don’t want Juggo to get hurt, do you?”

Hidden turns around. The two students were holding Juggo hostage. “What the crow?!”

Seriously, he does not want to deal with these. Bringing out the worse of people. Apparently, his horrible trait is making bad comments—that he has been working on since he is Hidden Bun—and apparently Phoenix is a flirt. Learn something new every day. He glances at Mirage and Juggo. The cube is almost filled. If he deals with the Juggo problem—which isn’t much of one because if you cut them with your nail they go up in smoke—Phoenix can take out the cube. 

A good plan if he ever made one.

“Fine, you win Mirage.” Hidden says in defeat, before pivoting on his heel to strike at the fake students.

For being fakes, they show a lot of fear. He hesitates, and decides to cut their arm instead of stabbing them. They become smoke slowly—just like Fake Phoenix—and Juggo’s eyes were wide. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Why would he? He spent time trying to save the birthday boy. “No please citizen, get out asap.”

Juggo swallows before nodding his head. He flees, and he turns around to glare at Mirage. Daring him to go after his target. Just as Mirage took a step toward Juggo, Hidden spots Phoenix aiming and firing the feathers. Two are embedded in the cube. 

The cube is a present apparently, and Hidden chases after the snake. He has a vendetta against the thing. God, it sucked to get hit by some kind of weird fraction of the Sorcerer’s power. He looks back, and notices that Mirage is Greg. Besides that big reveal, there are some short screams, and green smoke dispersing into the air. He is thankfully that the two of them doesn’t need to hunt down people, and meticulous find the fakes out of real people. It was a lot easier then dealing with Julian’s monster seized spiders.

He sighs in relief before going up on the roller coaster where Phoenix is at. 

The two of them need to talk.

End.

Phoenix stares at his hands. It’s strange, looking at a mirror image of himself. Someone who shouldn’t have existed, but he did. He did because one person managed to gain the power to take one aspect of yourself, make it a full personality of said trait—like a hidden id without no superego or ego to balance out—make it sound like you, and look like you. Transitioning from an it to a he, it was disturbing. 

Horrifying really. It hurt when he noticed one student tormented by someone that sounded and look like her. At least the ninth grader told him what happened—him as Jacques, not as Phoenix—to try to keep everything together. How did he know that Mirage—apparently Greg—would screw him over. 

He honestly didn’t know what he was going to face. He thought it would be his stubbornness—he can be hardheaded at times. Can’t drop issues, or pursue ideas where he knows it might crash and burn. He has to pull back most of the time, to not step on people’s toes, but at times he has given his ideas in a nicer way. No, if he had to face his stubbornness personified, he doubts that he would listen to the person who literally gave him a body. 

That is, if he actually knew what he was, it would have made things better. He had to deal with a flirting piece of shit who did not know when to stop. Laying it on thick, flirting with him, bringing up past crushes and the current. No respect and crass, he scowls behind his mask.

It was horrifying, but intriguing to see his double switched gears once he saw Hidden. He was less focused—intense, making comments that made him fuming after a while of fighting—and persuasive. He laid it down too sweet, and wasn’t focused in the fight, especially after one cut it takes about a minute for him to “die.” He’s pissed of how that fake treated his partner, but also fearful of how Hidden would act. He knows that a chunk of the States only accept heterosexual or heteroromantic relationships; that people are shamed for what they are, but some are open about who they love, that trait he really admires. 

He sighs, he was in shock about what that pretender did—he may have not gotten a good look, but he swore that he saw a hand on Hidden’s ass—before snapping out of it. What he said—for his partner to go, and he’ll deal with his problem—made him realize that he wasn’t beside him. He managed to get a shot in the pretender, aiming for his unprotected side, and he felt pride. Pride that he defended Hidden’s honor, but he was shocked that a copy managed to use those flames.

Well, Phoenix rubs his thumbs over his fingertips; he found out his suit is fireproof. Next time there is a burning building he can get in there with the fire fighters. 

“Hey Phoenix, you okay?” Hidden said from behind him, and he doesn’t bother to turn around. He continues to stare at his hands, and does not answer. 

He feels some warmth behind him before hands wrap around his midsection. He leans back and sighs. ‘Why is he doing this? Wasn’t it weird for him to deal with someone who practically assaulted him?’

“You scared me,” Hidden whispers as he tightens his grip, “God I thought you were dead or burned horribly. Or bleeding out from the third degree burns you got. I will seriously hate you if you did know about that.”

“Hidden,” he says, turning around to pats him on the back; he brushes under the sharp sword with his wing. “I didn’t know about that. I swear. I was as scared as you were.”’ 

His partner was silent for a moment, and he felt him tremble. He embraces Hidden and strokes the back of his head, just like his mother or sister did when he was upset. 

“I do-n’t want tha-at to happen again,” the red head’s voice cracks, and shakes. Tensing up and relaxing faster and faster. 

He puts his head of his partner’s shoulder, and Hidden burrows his head in the crook of his neck. He rubs one hand on the other’s back, and another in his hair. He fingers the individual strands and occasionally tough the durable ears. He whispers, “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I’m sticking to you like a bad tumor.”

That made Hidden choke out a laugh, “I wo-ould be happy if you were a tumor. I wouldn’t remove you.” 

“Who would want to remove me? I’m the best tumor around. Think you can get rid of me, think again.” He says before he starts to hum low.

The two stay like that for who knows how long. Phoenix is just concerned about Hidden’s health, he’s amazed that he’s just breaking down now. He feels his heartbeat slowing down instead of it being unsteady palpation, but he doesn’t stop his comforting movements. 

“Thanks,” Hidden mumbles and he wonders if his lips are against the lower part of his mask.

‘Not the time brain,’ he chides.

“I needed this.” Hidden signs giving him one final tight squeeze before gently releasing his hold. 

He regretfully stops, and carefully takes his arm away from the other’s back. The two stare at each other a few inches apart, and he notices how red Hidden’s eyes are. He says, “That’s fine.”

The bunny hero wipes his eyes. “Just didn’t think that that could happen you know. Close call even though we’re heroes. Didn’t think the suits could help us that much.”

He was well aware about the consequences of their little activities can give them. Tennu made it clear in the beginning that anyone of them could get hurt. They may have magical suits, but it doesn’t negate massive injuries or death. Then again, they could still be more that the two of them don’t know about, maybe something in the BoK will tell them what each of them are capable of doing.

“Yeah. Don’t even try to test it out, you’d give me a heart attack.”

“I won’t. You act like I have a death wish.”

Sometimes, he does think that is true. From the look Hidden gives him, he got the gist of his thoughts.

“I hate seeing the people I care about get hurt. I hate being powerless. I hate not being able to do something when I think I can. I hate-” Hidden’s eyebrows scrunch up and the words tumble out of his mouth like waves, and his arms are trembling again.

He cuts him off from another crying fit, sharing a personal story. “I know. I feel the same to. A long time ago I used to have this dog, his name was Benji. He was the greatest dog ever, my family had him ever since I was born. He was always with me, sharing most of the instances that I loved. He died when I was twelve. Still miss him because he was there when I didn’t have friends who shared same interests. I mean, what I did, was off tangent of what I really wanted to do. Whenever I would come home, I would play with him always. The two of them would play Frisbee.” 

“Benji huh. He sounds awesome. I know he’s happy wherever he’s resting.”

“I came to terms a long time ago. Things end, but as long as there is good memories, everything is going to be alright.” He smiles, and realizes that Hidden can’t see that. “I mean, I’m not the best at this. As long as we live the best of our abilities, do what we can, we can do anything.”

“The cheese Phoenix. You’re something else,” Hidden rubs his eyes. “Sorry I’ve been on the edge for most of the day. My mirror self was a honking jerk, bringing up things I rather not think about. I was a horrible jerk before I became Hidden Bun. You just disappearing, was the breaking point.”

Besides how touching that is, he needs to break the ice before things get back to the past. “I didn’t know you were a jerk.”

“You remember that one guy that is like a third of the stank attacks right?”

“You mean a little over half. Don’t tell me you were like him.” Oh jeez, he may like his partner, but even that is unbearable. A second Howard is exactly what’s needed to break the Sorcerer out.

“Nah. Like dial that down back by like five and that’s where I was. I got better.”

“So you were like a secretly mean girl then.”

Hidden bites back a grin. “Yeah. I had those moments.”

“Don’t we all?”

“True, rarely would ever confront the person with my problems, most of them dealt with the bullies.”

No wonder he didn’t say anything. There was a unspoken agreement universally that unless someone has a secret weapon against bullies, they don’t say anything. Get the teacher on their side, or strip them of their popularity, and they are dust. 

Too bad that can’t happen with Bash. 

“Anyway.” Hidden says, “I want to say that I’m sorry for not telling the difference between you and him right away.”

“Bun, you’ve been saying sorry too much.”

Hidden rolls his eyes, “Don’t call me that. I would apologize, but apparently being a decent human being is a bad thing. I just want to say, I don’t care that you’re gay, unless you’re a massive perv. If so, I need to get you some help.” 

He tenses up. ‘Shit, he knows about the crush. I am so screwed.’ 

Immediately the other hero backtracks, “I mean you can talk to me about it. Not everyone here is verbally accepting, you know being afraid that their friends might say something bad about others on the spectrum. If you need an ear, I got four. Maybe we can talk about which guy we find cute.” He winks.

Phoenix is having a mental meltdown. This here is way better than he expected, and he notices he’s been quiet for too long. “You’re gay too?” Immediately saying those words, he face palms with his left hand.

Of course Hidden is gay, he literally just said that like two minutes ago. God, what is up with his mind today?

“Pan really. More attracted to personality, but they got to look somewhat decent.” Hidden chuckles. 

“Oh.” He sighs. “That’s nice, and I hope nobody discriminated against you. Those bigots are the worst.” 

“Kind of helps that my family is accepting toward this kind of thing. Dad’s a bit worried whenever I bring some guy friends besides by best friend. I mean, parents become some kind of inquisitioner when someone comes to their house and-well, they’re just curious.” Hidden scrunches up his nose, and sighs. He then shrugs, “That’s the way things are.”

He knows that the shrug pertains to the sudden headaches or choke ups that have lessen during their time together. Still, he can’t imagine how firm of a hold a kwami can have on his—or her—holder. Tennu did mention the bunny kwami is a bit temperamental, and he assumed he means controlling. It’s happened some nights when they aren’t on neutral topics like games or videos they watch, he learned Hidden watches his ChainFelz videos. He learned that Hidden would watch anything with a powerful—inspirational—message, which is one of the reasons why he likes art.

“I feel you. My parents do the same whenever they hear any news from me. Once they start, it’s like they can’t stop.” Phoenix says and he heads off the tracks that he was sitting on.

It isn’t safe to stay in one place for long, not to mention a McFist own theme park. They stay away from the cameras and the roboapes they’ll be alright. 

Hidden follows him. “Parents. Always asking questions, and can’t take the hint.”

‘Especially when your parents are well known in your country. Everything you do, you’re so called odd activities, which were just learning how to use a specialized camera and lighting.’ Phoenix thought. He doesn’t want to be an actor, he wants to be a director. ‘But nooo, I’m young. I have potential. I went to all the camps, only reason I did was because I want to hopefully be a producer. Heck, I want to try to be a stagehand, but no. ‘A Le Corre shouldn’t be like that. What would people say about the family? It would ruin us!’ Ha. More like broaden our horizons.’ 

Its nice to be away from his parents’ expectations. Lonely, but satisfying. He is a new person here, and that he be whoever he wants. 

“Yeah, but they always think they know what’s best for us. We have to make our own mistakes and learn from them.” 

Hidden suddenly says, “Have I ever told you how wise you are? That right there, is being wise.”

He smiles and shakes his head before realizing no one can see his embarrassment. “Thanks. You just know how to compliment a guy…hey, what exactly were you doing here? I was here with some friends trying to get to a few Halloween themed games not in this area.”

“Oh snap.” He turns around to see Hidden face palm. “My hot dog. I swear I’m going to kill my bro if he eats it. What am I saying? He totally ate it! I hope the hot dog stand is still open. I got to bail Phoenix, but you want to talk about anything call me. Well not anything, but you know. I got go save my food!” Hidden spazzes out before dropping to the ground and bolting away.

With Hidden left, Phoenix bellows out. God, classic Hidden. 

He looks down to the milling students, trickling in from the hidden niches in the theme park. Panic became tranquility when the day is done. People’s troubles are gone—at least the major ones—which is the finer points of being a hero. He’s glad he was chosen as a hero. Protecting them from everything, but also, it’s nice, seeing the different sides of people when they think they are interacting with a total stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Spinner. You always made everyone throw up...Randy and Howard definitely are mourning the loss of such a ride. 
> 
> Mirage can give your vice/neg trait/neg characteristic to you out in the open. If the story flowed what Past!Grey/Past!Luner from the summer, the MCs would face their second doubles. Randy's would have been hopelessness, and Jacques would have been stubbornness. I believe people can deal with their less than savory traits. 
> 
> Why is flirty Jacques/Phoenix bad? Keep in mind that he is still the new kid from another country. He doesn't want to wreck anything and isn't out of the closet. He is uncertain and afraid to tell a lot of people his orientation. He is concerned about his public image, has to maintain it, and he will tell some of his closets friends about it once he finds a way to talk about the spectrum to see how they react to others who don't fall under the "norms" of society. This also falls under HB because the two of them haven't really talked about others or people's relationships with them. 
> 
> Thank god no one saw fake Phoenix grope Hidden. 
> 
> Of course Randy mistakes his partner’s flirting to be just him being in the closet. Not like he’s trying to keep himself in check, like being forward. Also, F!Phoenix has game. Just a few minutes of existence, and he’s on second base while Jacques hasn’t even batted yet.


	30. A Demon and Spirit Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m not dead! I’ve had writer’s block on this chapter and VLD called to me during that time.
> 
> This is one of the more plot/lore heavy chapters I have planned out. While this chapter may be based on Spirit Week, it loosely follows it.
> 
> This chapter has been betad by ShadowDragon1335 so please thank her/him/them!

“This is it Cunningham, the day we have been waiting for. The end of Spirit Week. We cannot wonk this up,” Howard said as the two of them walk through the halls. 

Everyone has been getting ready, finishing last minute preparations for today. The halls are decorated with the school colors, orange and blue, and all that needs to be done is the bonfire. Classes already let out an hour early—typical procedure for the last day of Spirit Week—and the two of them are hanging out after school willingly without having to be in detention.

“Relax, we just need to get into a couple of photos and we’ll be remembered throughout history.” Randy said as he hangs his arm around Howard, and uses his other arm to make an arch over his head. “Nothing will stop us from getting in the yearbook. Nothing!”

A robot snake with wings and a spear tipped tail bursts into the room through the ceiling. Randy scowls at the thing, McFist should really keep the robots to school hours. Technically school is still in session, but that does not mean he could just be like, “Viceroy destroy those costumed clowns!” Doing that whenever he wants—mostly aiming for Phoenix—is a pain to deal with. 

This sucks, he didn’t even say the cursed words.

“Great, you jinxed us Cunningham!” Howard complains as he ducks behind the door they came out of.

“Howard relax. I got this, just going to Bu-”

“Don’t. You. Dare. Say. It.” Howard enunciates as he pokes his finger into Randy’s chest for every word, and Randy rolls his eyes. “Seriously bro, its super lame.”

Privately, Randy can think his bro can be a bit of a drama queen. Apparently when the two are going all out it isn’t dramatically, or just Howard, but him trying out his catch phrase is. Not bruce.

Randy goes behind the trashcan, holds his left wrist in front of him and says, “Ears out.”

Hidden Bun goes to the robot with his sword out, there is no way he’s going to risk it going loose on this important day. If it kills him he is going to get his picture in the yearbook, even a plague that houses all the spirit day photo even with McFist attempting to ruin today. Seriously the guy cannot let him, or Phoenix, catch a break even on one of the brucest days when school is still in session.

The snake strikes at him with its green spear tipped tail as Hidden holds his blade in front of him. He is struggling to hold the robot’s attack back, his feet sliding from the mechanical force trying to overpower him. Clenching his teeth, the teen moves to the side, and jumps back as the snake tries to skewer him. 

The snake eyes him warily, and the snake better feel threatened. He’s a freaking super hero who can catch some one ton snake’s strike, everyone should fear him. 

Hidden decides he should strike, get this fight over with before Principal Slimovitz comes in here. He doesn’t want to damage the room too badly because of the robot. Hidden holds his sword to the side and runs at the snake. He aims for the tail—he’d deal with that first so he won’t get stabbed—but the snake moves it’s tail. His sword slices the school mascot’s eye and he barely manages to roll out of the way before becoming a bunny kabob. 

Hidden imagines Nommi wincing in his head, but he ignores it. He looks to the wall, and starts running toward that. He jumps on the wall, running across it, and the snake slithers toward him. He sees that it attempts to cut him off, and he smirks, jumping toward the robot his sword raised. He slices the head of the snake from the middle, and the robot twitches with sparks coming from the damaged wires. The snake collapse on the lockers, and Hidden walks away to stand beside Howard.

“Ears in,” Hidden said, and he detransforms, leaving a smug purple hair teenager in his wake. “There we go Howard,” Randy brushes his hands, “pretty quick fight am I right? I’m getting good at this.”

Behind him there is a small explosion, and he turns around to see some of the lockers on the wall is destroyed from the snake detonating itself. 

“Yes, but it seems like you broke something you shouldn’t have.” Nommi frowns, the kwami is hovering beside the cracked yellow rock. 

“You did not deface school property on Spirit Day! Think of something!” Howard yells, noticing the damaged eye of the school mascot. 

Technically Randy already destroyed some of Norrisville High’s property with a large hole in the ground, and busted lockers.

“Um uh.” Randy frantically looks around, trying to find an idea.

“Dude Slimovitz is going to come in here with everyone else at 4:15, you got to think of something.”

Randy looks around until his eyes lands on the glue and paint cans lying off to the side. Everyone has been leaving them around as they were trying to decorate every hall for this special day. “I got it!” He turns his back to grab the things, and he fails to spot a dark red wisp come from the carp’s eye enter into Howard’s body.

Randy brings over the orange paint can, paint brush, and glue when Nommi shakes his head. “Don’t do it. It’s too late.”

“What do you mean by that you rat?” Howard quirks his eyebrow and Nommi kicks the human. 

“He means that the paint isn’t the right color.” The hero said as he puts the items to the side.

“Just for that comment I will not divulge my reasoning to you short one.” The kwami gives Howard a side glance before flying toward the door, “Come along Randy.”

“Wait Nommi! You aren’t supposed to be out! You’re the one who’s always straight lanced with it,” Randy stops and turns to his friend, “do not even try to get a picture with the carp when Principle Slimovitz shows up.”

“Relax, like I would pose in a pic without you beside me. Well maybe.” Howard says, tapping his chin.  
“Howard.”   
“Okay okay. I’ll just think of some poses. You’re such a buzzkill Cunningham.”

Randy would make a retort if he didn’t have to follow his kwami, who is flying ahead of him. He wonders what got the bunny worked up, he’s usually strict about remaining invisible to the rest of the high school populous. 

‘At least there isn’t any cameras.’ Randy thinks as he catches up to the floating long eared kwami. He sees the kwami phase through a dark classroom door, and he lifts an eyebrow at that. ‘Wonder why he hasn’t said anything about that bruce trick.’

The door unlocks from the inside, and Randy takes the message. He shuts the door behind him, and he doesn’t bother with flipping on the light with the sunlight pouring in from the windows. 

Randy sees Nommi’s back fur stand up, but he thinks it’s a trick of the limited light. His fur settles when the kwami turns to him.

“Two in one is more powerful than one and one.” Nommi sagely says, hovering over the closet desk.

“What does that even mean?” The miraculous user whines. “It could mean anything.” He stops himself from saying something absurd like making a comparison to food. Somehow he doubts it means corndogs, and he does not want to irritate Nommi right now. 

“It means you should be more aware of your surroundings.” Nommi sighs, sitting down on a desk. The kwami looks stressed, and he tries to lighten things up. Sometimes humor can diffuse the situation.

At least he managed to get some sort of answer off of Nommi, but it still does not account for his odd behavior with Howard. 

He babbles, “That doesn’t even make any sense. Unless it’s like a door and a wall, no, a door and a pillar. Like seriously, the interior in here changes constantly it’s crazy. Why was it so important to tell me to look out for a door and a pillar without Howard around? I mean, yeah he’ll be a shoob about it for like ten minutes top, but still.”

Unless the two in one is more powerful than one and one involves Howard somehow. He doesn’t know what it means.

Nommi rubs his eyes. “I’m going to rest, and be on guard.” The black and red rabbit flies to the inside of Randy’s jacket. 

The purple haired male huffs before shaking his head. Typical kwami behavior, attempting to get away from confrontations, and being as obscure as possible. Still, something is bothering him, and he wants to know what is wrong with him. Not to mention, the last part of what Nommi said, that he needs to be careful. The question is why he needs to be on guard, and what happened within a few minutes to cause this. 

‘What was bothering him so much that he had to tell me now,’ Randy wonders because that is the only logical thing that could have happened. He knows his little partner and friend, he wouldn’t say anything until a few weeks have passed—like how he told him that he ate his life rafts a month before he said anything to him—or he had to connect the dots to some of his problems. Even though he was wrong most of the time with the hints he would drop to him. Like he had to make sure that Nommi had to have an odd collection of food, even though he mainly eats fruits, he needs a wider variety to be considered to be healthy. 

He leaves the classroom, and goes back to the main area. Keeping his fingers crossed, he hopes that Howard’s not pissed at him. Realistically speaking, he will be, but not to the point where he flat out ignores him. 

He finds Howard looking around, curious about the open room he’s in, like he’s never been in there before. Maybe it’s some kind of attention seeking activity again, it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing he’s seen Howard do. Dancing without his shirt in a public mall is one of them. They did get some money off of that, and it wasn’t even from a bet.

“Hey, did they come in?” He asks and Howard frowns at him.

“Yeah. Stayed out like you said, but bro I hate you so much now.” Howard admits as he walks over to him. 

“Chill. There’s like four more pictures or something.” 

“Actually there’s five more.” Howard says, being his usual smart alack self.

“Close enough. Now let’s go to wherever Principle Slimovitz’s entourage is.”

“Come on, I got P Slim’s route all planned out,” Howard pulls out a map of the school and that is marked with blue lines. On the maps there are hastily scribbled circles in black ink with numbers inside. 

One was marked before the main staircases, right when people come from the entrance hall to this large room that divulges to different halls. Two is marked in a hallway, somewhere where the trophies are. Three is in the gym. Four is in the cafeteria. Five is in the library. Six is outside, and he assumes that the fire pit is the location. It’s tradition for the final picture to be during the bonfire. 

“How do you know all of this? I mean, yeah you’re head of the whole operation here. How did you know all about this,” he points at the map.

“That? Perks of being Heidi’s brother. She told me all of this when she was in ninth grade.” Howard starts walking to where the trophy room is. 

He follows, and says indigently, “What, you didn’t tell me about it? I thought we were bros.”

“I did tell you. Then we went to play Jigsaw Hackers Nine. Remember? We destroyed level twelve, the one where we destroyed that fairy in the forest pic and turned it into a clown puzzle.” 

Oh right. He remembers that. They patted themselves on the back with that. Now that he mentions it, he recalls Howard mention something about that. He said something once, before they went onto level thirteen.

The two of them try to get to the trophy case, but Randy realizes that by the time the two of them get there, Principle Slimovitz and whatever students were there, would already have the picture taken. The two of them head toward the gym. This way the two of them will have time to actually pose for something.

“We could have made it.” Howard grumbles under his breath as the two of them head toward the third circled spot.

“Right. How long was it when Slimovitz came to take a picture when I was gone?” Randy asks, keeping an eye on Howard.

He needs to make sure that his best friend is safe, and that nothing is going to happen. Nommi let go of a confrontation with the teen, and usually he would not let a single slight go unpunished. Not to mention he said to be careful, and he doesn’t know what the whole two is stronger than one deal he was spouting earlier. 

“It was like a minute after you left. Then he went on his merry way with like twelve other kids. Most were ninth graders.”

He nods and silence sets in comfortably between the two of them.

“You got a pose in mind? I’m doing the zombie first.” Howard inputs as they pass three students who are picking up the paint, paper, tape, and scissors from the floor.

“Eating an invisible sandwich. Classic.” He says before chuckling. He looks at Howard’s face and sees his face is at an impasse, like he didn’t find it amusing or a good idea. “Hey buddy you okay?”

“What? Cunningham did you drink something funny? Of course I’m good, why?” Howard folds his arms and stops in front of Randy.

“Well you didn’t really think the invisible sandwich was a good idea. It’s like you didn’t care about it.” He doesn’t bother even trying to maintain eye contact with the shorter male.

“Bro it’s just that I was thinking.” Randy looks at him with astonishment and Howard rolls his eyes. The orange haired teen punches the other’s arm before shoving his hands in his pocket. “Believe it or not I can think.” Howard starts to walk, and Randy trails after him.

“So what were you thinking about?”

“How to intercept P Slim. I mean this is a lot of walking for a few pictures.”

“It isn’t that much.” It’s a lot less than passing period for the whole day.

“It’s like walking to classes here, and last time I checked, school’s over.”

“Small price to pay for everyone to remember us,” Randy said nonchalantly as the two amble down to the gym hallway. 

“You can say that again. I hate walking.” Howard scruffs his shoe on the floor.

“Not as much as jogging, running, or tobogganing,” Randy helpfully adds.

Howard opens the main gym door, “You forgot carrots. Those things are horrible unless they’re boiled until their soft.”

There are students playing basketball on the far side of the court while the twirling squad and cheerleaders are practicing some of their routines on the opposing side. Other students are on the bleachers using their phones, their McPlayers, talking, drawing, or doing handstands. A good portion of high school students are in school waiting for the annual bonfire to start.

“They aren’t that bad.” He dully states after he looks around the gym.

Howard heads toward the bleachers. “I hate to say it Cunningham but you are a rabbit.” His friend gives him a look, and he frowns. He cannot believe he said that with people around.

“What the juice Howard!” Randy punches him in the arm.

“Ow! I didn’t mean it like that, jeez Cunningham take a chill pill with a slip for relaxation while you’re at it. Attacking p-”Howard halts his verbal tirade and Randy is grateful for that. 

His best friend seriously got close to revealing his activities as one of the superheroes of Norrisville. What if one of the twirlers or other students heard about it? It would spell disaster for him, being targeted by McFist on a civilian level, and he doesn’t think Nommi would stick around.

Randy sighs, managing to follow his best friend to the other end of the court. They might as well play with the basketball players, even if they aren’t a part of the team. It’s a good cover when they want to photo bomb the last day of Spirit Week. They can walk off in the middle before anyone can notice, or make up an excuse to get their backpacks from their lockers.

When the two got closer to the players he wasn’t expecting to see Cynthia scoring a three pointer—the equivalent to one on a half court—or the rest of her entourage. He notices that everyone she surrounds herself with at lunch is with her, along with Juggo and Greg surprisingly. He sees Bucky, Julian, and a few other people on the opposing team, from what their jerseys indicate. He’s got to say, he’s surprised at Bucky’s tenacity to be on defense, usually the guy is quick to turn tail at confrontations with others. Then again this is just a regular game, and it looks like there is another group lined up waiting for their turn on the half court. They are talking to Coach Green, and for once students are not actually terrified by him.

Randy looks at Howard, and he shrugs. “Maybe he’s toned it down for Spirit Week? He wasn’t intense like usual. I think his wife convinced him of it.”

“Wait Coach Green has a wife?” That’s news to him as the two are walking toward the end of the court.

“Uh yeah.” Howard said as he scratches his neck. “Didn’t you notice that one of the school’s counselors is Mrs. Green? That means she’s married.”

“Are you serious?” That sweet lady is married to a psycho who causes the most pain for students. The guy even manages to get kids stank’d from the sheer terror they were in.  
“As serious as the fact we have our monthly crash sesh.”

“Hey we don’t talk about it until like four days before,” Randy reprimands his friend before treading his fingers through his hair. “Their personalities are like total opposites!”

He hears the door open and he hopes that Principal Slimovitz is there.

“I know bro, I know. Maybe that’s what love is? Two people totally not meant to be because they would wonk it up, but it somehow caw caw!” Howard’s arms move around, an impressive emulation of a chicken as they pass by the players. 

Some of the teens he knows—Bucky, Cody, Jacques, and Isabella—give them an odd look as Bucky is trying to make a point. They ignore them, save Jacques who’s staring at Howard, and Randy chalks it up to some feelings about the previous stanking incident with Cynthia. 

“Okay dude, don’t need to rub that fear in. Pretty random, especially when we’re not at Cluckers.” Randy states as Howard settles down.

His friend ignores him and he stops. Randy was about to wave his hand in front of Howard’s face, to get any semblance of a reaction when he heard Bucky shout, “Look out!” 

Randy sees the basketball missed the hoop, it goes over the board that the hoop is screwed on. He was going to yank Howard out of the way when his friend starts to screech. An overreaction on his part because his bro wasn’t going to be hit by a basketball yet. 

“Howard, Randy out! We can’t have you causing a disturbance for our yearbook photo!” He hears the familiar voice of Slimovitz demand and he looks behind him.

Apparently the principal did come in with his entourage, and he was about to snap a picture with the twirlers. He was pointing at the door and glaring at the two of them. Yeah he gets it, Slimovitz made his point loud and clear.

Randy was already walking, and when he turns to look at his side he doesn’t see Howard. He turns around—completely ignoring some words Slimovitz is saying, something about detention if they aren’t gone within a minute—and sees Howard unresponsive. Again. Sighing, the teen grabs Howard’s collar and drags his friend across the gym. Howard starts to screech again, and Randy hushes him, and once again Howard is silent. He was staring at something behind them, and he doesn’t know what exactly until Howard snapped to his senses. 

Howard walks beside him before overtaking him, rushing from his humiliation. There aren’t that many students even laughing at him if Randy’s being honest. Most people right now don’t really care what’s going on, sure there’s a crowd, but they aren’t cohesive. Too many people interested in their own thing rather than their own humiliation.

That’s what he’s telling Howard right outside the gym anyway.

“Like twelve people were laughing, it wasn’t that bad. You got nervous when Slimovitz came up, that’s all.” Randy says, trying to cheer up Howard.

He’s going down the sympathetic route with his friend because if he’s a jerk it’s not going to help Howard’s hands and head since the teen is slamming both of them into the lockers.

“Stupid stupid stupid. Man I am a shoob. Why did I say that? What even came out of my mouth?” Howard wails as he continues to pound his head and slap the lockers. “Jesus f-“

“We do not drop the f-bomb.” Randy chides as he walks toward Howard, gently taking hold of his left arm to prevent further self-harm.

“I was an idiot! Now the school will remember us to be those two lame shoobs because I choked up.” Howard says, pounding on the lockers one last time. 

Randy keeps an eye on the vents in case any stank snakes decide to slither out of it. He does not plan on fighting the Sorcerer’s lackey’s today because Howard is upset. ‘We really need some kind of counseling program dealing with our negative emotions.’

“No one laughed much, it was just a couple of shoobs,” Randy begins as he puts his arm around Howard’s shoulder. “You’re just thinking too hard on those guys. What really matters is the majority. People were too focused on something else rather than us.”

“You mean it?”

“Duh.”

“You’re right for once Cunningham, who cares about that small incident when we can wow the whole entire school at the end of the year, or at the bonfire. Yes the bonfire! We can do something during it, like make up some kind of native dance that’ll wow everyone. We could get Morgan in on this.” Howard smirks and moves away from the lockers. 

Randy tries not to focus on the bright red circle on Howard’s forehead before responding. “We are still getting into the pictures right?”

“Of course we are, that’s our first step. It will be the key to people remembering us down the line. A trigger to everything we did here that is always positive and not us fooling around.”

“To be fair we’re always fooling around.” 

“Dude, stop ruining my moment,” Randy puts his hands up in surrender and Howard continues, “but yeah true. Just moments that makes us the brucest dudes, freshmen now, seniors later, since the foundation of Norrisville.”

“I didn’t even know that you knew the word foundation.”

“Cunningham.”

“Yeah?”

“Can it.” Howard glares momentarily before beginning to walk, “Now come on, the cafeteria is awaiting.”

“We could just wait for Slimovitz to get out, and walk with them outside.”

“Are you kidding me? He literally threw us out. We got to make it look like a coincidence.”

“Like the time with the ten dogs and the tarantula. Liberating those poor animals from their cages, and returning to the scene of the crime. Although the pet hamster shouldn’t have escaped from his ball.”

He winks. “Exactly.”

“You think it’s open? That could be our alibi.” Randy says after a while, ignoring the squirming of Nommi in his jacket pocket. 

“Oh it has to be. With all these hungry students waiting for s’mores and maybe some dogs. Damn…you got any quarters Cunningham? Just in case it’s not open. I kind of need to get some grub about now.”

“We split fifty-fifty of whatever snack you get from the vending machine.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Howard huffs.

The two get to the doors of the cafeteria and open them. There are some students here, one or two sparsely sitting in some tables. They do have food on them, and for that Randy is grateful for. His wallet will remain untouched another day because he knows for a fact that there is still lunch money in Howard’s account.

He goes to their usual table and waits for Howard to come back. 

“Pst. Randy.” Nommi whispers and he looks down. 

Nommi isn’t moving, but Randy knows that he is twitchy. He wonders what the kwami wants now after their little talk. Is it about Howard’s odd behavior because he became twitchy when he went outside the gym.

“Give me a minute.” Randy hisses under his breath.

Just as Randy gets up from his seat to head to the bathroom, he bumps into Jacques. Literally the brunet was standing right behind him, and his hand was outstretch, like he was going to pull back the seat beside him.

“Is Howard doing alright?” Jacques immediately asks and Randy is surprised.

Usually Jacques is mild mannered when he’s talking to him, during the rare instances when they aren’t saying hi in the halls. It’s nice to know he’s willing to talk to him, after what happened a few weeks ago. Still he can’t help but feel concerned about him, it’s not like him to act like that.

“Yes, why wouldn’t he be?” He answers, and he sees Jacques fold his arms across his chest. Sign of displeasure from his reply.

“You sure.”

“Positive. He acts like this sometimes. That incident was nothing compared to his other moments.” Now that he said that, Randy realizes that he shouldn’t have opened his mouth. 

The brunet narrows his eyes at him, and he’s starting to sweat. The look Jacques is giving him is one of suspicion and he does not like that. He glances to the cafeteria line when he hears someone clucking like a chicken. People are getting away from Howard because he is waving his arms about, and the guy even managed to drop his tray of a double serving of tatter tots and a smoothie. 

He’s got to admit, something is definitely up with Howard if he willingly dropped his food. Maybe the scene in the gym wasn’t for attention like he initially thought.

“Hahaha,” Randy laughs loudly, trying to get everyone’s attention. “Classic Howard, finally doing my dare from this morning now.” He moves away from being beside Jacques and grabs Howard’s arm. “Looks like you won the ten bucks! Come on.” 

Randy drags Howard away, heading toward the back cafeteria doors, and he passes his table while he’s at it. For some reason his buddy got louder before quieting when he got them to the door.

“What the juice is wrong with you? That’s like the second time today?” Randy yells as he takes his bro to the nearest water fountain to get himself sorted out.

No one’s by the water fountain close to the cafeteria, rarely anyone uses it because there is one close to the bathrooms inside the lunch room.

“I think I’m turning into Uncle Clyde! You got to fix me before it’s too late!” Howard shakes Randy by his jacket. “There’s going to be two turkey weirdos at Thanksgiving this year. No one’s going to look me in the eye after it. I might not get bruce presents this year!”

“We can fix this man. We can talk to the counselors or something.” Randy said before he feels Nommi moving around. “I ugh, got to go to, you know.”

“Of course. Choosing him over me.” Howard complains before grumbling under his breath. “His problems are always more important than mine.”

He doesn’t bother to retort. Whatever Nommi warned him about earlier happened to Howard. Two in one is more powerful than one and one. It definitely involves Howard, but what exactly happened to Howard to make him this way. He would never be willing to drop his food, even if he was acting like his Uncle Clyde. 

Randy locks himself into the first stall in the bathroom. “Okay what’s up? What’s wrong with Howard?”

“This is happening too fast.” Nommi mutters as he flies out of the jacket pocket.

“What are you talking about?”

“When you broke the stone, you unleashed the Tengu, a demon that was acting as a barrier between the world, and the Sorcerer.” Nommi explains as sits down on Randy’s shoulder.

“So, you’re telling me, when I smashed open the rock, I released some supernatural creature that’s the jailer for the Sorcerer.” Randy turns his head to see Nommi nodding. “What exactly is Tengu doing then? He’s possessing Howard or something. Why would he be acting like a chicken?”

“I don’t know.” The least assuring words he ever heard coming from Nommi’s mouth. “What I do know is that Tengu has been near his his trigger where he’s going to eventually overtake him.”

“What?!”

“You’re over reacting.”

Over reacting? His best friend is possessed because of him, and he might not have him back in his life. Howard, the personality of his friend, could die. 

“Oh my god.”

“You can’t fix this.” 

“Wow very reassuring, I can’t save my best friend. I can’t do anything even though I caused him pain. I-I practically killed him.” He’s starting to feel dizzy. His eyes are starting to water. He sits down on the toilet seat and puts his hand on his forehead. 

He feels a soft paw hit his face. “Snap out of it. You might not be able to help him, but Phoenix can.”

“What do you mean?” He looks at Nommi, the kwami is floating close to his face with his eyes narrowing at him. He looks pissed, but he knows that he’s concerned. He’s been partnered with him for too long, and he’s slowly becoming an expert on facial expressions. 

“Tengu is fire based, and he’ll naturally be drawn to Phoenix. He’ll see that Phoenix is a better host than Howard.” 

Randy hears a loud caw and the building rattles. Something shatters, and he’s out the locked stall in an instant. Nommi curses and he mutters under his breath. He barely caught the words, something about love sick fools and birds. He ignores the comment. “Ears out!” With the transformation Hidden bursts out of the bathroom.

‘How will we beat Phoenix if the Tengu decides to go to him?’ Hidden directs the question to Nommi as he looks around the hall. 

He spots three broken windows, all large, and he sees that the windows in the cafeteria were broken as well.

‘Do you trust me?’ Nommi asks and he hums as he jumps out the window. ‘I have a plan with Phoenix’s partner. If things go down like they should, Tengu will definitely go to Phoenix. Phoenix will know the plan.’

On one hand Hidden wonders how Nommi can commune with another kwami. He puts the question on hold as he goes into the cafeteria and sees a giant orange and blue bird terrorizing a group of students who were unfortunate enough to be herded into a corner.

Hidden doesn’t know what to do except grab the nearest chair and throws it at the Tengu.

‘Sorry about this Howard,’ he thought as the Tengu turns his head toward him, glaring at him with glowing red eyes. The Tengu steps toward him, and Hidden takes a step back. He makes a show to grab another chair, and chunk it at him. This time the Tengu used his wings to bat the offending projectile away. The demonic bird caws out loud and flaps his wings. 

Hidden smirks as the bird flies at him, he manages to dodge at the last second, but was distracted when he looked over at the corner to see that no one was there anymore. The Tengu managed to push him with his beak into the wall. He grunts in pain before lifting his fist that’s between his body and the Tengu, he smashes it into the Tengu’s beak. The Tengu screeches and he manages to get away from him away from him while the demon touches his face with his handlike wings.

The Tengu looks confused, like he couldn’t focus on anything. Hidden takes the opportunity to get away from the wall and jump out through one of the broken windows. He plans on fighting the bird demon outside rather taking the fight outside rather than inside. At least there is no chance that the Tengu will accidentally destroy part of the school.

He hears the Tengu squawking in anger and the shattering of glass behind him. Hidden takes out his sword and spreads his feet apart. His sword is diagonal from his right shoulder, prepping to slash the demon. Just as Hidden braced himself for the Tengu to attack he sees that the demon is no longer glaring at him with his glowing red eyes. Instead, the Tengu is looking to the left. Hidden turns to see what managed to draw the Tengu’s attention away from him, after all, it is short of a miracle for the demon to not act like he wants to bite his head off from that cheap blow.

Jacques POV

Phoenix knew something was up with Howard since the teen caused a scene in the gym. He saw the teen’s eyes glow red, and he wanted to investigate the phenomenon because in his experience, any kind of oddities means the Sorcerer is up to his usual activities. Except, the teen didn’t turn into a rampaging akuma. No, instead he had to wait for the teen to become a giant bird like creature, cornering students in search of someone. 

The searching bit came from Tennu who barely managed to explain before he transformed that the demon possessing Howard was actually looking for him. Very reassuring, and he transformed right in the hallway since everyone already hightailed it out of there.

He got onto the roof, and was about to bind the demon with his feathers when the demon turns his head before he shot his weapon. The demon moves, turns, and extends its wings, positioning itself to take to fly. With one flap, it is in the sky about fifty meters in the air. With two flaps, it positions itself toward him. Three flaps, the orange and white bird recedes, leaving only dark red, a white beak, and a red tuff around it’s neck, similar to Tennu. He barely notices a body falling to the ground as he stands his ground, his own weapon, ironically a wing, aimed at the demon. 

His feet are planted to the roof, he doesn’t feel dread, he feels something else, like his blood rushing all around his body. Strange. Phoenix doesn’t have time to ponder on his body’s physiology as the demon is in front of him when he flaps his wings one last time. 

His body is hot, he feels elated, not his fear, but from pure happiness. He sees images, flashes of a cold dark place. There are pipes. A sewer? The images promptly shifts to a cliff. There is no plants growing for kilometers, and it seems that he has an aerial view of the place, like he’s actually flying.

The demon’s memories, Phoenix speculates because the only time he’s been in the air is when he’s on an airplane.

It’s strange how he can see this. The two different memories, confined versus freedom. It’s sort of being stuck on the ground when he’s not Phoenix in comparison to him swinging across buildings in his free time.

The image shifts again, and he finds himself somewhere else. Some kind of forest area where there was some kind of being—definitely not human—talking in a language unknown to him. There is hissing, noises he doesn’t know a human is able to produce with the back of their throats, and he can tell body language is part of it as well. Whatever the thing is in front of him—so bright—it touched him—the demon—and something…shifted. 

He can’t properly explain it, and he struggles to keep staring at the image because his eyes are starting to hurt. His head is pounding.

YoU. WhY dO yOu RuIn-? 

The loud disembodied voice is guttural, and he knows it’s the demon. His head feels like splitting and he grips his hair. When the demon was speaking—thinking—he couldn’t help but feel like his bones were rattling.

-ePt YoU kId. LeT mE sTaY…eRiOuSlY?! i JuSt…FiNe. KiD’s HuRt? ThEy DoN’t MaKe HuMaNs LiKe ThEy UsEd To.

The demon stopped talking; although, if Phoenix was being honest, it sounds like the demon was screaming in his ear before moving away and back again. He feels like something is ripped from him, but the feeling vanishes. He opens his eyes—when did he close them—and finds himself staring into Hidden’s electric blue eyes. He sees the male’s lips moving, but he can’t help but just stare at how his black mask highlights his hair. 

He shakes his head, and feels that his scalp is hurting from how strong his grip is. He lowers his arms and sees something weird. His weapon—a pristine wing on his left forearm that extends past his hand—is silver. His costume is dark red instead of the multi-colour of red, orange, and yellow. ‘Side effect of a demon possessing you. Looks pretty bruce.’

“When did you get here?” Phoenix finally says, and he clears his throat. It’s like he just woke up from sleeping for ten hours, and his voice is gritty from disuse.

“Dude are you okay? Seriously you were out of it. Like even the kid down below wasn’t like that, and you seriously were acting wonked up. You wouldn’t respond at all when I called for you down there, and you look so different.” Hidden says, his words gushing out like he wouldn’t take a breath when he’s worried about him. “You weren’t responding even when I was right in front of you. I thought I lost you, and.”

‘Isn’t that cute?’ He grins before saying. “I’m still a little out of sorts. Can you tell me what happened? I have a headache the size of Australia.”

“Yeah. You were like twitching a bit before you grabbed your hair. Your costume completely changed, now you look like some kind of dark avenger of the night.” Hidden pokes his weapon before yanking his pointer finger away, “Ouch! That thing feels like you literally dipped it in the fire.”

Slight annoyance. Confusion. Relief. Concern. 

Phoenix tries to make sense of these sudden emotions. He’s baffled at this point, and he figures his brain is trying to make sense of his sudden possession. At least his costume decided to go back to the way it was.

“You okay?” He touches the other’s fingers, trying to see if Hidden somehow is bleeding.

“Yeah.”

Relief. Concern. Anxious. 

Phoenix is coming to terms that these aren’t what he’s feeling right now. It seems detached, like he’s observing something, but it’s also affecting him in some way.

“Are you sure?” He stresses, gripping the other’s hand.

“I’m positive. I was worried that you were going to go all psycho with the costume change.” Hidden’s lip twitches up, and he eases his hand out of his hold. “Anyway I need to see how the student is holding up. He doesn’t have kwamis like us, maybe that’s why he became a chicken.”

Anxious. False happiness. Concern. Worry. 

He doesn’t want Hidden to leave, and he barely stops himself from gripping his crush’s upper arm. He can’t be selfish, even if he wants to. Howard had to experience being a puppet—one that was acting oddly with his eyes glowing red—for a demon a lot longer than him. It could have lasted for an hour before the symptoms appeared. He feels ashamed that he couldn’t hold out longer than five minutes when he was following the McSquiddles loving teen for about twenty minutes. 

He looks down on the two, seeing Hidden put his arm around the other’s shoulders and he can’t help but feel irritated, but also touched. There Hidden is, helping out a student that insulted him on multiple occasions, yet he’s willing to provide help. The red head has enough strength to haul the teen to the closest doors, and he hears a faint laughter from the two of them. He sees Hidden’s face look up to the rooftops before he opens the door for Howard.

Concern. Joy.

Phoenix sighs before jumping to the ground and going to a lone open window. He goes through it before shutting it, and he detrasforms. Jacques looks at Tennu, who looks like he’s been crying.

“Are you okay? I mean it was unexpected that the demon came to us. Did he hurt you?” Jacques asks as the kwami wipes his eyes.

“I’ll be okay. You alright?” Tennu deflects the question as he flies to his neck scarf.

“Don’t worry about me, I can go to the nurse for some headache medication. I’m worried about you. Did the demon hurt you?” Jacques inquires again, more forceful than the first time since Tennu is avoiding the question.

“I’ll be alright. We can talk in the house, your friends are looking for you. Do not say anything about this to Damian. Please Jacques.” Tennu sounds defeated, like he has no will, and that alarms him. 

“Fine.” He won’t bring it up right now, but he will later.

Jacques leaves the room that he was in when he feels Tennu go deeper in between his scarf, where he’s resting between his two clavicles. 

He tromps his way to the gym, clenching his fists, before sighing. He knows that Tennu is abstaining from revealing what’s bothering him, but he can’t help but shake the feeling that he knows the demon. The way he looked and sounded was like someone just found their friend after a long time. Despite that, his irritation—Tennu not saying anything—is not just that, but he wants to the nurse’s office. He can’t since he does not want to deal with Howard. He does not want to deal with the teen right now, especially when he’s conflicted on what he wants to do. He wants to help out Tennu, but he needs to fill the status quo. He doesn’t mind hanging around Cody, Isabella, Cynthia, or Darcy, but he wants to be with Tennu right now, even though the kwami said he should go to his friends. Clearly his kwami’s health is consequential compared to being around his friends. He feels awful from being possessed, he can’t help but wonder how horrible Tennu is feeling now.

Just as he was about to open the gym doors, it opens, and it almost smacks him in the face.

“Sorry man. Oh Jacq? I was going to look for you. Everybody left to the bonfire already. I’d hate to say this, but do you have a bowel problem?” Isabella asks and he can feel his face heating up. 

“Uh…” He trails off, hiding his face as he walks beside his friend.

“I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that. It was obvious, and I shouldn’t have opened my mouth.” Isabella immediately says, attempting to rectify the situation.

“Does everyone think that?” He asks.

“Everyone in our close friend group.”

Jacques groans. There goes his shot at normalcy in an American school. He wonders how long everyone has said that, then again he has been getting creative with his excuses to leave, or sneak off into a room whenever something is attacking Norrisville High. 

“Don’t worry about it, we love you just the way you are.” Isabella said, punching his upper arm.

“Is it your goal to embarrass me? If so, it’s working.”

“Ah yes, Dr. Isa with her deviously evil plans to cause misery to those around her has succeeded! Hahahahaha!” Jacques has to say, the red head looks ridiculous with her head tilted back as she dramatically laughs. “But seriously we do care and we all hope you can get through this problem.”

Jacques opens the door out of the building. “It comes and goes,” he lies smoothly before shutting the door. “Why did everyone leave before I got here? I thought we were all going to go together.”

“Well Cory wanted to make sure we got to sit on the logs. Those privileges are gone in an instant from what I hear from the rumor mill. Cynthia wanted to stay behind, I don’t know if it’s to see you or because she was on a winning streak.” Isabella admits as they draw nearing to the bonfire. 

“I think it’s both to be honest.” He lowly says, “I don’t want to break her heart. I know she likes me, but I prefer the two of us stick to being friends.”

Isabella whispers, “Jacq. Cynthia isn’t like that. If you think that she’ll break away from us because one measly little confession then you seriously need to get off your high horse.” The teen punches him for good measure. “She may act a bit prissy, but she’s got a good heart. She doesn’t drop friends like that. Now then…Hey guys! Look who I brought!”

He sees Cory lying down on his girlfriend’s lap, and his feet are dangling off the log. Darcy is sitting right next to Cynthia at the end, and the blonde seems to be explaining something with gusto before calming down when she sees him.

“Jacq! Come on, we saved you two a seat. Cory put your feet down and sit up properly.” Cynthia orders and Cory rolls his eyes before acquiescing to her demand. 

“So I was thinking about us taking a selfie. Make little sis jealous for missing out because of a little col.” Cory says as he got out his phone.

“Wouldn’t it be better if we were having hot dogs and s’mores in our hands?” Melissa asks, and Cory turns to her before kissing her one her cheek.

“Sweetheart, you are a treat.”

It was nice evening by the bonfire. He can’t say that he didn’t not like it. It was fun. Everyone was happy, and he managed to try some s’mores that he’s heard people rave about. He’s never had any before, not going to any camping trips when he was young, but he can’t help but have more chocolate mushed in-between his runny marshmallow and graham crackers. 

Everyone managed to get that picture, and Cory certainly kept taking pictures of everyone. Heck, they even managed to be in the picture for the yearbook under the Spirit Week section that is bound to have all the pictures printed out at the end of the year.

Mrs. Jefferson picked him up at seven, and he had to say goodbye to his friends before she took him home. He ate dinner with the family, talked to them about his day, and they asked if there was any new akuma attacks. He didn’t say anything about the demon, not many people even saw it, or were even aware of the problem so he didn’t mention it. 

Finally, after all that time, hours upon restraining his curiosity, he went into his room and Tennu got out. The bird kwami immediately went to the desk where he keeps beef jerky, phased into it, and phased out with the back in hand. 

“You’re feeling better right?” He asks after his kwami literally stuffs himself with three large pieces of jerky in his mouth in under a minute. 

“Yeah yeah, you have questions right?” Jacques nods. “Alright. I’ll talk about it just for today. After this, no more discussions of the matter.”

“You know the demon.” He states and Tennu moves his hand, extending it and opening his palm, showing him to continue. “How?” 

“Would you believe me if I say that Tengu, the demon, is very important in keeping the Sorcerer sealed away?”

“He is? Then why did he possess Howard and me? It seemed like he would destroy something.”

Tennu snorts. “Wouldn’t you want to stretch out your wings from being sealed in a rock, keeping one of the strongest beings in existence from causing chaos in the world? Where you are ripped away for eight hundred years from the one being you care for? Where you can get a taste of your original power that we had to transfer because protection is needed rather than destruction. No, I understand him perfectly even though his methods were…harsh.”

“So you two are a thing who can share your power. That I can’t believe because you two are completely different. He’s a demon, and you are,” there are no words to describe Tennu. Nothing can describe him French or English, “you. It’s just weird that you two can do that. I mean, it was like a merger rather than a combo if you catch my drift.”

“Oh that. We both shared a body at one point. That was way after the time he tried to eat me, then decided not to. Then after that we became one. It was the best time in my entire existence.” Tennu wistfully stares at the jerky in his hands, and doesn’t bother to eat it.

One, Jacques cannot fathom how someone can be in love with something that actually ate you. 

“Alright.”

“You don’t believe me. Oh well your loss.” Tennu shrugs, “You feel any different?”

“No, why? Did something go wrong with the possession?”

“Nothing went wrong per say, more like a power boost. Eh maybe it’ll come in the future.”

“Is it because he accepted me? You said that the two of you share your power, or you swapped a bit of it.”

“Yep, nailed it in the head with the second option. I’m so bragging to Noms that I got the smarter partner. Cranky bastard complains about his kid not making connections.”

“Hey Hidden is smart!” He argues before locking his jaw. He was too loud in the house, and hopes that no one comes to his room.

He doesn’t hear any footsteps coming to his room, and he relaxes.

“Not saying the kid isn’t, he can make some good plans, but some of the things don’t quite click unless it actually happens.”

He opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it. It’s not like he knows what his partner is thinking. He settles for crossing his arms and saying, “Back to the subject.”

“Give me a second. What did I say? New powers? No, after that…Got it! The two of us do work unbalanced after a while. He mainly has my protection, while I have the destruction. You, as Phoenix, is sort of like our child of fire and passion. Well, you already know why I chose you as Phoenix, it’s because of the passion you have burns the brightest.”

“Nice analogy.”

“Thank you, I’ve been waiting to use that for a long time.”

The two are silent for a few moments, and Jacques thinks back to when he was possessed. He saw some images, but he doesn’t want to share them. It seems personal, and he doesn’t know how Tennu would act. He’s open, but also sullen in his reminisce. 

He remembers feeling emotions, different from his own, and distant. “There was one instant. Emotions. I could feel something that wasn’t for me if you understand. I’m trying to make sense of it, but…” 

“Was this before or after your costume changed.”

“It happened right when he touched the wing. Do you think those were his emotions?”

“I’m going to say yes. This never happened before.” Tennu muses before taking a bite out of the jerky. 

“So nothing bad is going to happen from this?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tennu and Nommi can send little warnings that something came up. The intent/emotion is there, but the words not so much, which is why they rely on the Messenger occasionally. These two are really bad at communicating with their humans as you can see here. 
> 
> Fair warning, Phoenix is going to act a bit out of sorts with his emotions in costume because of Tengu. It’ll be prominent in 13.5 which will take place on Wednesday.
> 
> The god of fire and protection is Tennu and Tengu is a fire demon of destruction and passion—the one that someone thinks about when they hear the word hedonism. Tengu ate Tennu, and the god annoyed him with his talking, but he didn’t digest him because keeping Tennu alive increased his fire power. Tennu got out after saying he wouldn’t talk a lot and he’d keep Tengu company because he knows how lonely journeying alone can be (he got out because he eats Tengu’s food, so technically the demon’s eating for two). After a while they formed a companionship before falling in love. They decided to combine, forming a being called Ten, which threw their world into discord. Not many would interact with them, but one lone god decided to befriend them.


	31. Monster Klub Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came around two days after writing the chapter of Howard and Randy being judges for the school talent show. 
> 
> Bucky and an oc are part of the Monster Klub.

“What the juice is wrong with you two?!” Phoenix snarls, towering over Howard and Randy in the classroom used for detention. The classroom is deserted; the students already fled when the six akumas were running around.

The two of them were minding their own business after the whole Monster Klub debacle that went down. Randy just came back from slicing the twenty sided dice, allowing the whole Klub—plus Greg—to be destank’d. Not to mention killing some spiders even though his partner burned some of them.

When Phoenix came into the cafeteria, the two of them just got it, looking around frantically, and he was fighting to glare them down. He knew his partner was pissed from how tense he was, but then hero locked his eyes on them. Phoenix manhandled them into two desks, and the two of them plopped in their seats. Randy’s lucky that he was just dragged by his sleeve instead of the collar of his jacket bearing the brunt of his partner’s right hand. Howard’s collar isn’t looking too well, with the fabric destroyed and wrinkled.

“I do not know what the juice you’re talking about,” Howard said as Randy is rubbing his tailbone. His friend glances over at him with some fright, trying to commune what set off his partner.

Randy only shrugged as Phoenix got in Howard’s face. The beak of his mask is dangerously close to his nose as the brunet is glaring at him. “You two know what did. Always causing trouble for both of us. Especially causing my Bun trouble.”

Oh, yeah. Randy can see where this is going. Six akumas to handle, all powers causing problems when they had to deal with them. Trying not to get their heads struck by a bo staff, hit by pins that cause uncontrollable laughter, shockwaves or super strength, mirror clones of their worst aspects, a high jumping akuma damaging the area he lands in, and someone who can control freakishly humongous spiders. 

‘No wonder he’s pissed, but Phoenix doesn’t seem the type to blow up over this. I should have stayed after taking care of the spiders. Did he seriously transform just to teach us a lesson? He had to use Cursed Flames before coming back to deal with Mirage.’ He thought as he stealthily tries to get out of his desk.

Keyword: tries. Just as he was about to get up, Phoenix whips his head to give him a pointed glare that seems to say, “Stay seated.” He complies with the silent threat, and he can feel sweat on the back of his neck start to form. 

‘No wonder akumas are more threatened by him,’ Randy mentally comments as Phoenix moves his face from Howard’s face. His friend sighs in relief before crossing his arms. 

“We uh didn’t mean for everything to get wonked up today,” Randy hesitantly states. He’s trying to find a way to diffuse the situation without his partner acting irrationally.

He has been acting temperamental lately, Randy reminds himself as he watches the teen in question pacing in front of them. 

“Yeah,” Howard abruptly interrupts, “it was an accident, we swear. Right Cunningham?” Howard looks at him and he nods frantically.

“What did you say to them?” Phoenix hisses, “six students were stank’d because of you two.”

“Actually it was Julian.” Howard confesses and Randy gaps at him. 

You do not throw someone under the bus without them there. It is like against the bro code. Then again, Randy has to admit, despite them hanging around Julian, Howard still doesn’t consider him as a bro. At least his friend has a better disposition toward Julian, not quite up to friend status, but it’s getting there.

“See, me and Cunningham sort of noticed that when people get stank’d they become monsters.”

“Akumas,” Randy helpfully adds to lessen the hero’s ire. He can just tell he’s frowning or scowling from the way his eyebrows are cross and the intense look in his eyes.

“Right, akumas. Julian thought becoming one was something else, and that isn’t important right now.” Phoenix’s eyebrow raises right there. “We said something about it as we were playing a game to get back at a few people. Not real, make-believe, was lame when we started and still is. Anyway, we sort of said something about it, and then Julian said a few some secrets of everyone at the table. People got akumatized? Stank’d? Whatever then Bunny—“

“Bun, Hidden, or Hidden Bun. I’m allowed to call him Bunny.” Phoenix hisses before his tone evolves into something softer.

Howard glances at Randy, and he reads his expression. He just shrugs, Phoenix never called him Bunny before.

“Bun,” Howard stresses and Randy see’s Phoenix fingers twitch, “comes in before you did. I think you saw Julian latching onto him and you then he got stank’d.”

“Is that true?” The hero’s voice is devoid of emotion, no influxes when he turns to Randy.

“Yeah that is what happened. We swear it’s not going to happen again. Won’t even say it again.” Randy babbles as he notices the tension in Phoenix’s body lessens, but it is minuscule. 

“We already have too much to deal with, so I suggest you keep a reign on your mouths or else we are going to have some problems. That’s a promise.” Phoenix menacingly states as he struts to the windows. He opens it, but before he leaves he gives some parting advice, “You two are on the list.”

The two watch as Phoenix vaults up the wall, and they are silent for a moment.

“What the hell Cunningham? Your little partner, who calls you Bunny, and I can’t do that apparently, threatens to roast us alive.” 

“I’m not in control with whatever he does. He shouldn’t call me Bunny. It’s freaking Hidden, Pho Pho should get the memo.”

“Pho Pho?” Howard snorts, “What the two of you got pet names or something. You two dating.”

“What? No. Just doing that to get back at him. He’s acting wonking weird if you ask me.”

“It’s not getting back if he isn’t there,” Howard dryly states before insinuating his observation. “Seems like the two of you have something going on.”

“Howard, listen buddy, pal, my bro. Phoenix’s going through some weird things especially what happened last week.”

“Yeah on a Friday. It’s Tuesday Cunningham, he’s freaking me out here. Getting all creepy.”

“He’s just concerned about me running dry. Do you know how often I got to neutralize the stank? Like a bagillion times.”

“Right, keep on telling yourself that.” Howard rolls his eyes.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Just give it a break Cunningham. Come on, we still have some time before lunch ends, and I want to get a mean serving of meatloaf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soon it is the anniversary of HB & P! Too bad the following chapter isn’t complete, but I will do my best to finish it by Sunday. No promises though, it’s longer than originally planned from last summer, but we are entering a arc with Jacques.
> 
> The Monster Klub gained two more members, Greg and Bucky; although, Bucky is more of a honorary member who occasionally sits with them when he’s not with the band kids. 
> 
> Remember you have the Bo Master, Ding Strength, Spider Wizard, Mirage, The Clown, and Jumpy to deal with. So you have a someone willing to stab you, someone with insane strength/can cause your eardrums to potentially burst, control spiders, make a worse version of yourself under his control, someone who can make you laugh every time you’re hit, and a guy who can jump high and crack the ground beneath him.


	32. Of Appreciation and Plot

Randy gets out of his first period class and Theresa confronts him. It's unusual to see her waiting outside of Mr. Bannister's class. She's pretty nice to talk to, the two hang out occasionally throughout the year, even after the whole incident went down a week prior.

He notices something is wrong with Theresa, she is looking frantically at her phone, then at the door, and she's sweating. She seems panicked despite her being assertive when she walked across the hall to confront him.

"Randy," Theresa says and before she could speak he cut her off.

"Are you okay? Take a deep breath and breathe." He fusses, moving to the side to not block the wave of students hurrying to leave the first class of the day.

"Yeah. Yes I am, but is Debbie in there?" Theresa says, looking distressed as she tries to peer into the room to see the high school journalist.

"Kang didn't come in today." Howard said from behind him.

"It's just that she hasn't answered any of my texts, and usually she's prompt about anything going on in her life."

"Maybe she's facing an emergency?" He suggests, attempting to be helpful.

"She got into a car crash and she's in the hospital in pain." Theresa theorizes and she is holding her hand in front of her mouth. "She said she was in the car today around seven, but it's already nine forty-five and." Theresa looks like she's about to burst into tears.

Randy puts his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she put her phone ringtone on mute. Didn't you say that she goes early to the journalism room to do something? Did you look there?"

"Yeah, and if Kang is in a accident she would have said something by now."

"No, not yet," the teen shakes her head. "I'm going to at lunch if she doesn't answer me."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He offers and he feels Howard's elbow jab into his back. Randy moves his foot back to stomp on Howard's foot.

"Yeah that would be great." Theresa said as Howard yelps behind him. "Meet me in front of the cafeteria doors. Not the ones beside the lunch line but across from it. Thanks again Randy."

Theresa moves a lock of her hair behind her ear before leaving. As she heads to class, Randy sees a girl in black close her locker, and walks through a crowd of people.

'She should seriously start shoving them, she might be late.' Randy thought before adjusting his backpack strap.

The two are quiet in the bustling hallway before Howard jabs him in the side. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Dude you signed yourself to go look for Kang," Howard says as he walks to their next class.

"And? Theresa was about to cry. I was just being nice."

"And preventing another stankage," Howard mutters but Randy catches it.

"It is so bruce to let a girl cry." Randy rolls his eyes, "Besides it's not going to take long, maybe like twenty minutes."

"You are going alone Cunningham, I'm going to be sitting at our table by myself eating my meatball sandwich. Thinking about how my best bro betrayed me during the most sacred of time in school. Alone to eat and not to steal food off your tray when you're not looking."

"You can sit by Julian, Greg, Bucky, Juggo, and Dave so you won't be lonely."

Howard crosses his hands and shakes his head, "No! If I do that the third time it's going to become a thing, and I don't want to sit by those shoobs."

"Didn't we have a great time before? I mean it's not like Monster Klub is always role playing scenarios about real people. Last time was great." He said as they walk into class.

"Ugh fine, I'll sit by my backup friends, but you better not do this again." Howard says as he puts his backpack down at his seat.

Randy shrugs, no promises on his end. He didn't even include Howard because he knows how his friend gets when he has to do something helpful towards people.

Howard has been sulking the past couple of hours, and already it's the end of P.E., so his friend has to suck it up.

"You want to walk with Julian?" He asks as Howard puts on his shirt.

The orange haired teen glares, "No. I'll sit by them when I get in the caféteria, no need for everyone to see me and lower my school cred."

He's glad that Howard sort of mellowed out throughout the day. Still he's resisting, but that is classic Weinerman behavior right there.

'I think our cred already lowered when we were right next to the big akuma attack.' Randy holds his tongue from voicing that thought. He wants Howard to be okay, not work him up to the point where they make a new scene, that would be horrible. They tend to find themselves in there when they haven't planned what to do at least a day or so. Aka spontaneous equals bad, thus destroying some of the cred, or gaining it, if it somehow turns out to be a good thing.

"I doubt it Howard," Randy said as he slips his shirt on and grabs his backpack. He puts it beside the bench and ties his shoes.

"You're right." Howard is tapping his foot for him to be done.

They both are quiet for a bit, as Randy ties his shoe.

"I still think this is stupid. I mean helping out Fowler to get Kang, nothing is going to happen."

"Still doesn't mean that I can't help her."

Howard frowns before snapping his fingers. "You just want to spend time with Fowler!"

Randy smacks his hand against Howard's mouth, "Dude! Quiet down, don't spread any rumors." He hisses before looking around the locker room. Specifically, to the back where Bash and the rest of his cronies are at. He does not want to get bullied. "Do not, I just think she's pretty nice, I don't want to get called a shoob by Bash and end up in the trash again. I'm just trying to be nice ya know, something you should try sometimes."

"I'd have you know I do one kind thing a week for good karma." Howard said after he tears Randy's hand off of his mouth. "

"That doesn't...work." Randy gets up and lines up in the hallway, waiting for the bell to ring.

He shrugs and the bell rings. "I still get presents at Christmas." Howard leaves Randy behind, where the taller teen catch up to him.

Randy opens his mouth, about to comment, and closes it. He opens it again and says, "I have nothing to say."

"Good, I have nothing to say to you too."

"But you just said something."

"I know what I said Cunningham! Don't be such a shoob."

"Howard Randall!" The two hear Julian call out to them from somewhere behind them.

Howard picks up the pace, and Randy follows suit. "This is all your fault Cunningham."

"My fault, we're ignoring Julian so you don't have to walk with him."

"Because you want to help Fowler, god Cunningham get with the memo." Howard rolls his eyes as he makes a beeline to the cafeteria.

Howard goes through the doors and doesn't bother to stop and say goodbye. "Well thanks anyway." Randy calls out, crossing his arms as he waits beside the doors for Theresa.

He waits a few moments and sees Julian panting. The goth is sweating, and he wipes his forehead with his hand. "I finally caught up to you Randall. I was calling for you and Howard earlier."

"Oh, sorry, didn't hear you. And I told you to call me Randy." He doesn't look anywhere near Julian.

"That's alright Randy," Julian gets knocked over by a football player slamming into his frame. "Ow." He rubs his shoulder and stands near the wall, right next to Randy. "I see why you choose to stand here."

"Yeah." He nods his head, giving the goth a weird look. "Hey Julian, why aren't you inside yet?"

"Well I'm talking to you." Julian innocently replies, like he couldn't understand why he would be standing alone. "Why aren't you with Howard, aren't you two attached to the hip?"

"Well I'm waiting for someone to help her out, and Howard doesn't want to wait outside for me." He said and notices Cody and his group.

He waves at the brunet, and Cody waves back at him. He wouldn't mind talking to the teen, but Cynthia is still pissed at him, and surprisingly Jacques is as well. He doesn't know what exactly did he do to piss the Frenchman off, he's going to be honest, Howard and him have done a lot of things, but even after the whole Cynthia becoming the Hypnotic Pressure situation, he wasn't pissed at him.

'Maybe it's at Julian, but Julian never does anything that could get anyone mad at him.' Randy thinks as he looks at the smiling goth. He looks like he's expecting him to say something, with how long he's staring. 'Shoot.'

"What did you say?" Randy asks trying to uplift Julian's mood.

"Who are you waiting for? I wouldn't mind standing next to you."

"Just Theresa, she's worried that Debbie isn't at school and she hasn't answered her phone." Randy immediately replies, tapping his foot as he tries to spot Theresa.

"Theresa? What does she need help with? I can provide some assistance." Julian offers.

"It's okay, you don't have to do that. Give up your lunch time and all, not to mention everyone in the Monster Klub will wonder where you're at." Randy spouts off on the top of his head, he doesn't want Julian to sacrifice something like that for him.

"It will really be no trouble." Julian says, insistent in wanting to help out.

Randy bites his bottom lip. He looks around, trying to get out of this situation. He hates bothering people, especially it sounds like he's enlisting his help when Theresa comes. He sees the purple haired twirler come to them, and he wonders what she'll think of this.

"Hey Theresa," he calls to her before walking toward her. Julian follows behind him, waving at the teen, and she smiles.

"Sorry I'm late, had to put my things in my locker. Where are my manners, hello," Theresa says and Randy gives her a curious look.

'She must be frazzled.' He notes but doesn't say anything. 'No use in agitating her, either Debbie's disappearance hits her harder or something else happened to her earlier.'

Theresa and Julian chat with one another, Julian trying to get any details from her, and he's watching students around him going to class or lunch. There are a couple of students who are by their lockers, some are rushing while others don't have a care in the world. One of them is particularly languid, a girl in black, and another guy next to her locker in blue is arguing with her. Randy hopes there is no stanking today, he does not want to deal with it when he's with two of his friends. He doubts Nommi would tolerate him spilling the secret to another person, and knowing Julian, he'll reveal his identity.

He's going to own up to it, he may have caused the incident last week with the Monster Klub, and dealing with multiple akumas was just terrible.

"-then I found out I'm allergic to avocados," Theresa responds to whatever Julian asked when Randy tuned out their conversation.

He can't really say anything, ask what kind of reaction she gets without them knowing he wasn't paying attention. Instead Randy just hums, acknowledging what Theresa said.

"That is horrible, especially when they're so delicious. At least it is not like white chocolate."

"You don't like the taste?" Randy asks and Julian nods.

"I cannot stomach it. We all have something we cannot eat." Julian comments.

"What about you?" Theresa asks, looking at Randy.

He looks at the ceiling thinking of what his least favorite food is because he doesn't have a food allergy that he knows of. "Eggplant. They are disgusting and smell bad when they are out of the oven."

"They aren't that good by themselves, but if you make shrimp and eggplant stir fry, they are delicious. That is like my second favorite food." Theresa says.

"I find eggplant in vegetable lasagna is the best." Julian inputs and Theresa nods.

'What are with these people? Who eats squash willingly that isn't pumpkin based?' He thinks and nods at their comments. No use in voicing his thoughts because they'll launch into a whole discussion, and he doesn't know how long that'll take. What if they're still talking about it when they get to the cafeteria and he sits next to the rest of the Monster Klub? If Howard isn't there, and that's a fifty-fifty chance he will be there, he'll be annoyed with him and start the silent treatment again.

Just as Julian was about to say something, Theresa interrupts, "There's the Journalism room, come on."

She goes to the door, and Julian follows her.

"You guys do that, I'm going to get some water." Randy says and heads to the water fountain that is in the next hall over.

Heading into the bathroom, Randy takes his backpack and opens it up. He goes into one of the stalls, there is someone already in the first, and he sighs. Going to the last stall, he grabs the plastic bag of cherries for Nommi out, and taps his jacket's pocket.

Nommi flies out and he has a finger to his lips, and opens the bag containing food for the flying bunny. Nommi stuffs three cherries into his mouth-not bothering with the stem-and chews it. It's always disconcerting that the kwami can literally chew through the seeds, and eats them. Randy moves his right hand in the quick gesture and Nommi glares at him, practically saying, "Don't rush me."

The toilet flushes and Randy is stiff, listening to some guy washing his hands, as Nommi continues with his short meal. He waits until the previous inhabitant of the toilet leaves the restroom to say anything.

No one wants to know that other people talk to themselves, that is a one way ticket to loserville. All of the cred that you gained, that you will gain, is null and void once someone hears you talk to yourself. He wants people to know him for something good, not be some kind of weirdo in high school.

"Today's a weird day," Randy states as Nommi eats a single cherry.

The kwami chews thoughtfully, "Indeed. Usually some robot or akuma causes some commotion."

"It's not bad, is it?"

"Just be on guard."

"Why do you have to be like this? Is it a bad thing to have a quiet day? That happened a couple of times."

Nommi gives him an exasperated look, "Why don't we make a bet? When I'm right, you have to double your training in the BoK this weekend. If you're right-which I highly doubt it-you can do whatever you want."

Randy pauses, listening to any strange sounds that tend to come up whenever he says anything. Nothing. He sighs in relief, "When I win we aren't going to be training for a week. I want to relax for once."

Nommi opens his mouth, about to protest before holding out his paw, "Deal."

Randy shakes the little paw and Nommi downs the rest of the cherries. Placing the last stem in the plastic bag, Randy zips it up and stuffs it in his backpack. His kwami flies back into his pocket and Randy unlocks the stall door. He picks up his backpack, and leaves the restroom.

When he got to the journalism room he sees the girl in black again, this time she's pressed up against the door, peering into the room.

"Hey!" He calls out and the girl turns to see him, her eyes widening, and she bolts.

The girl in the black shirt, who was watching Theresa earlier that day. She was there when Theresa was talking to him, and she was at the lockers earlier. He thought she was some random goth.

He sees the goth take something out of her pocket, an old pager, as she runs away.

'Suspicious' he thinks as he chases after her. What kind of person runs when you haven't even accused them of stalking? He just yelled at her, and most people would talk it out rather than flee at the first chance they get. Usually someone would yell or talk to him, not run away. 'Definitely guilty from following Theresa.'

Despite the goth's headstart, Randy is narrowing the distance between them. As he closes in on the teen,, he hollers, "Why are you running? Just tell me why you're stalking Theresa!"

His arm is outstretch, ready to grab her, when she just stops running. He was about to barrel into her, when arms seize him, "What the j-" he gets cut off when the girl slams her hand on his mouth and he is dragged through a door with two burly teens beside him.

Correction, he is dragged down a few sets of stairs, and the girl he was chasing removes her hand after they went down one flight.

"Dude where are you taking me you psychos! Why were you watching my friend like a creep and can you guys get off me?! Stop squeezing me!" Randy shouts as he struggles.

It is possible to get out of the two teens hold, but that would cause some questions. He might as well put up some kind of fight. If things continue, he's going to bite someone.

"Can it," the guy on his right orders and Randy glares at the brown haired male.

"Seriously what is your guy's problem? I just want answers."

"Well you're here because," the girl he chased after begins before she gets shut down by the guy on his right.

"You know you aren't supposed to say anything to nonmembers." Brown hair buzz cut man said.

"Let the lady speak, she's trying to tell me something Mr. It's against the rules because I'm a buzz kill." Randy moves his head as he mocks the teen.

The guy on his left snorts and Randy cracks a smile. "You like that eh? Got a lot more where that comes from."

"Alright wiseguy why don't you say that again?" The teen growls.

He glares. "I just want to know why she, he tilts his chin to the teen ahead of them, "want with my friend and why you took me. Is that so hard to ask?"

"Yes," the teen gruffly said as he tightens his grip on his upper right arm.

"You were following someone who was getting too close to the truth and caught Shelia during her surveillance." The guy on his left, black hair with a bowl cut, states.

"What the juice Jerald, you know Adam hates it when we tell nonmembers what we do."

'Following someone close to the truth...they took Debbie." Randy realizes as they get to the platform as the two guys holding his arms are arguing with one another. The two, along with the girl, are all arguing about wanting to be anonymous with him.

They take him across a long hallway, and some of the doors are open. He peers into some of the doors, and it's weird. There are some computers, laptops, and tablets in the rooms. There are a lot of people inside those rooms, and Randy wonders what is in there for various students to be working on something. Other rooms are filled with long tables and chairs, and it looks like some kind of makeshift operation. One that kidnaps unwilling students for their nefarious purposes.

"What did you do to Debbie? You guys kidnapped her too!" He accuses and he's about to trip brown haired guy and elbow black hair teen in his side.

"Easy there buddy, we just have a few questions for her, but she's being resistant." Jerald, the teen with the black here, said.

The other guy takes him into the last room on the right. The goth opens the door after procuring a key, and holds it wide open. He's shoved into the dusty room, and he coughs. The door shuts behind him, and he surveys the room. The first thing Randy notices is Debbie standing as she is tapping on a desk, her eyes to the door.

Debbie raises her eyebrow, "I don't expect you to be here Randy."

"Debbie, what the juice? How are you so calm." Randy goes up to the journalist, who brings out a small notebook from her pocket, and writes furious in it.

"It isn't my first rodeo." Debbie comments and he questions her sanity.

'How is this not the first time she's been captured? No wonder Theresa is worried about her.' Randy muses before opening his mouth, "Why? You know what, no. Just no. What are you doing here?"

"They got me when I was asking questions. Like usual." Debbie shrugs before taking out her tape recorder. "No tell me, why are you here by yourself? You and Howard are usually attached at the hip."

"I'm surprised they haven't confiscated that from you." He points at the recorder, and Debbie rolls her eyes.

"They saw my phone first and took it. No one bothers to check if I had a recorder or a notebook. Now, get on with it, the story isn't getting any fresher." Debbie crosses her arms and taps her foot.

'Why aren't you aren't you a pushy thing.' He huffs before saying, "I was helping Theresa find you because you haven't texted or called her."

"I suppose you want to know why you're here. Well why I'm here-" No duh Sherlock, did your astute powers of observation deduce that? Randy bites down his retort. "-is that I got too close to the truth. I know that this organization is close to the truth. Except they don't want me publishing the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"About the resident heroes."

A chill goes down his spine. "What do they know about them? Their identities? Found out about their family members who were the previous heroes? What?"

"Oh I'm not there yet. I haven't interrogated them that much yet." Debbie responds after she puts away her notebook and tape recorder.

He gives her a incredulous look, "How does that even work?! You are captured by some strange people underneath the school. How can you possible interrogate them?"

"Simple," Debbie flips her hair, "I'm the up and coming ace journalist."

Randy scowls at her. 'That isn't even a proper response!' He sighs and steps away from the crazy teen and the door opens.

Jerald, the guy from before comes into the room with his friend and grab Randy's shoulder. "What no warning? Yelp okay, we're doing this again. At least I'm away from her." Randy says as he's dragged out of the room.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with me Cunningham!"

"You're just too-" The door closes before Randy can finish speaking his mind.

He's taken into the next room, the one at the end of the hall, and is shoved inside. "Dude easy on me. You're going to make me bruise. This is seriously getting old."

"Tell me about it." Jerald responds when they go through the door, "This isn't much fun for us. I'm supposed to be in class right now."

The two beefcakes walk him to the center of the dark room. There are a lot of TVs in the room. There is a long table right next to the TVs and is some cameras that are shaky, like they are on people's shirts. Heck, Randy thinks he sees the back of him from his blue hoodie. On the table there is a rolling chair, as the person in it moves from one screen to another.

"Well why don't you do that?" Randy asks as he stares at the person in the chair.

"Enough chatter, you two can go, and flip the light on. Rose flipped the switch again, and I'm too lazy to get up." The male says from his chair as he spins to look at them. "Come sit up here."

Randy looks at Jerald and the asshole before walking hesitantly to the table. He can turn around and get away from these crazy people. He can come back later, and he can't help but find how eerie this place is. He goes to the nearest chair and pull it out. Just before he could sit down, the lights turn on, and he sees the male in the chair roll his way to him. He has sandy blond hair and hazel eyes as he approach him with a creepy smile. He moves closer to him and he leans away from the weird teen.

'The things I do to get answers.' Randy angles his body toward the door, his leg outstretch, and ready to leave at a moment's notice.

"Why hello there, I heard about you asking questions. Chasing down one of my valued members even when Rose sent in a distress message." The teen gets closer to him and Randy pushes his chair away. "Now that isn't nice." The male turns his chair around and kicks off. He crashes into Randy and he nudges him away.

"You were in my space. Anyway, what gives you the right to take random students from above for some random reason? This place is too organized for no adult to know about." Randy says. He sweats, 'Then again some of the teachers here have some...questionable sanity. It could be the same as their common sense.'

"So you wish to know what this organization's name is?" The teen smirks, and he leans in.

"Yes."

"We are called the Appreciation Club!"

"Wait you guys are from the long flyer from before?" Randy states as he recalls seeing a super long flyer when he and Howard were trying to find a club to join. That is, until he got roped into doing something for Debbie.

The teen nods. "Yep, it's quite clever, it's based off of my screen name."

The guy takes out a flyer from his back pocket and Randy reads it. His eyes widening as he realizes something. "The1w/allthedeets. You weren't kidding when you posted that you'd have an army."

"Of course I wasn't joking, I am an evil mastermind." The blond said, his eyes closed before they snap wide open, "Wait a minute only those in the thread know about it. I know for a fact you aren't the Executsith, so who are you? CAMtorEn? Minimalistic? KellinTonS? SomethingfanC? CakesNdonutz?"

Randy is surprised the teen didn't get in his space again and just spits out, "I'm SomethingfanC!"

"Oh. Geez sorry dude, I was being a total creep earlier, you'd be surprised by how people easily talk when random strangers are in their space." The teen moves his chair away from Randy. "Name's Adam, it's great to put another name to a face you know."

"Randy." He says, and honestly, this isn't the weirdest time he has made a friend. "So what exactly is the Appreciation Club all about? I saw Debbie earlier-by the way, not bruce-and she said that you guys found something about our heroes."

"Not exactly. More like this club is devoted to finding anything about them. We don't want their identities to be revealed, you know how that is." Randy nods. "Thing is, my club has it going pretty good. Most of the stuff here is old tech from the school or something we got from McFist to upload videos and download some pics of them. Sometimes to draw or write something because of the…" Adam becomes quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"So you know that not a lot of people are all for theories and hypothetical scenarios right?"

"It's one of the reasons why we had to quite the old thread."

Adam sighs, shame evident in his voice, "Shipping. Half of the club is devoted to it. It's how we get some funds to get these bruce cameras I give to the agents. Some of them are okay, tame, but others." He shudders. "Just no. But money needs to be made. Most of the stuff is innocent and I let some other guy oversee that division."

"What can you do? There's always a fandom, and it is sort of weird, seeing our real life heroes get shipped." Randy shrugs, "It's not like all of it is shipping right? Some are bound to be adventure types or something."

Really weird, especially when he is Hidden Bun and apparently people ship his alter ego with some make believe character.

"Of course! There's one work that I read where some girl writes some weird trials that they barely escape. It's some kind of time travel one where the current heroes meet their relative's when they were younger. Another is a slice of life of a what-if scenario that was recommended to me." Adam states as he taps his fingers against the desk.

"I'll take you're word for it. So...you going to let Debbie out of that room. Her friend is kind of freaking out, and I'm pretty sure once she is out of her Zone she'll be freaking out over her grades." Randy asks.

"She won't stop trying to unmask them. I can't have that."

"I doubt I could dissuade her forever, but I can tell her to keep a cap on it. If that's good for you?" Adam nods. "Cool. But, if they bring her a story, well, you know how she is."

"She may be doing something annoying, but her being tenacious is kind of hot."

"Dude, it's Debbie. She'd throw you under a bus if it'll get her a story."

"True, but I always wanted a hyper focused girl. Maybe she'd date me later, after she gets over this phase."

"Got it." Randy says and unfortunately, his stomach takes the moment to grumble. "So I'll ask someone to take Debbie out of the slammer, and he-wait. You said you had pictures right?"

"Yeah and some videos. They cost money though."

"How much are the photos, and can I pick whatever I want?"

"Yeah. First one's free and the rest are five bucks each. Come on, I'll show you the room." Adam gets up and Randy follows him.

"You had this started up since the beginning of the year. Don't you need a sponsor to get a club started?" They go out the door and amble down the hall.

"Yeah, but our sponsor is the photography teacher. Too bad he hasn't gone down here, but he did teach me and a few older students how to render a photo old school."

"You thinking about becoming a hipster like it was you're early dream? A hipster that loves these old school heroes?" Randy grins, teasing Adam from one of his early posts on the original thread.

"Shut up," Adam says, "I was young and idealistic. No way to know that the world is a cruel mistress that made me grow up twisted." They go into a room where there are a few other students who are perusing the area. There are items on the tables, pictures, art, and writing.

"At least you have a sense of humor."

"True. I don't know what I'd do without it. Anyway, this is our commission room where you can buy whatever's out here. All of them are sorted by theories, fics, pics, art, and miscellaneous if there are buttons and whatnot." Adam extends his hand as he shows Randy around.

They go to the picture area, where there are three long desks that are filled with pictures. There are a couple of students who are looking at it, while someone wearing a tag, a teen going by Dan is there keeping an eye on the goods.

"Hey Prez. New recruit?"

"Hopefully. He's a friend of mine from way back. There was a little mix-up earlier, and I'm treating him to one free picture to make up for it. He's kind of like me." Adam says to Dan.

"Just like you huh, crazy fanatic." Dan responds and Randy shrugs.

"No use denying it." He said as he looks at the goods.

There are a few blurry pictures in the midst. Where either he is captured as Hidden Bun or Phoenix are there, and the rare occasion that both of them are together in a single frame; although, some of their bodies are cut out from the picture. Randy picks out one of him with Ding Strength, during one of the instances where he's trying to dissuade him from destroying something. It's one of the clearer ones, and he picks up two other pictures. One of Phoenix saving a student during the time Dave got stank'd in one of the instances. It was in a hallway and there are a lot of people running. The bright colors of Phoenix is slightly blurred, with his wing aimed in the direction of Dave. The last photo is blurry part of him, where he's thrown out of the picture from the mostly black blur-when he took a hit for Phoenix during one of the Bo Master's fights-and Phoenix jumping at the akuma.

"I'll take these," Randy shows the three pictures to Dan and takes out his wallet. "Ten dollars right?"

"Yes. From the discount." Dan says as he holds out his hand.

Randy puts a ten dollar bill in his hand and pockets the photos in his wallet. He leaves the room even though he wants to check out the rest of the room. However, the need to get food, and to bring Debbie back up the the surface to ease Theresa's anxiety wins him over.

"I can come down here later right?" Randy asks as he walks beside Adam, who takes a key out from his pocket.

"Nothing is stopping you or other students. Just don't say anything to someone who might trash this place okay. Anyone can come down here except those people."

"Got it. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, do it whenever. It's nice to know another person here is online." Adam says as he unlocks the door that is acting like a cell.

"Wait, who else is here?"

"Executsith, not telling you who he is though."

"I'll find out eventually." Randy says before yelling, "Debbie come on, we're leaving."

Debbie gets up and saunters to the exit. Randy looks at Adam and he is already in the next room.

"How was it? Any information you want to disclose. I can shut this place down."

"Debbie, can you chill for like a week or two. I kind of promised someone you would not get into too much trouble with finding out whatever you wanted," Randy discloses, being as vague as possible. Enough to sate Debbie, but also tell her that he doesn't know that she's trying to unmask him and Phoenix's identities.

"Tch, not like they can stop me," She mutters underneath her breath as they head to the stairs.

"They can find out what you're doing, and like you said. This place is all for Hidden and Phoenix, whatever you're doing is pissing them off. They could be watching you closer than before." Randy says, trying to be rational as he sees Debbie has her plotting face on.

"Fine. I'll play nice for now, but this incident is added to my List." She says and Randy doesn't want to know what the List entitles.

End.

Jacques POV

Jacques grips his seat in the cafeteria, occasionally glancing the the opposite side of the room. He's keeping an eye on a group of students, the Monster Klub, ever since he saw Julian talking to one of them who caused the incident last week.

At his core, he knows that Howard and Randy somehow instigated the incident that caused six students to become akumatized. They are not innocent, two people in an eight person table that didn't do anything wrong. Clearly they said something to Julian, the goth kid that announced some embarrassing things to everybody, because of those two.

What he is concerned about is that Howard is there with the rest of them, sans Julian and Theresa, who haven't come into lunch as of yet. If they happen to be stank'd again, he should hear some kind of destruction. Some walls falling down, students screaming, or anything like that. Jacques then remembers who exactly Randy is with, Julian. The silence from students being captured into those cocoons again, who could possibly suffocate to death even though they can breath in there.

It'll be okay, he's just panicking. This will be over, and he has to remember, he hasn't seen Randy play the part of stanking someone. Yet. If he did stank Julian, then Theresa would be as well, since he would be a jerk to Julian.

Jacques feels someone kick his leg, and he stops musing. He looks up to see everyone is still talking to each other, and that Darcy gives him a worried look, inquiring if he's alright. He tilts his head downward, and Darcy just looks at him a few seconds before going back to her conversation with Isabella next to her.

He tunes back to the conversation with Cynthia and Jen, not the best combination knowing their slight animosity, but things are getting less heated between the two of them.

"-so Theo is the best ice skater in the whole country." Cynthia states it like it's a fact, and Jen nods her head.

"But his best partner for a partnered program is Bridget, not Hailey. She may be okay for the jumps, but Bridget has the most dynamic approach to him. She brings him flair during his elegant performances."

"Hailey can do a lot of jumps, like the salchow, toe loop, and axel. She's just as good as Bridget, but she hasn't been with Theo that long. They're still working out the kinks." Cynthia defends her chosen ice skater.

He doesn't know what happened to hockey that the two were talking about. Both were agreeing with some team that has a dragon mascot.

"What do you think?" Jen asks him, and Cynthia stares at him expectantly.

"I think that the two of you make excellent points. Pretty sure that Bridget is a better partner, but Hailey stands out a lot more by herself," Jacques forces out.

He's pulling all of this out of nowhere, especially since he wasn't listening the first few minutes. Jacques smiles for good measure, one that he has shown to a professional camera crew a couple of times. It seems like he is successful with how the two of them are nodding their heads with their cheeks slightly flushed, and inwardly he grimace from forcing it out too much. He can look charming when he wants to be, even when he just wants to leave the table to interrogate, ahem, talk to Howard again. Maybe a few others from the Monster Klub group to find out where two of their members are, and his lip twitches downward at the reminder of the ill suited name. The club was founded before they could correct the misconception of monsters and akumas.

He feels Tennu wiggle in his scarf, he leaves it loose know for the kwami to breath, and in no doubt he's agitated that he didn't take the time to sneak him out to quickly eat food. No time like the present, and he gets up and was heading to the bathroom. That is until he saw most students get up to dispose of their trash, and he realizes that the lunch period is over. Jacques picks up his tray and does the same.

He whispers under his breath, "Just hold up a few minutes, I'll feed you next period."

He feels Tennu put his head between his collarbone and he groans lowly. Jacques sighs as he throws away his trash and goes to Isabella and Cory who are waiting for the rest of them. Jen, Darcy, and Cynthia follows closely behind him and they go to their respective classes. Isabella and Cynthia walk together to their science class. Cory heads to his locker, and Darcy trails behind Jen in relative silence. He joins the girls on their silent walk as they are looking at pictures Darcy waited to show, and he makes a few comments about how crazy some of the captions someone photoshopped.

Darcy left and he's alone with Jen. She shares the same gym period as him, and she says before he goes into the boy's locker room. "You didn't really know who we were talking about were you?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"You would have made a comment about the figure skaters programs, maybe put it in your ShoobTube page." Jen smirks and he feels his cheeks warm up.

"I'll find out later. Maybe send a clip or picture of them. You're making me curious right now."

Jen winks. "You got it, see you soon."

The Frenchman says goodbye, and he walks through the door to the boy's locker room. He stands by his locker, but doesn't bother opening it because he has a appointment to get to. He doesn't fancy showing up in the P.E. uniform to the counselor's office to talk to Mrs. Green or Damian, otherwise known as Mr. Volcans or Mr. V to students. I mainly to check up on how he's adjusting in Norrisville when he's far away from home.

He doesn't need it that much now, but the first month and the following week that he had intense homesickness and he wanted to have a lot of friends. He did get his wish, not to mention a bruce superhero persona. He doesn't want to go home now, not when he has responsibilities here.

He doesn't want to leave him alone. Phoenix and Hidden are supposed to be a team, and given the recent reveal with Tennu, he doesn't want to put a further rift between the two ancient beings.

He's certain that Tennu would have his hide if he took Tennu across the Atlantic Ocean for years. That is if the two can feel a connection, and he's almost certain of that now. There are times when he's go to the large room where Tengu is guarding the Sorcerer when he is at school late, or whenever he is away from his friends. Tennu practically vibrates against his neck when they are near the stone, but he can imagine what it is like when two lovers who can feel each other.

"You going somewhere Jacq? You act like you're waiting for a kicking. You know Coach Green will make you wish you're dead." John asks, and he is already in his uniform.

"Got to go somewhere soon, and I doubt I would get in trouble." He says whimsically.

"You know how Coach gets. I wish I had second period, sixth period, or seventh period P.E. at least I won't have to deal with him. The guy is crazy!" John attests and the other guys shout in agreement.

"Le Corre! Get over here!" Coach yells and Jacques goes to the adult who has a pink slip in hand. "Good. Now you have a appointment this period. Just tell my honey that I miss her." He says as he hands the slip to him.

"I'll give Mrs. Green the message." He said. 'It'll be creepy if I did the exact wording…'

Jacques immediately leaves the locker room, not wanting to stay there a moment longer in case Coach Green decides to make him relay a longer message. He quickens his pace to the counselor office, just so Tennu will stop wiggling around. He had to go to the front of the school, and into the office. He shows his pass to Mrs. Alvarez, the secretary who has two office aids are sitting there doing something. He doesn't have a good look, and Mrs. Alvarez sees his pass.

"Mrs. Green is on her lunch break, but Mr. Volcans is available." She said after taking a bite out of her salad.

"Thank you," he says to the woman, flashing a smile as he goes to Mrs. Green's office.

Damian resides in there or in the spare room, but since the woman is gone for the moment he'll most likely be in there. He goes into her office, the door is open and he sees Damian typing on his laptop.

"Hey Damian," Jacques says and he closes the door.

The raven haired male looks up to see him put the cloth covering the slitted window. "Hello Jac, nice day so far?" He asks and sets his laptop off to the side so he can grab his clipboard.

"I guess." He sighs as he loosens his neck scarf and Tennu comes flying out.

The kwami zips into his messenger bag and grabs a few Thin Johns out. He rips the wrapper with his beak, and tears out a piece with gusto.

"Glad to see that one of you are still like yourselves." Damian rolls his eyes and Jacques takes a seat across from the older male. "Come on, tell me what's got you down."

"Nothing really, nothing I understand to be honest." He exhales his frustration, rolls his shoulders and he didn't realize how tense he was the whole day.

"It could be stress from anything, I suggest buying a heat pack. That always helped me," Damian says and he glances at the bird-like kwami.

Jacques sees Tennu ignored the comment, either because he's hungry or he's still riding the high that he's recently was with Tengu. He's been more pliable with him instead of being stubborn, even though he still offers him a few gifts to loosen his tongue.

The moment Damian scribbles something down on his clipboard, Tennu gives his old partner a side glare and flies to Jacques's shoulder to eat his meal. He strokes the feathers on the kwami's head, despite knowing his intentions, he doesn't want the kwami to be silently fuming. Whatever Tengu did to him, talk to Tennu while he was transformed, might have some kind of hidden effects on how he acts.

"Got it." He said.

"I got a question for you, what happen a few weeks ago?"

"Can you be more specific? A lot of akumas and robots were sprinkled in." Jacques smirks, trying to relax.

Everyone needs a safe space where he doesn't have a care in the world.

"Stop being a smartass. I swear you're friends are corrupting you." Damian rolls his eyes.

"Maybe. But seriously what attack?"

Tennu finishes with his first Thin John and tears open the second one.

"That kid, orange hair. He had a second form from what you mentioned before."

"Simple. He felt something different from his first transformation." Tennu responds, finally looking at Damian.

Damian looks at Tennu with shock, "That can happen?"

Huh. Looks like his predecessor didn't know everything. Then again, he wasn't a hero for even a year. He hasn't asked the details from Tennu, even though he tried every bribe.

"Yes." Tennu tersely responds and goes back to his meal.

"Did you know about this?"

"Not really, I guessed but you know him. It's easier to pry open a clam then get him to talk." Jacques replies and Damian nods his head in agreement.

"Now that that's out of the way, how are you feeling? Still homesick?"

"A bit. I do talk to my parents over Viper and we video chat sometimes." He confesses as he holds his hands. 'It's not like this isn't common, it's just that I don't see Gwen almost daily. I can always look online to find a video of what their doing.'

"That's good. Staying connected. Did you tell them anything about this place? I know you mentioned in our earlier sessions in Paris. You can brag about yourself to everyone back home." He winks and the corners of Jacques's lips twitches upward.

"That would be a fun topic. No, I'll tell them more of my normal life. Maybe mention you next time about having an adult as a friend. That'll show my sister." He mutters.

"I forgot, you have a older sister right?"

"Yeah."

"Thank goodness, I thought my memory was failing me. From one older brother, I will say, don't bother her too much if she's a bit temperamental. Although, stick it to her, it would be nice if my brother did the same. I swear the guy's heart is going to be broken from how he wears it on his sleeve."

Jacques keeps silent. Damian rarely talks about himself during the sessions, and he knows that counselors tend to share information to make things more personal. It's a nice change of pace for him, especially when the conversation moved to something else entirely than the Tengu possessed Howard comment.

"You okay? You've been quiet for too long." Damian states, giving him a wary look.

There is a crash outside, one that causes some trees to fall down. Jacques gets up and Tennu throws away his second Thin John.

"We got to go." Tennu said, and he hovers over the pale miraculous necklace.

He's surprised that Tennu is taking charge. He must not like Damian that much.

"Mask on." Jacques said and he's enveloped in a red and orange light before he stands in his transformed suit.

Concern. Annoyance.

Hidden is already out. Why is he feeling concerned for? No who is he feeling concerned for?

He shakes his head. He's learning to figure this stuff out, and he doesn't need to panic or feel overwhelmed from all of this. He is about to go out the window before he looks at Damian. "The cameras are gone right?"

"All of them are gone because of the frequent attacks again. All of them are inside the building." The adult said as Phoenix puts one foot on the windowsill.

"Good."

He doesn't have to worry being caught by the cameras anymore whenever he's trying to get inside the school. It was annoying the first few weeks, but he guesses Principal Slimovitz is trying to save money for something. He expels that thought from his head, he needs to get his head in the game.

Aiming two of his feathers to the roof, he presses a button that reels himself up there. Before he reaches the top he flips and lands on the roof. He sees the robot that Hidden is facing against. The robot-looks like it is built out of cars with the exhaust pipes coming out of it's shoulders that flames are protruding from it-is by the math division and once again a partial wall is destroyed. What irks him is that the robot is about to hit his partner-soon in more ways than one-when he is pulling the rubble off of students.

He growls. Aiming his wing, he shoots all five of the feathers into the right shoulder joint of the robot. The metal embeds itself into the circuitry, and electricity is sparking from the robot. The robot turns its attention onto him, and he smirks. It unhinges it's jaw-which looks like a car bumper-and it uses it's hand to grab the wires connecting to his wing. He has one shot of this, and as the robot pulls the wires toward itself, he moves to the left, and keeps the wire taunt.

Phoenix finds himself to the side of the robot and he shortens the wire as he finds himself at the back of the robot's neck. He stands on the neck and runs to the robot's left shoulder, and the tall mechanical pain tries to hit him with it's left hand. He jumps down to the ground, extending the amount of wire, and runs around the robot. The robot tries to break from it's binds, extending it's arms to snap the wire. What Phoenix worries about is if the feathers are secured deep into the shoulder. The tips of his feet are off the ground and he braces himself for getting thrown to the ground.

No, maybe he can release the feathers before he's thrown, or would it leave him unanchored; therefore, he'll fly off toward the parking lot. He really hates a crash landing on concrete. He can take it, but taking the rubble out of his suit is annoying. Just as he was about to hit a concealed button on the underside of his wing to release the feathers, he sees a black blur stab the robot in the chest. The robot rocks back and Phoenix hits the button, causing the robot to wave it's arms around to try to balance itself. His partner lifts his sword from the slightly collapsed chest cavity, and decapitate the machinery.

Hidden is breathing deeply and he sees the teen sweating.

Happiness. Relief. Troubled.

'Troubled? We just destroyed Viceroy's latest project, what could possibly bother him? I need to take it down.' Phoenix thinks as he walks over to the teen who puts his sword back on his back.

"You feeling alright?" He implores, wanting to get to the root of the problem. He touches his shoulder and his partner straightens out his back.

"I need to hit the gym." Hidden admits before he looks around, and he cannot help but feel dejected that his partner, his hero, is ignoring him when usually his eyes are on him.

"Here I thought we do enough to not need it." Phoenix says, referencing the little book that has been helpful for their training.

"Well I'm going to need it another week. Lost a bet with my kwami, and it's hell weekend for me."

"Never thought you were a betting man."

"I'm different out of the mask." Hidden shrugs and moves away from him. "Look Phoenix, you and I got to talk."

The last few words always mean trouble whenever he hears it from a movie. Except whatever it is Hidden means business, and not breaking up their partnership. He attempts to dig into the connection he has to crush's emotions instead of waiting for the random peaks of the emotions to show through.

Determine. Worry. Weariness.

His heart clenches, it must be the thing that is troubling him. Especially when he sees his blue eyes flinting from one side to another.

"What is it?" He asks, with more force than he intended his words to have.

"I need you to head toward the back of school. By the fence where the swamp is cut out. There's something I need to show you, but give me like two minutes. I need to, just quit it, I know what I'm doing." Hidden trails off, no doubt it's his pesky kwami at work. "Just some proof in case he doesn't believe me...Oh seriously. Shoot." Hidden coughs, "Well, just give me two minutes and I'll show you something."

Hidden bolts away and he's stunned. What is bothering him that would make him think that he wouldn't believe what he will say? How long has he been sitting on this? After the last time they both transformed. What could have happened during the period of twenty-seven hours? He was arguing with his kwami, and the kwami wasn't totally against it, he didn't possess Hidden like he did during the night they were on the library.

He taps his fingers against his thigh and does not even move from his spot, in fear of pacing. He hates his nervous tick and he's been working on it for years. 'Has it been two minutes yet?' He thinks and his anxiety increases two fold. Biting his cheek, he realizes something.

Nervous.

Hidden had detransformed before transforming again. Good. He takes a deep breath and exhales, anxiety subsiding. He goes to a tree, jumps on it, and then ritchot offs it to the rooftop. He bolts to the meeting spot and sees red hair and bicolored ears in a tree. A black covered hand waves at him, and he waves his hand as well. He aims his wing at the tree, jumps from the edge, and shortens the wire once he feels the two feathers lodged into the wood. He lets the wire shorten and the moment his feet touch one of the branches, he releases the feathers in the wood. He goes to the top and sits beside Hidden, who has something in his hands. The bunny themed hero hands him two pictures, one of himself attacking Jumpy and another of Hidden being thrown from the frame while he's attacking Bo master during the rare times Theresa's upset. The camera is good despite the blurring of them because they were moving as the picture was taken.

"Who took these? Did someone find out about us?" He spits out as he looks at them. He holds the pictures back to Hidden, but his partner pushes it to him.

"You keep it. Apparently there is a club here that is all for us. They have students wear cameras that record videos on their shirts, and others would take actual pictures of us," Hidden says, and he shudders.

It's foreboding. Especially when they have a limited amount of access to get out of the scene of the crime. They can potentially unveil their identities, and while he wouldn't mind finding out who Hidden is, he doesn't want to violate his privacy. Not to mention, the information will circle back to McFist, so the only hope if anyone does find out about it, they keep it to themselves.

'Or someone can use it to blackmail us.' A shiver runs down his spine at the thought.

Phoenix licks his lips, "Who exactly is doing this? It's a little too organized for my tastes."

"Some club in school. The Appreciation Club." Hidden looks to the ground before putting his hands on the branch, and kicking his legs in the air.

"What do they do?"

"You have to promise me you aren't going to be involved with them." Hidden pleads, clenching his fist.

He touches his hand, and Hidden's hand is tense under his. "I won't." He says and immediately Hidden relaxes believing him immediately.

Content.

He feels slightly guilty, lying to his partner. However, he will find out who these people are and what their agenda is. He will protect him, and he will make sure McFist will never hear a thing about their identities. If people are making an effort to find out who they are, they might have some inkling about their lives, and he just needs to infiltrate the club to find out more about them.

"Good." Hidden sighs before moving his hand from underneath his, and he feels disappointed about the lose of touch. "Those guys are a couple of stalkers if you know what I mean."

He aches to feel him close, and he's aware that it is the aftereffects of the possession talking. He's well aware of it, and yet he feels helpless against it. He'll go with the flow, and if things get too far along with his poor impulse control involving others, well, he'll get there.

"If only there is a way to spot them." He sighs and looks at the pictures.

At least these will make good memorabilia during his time of being a hero. If anyone asks, he'll just say that he got it as a momentum from spending his time in America.

"I guess this is it for us," Phoenix states, he didn't mean to sound so despondent.

"Cheer up bro, don't let this little hitch get you down. You're freaking Phoenix, fiery hero of flames, full of energy constantly." Hidden punches his shoulder.

He chuckles. "Right, and you are Hidden Bun, the cottontail hero who is called the Stabbing Bunny by his foes."

"You mention that nickname one more time I will push you." Hidden narrows his eyes and he leans back like he's prepared to push him off the edge.

He doubts that Hidden would actually succeed, and if he did he'd grab a branch. He would not take the push lightly, he would grab his leg and pull him down.

Instead of voicing his thoughts, Phoenix rolls his eyes. "Crystal."

Hidden puffs out his chest in triumph. He rolls his eyes again, sometimes there are moments where Hidden would act plain ridiculous, and in those moments he would make a juxtaposed between his acting from the first time they met to now.

"Guess I'll be going now, got to make sure I'm there for classes." Hidden said before jumping out of the tree. "Bye Phoenix!"

"Bye," he says as he watches the other jump up onto the rooftop and left somewhere.

Phoenix does the same, jumping out of the tree, and parkours up to the roof. He heads to the front of the school and kept his body to the wall. He jumps to the ground and rolls a bit before looking up to the window beside him. He's back in the counselor's office, outside Mrs. Green's room. He pokes his head up and just sees Damian typing on his laptop rapidly.

The window is closed, but it isn't locked. He opens it from the outside and jumps into the room.

"Hey. How was the fight, it took longer than it should." Damian said as he glances up to look at him.

"Everything's fine, had to tie up some loose ends. Mask off." With that Jacques detransforms and he grabs his messenger bag.

Tennu is flying to his neckscarf. "I'm going to take a nap." He snuggles himself between his collarbone and Jacques tightens the scarf so Tennu won't move around much. "Night."

"Was he always like this?" Jacques asks as Damian sighs.

"Yes. Despite being the kwami of passion, this one is the laziest thing in existence." Damian states as he puts his laptop aside. "You want to continue the session?"

"I think I'm okay.

"Look at you saying, 'I think I'm okay.' You would've said, 'I think I'm alright,' or 'I think I'll be alright,' if it was a couple weeks ago." Damian teases and Jacques moves to the door.

"Oh shut up. We're friends and I'm picking up on the lingo." He said as he opens the door. "I'll see you later though. Thanks for the session." He says the last part louder than he should for the other adults to hear.

"I'll see you later then." He hears Damian say as he shuts the door.

Jacques waves goodbye to Mrs. Alvarez and walks down the halls to the gym. He sees a bulletin board and looks at it. There are a lot of papers: notices for expired and soon-to-be events, clubs, job notices, and an advance yearbook end date with the price. He pilfers through the pages and finds what he is looking for.

"Well then, look at you, the bane of our existence." He holds the long flier that is supposed to sell the Appreciation Club to the public. "This should have been shorter and more interesting. Not to mention less wordy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Appreciation Club has been around for a couple of chapters, but I couldn’t do much for it because the only POVs I have are Randy and Jacques. Lots of plot is in here, main and subplots, which I'm pretty happy for. Some characters return from their time of being well, in the dust so to say, and I do love my antagonists. 
> 
> Important: Randy is still unaware of the crush, but he is weirded out by his behavior. He already knows something weird is going on, not what, because in true Nommi/Nomicon fashion, he will not state something plainly.
> 
> If anyone is wondering where Julian, Randy, and Theresa are, they are in the journalism room eating lunch from the snack machines. Randy and Debbie showed up during the last fifteen minutes of the period and they had to call the other two to meet up there.


	33. Of Identity and Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally there was supposed to be a 14.5 stating that Jacques has found the Appreciation Club; however, I have a sort of shippy idea for the Blooming Love series that involves him in it that is similar to what 14.5 was supposed to be. I can include that in there and it will be canon.
> 
> Did you know that foxes can sense if someone is to the northwest of them? Apparently they can sense the magnetic field to that direction. Coupled with superior animal senses--smell, hearing ,and sight--they make excellent hunters/foes. Of course Viceroy would make a robot and McFist would name the robot Lance with his own dog tag. Lance was finished by the weekend so McFist didn't use it to attack. Instead he bonded with it and gave it a dog collar like all the other canine like robots Viceroy completes. 
> 
> This fox has been brought to you by Lala Norisu, Lance is black and brown. Black for the green tank and a brown chrome.
> 
> This chapter is based off of an episode...

Hidden is thrown back by the powerful hit from the large robotic fox' s tail. He was trying to get a drop on the thing, chop off it's leg so it cannot move. The robot is one of Viceroy's devious creations to date in his opinion. The robot is designed for speed, that much he got from the first two minutes of the fight. The damn fox has a collar around it’s neck, it’s name is Lance. Who names a robot that’s bound to be destroyed? However, it is difficult to destroy it, it is agile and can track their trajectory.

He arrived to the scene later than Phoenix, but he could see the thing was hyper focused on his partner’s weapon. It can see where the feathers are going even after the first three seconds it is fired. It was weird to see the fox being able to evade the metal feathers.

'Looks like we need a distraction. Phoenix can try other angles to take the thing down.' Hidden thinks as he swings at the robot from the air again. He’s trying to rush at the fox, so that it can jump above him, and Phoenix would take it if Lance tries to jump above him.

His attempt is unsuccessful like the previous time and he growls in frustration. It keeps backing up and darting to the other side.

"Don't let the thing take a bite out of you Hidden!" Phoenix says as he is on a cafeteria table and aims at it. "I'd hate for my partner to have a gruesome end."

“I won’t get eaten by that thing,” Hidden comments as he rushes at the fox.

He’s planning on keeping the robot concentrated toward the snack bar and the restrooms. There are still people hanging around, and he wants them to leave. This robot is the fastest one that they had to deal with. Its mechanical ears moving occasionally like it is an actual animal. He can corner the guy, it’s not like it can do anything. Yes, that might work. He backs the robot closer to the wall, and if it tries to jumps above him, Phoenix can take care of it. 

The fox seems to realize what is going on as it steps back a few paces. It darts to the side and Hidden barely makes it to stop the guy from leaving the area. Lance the fox feints to the left side, and he turned there before the it goes to the right.

Hidden shouts, “Hidden Luck,” immediately to make sure the robot doesn’t flee.

He doesn’t bother directing the wind to his sword, instead it is drawn to his feet. He’s faster now, and he gets in the fox’s face. His sword is out in front of him, keeping the other to the wall. Lance starts backing up, it’s tail is up and head darting back and forth as it is lead toward the corner. As it’s attention is on Hidden, he barely sees Phoenix from the corner of his eyes. His arm is steady as his partner waits for him to finish. 

Lance is finally in the corner and just as he was going to strike, Phoenix let out a turret of feathers at the thing. The metal feathers are lodged into the robot, and Hidden ducks. The wires near him cross over together, and the fox is sliced into pieces. Hidden didn’t realize that one of his ears is caught in the crossing wires, and the fake ears aren’t even cut.

“Huh,” Hidden said as he tugs his caught ear out of the wire hold. 

“Just stay to the ground and don’t get up. Don’t want to get your pretty head chopped off.” Phoenix says and Hidden can’t tell if he’s joking or not. 

He rubs his neck for good measure before ducking.

The feathers are released from the broken sparking rubble, and Hidden keeps his head down for about a minute, not wanting to risk a thing. The wires rear back, and the feathers are back in the wing. Hidden turns around to see that Phoenix flexing his fingers and he looks at the robot. 

“It’s different than usual right?” He says as he walks up to the fox remains. Phoenix taps on the black cylinder before cutting through it. The ooze falls out like a waterfall.

He nods. “Yeah.” 

“Wonder what that means for us.”

“More pesky robots to deal with. Just wish they would stop sending them in, especially if they got an upgrade like that,” Hidden says as he moves closer to the wrecked robot.

‘Randy,’ he hears Nommi say from the back of his mind. 

He ignores his kwami.

“True. If only they stopped that then our workload may be manageable. I swear we have to be posted outside every day to prevent any robots breaking through the walls.” Phoenix says as he slashes at the cylinder again, thoroughly destroying it.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you this, but are you okay? Something bothering you at home, school, or anything? I mean we might not know who we are, but I’m here for you man.” He said, looking at the brunet.

Phoenix is tense, and he doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or not. It’s good that he can read his partner, but sometimes his actions are a bit unpredictable.

“Yeah, just...got to sort some things out.” Phoenix responds awkwardly. He doesn’t even bother keeping eye contact.

‘Subjects too touchy or raw right now. I can try again later.’ 

“Alright.” He scratches his arm before slinging it around Phoenix’s neck. “Just know I’m beside you whenever you’re ready to talk, but we all got our secrets.” He forces a grin, and he feels Phoenix relax. 

He hears a beeping, and looks at his right arm. The red nine on his wrist is dwindling fast, and he has about a minute left as Hidden Bun. ‘Shit,’ he thought as he panics, trying to figure out a way out of this situation he cornered himself in.

‘I was warning you.’ Nommi relays and he doesn’t have time to argue with his kwami.

“Catch you later.” He shouts as he slips away and runs into the cafeteria bathroom.

He doesn’t have time to go to the window during lunch and the speed boost as Hidden won’t last forever. He needs to make a quick exit and Randy will show up somewhere else. Like outside because there is a side exit nearby.

Hidden goes to the last stall, ignoring the used stall, and opens the window. It’s a routine now as he slips out the window, and he leaps into the closest tree. The beeping of his miraculous is faster, and the black and red glow engulfs him as he jumps into a second tree. Nommi flies out of the miraculous and Randy scrambles to grab him. The kwami is always tired whenever they use Hidden Luck. He manages to catch the kwami and he struggles to keep his balance on the branch; only one leg is curled around the branch as he tries desperately not to fall out of the tree. 

Randy flails, Nommi is screaming from the rough handling, and he manages to hook his other leg onto the branch. Tightening his core, Randy lifts his upper half to the branch, and grabs it with his free left hand. He finally manages to sit properly in the tree, and he unclenchs his other hand.

“That was horrid treatment onto me,” Nommi says as he dusts himself off. “I thought my ribs would break.”

“Sorry.” He says, scratching his cheek with chagrin.

“Just don’t do that again, especially when I’m tired.” Nommi sighs as he flies into Randy’s jacket. 

“Noted,” he says as he climbs down the tree. “Just rest up since you already ate your cherries.”

Randy makes sure that his back isn’t showing to the school, and he jumps down when he’s two feet above the ground. He crawls where the windows are, walks to the side exit and through the halls. There are some students loitering around, and others are heading back into the cafeteria causing a commotion. He follows the latter group, and when he goes into the cafeteria he hears cheering and Bash is handed some gravy fries. 

‘Why are they cheering for him?’ Randy thinks as he pushes himself through the crowd to Howard, who is at their usual table.

As he makes his way to his best friend, he sees that Phoenix is still around and he is staring at Bash. His eyes are wide and he is rigid. Whatever was bothering Phoenix before hit him full force; maybe he is bullied by Bash like most people in school, and has a intense fear of him? Or it might be something else, Randy tilts his head, Phoenix is a pretty bruce dude who doesn’t seem to be bothered by being bullied.

‘Seem.’ He latches onto the word. ‘Seem not isn’t not is. He could act like a completely different person, he might get confidence in the suit.’

Randy didn’t realize he stopped, and had to move on because some people pushed into him. Finally he managed to get to Howard, who is standing innocently across the table. His specially made gravy fries container is empty. The once a year Norrisville special gravy fries gone, and the only evidence left is a bit of gravy on Howard’s cheek. 

“Why? I explicitly told you not to eat my fries.” Randy enunciates slowly as he tries in vain to keep his cool.

“Cunningham, it was gravy fries.” Howard states his argument, which is flimsy at best.

“I hear you. I understand, but Howard, it was mine. I told you not to eat it, and you did.”

“It’s all on you bro, you know I eat your food. You know exactly what you were getting into before you had to go out.” Howard hisses the word, not wanting to say, ‘Bun out,’ like the very word combination would scald his tongue.

Randy exhales. He looks up at the ceiling, realizes that the fluorescent lighting needs a change from the flickering light before he looks at where he saw Phoenix. The hero is still motionless, and then he turns his gaze to Howard. He exhales again. “I’m not mad.”

“Good. You don’t have to be.” Howard sharply nods his head before he takes a sip out of his soda.

Randy bites his lip, and doesn’t bother to comment on what Howard said. Instead he turns his attention to Bash, and it seems like he’s being interviewed by Heidi as he is eating his fries. “What’s going on.”

“Oh well everyone thinks that Bash is Hidden Bun, which is kind of funny. People made fun of y-him, and now they aren’t. Also, the lunch lady found a bit of gravy left, and now it’s all gone.” Howard explains as he looks at Bash pumping his fist in the air. 

“What the juice!”

“I know, he should not be wearing that shirt for an interview. Kind of makes him look like a shoob.”

“What? No! Those are my gravy fries.”

Nommi coughs from inside his jacket. He can barely make out what Nommi whispers out, “Is that what you’re focused on?”  
Well the fact that he couldn’t eat his limited time food and it was given out to Bash of all people because of a case of mistaken identity, yeah. He will focus on that. He knows he shouldn’t be flashing his civilian identity around because that would attract unwanted attention. Attention that would be detrimental to his normal life. Like a certain bajillionaire in Norrisville. Oh. That’s what Nommi meant. 

Bash could be potentially attacked as he is soaking up his undeserved limelight. McFist could know, especially with Heidi doing her segment.

‘Wait Cunningham, there’s no need to panic. You got to think about this logically. Why would McFist even watch something that a high schooler filmed? There’s like a day or two before McFist goes after his step-son and who would even destroy their own kid anyway?’ Randy thinks, reassuring himself so he doesn’t panic. He takes a couple deep breathes to calm his nerves.

He distracts himself as he turns his attention back onto Phoenix, who disappeared quite recently from the murmurings of the crowd. The crowd around Bash was clamoring to hear him, as Heidi did walk toward him when Phoenix fled the scene.

‘Oh no.’

Things are starting to click. The reason why Phoenix didn’t leave was because he saw Bash. Bash, they guy who everyone thinks he’s him, Hidden Bun. He was stunned that his partner is a bully, which isn’t even a minutiae true. Why would he believe that?

Of all people, Phoenix knows him. He wouldn’t believe the words of Heidi or everyone else, right? He knows how he is like, and the fact comparing his build to Bash is completely different. Then again, the miraculous when activated, changes the appearance of the wearer, but it is only minor details. What could possibly make him rigid like that? Maybe whatever was bothering him was affecting him and this little scene tipped him over the edge, but he should still know.

He thinks hard about why Phoenix is acting like that, and then remembers something he said before. ‘Of course. Just because I said I act differently out of the suit.’ He scowls.

He’s going to do some damage control on his end just in case. Bash isn’t his concern, but he needs to send a short message to him via their weapon phones. It might go to voicemail, but whenever Phoenix transforms he’ll hear it. Especially when their kwamis occasionally informs them about the messages that they have. 

He’s going to have to wait for Nommi to eat, and the main source of his intact is gone. While he can feed him something else, cherries are the best energy source to go another round. Most food don’t give him the proper nutrition as cherries from the occasional conversations he has with his kwami when he’s pushing him to eat a little bit of something. 

Suddenly his upper left arm hurts and Randy snaps his attention onto the person who hit him.

“Dude Howard what the juice? Uncalled for man.” Randy said as he rubs his arm.

It doesn’t really hurt, just annoying when he’s hit when thinking. 

“You were zoning on me Cunningham. Now what is going on in that nugget of yours? Hmmm?” Howard gets close to him and rubs his chin.

“Nothing much just, someone getting cred of my hard work and getting rewarded.” He practically seethes before Nommi pokes him. 

“Well it isn’t going to last that long.” Howard says as they both look at students carrying Bash out of the cafeteria once his interview has concluded. 

“Do you really think that?” He raises his eyebrow and Howard just stares at the doors the students went out of.

“Well it is Bash,” Howard amends his previous statement and the two leave the cafeteria.

Randy quickens his stride down the halls, a destination in mind besides following everyone out of the school to do who knows what. Howard has to rush up to catch up to him, and he pants. “Where are,” He pants, “you going?”

“To get some information.” He replies.

He is certain that someone in the cafeteria was wearing one of the cameras on their shirts. If they have that, then he’ll figure out why everyone thinks the impersonator his heroic persona is Bash. 

Randy opens a familiar door, and practically jogs down to the bottom of the floor. He leaves Howard hanging toward the back, and his friend is walking down the multiple sets of stairs. 

“You freaking serious Cunningham? You going to talk to those nerds?” Howard’s voice echoes down below and Randy doesn’t bother responding.

Going down two more flights of stairs he finds himself on the ground floor, and he goes down the short corridor and knocks on Adam’s door before opening the door. The teen doesn’t give him his attention, instead he’s watching the screens. Randy sees that there are multiple angles of people building Bash a golden statue, well it is painted gold, and they are making it in separate parts. 

“Adam, what’s going on?” Randy says as he walks toward the various televisions.

Adam makes a sound in the back of his throat, and he doesn’t take his eyes off the televisions. “It doesn’t make sense.”

Randy stays silent.

“Hidden Bun wouldn’t do that, it’s a coincidence. The guy hates public speeches since the beginning.He got over it. He wouldn’t reveal his identity. Not to mention, he and Phoenix are close friends. He wouldn’t act like that. No he stayed silent. Can’t speak at the moment, or was he afraid of people turning to him for confirmation?” Adam mutters under his breath. 

Well, Adam is right about some things. Then again, he is basing his statements from actual recordings he saw. He should know that people do lie when they are in front of the camera.

Randy gulps before repeating, “Adam.”

Adam doesn’t hear him.

“Adam.” Randy says louder, more forceful. 

The brunet turns his head, finally giving him his attention. “Oh Randy when did you get here?”

“Well I heard about the little rumor, so I want to see if it’s really true.” He said as he points at one of the screens. 

“It’s not. Bash is a faker even though Debbie thought she was onto something.” Adam says as he grabs a remote from the long table and pauses one of the recordings.

He rewinds to one of the cameras in the cafeteria, to the beginning which just turned on halfway through the fight with Lance. 

Adam fast forwards to the part that Hidden went into the restrooms and the camera flashed yellow before Bash comes out the door, looking satisfied.

“There was some people left in the cafeteria during the fight. Most left, but one of my girls stayed behind, she was going to turn off the camera, from the yellow. A warning before she stopped. Everyone got excited, but if you see here,” Adam fast forwards and it is shaky where Phoenix is just standing toward the upper left corner of the film, “Phoenix is still. He’s like that for some time. That means that he isn’t Hidden. He’s not going to the faker with friendliness, but he isn’t comfortable with this.”

“I see. That’s a relief.” Randy sighs, “I’m thankful that Hidden isn’t Bash.”

“You’re telling me. Imagine someone as heroic although brash as Hidden he wouldn’t be a bully. That is like a one eighty in personality.”

“Yeah. Well got to go, kind of skipped class so I could come here.” Randy’s finger twitches as he takes a few steps back.

“You go do that. Things just started.” Adam said.

“Aren’t you going to go to?” 

“Yeah, but my next class is photography, and I can show up ten minutes late until someone takes over my spot. My second in command as you can say.”

“Anyone I know?”

“Just Executsith, he’s going to take over for today.” 

“Really want to find out who he is.” Randy sighs before leaving.

He walks down the hall and hears Howard arguing with someone in the room where Adam sells his club’s goods. The last thing that he wants to deal with is that someone gets stank’d down here and possibly bringing down the whole school on them.

He’d rather not think about the possibility of death when he has to deal with Bash.

Randy pokes his head inside the room, and Howard is arguing with Dan about some pictures. “Howard we got to go!” He calls inside and Howard grumbles.

Howard exchanges a few things with Dan, what appears to be some cash and he gets something from a binder that is underneath the pictures on top of it. Dan hands a picture to Howard and he smirks before going to Randy.

“What was that all about?” Randy asks as the two walk up the stairs.

“Oh nothing much. Didn’t know that this nerd club would have other items beside those two heroes.” Howard says as he pockets the picture.

“Dude you have got to show me what you got later.”

“Sure sure. When everything is finished with. You done with this place yet?”

“Yeah.”

“Great. Now we need to get to class before we’re counted absent for culinary. I do not want to be missing out making cupcakes.”

“Got it.”

The two got to the door after walking up five flights of stairs to finally get back to the ground floor. They are walking to their culinary class, and Howard takes the lead. He stops behind a corner and holds his hand out to stop Randy from continuing. Randy gets behind his best friend, and peers out the corner.

“Hey watch it, I’m the hero.” Bash says as one of the counselor interns, Damian Volcans if Randy recalls correctly, bumps into him.

“Oh really? The rabbit one right?” Volcans said, not even looking at Bashes face. 

“Oh this is going to be good,” Howard quietly whispers as he is eager to see a fight.

“Yeah.” Bash nods his head energetically, “And if ya don’t apologize ta me, I’m gonna bash ya.” He punches his fist into his hand.  
“Right.” Volcans rolls his eyes and walks around him. 

Howard and Randy look at each other with astonishment. No one could get around Bash without getting a beating like a purple nurple, or being thrown into the trash. They just witnessed it, and it looks like Mr. Volcans is going to the left, where they are at.

‘Shoot!’ The two look at each other and they have to act natural. They do not want to go down the hall, especially with a pissed off Bash. Given his new celebrity status, it’s more likely that the two of them would be serving detention for trying to get into class. They would get it anyway because they should be in class at the moment, and with no pass, they do not want to spend a day or period in detention again.

Howard and Randy bolt to the nearest restroom, and Randy saw it was the girls. He winces and prays no one is inside or will see them. That would be one of the five greatest humiliations getting caught doing in school.

They both hold their breaths, and have their ears to the door. They listen to the footsteps going down the hall, and then nothing. They sigh in relief and get out of the bathroom. Randy doesn’t dare to look behind him, and the two get out of the restroom like they are escaping a fire. 

They go down the hall to their culinary class, and they got chewed out by their teacher for being late. They didn’t even get a tardy pass, and she is not going to make them to go to the attendance office to tell the administrator that they are late. 

They do manage to get through their class, but they do receive a warning at the end about being late, which their teacher chews them out on. All in all, it wasn’t so bad. Not much disciplining, which is great in Randy’s opinion. If he manages to get another detention he would be chewed out by his parents and Nommi. 

Howard and Randy leave four minutes left during passing period and they have to go to their lockers to get their textbooks for the rest of their classes. Just as they were going to their next class, the wall behind them is destroyed, and people are screaming. Randy turns around, not even surprised of something interrupting his day, and he sees a gorilla snatch Bash up. 

“Well that just happened.” Howard states as he just stares at the hole.

“I’m going to go.” He goes to a nearby janitor closet, it’s closer than the bathrooms and he knows there is a window in there. 

He’ll go there as if he’s going to get one of the quadruplets and tell them about the new hole in the wall even though they are fixing the one in the cafeteria. Getting some things done before the construction team can repair most of the damage.

“Cunningham!” Howard shouts and Randy ignores him.

He hopes that Nommi recovered somewhat, and even if he didn’t, well he can see if there is any food in the hidden refrigerator in the closet. Someone keeps their snacks and food during the day in there instead of going to the break room. He can leave some cash behind when he takes something, it’s not really stealing if he returns something.

No one is in the closet currently, he’s sure that someone will be here. Randy quickly goes to the back and moves a box to get to the refrigerator. He opens it to see that there is a half eaten salad in a container, and a bit of lasagna in a bigger container that he believes all four brothers ate out of. 

“Nommi can you transform now or no?” Randy asks as he takes the half eaten salad out.

“Too tired.” Nommi says, and it sounds like he just woke up.

“Can you eat a bit of this at least. We need to get out there.”

Nommi raises his eyebrow. “This isn’t yours.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll leave some cash behind.” Randy takes out his money and puts it in the mini fridge.

“Randy?” Nommi doesn’t bother eating the salad, it might be because it is wrong to eat someone else’s food or that he doesn’t have a food.

“Relax. This isn’t going to happen again. I promise.”

“Right.”

“You don’t believe me.”

“You’re right.”

“Nommi, I promise this won’t happen again. I’ll keep a second bag of cherries for emergencies beside for lunch.” This catches the kwami’s interest. He takes a bite out of a diced tomato.

“And I get to eat it at the end of the day.”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I let you do that? I mean, think of it like a snack because you need to eat something else beside that.”

Nommi stuffs lettuce into his mouth, cucumbers, and shaved carrots. “Varying my diet I see.” He takes a big bite out of a crouton. “What’s the situation?”

“Bash got kidnapped by his dad.”

“Here I thought he wouldn’t touch his step-son.”

“I know right? It’s weird.”

“It doesn’t make sense, unless McFist isn’t calling the shots or accidentally sent those robots once he heard the news about us.” Nommi manages to eat the container clean.

Randy sets it to the container in the mini-fridge and the two turn to one another. Nommi nods and Randy transforms.

End.

Jacques POV

Phoenix cannot believe that his partner, his crush, is Bash Stevenson-McFist. The biggest bully in the whole entire school, and that alone is astonishing. Someone who is supposed to protect the weak, and manages to turn people into akumas from the actions he has done as a civilian. Bash is more belligerent, not fit to be a hero, so why is he Hidden Bun? 

He understands that Hidden’s kwami is about secretive talent that the kwami brings out of the user. Still, having someone like that as a hero is unthinkable. Maybe that’s why he’s a hero, but he cannot help but feel awful. If someone like that is a hero, it just feels...dirty.

Anxious. Determined. Concern.

Great, Bash transformed. He doesn’t know if he should just turn back and not save Bash, but no, he won’t. It won’t be right, and he has to make the best choice. He’s a hero, he has to represent the good in people, the good in him.

His wing rings. He ignores it.

He may be acting as an example, but this is the best he can do. He’ll talk to Bash, to Hidden when he goes to McFist industries. It’s better to confront each other there instead of talking. Especially when he just transformed, he has to deal with his step-dad’s robots. 

Phoenix is close to McFist industries, about three blocks away from building jumping. He aims his feathers to the top of the M shaped building, and one of the feathers do not make it. He tries again, and all five feathers at the rooftop. He swings around and runs up the side, on the corner, and hopes that McFist doesn’t see him as he goes up the building. He isn’t going to risk going up thereby letting himself get pulled up, in case he cuts himself. 

He finds himself at the top and opens a air vent and goes down it. This is a third time he used this way to get into the building. Surprisingly McFist didn’t bother to booby trap his vents at the ceiling, but the ones on the side of the building is a different story. Probably thinks that they aren’t going to put the effort to go up to the building then go down. No way, in his experience, you have to go above and beyond. Otherwise, his enemies will win. 

Phoenix is careful about placing his wing on the bottom of the vent, he could accidentally break through the metal or draw attention to himself. That problem has been resolved somewhat. Phoenix did find out early on if he kept his concentration up, the feathers of the metal would either sharpen or round out. It’s something that he found out during his second claim of the BoK after Tengu overshadowed him a less than a month ago. It isn’t much, but being able to control how your weapon appears--which he is getting better at--is a assist for him. He hasn’t used it in most of his fights with people around, he wants to perfect his technique so it’s safe to use.

He’s well aware that he needs to keep everything in check for him, his own miraculous power is dangerous. How sharp of his lower mask, and his weapon, both practically welded onto him; they make it difficult to be gentle towards students he saves.  
Phoenix finally gets to McFist’s personal office and sees a giant vat where Bash is being lowered into it. He raises his eyebrows, ‘What?’

He knows for a fact that Hidden is transformed: he feels his anxiousness, his determination, and his concern. Those emotions are under his skin, prickling him, striking his awareness. 

“Oh honeykins is going to kill me,” McFist says as he sees his step-son lower into the boiling acid vault with opening and closing metal mouth.

“Well you shouldn’t have made this unable to shut down once activated.” Viceroy said, not caring that Bash is slowly being lowered to his doom.

“But if he is the partner of my arch-nemesis I could use him.” McFist said.

“Yeah, if. You think he would transform now huh Hannibal? He practically said he was a hero, why won’t he get out?”

“We trapped him! That we can’t shut off. Why did you make the thing unstoppable once it started?!”

“If I recall correctly, someone told me to do it.” 

He’s relieved to know that Hidden Bun isn’t Bash, and he can’t help but feel chagrin to even believe that Hidden was Bash.

He slips out of the tall vent, and aims the feathers at the other side of the room. He doesn’t bother keeping the feathers dull and round, instead he sharpens them to a point. He takes out a robot ape, the feathers going through it, and before it falls to the ground, Phoenix swings down. Halfway to his descent he takes the feathers out and they hit the vault that Bash is slowly lowering into, a large container of black goop that powered the recent robot that Viceroy made.

He lets himself get drawn to the large container full of black liquid so they won’t have to deal with powerful robots later on. He slashes at the glass, making sure it’s thoroughly destroyed. 

“Phoenix!” McFist screams out in frustration. “Get him!”

“You seriously think you can get me? You could hardly do it at school.” Phoenix taunts as he readies himself. 

He points to the chamber that Bash is halfway into the acid. He jumps on top of the robots to get to them, and sends out two feathers to cut through apes that are the closest to him as he goes to the vault. His shoulder is hurting as he waves it around and keeps the feathers in his peripherals as he draws closer to the vat. He’s going to need overlay the wires to help Bash.

He manages to get on the rim of the vat, which is about a meter thick, and destroys the rest of the robots. The door opens and someone yells out, “You’re going down McFist!”

Phoenix turns to see Hidden holding out his sword that cut open a part of the door and he looks at where he and Bash is at. Hidden’s mouth is open in agasp. 

“Hidden! But I captured you right there,” McFist points at Bash dangling above the vat of acid. “Oh no. Oh no no no.” McFist grips Viceroy’s coat, “You grabbed the wrong guy! Now Marci’s never going to forgive me for destroying her son!”

“What do you need me to do?” Hidden asks, and he is on top of the vat with him, he doesn’t know when his partner appeared beside him.

“I’ll make sort of a net with this,” Phoenix holds up his weapon, “and you cut him down.”

“Got it.”

McFist shouts, “Bring in reinforcements!” 

“Sir don’t you think you should wait until Bash is out of there?”

“I’ll wait until Bash is out! My original thought!”

Phoenix aims one feather strait across from him. He eases out another, and aims it to the right of it. Another goes to the left of the first. The last two he keeps the wires connecting to the two feathers to go under the three wires. It’s strange how the wires could curve, and shoot at an angle despite nothing keeping it there. An invisible force, or maybe his connection to his weapon is keeping the angles like that. He doesn’t know, and doesn’t care at the moment. 

Hidden slashes the metal encasing Bash, and there is less than three centimeters of metal left. Hidden carefully slices the remaining metal, and starts on the other side. 

“Watch it, I gotta get out of here in one piece,” Bash complains as Hidden is trying to cut him out of his binds.

“I seriously hate you right now. Stealing my freaking fries. Starting those stupid rumors.” Hidden mutters under his breath and Phoenix strained to hear him.

Bash is finally free and Hidden grips on the remaining metal sheet, Hidden put his sword on his back, and tore the flimsy metal off a bit. The second cut wasn’t completely done, but he moves the remainder outward so the eleventh grader falls into the the web. He is about fall into the acid when Hidden grip’s the teens arm and swings him to the side. He lets go and Bash manages to get onto the solid ground with a thud. 

“I’m outa here!” Bash runs out and Phoenix shakes his head.

He releases the feathers from the vat and Hidden jumps to the rim. 

“Get back here!” Hidden yells at Bash, but the teenager is already gone. “There goes clearing my name,” he grumbles before straightening.

“It’ll be okay.” He says and he’s relieved to see the familiar red haired teen. “We’ll get things sorted out.”

Hidden grumbles, and turns to look at the adults who are uneasy. Phoenix notices that Viceroy has a remote in hand, and he is about to press a red button. He lifts his wing and fires one feather, it hits the remote, destroying it. Phoenix glares at the two adults who are stiff. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Phoenix said as he strides toward one of their arch nemeses. 

Hidden trails beside him, silent. As the two walk past the adults, Phoenix sees Hidden turn around and holds two fingers to his eyes and then to McFist. It isn’t a good moment to chuckle at the moment and he opens one of the giant windows. He holds out his other hand to his partner, who takes it. He launches his feathers to the next tallest building, and he swings them to Norrisville.

“Why didn’t you answer?” Hidden whispers tentatively. 

He doesn’t bother to find out what he’s feeling, he already knows. 

“I couldn’t pick up. I was in the vents, so you know, could have been caught.” Phoenix lies as he focuses on not dropping his partner.

“Oh. Well it’s nice to know that you would have saved my sorry butt if I got myself captured.” Hidden forces out, and Phoenix doesn’t comment on it.

Sometimes, you can’t acknowledge people’s sadness. Sometimes you have to drop a topic or go with it. He doesn’t deserve to inquire the other’s woe, especially when he should have know his partner wasn’t Bash. 

“You would do the same for me.” He says, attempting to chuckle.

“Why wouldn’t I? Why wouldn’t you?” He says, and he can’t help but smile at his immense faith in both of them.

“True.”

The two are quiet for a few minutes. Phoenix wonders what time it is now because they have to get to class as soon as possible. Maybe seventh period is almost done, and he’d need an adequate excuse as to why he’s been missing. He can always use Damian as an excuse, another day of going to the counselors. He hopes the Johnsons aren’t going to get a call about him missing class.

He can feel Hidden’s emotion, content shifting to irritation as he recognizes that they are two blocks away from Norrisville High. Hidden shifts in his hold, and he keeps a tighter grip on his partner so he doesn’t fall. They are closer to the ground now, but he’d rather hold him a little longer. He feels guilty for even believing what everyone said. Why would his partner come out of a place that he just disappeared into? He usually enters the school somewhere nearby or far away--in truth he doesn’t know--from the area they finished a fight.

“I really want to get things straighten. Like seriously, why in the world would people think I’m some bully?! I protect people, being a bully is counterproductive.” Hidden finally spits out.

“That’s been bothering you a while hasn’t it?”

“Yes.” Hidden hisses out. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get things sorted out today.”

“Can’t. My kwami, he already ate everything. He’s exhausted. Even though a certain someone thinks he isn’t.” 

“You don’t keep whatever you feed him. I have a bag of jerky and some Thin Johns with me all the time. He eats the Thin John and leaves the jerky for our second transformations, or after I use, you know.”

“That’s all he eats? Nothing else?” Hidden asks as he sets the hero down to the Norrisville High parking lot.

“Well sometimes he’ll eat other meats, and occasionally some cheese and crackers. That’s at the house though.” Phoenix says as the two walk to school.

“You don’t try to smuggle some cafeteria food to him? I do that occasionally.” 

“It’s...kind of difficult where I keep him. Plus everyone will think it’s weird.” He said as he looks at him. “How do you do it?”  
“Carefully.”

“Don’t you have any friends to sit with, don’t they think it’s weird when you just put food in your pockets? Or are you in the corner of the bench so no one can see you put food there?” Phoenix asks as he notices to the right that Damian is on a smoke break.

Damian immediately snuffs out his cigarette, and hides behind a car. ‘Strange,’ he thinks and moves away from where Damian is hiding. Hidden follows him.

“Very very carefully. Had to make it seem like it is an accident, you know ‘brush’ food, or pick at it. All else fails, I make a getaway.” Hidden says as he air quotes brush.

“More like you have to get up daily or leave him in my bag.” 

“That too, but it sucks whenever we have to fight during one of the three lunch periods.”

“You can say that again.”

He recalls leaving Tennu in his messenger bag occasionally where he had to mask the bag moving by placing it on the ground. The kwami can move around a bit while he’s eating, and that caused a lot of problems. Not to mention that when he has to grab his bag and flee somewhere away from his friends, and make sure to double back to grab his back. An inconvenience, but it is necessary to keep up appearances.

“You know, I could repeat that again, but I would channel my dad.”

“Oh he’s one of those guys.”

“Yep. What’s your’s like?”

“Very...theatric. Not in the way of causing drama, but the way he talks. I don’t really know how to explain it other than that.” Phoenix says, as he struggles to put into concise wording of his dad.

He can get wordy at times. Either it is long or some of his responses are short, but it’s spruced with long words even though he can use shorter ones to drive his point across.

Hidden tilts his head, “I guess I can understand that. Well,” he stops, “I guess I’ll see you later. Tomorrow when we fight we can point out Bash or something to get this cleared up.”

“Will do, but you sure you’re okay?” He asks one last time.

“Yeah I am. Don’t worry about me big guy, but I’m more worried about you. Remember I’m here for you.” Hidden says before clapping his hand on his shoulder.

“Same. We got to stick together through thick and thin.” Phoenix says before Hidden takes his hand off his shoulder and runs to the school to parkour up to the roof. 

He watches at the black and red hero leaves his line of sight and turns around. He goes back to the parking lot and looks around. There aren’t any cameras and the blinds are covering the windows of most of the classrooms here.

“Mask off,” Phoenix says when he goes behind a car and Jacques walks toward Damian.

“Hey,” he said as he goes to the principal’s car, where he last saw Damian at.

Damian stands up, “That was unexpected.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to hide. You’re lucky Hidden didn’t spot you, he’d be suspicious.” 

“True. Where did you guys go?”

“Didn’t you hear any rumors today?”

“Sure I did, but it’s a bit wrong don’t you think.” Damian gives him a look and Jacques looks at him.

After a minute, he understands what Damian was insinuating. “You knew Hidden isn’t Bash.” 

“Yes.”

“How?”

“He didn’t have even a bracelet on either of his wrists.” Damian matter-of-factly states.

The two are walking toward the school.

Of course, he should have known, no, he should have trusted that whoever his partner is, it still doesn’t lower his value in his eyes. He shouldn’t have put his own biases in the forefront of his mind even if his partner is Bash, actions do not deem your character. If Bash was Hidden, he would be turning a new leaf, and since he doesn’t know how Bash acts, he could be less of a bully this year than this. 

“Why did you hide? You aren’t doing anything wrong.”

“He would have expected me to fawn over the two of you or something. That’s what most people feel when us regular pedestrians see two heroes.”

It doesn’t sound right to Jacques, but he doesn’t push. It could be for whatever agenda Damian has, or he has his own reasons. He shouldn’t be distrustful toward his predecessor. It might be too soon, maybe he wants to be a hero again; although, he doubts that. Damian could have his necklace earlier in the year, but instead he tried to train him, and answer his questions. He’s less coy than Tennu, that’s for sure, even though he doesn’t have all the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter already diverged from the outline, mainly due to the character development between our two main characters. Randy was initially supposed to have a bigger fit about the fries and be immensely jealous, but it wouldn’t fit due to the prior chapters. 
> 
> Is Phoenix’s part a dues ex machina when he makes the wire web? A bit, but besides becoming one with a freaking demon and god you get some extra stuff besides sensing emotions. Trying to introduce some concepts for something later, and let me tell you, bending wires to your will is minor. It’s a bruce thing to have, especially when you see either wires or lightning in anime making 90 degree angles.

**Author's Note:**

> So I love both fandoms and I'm basing this off by my favorite shows as I wait for the next seasons. Here are some notes for those who aren't familiar with one or the other.
> 
> Rc9gn info  
> Basically this is about how Randy becomes the next ninja in Norrisville to protect the students from being stank'd by the Sorcerer (who is similar to Hawks other by granting students powers whenever they feel negative emotions, but they turn into monsters). There is also a man named McFist who has his scientist, Viceroy, make robots to destroy the ninja. They are the antagonists in the series although no one really knows he hatesaid the ninja, beside Randy and his bro Howard. Howard is the only person in the shoe who knows about Randy's secret identity and they both want to be popular in the show. They are can be immature, but Randy is the one who mostly tries to take responsibility. They go on crazy antics and usually it is by one or the other students get stank'd. More so on Howard, just call him Chloe if you want, he is that on my memo on my phone. There are a lot of background characters who are given nicknames, but none of them are used in this chapter, their nickname will be capatalized. I use some terms that the show uses like "what the juice," "cheese," and "bruce," because everyone says it. Even the adults. So it is a show about the ninja kicking butt, damaging a lot of property that doesn't get fixed my Miraculous Cure, you know the purification after Marinette throws the lucky charm in the air.
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug  
> Two hero's named Ladybug and Chat Noir, they are the partnered duo in Paris. They battle Akumas (people turned into supervillians by a guy in a tower who corrupts butterflies, and his name is Hawkmoth) and Ladybug is the one who purifies them but breaking the item housing the corrupt butterfly. Kind of like in Rc9gn except in this fandom, everything can be fixed. No property damage whatsoever, kind of cool. Chat Noir is a black cat themed superhero who makes puns and embodies bad luck. He has this ability called cataclysm that can destroy whatever he touches, but it can only work once. After the first use, it takes 5 minutes until he detransforms. Ladybug has an ability called lucky charm that will be a red item with black polkadots used to defeat the Akuma of the episode after finding a brilliant way to use said item. There is this weird love square going on with their alter egos, civilian and hero, and if Chat Noir civilian confesses to Ladybug I think everyone will be happy (even if I like all the ship combinations). There are these beings called Kwamis and there is one Kwami to each miraculous, an item that allows them to transform. These miraculous are extremely powerful and Hawkmoth wants them.
> 
> Okay now that info for the 2 fandoms are done I would like to explain why there is a massive change to the hair color of Hidden Bun. There are 2 reasons. #1 is that there is a perspective character in Rc9gn who would figure out it'seems Randy right away. Plus I'm going to do something similar, so that Jacques isn't outed early on as well. #2 is something I'm going to reveal later. He still is keeping the mask from ML because I want to incorporate these two fandoms that are similar, along with creating my own plot as I use the two shows as a guideline.
> 
> A little something about the story, I read a ML x Rc9gn story and I really liked it. I didn't intend to use the same partner for Randy because I was going back and forth on Jacques and using Julian. I decided that there isn't a lot of stories with Jacques in them, or even a pairing here. Thus this is born.
> 
> Some answers to questions that you probably won't have.
> 
> Why is Nommi a bunny? Originally he was going to be a crane but you can't have 2 bird type heroes. Also bunny's are lucky, well a rabbit foot is, and I like the idea of Randy suffering a bit. Character growth when he accepts himself.
> 
> Why doesn't Nommi eat carrots? Carrots are overrated. Originally it was supposed to be tomatoes, but then how does Randy smuggle in a tomatoes in his pocket? Thus cherries came into play.


End file.
